The Telltale Lie
by latebloomingrose
Summary: Plots and plans, spooks and spies! While visiting Robert, Anna comes across a 16 year old secret whose discovery threatens her family in the present as long ago enemies plot the Scorpios' demise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For entertainment and temporary amusement only with no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Betrayal and loyalty. Self interest and self sacrifice. Guilt and innocence. Trust and suspicion. While visiting Robert in Bern, an accidental quest leads Anna to uncovering secrets left long buried sixteen years ago.

**Chapter 1**

_Whirr ... click_.

The motion sensor at the main gate activated the security camera in the portico. The security officer and conscierge consciously straightened their collars and ties. The Beauchel Health Institute had a worldclass reputation and they were not about to disgrace it by being sloppy.

The red Porsche Boxster glided through the gates and nimbly navigated the winding curves up the hill. The car had barely stopped before the driver tossed her driving glasses into the passenger's seat, untied her head scarf with a flourish and exited the car. With regal self-confidence she strode through the double doors leaving the two men gaping in her wake.

Alert eyes took a quick survey of not only the understated entrance hall but also the placement of every security camera, visible alarm and security personnel. She assessed the clerks in the front desk approvingly.

She spoke. "Anna Devane to see Robert Scorpio."

"Ah, Madame Devane, yes, we have been expecting you. I am Henri Renard, general manager of the Institute." Louis Renard smiled ingratiatingly at Anna. Renard was a slight man whose receding hairline was artfully camouflaged by a comb over. "Please follow me. Just this way. As you will see, we have followed your instructions to the letter."

"The institute came highly recommended, Monsieur Renard. I'm sure that I will not be disappointed."

"Henri, please." Renard could feel himself flushing at such a warm compliment. He straightened his posture a bit. "We hope you shall not be disappointed. But should you desire any change, we would be delighted to comply. No request is too small, believe me, Madame."

"Please call me Anna." Anna forced her legs to match Renard leisurely pace as he led her through the opulent lobby. "How has Robert been? Difficult? Impossible? Demanding?"

Renard cleared his throat. "Well, um, Anna, Mr. Scorpio, like all patients, is not in his normal environment and condition. Some ... some tension is expected. We are, of course, trained to faciliate a patient's recovery no matter the ... the situation."

"You don't need to mince words, Henri," Anna chuckled. "Robert can try the patience of two saints. I did warn you that he was a terrible patient."

"As you say, Anna." They reached the top of the stairs. Renard motioned for them to proceed down a long hallway. "I will admit that we all are looking forward to Mr. Scorpio's full recovery."

###

As they made their way to Robert's room, insistent voices reached their ears. As the voices became more distinct, Anna had to suppress a laugh.

"Look, I understand that it's protocol but can't we bend things just a little," Robert said. "I've lived in America a long time and I've got bad eating habits because of it. So, why not indulge me and just get me a pizza. A small one, personal sized."

A high pitched, strident female voice replied. "Pizza is not included on the nutritional plan appropriate for your condition."

"What do you mean not on the plan?!" Robert fired back. "Are we reading the same plan? It's listed right here in the good for me column - cheese, lean beef, green vegetables, bread. Pizza has all that ready made."

"Processed foods will exacerbate your condition. The colon is a very sensitive organ of the body."

"You wouldn't know sensitive if it -"

"What was that, monsieur?"

"Nothing, nothing. All right. I give up ... for today. Let's see what medically approved lunch I've got."

Anna leaned on the doorframe just outside of Robert's suite. After the draining emotional highs and lows of the last few months, hearing his voice so strong and light-hearted unravelled something tight and hard inside of her. She had always found Robert's petulant nature equal parts amusing and exasperating. Amusement was winning out this time. Anna composed her features to sternness and entered the suite's sitting room.

"Robert, whatever they serve you, you'd better eat it and be grateful." Anna walked to the couch, crossed her arms and glared. "You do want to get well, don't you?"

"Anna," Sitting on the couch, Robert held her gaze for a moment.

She looked over the open food tray. "This smells delicious. Much better than pizza. My compliments to the staff."

Renard gestured to the valkyrie-like woman dressed in dark slacks and a green silk blouse. "Anna, may I introduce our head nutritionist, Inga Hanson. Inga, this is Anna Devane, Mr. Scorpio's, erm, ah -"

"Long suffering ex-wife," Anna shook Inga's hand. "My sister, Dr. Alexandra Marick, recommented Beauchel. I see she was absolutely right, as usual."

Both Renard and Inga preened at the professional compliment. Robert straightened his pajama collar and smoothed down his burgundy robe.

Robert took a sip of water then said. "If I'd known you were coming, I would have dressed up."

"You look fine, Robert. Not so pale. Have you gained a little weight?"

"Oui, madame Devane. The patient has increased significantly." Inga added quickly. "For the most part, he has followed the recommended regiment."

"You do look less, um, cadaverous. Have you been giving them a hard time, Robert? Hmm?" Anna asked.

"I've been a good boy I'll have you know - getting treatment, exercising to regain my strength. My prognosis is very positive."

"And the pizza thing?"

"Even prisoners are allowed one phone call. Me patient, me want pizza."

Renard smiled genially. "Mister Scorpio has been most creative in his requests for pizza."

"And persistent," Inga put in.

With a sly look at his ex-wife, Robert said, "My REGULAR nurse would give me pizza or find a way to get me one."

Anna's lips quirked up at the corners. "It's not good for you."

"The pizza or the nurse?"

"In your condition, I doubt you could handle either one."

"The proof is in the pudding, my dear."

"You have a regular nurse? Perhaps it would be better for your recovery if we were to hire her or him." said Renard.

"Um, no. She has a very exclusive clientele. And Robert is ... is out of favor at the moment." Anna said.

"I'm working on that." Robert said softly. His eyes trained on Anna implied far more than his words. "If it's still within reach. Is it?"

"Anything is possible," Conscious of their audience, Anna looked away from Robert. She pushed the dinner tray towards him. "I'll make sure he eats his lunch. Every bite I promise you. He'll behave himself with me."

With that unsaid but implied dismissal, Renard and Inga left the room. Renard closed the door leaving an awkward silence behind him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that."

"It didn't bother me." Anna cleared her throat. She reached out and touched his hair. "Your hair is growing back nicely."

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Robert pulled her closer towards him.

Anna swayed into his arms but refused any eye contact. "You seem very comfortable here. I love the view out the window."

"I'm sorry for missing the wedding." Robert nuzzled her neck.

"I'm really glad that ... that your doctors are seeing definite improvements."

Robert continued his campaign of verbal groveling. "I'm sorry for not being there for Robin."

"Stop apologizing!" Anna tapped Robert gently but firmly on his shoulder. "Robin understood that your treatment took priority."

Robert tipped her chin up. "And did little Anna understand?"

Anna took a deep breath before answering. "Eventually." She stroked his cheek. "You're very hard on the women in your life, Robert. You do know that don't you?"

"I'm working on that, too."

"Just as I understand you completely, you want to change on me."

"Hey! It's never too late to teach THIS old dog new tricks. I'll prove it to you and to Robin." Robert dropped a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"You don't have to change on our account."

"I want to. Besides, I wouldn't want to be the grouchy grandad that Emma can't bring to Show and Tell times at school."

Anna jumped out of his arms. "Oh, my god, Emma!"

"Something wrong?"

Anna rummaged through her purse. "That's why I'm here. I ... I wanted to tell you in person."

Robert's expression shifted from surprise to concern. "Just tell me that Robin is all right. She IS all right? Is it Patrick?"

"The wedding has been rescheduled. Robin needs some time to recover from the birth trauma and the coma."

"A second wedding. Robin takes up after you all right." Robert chuckled. "Wait. Wait! What coma?!"

"It was a short-term coma due to some complication. She and Patrick are doing great! Don't worry." Anna sat down by Robert's side and brandished a photo album. She flipped the album open and gave it to Robert. "Grandpa Scorpio, may I present Emma Grace Scorpio Drake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over lunch, Anna told Robert about the aborted wedding and Emma's birth. They laughed. They cried. Every minute feature was dissected with excessive credit given to one side of the family tree or the other. Afterwards, they cuddled on the bed enjoying a rare calm interlude.

"Oh, Robert, I was a wreck. Thank god for Mac. He kept me calm and ... and sane."

Robert gazed at a picture of Mac and Emma. "My ne'er do well little brother is now the anchor of the family. Who would have thought it."

"An anchor that is what he is. Exactly." Anna said.

"I have nightmares of how Robin's life may have been like without Mac." Robert said.

Anna stretched her body before settling down in the crook of Robert's neck. "Can you imagine if we had more than one child. Poor Mac. And Maxie and Georgi on top of that."

"It wasn't fair to him to have that burden." Robert looked down at Anna. His brows furrowed in thought.

"I felt so helpless when Robin was in labor. It was unbearable. If I had to go through that with another daughter, I think I would - "

"Do you remember giving birth to your children?" interrupted Robert.

"That's an odd question."

Robert twined his fingers around Anna's. "Just curious. I've heard said that the pain is unforgettable."

Anna smiled in remembrance. "It's strange what you remember and what you don't. I don't remember the pain really."

"What DO you remember?" Robert asked.

"I remember the first time moments. When I heard Robin and Leora cry for the first time. The first time I saw them with my own eyes, in my arms. How they looked asleep in my arms. Leora was wonderful for the short time I had her." Anna leaned into Robert taking strength from his presence. "Do you remember when we talked about trying for another child?"

Robert brought her fingers to his lips planting kisses on each finger. "It was just after we moved into the Webber house."

"Yes, it was. Dr. Collins had said that she thought the internal scarring from the miscarriage had healed or been reduced to a point where I could probably carry to term."

"It would have been a very high risk pregnancy, luv."

"High. Low. Whatever. If I had to stay in bed for the entire last trimester then so be it."

"I was looking forward to playing Nurse Feelgood."

"You and Robin. Hovering mother hens the both of you." Anna laughed. "Sometimes, I dream about telling you I was pregnant and you saying it was a very early Christmas present."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "You do? How often - "

A knock sounded and the door opened slowly. A young orderly came in with a package.

"Your weekly care package, Mr. Scorpio." said the orderly.

"Thank you, Carl. On the table is fine."

Anna rose smoothly off the bed. "Care package? From Robin?"

"It's nothing, Anna. Leave it. I'll open it later."

Anna carried the package back to the bed while reading the shipping label. "Who's sending you weekly packages from Paris, Robert?"

Not bothering to wait for a response, Anna ripped the box open. Inside the contents were wrapped in plastic and tissue paper and meticulously packed. She pulled things out and spread them on the bed. Two suits with matching socks and ties. A box of health bars. A pair of shoes that seemed new. A journal.

Robert lay casually unconcerned watching her puzzle over the contents of the box. "See, no bomb. No pizza. Nothing to worry about."

"If you'd wanted this stuff, you could have just told me. I would have brought them with me."

"Anna, your schedule is hardly predictable."

"So you bother someone named Abelard." Anna's lips pursed in disapproval. "Every week, like clockwork."

"it's not like you to be jealous," Robert teased.

"I'm not," Anna snapped. "I'm merely curious. Seventeen years is a long time to be ... alone and ... we didn't talk about THAT when you were sick and maybe -"

"I nearly died a short time ago. If I had any confessions that were mine to make I would have made them then." Robert said.

"I shouldn't presume ... anything." Anna tossed the suit and other things carelessly back into the box. "I mean I got married. Obviously, so could you."

"Abelard is a friend of mine." Robert explained.

Anna continued speaking not hearing Robert. "We both moved on in our own way. There's nothing wrong with that. You left me hanging. For all I know you have a special friend."

"You have nothing to worry about on that score, luv."

"I dated. You dated. It's a natural thing for ... for adults to need relationships and -"

"Abelard is passable in the looks department but personally speaking he's never done anything for me."

Anna paused in roughly shoving the shoes back in the box. "He?"

"Abelard is ... was one of my WSB senior contacts. He's become a trusted friend."

Anna said. "Why did you let me go on and on like that like some ... some insecure woman?"

"Let's get a few things clear, shall we." Robert took hold of one of Anna hands. With the other hand, he curled a loose strand of Anna's hair behind her ear. "One, it would be silly for me to say I've lived like a monk when I haven't. Two, I'm not involved in any kind of romantic entanglements now. Lastly, I am focused on one thing and that is beating the Big C."

"Is that' the only thing on your mind, Robert?"

"Until I'm well and more like my old self, yes. After that, I'm open to possibilities between us. Is the picture clear now?"

"Crystal." Anna rubbed her cheek against his hand. "Get well soon, that's ... that's an order, Scorpio."

"I'm working on it." Robert grinned. "No worries, Devane."

###

At her hotel, Anna sank lower into her hot bath. Knowing Robert was in good hands and on the mend made her decision to accept her next assignment an easy one. Her mind picked the new mission apart but one thought kept intruding - Paris and the mysterious Abelard.

Despite Robert's assurances, his vagueness, so unlike him, made her suspicious. Each time she had asked a question about Abelard, no matter how indirect or innocent, Robert changed the subject. A query to the WSB was negative on any operative named Abelard, code name, alias or real name. She had racked her memory but had not recalled any person or mission referring to anything or anyone named Abelard.

"Robert wouldn't lie to me. I know he wouldn't lie to me." Anna mused. "But not divulging information isn't lying, technically speaking. It would be just like him to split hairs like that."

Anna emptied her wine glass. "I think a side trip to Paris is in order enroute to Buenos Aires."

###

Robert waited until the scrambler notification beeps ended before speaking into the phone. "Mrs. Peel came by today. That clock that we spoke about, remember that? It's started ticking."

Robert breathed deeply forcing a calm on himself that he did not feel. "If I know the lady, and I do, she'll find herself in Paris. She'll dig and dig until she's satisfied or stopped."

What was said on the other end was not what he wanted to hear. "Screw the deal! If she asks me, then, yeah, I'll tell her."

His grip tightened around the phone and his voice was soft. "I'm tired of hiding secrets in plain sight. Masking deception with illusions of reality."

"How much time? You have three days, maybe four, maybe less. Think hard, boy, think very, very hard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anna looked up at the Hotel de Fleurie. She double-checked the address - 32 Rue Gregoire de Tours. Just off the busy, high profile Boulevard Saint Germain, the Hotel de Fleurie was unexpectedly quaint and charming.

The front desk clerk greeted her with a smile. "Madame, welcome to the Hotel de Fleurie. I am Louis. How may I be of service?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Abelard. Is he registered here?"

"No, he is not."

"He must be. I received a package from him with this return address." Anna smiled. "It was a lovely gift and I wanted to thank him personally."

"Yes, I see. Monsieur Abelard picks up his mail here and he does use this address on parcels."

"I'm only in Paris for a few days and I would love to see him. Could you give me his home address or even a telephone number?"

"I am sorry, Madame. I do not have that information." Louis said. "We only hold the monsieur's mail until he comes to collect them each week."

"Has Monsieur Abelard come this week? If not, when would he come here to collect?"

"There is no set day, Madame." The clerk pointed to a small cubbyhole on the back wall. "I can say that he has not come this week because his mail is still here."

"Um, all right. Does the name Robert Scorpio seem familiar?"

"No, Madame."

"Perhaps a guest, a visitor."

"Scorpio? That is an unusual name. I have worked here nearly ten years. I do not recall it."

"What does Monsieur Abelard look like?" Anna pressed on tamping down her irritation.

"Madame, if this is an investigation, then please tell me. Criminal matters are taken - "

"Oh, no, no, Louis. This is personal." Anna said in all earnestness. "Any information would be helpful."

"The monsieur is not in any trouble? He is a good man."

"He is not in any trouble at all. I just really, really need to find Mr. Abelard."

Louis was thoughtful. "I may have a picture. Please wait here."

Anna paced the foyer barely containing her impatience. After several minutes the clerk returned with a photo album. He laid the album open on the counter.

"Some of Monsieur Abelard's friends had a birthday party for him in the lounge. His seventy-fifth birthday it was. Five years ago."

Anna recognized Abelard immediately. She peered closer scrutinizing those around him. She recognized one face - a face she knew as well as her own.

"It can't be ... how does he know Abelard?" Anna took a step back and breathed in deeply. She flexed her tight shoulders. "If he knew five years ago ... that ... that Robert was alive and didn't tell me. I'm going to -"

"Madame, are you ill?" Louis asked alarmed at the nearly palpable air of tension around Anna.

"I'm fine. Do you have a room available? Any room. I don't care."

###

Anna counted to fifty before dialing her cell phone. She mentally recited a few mantras designed to calm and clear the mind of any potential homicidal thoughts.

A groggy voice answered. "Donely here."

"Sean!"

"Anna? It's three in the morning. Call me in the office later. Goodbye."

"Wake up! I need your help."

Boston's police chief sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Next to him, Tiffany slept on. Sean often envied her ability to sleep through almost anything. "All right. I'm up. What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm in Paris. What do you know about a man named Abelard?" Sean did not respond. "Sean? Still there?"

"Is this line secure?"

"Of course."

"Your location secure?"

"Yes. Triple checked."

Sean's voice was low and urgent. "Take my advice, Anna. Forget you ever heard the name. He doesn't exist."

"Five years ago he did. I just saw a picture of you at his birthday party at the Hotel de Fleurie."

"Damn. I'm going to have to report that to the bureau for cleanup."

"Who is he, Sean?"

"Why do you want to know? You can't be working a case on him."

"For goodness sake, you're as evasive as Robert. Can't you just TELL me?"

"What does Robert have to do with Abelard?" Tiffany began to stir. Sean rose from the bed and headed out the bedroom. "Anna, start from the top while I get some coffee."

Anna made herself comfortable on the sofa. "Yesterday, I was visiting Robert at Beauchel. He got a package from Abelard - a weekly care package. When I asked Robert who Abelard was, he got all twitchy. I traced the address. I'm at the Hotel de Fleurie now. It's a classic bureau fork-in-the-road mail drop designed to confuse and misdirect a would-be tracer. By sheer luck, I saw the photo and you in it."

"What did Robert say about Abelard?"

"That Abelard was a good and trusted friend."

Sean set the percolator on. "So, why don't you leave it at that? Hmm, why complicate things."

"Stop stalling and trying to divert me." Anna's ears strained to detect any clues of tone or pitch from Sean's voice.

"Anna, I'm not stalling. I just think ... you need to stay away from this. Besides, as of the last WSB reorganization, it's ancient history."

"If it didn't concern Robert, I would happily stay out of it." Anna bit her lip. "When Robert was ill, we came to realize that we'd wasted all this time. Secrets, conspiracies, over-developed sense of responsibility and guilt drove us apart time and again. Worse, we enabled these things to affect us. Well, no more. I vowed to have no more personal secrets between us."

"And Robert agreed to this?"

"Not exactly. He refuses to discuss his contract with the WSB in any great detail. He reveals only the most cursory information about his missions. Those things I can understand. But he won't tell me how he lived, where he lived. He says that he wants to forget that part of his life."

"If he was connected to Abelard, then I can see his point."

"Are you stonewalling me because you're hiding something? Did you know Robert was alive five years ago or before then?"

"No!" Sean said vehemently. "If I knew I would have told you. Why is it so important to you to know?"

"Every instinct is telling me to keep pushing. So, whether you tell me here and now or if I have to fly to Boston, it makes no difference."

Sean let out a long sigh. "Let me tell you a history lesson. In the first world war, intelligence networks were in its infancy. One of the most successful operatives on the Allied side was a man named Scarecrow. We don't know much about this individual only that his family paid the price for his success. He hunted down and executed the murderers of his family. He became a sophisticated hunter and killing machine. He disappeared after the war. Most assumed that he was dead. Scarecrow resurfaced as a WSB agent in the second world war. Eyewitness accounts say that it was the same man, same methods, same skills. It was later discovered that the first Scarecrow trained a protege to be an copy. The protege became the Scarecrow in every way - a complete identity. And the teacher took on the name and identity of Abelard. Their real identities were buried completely non-existent. Since then, there has been a succession of teachers and proteges with training and skills unique to them. Even in the higher ranks of the bureau they are referred to only by their codenames. Abelard and Scarecrow became the bureau's best kept secret fixers."

"Fixers?"

"They did it all - extortion, assassination, blackmail, kidnapping, corporate espionage, high stakes heists. Whatever it took to do the job with full carte blanche during an operation."

"Could Robert be Scarecrow?" Anna shut her eyes tight. The idea was appalling. She wondered if this was the price that Robert paid in exchange for their lives.

"I don't know, Anna. It's a moot point. In 2002, Abelard made it known that there would be no more Scarecrows."

"Just like that?"

"The bureau reorganized and terminated the Scarecrow Protocol. It's as if it never was."

"If the bureau had ended the program, then why the picture on Abelard's birthday?"

"I came to Paris in 2004 to consult with him on another matter. We met at the hotel. It happened to have been his birthday."

"How do I contact Abelard, Sean?" Anna said.

"Drop this, Anna."

"Donely Lesson #4 - Once on the trail, don't hesitate, follow through and make sure you're the one still standing at the end."

"Here I thought that maturity would have mellowed you out a little." Sean said. "Try the Galerie Motte et Douart on the Rue Mazarine. Ask for Heloise Garnier. And, Anna, be careful."

###

For a weekday the gallery held a good number of interested customers, casual browsers and the typical hangers-on that galleries attracted. Anna strolled through the Galerie Motte et Douart with one eye on the contemporary art adorning the walls and another on a petite, red haired woman who had been identified as Heloise Garnier by several customers. Heloise seemed a typical well-coiffed, superbly turned out Gallic businesswoman whose age was seemingly frozen between thirty-five and fifty. With its classical features, her face could have graced a sculptor's masterpiece.

On an impulse, Anna wrote the word 'Abelard' on a small comment card. She made her slow way to Heloise's side.

"Madame Garnier, could you take a look at this for me." said Anna in flawless French handing the card to the woman. Anna watched Heloise intently for any reaction as she took and read the card.

"This is very interesting." Heloise replied in slightly accented, but very educated English. Her eyes swept over Anna's face locking eyes for a mere second. Heloise began to walk slowly towards the back fo the gallery.

"I hope you are the correct recipient." Anna followed Heloise maintaining the conversation between them.

"Perhaps. Could you tell me, Madame, from whom you received this item and when?"

"Yesterday I spoke to a mutual friend Sean Donely. He thought you would be the best person to examine the item."

Heloise paused at a tall stone sculpture of a pagan god figure. She arranged the description card lying on top of the sculpture. "Of course, Sean. How is his family in California? Are the children well?"

Anna circled the sculpture feigning acute interest while saying, "Sean and his wife Tiffany find the weather abominable in Boston. Their young child is adorable."

"To whom should I send the evaluation to?"

"Anna Devane."

Unexpectedly, Heloise smiled brightly at her. "Robert's Anna I believe."

Anna grinned shyly. "I suppose that title fits as well as any other."

Heloise placed the comment card on the top of the sculpture. Heloise scribbled on the comment card. With one finger, she slid the card towards Anna. In a voice meant for Anna's ears only, she said, "Come to my home tonight at seven o'clock."

"I hope the evaluation answers some of my questions, Madame Garnier." Anna said.

"I believe I know what your expectations are. I will give this matter my personal attention. Please return tomorrow so I may provide a completed evaluation."

Anna nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. Thank you very much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Situated on the Rue de Lubeck adjacent to the Palais de Chaillot, the Garnier residence spoke of exclusivity and wealth. Anna was escorted into the high ceilinged receiving room by a soft-spoken young man who seemed a combination of butler and bodyguard. Anna skirted the settees to stand by the window and view the Eiffel tower. Two enormous bull mastiffs dogged her steps. Neither one barked or approached very closely but clearly they were there to watch her.

"Madame Devane?" came a small voice from behind her.

Anna glanced down at a boy of eight or nine in a white shirt and short pants with blond hair curling at the ends. "Yes, that would be me."

The little boy gave a crooked smile that showed off a gap in his front teeth. "I am Marcel Garnier. Maman is at-tending to some work and I am to en-en-ter-tain you until she comes."

"That would be lovely," Anna replied in French.

Marcel chortled and off they went along a stream of French. They sat on a love seat nearest to the window. Anna noticed that one of the mastiffs laid at Marcel's feet while the its partner positioned itself on Anna's side far enough to be unobtrusive but close enough to lunge. These dogs were very well trained.

In short order, Anna had learned that Marcel was eight and had a sister who was much older away at school. Marcel was tutored by the butler Giles and his grandpere. He and his mother had lived at the house for as long as he could remember but his grandpere had joined them only a short time ago. Giles' mother Madame Neuhaus was their housekeeper and they both lived upstairs. When outside, Marcel liked to float his toy boats in the fountains outside and feed the birds on the rooftop.

The ears of the two mastiffs twitched and they bounded to their feet. Thump, thump, thump. Anna could hear the steady approach of someone using a cane. She and Marcel both stood up.

They heard the voice before seeing the man. "Eh, Marcel, you were supposed to practice your English with Madame Devane, non?"

"Oui, grandpere," Marcel said. "But Madame spoke French and ... and I forgot to speak in English."

"Remember the next time we have guests, hmm, yes," the old man turned sharp blue gray eyes to Anna. While his eyes were not cold, they had a penetrating, knowing quality that seemed to see past all her defenses. He spoke English with no accent at all. "Welcome, Anna, to our home. I am Jacques Garnier. You expressed some curiosity about my person to my daughter-in-law."

"Yes, I did. Thank you for seeing me." Anna shook Jacques' proffered hand. It shook slightly with the tremula common to extreme old age but there was an unmistakeable, underlying strength in his grip. This was not a man that one underestimated without cost.

"I believe that my own curiosity about you, which has grown over the last decade, far surpasses your own curiosity towards me." Jacques sank gratefully onto the settee. "Marcel, please inform Giles that I need him."

Marcel scurried off to find Giles. Anna sat quietly Jacques observed her.

Jacques began, "Anna, please call me Jacques. We do not use the other name except in a professional context. And tonight is very personal, among family. Tell me has Robert been evicted from Beauchel yet?"

Anna said dryly. "Oh, you do know Robert well."

"His character traits are very consistent. I assume that he does not know you are here now."

"No, not at all. He thinks I'm on my way to another assignment. And I am, however, I decided on a detour."

"I was told to expect you within the next few days." Jacques said. "It has been less than twenty-four hours I am very impressed."

"I got lucky that's all. I traced the address on your care package. Louis at the Hotel de Fleurie showed me a picture. I recognized Sean and here I am."

"Connecting the dots AND having it form a picture requires skill not just luck, Anna." Jacques sat back. "So, what is it you want to know?"

"Everything." Anna replied. "There is one thing I must know first. Was ... is Robert the Scarecrow?"

Jacques shook his head most emphatically. "No, absolutely not. Never. He has helped me on other matters but that is the extent of our professional association. Robert has a very firm moral compass. Even with will and purpose, he would not have been capable of that particular job description."

Anna let out a long exhalation. "It would have destroyed him having to do ... to do the things that the Scarecrow is known for."

"Much of the Scarecrow's exploits are exaggerations. Take half of those stories and then take another half and, perhaps, one gets to the truth."

"They're lies?" Anna's brow rose in surprise. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw Giles enter the room.

Jacques rubbed his jaw. "In the beginning, the unvarnished truth was sufficiently horrific to deter the curious or the predatory. In the long run, we discovered that exploiting and exaggerating the myth was superior to mere intimidation in as far as camouflage and protection for our private lives."

"The unknown is a great threat and thus worthy of being greatly respected and feared."

"That is so. My predecessors transformed themselves with the times to survive. I fear I do not possess the same strength to endure yet another change."

"Change?"

"Forgive an old man's ramblings. You and Heloise share a quality that tempt men to speak when silence is best." Jacques motioned Giles to come forward. "Giles, please retrieve Robert's trunk and bring it here."

As Giles exited Marcel came in determinedly pushing a tea service trolley. "Here is your tea, grandpere, Madame." Marcel's shoes pressed hard against the floor as he gamely pushed the cart the last few meters to where Anna and Jacques sat.

"What my daughter would have given to have a trolley like that." Anna mused.

"Maman could tell you where to purchase one." Marcel said.

"Oh, Marcel, my daughter is pushing a pram nowadays but i think my granddaughter will like one in a few years." Anna made a mental note to add a tea trolley to her granddaughter's burgeoning gift list. "Allow me to pour, Jacques."

As they drank their tea and sampled the various biscuits and treats, Giles came in pushing a dark brown leather trunk across the floor. It stood upright resting on well-oiled casters that barely squeaked. The brass clasps and the studding that lined every edge shone line new. There was evidence of wear in the scuffed brass corner fittings. A combination lock hung closed on the center clasp. Strapped around the entire trunk was a bright yellow canvas luggage strap with another combination lock. At a nod from Jacques, Giles entered the combination lock and removed the luggage strap. He then pushed the trunk to Anna's side.

Jacques said, "Marcel, we will go out for a little walk. You, I and Giles. We need to exercise the dogs. Put on your jacket."

Marcel ran off to get his jacket. Anna stared raptly at the trunk.

"Robert gave explicit instructions to me and Heloise that this trunk be given to you or your daughter if he was unable to ... to return from a mission. I know enough of its contents to say that it holds many answers for you. Even answers to questions you are not aware of possessing."

"Does Robert know you're giving this to me?"

"I was asked not to give it to you."

"Why then?"

Jacques placed a hand on Anna's shoulders. "If you and Robert mean to be together, then there must be truth between you."

"Why couldn't Robert tell me what -"

"It is not his story to tell." Jacques stood up. "We will give you privacy now, Anna. Take as much time as you need. Heloise is in her study should you need anything."

###

Anna examined the combination lock on the trunk. To be unlocked, it required four digits in the correct sequence.

"Let's try the most obvious," Anna murmurred. She entered the birth year of their daughter Robin. The lock did not open. She tried a succession of numbers without success - Robert's birth year, her birth year, his brother Mac's birth year, their first wedding year, their second wedding year, the year Robin came to Port Charles. The lock clicked open on 1985.

Anna opened the trunk. Inside, on the left side, sixteen drawers were arranged in two columns. On the right were ten drawers of various sizes.

"Oh, lord, I could never be this organized." Anna opened the first drawer on the left. Inside, nestled in the velour lining was a small jewel box. Anna felt her tears beginning to mist guessing what it could contain. She opened the box. She fingered the cufflinks Robert wore at their wedding. She left his wedding ring lying in the box next to a watch. "I'm not ready for that."

Anna closed the drawer and opened the drawer next to it. She pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper tied with a red ribbon. She untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper. She gaped at the picture before bursting into loud laughter. A pencil sketch of her smiled back at her. "Robert, you have so much to answer for."

She turned to the set of drawers on the right side. "Let's see what we find here. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," Her finger landed on one of the large drawers. From inside, she removed out a wide leather journal. Anna flipped through several pages smiling at some, frowning at others - a blurry picture of Robin at the Sorbonne obviously taken with an extreme range camera, a clipping covering Mac as police commissioner, a ciip of their obituary. Two pages near the back made her pause. Affixed on opposing pages were both their wedding certificates.

"Robert. Duke. Robert, David ... I get married. Bad things happen. I should just skip the ceremony and go straight to the honeymoon." Anna closed the journal and put it aside for later viewing. She picked the last large drawer. The drawer was full. Anna removed a large piece of blue cloth wrapped in a tight transparent plastic. Handwritten on the bundle was the word 'BRETON' in Robert's handwriting. She unwrapped the bundle carefully. As she did so, a scent lingered, a familiar one, of cloves and tar. Her nostrils flared in reaction.

Anna gasped. Images kaleidoscoped through her mind - a red orchid disintegrating in her fist, a sunset in the open ocean, smoke swirling up from a lit cigarette. Remembrances of past sensations and impressions prickled her skin - the icy chill of water spraying on her face, the softness of lips curving against each other, the intense heat from burning oil, the slickness of a rolling deck, the comfort of a hand laid over her own.

Her heart raced. Perspiration beaded on her forehead. Pain lanced deep through her temples and spread down to her jaw, her neck. She slipped off the love seat to her knees. Her hands clawed at her scalp.

"God damn it!" She panted. "Memory block ... must ... must remember ..."

Anna wrapped her arms about her middle. Another wave of pain, more intense than the first, made her double over. "Forget ... forget he said ... secret ... can't tell ..."

As consciousness faded a velvet voice echoed in her mind "Always for the first time ... me finding the secret of loving you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The door opened just enough to allow Marcel to peer inside the room. The thick damask curtains were drawn shut denying the bright morning sun. He could see the dim outline of an unmoving form on the double bed. A hand descended on his shoulders.

"Marcel, I have told you before that Anna requires rest." said Heloise.

"But, Maman, Madame Anna has been asleep for so long."

"She has had a long journey and was very tired." Heloise placed a kiss on her the top of her son's head. "Were you not to help Mathilde with today's luncheon? Go on, now." Heloise made sure that Marcel was on his way to the kitchen before disappearing into the room.

Sleeping peacefully, Anna seemed very different from the woman whom she had found crumpled and unconscious on the living room floor yesterday evening. Heloise felt a strong pulse and a cool forehead. Gently, Heloise wrapped the blood pressure band around Anna's forearm. With the efficiency of a born nurse, Heloise took her patient's blood pressure. Anna began to stir when Heloise removed the arm band.

Anna's eyes fluttered open. She took her surroundings in quickly. She tried to sit up. The room swayed around her. "Not a good ... idea," she groaned. "I was ... opening ... the trunk."

"Anna, be calm, please." Heloise put a pillow behind Anna. Once Anna was settled, she shone a light into Anna's eyes testing for pupil response. "I remember hearing you laughing and talking to yourself then a little yell. I left my study. I saw you as you fell and lost consciousness. Mathilde and I carried you here. And here you will stay until you are better."

"Doctor?" Anna asked disoriented still.

"Yes. I've had a doctor here to make sure you are physically healthy." On the nightstand sat a pitcher of ice cold water, a crystal tumbler, a small bowl and a small collection of medicines. She sorted through the bottles then took a pill from one. She filled the glass halfway full. "Jacques contacted Dr. Marick. I've been instructed to give only aspirin, keep you hydrated and very calm."

"Alex knows ... what?"

Heloise held out the aspirin and glass. "That something traumatic occurred to you for that is very obvious. Your sister believes that a memory was triggered but a mental block has prevented a full cascade of memories. That conflict, if you will, caused your mind to, as she put it, reset and shut down."

"I thought I had recovered all my ... memories after the amnesia," Anna swallowed the aspirin and sank back into bed. A residual headache lingered just behind her eyes. She massaged her temples and the area around her eyes attempting to alleviate some of the pain and discomfort.

"Dr. Marick was quite concerned that this block is indicative of mental programming and -"

"NO! NO!" Anna sat up suddenly. "I was deprogrammed. He has no hold on me anymore! Tom ... Tom made sure. I KNOW he did!"

"Who is Tom?"

Anna's agitation increased. "Faison hypnotized me and ... and Robert. He wanted to destroy our marriage and -"

"Cesar did that?"

Anna looked around wildly. Slowly she drew away from Heloise, dragging the blanket across the bed. She controlled her growing panic, barely. "Who are you? How did you know Faison?"

"Cesar is a valued customer of the gallery."

"IS, IS?! He's alive?!" Anna fairly shrieked. She slid off the bed and stood on shaking legs. Her eyes darted around the room looking for her purse and her gun.

"I suppose so. I have not seen him for four maybe five years."

"Do you work for him?!"

"I see you are under a misconception, Anna. You are safe here. We have nothing to do with the DVX or the WSB any longer. If you like, I shall swear on my children's lives that we have no other association with Cesar other than as a customer." Heloise remained seated on the edge of the bed not daring to move lest it be misinterpreted. "The only work, what can be called work, that I can recall is ages ago. Cesar commissioned my father to paint a portrait. It was the last he ever painted."

Anna swayed. She grasped at the bed for support. "I feel ... quite ill."

Having no choice in the matter, Anna allowed Heloise to help her into bed. "Anna, please you must rest. Tomorrow, I shall take you back to Beauchel."

"Something ... happened to Robert?"

"Dr. Marick strongly believes that Robert may have information about what happened to you. She will meet us there. In fact, I would not be surprised if she was not there now. She sounded quite anxious to assure that Robert does not leave Beauchel prior to our arrival."

###

Light rain pelted the windows of the institute. Dr. Alexandra Marick's unexpected arrival initiated a tempest of activity inside. The epicenter of the storm was Robert's suite. Renard self-importantly directed his staff in preparing the suite next door to Dr. Marick's exacting standards and requirements.

Robert gazed at his newly met sister-in-law who sat across from him. On the surface, so like Anna but that's where the similarities ended. Where Anna's eyes and face were literally mirrors to her emotions, Alex's eyes and demeanor were turned outward revealing little of her own psyche but seeing much of the world as if it were laid bare before her. Robert found it unsettling to be so transparent in her eyes and her be so unreadable to his eyes.

"When Anna was at Wildwind years ago, I had Tom Hardy do a consultation. He probed Anna's subconcious very deeply and did not find any blocks or subliminal suggestions left behind by Cesar Faison. Yet, you are so certain that there is one."

"Yes." Robert replied.

"How can you be so certain?"

"I was there when it was ... activated." Robert's face reflected distaste then regret.

"You know how to remove it once and for all?"

"Yes."

"I presume you know why it's there."

"Yes."

Alex took a deep breath before continuing. "She mourned you in private, Robert, for a very long time. As if that pain was so great, she had to keep it in for as long as possible."

"I mourned for us, for our family. Don't ... don't think for a second I didn't." Robert stood and faced the window. He leaned on the windowpane.

Robert could feel Alex's eyes like knives slicing at this back. "When she and Robin found each other again, I think Anna found the strength to let you go. In Robin she still had a bit of you to touch, to love, and she was able to get on with her life. And you, your loving, heroic image was untarnished for her."

"They moved on in their lives, Anna and Robin both. They're strong women. I expected nothing less. I wasn't needed in their life."

"Weren't you?" Alex spat the words out. "Some hero."

"The problem with being a hero is that the uniform gets all dirty. The more you try to be responsible and righteous, the worse the dirt gets. In the end you're riding into town as filthy as everyone else, maybe more."

"What about the husband, the father, the brother, the lover? DId they forget so easily?"

Robert whirled around and faced her. "You have no right to judge me or the past."

"You gave me that right when Anna became my responsibility." Alex jumped to her feet facing him defiantly. "You never came for her. No contact. None. How easily you wiped her existence from your life."

Robert did not answer right away but his eyes held hers. When he did speak, his voice was hoarse and his eyes were haunted. "To me, Anna is elemental like a storm on the Serengeti. In the dry season, the animals welcome its coming. When it comes, they cower and wait in their dens and trees. When its fury is waning, the animals come out to play in the soft falling rain and the wet earth. They can't help it. It's irresistible. It's life-giving, life affirming. One of a kind. A storm not to be feared but respected, anticipated and savored because when it's gone, you shall miss it so very, very much. I could never forget."

A/N: Like it or hate it? Let me know with a review. I'm trying to keep them in character but still show that they have changed. is the plot (so far) too out there?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Upon arrival at Beauchel, Anna and Heloise were swept away to the suite beside Robert's own which had been prepared for her. Alex was waiting for them. Automatically, Anna submitted to a quick round of diagnostic checking from her sister.

"You've met Robert. What do you think?" Anna asked with a conspiratorial tone.

"We've bonded." Alex said. "I still don't understand the attraction you have for him but I do like him."

"Really? How?"

"He described you so poetically. I was touched and impressed. Don't tell him I said so. I shall deny it to my dying day."

"Robert? Poetic? My Robert?"

"Perhaps, you don't know him as well as you believe."

"Alex, please. Robert can't write a rhyme to save his life."

Alex grinned mysteriously. "Try to be nicer to him especially on stormy, rainy days. You might be surprised."

"What?"

"Trust me."

Heloise said. "Perhaps he has changed for the better."

"No one changes THAT much." Anna prodded Alex. "So what did he say about me?"

"Uh, uh. That's covered under new brother and sister confidentiality." Alex arched a brow. "You'll have to find out yourself."

###

"Is this really necessary, Alex? I feel like the Frankenstein monster." Anna said fidgeting in the large, stuffed armchair. Sensor pads were attached to various parts of her body - her temples, her heart - then to a rack of machinery courtesy of the hospital staff. A digital blood pressure probe was taped around a finger on her left hand.

"I need to monitor vital statistics throughout the session. So, yes, they are necessary."

"Can you at least stop hovering then," Anna eyed Robert who stood sipping his coffee. To her eyes, she could tell he was uneasy and nervous. Knowing he was nervous terrified her.

On the table in the center of the room were two items from the trunk - the journal of pictures and the blanket tightly wrapped in its plastic enclosure. Heloise perused the album with obvious interest and occasionally making approving comments about Robin and Mac.

"Anna, how much of the events after you disappeared from Port Charles do you know? Did Mac, Robin or Sean tell you anything?" Robert asked.

"I don't remember very much save for images now and then."

Alex added, "In amnesia cases, it's not unusual to have lapses in memory even after a full recovery."

"I need to tell you some things and some of it will be unpleasant."

Anna nodded gravely. "I want all the cards on the table or don't bother, Robert."

"Fine. You'll have it." Robert responded. "Are you ready, Alex?"

Alex did one final visual check of her equipment. "Yes, go ahead. Robert."

"Some ground rules first. Heloise, Alex, you can't interrupt once I've started unless it's a medical situation. Agreed?"

The two ladies nodded their understanding.

Robert began to pace. He avoided eye contact with anyone. His tone was even and impersonal. "Anna, when you disappeared, we all agreed that you went unwillingly. As time lapsed and certain clues came to light, a suspicion arose that you did willingly leave with Faison."

"What?! Who could think that I would?"

Robert continued. "I KNOW you did and the facts bear me out."

"Who could think that I would? Did you, Robert?"

"Fact. You've fought Grant Putnam and assorted thugs through the years. I'm certain that you could have escaped from Faison given a purely physical fight. There was little forensic evidence of a fight. Conclusion: You didn't put up much of a fight when he took you."

Anna glared at Robert. Her face reflected confusion and growing rage. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Alex and Heloise were riveted by the drama unfolding before them. Anna's vital signs were showing obvious distress. Her breathing was growing rapid and shallow.

"Fact. You are a very resourceful woman on your home territory. If anyone could have found a way to escape or get word out, it was you. And you didn't, couldn't or had no desire to. Conclusion: Whatever the case, you probably didn't try very hard

Anna dug her nails hard into the armrests of her chair. "How dare you!"

"Fact. You cooperated with Faison. A tape was delivered to me from you telling me to give up the search. That you were happy with Faison. The voice print was confirmed as yours by the Bureau. Conclusion: Your cooperation was freely given or bought."

"Your FACTS are garbage!" Anna retorted hotly. "The Bureau is GARBAGE!"

"Fact. You and Faison did not vacate Port Charles immediately. You were traced to Spoon Island. Again, no traces of abduction or being kept against your will. I had the entire police department on patrols. The hospital organized volunteer search squads. Bulletins were aired on television and radio all day and night. Conclusion: Faison felt no threat, no urgency to leave. Why? Because you were an active accomplice with him."

"How could YOU believe these lies?" Anna looked beseechingly at Robert.

Robert said looking at Anna for the first time. "I believed because I knew you."

Anna's shoulders were slumped. Her voice was low and hurt. "How hard did you look for me, Robert? Was Holly that much of a distraction to you? You never trusted me ... in us."

Robert knelt in front of Anna. He cupped her face in both hands. He said softly. "I know my wife. She's resourceful, clever and brave, especially where her family is concerned. I know you weren't taken in by Faison. You were playing him like before. Using his desires and fantasies against him."

"And Holly?" Anna asked.

"A blessing in disguise really. Having her there, with Mac and Sean, made my decision to leave and find you a little easier to make. Robin would have been loved and cared for no matter what happened to me or you." Robert pushed a tendril of hair from Anna's tearstained face. "Besides all that, there was one thing, one thing that only you and I knew. The secret you protected with every breath, every second in Faison's company in any way you could."

Anna blinked holding back hot tears of anger and disbelief. "Secret?"

"The only and best bargaining chip you had, luv. It led me to you eventually." Robert rubbed a finger across her cheek, wiping at a tear. "When Faison took you, you were a little over three months pregnant with our child."

Anna's head shot back violently. "NO! NO!" She panted. "You lie!"

Robert pointed to the blue bundle on the table. "There's the proof."

"How ... how could I forget something like that?!" Anna gulped down a fresh wave of terror. She looked at Alex. "How could I forget? Impossible ... isn't it, Alex?"

Shocked, Alex found her voice. "Robert, you said you were there when the block was created. You allowed Faison to touch her, to make her forget?"

Anna gasped. Her eyes accused Robert far better than mere words.

Robert shook his head emphatically. "It's time your memories are restored. I have wished for the last seventeen years that things had been different but we made the choices we made together. Together. Remember that."

A.N: I've always had a feeling that the Cartel/Anna Kidnapping storyline ended with something missing with dangling loose ends. I thought the writing was building up to something then had to take a detour. The nanny bit fit like an afterthought or a change. Just my opinion, of course. Thoughts?

deenikn8 - Good catch on the you-know-what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Paris, 1992_

in a bookshop in the Latin Quarter of Paris, the door opened sending a distant bell peeling.

A voice called out in French, "We have just closed for the day. Please return tomorrow."

The man ignored the request and hurried inside. His fedora and overcoat were soaked with rain but he hardly seemed to notice that as he strode into the shop heading for the back.

"Abelard! I need your help."

An older man with salt and pepper hair embraced the younger man. "Robert, I wish the circumstances were better."

"So you know." Robert followed Abelard to the back of the store.

"The networks are talking about nothing else save for you and Anna Devane."

"Anna Scorpio." Robert corrected.

"As you say. Rumors are taken as facts. Facts are taken as lies. Friends AND enemies are scrambling." Abelard triggered a hidden latch behind a bookcase. The bookcase slid aside revealing an anteroom with an armoire, coat hooks on the wall and a bench. He took one flashlight and handed another to Robert. In the flashlight's glow, Abelard opened the armoire, parted the clothing hanging inside and opened a small door.

The two men went through the door into a cramped room hardly bigger than a water closet with a descending circular staircaise. Abelard barred the wardrobe door with two stout pieces of wood. Then he hung a series of small bells attached on a chain to the door.

"Bells? That's new."

"Sometimes the simplest alarms are best." Abelard turned on a small portable intercom and positioned it near the bells. "Paranoid security works best when it is relatively straightforward."

"You'll hear anyone coming and have plenty of time to make arrangements."

"Just so."

The two men descended down the stairway into a long tunnel with roughhewn stone walls. It was part of the series of byzantine tunnels that lay under Paris. Once used long ago to ferry carts of goods around the city, the tunnels were abandoned once the roadways on the surface were improved. The tunnels were left to decay and molder. Many parts had collapsed. No one alive knew the entirety of the tunnel system anymore.

Checking markers engraved on the wall that were known only to him, Abelard led Robert a long way through twists and turns before coming to a series of barred and locked doors.

"What no secret underground river with a ferry and driver to take us to your hidden lair?" Robert whipped.

"I do not share the grandiose tastes of Mikkos Cassadine as you know well." Abelard pulled out a keychain from his pocket.

"That's not what O'Reilly used to tell me about you."

"When we were young, the world was full of possibilities." Abelard fitted and turned a key in the door's look. "Quickly, one learns to take advantage of it before it turns its back on you."

They advanced through the door. Abelard made a point to lock the previous door before unlocking the next one. A few more twists and turns before they arrived at a stone staircase leading upwards. They ascended three levels into another anteroom and another closed door. Abelard knocked on the door with two raps of his knuckles. Robert heard a shuffling noise from the other side.

"Caliban, open the door," Abelard commanded. A click sounded and the door opened. They were greeted by an enormous black mastiff with its tongue lolling out and eyes raised adoringly at its master.

Robert found himself in a large comfortable salon dotted with stuffed leather couches and Persian carpets. High windows filled the room with light. In an alcove, diodes glowed reds and blues from a full rack of computer equipment. Several monitors and keyboards were perched on scattered tables. A hallway led deeper into the flat.

Robert hung his coat on the hatrack before, with a grateful sigh, Robert sank into one of the couches.

"Come in and rest, Robert. Tell me how I may help." Abelard sat down opposite.

"You're willing to help me despite the blackbox order?"

"I have it on excellent authority that the order is ... is a badly thought out overreaction. The WSB is panicking and can only see one solution. I trust you and the new Mrs. Scorpio do not deserve termination."

"Thank you for that. My friends seem to be less than steady lately. What did you say? Termination has been ordered on both of us?"

"You did not know?"

"When I left home, only Anna was blackboxed."

"As I said, the WSB is panicking. They are not thinking logically."

"They're not THINKING at all. What a mess." Robert got to the point. "Do you know where Cesar Faison is?"

"Not at this time. However, we have a general idea of his trail. He is not as meticulous in his plans this time."

"We all get sloppy."

Abelard narrowed his eyes. "I do not believe that. Not at all. What I do believe is this. That you are married to a devious and clever woman. And fearless I might add."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Abelard looked at Robert. He wanted to remember Robert's reaction. "Anna Devane Scorpio has been leaving a trail in Faison's wake."

"What trail? Where? How?" Robert fairly exploded off the couch.

"She was able to contact a mutual friend. With each contact there is a clue to her whereabouts I do not know whether she realizes that we know the same person but the fates have been kind today. My friend was about to look for her on his own."

"Why didn't she contact me?" said Robert more puzzled than hurt.

Abelard bent down to Caliban and whispered a command. "Get Scarecrow." The dog lumbered down the open hallway.

"I suspect that subtlety serves her current circumstance better than a too obvious message to you." Abelard continued. "Tell me, does Anna have a medical condition, a chronic one?"

Robert took a deep breath before saying "Chronic for the foreseable future. She's pregnant. I'd say three to four months but closer to four."

"Faison does not realize the dangers of crossing a mother-to-be. I am amazed how she has been able to leave a trail all under Faison's notice."

A very familiar voice said wryly "Anna probably has Faison wrapped around her little finger. Few men could refuse her after all."

"Grant! Grant Andrews, mate, I don't believe this." Robert shook his old friend and former nemesis' hand.

"You look better than I expected, Robert. By the way, Andre Chernin and Grant Andrews are dead. I'm Andre Garnier now and for the rest of my life." With his blond hair cropped close, a trim goatee and small round eyeglasses, Andre did not look much like the man who had left Port Charles with a broken heart, a medical degree and a singular determination to rebuild his life. Except for the eyes which were still a vibrant Arctic blue, he was a different man altogether. "Anna is like family to me. And her being with child, it makes better sense why she contacted me."

"But how ... how did she do it?"

"Come over here." Grant motioned Robert and Abelard to join him on the long trestle table. Between monitors and laptops was spread a map of the world. Down the east coast of the United States and Central America a series of pins were spread in wide distances. A red line connected all the pins like a ribbon. "There are the breadcrumbs - Sag Harbor in Long Island, Chesapeake on the coast of Virginia, Georgia's Hilton Head Island and on and on."

"Traveling by boat, that makes sense." Robert traced the trail. "Where do you believe they are now?"

"My last message came from Matamoros, Mexico. I think their next stop is Belize. That's where I'm headed."

"How can you be so sure of Belize?"

"The rest of the coastal towns with harbors and good medical facilities are tourist traps - Cancun, Cozumel. Faison wouldn't risk docking in those places. And Anna has a pattern of doctor's visits to the same type of clinic - out of the way but connected to the outside world. There are some coast towns in Belize that fit her modus operandi. That's how she contacts me via the clinics."

"You've got to be kidding me." said Robert astonished.

Andre chuckled. "See for yourself." Andre handed Robert a sheaf of faxes. All of them were addressed to a Dr. Sean Grant at a Paris fax number. The messages were usually the same - short and sweet - 'Baby ok, Uncle Sean. Your sister A.'

"So elegantly simple, non?" Abelard, aka Jacques Garnier, said. "What a remarkable, audacious woman. I must meet her one day. I simply must."

A/N: Ah, this should fit in nicely with Chap 4. Anna is no granny/groupie Anna in this story. Remember Anna and Grant bonding prior to and during the Wedding Train s/l? I'm getting curious to see Anna with Faison, are you?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Heloise carefully cut out the two marriage certificates and Robin's surveillance picture from the album. Anna sat stock still in the armchair preparing herself for the procedure. Alex looked worriedly at her then at Robert.

"Robert, are you completely familiar with this procedure?" Alex asked.

"Faison gave me the general instructions to remove the lock. And I have practiced up on hypnosis techniques over the years. I figured it might come in handy. I CAN do this, Alex."

"I'm not questioning your competence or intent," Alex clarified. "I was able to contact Tom Hardy this morning. He's never heard of the procedure as you outlined it. Most mental conditioning exercises have one trigger and one triggered event or action. What you're proposing to do has multiple triggers and multiple events, multiple variables. Many things can go wrong."

Robert frowned. "What else does the Hardy boy say?"

"He would prefer that we wait until he's able to come here and supervise. Perhaps, administer the procedure himself."

From across the room, Anna said, "No. We do this now."

Alex pressed on. "The risks are high. There is a possibility of memory loss, psychosis -"

"Faison would never harm me. I could always count on that." Anna looked straight at Robert. "Where you and I are concerned, Robert, I'm not sure of anything. But, God help me, I do trust you to take care of me when I can't do it myself."

"Always." Robert said.

"Love is blind and gullible." Alex remarked. "I reserve the right to call a complete end to this if I deem it medically dangerous. Agreed?"

Robert and Anna nodded.

###

Robert held their marriage certificates in the air. Then he turned them to show the typed words on the other side. "This is the trigger mechanism. It's a long form poem by Andre Breton titled 'Always For The First Time.' This trigger hides its complexity inside itself. Every few phrases will trigger a memory. Each memory is a different moment in time. Past to present. That's how you'll remember."

"Why is it so complex?" Anna asked.

"At the core of your identity is motherhood," Alex explained. "That identity overrides any other - wife, lover, friend, spy. It's the strongest drive and motivation for your psyche. Should you be coerced to do an action that is in direct opposition to that drive, your mind and will would reject the coercion. I suppose that the only way that Faison could counter that drive is to apply memory blocks layer by layer. You must have offered tremendous resistance."

"You had to forget the one thing that no mother could - her child." Robert added. "You had to forget everything - conception, the pregnancy period, giving birth. Everything."

"I was able to carry to term?" Anna asked.

Robert picked up the photo of Robin. He flipped a corner and carefully separated another picture from it. He put the second photo in Anna's hands. "This is our son. You named him Andrew. He was ten years old in that picture."

Anna hands trembled. Robert held her hands in his own to steady them. In the picture was a slim almost scrawny boy with windswept dark blond hair with deep set Scorpio blue eyes under arching brows, a pert nose and pouty lips all set in a face that hinted of chiseled angles to come with maturity. He was kneeling inside a canoe holding an oar like an expert. His serious expression made him seem much older than ten. His gaze was turned slightly towards the distance as if he were navigating a path through an obstacle.

"He's gorgeous but so serious. He's so thin. What, you don't feed him?"

"Spoken like a true mother." Robert said.

"I can't wait to tell Robin that Emma has a sixteen year old uncle. Does he take up after you?"

Robert flinched. Anna missed it but Alex did not.

Anna showed off the picture to Alex and Heloise. "He must drive the girls mad at school. What school is he studying at? What does he want to be?"

Robert's face darkened and he looked away for a moment. "This is a lot to take in, Anna. Let's ... let's take it one step at a time all right."

Alex did not miss Robert's subtle evasions and neither did Heloise. They exchanged twin looks of concern before turning their attention back to Robert and Anna. Alex barely knew Heloise Garnier but she had a strong sense that there was more to the woman than what her polished surface revealed, or rather chose to reveal. She would be a strong ally.

Robert position his chair opposite Anna's. He sat down. "I will put you in a hypnotic trance. Then I will trigger the first or root memory using a specific object that only you or I would know. When I do that, a domino effect will start and all the other memories that have been suppressed will come to you. Hand me the picture and we'll start together."

"Together." With obvious reluctance, Anna handed the picture back to Robert and took the first part of the poem.

In a soothing voice, Robert began the mantra to ease Anna into the hypnotic state. "Anna, listen to my voice and only my voice. I'm going to help you relax. While I count to 3, I want you to breath in."

"1-2-3" Anna breathed in. "Now hold your breath. 1-2-3. Good. Breath out now. 1-2-3."

Robert repeated the breathing exercise once more followed by the relaxation phase. "You have a good imagination, don't you?"

Anna nodded.

"I know you do. I want you to imagine a wave. A wave of relaxation just like on a boat. Feel this wave with each deep and fresh breath you take. As you fill your lungs you feel a wave of relaxation going from your head to your toes. Just like on a boat your body relaxes with this wave of relaxation."

Anna sighed contentedly.

"Feel your body relaxed from the knees to the thighs. Each muscle in your thighs now feel relaxed and calm like those in your calves and feet. Let this relaxation sink in and feel how good it is. Now you feel the muscles of the hips relaxed and calm. They feel heavy against the chair. You feel a wave of relaxation going from your head to your toes, just like on a boat your body relaxes with this wave of relaxation. You feel the muscles of your stomach relaxed and calm. this relaxation goes to your chest. Now in your neck down to your arms and now this relaxation that you feel is so good in your hands. Your hands are now relaxed the same way your feet are.   Anna sat relaxed. Her head leaned back slightly.  Robert continued. "Now feel the wave again. You feel this wave with each breath you take. You feel a wave of relaxation going from your head to your toes, and this makes you want to sleep. Sleep now. Sleep. Close your eyes, Anna. Sleep."

Anna's eyes fluttered but only closed halfway. Her shoulders tensed.

"She's fighting it. Hardy did a good job on the resistance method." Robert breathed in and began to work Anna to an even deeper state of relaxation. "The wave is coming over you - a wave of relaxation. You've felt this before on a boat. As you sway from side to side you feel your body going deeper and deeper into hypnosis and relaxation. Feel this wave with each deep cleansing breath you take. As you fill your lungs you feel a wave of relaxation going from your head to your toes. You're starting to feel sleepy."

Anna's eyes finally closed but her neck and head were tense.  

"I'm going to count backwards from 10 to 1 while you're going down some stairs covered with a rich thick deep carpet when you get to the bottom you will fall into a deep state of relaxation and hypnosis when we get to 1. Nod if you understand."

Anna nodded.

"Ten. You feel your body sinking into a deep rich carpeting. Nine. You feel your body sinking more into this luxurious carpeting. Eight. Your body is sinking now into this thick, plush, deep, rich, carpeting. Seven. you let your body sink and feel yourself going into a deep sleep. So relaxed."

Anna's head rolled back and her shoulders slumped.

"Six. Your body is sinking deeper and deeper. Five. Let your body and mind sleep now. You want to sleep. Four. Sleep now. Three. Keep sleeping now and feel your body sinking deeper."

Anna's breath became deep and measured, calm.

"Two. Sleep now. One. Sleep now." Robert examined Anna making sure that she was asleep. "Listen now, this is very important. When you wake up, you will remember everything that happened while you were in this state of relaxation and hypnosis. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, Anna, open your eyes. Begin reading the poem."

Perhaps buoyed by the revelation of her new son, Anna's voice held an almost palpably joyful tone as she read. "Always for the first time. Hardly do I know you by sight. You return at some hour of the night to a house at an angle to my window. A wholly imaginary house."

"Do you remember the Webber house? You lived there. You were happy."

"Yeah," Anna fairly giggled. "Our family home. It's the Scorpio house now."

"Go back to that house. Open the front door. Step inside. Look around. Remember when you first moved in."

Anna laughed low and husky. "We were very naughty. Everywhere. And really creative."

Heloise hid her smile behind a manicured hand. Alex rolled her eyes heavenward.

Robert cleared his throat. "You brought your husband a surprise present that he really, really liked. Do you remember what it was?"

Anna smiled in memory. "Mmmm. An antique barber's chair. Mint condition."

"Very good. Now slow down that day. Go back to that night, after dinner. In the bedroom."

Anna's brows furrowed in concentration. "I can't." Her body tensed. Her breathing became uneven. "Something ... someone won't let me."

"There's only me and you, Anna. No one else."

"That's not true," came Anna's sing song reply.

Alex examined Anna and the monitors. Heart rate, blood pressure, temperature and breath rate were all ticking higher and higher. Anna's fight or flight reaction was escalating. "Robert, slow it down."

Robert shook his head. His voice took on a note of urgency. "It's all right, Anna. I'm here with you. You WANT to see what's behind the door."

"I mustn't. Must protect. It's the only choice." Anna's whole body was tense like a spring held in absolute tension.

"You NEED to get inside the room." Robert cajoled. Perspiration beaded on his forehead. "It's just a door. It won't hurt you."

"She will. So sad and angry." Anna rocked back and forth her hands like iron claws on the arm rests.

One by one the monitors began to beep and chirp.

Anna gasped a guttural intake. "She wants the pain to stop. MAKE IT STOP!"

"It's too much for her. Break it off, Robert!" Alex shouted.

Without warning, Anna's eyes snapped wide open her eyes hard and blank. Her voice came out low, nearly melodic and oddly accented. "Do you hear ... the waters ... whispering?"

Robert recoiled as if burned.

"Pull her out. That is an order!" Alex said. "Now, Robert!"

Robert cried out. "I can't pull her out! This ... this wasn't supposed to happen!"

A/N: Ok, no dillydallying musical chairs on paternity, gender or name. Methinks there are other ways to fashion intrigue and interest than muddy misdirection and awkward revising. Anyone go 'Eeeeek!' at the end?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_1992 Venezuela on the ocean going yacht, Nereo_

The maritime radio squawked out a burst of static before a voice became discernible - "... suspect craft seen in Mochima ... heading unknown. Air sea rescue patrols dispatched to assist ... foreign authorities ... capture of known fugitives ... deadly force ...." A quick glance at radar told Captain Yaguezal that hiding in the islands of the Mochima Maritime Park had been a very bad decision.

The captain snatched the intercom. "Mr. Faison, authorities have been alerted. Helicopters sighted from the north. Apaches. Two of them."

"WSB, DVX, who else?" By reflex, Andre checked his semi-automatic pistol. "Just like the old days."

"How did they find us so ... so QUICKLY?!" Faison faced Robert accusation evident in his face and voice. "THIS ... THIS is your FAULT."

"We lost them in Caracas. I'm sure of it." Andre said as he repacked his medical kit.

"Then someone knows me really well or we have a new player in the game," Robert said. Anna's head rested on his shoulder. "Time to wake up, sweetheart. Come on."

Faison smashed a finger on the intercom. "Captain, all engines full. Out to sea!"

"No, Cesar! Not to sea. Towards the marina."

"Back? Why?" Faison demanded.

"In the open sea, we're sitting ducks," Robert explained. "But closer to the shipping lanes and the shoreline, I may have more options for a ... a diversion or escape."

"I see." Faison's eyes lingered on Anna's still face. "You mean to go through with your plan."

Robert glanced at Andre then Anna and finally at Faison. "We're already dead to the world. I have no evidence to clear us. We're the juicy scraps in a junkyard game between rabid hungry dogs!"

"Any of them will shoot first and damn the questions or the circumstances," Andre's glance fell to the transport incubator secured to a wall in the far side of the cabin. The power indicator blinked green. So far so good. "The battery has four hours left. I have to get the baby to land, Robert."

"I'll buy you as much time as I can." Robert said gravely. "Whatever it takes."

"We will do the same for you," replied Faison.

"Not on my child's life you won't. It's time we parted company."

"The hero must be the martyr. That must be a rule ... somewhere." Faison said with disgust. He punched the intercom. "Captain, change course west ... return to Bahia Redonda."

"What? You are mad! They will -"

"You have your orders. Execute them." Faison removed a folded piece of paper from his jacket. He handed the paper to Robert. "You may still be taken alive. Here are the instructions as promised. It is a rush job but the ... the best I can do. Once you begin, you cannot ... must not stop until the end, you understand?"

Robert nodded. "There won't be any lasting effects?"

"Still suspicious, Robert, after all that has passed. I would protect Anna with my life and -"

"I respect you. That doesn't mean I trust you, with anything or anyone of mine." Robert said meaning every word.

"Boats incoming from the south," Captain Yaguezal interrupted on the intercom. "Fast ones."

"Full speed on original course, Captain. Evasive maneuvers."

The engines whined as the throttle was opened fully. The Nereo smashed against the choppy waves at breakneck speed. Faison issued more rapidfire orders. They could hear the rushed footsteps on deck of the crew. A sudden course change made the deck pitch violently. The floor of the main cabin tilted dangerously sending loose articles crashing down.

"Get her out of here, Scorpio!" Faison yelled while staggering out of the main cabin on his way to the command deck.

"Andre, take care of our boy and ... and that Faison keeps to his part of the deal."

"You have my word and Jacques'." Andre helped Robert with Anna before closing the hatch. He set to work on the incubator intent on maximizing the battery life. Briefly, he lifted the reflective insulation quilt to look in on his patient. Andrew, premature but with a healthy red hue to his skin, slept peacefully unaware of how much his life was dependent on the tubes and sensors twining around his body. "All right, namesake of mine, it's just you and me. You're a fighter like your parents. Keep fighting just a bit longer."

Robert clambered up the stairs cradling Anna in his arms. The color had returned to Anna's cheeks. She would wake soon. The wind beat at them as the the Nereo sped recklessly through the water. Under his feet, the deck rose. Over the howling wind, Robert could hear the sound of heavy duty hydraulic motors. He grinned. "Faison's not so little surprise."

The Nereo lifted upwards on its hydrofoils struts. It's speed increased until it was literally flying over the water. In the distance, the shoreline and marina was just visible over the horizon. Freighters, tankers and cruise ships lay anchored off shore.

"Big boats, hmm, I can work with that." Robert said under his breath. He grabbed a passing crewman to help him hoist Anna into his cigarette boat then lower it to water level. Even as he secured her harness, Anna began to stir. He started the engine. He headed for the freighters and tankers and away from the Nereo.

Faison watched their departure from the command deck. He kept watch until they disappeared out of sight.

With a line of big ships in sight, the helicopters were closing in. Robert zigged and zagged evading but still trying to keep their attention.

"Robert?" Anna said groggily.

"Hey, time to join the party, luv!" He shouted back at her. "How do you feel?"

Anna kept her head down as she moved across the boat towards Robert. "Headache, a little stiff."

Tracer fire exploded around the boat. Robert swerved hard right. "if you can return fire, I'd really appreciate it!"

"Faison? The boat?" Anna smashed the glass window of the gun cabinet. She pulled out an assault rifle.

"We're well away from him." Robert picked his target - a tanker low in the water with no visible crew on the deck.

Anna slipped an ammunition clip into the rifle with practiced ease. She looked up and saw the helicopters advancing and the tanker looming in front. "Going to try to mask our radar signature behind the tanker?"

"Got it in one, Mrs. Scorpio."

Anna pulled Robert's face down for a quick kiss. "For luck, Mr. Scorpio!"

Robert grinned wickedly holding her gaze. "When you're this good, who needs luck."

"Robert, you ARE going to tell me what going on, right ?"

"Over mai tais." Robert winked at Anna.

"On a hot beach." Anna snapped back as she positioned herself to return fire.

Robert's boat screamed into the scattered maze of tankers and freighters. The black Apache helicopters separated one following the boat and the other to deal with the other pursuing boats making their way towards the tankers. The maze was going to be crowded and soon.

A/N: Thoughts? How's the overall pacing? Slow? Too fast? Boring? Too confusing? Leave a comment if you can. It's the only way an author can gauge improvement or not, as the case may be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Do you hear ... the waters ... whispering?" Anna repeated.

"Stop this or I will." said Alex firmly.

"I can't. I mustn't. Let me try something different." Robert leaned closer to her. His voice became gentler but firm. "Anna, back away from the door."

The tension left her body. Panting, she slumped in the chair like a string-less marionette.

"We need to relax again. While I count to 3, I want you to breath in."

"1-2-3" Robert began the relaxation technique again. "Now hold your breath. 1-2-3. Good. Breathe out now. 1-2-3."

Once Anna was calm, he resumed coaxing her to open the door.

"You're at the door. You're not alone. I'm with you."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Robert."

"That's right, Anna. Do you trust me?"

Anna's smile was bright as the sun. "Yes. I do."

Robert took one of her hands into his own. "We're a good team."

"The best."

"I'm here with you now. Can you feel my hand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, open the door."

"I can't. She won't let me."

"Together we'll open the door. I'm right there with you holding your hand. We're stronger together aren't we?"

"Always."

"Good. Open the door. Push against it."

"I'm trying."

"Remember, I'm right here ... with you. Keep trying."

Her body stiffened. Her face contorted in effort then pain.

Anna turned the knob and stepped inside.

###

It was their bedroom. At that moment Robert came in and closed the door behind him. The lock clicked into place. Robert lifted the phone receiver off its cradle and left it lying beside the phone.

"Not taking any chances on interruptions, Robert?"

"Nada. Zip. This Eckert case has me all distracted. But right now, right now, I need to focus exclusively on my wife."

"This wife likes what she's hearing so far." Anna sat on the end of the bed brushing her long dark hair.

Robert knelt in front of her and leaned against the bed, a hand on either side of her. His eyes looked into hers. Her breath hitched. Robert bent slightly and kissed her. Anna's lips parted to taste him. Her tongue glided upon his lips as she leaned unresisting into his solid body. She felt the familiar surge of warmth they always generated together start again. She slid her arms around his neck and she lost herself in a mindless kiss.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. "You've been distracted all day."

"Have I kindled your curiosity?

"Along with other things. What's going on with the spy who loves me?"

"The answer is going to cost you." She teased.

Robert cradled her face with his gentle hands. He kissed her lightly once and twice running his tongue over her lips, down her neck, kissing the hollow at the base of her throat. He could feel her trembling underneath him. "I need to make love to you for an entire week. Two weeks may be enough."

His hand drifted to the opening in her dressing gown. Lazily, his eyes never leaving hers, he parted her dressing gown. His hand not so accidentally brushed against her breast. Naturally, her breast fit snugly in his hand. Her back arched in invitation. He responded by rubbing his thumb across her nipple. She shuddered at his touch. Her hands pressed hard against his shoulders.

"What's the big secret?" He kissed the tops of her breasts.

She gasped. "The what?"

Confident hands slid her gown off her shoulders. He whispered just behind her ear. "The reason for your distraction."

She bent back towards the bed pulling him with her. "We're having a baby."

His head shot up. "What?"

"You heard me. Now, finish what you started."

Eager hands undid buttons and clasps and generally took care of any obstacles to feeling skin against skin.

###

A soft smile played on Anna's face. "You're going to be a daddy. Experience it from the first for the first time."

A flash of pain crossed Robert's face. "That was the plan."

"You want a boy but you won't say so."

"Anna, that was a memory from a long time ago. It can't hurt you anymore."

"No more pain." said Anna.

"You're in the present again." Robert placed the poem in her hand again. "I want you to read the poem. You will remember more memories. They can't hurt you. They have NO power over you. Do you understand?"

"No power. I understand." Anna began to read.

They all watched her closely.

"It is there that from one second to the next, In the inviolate darkness. I anticipate once more the fascinating rift occuring. The one and only rift In the facade and in my heart. The closer I come to you." Her voice faded away on the last syllable. Her body began to shake.

"I can't let him know ... hide, must hide." Anna's voice faded in and out as her mind experiened a stream of memories. "No, you lie. Holly is ... dead. I love Robert ... Robin ... most important thing." Her voice softened became coquettish. "You always wanted a family with me, didn't you?"

Robert swallowed hard. "The memory cascade has begun. I don't know everything that happened between Anna and Faison. I guess we're about to find out."

* * *

A/N: A short chapter to end the week. Thank you for your comments. They are appreciated far more than you know? And they do help make the story better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Somewhere on February 1992_

Anna concluded that she had been drugged. She had all the classic symptoms. Her throat felt scratchy. Her eyes felt dry and heavy. She opened them with effort. She moved her head experimentally side to side.

"You are awake," It was not the voice she wanted to hear. "Just in time for dinner."

"I thought I was dreaming. Had to be."

"You have been asleep far longer than I estimated the dosage to warrant but that was to my advantage." Faison arranged a vase of roses on her bedside table. "Something to brighten the room I think."

Anna sat up. Unsconsciously, her hand dropped to her abdomen. When she did, clarity came to her with such brutal speed that she gasped loudly. "Oh, my god."

"A headache?" Faison asked all solitious and helpful.

"Just ... just give me a minute." Her mind raced. She began to breathe rhythmically forcing a mask of calm over her features that belied her very real panic. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A full day. I was ... was growing concerned." Faison examined her face. "I see the color is returning to your lovely face. You must be hungry. Dinner will be prepared soon and we may continue our discussion."

Anna was definitely not feeling hungry. "Discussion? When?"

"Do you not remember what I said on your wedding day? That you were marrying the wrong man. And so you did."

The tang of nausea clung to the back of her throat. She kept breathing deeply trying to relax and ease her gag reflex. "You were wrong then and you are wrong now. May I have some water please?"

"Of course," Faison walked to a sideboard on the other side of her bed where glasses and a clear carafe of water sat. He poured half a glass and offered it to her.

As she sipped, she surreptiously took in more details about the windowless room she was imprisoned in. A small fireplace held court on the far wall. Her bed lay opposite. The door lay on her left. By the door was a love seat and chintz armchair arranged around a small table. The door to her right she assumed led to a bathroom. Sconces on the walls provided the only light in the room. It was a gilded cage, her cell.

With each sip, Anna could feel her strength returning. Under the coverlet, she stretched her feet and legs. Her left leg felt heavy.

"I do forgive you. I can do nothing else." A knock sounded on the leftmost door. "Enter."

A bullet-headed man with a muscular build and serious demeanor pushed a tray of food into the room before him. Anna noted his sidearm and the definite outline of a boot knife - a large one. An earpiece wire stuck out from his left ear. He projected an air of confident malice.

"Mesick, you may lay out our dinner on that table."

"Hmm, mercenaries now. I quite miss Jacque." Anna's observation was laced with obvious sarcasm.

Faison arched a brow. "Jacque grew tiresome and useless. Mr. Mesick is superb at his job, very professional."

Curiousity prompted Anna to lift her coverlet exposing her left leg. On her ankle was a bracelet of heavy gold chain decorated with a series of square gems. The faint emanation of heat from a red square scalded her skin. She guessed a miniature transmitter accounted for the heat. Faison noticed her looking at the bracelet.

"An insurance policy, Anna. Wander too far from this room and an alarm will notify me. I then have the option to remotely blow your leg off."

"What happened to the tried and true method of some rope and a gag?"

"We must move with the times." Faison touched her forearm intent on helping her off the bed.

Anna pulled away. "Don't touch me!"

"As you wish," Faison pulled her chair out and waited for her. "I am a patient man. One day you shall appreciate and anticipate my touch."

Anna channelled her simmering rage into gracefully arising from the bed composed and alert. As she did, she bit back a harsh if accurate retort. She could not alienate or provoke him at the moment. She had to play for time and opportunity. "You are patient and persistent."

"When the prize is worthy, determination and perseverance are essential."

"Hardly worthy," Anna sat down at the table. "There are many women in the world more -"

"None are fated to be mine as you are, Anna. I realized that a long time ago." Faison poured red wine into her wineglass.

Anna ignored it and sipped water instead. "Fated?"

"You have been instrumental in the most important points of my life." Faison's wistful tone reminded Anna of another conversation. With Robert at the bar of the Port Charles Hotel on a memorable Valentines Day.

Robert's words merged with hers in her mind. _I consider this a third time then. It's funny how we seem to be meeting in bars at the high points of our lives. This a high point? Yes, I would say so considering the low point we've just been through. Well, it's good to be talking again. I agree._ Images flitted through her memories. She remained silent as she relived the night privately riding along on a hormonal surge. _Here's to our daughter and Valentines. And to kissing away hostilities._

Faison took her silence as assent to continue. He rambled as he began to eat. "My career was enhanced greatly by the spectacular success of your missions. Were it not for you I would not have had the influence I had. The more challenging the mission, the better you performed. I tried to reward you appropriately but you never accepted any of my gifts. Using you as the protagonist of my books was a stroke of good fortune. Your help was invaluable in my completed research on the Lumina crystals. You see all high points. Together we can be the best, Anna."

"Together," Anna murmurred more entranced in her memories than her present reality.

Faison noticed that Anna had not touched her food. "Are you not hungry?"

"Starving," Anna said absentmindedly.

"Is the food not to your liking? They are all your favorites." Faison asked. The question brought Anna out of her reminiscences with a jolt.

Anna took a long gulp of water. She brought her mind fully to the present. "Um, food, yes. It's fine. Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

Faison smiled approvingly at her. "I am gratified that we can be civil. Open hostilities ruins the appetite."

"We're adults. Certainly not strangers. Friends even after our past." Anna selected the items least offensive to her pregnancy affected sense of smell and began to eat. She really was hungry. "No need to make the situation more unpalateable for either of us."

"I agree," Faison poured more wine for himself. "You have not touched the wine."

Anna thought quickly. "I don't think I ought to. I have a slight headache from the knockout drug."

"I sincerely ... wish that it had not been necessary." Faison said with obvious distaste.

Anna brushed her loose hair back. "I'd like to avoid a repeat event myself."

"So would I," Faison said. He twirled his wineglass in the air. Then looked at Anna through the glass. "I see a woman wasting away in this backwater of a city."

Anna was elated to know that the were still in Port Charles. The room held no clues. Try as she might she had not been able to discern any identifiable sounds like sirens, harbor bells or the like. She surmised that she had been drugged at the Taylor home and then brought here. She calculated that she had been missing for a little over twenty-hours. Robert was due back from Mac's birthday party in New York tomorrow. She had to keep buying time for herself and Robert to find her. Above everything else, she must not reveal her pregnancy. She remembered the portrait of Faison, Robin and herself hanging in Windemere, a portrait of a family. If Faison knew of her baby, it would change everything. She had to maintain control of the situation.

"I see a woman in the prime of her life," Faison continued. His tone was admiring and persuasive. "I see a woman unafraid of challenges becoming content to atrophy and wither settling ... to a life of the mundane."

"I don't call having a family mundane," Anna answered.

"Remember what I said to you when I recruited you into the DVX?"

Anna looked at Faison straight in the eyes. "Yes. You said that I could be more, more than I was, more than I could ever imagine."

"I still believe that, Anna. You have so much inside of you, locked away by the drabness of this ... so ordinary a life. You can be extraordinary!"

"I have so much now that I didn't have before - a family, stability, a home, good friends, roots in a community, a future. You can't offer those things to me."

Faison leaned across the table. He took one of her hands in his. "I could if you would only allow it."

Anna said not pulling her hand away. Her voice softened. "Please understand. Nothing you do can change my feelings towards Robert and our family. Our time, if we ever could have had one, is in the past. Let it lie."

"What of the light in your eyes whenever we met? I looked forward to each meeting just for that. There were no feelings then?"

"Cesar, I was fifteen when I first met you through Nanny, your mother. I was a sheltered lonely idealist who read endless romance novels of chivalry and happily ever afters. And here you came unsettling my orderly existence. You always listened to me even when I nattered on about anything and everything. I was fascinated as only a teenager can be at someone who is nineteen and infinitely more worldly and wise in her eyes. It was nothing more than that."

"Are you sure, Anna?"

"I like to think we became friends after I joined the DVX years later. Certainly you always encouraged me and I felt that you supported me, too."

"Always." Faison let her hand go and sat back in the armchair. "Tell me, honestly between us, now. If you had never met Robert would you have stayed with the DVX and ... me?"

Anna took her time answering. When she did it was a truthful answer and her eyes told Faison so. "I don't know. I was a different person then. We all were."

Faison nodded satisfied. "I have always considered us as friends. I am happy that you thinks so, too. That is a start."

"Start? For what?"

"For our future, of course." assured Faison. "What else?"

* * *

A/N: I've always thought there was more to the past of Anna and Faison than what was shown and that it could have been explored in the Cartel s/l. Here's my take on what happened after the kidnapping. Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Want to know more?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

All the light sconces were turned off save for one giving the illusion of night darkness in the room. Cool air wafted from two small vents. Her nerves had yet to unwind from the tension-filled hours in Faison's company. Exhaustion dragged at her limbs and body but her mind would not surrender to sleep. It couldn't.

Anna huddled in the bed with the duvet pulled tight. Her skin felt clammy and cool. Unconsciously, her body spooned against the pillow she hugged to her just as she would with Robert. His body was a furnace. It always calmed her to feel that comforting heat in the night. Tonight more than any other, she desperately sought that comfort.

She focused her mind to remembering happy times and good memories. To lose her sense of reality if only for a few hours of sleep. She had to rest for the baby's sake more than her own.

###

Robin looked first at her father then her mother and back to her father. There was something going on between her parents she was sure of it but she wasn't picking up any clues this morning.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Anna asked. "Is my lipstick smeared or something?"

"No, Mom. I'm just noticing that you and Dad don't fight as much anymore."

"Sure we do," Robert said.

"Not like the way you used to," Robin insisted. Her voice changed to a quasi-scientific tone tinged with a faux British accent. "Our recent observations of the subjects has led us to conclude that they are much too happy. The level of insults has reached barely detectable levels and the grumpy factor is surprisingly absent."

Anna chortled. "My little scientist."

"We ARE happy. What's wrong with that?" Robert asked.

"I think it's great. But I think that maybe there's something else going on."

Anna looked at her daughter over the rim of her coffee mug. "Really? Do tell."

"You're planning a surprise for Thanksgiving aren't you?"

"I'm dreading just planning the menu," Anna said.

"Hmm, something for Christmas then. Are we going to see the ballet or a show in New York City?"

Robert looked amusingly at his daughter. "I seem to recall that that's been done before."

"I loved the Nutcracker. I wouldn't mind seeing it again." Robin turned suitably adoring eyes at her father. "And I know Jody would love it. We can get all dressed up and everything."

Robert made noncommittal noises while finishing his eggs and toast. Anna rustled the morning paper she was reading.

"Okay, okay, keep your secret surprises. I know that I'll find out eventually anyway."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you," said Robert.

"Aha! So there is a surprise. I knew it!" Robin grinned in triumph.

"Can't put one over my little girl," Robert smiled like the cheshire cat. "Now, give us a kiss and head off to school."

As soon as Robin closed the front door, her parents exploded into laughter. Robin heard the peals of laughter and smiled to herself. All was right in the world.

"I'm going to have to hide my appointment book from her." said Anna. "She notices everything."

"She knows us too well," said Robert. He buttered his second pair of toast.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger and she knows it."

"Well, she learned that from her mother." Robert refilled his coffee. "When are we going to tell her?"

"When I'm in the second trimester in the fourth month around the end of January. By then, Dr. Collins can have a better prognosis. Anyway, I'm going to start showing. No hiding that from our eagle-eyed daughter."

"All right. But no later. I want sufficient time to gloat over impending fatherhood, buy cigars, dote on my wife, go to Lamaze classes and all that stuff." Robert said.

"You've been reading up have you. Good. The first trimester is the calm before the storm that is the second trimester."

Robert grinned. "I'm looking forward to my sexy wife."

"Oh, yeah, with mood swings more violent than an ocean in a storm, stretch marks on my belly and bloated ankles as large as your forearms."

"I'll take all that plus the happy glow and the sex drive of a courtesan." Robert said. "In fact, I'm going to make some changes in the department to free up my time."

"What kind of changes?"

"This Eckert case has brought to my attention the department's lack of finesse in matters forensic. We're good but we could be better."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You started to modernize the department and I'd like to start back where you left off. It was definitely the right thing to do."

Anna brightened at his professional compliment. "That might be a tall order with the new budget."

"It won't happen overnight but we have really good people, dedicated people. And the city deserves the best force it can have, especially when my children are going to be wandering around it."

"I knew there was a selfish reason in there somewhere." teased Anna.

"A new round of promotions is coming up. I'm going to max out the number of detective promotions. Then augment the beat cops with seniors from the police academy. Get them some early experience."

"Start up the neighborhood watch, Robert. We had a good record with that. It ended due to neglect not volunteers. Maybe, use retired cops as coordinators."

"Good one. I'll add that to the list. Any other suggestions?"

"Education matters. I've always wanted to have a ... a day in the department kind of tour for the kids. That way they can have an early understanding of what the police do and, more importantly, why. Maybe having their fingerprints done, a mugshot taken and an hour in a cell will impress upon them the reality of the seamier side of life in Port Charles."

"Excellent. I'm going to pick through the senior detectives and send a few to the Bureau for forensic training. I believe Guy would welcome an assistant. I plan on delegating more to him."

"Poor Guy!" said Anna in mock horror.

Robert wadded up his napkin. "What have you planned for the day?"

"I'm going into the office and check out the cases on file -"

"Anna, we talked about this. Let Felicia and the new guy handle it."

"And what am I supposed to do all day long?"

"Decorate the house, flip through magazines, attend PTA meetings, go shopping for more shoes and ... and gestate madly," Robert said. "That last one is the most important."

"You have visions of turning me into ... into Betty Crocker."

"I have visions of you holding our newborn child in your arms while I take a gazillion pictures." Robert said softly. "I see us bringing the baby home. Mac holding the baby at its christening. Robin fussing over it endlessly. Our friends complimenting us on the most gorgeous baby in existence, ever."

The unspoken longing in his eyes made Anna pause. She knew how much this baby meant to her but it meant so much more to Robert. Late at night, he had questioned her over and over about how her pregnancy with Robin had gone. Though she had made light of the various hardships she had endured, she knew that he hadn't been fooled. She suspected that he had at one time years ago grilled Filomena on details. Anna did not want to dwell on how Filomena must have described her arrival on her doorstep - heavily pregnant with only the possessions she could carry.

Robert led Anna to the sofa. He put his arms around her for their now traditional morning routine. "I wasn't there for Robin when I should have been. I wasn't able to support you in any way. That's not going to be the case this time around."

"I need to be doing something, Robert."

"I know. I know. And as soon as the baby is born, I don't care if you decide to scale the Himalayas while I stay home and tend to the children."

Anna laughed. "I do love you. Children has a nice sound to it."

"Yeah, it does." Robert squeezed her hand. "There's nothing I can do to ... to make up for our lost years but I mean to try my hardest."

"And drive me crazy in the end." Anna said. "We've come full circle you and I. Our family. Our new baby-to-be. We have no secrets between us anymore. The past is past. Let's enjoy the present."

"I'm going to enjoy it best knowing that you're taking care of yourself. I promise you, if you want to go back to PI work afterwards, I won't hold you back. If you want to set up a nursery at the office, fine with me. However, we're going to have to increase the security of that place."

"I was thinking of hiring a nanny. What do you think?"

"As long as she can pass a drug test, a thorough background check and a psychological profile from the Hardy boy."

"That won't leave much of a pool of candidates, Robert."

"I'm not going to have people of questionable intent and character anywhere around our family." Robert said strongly.

Anna had noticed that Robert's protective instincts had become more and more pronounced lately. "I thought at first that you were bellowing like a papa bear protecting his lair. Upon further reflection, I think you're going through a sympathetic pregnancy."

"I am not!"

"The mood swings, the increased apetite, the paranoia about me and -"

"All married men gain weight. It's part of that feeling of comfort and wellbeing."

Anna brushed his chest. "Let's check for symptoms."

"I'll start exercising more."

She unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hand inside. "Are your nipples tender?" She squeezed.

"Ow! Hey, don't dig your nails in."

"Oops. Let me kiss it and make it all better."

Robert led her by the hand upstairs. "I think you're right about this sympathetic stuff. It warrants a full investigation."

###

Anna finally drifted off to sleep. A small smile graced her lips.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to robertannafan for a comment about a missing detail. Enjoy the family moment while you can. It gets bumpy from here. Are Anna and Robert still in character? Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The woman nearly writhed in the chair so consumed was she with thoughts, feelings and memories of times she had forgotten and could never forget again. Alternating between tears of bitterness and joy, Anna experienced all the tumult of the past accompanied by a litany of comments and observations. She was on a rollercoaster that was still climbing to the top. The dive downward would be shattering.

The monitors were clearly describing the uphill climb. Anna's heart rate and blood pressure were all at levels common to someone in a life and death struggle. Her hair clung to her face and neck soaked with perspiration.

"This is so ... so graceless." Alex said watching her twin closely. "Hypnosis strips any dignity you possess. It's hideous."

"Speaking from personal experience?" asked Robert.

"Unfortunately, yes. Have you been a recipient yourself?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Robert mimicked. He dried Anna's forehead with a towel.

"I don't know how much more she can take."

"Never underestimate Anna's inner strength. I've learned not to."

"How much longer?"

"She's read the entire poem. We have to wait until all the memories are released. It could take a few more minutes or an hour or more."

"How many memories have been repressed?"

"I don't know."

Alex checked the monitors one more time. Then she studied the personal tableau before her. Robert leaned into Anna to dab her forehead or hold her before she fell out the chair. His touch was sure and tender. It was a behavior at odds with his normally abrupt manner. When her sister grew more agitated, a touch or a word from Robert calmed her. Anna's every emotion was laid bare to this man. Yet, she sensed no anxiety or personal fear from either of them.

She had been surprised at how readily Anna had ceded control of the situation to Robert. There was no drawn out debate, jockeying for position or fighting for control. She remembered Anna's clashes with her former husband David Hayward sometimes over the most trivial things. With him there was always an underlying competitiveness and mistrust despite their undeniable passion for each other. But with Robert there was an unspoken acceptance and a nearly tangible sense of mutual trust that went beyond marital affection or instinctive passion. She doubted that Anna trusted anyone in the same way not even her.

Despite their obvious bond, Alex could not decipher the tangle of their lives no matter how she tried. She decided to try the blunt approach.

"Robert, I must ask. Why have you waited this long to tell her about Andrew?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"That's not an answer."

"That answer fits as well as any other," answered Robert. "Until all the facts are out there, you're going to have to trust me and my judgment, Alex."

"Anna trusts you with her life."

"Yes, and I trust her with mine."

"But that doesn't mean that you won't hurt her, does it? Or she hurt you."

"Sometimes the truth hurts. Keeping the truth to oneself is often less painful to other people. Anna and I have done both to each other." Robert lifted Anna out of the chair and laid her on the couch.

"In the past when we've talked about the explosion, what she could remember, she's never blamed you. She only blamed Faison and herself." Alex made sure that the monitor lines remained attached.

"Anna takes on too much blame on herself, always has," said Robert. "As competent and confident as she is, when things go wrong, she never thinks that she'd done all she could. Sometimes you have to let go of the guilt but that's hard."

"Sometimes impossible," agreed Alex. "I've heard bits and pieces about your early history. How did you two meet?"

"She was assigned to be my new partner much to my outrage. The first time I saw her she smiled like an imp that had just gotten away with the cookie jar. She had an insociant air about her like nothing was ... was going to bother her because she was confident she could do the job." Robert said. "She made it very clear that I was an equal to her and not the other way around or, heaven forbid, her superior in any way. On our first mission, Anna rescued the hostage pretty much singlehandedly. I wanted to strangle her and then kiss her senseless until dawn."

Alex laughed a throaty laugh. "She describes you the same way, nearly identical down to the killing and kissing."

"Two feisty peas in a pod - that's us," said Robert. "But beware anyone who tried to get between us. We can be a handful."

Heloise came into the room. "Robert, Alex, I must return to Paris. My husband is due to return from Capetown later today. How is Anna?"

"She hasn't had any seizures which was my primary concern. She's holding her own." Alex answered. "I'm hoping this ends soon."

"Jacques has been very concerned about her." Heloise said. "Robert, may I have a word in private please?"

**###**

Heloise and Robert went into his suite. As he closed the door, Robert's face and body sagged revealing the true exhaustion he was feeling.

Heloise embraced him trying to give him the support he needed. "Anna is a remarkable woman, Robert. You must not despair."

"She'll hate me." Robert said simply. "Once she knows everything."

"Perhaps and perhaps not." soothed Heloise. "Anna may be very upset for a while but not forever. And hate is merely the opposite of love. If there is hate, there will be love."

Robert sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "Alex asked me why I had waited so long to tell her. What could I say? The truth? That I wanted to preserve the little fantasy of the happy family that we were before everything blew up. That I ... I never wanted to tarnish Anna's conviction that she's a wonderful mother. I know that that could destroy her, Heloise. I know it."

"You cannot protect her from the truth any longer." Heloise sat down beside him.

"I can save the city, the world, but I can't protect my own family."

"Enough with the self-hate. It does not become you." Heloise pulled his hands away. "The pressure upon you was extreme."

"That's an excuse. I should have found another way." said Robert. "The chest ... I'll have that shipped somewhere else."

"No, Robert, give it to Anna. All of it. It will help her understand the truth. She'll have more questions than ever. And the same for your daughter and brother."

"You're right. Thank you. I'm relieved and terrified at the same time." Robert winced and grabbed at his waist. "Ooh, I left it too long."

Heloise was startled. "What's wrong?"

"My colostomy bag. i have to tend to it."

"That reminds me. Jacques said that he is very proud of how you are handling your medical issues."

Robert snorted. "It's not like I have much choice. It's a nuisance but it has kept me alive."

"How much longer will you have to use such a contraption?"

"The doctors say the usual minimum is a year. I want to shave off a few months from that estimate."

Understanding dawned in Heloise's eyes. "For Anna."

"I'm hardly the man she fell in love with." Robert gestured to his waist. "With this thing, I'm barely half a man even on a good day."

"You underestimate yourself. You can be very charming when you exert yourself."

"Charm doesn't go far with Anna."

"From what I could see, Anna wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her. Be patient, Robert. Regain your health and then your lady." Heloise asked. "May I tell Andre and Jacques about Anna's memory returning?"

Robert nodded. "They might as well prepare themselves for her return."

"Andre is uneasy about that."

"Why?"

"Robert, he tells me little and about Venezuela even less than that. All he will say is that it was his worst personal failure."

"Faison is the ultimate survivor - cunning, deceitful, selfish and immoral. Unless Andre had eyes in the back of his head, two heads and four arms, I can't see how he could have prevented Faison from taking Andrew."

"I remember how terribly hard Andre and Jacques worked to find Faison. They traveled everywhere. Used money like rain water to pay informers. When they failed, I think that is when Jacques' health began to decline."

"I can't predict how Anna will react. We'll all have to play it by ear." Robert kissed Heloise on the cheek. "Get on that plane and welcome Andre home. Give my godson a big kiss from me."

* * *

A/N: Cue melodramatic music. Methinks Scorpio may have done a deal with the devil. Thank you to reviewers and commenters.

OldGHFan - There will be some fun family times just not for a while. How about if I do a "Robin Jr PI" type story after this one is done with lots of family moments set during the Robert & Katherine time period? Lots of possibilities - Rowdy, King, Mary, Mac, SpyMommy & SpyDaddy's platonic relationship slowly thawing from the deep freeze, Friday the bloodhound, hmm. Adventures in Babysitting at the Brownstone? Strange new teacher at the school? A visit to the Asian Quarter to help O-Lin? Jr reporter at Tiffany's TV station? Wonder if there are more crystals on Spoon Island?

Faye - Hope some of your questions about Faison and Anna are answered. More to come though.

annarobertfan - The black box order is mucho importante. Watch for it later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Somewhere on February 1992_

Legs splayed, arms stretched over one leg, Anna pondered her situation while doing some yoga. By her inner reckoning she had been a prisoner for at least four days. If it was day or night she didn't know and couldn't care. Her existence was this one room and the damnable bracelet that kept her in. Her eyes scanned the room for the umpteenth time. Though she had studied the walls she hadn't found any seams or other marks. The unnatural quietness led her to believe she was underground.

Faison had provided her a simple but complete wardrobe. She had rested and bathed and now felt closer to her usual self than ever before. To keep track of the days, Anna had adopted a strict schedule - light aerobic exercise, a shower, breakfast, book reading, yoga, a very light lunch, a tea time nap, book reading and a late supper. Her captors by now were well aware of the routine. Faison joined her for almost all meals. Otherwise, she was left alone.

Loud voices on the other side of the door caught her attention.

"Scorpio will NOT stop me this time. I have seen to that."

At the mention of Robert's name, Anna pressed her ear closer against the door.

"You UNDERSTAND what you have to do, don't you?"

Anna's hopes soared at the frustration in Faison's voice. The more frustrated he became the higher the likelihood that he would make a mistake. His agitation had increased incrementally in the last two days so she gleefully assumed that his plan was falling apart.

"It is very clear to me what is wrong, Mother. You are letting your ... feelings for Holly MESS up my PLANS. How can I forgive you for that?"

"Nanny is in Port Charles?" Anna whispered. "Holly?"

"I will not HAVE it! Follow the plan, mother, can you do that for me? Hmm."

"How is that possible?"

"Anna will never be happy without her daughter. I WILL have her."

"I'll see you dead first." Anna whispered.

"All right, Mother, don't cry. I know it is difficult but you have never failed me before, have you?"

"You left me little choice. I had to punish you as a reminder, that is all."

The underlying menace in his voice made the hairs on Anna's arm stand on end. She had to find a way to derail Faison's plans. Anything to buy her and Robert more time.

"You will know when it is time. Just remember the plan, Mother, the plan. Good bye." There was a pause. "Mesick, it is time to begin tying up loose ends. Ensure that Frankie Taylor and his mother never return from their latest audition. And has my wedding gift been delivered?"

It was too much to take in. Anna made her way blindly to the couch absorbing all she had overheard. She sat down. To an electronic observer she seemed the picture of calm with her eyes open, her face immobile. Only her tightly clenched fists revealed her rage.

Anna dismissed Holly and Nanny from her mind. They were not important. Robin, Robert and Faison had to be her focus now. One hand gently rubbed her abdomen. In a few weeks her pregnancy would become apparent to a casual observer and her physical symptoms would soon disable her. She had to act and her window of time was closing fast. If she could just introduce one or two disruptive actions, then Faison's plan could be pushed further out of his control and into hers.

She steadied her breathing until determination and will sharpened her mind to an ice cold clarity. She dismissed the wife, lover, friend and mother. It was time for the operative, the black widow and maybe the killer. She could not wait for opportunities to present themselves. She had to act to set things in motion.

Anna slipped to the floor. She began her exercises once more. Her head turned at the door's opening. Faison entered. In one smooth motion, Anna raised herself from the floor. She took a seat on the couch.

"Good afternoon, Anna. I see now how you have kept yourself so beautiful." He sat down next to her.

"I like to stay fit." Anna answered. "It's best for the mind and the body not just cosmetics."

Faison took her hand. "I hope you are now fully rested." He looked down on her open palm where several cuts oozed blood. "You've hurt your hand."

"Did I? I ... I didn't feel anything."

"They are not too deep," Faison pressed a hankerchief into her palm. "How did you get these?"

"I must have touched something sharp. Don't trouble yourself."

Faison kissed her hand. "You are never too much trouble, Anna."

Anna wet her lips before saying, "Speaking of trouble, let me go. Robert will be on your trail by now. Get far, far away from here while you can."

"Oh, no, no, my white rose, the game is afoot and I have studied well my enemy."

Anna stiffened imperceptibly. "Have you?"

"Let me tell you about Robert Scorpio," Faison began to pace. His face became very animated and his gestures just shy of manic.

Anna feigned a relaxed interested posture. She poured herself some water from the pitcher on the table by the couch.

"Robert is formidable but he is predictable. He is relentless but prone to redirection. He trusts deeply but that trust can be misplaced." Faison exclaimed. "What have I always said is the best strategy to employ against a strong opponent?"

"The best strategy takes advantage of an enemy's strengths while exploiting the enemy's weaknesses at every level possible." Anna replied. "What sort of cleverness have you done, Cesar?"

Faison smirked. "Cleverness, yes, that ... that is the right word. I must admit it has been the most complex plan I have ever devised."

Anna's eyes were hard as diamond chips but her voice was velvety soft. "What have you done that you are so proud of?"

"I have created a maze of dead ends and false trails layered over the real strategy. I have greatly amused myself watching Scorpio traverse my maze like a frantic mouse." Faison lit a clove cigarette.

"Um, that must be quite a plan."

"It is and it is not yet over. The denoument is yet to come." said Faison. "My strategy was laid out in one path then it reaches a ... a fork. One is false and one is not. Robert has taken the wrong path."

Anna cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter you know. Robert will see through your smoke and mirrors."

Faison shook his head. "No, no, Anna. Robert is sufficiently distracted by many, many things that he can barely think. He can only react. I have removed his singular strength of tactical planning. That is EXACTLY how I planned it."

"Robert isn't just one man. There's Sean, Mac, the police force, the Bureau. He can put any of them into play against you. Sean knows you and your methods too well."

Faison stopped pacing and faced her. "I have turned his friends and family against him. He will not know whom to trust."

"That's ridiculous! Every person who received one of your block letters is your enemy. Robert will exploit that. I would."

"And while he tended to each of the worried parties, he has removed his eye from the actual prize. I am surprised that you would think that I would reduce myself to petty revenge. If I wanted Hornsby or Eckert dead, a bullet to the head is preferable. Those blocks have served their diversionary purpose." Faison said. "This plan has not been without some personal sacrifices on my part. I have possibly exposed my mole in the WSB. It was necessary but such a waste."

"You have an agent in the Bureau?" Anna asked not bothering to hide her shock.

"A long-time sleeper under my control." Faison blew a long stream of smoke. "I have activated him to collect information and spread disinformation where it is strategically valuable to me. Any information from the WSB is now suspect, but Scorpio and Donely won't know that. That was step one."

Faison continued on not even noticing Anna's lack of response. "Step two involves a campaign of misdirection."

"Frankie Taylor and his mother?"

"Yes and a few others like ... Holly Scorpio." Faison waited watching for a reaction.

He was disappointed. Anna's face betrayed no outward reaction. "Holly died in a plane crash several years ago. Where did you find a double?"

"The Suttons had planned a scheme for nearly a year involving several rich and ancient families in Europe. The plan was at its last stages and Holly, living in Australia, was asked to assist by her kindly Uncle Clive in the final execution of their scheme in Hong Kong."

"Why would she help them?"

"Family loyalties can be unpredictable. Perhaps, she was bored ... staring at sheep and cattle all day on the Scorpio ranch. A little harmless excitement might have been attractive." Faison fell into the armchair. "The plan did not go well. The families went after Clive, Holly, Algernon, Barry and a few others. They scattered to hide in the old British colonies - India, Malaysia, Ceylon, Burma - among friends and contacts."

"Robert would have helped her. Why didn't -"

"One of my contacts in Ceylon connected Clive to me. We made a deal. I helped to ... extricate his family from their difficulties AND settle their disputes with the families."

"Disputes?" Anna poured some water in a glass and gave it to Faison.

"A sleight of hand theft or even a straightforward blackmail attempt would not have motivated the families into vengeance. Whatever the scheme, it had cost the families dearly." He drank. "I was able to apply some creative solutions and the disputes were settled with most of the families."

"Not all?"

Faison shook his head. "Some families have very long memories if a short reach. I laundered identities for the Suttons, including Holly."

"You caused the plane crash then."

"No. I provided some funds and legitimate identities only. How each of them assumed those identities was their problem."

"What was your reward?"

"It can be useful to have a family of stylish capable thieves at one's disposal." answered Faison. "Holly and Barry were sent to New York to retrieve an item for me. Their assignment was to ingratiate themselves with the widow Taub."

"Dominique."

"Yes. The item was in her late husband's possession. It was his insurance policy against me."

Anna's brows rose at this revelation. "You and Leopold Taub were untrusting partners?"

"Business partners not blind allies. We each had something on the other."

"We wondered how you and Taub could be so loyal to each other." She raised her glass in a mock toast to him.

Faison clinked his glass against hers. "Robert discovered Holly a little earlier than I had wished but no matter. I have made adjustments in my plan."

"Holly is in Port Charles now?"

Faison watched her face as he replied. "Yes, she is. With Robert, Robin and Nanny. All of Port Charles knows that she is alive."

Anna was thoughtful. "Robert mourned her. He really did. They can have some closure now."

"You are not jealous or concerned that she may want him back?"

"Robert and I are committed to each other." Anna said with conviction. "If ... if he wants her, then he'll have to tell me to my face. We've always been honest with each other in that way. Until then, no, I see no reason for jealousy."

"I do not believe you." Faison said.

Mesick entered with the lunch trolley and began to lay out lunch. He left the door ajar slightly.

"Believe what you like," Anna shrugged. "Delude yourself in believing that your plan will work."

"The final moves on this chessboard are set." Faison clapped his hands together. "It is time to remove my Queen from danger."

Anna gestured to the room. "You have me in a very safe place already. Why change now?"

"Mesick, have arrangements been completed?" Faison asked.

"The Nereo is ready, sir. We can board at any time." said Mesick.

Anna stood and walked to the table and their lunch.

"Inform the captain to expect his cargo - Anna!"

Anna sprinted towards the open door. She had to get away before she was moved. Robert had to be told about the WSB. As she sped past the door, she found herself in a small anteroom. She spied stairs leading upward. She bound up the stairs. Her heart pounded in her ears. She slammed open the door at the top of the stairs and found herself in a rustic cabin. Mesick's heavy footsteps were close behind. Anna left the cabin at a dead run.

Outside, she came out into a copse of trees that hid the cabin from view. She saw a faint but definite path on the ground and followed it. A few meters down the path the bracelet began to emit a continuous high pitched chirp. She ran. She began to recognize the environment. Not too far away she could see the outline of a tall imposing house and hear the sounds of water lapping on to the shore. She was on Spoon Island.

The realization stopped her cold. Rapidly, she oriented her position. She said under her breath. "Where ... is the ... dock? Which direction?" Her head swiveled left and right.

She whirled backwards at a sharp pain on her back. She clawed at her back trying to dislodge the transquilizer dart. The dart did its work quickly. She collapsed unto the cold ground.

* * *

A/N: There were so many holes or things that just didn't fit in the original story line and the current show that for my sanity I had to try to make them fit. This chap is my attempt to do so but still be plausible if not realistic. One of the best things in the 1990 Faison story was Anna's artful manipulation and his recognition that it was a cat & mouse game with everyone else. I don't think Anna would have lost her edge during the kidnapping. Thoughts anyone?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lean fingers pressed the play button on the call recorder. A conversation a few days old began to play.

"Mrs. Peel came by today. That clock that we spoke about, remember that? It's started ticking." It was his father's voice.

"It doesn't mean anything." came his voice.

"If I know the lady, and I do, she'll find herself in Paris. She'll dig and dig until she's satisfied or stopped."

"You said it would be my decision. It's always been that way. If no one talks, then she finds nothing."

"Screw the deal! If she asks me, then, yeah, I'll tell her."

"She's gotten along fine without knowing I exist. My life is just the way I like it. Let it be, please."

The weary tone in his father's voice surprised him. "I'm tired of hiding secrets in plain sight. Masking deception with illusions of reality."

"I'm not ready, Father, but I suppose it is inevitable. How much time before I have to ... to make a decision?" He asked.

"How much time? You have three days, maybe four, maybe less. Think hard, boy, think very, very hard."

"I will. I promise." Andrew sighed. "Moving on. How did you like your care package?"

"Suits are good. I don't know about the ties."

"A little color variety never hurt anyone."

"No offense, son, but your closet is tilted to the extreme monochromatic end - black on black, black and gray or black with jeans. You're not one for fashion advice."

"I can't stand pastels. Besides, black fits everywhere and anywhere. It's efficient. I like efficient and simple."

"Wait until your mother gets a look at your place."

"Must you mention her in every conversation?"

"She's fully recovered from the amnesia. She's strong enough to handle it. It's time."

"Have I told you how I hate that your recent brush with mortality has made you overly sentimental."

His father cleared his throat. "I love you, son. I want to know that if anything happens to me that you're settled into the bosom of family."

"I don't do family well. I don't do people either. Theoretically, I know I have a mother, a sister, an uncle. But, in practical terms, I don't know. I'm not exactly what any mother would expect. I'm a freak."

"Andrew, I've asked you not to refer to yourself like that. You're a talented, intelligent young adult with a wicked sense of humor. And not bad looking either. A little socially misinformed but time and practice will smooth out the rough bits."

"How many sixteen year olds do what I do? How many are on lifetime surveillance? I can't relate to people of my own age. And ... and older people just stare at me as if a plant was growing out of my head."

"You've lived isolated for much of your life, no one can expect you to wow society right out of the chute."

"Society can go hang themselves. They do fundraisers, go to balls and parties and talk about good causes but do they actually DO anything? No, it's all show and the height of boredom."

"When I'm out of here, we'll work on the social polishing full time. Promise. Got to go. My physiotherapist is here. Good night, son."

"Good night, Father."

Andrew pressed the stop button. He sat back and replayed the conversation mentally. A wet nose insistently rubbing against his leg brought him back to the present. His hand absently stroked the head of the mastiff pup. If one could call a dog the size of a small cart a puppy.

"Prospero, how was your nap? Ready for our walk? Go, go get your leash." Andrew stood up and stretched his lanky frame. At sixteen he was shooting up. He fully expected to be taller than his father soon.

###

Anna had finally fallen into a deep, exhausted sleep. After transferring Anna to her bed, Alex curled up on the couch for a nap herself. In his room, Robert picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello, luv. Your mum has brought me up to speed on all things Robin and Patrick. Emma is a gorgeous little thing just like her mom."

"Hi, Daddy." Robin laughed. "Is Mom there?"

"Yeah, she's asleep. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No, it's you I want to talk to."

"I'm just hunky dory, sweetheart. Treatment is on track and everything."

"I got that, Dad. I do read your records when they send them over each week. I had a question for you."

Robert frowned. "I can hear trouble a mile away. What's up?"

"There's a package here addressed to you with no return address. Before you say anything, Uncle Mac passed it by the canine bomb squad and they didn't go crazy. It's in his office waiting for you."

"Yeah, what else?"

"There's been a few phone calls. The caller ID says its a private international call. When I try to redial, it doesn't connect."

"Is there a message?"

"Nope. I mean it could just be a wrong number."

"Hmm, could be. But me and my little girl don't believe in coincidences, do we?"

"Uh, uh. The call comes every day at four in the afternoon. The few times I've answered it when I've been home there's been no response. No breathing, no noises at all, no beeps like a machine."

"Your phone isn't connected to your computer?"

"God, no. Mom rewired the entire network security protocol. A hacker would find himself or herself in a lot of trouble if they tried getting in." Robin giggled. "Spinelli just stares at the system in awe."

"Other than the calls and the package there's been nothing else suspicious?"

"No."

"What does your gut tell you?"

"Feels more mysterious than malicious and dangerous. Maybe it's one of those automated computer setups and they don't know they've got the wrong number."

"And you don't want me telling your mother just yet I take it."

"I love Mom but I don't need her camping out in my house with 24/7 containment in place. I mean I hated the guards you always put around the house but at least they were outside. Did you know Mom put locator microchips on Emma's pram, her crib and I don't know what else."

"Your mom can be a bit overzealous. It's one of her charms."

"But, Dad, tracking your grandchild via international satellite GPS is overkill."

"I'm sure that your mother has text, email and SMS alarms in place, too." Robert thought through various options. "I'll investigate on my end. Carrier phone records and stuff like that."

"Uncle Mac wanted to bug the line but that would have taken a court order." Robin explained. "My pager is going off. Tell Mom I called. I'll try her tomorrow. Love you. Bye."

"Bye, luv." Robert jabbed the disconnect button and immediately began to dial another number. A few rings then it was picked up. "It's your father. Are you outside? It sounds noisy."

"Walking Prospero. There's a street musician here. Let me move away." Andrew ratcheted the volume on his phone. "You called?"

"Question. Have you or your systems been calling your sister? Did you send a package to her place addressed to me?"

"No and no. If I did I would tell you. Is there a problem?"

"She just called me and told me of these calls. It's disturbing but not an emergency. I don't want it to become an emergency."

"Agreed. I'll investigate it. It should not prove difficult." Andrew said.

"Have you given that other matter some thought?" Robert asked.

"Yes I have."

"And?"

"I talked with Jacques yesterday. I've come to see things differently."

"Out with it, Andrew." Robert pressed. Behind him, his door slid open a crack. A disheveled Anna stood in the doorway listening.

"I'll be there first thing tomorrow."

Anna tapped Robert on the shoulder. She reached up close to his ear listening avidly to the receiver.

"Jacques said this is something I have to face. It reminded of something Taganeva said once. Life is a great test and tests are meant to be taken head on not avoided. I hope that this turns out to be the right decision." Andrew said. "What is the worse that can happen?"

She remembered giving birth to him now. The last true memory she had of him was that of a tiny baby clinging to life in an incubator. His little chest barely rising and falling as his underdeveloped lungs sought air. Little Andrew had barely moved and he had never opened his eyes nor had he cried when he was born. As she listened to her son's voice for the very first time, Anna wept silent tears of joy and regret. One of her arms slid around Robert's waist and held on tight.

Robert leaned into the receiver. "Just come, son. Your mother can't wait to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Have a great weekend, all readers! I think there are shades of Anna and Robert in both their children. Thoughts? Comments? Rants about the cliffhanger before a weekend?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Anna sat by the window of her suite looking out but not really seeing anything. She had collapsed from the sheer volume of memories that filled her consciousness in bits and pieces. After some rest and food, her mind was coalescing all the bits into whole cohesive streams. A scent, an image or a word set off memories at random. According to Alex this period of spontaneous recall would gradually taper off as her mind learned to retain all her new memories.

She glanced at Alex sleeping on the couch. She should follow her twin's example but she was too excited to sleep. Her son was coming to see her. She would be able to touch him, listen to his voice, look at his face until the fierce hunger inside of her was sated. On her lap lay the photo album. After dinner, Robert had shown her which pictures had a concealed picture underneath. She laid out all five of Andrew's shots. In none of them was Andrew caught smiling. His eyes did not seem sad only serious and, on rare occasions, she swore there was a glint of mischief behind the seriousness. His hairstyle kept changing from one picture to the next - a crew cut, short and wavy, anime-inspired long hair with slashing bangs, medium length with sweeping sides, shaggy but trim.

"He's definitely Robert's son," she mused. She and Alex had studied each picture debating every little thing while bombarding Robert with questions. Robert had deflected many questions saying that if he answered them what would she be left to talk to Andrew about. That made some sense and Robert escaped to his room and well-earned sleep.

Thinking of Robert brought her thoughts back to the past. With thoughts of Robert inevitably came thoughts of another man - Cesar Faison.

###

On the yacht Nereo sometime in February 1992

Heat. On her face. It was the initial waking sensation she experienced. The second was the now familiar sense of nausea. Anna opened her eyes. Plainly, she was no longer in the cabin on Spoon Island. She was in a stateroom luxuriously equipped but not tastelessly opulent. She was lying on a chaise lounge that was so comfortable she had little desire to move. However, the rolling motion of the boat was an encouraging accompaniment to her nausea. She had to find the lavatory and quickly.

Gingerly she sat up. Mercifully, the room did not sway or spun about. At first glance there were a few closed doors any of which could be the lavatory. She stood up on shaky legs. Holding to the wall and furniture she checked each door before finally finding her true destination.

Some time later she lay on the chaise. Surprisingly, despite her escape attempt, she was not chained or restrained. The two portholes showed that they were at sea. She could see no land visible. Where she was was anybody's guess. By the height of the sun, Anna judged that it was midday. Of Faison and Mesick there were no sign. Occasionally, she heard commands given by different voices on the deck followed by shuffling footsteps. The stateroom door was locked physically and with an electronic keypad. Her ankle bracelet was ever present much to her dismay.

Her ears picked up the unmistakable sounds of helicopter blades whirring preparing to take off. She rushed to the portholes to try to see what she could. In one porthole, she spotted the rotating blades. After a few minutes the helicopter lifted into the air. She couldn't see if there were any passengers.

The stateroom door opened behind her. She turned to see Faison coming in. She recognised his mood instantly. His clothes were in disarray. His hair was unkempt as if he had spent most of the night running his hands through them. His face was pale and haggard, eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot.

"Well, Anna, we are well away from Port Charles." Faison poured himself a large shot of brandy. "Good riddance!"

"What's wrong? Something's happened hasn't it?"

He downed his brandy in one swallow. "We will be two people less on this voyage than I had planned."

"Mr. Mesick not coming with us?"

"He has other tasks to accomplish on my behalf," Faison approached her. He invaded her personal space. "Your daughter proved ... a wildly uncooperative ... hellion. And ... and my mother has died because of Scorpio and her precious Holly."

As close as he was, Anna turned away from the smell of brandy on his breath. She wanted to crow about Robin's escape but in his present mood doing so would only aggravate him more. Better to keep the topic away from her daughter. "Nanny's dead?"

"We are better off without them." Faison held her forearms forcing her to look at him. "I have all I need right here. With time and patience, I know I can make you happy."

Anna tried to move away but his grip was firm. She would have bruises on her arms by tomorrow. His closeness combined with the scent of alcohol was making her dizzy. "We should sit down. You're obviously distraught and -"

"I am finally without distraction, Anna. Scorpio has taken the last piece of bait. He will be running in circles." Faison caressed her cheek. "While you and I will be far, far away."

"Bad bait?" Anna tried to focus on his face while fighting her growing nausea. She took deep cleansing breaths as quietly as she could. She could feel her face flush.

"I had a ... container made to transport dear Robin to our final location. The container was scheduled to be transferred multiple times in transit. Robert now has the transport schedule and I strongly believe that he will be visiting each port on the list." said Faison. "A wild chase after a red herring. So much for the intrepid Robert Scorpio!"

Her response died in her throat as the bitter taste of bile and vomit rose within her. She wrenched herself from his hold and ran for the lavatory. Kneeling by the bowl, stomach heaving, Anna cursed her timing and weakness. Finished, she sat on the floor unmoving. Faison stood just outside the lavatory doorway. He had witnessed everything. She kept her eyes on his shoes as tears of anger and frustration welled in her eyes.

Faison held out a small towel towards her. "Is there something you want to tell me, Anna?"

She took the towel but did not meet his eyes. Silently, she rose and washed her face. The mirror reflected both their faces as she calmly combed her hair and made herself presentable again all the while avoiding eye contact. She returned to the stateroom and poured herself some water at the bar. Faison followed her equally silent.

After several sips, Anna said. "Why ask me the question when you know the answer already."

"I have noticed that you have been sleeping more, eating more but I never thought that it may be due to a pregnancy. I do not believe it." Faison ushered her to sit in couch.

"Believe it," Anna sat down. "Give it two or three weeks and you'll see it for yourself."

"How ... how many months?" asked Faison.

"My due date is in mid June."

"So soon?! That's only four months away." Faison seemed to just then become aware of his appearance. He tried to tidy his hair and straighten his clothes. "This ... this changes everything. EVERYTHING!" He bounced around the room while thinking out loud. "I must order ... order better provisions and uh proper clothes for your comfort." He paused in pouring a celebratory shot of brandy then stoppered the decanter. "Ah, you refused wine at every meal. Yet another clue I somehow missed. I will not drink or smoke around you, Anna. No one on the ship will."

Anna watched Faison ramble on with mounting distress. She would be even more closely watched now. Physical escape was no longer an option. If her second pregnancy followed the pattern of the first, then she could predict a decline in mental clarity as her body and mind prepared for the baby. She had to think of another way. If what Faison had said about Robert setting off on the wrong trail was true, then contacting him would be a mistake. The WSB could no longer be trusted. Who could she trust?

"June is so close. I will change one of the bedrooms to be a nursery until we can settle somewhere permanently. I must find the perfect place for our home." The thought seemed to inspire another line of thinking in him. "I had, of course, thought that eventually we would have at least one of our own, but this ... this is so beyond my dreams. Do you know how happy you have made me, do you?"

"I can see how happy you are," Anna replied flatly. She was vaguely aware of Faison continuing on making his plans while her thoughts returned to Robert. Since Faison had until now not known about her condition, it must be because Robert had not revealed it to anyone. She knew with utter certainty that it was the reason driving him to search for her on his own. He would leave Robin with Mac and Sean. Robin would be unhappy but safe. It's what she would have done if the situation had been reversed. Mentally, she removed Sean and Mac from her potential contact points. It was better that they remained in ignorance for Robin's sake.

"Our child will not have the life we had. He or she will not have to beg for a ... a candy bar or work so hard for a mere pittance of a wage. Our child will have parents to love it, to care for it, to buy nice clothes. Our child won't need to feel grateful for second hand clothing from well-meaning employers and friends. And education, our child will have that in plenty. How many times, Anna, did we have to prove our equality to those with more money and education? We always had to be smarter, work harder, to want to win more than anyone else. We showed them."

"Yes, Faison," said Anna absently. An image of a wedding gift - a miniature train caboose with a small 'Just Married' sign and an exquisitely unique hand-blown Murano vase - flashed in her mind. In that moment she knew who to contact. An old friend who had the resources and knowledge to help her. She knew just the message to send. Something reeking of normalcy and innocence. Now she only had to find the opportunity to make contact.

"Our child will have discipline. That is important, too. Without discipline and control, free will can become destructive," said Faison.

Anna's looked down on her palms. Seeing the red welts on her palm just beginning to heal gave her inspired idea. She stood up and move to the chaise lounge. With deliberate slowness she laid down as if her body could no longer support.

"Anna, are you ill again?" Faison asked rushing to her side.

"I'm tired. I have a headache from that tranquilliser."

"The tranquilliser! We shouldn't have used that. If I had known. Do you think it will harm the child?"

"When I had Robin, I was very young. I can't say that now." Anna looked at Faison directly willing him to believe her. "This is a high risk pregnancy. That's why Robert and I had not told anyone. There IS a chance I could lose it. I've miscarried before you see."

Faison was horrified. "No! No! That cannot ... must not happen."

"My doctor was monitoring my health at least once a week. I've missed several check ups." said Anna. "I hope the baby is all right."

"We need to do something. What do we do? Tell me and it will be done."

"I need to see a doctor as soon as possible. Can you arrange that?"

Faison was stricken caught between a desire for anonymity and Anna's welfare. "It will be difficult but I will make sure you see a doctor."

"My doctor recommended an ultrasound to detect any early problems. It's highly recommended in cases like mine." Anna knew that Faison could readily get a doctor to come aboard but she needed to get off the boat. It was the only way her plan could work. As far as she knew, ultrasound testing was done in an office or hospital. Either of those two locations would be ideal for her plan. She had to force Faison to return to land even for only a short time. "I'll also need medicine and neonatal vitamins. I think I had an iron deficiency with Robin so I need to be checked for that as well."

"All right," Faced with this litany of essentials, Faison felt shell-shocked. "Why don't you go to your cabin and rest. You will be more comfortable there I'm sure. While you rest, I will think on what arrangements are needed. Maybe a clinic or small hospital will be sufficient."

"Thank you, Cesar." Anna smiled gratefully. "Can we eat first? Eating for two you know."

The request galvanised Faison into action. He strode to the door. "Just wait. I will have a proper meal prepared and we shall eat together." He fairly flew up the stairs to the main deck.

###

Carefully, Anna tucked the pictures back into the album and closed it. She put the album on the table. Pulling her robe closer about her, she left her suite and entered Robert's room.

She sat on the right side of the bed and watched him sleeping. Robert slept on his back and not on his side as he favoured. She supposed that was dictated by his colostomy bag's location more than anything else. She had noticed his increasing tiredness after dinner. Despite his bravado, Robert was still far from well. She sometimes had nightmares about Robert not coming out of his coma. She would wake up sweating and had to reassure herself that he was fine. Seeing him asleep, getting stronger little by little each day, pushed those nightmares further and further away.

After a few minutes, Robert began to stir. He opened his eyes. Robert blinked a few times before asking, "Couldn't sleep?" He didn't wait for a reply before pulling the blanket aside in invitation.

Anna slipped into the bed careful not to jostle Robert too much. Robert pulled up the blanket to cover both of them. With a satisfied sigh, she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and relaxed for the first time all day. Robert dropped a kiss on the top of her head before he drifted back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

An overnight case and a backpack stood by the bookcase with a black leather overcoat draped over the case. In one corner of the spacious living room, lights blazed in the office alcove. Flat-screened monitors displayed graphs of data in waves, graphs and scrolling lines of data. A high tech whiteboard detailed a flow chart labelled with mathematical symbols and notation in a neat script. Every now and then Andrew would look away from his monitor and study the whiteboard intensely. A large-faced digital clock sat atop the whiteboard. It showed the time as ten thirty in the evening.

Andrew stretched his arms and body outwards. He flexed his shoulders loosening the tension of the last two intense hours. The tea pot's whistle echoed down the corridor. Prospero lifted his massive head from the couch and looked around the room. The whistle reminded Andrew of his upcoming appointment.

"Go back to sleep, Pros. You're going to need your energy to play with Marcel tomorrow." Andrew said on his way to the kitchen. He turned the kettle off and prepared his tea. On the counter he prepared two panini sandwiches. One he put on a plate and the other he wrapped in plastic along with an energy bar. He poured a tall glass of Pellegrino and added a slice of lemon. Andrew sat down on a stool and began eating.

As he ate, he ran through his plan. It wasn't often he escaped his surveillance. Not that he couldn't lose them but he rarely bothered. After all, they were mere observers just doing their job. He usually ignored their presence completely. If his plan was executed as he intended, they would never know that he left his flat or that he had left the country. His eye fell on the wrapped sandwich.

A reminder came to mind : Always be prepared for fight or flight. Then you can never be caught by surprise.

###

"I'm just going to the Postal Museum to see the new issue stamps with Salim. I'm not going around the world." Andrew sat on his bed watching his Papa examine his backpack and its contents.

"You could be going to the grocery store and I would still say the same. Always be prepared for fight or flight. Then you can never be caught by surprise." Faison unzipped the inner lining and made sure that it contained identity papers, credit cards, cash, some laminated pictures and a tiny but valuable key. From his pocket he removed two protein bars and dropped them into the liner before zipping it closed. "Food, money, identity. Never be without those, Andrew. Salim is very good. Ultimately, -"

"You must rely on your-yourself," Andrew finished the oft-repeated saying.

"Remember those bad men that tried to take me away? Do you remember how well you played our game?"

Andrew grinned at the memory. "I followed your instructions to the letter. We fooled them just like you planned."

Faison returned the grin. "You were so brave and resourceful."

"And you found me again just like you promised, Papa." Andrew jumped off the bed and gave his Papa a spontaneous hug.

"I will always keep my promises to you. Never forget that." Faison returned his son's hug. Andrew at nine was all arms and legs like a newborn colt. His head came to Faison's chest now. "Let's get you a haircut. Maybe tomorrow."

"Another one?" whined Andrew.

"Summer is coming. You will feel cooler with much of this taken off," Faison stroked Andrew's silky blond hair. It grew so fast and so thick. "If you behave at the barbers, we will get some of those ices you like so much."

Andrew sensing the potential for more treats went into negotiation mode. "And a pizza at Pizza Hut on the wharf."

Faison sighed dramatically. "My son, we live in one of the most culturally diverse places on the planet here in Mauritius yet your favourite food is pizza."

"But you never let me have pizza." Andrew said.

"It is a gastronomic abomination." Faison countered. "Although I should not be surprised."

"I'll behave myself at the barbershop AND I'll finish reading that philosophy book you gave me. It's not The Art of War but I ought to be able to finish it today." countered Andrew. "If I do ALL that, then can I AT LEAST order a takeout pizza."

Faison surrendered. "All right. However, I refuse to even smell that ... that thing. You need to eat it outside on the patio." Faison bent down and kissed Andrew on the cheek. "I'm late for work. I will see you at dinner."

###

The sound of tinkling bells carrying throughout the flat's speakers alerted Andrew to the start of his plan. He returned to the living room office wrapped sandwich in hand. The sandwich he secured in his backpack. As expected, Prospero was alert and standing at attention by the bookcase that disguised the flat's secret entrance from the Paris tunnels. Prospero knew his job.

Andrew began the systematic shutdown of his personal systems. He left the general use computers turned on. Uncle Andre was home and he used the computers frequently. Andrew's fingers danced deftly over one console that could have rivalled a spaceship's cockpit in sophistication. The three screens attached displayed telecom logs and parcel delivery logs. With one swipe of his hand, the screens blinked off and all traces of his ever accessing the data was gone. A few commands copied the pertinent data to a flash drive that he pocketed.

"It looks like a trip to Port Charles is in my future," murmured Andrew.

He took one last look at his console. He took out his IPhone and remotely triggered the console rack to full security mode. To anyone accessing his system from the office or outside his computer system would appear to be a typical computer with games, bland emails and a hard drive full of music and video files. Just what was expected of a sixteen year old boy. Andrew turned off many of the bright lights leaving the room dimly lit by a lamp or two. Per his custom, he drew the tall curtains closed before drawing another set of room darkening drapes cover the curtains. Anyone peeking into his flat would have seen the dimmed lights and drawn curtains and deduced that he was done for the night.

Andrew glanced at the bookcase's row of pictures. The pictures were not of anyone he knew like family or friends. They were random shots he took as part of his hobby - scenic landscapes, postcard sunsets, striking people and whatever else that took his fancy. He looked at each one straightening one or two. He picked up a shot of a railway tunnel entrance under a snow packed mountain. He easily pried the back of the frame off. A passport, a student identity card and a credit card fell neatly into his ready hands. He reviewed the contents.

"Albert Marchand, art student," said Andrew. He quickly memorised Albert's address located on the other side of Paris. He fitted all of it into a slim travel wallet which he slipped into the leather overcoat's inner pocket. His real passport, cards and extra cash were already safely tucked into a paperback book lying in the false bottom of his backpack.

Prospero began to whine near the bookcase. He lowered his nose to the floor and sniffed. The whining stopped. With a large paw, Prospero pressed down on a lever and the bookcase quietly slid aside revealing a heavy door. There were two raps followed by a muffled voice. Prospero rose on his hind legs and tipped another lever high on the wall to open the massive door. Flashlight in hand, Giles Neuhaus came carrying a duffel bag.

"Good evening, Andrew. Are you prepared?" Giles petted Prospero fondly. "What a good dog!" An offered chew treat for a job well done was quickly dispatched by the puppy.

"Just about. You're spoiling him." Andrew put the picture frame in the exact same place as before.

"No less than you do." Giles put his case on the trestle table situated in front of the alcove housing the office.

"Uncle Andre enjoying the comforts of home and hearth? Has he brought back anything of interest?"

Giles began to remove file folders, computer disks and other documents from his case. "He is not sure. He wants a fresh set of eyes on them. Yours and mine. I plan to enter them all into the computers tonight. He will be here to review tomorrow evening after he reports to the clinic."

"My shadows have gone to sleep as well." observed Andrew. "After all my late nights, they should be glad of the early bedtime."

"I believe I shall take Prospero out for his walk very early tomorrow." Giles pulled out dark jeans, pullover hooded jacket and a Sag Harbor baseball cap identical to one Andrew possessed and wore often. He held out a note to Andrew. "Heloise has a note for you."

Andrew accepted it with a nod. "I shall communicate in the usual way."

"Andre wants you to take this with you." Giles brandished a taser. "It's all hard plastic construction and will pass the usual security scanners. As a precaution, he say."

"He never gives up," Andrew sighed. "I don't like carrying weapons. And I hardly need a gun to take care of anyone who gets too close. Tell my thoughtful uncle thank you but no thank you."

He put on his overcoat. He bade farewell to Prospero, picked up his case and backpack, grabbed a flashlight and left. As he descended down the stairs to the underground tunnels, Andrew concentrated on the tunnel map in his head. Even after three years he could still get lost down here. After twenty five minutes he stepped out of the wardrobe and into the St. Germain Abbey bookstore's back room. He tinkled the bells in a specific pattern that Giles would interpret as a successful trip completed.

He climbed the backstairs to the small apartment kept for guests on the third floor of the bookstore building. He stripped to his underwear and fell asleep right away.

###

At four o'clock in the morning, he woke, showered and ate his sandwich for breakfast. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Over dark jeans, he wore a white dress shirt under a quirky colourful vest that would advertise a creative bohemian to any passers-by. He ruffled his hair into artful disarray then topped it with a jaunty gray beret with red trim. Black trainers completed the ensemble. He would change again once he arrived in Bern.

By five fifteen, he was starting up the battered racing green Mini Cooper in the bookshop's garage. He gunned the engine and savoured the powerful growl of the finely tuned six cylinder engine. On the outside, the car was a shabby memory of a once proud car but under the hood beat the heart of a Grand Prix racer. He opened the garage door and drove out into the early morning bustle of Paris. Andrew drove in a random pattern until he was assure that no one was following him.

Shortly, he was at the train station with a second class ticket on the six thirty high speed train to Switzerland. He would be in Bern a little before noon. As he entered the sleeping compartment, he was gratified to see that no one shared it with him. He dialled a number on his phone and when it was answered he pressed a series of digits on the keypad. It was his digital "I'm ok" signal to home base. Giles would pass the message along to Andre and Jacques. He sent a coded text message to his father mobile phone indicating his arrival time.

He drew the curtains closed, put his backpack next to him and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Anna was in a cocoon of warmth. Feather light touches on her skin and whispered words tantalised her senses. There it was again. The touch followed by a voice describing the most sensual images - skinny dipping in a warm ocean, walks in the moonlight, racing around the curves of Portofino on a fast scooter, being tickled by rose petals, tramping through a vineyard just before harvest when the air was redolent with the smell of earth and ripe grapes.

She opened her eyes to see Robert watching her. "Good morning. You look like the canary who got the worm."

"Did you like your wake-up notice?" Robert leisurely traced her collarbone with a long finger.

Anna propped herself on her elbow facing Robert who was also propped on his elbow.. "I could get spoiled."

"Not possible." Robert shook his head.

"I'll remember to return the favour someday." Anna traced Robert's jaw line. "Soon."

Robert's leg twined with hers under the blanket. "I'll look forward to it and a few other things, too."

"Are you challenging my ingenuity, Robert?" asked Anna as her toe followed the line of Robert's calf.

"I think this could prove a key motivating element in my therapy." Robert's hand made stealthy progress under the blanket until his hand travelled upwards to her hip.

"This may require repeat applications you understand?"

"Repeat away I say," Robert's leg insinuated itself between her legs.

"Robert," she warned. "You're not supposed to -"

"Shhhh, I can't do it properly yet but halfway is manageable." Robert leaned in closer. As his thigh glided upwards, his hand went in the opposite direction. Her night gown was hiking ever higher. "I've found myself with a lot of time for reading. And I've come to a startling realisation."

Anna replied a little breathlessly while toying with one of Robert's pyjama buttons, "And what would that be?"

"That there were many things lacking in our marriage."

Her finger paused in mid-unbuttoning. "What? in bed?"

"In and out ... of bed. I've become a firm believer in quality over quantity." Robert said just as his thigh reached the apex of her legs. "If you add up the time, we were married for only a short time. And there was the child in the house, too."

"I seem to remember no lack in inappropriate moments and places where we indulged your lascivious desires. Has your memory gone?"

"I commend you highly for your wifely attentions," Robert kissed her neck. "I'd like to cater to your desires for a change. Would you like me to do that now?"

Robert moved his thigh grazing her flesh where she was most vulnerable. Anna's eyes widened and her mouth formed a little 'O' of delight as she realised Robert's undeniably adult intentions.

"Answer now or hold your peace for a few more months," Robert said.

"Yes, I do." The words were drawn out of her like a bow over violin strings. Her legs bent and locked around his. His hand caressed her leg from calf to knee. Her eyes closed shut.

"Pleasure should be like play." He kissed her lips. "Play should be pleasurable." Another kiss, longer and wetter as his hand made its unhurried way upwards past her derriere, hips and higher still.

"The more creative, the better the experience." Robert watched her face enjoying the play of emotions on her expressive face. His thigh sped and slowed in an ongoing rhythm that Anna matched. "I do love to play with you. I truly do."

###

The breakfast service was sent up at six thirty in the morning. By seven o'clock it had been demolished. Alex being the late arrival was left with a single croissant and coffee. Another full service was immediately ordered.

"Who knew that staying here would be so educational," Anna mused making small talk.

"Not me," Robert added sipping his coffee.

"Your appetite has improved." Alex looked from her sister to Robert and back again. "Both of you."

"There's something about this Swiss air." said Robert.

"Very recuperative and ... inspiring in so many ways I never could have guessed." At a knock at the door, Anna rose and ushered in the wait staff with their order. All three proceeded to lay waste to the order. Anna refilled their cups with fresh coffee.

Alex glanced at Robert. "Did it rain last night, Robert?"

Robert shook his head. He fiddled with his mobile phone. "Didn't need it."

"I see," Alex understood fully. "I believe my job here is done."

"You're not going to stay and meet Andrew?" Anna speared a sausage and selected another piece of toast.

"I'll stay long enough to meet him, of course. But I hate leaving Dmitri to his own devices for too long." Alex looked knowingly at her sister. "You never know what men can come up with."

"Yeah, they can be full of surprises."

Robert rose. "I'm off for morning treatment. Andrew confirms his arrival here by noon. He's taking the train in from Paris. Giles confirms same."

Tableware clattered. Anna looked accusingly at Robert. "Paris, Robert, he's been in Paris all this time?! And Jacques knows him?"

With the very real prospect of dismemberment looming, Robert opted for the simplest answer. "Yes and yes."

He was saved by the arrival of a staff member to escort him to treatment.

Anna fumed. "This is not over!"

"All your questions will be answered, sweetheart. I promise." Robert practically crooned as he left. "Be good. I love you. See you later."

"Why am I attracted to arrogant, charming, impossible, intelligent, insufferable men?" Anna looked to Alex for answers.

"It's your fatal flaw and mine."

"So this is a ... a Devane thing?"

Alex had the answer. "Thinking back on Aunt Charlotte's husband, who was really insufferable, and our own history in the love department, I would say yes."

"Damn!"

Alex hugged Anna. "We all have our crosses to bear."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Henri Renard eyed the young man striding through the lobby. The mirrored sunglasses hid his eyes but Renard could deduce much from mere appearance alone. The man had the loose limbed stride of the young. Perhaps early twenties, he guessed. His thick honey blond hair was parted and combed back neatly. The ends tickled his shirt collar but young men sported far longer lengths these days. Under an obviously expensive leather overcoat, the man wore a blindingly white dress shirt with a dark blue tie with its end tucked inside the shirt. A buttoned navy blue velour vest went over the shirt. Black fitted slacks and polished dress shoes completed the picture. He carried with ease a case and a backpack slung over his shoulder. In his free hand, he had a red and gold paper bag which he held by the handle.

As Andrew grew closer, Renard found that the young man was nearly equal in height to himself at five foot eight. Sunglasses framed a long oval face with high cheekbones, an aquiline nose and full lips.

As he approached the reception desk, Andrew removed his sunglasses. Renard was startled by the young man's cool, assessing blue eyes under thin blonde arching brows. His voice when he spoke was warm and mellow. His diction was precise. Renard could not readily place his accent. It sounded British yet didn't.

"Andrew Scorpio to see Robert Scorpio. He's expecting me." said Andrew to Renard.

"Yes, Madame Devane informed us to prepare for your arrival. Welcome to the Institute." Renard walked around the front desk and extended his hand. "I am Henri Renard and I will escort you to your father's room."

Andrew shook the manager's hand and said in French. "Thank you, Monsieur Renard."

"Your mother is here and your aunt. Such a family."

"I am told they are here." Andrew said firmly. "May we go please?"

Much as he did with Anna, Renard led the way through the lobby then up the stairs. The manager asked questions about his train trip, the latest news in Paris and other things. All of which Andrew answered with monosyllables or no interest at all.

"Monsieur Renard, please do not believe that I need to be entertained by conversation. I do not." Andrew said. "Is the room much further?"

"Just down this hallway." Renard lengthened his stride. The sooner to get away from the unnerving, chilly young man. He thought that he could not possibly be Madame Devane's son. He lacked her effervescent joie de vivre. Perhaps, Monsieur Scorpio had had another wife who spawned this one.

Andrew stopped a few doors away from his father's room by a hall table with an oval mirror mounted above it. "Monsieur, if you will, please leave me now. I shall proceed on alone."

Renard agreed and walked away with unfeigned alacrity. He did not even look back over his shoulder.

Andrew dropped the case and backup. He took off his overcoat. Andrew checked his appearance in the mirror. He took several deep cleansing breaths to calm his racing heart. He slung the coat over one arm and picked up the case and backpack. He carried the red bag with the other hand. With his back straight, shoulders back and chest out, he began to walk.

The closer he got the clearer he heard voices coming from the room.

###

His father said. "Anna, stop it. Enough already."

"Are you sure this is all his favourites, Robert? I can order more." Andrew stumbled upon hearing his mother's voice. Papa had rarely played some recordings of her voice but they were very different from what he heard now. This voice was warm, rich and melodic - a mother's voice. He stood still straining to hear more.

"You ordered from three of the best French and Italian restaurants in the city. He won't be lacking for choices." another female voice answered. This was Dr. Marick, his mother's twin, thought Andrew. Her voice sounded similar to his mother's but the cadence was more formal and British.

"I'm hungry. He's late. Where is that boy?" Andrew smiled at his father's exasperated tone. He resumed walking.

"Did you check his train?" asked Anna.

"Twice," Robert answered. "Stop fussing. You look beautiful and everything on the table is edible."

Anna began. "It's a few minutes, maybe twenty, from there to here. So he -" Anna's voice trailed off as Andrew entered.

"Hey, old man, you want some Mu Shu Pork, Yangchow Fried Rice and Hong Kong Steak?" cried Andrew in greeting displaying the red and gold bag prominently.

That broke the ice. They all laughed. Andrew dropped his coat, backpack and case on the sofa. Robert met him halfway and they embraced. Over his father's shoulder, Andrew locked eyes with his mother for the first time in his life and hers. His father released him. Together, they faced Anna.

"Anna, this is our son, Andrew Malcolm. Andrew, this is your mother Anna." Robert stood back letting mother and son have their moment.

Andrew stood at attention with hands folded behind him. Uncertainty warred with determination in his face and eyes. He swallowed hard before addressing her formally. "It is a ... I'm glad to meet you, ma'am."

Wordlessly, Anna approached her son. Her ears caught every word, syllable and nuance of his voice. The closer she got the higher she had to look. He was tall her son. Her finger touched his vest first. The vest and shirt fitted him perfectly. Her son had a good tailor. She tweaked the tie's knot at his throat. He tied a good knot her son did.

Andrew did not flinch when Anna touched the side of his jaw with one hand. Her free hand reached upward. Andrew bent forward a little as his mother grasped a strand of hair and let it run through her fingers. Her touch grazed his forehead and brows before descending to touch his ear. Her other hand rubbed his cheek. His skin still had the soft suppleness of early youth. He had her lips. His eyes were twins to his father's and uncle's. Anna pressed her face to his cheek. Her heart leapt as she felt Andrew lean into her. This was her child, her son.

Anna stood back and let Andrew take his turn scrutinising her. "Hello, Andrew." She could say nothing else. She extended both hands to her son palms up.

Shyly, Andrew took her hands in his. He looked at her hands closely then said. "Ah, ten fingers as expected. I assume ten toes, too."

That earned him a laugh and a full smile. He decided that he liked her laugh. He couldn't find the words to describe her smile but he wanted to see it again. He liked her eyes. They danced and sparkled. She hadn't smothered him with false affection. He liked that about her. She wasn't what he expected. She was better, his mother.

"I have a request to make. Say my name."

Anna said his name putting all her love into every syllable. "Andrew."

Andrew nodded. "I like it ... the way you say it."

"Then I'll keep saying it." said Anna. "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew."

"Last test to see if you're really my mother." He stepped forward and tentatively enfolded his mother in his arms. Suddenly, she was hugging him tightly and he hugged her back just as hard. He rested his head on her head and held on. His father and aunt dabbed at their eyes. He had to admit his vision was a little misty too.

Anna broke the embrace wiping tears from her eyes. "I can hear Robert's stomach complaining. Let's eat."

Throughout lunch, Anna barely ate content to watch Andrew. She noted what foods he favoured, how he ate. Andrew appreciated and knew wine but he didn't over indulge. His manners were impeccable. He had pulled her chair out for her. He had served the food to her and Alex first before taking any himself. His movements were deliberate and precise. She would swear there wasn't a crumb on his clothes.

When she wasn't watching Andrew she watched Robert and Andrew interact. It wasn't the same as between Robert and Robin. They spoke to each other as masculine equals. Anna sensed a mutual love and respect between father and son as much as man to man. For Andrew, despite his physical age, had an obvious maturity. His speech pattern ranged from casual to formal to educated with nary a slang phrase. His physical carriage bore the mark of an adult's self assurance not the self conscious swagger and bravado of his age peers. Next to her, Alex was equally fascinated studying the two males.

"What do you think?" Anna asked her twin.

"That the female population had better guard their hearts for the next several decades," Alex replied. "You and Robert make beautiful children."

Anna beamed. "We didn't make mistakes there, did we?"

"Andrew and Robin are going to look striking next to each other. They'll complement each other."

"Robert, I want to have a family portrait with Robin, Emma and Patrick." Anna said enthusiastically. "Andrew, you can come with me to Robin's wedding. It's in a few days."

"I don't think that's ... that's -" Andrew stuttered. His hand shook and he dropped his fork.

"Andrew, she's going to love you as I do." Anna insisted.

"That's ... that's ... that is ... not the prob-problem," Andrew's stuttering grew worse. He looked at Robert and an unspoken message was communicated.

Robert stood up. He put both hands on Andrew's shoulders and eased him to his feet. Robert tuned his voice to be calming. "The room next door is very comfortable. You're to stay there tonight. Say good bye to Alex and then you may go and rest. If you feel up to it, you can come back later."

Andrew visibly drew himself together. He bade farewell to Alex and fled the suite.

Anna's alarm was plain. "What did I say? Tell me, Robert, what happened just now?"

"It's nothing you said, luv. You didn't do anything wrong." Robert led Anna by the hand to the couch. He gestured Alex to follow. He sat next to Anna on the couch. "Andrew has moderate Asperger's Syndrome. Do you know what that is, Alex?"

Alex nodded understanding. "Until recently, Asperger's was thought to be a kind of autism. It's a developmental disorder with symptoms unique to it that affects boys more than girls. Boys with the syndrome are often very intelligent but display social and emotional behaviour that is not always appropriate, are usually awkward or clumsy, have behaviours that others label as eccentric and, lastly, these boys have great difficulty adapting to change whether that is in their environment, routines or rituals."

"You're wrong, Alex," Anna protested. "Andrew didn't display any of those symptoms. You're off the mark."

"No, she's not," Robert rubbed his rubbed his thumb across Anna's hand. "Andrew has worked very hard to compensate for what he perceives to be weaknesses. Growing up, and even now, he has his manias - things that interests him to a near obsessive degree. For example, by the age of seven, he could program in three different computer programming languages. By the age of nine, he was hacking into military and government installations undetected. His condition drives him to study and master whatever interest is pulling him in. He never feels he knows enough. But as brilliant as he is in math, technology and his other manias, he's very awkward in social situations. When he feels out of control, he begins to stutter from mild to unintelligible "

"He wasn't awkward today."

"Anna, it has taken that boy two years to get his head around the mere thought of meeting you. It's taken another year of positive reinforcement and encouragement to make him see that meeting you wouldn't change his world so much that he couldn't cope." Robert explained. "I have no doubt that he prepared meticulously so this meeting would go well. He doesn't do small talk. He's probably rehearsed a dozen different scenarios in his head, a hundred responses, so that he would be prepared. So that his performance would seem seamless and easy. It wasn't easy, Anna, not for him. I know you noticed his table manners. When he was very young he used to be very clumsy at the table and absent-minded. Faison drilled him on basic social behaviour so the other children wouldn't laugh at his clumsiness and ignorance. Andrew practised his manners, table behaviour and etiquette until he was nearly perfect."

"He doesn't want to meet Robin? Is that what you're telling me? We have to tell her." Anna said.

"it's not that. He wants to know her. He just needs time to understand the concept and prepare himself for that meeting. Just give him a little time." Robert put an arm around Anna.

"Alex, is this condition chronic? Is there a cure?"

"It's a permanent neurological condition. The only cure is what he seems to be already doing which is acknowledging the problem and controlling it, not letting it control him." Alex advised. "Robert is right. Time and consideration are the best strategies."

"Could I have done something during my pregnany to cause this? Wasn't I careful? I thought I had been."

"No, Anna, it's nothing you could have done and it's not genetic. It's simply a difference in brain pattern. Andrew's brain is processing data, if you will, a little differently than an average human being. This difference is responsible for overcompensating in other areas such high intelligence, high concentration abilities and so forth. He is an impressive young man, even more so knowing what he is coping with on a daily basis."

"What do we do now?"

"He's had a full day. He's probably at his social limit. He needs some quiet time to relax and reflect. He'll be fine in the morning, you'll see." Robert said.

* * *

A/N: That's 4 chapters released in one day. This should be enough to digest. Aspergers is very real. People cope with it just the way it is handled in this story. In fact, there is a high percentage of Aspergers sufferers in the technology field where their particular affliction is actually well suited.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Next update on Friday.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

On catlike feet, Anna walked through the sitting room into the bedroom where Andrew lay sleeping. She longed to turn on the lamp and watch him sleep but her son was exhausted. There would be more time in the future to indulge her maternal side. The blanket slipped to the side. Anna bent over the bed meaning to pull up the covers.

in seconds, Anna felt herself flipped over with one arm in an armlock, her face smashed into the duvet and Andrew's knee digging into the small of her back. "Andrew, it's me," she said.

"Oh, apologies, reflexes," Andrew stood up extending a hand to his mother. "Light sleeper."

Anna ran her fingers through her hair. She stretched her back. "Good reflexes. Even better technique. Someone's taught you well."

Andrew turned on the lamp before slipping back into his bed. "Credit Papa and Father."

"Papa is ..." Anna guessed the answer but wanted to hear for herself.

Andrew hesitated. "Cesar Faison. I call him Papa."

His words implied the present tense not the past tense. Anna clamped down on her reaction. She had to remain calm especially around her son. "You're still in contact with him? Still?!"

When he answered, Andrew's voice was flat and factual. "Yes."

"He's ... he's a dangerous man, Andrew, he can -"

"Papa is dangerous to other people, never to me," Andrew interrupted.

"I don't understand." Anna searched her son's face. He was completely guileless. "I don't understand any of this."

"I see that Father hasn't fully briefed you on things Andrew."

"Your father's been selective about what he tells and what he doesn't."

"That's ... that's probably because of our deal. He and I." said Andrew.

"Deal?"

"I have an idea ... but, first, what do I call you?"

"What are you comfortable calling me - Mom, Mum, Mother, old hag?"

Andrew laughed. "Mother, you're as old and feeble as I am." That witticism earned him a smile. "Let me get dressed and, if you want, I can tell you some ancient history."

"I want," answered Anna. "Are you all right with talking with me without your father in the room?"

"I think so. It was just the sudden question about the wedding. It started an anxiety attack. Sorry." Andrew explained. "Father has told you about my condition?"

Anna nodded. "I'm very proud of the way you're handling it. Whatever help you need from me is yours. I can't read your mind yet. You'll have to tell me when it's okay and when it's not okay." Anna extended her hand. "Deal?"

Andrew shook her hand. "Deal."

"Get dressed. I'll be in the sitting room and I'll order coffee."

###

Andrew came back in jeans and a pullover long sleeved knit shirt. Anna poured coffee for them both from the carafe on the service trolley. Besides the coffee, Andrew spied a pile of finger sandwiches and several slices of various sumptuous desserts. He made a beeline for the tray and fixed himself a full plate.

Anna sat in the armchair with her legs curled under her. "Hungry are we?"

"I'm a growing boy." He finished a sandwich before he started his talk. "Let me see. I was with Papa until I was ten years old. Father found me when I was nearly eleven. And here I am now with you."

"It'll be a short night with answers like that. Points for an excellent precis though. Fill in the rest, please."

Andrew munched on another sandwich. "Papa and I lived all over the world. The first place I have memory of is Norway. We lived there when I was three. Then Sicily until I was five. We spent two years in Morocco. I had just turned eight when we moved to Port Louis in Mauritius. That's where father found me."

"Robert looked for you all that time?"

"No, Grandpere Jacques and Uncle Andre searched for me while Father was in prison. They were -"

"In prison?!" exclaimed Anna. "For what?"

"It was one of the terms of his deal with the WSB." Seeing the look of utter confusion on his mother's face, Andrew elaborated further. "As far as I know, Father was required to infiltrate a criminal organization. The WSB had failed multiple times so they decided an approach from the lowest of the criminal food chain had to be attempted. Father's real identity was declared dead as was yours. In order to establish full authenticity for his new identity, Father had to be a criminal not just act like one. His new identity was an arms dealer sentenced to two years in Equatorial Guinea after a deal gone sour."

Anna was instantly horrified. "Equatorial Guinea has the one of the worst prisons in the world. Conditions are harsh and the inmates are brutalized. It's practically a death sentence to be sent there."

"Par for the course in Africa," Andrew stretched out on the couch folding his arms behind his head. "His mission was to establish contacts and befriend several key inmates. After two and half years, he was released. That was in 1995. From there he went straight into an infiltration assignment of the targeted mercenary organization for the next three years. The operation finished successfully in 1997 and that cover identity 'died.'"

"That's why he didn't find me." Anna said the words out loud without realizing it.

"Father hasn't told you the details?"

"He just said he couldn't find me." Anna sniffed. "No elaboration other than it was for the family good."

"Father doesn't like talking about that time period at all."

Anna swiped at her eyes. "I got off lightly. What's a little amnesia compared to savage brutality?"

"It was easier on everyone left behind to be told that both of you were dead." said Andrew. "No one knew if your memory would ever return. And father's missions were usually suicidal. So for all intents and purposes, you were both already dead."

Anna felt each of Andrew's words like hammer blows on her psyche, heart and spirit. Much of Robert's past behaviour made sense now. His inability to fully explain to Robin or her why he never contacted them she now understood. In the Maarkam Islands, she had poured scorn and anger on his head and he hadn't defended himself now she knew why.

"I've never truly forgiven your father for his ... abandonment of me and Robin. I just accepted it as part and parcel of the past. Water under the bridge. That sort of thing." Anna admitted.

"How could you have known."

"Your father and I have issues from the past and we have to deal with them. Not sweep them under the rug like what I've been doing." Anna's fist hit the armrest. "Why didn't your father just tell me all this? Why?"

"Mother, some truths are too painful to be shared, for all parties. Besides, how much would knowing the truth have changed the outcome?"

"You think it's better to bottle it all up inside for years and years and never deal with it? You don't share because ... " Anna sighed. "Because you think it's for the best for that other person. Because you love them so much, you think sparing them the pain of the truth is the right thing to do."

"Perhaps it was better at the time. Ignorance can be blissful."

"But holding on to it costs something. It's cost us time. Our whole family." Anna said. "If I had told Robert about that last job, our lives could have been so different."

"There is no reclaiming the past, Mother. Would it not be more productive to improve the present?" Andrew propped himself on some pillows. "With your WSB record purged of all DVX activities, you were able to ... to fashion a new life while retaining ties to the old. And for -"

"I was cleared of charges. The bureau never deletes anything." Anna clarified. "Ever."

"You were cleared because the charges had no merit, no support. Father's deal with the WSB guaranteed that the records of two long-standing traitors were purged. One was yours and the other record belonged to Sean Donely. No evidence, therefore charges cleared." Andrew said. "As far as the world and the WSB is concerned, you were an invaluable and loyal agent."

Anna rose out of her chair like a shot. "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"Mother, officially, you are not one today nor were you one yesterday neither will you ever be one ever again."

"It can't just be gone." said Anna in disbelief. She paced like a tiger anticipating the opening of the cage door.

"With every passing day that piece of information loses more and more relevance."

"How can you be sure that it's gone?"

"All electronic and physical files in all WSB offices and data centers were purged. Father would not allow himself to be transported to Africa until he had confirmation of the purge. I have since double-checked myself. Yours and Mr. Donely's records are clean."

"Faison had records of my activities and -"

"The Nanny Network data? It wasn't what it seemed to be. More misdirection."

"But Mac told me that he had found data on a chip that detailed -"

"All the assignments you purportedly completed for your then DVX contact Cesar Faison?"

"Yes."

"You would have had to have been two, maybe three, people to have completed so many assignments. I doubt you could remember even half of the real assignments. It was doctored to be even more damning that it truly was." Andrew said. "Like your WSB record it doesn't matter anymore. Purged. Gone. Never existed."

Anna stopped so abruptly her body swayed. Her words when they came were halting and faint as if coming from a far distance. "But that means ... that means ... I'm free ... in every sense of the word." She reached for the back of the armchair to steady herself. "I'm free."

"Yes, for what it's worth to you. It also means that Anna Devane never had another child with Robert Scorpio. No mention of your pregnancy remains on the official records."

"And my hospital records?"

"Uncle Andre personally took care of those."

"And Faison took care of my memories."

"Yes, he did. With no evidence of a pregnancy, the rumors vanished." Andrew rose to refill his coffee.

His mother was silent lost in her thoughts.

Andrew rambled. "Somehow I think Father improvised quite a bit on those terms. But I haven't been able to get him to admit that. He says it was all part of a larger master plan. I was safe and anonymous as Father apparently intended."

"What do you mean? Safe from what?"

"Uncle Andre delayed in following your trail because Grandpere was uneasy. He was hearing strange news from different sources. From what I understand, at the time of your disappearance the intelligence networks were already churning with activity. When the WSB's black box orders came through for you and father, that set off a chain reaction that no one expected. If you two were low profile operatives, there would have hardly been any notice but you were not. The addition of Faison into the mix made the networks more uncertain, more chaotic. There were rumors of imminent reprisals bureau against bureau, agents were choosing sides on their own and some were ducking for cover or entirely removing themselves from the field. Then rumors of your pregnancy began to filter throughout. When father turned rogue to find you, the network traffic exploded. No one knew who to trust or communicate with." Andrew sat back on the couch.

"The hunters seemed to multiply overnight. The WSB was on the trail to fulfill orders. The DVX felt that eliminating you and Faison were critical to keep whatever DVX secrets you may have possessed out of the hands of the WSB. Grandpere and Uncle Andre were able to discover three other factions that were on the hunt for you. They believed that they wanted you to get to me."

"Why? You were a baby?"

"One was a for hire intelligence organization and the other a private organization identified only as CHI1. The third faction was dubbed The Foundation after the signature on their messages. All teams had orders to take you alive and dispose of Father in any manner they chose." said Andrew. "All these forces converged in Caracas, Venezuela. Uncle Andre says that he and father barely got away alive from a six-way fire fight. Literally as an entire city block was set ablaze during the melee."

"I remember Robert and Grant - Andre - coming aboard the Nereo. I never got the story on how they paired up?"

"Father came to see Grandpere. Fortuitously, Uncle Andre had not left yet but was about to." Andre finished his last sandwich. "They went to Belize to pick up your trail then on to Caracas."

"I remember waking up on the speed boat with tracer fire exploding around us. They followed us just as Robert planned. Faison and Andre got away with you." said Anna. "Then our boat was blown out from under us and we got separated in the water. We boarded the tanker but Robert was in the rear and I was in the middle. I remember trying to reach him because ... because he was under heavy fire. Hunters were swarming the tanker. I couldn't get to him. I was being grabbed and pulled at. I fought back until ... until I saw Robert go down." Her voice drifted off and her eyes seemed transfixed by a vision only she could see.

"And then?" There was no response. "Mother?"

"I saw your father drop and not move. I was screaming that we surrendered so that they would stop the shooting. The firing was like a wall of sound all around us." Her voice cracked. "Crates and glass windows exploded around Robert but ... but he never moved. I called and called him. He never moved."

Andrew sensed that his mother wasn't in the room with him anymore. He waited in the dim sitting room. Even in the short time, he had known Anna, he could see she was as complex a personality as they came. His parents' lives were intertwined in ways he knew he would never fully understand. Maybe, they were only just understanding it themselves.

"All the noise disappeared. I saw nothing, heard nothing. I could only feel." Anna lapsed into silence again for a few minutes. "I've never felt so ... lonely." _Let me tell you about the woman i love, your mother._ Anna stood unmoving as if caught captive by her thoughts and memories.

"It's nearly one in the morning. Why don't we resume tomorrow." Andrew slid an arm around her waist and gently guided his mother back to his father's suite.

Seeing Robert sleeping seemed to jar Anna out of her memories. She kissed Andrew on the cheek. "Good night, Andrew."

"Goodnight, Mother." Andrew said returning to his suite.

**###**

Anna removed her dressing gown and slid into bed beside Robert. She cradled his head in her chest as a mother would cradle a child. In his sleep, Robert wrapped his arms around her and burrowed closer.

"You rest now, love, you've earned it. It's my turn now." She rubbed her cheek against his hair. "Our family will be stronger than ever. I promise you."

She caressed his shoulders and arms. "And just you try to push me away again, Robert, just you try."

* * *

A/N: I am such a sap for reader requests. Here's another chapter. I am trying to stay within viewer memory i.e. everything we saw on whatever show was real. This chapter is to deal with how Anna, on AMC, was so convinced Robert was dead. Also, to account for the Maarkam Islands event/dialogue and Robert's surprise return for the Biotoxin s/l and the lack of real explanations yet again. In my mind, this also makes the long lost baby possibility a tad more plausible within context. It could have happened and it could have been covered up. Next update is Friday.

So, you plotters and conspiracy theorists, have at it. Who are the mystery factions who wanted the baby? Are they still around and watching? We know there's a new Scorpio baby, do they? Did one of them send the package to Port Charles? The phone calls? HINT: I'm not pulling this out of thin air. Two of the three long-time viewers already know of and the third, hmm, will have to be revealed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_1992 Venezuela inside the Mochima Maritime National Park_

Across the island waterway, two pairs of night vision binoculars surveyed the Nereo as it sat in dock by one of the larger islands in the park. The dock was a good choice as it was tucked into a natural inlet. Anyone cruising down the main branch of the river could not see whether there was or was not a ship in dock. Likely they would assume not and move on.

Two guards patrolled on deck. Three more could be seen on the dock and by the mooring lines. It was now or never.

The two frogmen donned their face masks, blew the air out of their mouthpieces then submerged. Within minutes they had reached the rear of the Nereo. As planned, they scaled the side and in unison knocked out the two guards on sentry duty. Silentry, they stripped off their wet suits and gear. Weapons at the ready, they made their way below. Sooner rather than later the unconscious guards would be discovered. They had to get to the state rooms below decks before that happened.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and heard voices. They followed the voices to the main salon. Robert paused at the doorway listening.

"I don't care! Did you hear me I don't care! I'll turn myself in." said Anna.

"No, Anna. I swear to you it is a mistake. That ... that file was never meant to be used against you."

"It's too late now. The order is active on me and ... and Robert." Anna choked back a sob.

"I cannot ... will not let you go, Anna. We are so close to our dreams."

"YOUR dreams, not mine. Never mine. They won't stop tracking me. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

Faison's voice had an edge of hysteria. "I can fix this. I just need time. I know I can."

"We have to separate. You have to take the baby to safety."

"I will not abandon you."

Anna voice was quiet and pleading. "My life is forfeit, Cesar. If you won't help me, then ... then let me get word to Sean or Mac about the baby. At least let me do that. I'm begging you."

Robert stepped into the room. His gun trained on Faison but his eyes on Anna. "That won't be necessary, luv."

"Robert!" Anna's smile lit up the room. She scrambled off the chaise lounge and stiffly made her way towards him. Robert was shocked at her appearance. Surely it wasn't right for a woman to have lost so much weight, and a pregnant one at that. Her face was wan. Her movements were jerky and awkward without the graceful elegance that made her that much more captivating in his eyes. Robert met her halfway. Anna's arms wound themselves about his waist. She rested her head on his chest.

"In the flesh." Robert replied. She felt so small and fragile in his arms as if the next light breeze would blow her away.

Locking the hatch door behind him, Andre entered the room with a cheery greeting, "Hello there, sister."

"Grant?!" Anna exclaimed extending a hand. "The letters worked! It's really you!"

"You did send for me didn't you? It's Andre now." Andre brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Let me look check the little patient and then it's your turn." He scanned the room and spotted the transport incubator. He made straight for it.

Faison watched the reunion with thinly veiled anger and jealousy. Venom and disdain was evident in his every word. "I cannot believe your gall, Scorpio, coming here. Do you think you can rescue Anna as you are?"

"And I can't believe your stupidity!" Robert shot back. "Taking Anna and the baby out of hospital so soon after delivery, you could have killed them both!"

"I had no choice."

"Yeah, there's another bit of stupidity." Robert had been running on sheer force of will and adrenaline for weeks. He could feel himself coming down to earth. He had to hold on for all their sakes. "Andre, how's the baby?"

Andre gently examined the baby as well as checked the incubator itself. "Underdeveloped and undersized as expected. But good color and muscular response. Best of all he's breathing on his own. He's going to be all right. But we need to get him to a hospital stat. These portable units are just not made for long term use."

Faison scowled. "What? You think I would not take care of our child? I am not a monster whatever you may think of me."

Robert barely restrained himself from lunging at Faison and choking the life out of him. "Your child?! I'll see you dead for all you've done to my wife, my family."

Faison ignored Robert and addressed Grant. "What kind of facility would he need?"

"Neonatal care. The biggest risk now is infection. And he needs full oxygen until his lungs are fully grown." Andre closed the incubator door and peeled off his latex gloves. He looked around the incubator checking readings and feed lines. He spied the oxygen tank crudely but efficiently spliced into the vent line of the incubator. "This tank is about done. Do you have another?"

"There are two tanks in storage. The cabinet behind you is fully stocked with medicines and supplies." Faison said.

Anna led Robert by the hand to the incubator. By her actions and movements, Robert suspected she was drugged. "What have you done to her?"

"Not him, Robert, The doctor gave me some morphine for the pain." Her words were distinct but slightly slurred. "Come meet our son. I ... I haven't named him yet. I thought Malcolm for a middle name though. We didn't get to discussing names did we?"

All the rage seeped out of his body at the sight of the pink wizened body in the incubator. On his head was a small cap. Gauze covered his eyes completely. A mere scrap of a diaper covered him below. Tears stung his eyes as he saw all the tubes and wires that was helping their son survive. He was so tiny barely the length of his forearm. With a voice hoarse with emotion he said, "I couldn't have found you without Andre. How about Andrew Malcolm Devane Scorpio?"

"Perfect but what a mouthful." Anna said.

"He'll grow into it." said Robert wrapping his arms around her from behind. "We'll make sure of that."

"You have a plan then?"

"Half plan, half improvisation," Robert said planting soft kisses on Anna's ear, her neck, her cheek. "Not for us, luv, for Andrew."

"Yes, I know." Her voice was firm but she shivered. She could feel Robert's arms trembling around her. "Will you be Andrew's godfather, Andre?"

Andre grinned, "Absolutely. The honor is mine. Anna, it's time I took a look at you. Can you bring her to the chaise, Robert?"

Fuming in the corner, Faison added snidely, "Perhaps, you have a small army out there to support you."

"I got here and caught you flat-footed, didn't I? Unless you've got something better, I suggest you listen." Robert snapped at Faison.

"How are you removing Anna and the baby off this boat? My men are all around."

Robert escorted Anna to the chaise lounge and he sat down beside her. While Andre examined Anna, Robert faced Faison. "I have no intention of doing that. This boat is Andrew's lifeline and best hope for escape."

"And Anna?"

"Anna and I will be leaving. The hunters will come for us and leave you to get away."

"That is not a plan. That is suicide."

"Not necessarily. It will depend where we part company."

"No!" Faison objected. "The next port is less than a day away. We can make it there undetected."

"So you keep running and running as your options dwindle and my son's life ebbs away. That's suicide only slower." Robert said. "The hunters are a day, maybe less, behind us. And there's a lot of them, Faison, with heavy firepower. You don't stand a chance by yourself. Together we do."

"How many has the WSB sent here? Five, ten?"

"For whatever reason, this debacle has bad guys coming out of the woodwork. There's the WSB after me and Anna. The DVX is after you and Anna. And three other organizations that want Anna and Andrew alive and me dead."

"What?!" exclaimed Anna and Faison both.

"It's true. We delayed them in Caracas but that's all. They're regrouping and they'll come after us hard." said Andre. He prepared two syringes - one for a sedative and another for a vitamin booster - from his medical kit. Besides the birth trauma, Anna was exhausted and her body weak from the pregnancy and stress. Andre injected her with both.

"One outfit calls itself the Foundation and another CHI1. The other is one of those spies for hire groups started by ex-WSB and ex-DVX operatives. They seem to be popping up everywhere. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"No," Faison answered. He poured himself a drink and water for Anna. "Would you care for a drink, gentlemen, now that we seem to be on the same side?"

Andre and Robert both accepted water.

"But ... but why Andrew?" Anna's eyes drifted towards her child.

"We have suspicions but that's all, Anna. And right now the priority is getting Andrew in the clear."

"Agreed." said Anna.

"With that in mind, I want to make a deal with you, Faison," Robert's words caught Faison by surprise.

"You did not honor our last deal, why should I expect different now?" asked Faison.

"Because now I can kill you and only a deal is preventing that happy event." glowered Robert. "In exchange for your miserable hide, I want you to help Andre get the boy out and safe. If you do not agree, then say goodbye right now."

Faison glanced at Andre then Robert. He measured their abilities and motivations. He had no doubts that either man would make good on the threat. Robert was only looking for an excuse not to kill him. The other man was familiar but Faison could not place him. He had the air of a killer, a deadly quiet one. "All right, it is a deal on one condition."

"No conditions."

"Anna comes with me."

"No," Anna said the word with such conviction that it seemed like a thunderclap on a clear day. "This has to end. If Andrew isn't safe, neither is Robin. I have to assume that, don't I?"

Robert nodded.

"Then we play to the odds." Anna was thoughtful for a moment. "Cesar, I want you to hypnotize me to forget Andrew, everything about him from the beginning to now." She eyed Andre. "And I can't have met you either."

"Anna, no there are -" Robert began.

"I can't take the chance, Robert. If I'm captured, then they won't learn anything." Anna held his hand. "You know I'm right. I need to forget this very conversation."

"He is not getting near your mind again," said Robert vehemently.

"In my condition, how long would I last under interrogation? Truth drugs? If they want our son as badly as it sounds, then this is the best option to keep our family safe. Please understand."

Robert was silent for a long while. Anna lay her head on his shoulder as he thought. Their hands clasped and unclasped on their own accord. Finally, Robert kissed her head. "For the best."

"I have not said that I would do this or that I can." Faison said.

"I know you can and you know how." answered Anna.

"But will I?" asked Faison silkily.

"Some time ago you asked me questions that I said I didn't know the answer to. I lied. I'll give you the truth in exchange for you wiping my memories." Robert tensed at these terms but said nothing. Anna squeezed his hand to comfort him. "Is it a deal, Faison?"

"It is a deal." Faison took a long drink and asked his first question. "If you had never met Scorpio, would you have stayed with me, just me, not the DVX?"

"Yes, I would have stayed with you."

Faison's voice quavered. "Could you have loved me then? Fallen in love with me?"

"I cared for you and I was attracted to you. In time, I would have fallen in love with you."

"But you met Scorpio first," Faison said bitterly.

Anna smiled shyly at Robert. "I met Robert."

Faison looked away unable to bear the naked intimacy before him. For in that moment, Anna and Robert were years in the past surrounded by other couples promising their love to each other forming bonds that would last a lifetime.

Faison blinked back tears. He said gruffly. "Win some. Lose some. I have no more questions."

"Then when do we start? How long will it take?"

Andre said, "Not before you get at least four hours of sleep, Anna. That sedative I gave you should be kicking in soon."

"Four hours will be enough time for me to prepare." Faison said.

"You have done this before?" Robert asked cautiously. The thought of the upcoming procedure was making him ill.

"Only once, a very long time ago. It can be done but with great care."

Anna approached Cesar. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Cesar."

"I could never refuse you anything," Faison said. "I will ensure Andrew's safety. I give you my word and promise."

* * *

A/N: This chapter should tie in with the past chapters and explain some things. Try reading some past chapters and I think you'll get something different out of them. What do you think about Anna's solution?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Robert, sweater in hand, paused by the full length mirror behind Anna. "You're doing it again."

"What?" Anna applied lipstick.

His eyes met hers in the mirror's reflection. "Looking at me as if I was the marachino cherry on top of Whip Cream Mountain."

Anna laughed heartily. "You get all that from one look?"

"You've kept the looks coming all morning. It's a collective effect." Robert wriggled into the black and white cashmere sweater.

"Ought I to cease and desist then?" Anna turned automatically to help Robert pull the sweater down over his back.

"Perish the thought!" came Robert's muffled voice from the depths of the sweater.

"Then I don't see the problem."

Robert's head popped out of the collar. "I hate the fact that I can't make you as hot, bothered and bewildered as you're making me right now."

"You didn't have a problem last night or the other night."

"As I can't rely on the old standby just yet, inspiration is the next best thing. Creativity is your strong suit not mine."

Anna turned left and right scrutinizing her outfit. "I just want to be with you, Robert. Acrobats need not apply."

Robert laughed. "Keep the looks coming, Devane, and who knows to what moves I may aspire to."

"I have the highest opinion of your capabilities, professionally and personally speaking, Mr. Scorpio."

Robert turned her to fully face him. "I'm getting better everyday, stronger. Soon I'll be able to leap tall buildings with a single bound and sweep you off your feet properly."

"You don't need magic powers for that. You never did." Anna and Robert kissed leisurely with a fair share of teasing and serious intent between them until a knock on the door made them pause.

"Everyone decent?" came Andrew's voice from behind the door.

"I'm quickly remembering what it's like to have a child in the house." Anna observed.

"Ditto," said Robert disengaging himself from Anna. "Come in, Andrew!"

Just as Andrew came in, Anna's mobile began to ring.

Anna looked at the mobile display and mouthed 'It's Mac'. Robert motioned to put the call on speakerphone. "Hello, favorite brother-in-law, Robert's here with me. I'm putting you on speakerphone."

The mobile was placed on the center table. Anna sat down on the couch and swung her legs up to rest on Robert's lap.

"Hey, bro, hope you're behaving yourself," came Mac's voice. Andrew, in the armchair, listened intently to his new uncle-to-be.

"I'm complying with everything my nurse desires, Just ask Anna," Robert answered while patting Anna on her knee. "It's a bit late over there for a call."

"Robin told me she'd called you and found out Anna was there too. There are some things I need to run by you both."

"Fire away." said Robert.

"When did Robin call?" Anna asked Robert.

Mac fired. "Do you know what's in the package in my office? Who sent it?"

"Not a clue. Nada. Zip. What's the postmark?"

"That's the thing. The package is the size of a breadbox, well packed but battered. Looks like the wrapping stayed the same but the sender changes the addressee label. There are postmark stamps from all around the globe." Over the line came the sound of rustling paper. "Sao Paolo, Capetown, Tokyo, Mauritius, Bombay, Paris, Moscow, Vancouver, Buenos Aires."

Andrew grew more alert after hearing the list of cities.

Anna puzzled said, "What package are we talking about? When did Robin call?"

Robert cleared his throat. "Well, dear, the package addressed to me was delivered to Robin's two days ago. She called that night and told me she had given it to Mac for safekeeping for me."

As if reading his Anna's mind, Mac added, "It's been checked by bomb dogs and passed a chemical test."

"For now, and only for now, shall I ignore the fact that I was kept out of the loop on this by everybody, including by my daughter. How about x-raying the contents?" suggested Anna.

"I don't think that will work. This is heavy and its metal." Mac tapped the package and they could all hear the metallic clang. "Lead lined probably."

"Anna will be there for Robin's wedding and Christmas, she can open it then."

"Scratch Christmas. I'll be here to put coal in Robert's stocking." said Anna.

"I think this needs to be opened now." Mac insisted. "Two petty crooks got themselves arrested just so they could try to get into my office for this thing. And one of my officers informed me today that someone tried to bribe her to get it. I don't want anyone to get hurt, Robby. I need to know what it is I'm holding."

Andrew whispered in Robert's ear. "Ah, Mac, it's personal. I just remembered what it could be."

"What is it?"

"It's a ... a gift."

"A personal gift that other people want to get their hands on pretty badly. Something smells, bro, and it's not me."

"Look, it's a bit of ... of ancient history that just keeps rearing its sly ugly head at the most inconvenient times imaginable." Robert shrugged his shoulders at Andrew's look of annoyance. Andrew mouthed back 'WSB'. "Best thing to do is to contact the Bureau and have them pick it up. They'll keep it safe until we can open it."

Next to Robert, Anna mouthed 'What the hell is going on?' to both males. She removed her legs from Robert's lap and curled them underneath her. Her posture was rigid. Her eyes flashed and her lips were set in a thin line. Anna was primed to lose her temper very soon and Robert knew it.

Mac chuckled but not in a good way. "Speaking of the WSB, that's another thing. I was visited yesterday by not one, not two but six agents. They were checking in with me as a courtesy so they say. The only time Port Charles played host to this many agents was during the Cartel caper. They're not setting up a local office so why are they here? What's going down, Robby?"

"You said a team of six. Who's the lead agent? Names?"

Mac sifted through the papers on his desk. "Agent Amanti, Dianara Amanti. The other agents are Polk, Alvarez, Temazarek, Lowell, and Ungaro. Ring any bells?"

Andrew covered his eyes and groaned. At this, Anna fingers began to tap impatiently on the couch. She studied the byplay between father and son intently.

"What was that?" Mac asked.

"More history, Mac. This one is more current and definitely ongoing."

"So, I give the package to them?" At this Andrew mouthed 'N-Y-C' to his father.

"No, that group is strictly a protection and isolation squad. Call the NYC office for a pickup."

"Protection and isolation? I'm not aware of any VIPs coming to town. I find it hard to believe they're setting up a house here for you or Anna."

"It's routine, nothing special, Mac. Let them do their thing and they may even be able to help you out. Those teams have a lot of skills."

"As Agent Amanti explained to me in exhausting, tedious detail. She asked if her group could be deputized for the duration of their stay."

"Can't say no to manpower, Commish."

"How long would they be staying in town?"

Another mysterious look passed between father and son. "I think it's looking to be long term. Port Charles is a growing city with a harbor perfect for international shipping. The Bureau may be thinking of setting up a satellite office."

"All right for that topic," Mac's dissatisfaction with the answer came through loud and clear on the other end. "On to family business. Anna, I've got the guest bedroom ready for you at the house. Robin's decided she wants to host Christmas dinner this year at their place. Per Maxie, she has to know if you are definitely going to make it for the wedding."

"Maxie?" asked Anna.

"Yes. She's coordinating the wedding again and determined this time that nothing, not even a natural disaster, is going to ruin it. She's confirming guests and accommodations. Will you be bringing a guest?"

"Please inform my goddaughter that the mother of the bride will be going stag." Anna announced.

"Done." Mac's voice softened. "I need a favor."

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Can you have a woman to woman talk with Maxie when you're here?"

"Boy problems?"

"That and a general life problem. She has no direction, no focus. I thought getting the job at Crimson would settle her down a little but she's more all over the place than before. She'll listen to you."

"Mac, I won't dictate to her. If I do that, she'll go running off in the opposite direction. But I'll listen and advise. See where her head and heart are."

"Fair enough. That's it for me. I need to get home and into bed. You hang in there, Robby."

"Back at you. Bye, Mac." Robert's stomach grumbled noisily.

With quick agitated gestures, Anna shut off the mobile and pocketed it. She glared at the two most important men in her life. "It seems to me that there are a lot of deals on the table. Between the two of you. Between Faison and you, Robert. Between the WSB and Robert. And I suspect one between you, Andrew, and the Bureau. Some I know and there remain a lot more I don't. How am I doing so far?"

"Good." Robert said. "Let's go down to breakfast. Bad to talk on an empty stomach."

* * *

A/N: Daily updates resume next Monday. Thanks for all your comments, very appreciated. Beach Dreamer you got 1 out of 3. Anyone else have guesses?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Bright sunlight invaded the sitting room of Robert's suite. Three people sat in a triangle. Robert reclined on the couch. Anna turned a spindle-backed chair backwards and sat down on it laying her arms across its back. Andrew sat pensive and watchful in the armchair. On a side table sat a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses. Robert poured each of them a glass.

"As Anna says there are many deals on the table. It's time we started sorting through them as a family and as a team." Robert said holding his glass out towards the others. "Let's start with a WSB tradition. A toast to a new mission and timely confessions."

"Family," said Anna raising her glass. "Old and new."

"New beginnings and understanding," Andrew added.

They clinked glasses and drank.

Robert began. "My deal with Faison was simple. In exchange for his life, he was to aid Andre in getting Andrew to safety. He broke that agreement when he abandoned Andre to die in Panama." Robert looked sharply at his son. "And absconded with you to god only knows where."

He turned to Anna. "My deal with the WSB was not so simple. In exchange for serving at the bureau's beck and call, several things were required. Yours and Sean's records were completely purged. It was imperative that you were not examined too closely and that you were taken somewhere safe to recover. At the time of the incident, the doctor believed that your amnesia was temporary. I didn't bother to tell him that I suspected the memory loss was related to Faison's work."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I wasn't sure who to trust. I thought that within a few months or less that you would be back on your feet, memory restored and back home with Robin. I never thought it would last ..." Robert's voice died away.

Anna nodded in understanding. "Go on."

"To this day I don't know how you got to Canada, Anna. From Caracas, you were flown to a sanitarium in Maine. That was confirmed."

"That part is still fuzzy. No help there." admitted Anna. "Does Sean know about this?"

"No. It's in the past now. Let's keep it there." Robert said. "Lastly, the bureau was to monitor yourself, Robin and Mac on my behalf. I had surveillance on you stopped after you married again and started a new life for yourself. As for my part of the bargain, well, the best said about it is that it's over."

Anna glanced quickly at Andrew who shrugged and mouthed the words, "See?"

"I resigned in 2003 and joined the World Health Organization in 2006. In the interim of those years, I found Andrew and we settled in Australia for a few years."

"That's my cue I believe," Andrew said. My deal with Father covers you, Mother, and Papa. Father agreed not to kill Papa while I lived. And, secondly, that it would be my decision if or when to contact you and the rest of my real family. I agreed to never lie to him and to give him a chance to be a real father."

Anna nodded. "What's your connection to the WSB? When did they start hiring teenagers?"

"In a sense I've been connected to them since I was eleven." Father and son laughed at some shared memory. "Papa disappeared for long stretches of time but he always came back. Except in late 2003, he was gone for more than six months with no contact whatsoever and our house was, well, raided. I ran."

Anna looked stricken. "You were a child."

Robert shook his head. "No child ever had his resources and his gall."

"I prefer to call it style and panache," Andrew replied. "I reached a safe house."

Robert provided an unspoken commentary by snorting.

"A safe house of sorts," Andrew shot an unamused look at his father who began to laugh. "All right, a ... a house of ill r-r-repute. We had stayed there before on visits. I had no idea what when on."

"Yes, your father is familiar with those. Wilma's for example," Anna teased Robert.

"Really?! The paragon of virtue actually step -"

"It was in the line of official police work I'll have you know," said Robert defensively. "Go on."

"Before I ran, I had accessed -"

"Illegally hacked," put in Robert.

"- the WSB and DVX main computers looking for information on Papa's whereabouts. I made some amateur mistakes and my activities were detected. The DVX raided the house and I ran. Father was assigned to track and secure the intruder. He found me at the ... the house. I requested Father's help in finding Papa."

"Call a spade a spade. It was blackmail." said Robert.

"He blackmailed you?"

"Not me, the bureau. It was brilliant and extremely risky. If it had gone wrong -"

"A calculated risk. The odds were in my favor."

Anna's eyes shone with amusement and curiousity. "What did you do, Andrew?"

"I set up a ... a program that acts as a custodian or guardian to the WSB system. It has the ability to block access and completely shut down the system."

"That's only possible internally. Besides, you would need to know the codes, the algorithms to get to that level of the system. I've tried to get in myself."

Andrew grinned. "Let me guess. Your online alias is shadowfox."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes. How do you know that?"

"You're one of a handful that ever got that deep into the ... um, catacombs of the system. My compliments."

"I repeat again. How do you know?"

"My guardian is still in place, Mother. I devised all the encryption codes and algorithms in use by the WSB. Cryptography is a hobby of mine."

"That means you have complete control over the WSB's systems."

"And the DVX systems, too."

"To put that much control and power in one person let alone a child is ludicrous." said Anna. "No one would stand for it."

Robert drawled. "Yes, that's what we thought too. Until Andrew was kidnapped by the DVX and WSB systems shutdown within three days. The bureau called in experts from everywhere and no one could get past the guardian to reactivate the systems. Four days later, the DVX systems shut down as well."

"My strategy was detente and it worked." explained Andrew. "Without me, no one has access. So, I made a deal with the WSB and the DVX. They left me alone and I would do two things: ensure that they were able to access their systems and affiliate myself with neither party."

"Andrew, data is data. They can simply take the data and applications and install in a system over which you have no control."

Andrew shook his head. "Not if the data set is encrypted. Not if the applications are locked to function within strict parameters. Certainly both the WSB and the DVX have tried to do so but what they got was garbage and non-functioning applications. Data that means nothing is useless. Programs that don't work just take up space."

"That's diabolical."

"It was an effective strategem that neutralized two very real threats to me. Plus, there were no losses on any side other than a little damaged pride." Andrew's eyes were glacial. "I see nothing wrong in what I've done and I offer no apologies to anyone."

"Andrew, it's an unstable situation. It has to be. There must be reprisals and attempts to get to you." said Anna. Little warning bells were going off in her head. The things Andrew said echoed too eerily of Cesar Faison for her liking. She couldn't help wondering how much influence Faison wielded over her son.

"Both tried to break or change the deal especially in the early days. I learned and improved, too. The WSB and the DVX soon got tired of the random and unpredictable shut downs of their systems. Leave me alone, the systems ran normally. Harass me and I return the favor."

"You've turned them into Pavlov's dogs!" said Anna in amazement. "Be good and you shall be rewarded. Misbehave and you shall be punished."

"I suppose that is one way of thinking about it." Andrew said. "Mother, my first priority is survival. Second, I refuse to live my life in fear. No matter how Papa tried he could not escape his past. Of all people, I thought you would understand."

"I do, Andrew, I do," said Anna. "It's ... unbelievable."

"Go to Paris, Anna, and believe," Robert's eyes danced with mischief. "We're so used to being the playing pieces on the chessboard. I have to say that I enjoy the players' viewpoint much better."

"I assume you're watched in Paris," deduced Anna.

Andrew nodded. "The DVX and the WSB maintain surveillance on me. More bodyguards than anything else. Mother, I want to be clear about something. I get nothing from either organization except my freedom. I receive no monetary compensation whatsoever. And, I don't do either of them any favors without informing the other party. You mentioned Pavlov but I think it's more a symbiotic arrangement myself."

"Blackmail by any other name is still blackmail," Robert commented.

"Of course, you would see that way. But times change and we have to change or become obsolete."

"Some things never change. You'll find that out as you get older."

"How do you control the systems?" Anna asked. "How can you manage the shutdowns?"

"Only I know that." Andrew responded.

"The WSB has continued to study that problem, Anna. The bureau hires more eggheads now than ever." said Robert. "But so far the Guardian has been doing its job. One day they may crack it open."

"Maybe and maybe not." Andrew said with a smile. "It is a continual challenge to stay several steps ahead of them."

Anna's mind began to see all the angles. "Who else knows about this arrangement?"

Robert provided the answer. "Inside the Bureau, it's referred to as the Babbage Protocol. it's discussed only in the highest of levels. And the Guardian operates invisibly to the technical administrators and programmers."

"Out of sight, out of mind. I prefer it that way." Andrew added.

"This has been kept secret for what five years now?" Anna addressed Robert. "Any organization leaks, Robert. No other entities out there know about the Guardian or Andrew's part in it. I find that hard to believe. And the surveillance teams must know what they guard."

"What information there is out there about this is ... is rumor, hearsay. The Bureau retains Andrew's cover by providing tight security around key technical resources. Thus making it appear that it's all in-house knowledge. As for the watch teams, the operatives are handpicked by the high committee. They do know what they guard and they don't change personnel very often."

"I know each of them by sight and vice versa." Andrew added.

"Where is your surveillance now?" Anna asked.

"In Paris guarding my doppelganger, Giles. And some in Port Charles undoubtedly preparing for my arrival." said Andrew. "I updated the WSB and the DVX of my future plan to use Port Charles as a second residence. Father, should you warn Uncle Mac to expect a visit from Dieter's men when they arrive in Port Charles?"

"Dieter? As in Hans Dieter Reinhardt, the DVX's top assassin?" asked an appalled Anna.

Robert laughed ruefully. "I almost wish I could be there to see that meeting. Dieter's retired, Anna, but he's still as intimidating as ever. He manages Andrew's DVX watch teams. He's a nice guy once you get to know him. He makes bird houses and gives them away."

Anna was speechless with alarm and concern.

"Mother, I'm perfectly safe. I can take care of myself." assured Andrew misinterpreting Anna's concern.

Anna looked at Robert then Andrew before saying. "Robert, there was a time that the DVX was your sworn enemy. You're both talking about their operatives like ... like friends and neighbors. This is wrong on so many levels I don't know where to begin!"

"In the case of Andrew, both organizations are on the same side." said Robert. "The lines have gotten blurry over the years. Sometimes I don't see a line anymore. As long as they continue to protect our son, then I don't have a problem with them."

"The DVX and the WSB have evolved because they've had to - cooperation instead of mutual destruction." Andrew said. "The ones to worry about are the amateurs that are quickly becoming very professional."

"And they are?" Anna asked.

"The organizations backed by too much money, too much self interest and too much hunger for power," Robert said. "Like the ones who chased us in Venezuela and, we believe, continue to operate today."

* * *

A/N: Hope this clears up what Andrew is up to. The DVX and the WSB pretty much mirror what's really happened to the CIA and the KGB, for example. Of course, the bad guys are still bad and they've only gotten smarter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Any thoughts on this one?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Andrew attached a pocketbook-sized projector to his IPhone and displayed a visual image against the wall. Anna watched with interest. They expected Robert to return any minute from his morning treatment.

"Are those projectors commercially available?" Anna asked eyeing the miniature projector with covetous eyes.

"Yes, Mother. From Korea. I've made a few modification though - sharper lens, better battery life, rubberized exterior." Andrew said.

"Are the modifications difficult?"

"Mother, if you want one, you only need ask." Andrew smirked.

"I want one, please." Anna smiled back. "Um, tell me what other gadgets do you have?"

"Now, Mother, don't you get the latest and greatest from your agency?"

"Your mother likes to have a lot of kit on missions." said Robert entering the room. "On our first mission, under all her flouncy pieces, she had enough gear for five agents."

"It's called being prepared. Where's your grappling hook, Robert?" Anna shot back.

"Retired just like me," Robert checked out Andrew's arrangement. "Andrew, you had better guard your supply closet."

Anna brightened. "Lots of interesting gadgets then - electronics, guns, explosives?"

"I don't work on weaponry of any kind. I'm afraid you'll have to go shopping elsewhere for that sort."

Anna inspected the projector closely. "This is another hobby of yours, modding things? Does this connect via Bluetooth?"

"You know your jargon." Andrew said. "Not a hobby. It's my job. I have an electronics shop in Paris both sales and repair. Don't I, Father?"

Robert confirmed while making himself comfortable on the couch. "It's very popular in the neighborhood."

"You repair things?" Anna was puzzled. "That seems a waste of your abilities and potential."

"It's good honest work. I use my own hands, my own knowledge. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You believe I ought to be a professional something like Robin, have prestige, money, social position?"

"I didn't mean it that way." said Anna defensively. "Don't twist my words around."

"How many families have a doctor and a ... an electronics technician? Good ones, too."

"As long as you're happy with what you do that's the important thing." Anna said. "But you can still go to school if you want something else later on. I'll certainly help with school expenses."

Andrew looked at his father. "She IS quite persistent."

Robert replied. "I warned you. Once she gets an idea in her head, she's nigh unstoppable."

Anna sputtered. "Don't believe a word your father says."

"How long can I expect this treatment to continue?"

"For the rest of your life, my boy." Robert said.

"I ought to put her out of her misery then," Andrew drew his wallet out and extracted a business card. "Here you are, Mother, my card."

Anna read the card: "Andrew M. Scorpio, DigiMaze, Corporate Sales, Paris."

Anna studied the card. "DigiMaze is the most exclusive electronics dealer in the world. Can I get a discount?"

"You won't need a discount. Just raid my inventory," Andrew laughed. "Two years ago, Father, Uncle Andre, Grandpere and I created Hyperion Holdings. Part of its portfolio of companies include DigiMaze and Trident Security Management."

"Trident has a small customer base but a reputation for the best quality and most secure facilities." said Anna. "It's one of the few places I have a hard time getting into. And the computer systems are impossible to fool. Ah, that's your doing, I see."

"We do our best to please," Robert piped in.

Anna gazed shrewdly at the Scorpio men. "Clever. I approve. Much better than a Private Investigations office."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mother," said Andrew in all innocence. "These are fully legitimate businesses. You are implying something of the opposite."

"I'm sure they're completely legitimate. You wouldn't be that careless, but don't insult my intelligence. What else do they do? Jacques mentioned that his so-called business was undergoing a change and the Scarecrow Protocol was put on ice years ago. Connect the dots for me." Anna looked at Andrew expectantly. "Robert?"

"Can't fool my Annie for long," said Robert. "These companies allow us to investigate persons and companies that are of interest while still staying under the general radar of said persons, companies or national intelligence agencies."

Andrew added. "None of us actively manage these companies on a day to day basis. Even Hyperion itself is managed by others. Proving a direct connection to us would not be impossible but merely difficult."

"Who are you investigating?"

"Our highest priority has and continues to be the identification and investigation of the groups that hounded us in Venezuela and whom we strongly believe are still in operation." Robert provided. "Are you ready, Andrew?"

Andrew drew the drapes closed and shut the lights. On the far white wall, the projector displayed a large image of a logo with a trident motif. A progress bar was sliding towards completion flashing the word "Connecting ..." On the center table by the projector, Andrew's phone emitted a series of beeps and random words followed by a series of musical tones.

Andrew leaned into the phone and said "Open Sesame" then punched what looked like a pattern on the keypad.

A disembodied male voice with a crisp British accent said "Hello, Andrew."

"Hello, Simon, how are things today?"

"Just jolly. And yourself?"

"I'm having a touch of the gout today. I should be better by the morrow." Anna noticed that Andrew said each word very clearly. She deduced that it must have been some password or security routine. It used some obscure phrases and gout was certainly not something that could be associated with Andrew. Clever.

"I hope you feel better." Though the voice was human the cadence was not. It was not a real human being on the line but a superb simulacrum or AI. A picture of a genial old man who bore a striking resemblance to Jacques Garnier appeared on the screen.

"Simon, please dispense with a brief on the Caracas project. Record attendees as follows: Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane, Andrew Scorpio."

"Recorded. Beginning playback now."

The screen displayed an old-fashioned television test pattern that changed from 5 to 4 to 3 and so forth. Images began to be displayed on the wall with an audio narration by Andre Garnier.

A picture of Venezuela with many arrows converging in Caracas was displayed. The narrator said. "In 1992, during a rescue and recovery mission to Caracas, we were made aware of three up and coming organizations with ambitions and resources growing to rival the established intelligence agencies. This brief is a record of the history of this investigation including data, assumptions and conclusions. This is an ongoing brief and information may be added at any time."

The screen image changed to a circle with 3 segments labeled Control, Leverage and Awareness. "Any intelligence gathering organization follows the Principles of Influence which require strategies of control, leverage and awareness to accomplish its goals. These principles were first established by the WSB in the 1960s and further refined by the DVX in the 1970s as part of a parapsychology program."

The image became a jumble of words and phrases like hypnotherapy, aversion therapy, sensory deprivation. "The Control strategy was underscored by tactics centered around mind control. Mind control could be exerted via various methods from hypnosis to neuro-linguistic programming and neural implants. The attainment of control was used in parallel to the strategy of leverage." The image changed to methods of leverage. "Leverage could be applied to an individual, company, region or even a country to achieve the goals of the organization. Leverage could take the form of the traditional such as extortion or blackmail, the sophisticated as in corporate espionage or government corruption or the invisible such as social disruption of the masses by the few."

The image changed to pictures of various media such as television, radio or the Internet. "Awareness and monitoring are used interchangeably in the context of this brief. Monitoring, and sometimes outright manipulation, of media resources are necessary to gauge the progress of execution of the three primary strategies. During the last decade, technology has proved an able ally to these organizations due to technology's growing ubiquity, power and ease of implementation."

The image changed to the words CHI1. "The first organization we have identified became known to us through the acronym CHI1." The word stretched to become CHIONE. "Chione or Khione is a Greek nymph, the daughter of the god of the northwind and the goddess of mountain gales. Chione is known as a goddess of snow and ice, or ice princess. This association led the Trident Group to investigate the Cassadine family. We have confirmed that CHI1 is a Cassadine company. As we have determined, the target goal of CHI1 is the acquisition of the Scorpio child and the elimination of Robert Scorpio. Motive is our supposition only."

"We believe the motives include revenge and scientific interest. In 1985, Robert Scorpio alongside Luke and Laura Spencer was instrumental in the downfall of Mikkos Cassadine and his scheme of controlling global weather patterns from the Cassadine yacht The Ice Princess. Helena Cassadine, Mikkos' wife, vowed revenge upon all involved. Through a series of deaths of the main family bloodlines, the family has been physically decimated and genetically diminished. The Cassadine family has a history of ruthless domination and manipulation. We strongly believe that the intent including the kidnapping of the Scorpio child, the rearing of said child to be a Cassadine or the inclusion of its genetic makeup into the main Cassadine line through marriage or direct genetic manipulation. We have confirmed that the Cassadine family possess the scientific resources to achieve these goals."

Andrew and Robert watched Anna's reactions throughout the brief. Her expressions ranged from disbelief to horror to quiet rage. She seemed on the verge of explosion. Robert urged her to stay calm.

The image changed to a logo of a family of three with the words 'The Heritage Foundation' encircling the logo. "The second organization we have identified became known to us initially via intercepted message traffic on various online bulletin and message boards. The messages are coded and signed with the words 'The Foundation.' Subsequent investigation has linked the entity to The Heritage Foundation. As to motive, we traced back to a rogue division of the DVX active in 1985 through 1987 under the guidance of an ex-DVX agent Elena Parsons aka Elena Cosgrove. This division initiated a terror plot centered around Mt. Rushmore in the United States. A central theme was the application of mind control techniques over an innocent subject, one Dusty Walker. Cosgrove was reported killed when she escaped custody and willfully ran into street traffic and was killed in a collision. The WSB reported Cosgrove as dead. However, it has been determined that no body was ever found. The original grave was exhumed and the body found did not match dental records belonging to Cosgrove. The body was an entirely different racial genotype in fact."

The image changed to one of Mt. Rushmore and a building in Vienna. "While we have not been able to fully infiltrate the Heritage Foundation to date, our investigation has discovered the following. Elena Cosgrove survived and founded the Foundation in 1989. Cosgrove is now known as Elena Preston Villiers. We believe that she is paralyzed in some form and resides within Foundation grounds exclusively. The Foundation's motive we believe is long range. Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane were instrumental in the thwarting of the Mt. Rushmore operation. It is believed that the abduction of their child was to serve several purposes: as leverage to gain the parents' full cooperation in future plans or blackmail to not involve themselves in future plans and as a potential Foundation operative whereby the child would be raised within the Foundation and over time and hypnotherapy be transformed into a loyal and capable operative."

The slide changed to a picture of a young Elena Parsons standing next to Cesar Faison. "We have verified that Elena Parsons was one of a series of proteges of Cesar Faison who devised and developed the Parapsychology Program for the DVX in the 1970s. The group was successful in testing the uses of sound and pattern to aid neuro-programming. The test was successfully implemented upon the aforementioned Dusty Walker. The likelihood of the Foundation's involvement and motives are verified."

"She's alive?! All this time ... " Anna said.

"I'm worried about her. She plays the game very well and her dedication to her goals is unquestioned." Robert added. "We've failed to infiltrate on two separate occasions."

The slide changed to a series of pictures - a squad of men shooting at a target, an parade of protesters in a foreign country, the image of a D superimposed on the number 99. The number 99 was composed of white dots. "The third group is the one for which we have the least data to date. While we were aware of their presence at the time of the Caracas operation, we did not fully comprehend the scope of their operation. Two things alerted us to this organization's scope and motives. First, the sheer number of locations from which we traced incoming and outgoing communications was global from Manitoba. Canada to Haiti to Parador in South America to Borneo. Second, the logo itself. D99 means a double ninety-nine which is a term used in the game of dominoes. These two facts plus additional evidence we have accumulated to date have led us to conclude that this group represent the remnants of the organization once ran by Nicholas Van Buren alias Domino. It's motive include revenge and leverage. Having learned of the possibility of a Scorpio child and following the increased interest in the location of Robert and Anna Scorpio displayed by many groups, we believe D99 decided to be opportunistic. The Scorpios were key in the failure of the Dragon Bone operation and the discovery of the Sanctuary terrorist cell in 1989. The Sanctuary group was noted for using mind control techniques to create and activate sleeper asassins as was tried with a captured American marine Colton Shore who was instructed to kill WSB operative Frisco Jones. Both of these operations were ran or were heavily influenced by Van Buren, his niece Arielle Shore Ashton and nephew Etienne Gastineau. What better motive than to use a child as ransom or leverage against the parents."

The phrase - 'Latest update and addendum' - flashed across the screen.

The picture changed to one of Andre sitting on a stool. "I don't have time to edit the brief. I'm adding this addendum now. My trip to South Africa was fruitful. I've found evidence definitively linking Etienne Gastineau to the DVX Parapsychology Program. He was a test subject in the program as a young child barely seven years of age. The experience affected him profoundly. He studied mind control extensively. I believe that he has resurrected the Parapsychology Program and extended its use among global terrorist groups using the leftover structure created by Domino. Now Van Buren was more blatant in his day controlling country elections, training mercenaries who were charged in a quick takeover of small countries and other operations. Etienne is more subtle. I believe he's spread a network of sleepers and spies in key locations and organizations. And he's using that network for information and disinformation. I think he knows about Guardian and anxious to get his hands on it. You'll have to sift through the data for yourself. It's waiting for you."

Simon's visage appeared. "This brief has ended. Will there be anything else?"

Robert rose and put on the lights. Anna sagged into her chair in shock.

"Satisfactory, Simon, thank you. That will be all."

"Until next time then." The image grew dark. The phone emitted another series of tones. Andrew pressed yet another pattern of keys.

"My god! You've been sitting on this for sixteen years!" Anna fairly exploded.

"No proof only suspicions. And they've learned to stay low and bide their time." Robert said. "It was a blessing in disguise that Faison hid Andrew so well."

"Faison's imprint is all over this. He has to be involved." said Anna.

"No, he isn't. In the formation of the original program, yes, but not now." Andrew said the words with conviction and certainty.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am. You'll have to trust me on that." Andrew explained further. "Mother, you said before that we've been sitting on the information for all this time. That's true. However, my analysis tells me that the threat decreased over time, at least for me. However, we have the same conditions as occurred in 1992. There is another Scorpio baby in the picture. And, the world knows the two of you are alive."

Anna was visibly alarmed. "Emma."

"Yes. That's one of the reasons I'm adamant about getting well. We have to protect our granddaughter." Robert said.

"They could strike at any time."

"I believe they have begun to test the waters. The phone calls to Robin without anyone on the line and the recent uptick in personnel and communication traffic within the three organizations in question support my theory." explained Andrew. "They are preparing and so are we, Mother. If I had my way I would transport the entire family to Paris. This is the most secure ground for us but that is not possible."

Robert stood up and with hands on hips declared. "Port Charles, here come the Scorpios."

* * *

A/N: There the 3 groups have been explained. To my mind and research, the groups and their motives are completely plausible. I think it all makes sense within the context of a tanker baby, no communication for 16 years, what's been said on real GH and so forth. Best of all, the groups have real history and therefore motives and potential actions and future events can be somewhat realistic to the show. What do you think? Have your heads started spinning?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Step one, elect a team leader. I'm taking myself out of the running since I'm stuck here. That leaves you, Anna." said Robert.

Anna looked at her son. "You know more about this than I do. It should be you."

Andrew held his hands out in front of him as if deflecting incoming fire. "No, no, no. The scope of this operation is far too encompassing for me."

"Andrew, you control absolutely two global intelligence agencies, two companies and whatever else I don't know about. This should be child's play." Anna argued.

"Mother, those are things I've done for years. I'm used to them. A field officer must always prove to be adaptable to changing conditions in any instance. I don't like sudden changes as has been amply demonstrated to you. Another factor in your favor is that you know the terrain and personnel. I know nothing of Port Charles or any likely allies or enemies on the ground."

"A disciple of Sun Tzu, are you?" asked Anna. "Wait. Let me guess. Military history is a hobby."

Andrew grinned. "And a guilty pleasure."

"My son the walking contradiction. A pacifist who likes military history."

"It is my belief that there are enough people in this world making weapons. I refuse to add myself to that number. That does not make me a pacifist." said Andrew. "So, what's the plan, team leader?"

"Off the top of my head, we need to establish defensive positions, share information, recruit allies and plan the offensive." Anna said. "But there's something we need to think about first. This situation has been ongoing for sixteen years. In that time, the other side, all of them, has established their presence and accumulated resources. By what you've told me, our side has only been in the game in the last two years. We are at a disadvantage before we get started. How do we get in the game in such a way that we are benefited most given the resources we do possess?"

"We ought to capitalize on the element of surprise and the virtues of our size and expertise - speed, mobility, communications and technology." answered Andrew.

"In connection with surprise, one of the things that has kept us from being targeted is the fact that we've been disconnected from each other, as far as the rest of the world is concerned. Rarely are we in the same place or seen together. Once the other side knows we're working together then that will change the game." Robert said. "Let's use this unique opportunity as well as we can."

"Agreed on all points." Anna turned her gaze to Andrew. She looked him up and down and up again in a very calculating manner. It made Andrew feel uneasy. "Robert, wouldn't you agree that getting in the first counter offensive could leave our opponents reeling?"

As if aware of what Anna had in mind, Robert chuckled with glee. Andrew's unease increased. "Why, yes, dear. In fact, given the right punch at the right time, they may never recover."

Anna motioned for Andrew to come forward and stand before her. "Andrew, I am convinced that your debut must be handled with the utmost care."

"My what? Debut into what?" asked Andrew warily.

Anna circled Andrew. As she passed, she touched the ends of his hair, his shoulders and cheek. "You're very photogenic. You have a natural presence and an articulate speaker. And you're tall and lean like your father."

"Americans adore an accent," Robert pointed out.

"Of course, we must tell Robin and Mac everything prior to anything public." Anna mused turning his face left and right. "Do you know that you have no bad profile? I know a hair stylist who will be in a state of rapture over this hair."

"Anna, I think Robin should be an active participant in his debut. It would give it that extra flavor." suggested Robert.

"Good idea, Robert." Having finished her close up inspection, Anna stood back and stared at him mentally imagining him in various outfits. "Do you have any formalwear, Andrew?"

"A tuxedo and dinner jacket are gathering dust in my closet. I ask again. What de-de-debut?"

"Your first public appearance, Andrew. It must be choreographed for maximum effect. I think a big party with media coverage. We can host a hospital fundraiser I think."

Andrew scampered away to stand behind the armchair. His hands gripped the back of the chair as if it were a shield against the predatory gleam in his mother's eyes. "Oh, no, no, no. I loathe par-parties, loud noises and ... and strange pe-pe-people."

"You have to give your mother the opportunity to show off her children. It's practically your duty." urged Robert.

"Screw du-du-duty!" Andrew replied hotly.

Anna walked over the chair, placed one bent knee on the seat and then lovingly brushed her hands over her son's arms. "My maternal side is very greedy. I admit it. What better way to let our friends know about Andrew and vice versa? It will be difficult for you at first but we'll all help."

"NO."

"It's time to stop hiding yourself away. You're not Quasimodo." cajoled Anna. "Far from it."

"I pr-pr-prefer my own company. Thank you, no."

"It can't be helped or avoided, sweetheart. If you reveal yourself as our son and the head of DigiMaze, your tactical options double perhaps quadruple. Imagine the strategic value in us coming out as one family, a united front. Going public will be one step in drawing out the Cassadines, The Foundation and Domino's group into the open."

Anna let her words sink in. Her son's forehead creased as he thought about his potential options. She sat on the couch by Robert and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Robert whispered. "You're shameless. Manipulating your own child."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," said Anna. "He's smart. He'll make the right choice."

After a few minutes of earnest thought, Andrew said, "Mother is correct. Our options would increase. I suppose a small party of family and friends would be acceptable."

"Fantastic! Robin and I will take care of everything. All you have to do is show up." Anna stretched her arms out wide. Robert began to massage her shoulders. "Now, back to our strategy. Here are some assignments. Robert, put on your recruiting hat and make calls."

"Aye, aye, mon capitan. I know just the person to call first." said Robert.

"I need to know as much information as possible. Andrew, you and I will return to Paris tomorrow. I want to talk face to face with Jacques and Andre. What are your plans for establishing a base in Port Charles?"

"No thought yet beyond updating the bureaus on my plans."

"We'll discuss details in Paris. Since I will be in Port Charles before you, I want to lay down some groundwork before your arrival."

"Let's talk about timing." Robert said. "When do you think you'll be in Port Charles, Andrew? When do we tell Robin and Mac? And it has to be we three. I'll teleconference in if need be."

"We tell them after Christmas for certain. I don't want anything overshadowing Robin's wedding."

"My timetable will have me in Port Charles by the first of February. I plan to open a store in Port Charles but I don't have any contacts there yet."

"What kind do you need?" Anna asked.

"Importers. Ones I can trust and who have ample warehouse space to take my shipments until the store is ready."

"I have just the man for you."

"And he can be trusted?"

"Utterly," Anna assured him. "He has the space and the street smarts to get things done."

"He must be legitimate, Mother. I don't deal with any other kind. He'll have to pass a corporate due diligence test." insisted Andrew.

"His family has helped ours for two generations. His company is fairly successful and with your business it will be even more so."

"I'll need to do some cursory investigation first. What's your contact's name?"

"The name of the company is Green Pearl Imports Limited. The president is Suki Kwon." Anna informed him.

* * *

A/N: I thought it was time for some levity and family bonding. One thing I liked about old GH was the give and take and teasing during planning sessions. Happy reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

They lay cuddling in bed talking softly of this and that.

"You were very quiet at dinner. Was it something I said?"

"You and Andrew talked non-stop. I was just listening and thinking."

Anna turned to face him resting her head on her hand. "Are you worried about our plans?"

"No," said Robert staring at the ceiling his hand folded across his chest.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

Anna stroked his hair. "You can tell me anything. No more hiding secrets, remember."

"You should go home early and stay through the wedding. Spend time with our gorgeous granddaughter."

"I want to spend Christmas Eve and part of the day here with you." Anna sensed the brick Scorpio wall going up between them. Well, she was inside the wall already and she was not giving up her spot now. Something was on Robert's mind and she wanted to know what it was.

"No sense for you to fly there on Christmas day."

"I thought we would spend our first Christmas together with Andrew."

"He won't be here. He'll be with Jacques' family."

"I see." Anna swallowed her disappointment. "All the more reason I ought to be here to keep you company."

Robert sat up in bed. "What if there's a delay? I don't want you to miss the wedding, for any reason."

"Imagine facing Maxie's wrath," Anna laughed. "I've chartered a plane. I'll get there on time. Then I'll come back for New Years."

Exasperated with her stubbornness, Robert said, "Look, Anna, I don't want you here at Christmas."

"What?"

"I don't want you here." At the flash of pain on Anna's face, he added. "I'm not going to be fit company for anyone."

"I've seen you at your worse and you me. Oh, dear, do you get all maudlin and sentimental? Do you go on a bender?"

"Anna, you don't understand. I want to be -"

"Then tell me so I can understand, Robert." interrupted Anna. "I'm here. I'm listening."

Robert flung the bedcovers violently off his body. He swung his legs over the bed. He sat on the edge silent and brooding. In the lamplight, Anna could see how tense his back and neck were. She sat up in bed and waited him out.

When he spoke, his voice was low and gravelly. "Do you remember our last Christmas? When we were decorating the tree?"

"Vividly. I had these ridiculous ornaments in my ears."

"Our first as an official family. We were so happy."

"It was perfect actually." Anna agreed. "After that things were never the same."

"It's the last truly happy memory of us, you and me, that I have."

Anna laid her head on his bare shoulder. "We'll make new ones, Robert, better ones."

"I thought for sure that it was our chance to ... to have the life we always meant to have. To make up for the stupidity, the mistakes."

"People make their own chances in this world. That's what we did. I think we were the better for it."

"A second chance, unexpected. I was amazed that I fell in love with you again."

"I was that much of a nag and frump?!" asked Anna with mock indignation.

"I was that much of an idiot." Robert laid down on his stomach on top of the covers staring out the window at the twinkling city lights below the Institute. "I meant that the years changed us, Anna. After all we'd gone through, together and apart, i didn't expect to fall as hard, as quickly, the second time as the first. That is what amazes me."

"Like lightning striking twice." Anna said. She grabbed a pillow and matched him on the bed. They lay side by side. Robert kept his eyes on the view and Anna watched him.

"Exactly. I thought we would take our time falling deeper and deeper into love getting to know each other. You know proceeding at a leisurely pace."

"We don't fall into love, Robert. We slide into it. Head first."

Robert laughed heartily. "There might be something to that. I thought you were the cutest thing hiding behind that Green Belt sign."

"Cute?"

He turned his head and looked down on her. "Like a ruffled badger fiercely standing its ground against all comers."

"Well, this badger wanted to strangle you then kiss you then strangle you again."

"If we had been alone, I would have let you." Robert said wistfully. "I just wanted to make things right between us again."

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Please." Absently, she stroked his arms and shoulder. With her eyes she willed him to confide in her.

Robert linked her fingers with his. "Andrew told me that he had told you about Equatorial Guinea or as I call it Club Paradise."

"Yes, he did. He was trying to paint a full picture for me as he seems wont to do. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not. He's always been curious about those years. Keeps asking me. I never answer."

"Will you tell me? I think you need to talk about it."

Robert nodded. "I thought I had it all planned. I would do my bit for the Bureau. Two years wasn't long. Then I would come home to you, Robin and Andrew. It would be rough at first but we'd been through worse. I was sure that you and Robin would understand why I did what I did. But the best laid plans and all that ..."

"Robert -"

His fingers brushing across her lips silenced her. "Shhh, you need to know. Then we won't speak of it again."

"In prisons a kind of civility descends around Christmas. Prisoners get care packages from the Red Cross and places like that. It was also the one time that I would get contacted by the Bureau. I was ... was looking forward to it. I was so certain that I would get some news about you, the baby."

Robert swallowed hard before continuing. "Christmas 1992 is a standout memory. After the exercise period, i found a small package on my pallet. I ripped into it. Inside some candy bar was a note from my contact. It said that you were physically all right and were still in the sanatorium. You were having seizures and still had amnesia. But that you had shown signs of remembering. Robin was all right. Mac, too."

Robert gripped her hand hard. "It wasn't what I wanted to know. But it was promising that you were starting to remember. And no news of the baby, I was sure that he was in good hands with Andre. Perhaps he was waiting until you had come to yourself and came back to Port Charles before showing up baby in hand. That's what I thought. What I convinced myself was the truth. For a year I ... I held on to that truth. A year."

"Fast forward to 1993. A few days before Christmas a guard slipped me a note from Andre. He didn't have Andrew. He didn't know where he was but would keep looking. Depressing news but at least Andrew was alive and thriving somewhere in the world. I avoided thinking that Faison had him. I couldn't go there."

Robert laid fully on his back. He still held Anna's hand in his pressed close to his chest. Anna didn't touch him. She just watched. "Christmas came. The package came. There was a note. Three sentences." Robert's voice broke. "Patient no longer in treatment. No improvement in patient status. Whereabouts unknown."

"I read it again and again. I shredded the package looking for another note, more news but that was it." Robert shut his eyes tightly. "One year. Three sentences."

Anna blinked back her own tears. She moved closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and wound an arm about him. Without words, she gave him her love and strength.

"That Christmas I gave up, Anna. I lost any hope that we as a family could be together again ever. I stopped caring about myself, about anything. I would pick a fight with anyone even guards. Sent quite a few to hospital. I had another six months tacked on for it. I didn't care. I kept fighting and, finally, I was put into full time solitary for the rest of my sentence."

"Alone in that hellhole, Faison would keep me company taunting me that you and Andrew were happy with him. Or thinking that Robin wouldn't know you were alive. You wouldn't get to see her grow up, married, have kids. I would pound at the walls for hours until I couldn't lift my arms anymore. We always promised each other that Robin would always have at least one parent. I knew anyone could be broken but until then I didn't know how it felt." Robert lapsed into silence for a while.

Robert's arms tightened around Anna. "You said once that I was unfeeling, unforgiving. Self-fulfilling prophecy I guess. That's what I became. I was a near machine finishing my missions, not caring who got hurt, got left behind."

"I've spent Christmas alone ever since, Anna. I ... I can't help remembering. I feel the rage choking me and ... and I rage back." He curled a long strand of hair in his hand. "I stayed away. Robin was happy in Paris and so were you."

Anna propped herself on her elbow. "In 2003, when I came to live with Robin. There was that day in the park when Robin and I were trying to show some kids what a snowman should look like I felt like someone was watching me. I kept looking for someone but didn't see anyone."

"Twas I with a long range lens."

"You should have come see us."

"What, and muck up your lives." said Robert. "I didn't think I could face you knowing there was this child in the world that you didn't remember. And ... and if I had tried to restore your memory. I was scared of it."

"Scared of what I would feel? Towards you?"

"That I could have handled. I was scared something would go wrong. That, maybe, you would forget everything again. I didn't want to hurt you again. You and Robin had rebuilt your lives. I couldn't find Andrew. I didn't feel that I could enter your lives again without him."

"We would have understood, eventually forgiven. I have forgiven you."

"I was just glad to see you two happy. That was enough." Robert said. "A month later I got a call to help out the Bureau to find a hacker. Little did I know then that it would be Andrew. Funny how life works."

They lay quiet in each other's arms for a time. "Do you understand why I don't want you here, luv?"

"I understand but I don't agree." Anna replied. "You shouldn't be alone. Maybe if ... if someone were with you, who loves you madly, you could start letting go of the rage."

"I can be so violent, out of control. Not just on Christmas but for a few days after. I'm better off alone."

"If we're going to be a family again, Robert, we have to deal with our demons. We're all damaged goods - you, me, Robin, Andrew, Mac." Anna ran a hand from his forehead, down his cheek to his jaw line. "How can we heal if we're all apart? We have to move together, be together, even if it's painful and awkward."

"I know you're right, I know that." sighed Robert. "A part of me is so tired. Tired of fighting for what I want, what's right, what's needed. I just ... just want to curl up somewhere and be left alone."

"I felt the opposite. When I was in Canada, I used to yearn for people. For a connection, a touch, a smile." Anna snuggled into Robert's arms. "I hated being alone. Sometimes, when I was hiking I had this urge to just keep going on and on not stopping."

"Why?"

"I felt so strongly that somewhere there was someone I needed. A family. A lover. It was like a compulsion. If I kept going, I was certain I would find them. On snowy days, I would stare outside for hours and try to remember."

"How did you feel when Alex found you?"

"Relieved and terrified. Relieved that I wasn't crazy for knowing there was more for me in the outside world. Terrified of what it could be." Anna said.

"When you started remembering, was it very painful?"

"Not physically." said Anna. "I remembered Robin first then your voice, your face, us together. What I thought then was our last moments together. But remembering wasn't enough."

"What do mean?"

"I tried to create a life in Pine Valley. I reconnected with Robin. I became police chief. I married and had a child." Anna paused searching for the right words. " It hurt too much to think about our past that I shut it out. I didn't dare go back to Port Charles. I hurt Mac a lot by ignoring his own hurt. He tried to reach out to me but I thought I was all right on my own. It was as if I was ... was recreating what I had before."

"Being a mother, an independent woman, having a career were always important to you. How could you expect differently."

"But there was always something just out of reach, something missing, not right. When I had problems at work, I would catch myself thinking what would Robert say about this. I missed having someone to talk to, someone who really understood. When Leora died, I fell apart but there was no one to catch me and put me back on my feet like you used to. I couldn't pick up the phone and call. I couldn't barge into your office and vent. I couldn't get your help when I always could before. I couldn't drive you crazy by interfering in your life all the time."

"You had Robin, Alex, friends."

"I didn't have any real friends in Pine Valley. No Felicia, Monica, Bobbie, Tiffany. Alex was in Budapest. Robin has that youthful resilience. She had the time and the strength to build a life without you or me. I couldn't. I know that now. Maybe if we had had time, years, to say goodbye. I would have felt differently but we didn't have time. I missed you more than you could ever know."

"Life happens."

"Life happens," repeated Anna. "I left for Paris. I felt a measure of peace there but still I felt incomplete. I went to work with Interpol and other agencies. The excitement and danger filling the void temporarily. It kept me from thinking too much I suppose."

"And now, still out of balance on life's teeter totter?"

Anna gazed into his eyes. "I'm getting the hang of it again. Life is nearly perfect."

"Nothing is perfect."

"I don't care about the rest of world. I just want what's perfect for us, our family."

"I want that too. How do we get it? How do we stop the hurting?"

"By being together even if we fight everyday."

"I've read that getting old brings out the worst in some people."

Anna kissed him. "I'm not worried. We've always been the exception to most rules." She kissed him again. "I'll leave you to your solitude this Christmas. But I promise you that won't be the case next Christmas. This is your one pass."

"I'll work on it. For next Christmas. Promise." He hugged her to him sealing their deal with a quick kiss. "When do we get married?"

"Again? You are a glutton for punishment."

"You don't want to get married?"

"Not now, no. We're committed to each other. That's enough for me."

Robert groaned. "We're fighting already."

"If you want to be married, fine. Let's go to the registrar's office and get married."

"Wait. Wait. I don't want to be flippant about this."

"I am not being flippant. In my head we're already married. A piece of paper won't change that."

"At the right time and place, we'll get married."

"When and where?"

"I don't know yet. You'll be the first to know. Promise."

"All right. Let's settle this. We're committed. Yes?"

"Yes. We ought to be committed that's what."

"Monogamous?"

"Yes. No more rock stars for you."

"I plead temporary insanity. I've blotted that whole episode from memory. And you, any groupies, significant others I ought to know about? You were panting after Holly on the islands."

"Our daughter the blabbermouth." Robert shook his head. "It was a game with Spencer. Nothing, I repeat, nothing would have come from it where Holly and I are concerned. That's ancient history. Now, if we had been able to secure a bedroom for the night, just you and I, who knows what might have happened."

"It was nice to feel you next to me again," admitted Anna. "Hear your voice."

"Dot, dot, dot."

Anna laughed and mimicked. "Dot, dot, dot."

* * *

A/N: Ok, that covered a lot of territory. I believe I have kept real GH vs fanfic GH in sync in regards to what was shown and what is imagined. Hope you like it. Thoughts?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Robin opened the front door of Mac's house and stepped in. Carrying Emma in her carrier, Patrick followed her in. They dropped their winter coats on the couch.

"Mac! Uncle Mac!" Robin called out. She ran up the stairs calling his name. Patrick unwrapped Emma from her blankets and coat. She was staying awake for longer and longer periods of time now. He loved to just look at her. She batted her eyes at him.

Robin bounded down the stairs again. "He wasn't at the police station. I thought he'd be here."

"Maybe he's at the store or something."

"It's not his off day though." Robin looked around the living room as if looking for clues. "Ah, I know. The secret room."

"The what?"

Robin led Patrick and Emma into the study. She went to the far wall and picked at a spot on the wall. A panel slid open like a door. Slackjawed, he followed Robin into the room.

A stack of computer gear sparkled with lights inside an enclosed mesh rack. Next to it was a long bench bolted to the wall upon which sat two laptops. Underneath the bench sat a safe and short file cabinet. A round table and chairs took most of the room in the center. A comfortable couch lined the other wall next to the biggest plasma screen Patrick had ever seen. Tucked into the corner was a microwave sitting atop a small refrigerator.

"This was my parents' secure information room. It was like a second office for spy work. Uncle Mac converted this into his personal space when he needed time away from us kids."

"Go, Mac." Patrick looked around eyeing all the gadgets. "Private with all the trimmings. Very, very nice,"

"Useful, too. I spent nearly a week in one of these at Uncle Sean's penthouse. He kitted it out just for me. I had a blast!"

"The penthouse has one of these? Why were you inside?"

"Not anymore. It was dismantled when Uncle Sean and Aunt Tiffany left." said Robin nonchalantly. "If I remember correctly, my parents were in hiding and couldn't bring me along. So, for my safety, Uncle Sean stashed me in his secret room."

Patrick found the remote and turned the TV on. A blast of noise startled them.

"Don't worry. The room is soundproof."

"If I'm really good, can I have a room like this for Christmas? It could be my own man cave and retreat."

"Sorry. WSB built and only for WSB personnel." Robin informed him. "Besides it may look casual to you, and that's what it's supposed to look, but this room is here for a reason." Robin pushed on the wall by the computer rack. Two panels swung open revealing a series of hidden shelves. Mounted on the inside wall were guns and knives of various sizes and models. Below that were shelves lined with metal boxes. Two columns of pullout cabinets framed the wall.

"Planning to arm a small army?" Patrick asked.

"It's my parents' gun collection. Well, mostly my mother's. Mac added the knives."

"Anna's? I can actually believe that."

"Many of these you can't buy anymore." Robin expertly removed a Walther PPK from the wall. Automatically she checked that the magazine clip was empty and the safety was on. "Like this one. This is a customized Walther PPK with a one-piece wraparound grip, night sight and silencer." Robin removed another gun from the rack. "Or my favorite, the Asp, fully handmade for Mom in Paris back in the day. This is one of the rarest guns in the world, Patrick. It can use multiple types ammunition, made of low-reflection teflon-S, with the recoil of a smaller gun and excellent stopping power." She noticed this gun was loaded. She carefully put it back on the rack.

"Guns kill people, Robin."

"Guns don't kill. People do." Robin replied.

"I do not want this stuff around Emma. We're doctors. Our mission is to preserve life not snuff it out." said a flustered Patrick.

"Guns scare you." It was a statement not a question.

"Hell, yeah!" exclaimed Patrick. "You act as if ... as if it's a turn-on."

"I've been around them all my life, Patrick," scoffed Robin. "When I was younger, my dad took me to a pistol range. He taught me not to fear guns. My mom taught me how to skeet shoot. Guns are just tools nothing more."

"You're planning to teach Emma how to shoot and kill people?"

"Patrick, you see all these guns here. Well, news flash, honey, none of them can harm you or Emma as they are. Unless, someone loads them and points." Robin said. "If you're properly trained, like I was, you won't have problems with guns. You learn to respect them and use them."

"I still don't want her near a gun, Robin. That's final."

"I'll make you a deal. I won't teach Emma how to shoot until she's old enough to make the decision herself."

"She doesn't need to know this .... this stuff." Patrick insisted.

"My daughter is not going to grow up to be some cowering, simpering chit. She'll need to know how to protect herself."

"That's my job," said Patrick. As if sensing conflict, Emma began to whimper. Patrick patted her back gently.

Robin breathed in deeply before saying, "Patrick, I know from experience that parents aren't always around. I want our little girl to be strong, independent and confident on her own."

"Teaching her about violence and guns isn't the answer."

"Fear is a powerful thing. Right now, we're afraid for her. She'll grow up and she'll be afraid for herself, by herself. She can't run to mommy or daddy whenever she's afraid. She shouldn't have to." Robin explained. "I want to teach her to be less afraid. You're a man. You can't relate to how a woman can be afraid of ... of walking the streets by herself, being alone with a strange man, being the lone woman in a group of men or something mundane like taking a taxi or the subway."

"But violence and -"

"I understand where you're coming from, Patrick, I do. I never want to see our little girl hurt, ever." said Robin. "I just want to know that Emma has the ability to fight for her life if need be."

"For god's sakes, this is not the days of the caveman. We don't live in the wilderness."

At his words, something snapped inside Robin. "And maybe, if Georgie had been able to defend herself, she would be here today! Today! Don't tell ME that it's not a violent world out there! I know better and so do you! You need a reminder? Check out ER sometime. Emma will be taught hand-to-hand self defense but, out of respect for your feelings on this issue, I'll wait until she's older to teach her how to shoot. And that is final."

"I thought I knew you," Patrick said quietly. "This ... all this is coming out of left field for me."

"Obviously, there's a lot you don't know about me. I didn't exactly have the typical American childhood." said Robin. "I'm sorry about blowing up like that. I'm not mad at you."

Patrick shook his head. "No, no, you're right. I needed a reality check. Teach her what you need to, when you want to. Just remind me about this when I object, okay?"

"Deal," Robin said.

Patrick held their little girl in the air. "You're going to be the new Emma Peel, aren't you, sweetheart?" Little Emma gurgled happily at her parents.

At a scraping noise behind them, Robin forced Patrick and Emma under the table. She then removed the Asp pistol from the rack and assumed a firing position pointing at the wall by the couch which was slowly sliding open.

A man dressed in a worn overcoat, fisherman's cap, fingerless gloves and dark jeans stepped into the room. He raised his hands in the air at the sight of the gun. "Whoa there, Robin, it's me."

"Uncle Mac?" Robin put the gun down.

"Who else were you expecting? Santa Claus. This is my secret room last I checked." Mac scanned the room. "You can come out from under the table, Patrick. Is that Emma with you?"

"There's a secret entrance, too," said an awed Patrick. "This is like the batcave."

Robin stored the pistol and then studied Mac's outfit at leisure. "Since when do police commissioners go undercover?"

"It's a family tradition, niece of mine," Mac doffed his overcoat, hat and gloves. Under the coat, he had on a tatty sweater and wool scarf. The secret door closed behind him. "I just wanted to walk the docks incognito."

"You do this often?" Robin asked.

"Often enough," Mac said. "And other things, too."

"Don't you have undercover cops for this sort of thing?" Patrick said handing Emma over to Mac.

"I do but they don't always have the right instincts for the docks. To smell trouble before it becomes serious. To notice when the criminal element is up to something serious."

"And you do?" Patrick questioned the older man.

Robin grinned. "Mac wasn't always the upstanding commissioner of police. I remember when I first met him. He was the man of danger and mystery. He came into town on a ship that exploded in the harbor. He had to jump overboard and swim to shore. Then he and my dad and mom had to go on the run for their lives. When they got back, my parents remarried and I got a real uncle in my life."

Mac gave Emma a big kiss on the forehead. "Those days are long behind me but I confess to missing them now and again."

"Running for your lives ... hmm ... seems to be a common theme in this family." Patrick noted.

Robin and Mac laughed. Mac added, "I call it low boredom threshold. It's in the DNA. We Scorpios don't like to be bored. I expect the Devane side of the equation is the same. What brings you around?"

"I wanted to tell you that another package was delivered to the house today." Robin said. Her face was serious and worried. "What's going on? There IS something going on, isn't there?"

* * *

A/N: Not exactly a cliffhanger ending for the week. Here's my take on Robin and Patrick, a tad different than what is on real GH. However, I don't think they're too much out of character, either. i have not seen many clips of Robin and Patrick outside of the hospital and in the family home setting so I'm thinking that Patrick knows little to none about Robin's background other than the Sorbonne and her professional interests. Methinks, Robin senses mystery and danger wafting into Port Charles. Thoughts?

Thanks as always to reviewers and those who've sent me their comments. Hope it keeps being entertaining. We all need a little escape and a laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Port Charles, NY at the Max Scorpio house

"I talked to Robby the other day. He knows what the first package is." Max explained. He cradled Emma in one arm like an expert. "Now this second package, is it the same as the first?"

"Yes, same size and lots of postmarks."

"Well, it's not a problem then. Let me store it in my office and wait for Robby or Anna to open it."

"It's in the car. I'll go get it." Patrick said. He left to get the package.

"What's really going on, Uncle Mac?"

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"Intuition. Besides you're tap dancing around my questions. What else did Dad say?"

"There were no details, Robin, other than instructions to keep it safe." Mac said. "I will say that I think your intuition is on to something. When I talked to Anna and Robby the other night I got the distinct impression we were not alone on the call."

"Mom is still there and Dad is still alive? They must be getting along. Hmm, what an interesting bit of news." Robin said. "You think the phone was bugged?"

"No. I think someone was in the room with them. Someone they didn't tell me about."

"Are they in danger? At the institute?"

"I don't think so. Your mom sounded fine. Happier than I've heard her in a long, long time. Robby, too, come to think of it."

Robin was lost in thought. "I'm going to give Mom a call."

Mac chuckled. "Good luck getting information out of her. You know how tight-lipped she can get when she wants to be."

"Well, if she won't tell me anything, then I'll call Daddy." said Robin with a knowing smile.

###

Boston, Massachusetts, USA

"Donely Residence," said a youthful female voice.

"Belle, sweetheart, tis your favorite uncle," Robert said.

"Uncle Robert! When are you coming for a visit? More importantly, what will you be bringing me?"

Robert laughed. "Annabelle Scarlett Donely, thirteen years of Southern charm and Irish blarney, the world had better get ready."

"I'm ready for the world but Mama disagrees." Belle wailed dramatically. "She's so old-fashioned, practically medieval!"

"Your mother is a very wise woman. You should listen to her."

"You sound just like Daddy."

"Speaking of your father, is he there?"

"Daddy is in his study. Let me get him, Uncle Robert."

A few minutes later, Sean Donely came on the line. "Hey, good buddy. WIll this be business or pleasure? Ever since Anna contacted me I've been expecting a call from you."

Robert got straight to business. He pressed a series of buttons on his phone that activated scrambler mode. Sean heard a series of beeps. He followed suit and activated scrambler mode on his phone.

"I think you ought to sit down, mate. This is Bay C type stuff."

"Okay. I'm braced and about to be fortified." Sean said. Robert could hear the sound of tinkling glass and ice over the phone.

"I'll leave it to you to decide how you want to tell Tiff."

"Full disclosure to her?"

"Yeah, we're going to need her input and help to pull this caper off." Robert said. "Level with me now. What do you know about my deal with the WSB? What happened in Venezuela? Any insider information? Afterwards?"

"Next to nothing. The Bureau really clamped down on the details. I couldn't get much out of anyone then or now. It's like the whole thing is under a blanket of the highest security even now."

"Let's get to it. Remember when the suspicion that Anna went willingly with Faison first came to the surface?"

"Yes. I didn't like thinking it but all the evidence pointed to it."

"She did go willingly with him. I knew she did and I knew why. Anna was nearly four months pregnant."

Sean spluttered. "What?! You ... she ... you never said a word."

"We wanted to make sure that the pregnancy reached the second trimester before we told anyone."

"Wait, wait, Anna would never leave her child ... unless she lost the baby. I'm sorry, Robert."

"She had our baby, Sean. We have a son, Andrew. He's sixteen now."

"But ... but ... where? Does Robin know? Mac? All this time where -"

"The short summary is this. The hunters were closing in on us. Andrew was born premature and was dependent on an incubator. Anna and I made a deal with Faison. He would take care of Andrew, get him away safely, and he would hypnotize Anna to forget she was ever pregnant. Anna and I went in one direction and drew the hunters away and Faison with Andrew went in another direction and escaped. Anna and I were captured on the tanker after a chase and firefight. Anna was taken to a medical facility in the states and I ... I returned to work for the WSB."

"This is so unbelievable." Sean said. "Why has it taken so long for this to come out?"

"Lots of random and not so random factors, mate, too much to go into now. Suffice it to say, Anna's memory is fully restored and she's been reunited with our son. We're going to be telling Robin and Mac really soon. But right now I need your help."

"You got it!" Sean said.

"We have a strong reason to believe that Emma and Andrew are targets. We know that they have begun their plans to acquire Emma."

"Who's we? They? Why?"

"We is Anna, Andrew, myself plus some old trusted friends. We've established a network and you're going to be part of that."

"I better be."

"Our team had identified three specific groups that went after us in Venezuela in addition to the WSB and the DVX."

"What?! The DVX, too?"

"It was a regular party down there let me tell you. These same groups, bigger and stronger now, are still in operation and are the ones we suspect as being after Emma. You'll get all the details soon enough. For now, you need to know that these groups are global and very serious. You asked why. Well, these groups are from our past, Sean. They want revenge and leverage."

Robert could almost see Sean's mind ticking off their past enemies. "Who in our past?"

Robert dropped some key words. "The Cassadines, Sanctuary and Elena of Mt. Rushmore fame."

"Elena committed suicide. And Sanctuary was dismantled after Colton was -"

"Elena is alive and has a new organization, Sean. Confirmed. Sanctuary was folded into Domino's operations which has now morphed into global terror cells. The Cassadines have been too busy feuding with Spencer but I don't think I've ever been off their radar." Robert said. "It's important that we keep a close loop on this. No contact with the WSB."

"We're going to need a LOT of help."

"No contact, Sean. None. I have my reasons for not wanting any bureau interference on this one. Your word that you won't get in touch with the Bureau."

"All right. My word." Sean said. "But I need details, old buddy."

"Expect a small package by tomorrow morning. It will be hand delivered via courier from a company called DigiMaze. Have you heard of it?"

"Who hasn't? Belle and I drool over the gadgets in their Paris store whenever we're over there."

"Ah! We have an inside contact at DigiMaze. Your covetous days are over." Robert said. "Can you be in Port Charles by the first of February, you and Tiff?"

"Try stopping us."

"Andrew will be arriving by then and we'd like you and Tiff to be there when we tell Robin and Mac."

"Done. What do you and Anna need from me until then?"

"A US bank account into which we can transfer money that the three of us can tap into. I'd rather it wasn't in mine or Anna's name. We'll also need a blind mail drop service untraceable to any of us."

"I'll get it done in the morning."

"One more thing, Sean." Robert said. "When I returned to the WSB family, I had them do something for me. Your record has been purged."

"Purged? The WSB doesn't delete anything. Ever since my connection with Faison was exposed, the Bureau's pretty much been wary of me."

"Everything relating to Faison, Anna's DVX days, the Swede and your involvement is all gone." said Robert. "Trust me on this. It's time to let go of the past. You're a free man, mate."

After the call ended, Sean reclined in his chair ruminating on his past, present and future. Tiffany bustled in chattering like a magpie.

"That girl will be the death of me, Sean. I don't know where she gets the attitude from. I really don't. Is it too late to send her to boarding school? Do you know what she wants now?" Tiffany looked at her husband for the first time since entering the room. "Sweetheart, you're white as a sheet!"

"My ... our life has just changed."

Long used to her husband's cryptic ways, Tiffany only said. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Yeah, baby, I ... I will. There's just so much."

"Good news or bad?" Sean rose, pulled Tiffany into his arms and swung her around in circles. "Ooooh! Sean!"

"It's unbelievable news, Tiff. I'm going to explode if I don't tell you." Sean said. "But first, get us some champagne."

"It's my kind of news."

"We are celebrating my ... my freedom and toasting the Scorpios."

"Freedom from what?" Tiffany poured them both some champagne.

"My less than pure past. From here on in, our life is going to be even better."

"That's not possible."

"Watch and wait, baby, watch and wait." Sean proceeded to tell her everything Robert had told him.

###

Port Charles at the Quartermaine mansion

Monica, Tracy and Edward were having dinner discussing the usual business - the Quartermaine empire. Alice came in with a telegram which she handed to Tracy.

Tracy ripped the envelope and began to read. "In NY for hols with Ned and Brooke. Be in PC for New Years on Aphrodite. Love to visit and catch up. Ashton."

"Larry must want or need something. Question is what?" asked Monica.

"I say we bar the gates now," Edward put in. "Set the dogs out."

"He'll just find another way in, Daddy. Besides with Ashton, it's better to know what he's up to sooner rather than later."

"Not a cent, Tracy. Not this time or ever again." said Edward. "Let's discuss my favorite topic. Monica, how are preparations for the new pavilion?"

"Construction is almost finished. The hospital board really worked together on this one." Monica smiled at Tracy.

"For a change," said Tracy. "We're doing this for my big brother after all."

"Our next step is the second fundraiser for the operating fund," said Monica. "In this economy, raising funds is going to be difficult."

"It's going to be challenging. You're right, Monica." Tracy said.

"At the next board meeting, I'm going to run some ideas past the board. I want to raid everybody's contact lists this time." Monica said with conviction. "The Alan Quartermaine Pediatric Pavilion is going to happen. I don't care what I have to do to make it a reality."

* * *

A/N: Ok, the other players and innocent bystanders have entered the picture. The board is getting crowded but getting fun, too. I love the Donelys and Qs. About time they had something to do. Thoughts?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

In a sleeping compartment on the high speed train to Paris

Andrew lay in the bunk dozing. Anna sat on the seat with her laptop propped on her lap researching Asperger's Syndrome. She had noticed that Andrew could barely wake up that morning. Immediately after they had entered the compartment, he had gone to sleep.

According to her research, this need for sleep was influenced by his condition. In fact, half of those with confirmed Asperger's Syndrome felt unrefreshed when waking in the morning. Eight-seven percent had difficulty waking in the morning and felt drowsy during the day. Andrew had told her he was a nightowl and the research bore out that characteristic. She would have to make sure that he had adequate sleep each day. She returned to her research.

Rocked by the train's motion, Andrew slept fitfully. He experienced a common dream of an experience in his past.

_He heard his young self say "Papa, please, Papa! Take me with you!"_

_"You must go with your father now." said his papa_

_Andrew wriggled out of his father's grip launching himself upon Faison. "I just ... f-f-found you, Papa."_

_Faison held Andrew's face in two hands. "You must understand. To be with me means death. I can no longer protect you."_

_"I can protect myself. You ... you taught me how. I can do it!"_

_Faison held Andrew hard to him. "And you learned so well. No papa could be prouder than I." Faison gathered Andrew in his arms and whispered to Andrew. "Remember Papa."_

_Suddenly, Andrew felt himself sail through the air before being caught by his father. His papa fled down the corridor yelling. "Take him, Scorpio!"_

_He had struggled against arms rigid as steel bands. "Papa! Papa! Let me go! Papa! I can help you! Papa!"_

_In the distance, a door slammed. A car engine was started. Tires squealed. A car sped away. He had been left behind._

His body arched and his head lolled from side to side. He moaned. His fists pounded on the bed.

"Andrew?" Anna stroked her son's cheek. "Wake up. You're dreaming."

Andrew opened his eyes and said groggily. "Mother? What?"

"You were having a bad dream."

"Oh, I was."

"Do you remember it?"

"Unfortunately, I do. More ... ancient history." Andrew fell back and went back to sleep.

###

In a remote airfield on the outskirts of Malaga, Spain

The Lear jet sat on the tarmac illuminated only by its running lights in the early dawn's dewy mist. All it's window shutters were drawn down unlike its door which was wide open. A male guard stood at the bottom of the stairs umbrella in hand. A dark sedan with lights off stopped right in front of the jet. The guard held his umbrella solicitously over the passenger doors. A cloaked figure stepped out of the car. After a quick acknowledging nod to the guard, the figure ascended the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, the pilot appeared at the door and tipped his hat in greeting. The figure swept past cloak flapping imperiously. The pilot closed the jet's doors.

Inside the sumptuous cabin, a dark-haired, petite woman swivelled in her seat to face the newcomer. She was dressed in a dark red tailored pant suit and ankle boots equal parts sleek and fashionable. Exquisite jewels glittered in her ear lobes. She arched a brow completely nonplussed at the new arrival. She said. "I have always admired your punctuality."

The newcomer unclasped her cloak with practised ease. Underneath the cloak emerged a tall svelte woman with the poise of a queen. In contrast to the other woman, the blonde newcomer was garbed in heels and a fitted jacket and skirt silk ensemble of a blue so dark that it seemed almost to be black. Diamonds and gold flashed on her fingers, wrists, neck and ears. "And I have always appreciated your penchant for brevity. It is so rare."

"I've never found reason to mince words with you, Helena."

Helena smirked. "We have dealt so well with each other all these years because we truly understand each other."

Charlotte Devane handed Helena Cassidine a cup of hot water with a slice of lemon. "Time is valuable. Let's discuss business. Have you reviewed the latest financial report?"

"Of course, Charlotte," Helena accepted the cup. "I am gratified at our venture's continued profitability."

"You have had faith in me, in us, when others faltered. I will never forget that faith." said Charlotte as she prepared her tea.

"My associates inform me that your doppelganger is behaving herself in your place."

"Considering the amount of money being provided to her family, she ought to be ecstatic taking my place in jail." Charlotte asked softly. "Has she had visitors?"

Helena sighed. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. Alexandra has not visited you."

"I was not expecting anything to change. She's turned her back on me. Once, I had thought to ... never mind ... children can be a disappointment in every way."

"We give them every advantage and they spurn our advice when they need it most." concurred Helena. "And yet we stand ready to defend them when they cannot defend themselves."

"The curse of motherhood. Why do we continue as we do, Helena? I ask myself that almost every day." mused Charlotte.

"Because we are women of strength, of passion, of intelligence. We do not lack for courage when pursuing our ambitions or our destiny. We could not settle for the ordinary."

"Yes, why be the mouse when being a lioness is within reach." Charlotte sipped her tea. "And ten times more amusing."

Helena laughed. "That I can attest to. The poor unaware children believe I've become completely unhinged of late."

"Misdirection is the best illusion. I've come to appreciate Faison's sublety. It is a far more effective strategy in the long term." Charlotte admitted. "Have you heard from him since he escaped from Bryn Wyd?"

"No. Do you still have people looking for him?"

"I have reduced manpower on that project. I do not believe he has any further information to give us. I suspect that he knows of our connection."

"How?" Helena asked. "I was quite careful around him."

"He has his ways. His intelligence networks are marvels of intricacy."

"He is brilliant. I would never have been able to subdue and control Lucky Spencer without his help. He found the most effective ways to obtain Lucky's cooperation with the least use or loss of resources. The gambit to teach him chess was inspired." Helena said.

"Brilliant and so isolated. I've always been curious as to what fueled his relentless intense drive."

"I thought it was his obsessive love for your niece, Anna Devane."

"That may have been true before but not now. During the treatments, it was obvious that he was hiding something. We could not break his mind."

"Is it true that Faison turned his interrogator to his side and that is how he escaped?"

"Yes. I underestimated his iron will and expertise in mind control. Faison was able to change the interrogator's personality into one completely different and utterly loyal to him alone. We had to terminate the man. Faison's hold on him was that strong."

"If only he had been more willing to share his knowledge with us. He taught no one else his secrets. Such a waste!"

"Faison is a shell of his former self. We no longer need him. We know enough now to proceed with our plans."

"Very true." Helena said wistfully. "I had hopes that my Nikolas would wed Robin Scorpio. She brought out the best in him and her loyalty would have been as unquestionable as her love. If only the prince had exerted himself to win her to his side."

"She's a strong-minded and independent woman. She would have fought you every step of the way."

"Gloriously, I expect. I would have died happy were I able to leave the house in her hands." said Helena. "The girls that Nikolas consorts with now are hopelessly provincial and purposeless in life quite unfit to lead my house to its former greatness. We could have had the children, the heirs, that we both long for."

"It would have been so much easier if Anna had been with child. But Faison indicated there was no such child and if anyone would know it would be him." said Charlotte.

"We may yet have our heirs, Charlotte. Our plans are proceeding very satisfactorily."

"Yes they are. We will be fully ready by the new year."

"Do we foresee any obstacles? I have heard that Anna and Robert Scorpio have reunited."

"It seems that way. It works in our favor. Their energies and resources are diverted from home and hearth as they deal with his medical condition. Anna's aversion to Port Charles is high. Not even the presence of her daughter and granddaughter has thus far induced her to stay for more than a few days per visit. The local law enforcement has its hands full with organized crime. The Scorpios are no longer under the protective auspices of the WSB. Sean Donely is out of reach in Boston." Charlotte opened a folder and removed a photograph. "Leaving Emma Grace quite unprotected."

"And, best of all, the Spencers are so fractious and ineffectual, that there will be no help from that quarter. In fact, I have set in motion another plan to further divide the Spencers." Helena said looking at Emma's photograph. "Luke is a source of constant amusement but the incorruptible Robert Scorpio is the challenging one. He has been a thorn in the side of the Cassidines for too long."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. It started with his father. He was a respected local politician with influence and a sterling reputation. Victor and Mikkos had several projects in his district. Robert's mother was an activist of some kind. She was able to secure our real plans and gave them to her husband. Robert's father opposed the plans to such an extent that we were forced to abandon our work." Helena explained. "A year later as he was campaigning for office, he and his family took a trip. It was an opportunity not to be missed. We made sure that the plane would never reach its destination. However, we underestimated the skill of the youngest boy, Malcolm, the pilot of the plane. He was able to crash the plane and he and his brother were the sole survivors."

"Malcolm Scorpio? He's the current commissioner of police isn't he?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes. He has actually done well given what meager resources he has and the growth of organized crime in Port Charles. He is a very capable and dedicated man whom I shall not underestimate again." said Helena. "I believe that Robert suspected the involvement of the Cassadines in the crash but had no direct proof. When he joined the WSB, he made certain that the WSB took an interest in our activities."

"He has no proof at all?"

"None that I am aware of."

"If he had, I would think that a Scorpio-Cassadine conflict would prove far different from what the Cassadine-Spencer feud has become."

"It would indeed. Robert and Anna have both demonstrated a propensity to ignore the rule of law when their family is in extreme jeopardy. Neither would hesitate to retaliate immediately and fatally given enough cause. Anna beat Faison not once but twice with only her will and mind. We must be wary of backing her into a corner too soon. Robert can be an implacable, unforgiving enemy. Together they make for a formidable team." Helena admitted. "Therefore, it is imperative that we not show our hand until we are forced to do so. Nikolas must remain untainted to the end."

###

In the Latin Quarter of Paris - Andrew's Home

As soon as Anna and Andrew emerged from the tunnel doors into his home, they were set upon by dog and men. Anna embraced Andre then Jacques while Andrew pacified a welcoming Prospero.

"Have you been good, Pros?" Andrew let his dog maul him in welcome. "It's good to be home."

"Anna, so good to see you again," Andre said releasing her from a tight bear hug.

"You haven't changed ... not the real you anyway. Robert and I can never repay you for all you've done." Anna said.

"I know that if the situation had been reversed you would have done the same for me."

"In our business, the truly honorable are few. We must practice diligence and loyalty to those who are." Jacques enveloped Anna in a grateful embrace. "You have come to your full mind, non, ma petit?"

"Yes, yes, I have. For the first time in a long time I feel like my true self," Anna beamed at them all. "Ready to take on anything."

Andre laughed. "That's the Anna I know."

Jacques motioned towards the couches and the table laden with food. "Come, let us sit, eat and talk. Time is growing short."

"Has something happened?" Andrew asked while filling his plate with bread, fruit and cheese.

"Not some thing, some one. We have received reports from the PSS that Etienne Gastineau has left Columbia heading north. Coupled with a confirmation that the Aprodite has left London, we can conclude that Etienne is meeting up with his sister. They're on the move."

"Earlier than we expected," Andrew pondered this bit of news.

"PSS?" Anna asked as she poured wine for all of them.

"Parador Security Services. They are small but smart and getting better all the time." answered Andre.

"Parador. That rings a bell but I can't recall why. You have contacts there?"

Andre grinned. "We have contacts at the highest levels. Three years ago Parador went through a bloodless coup engineered by the country's intelligentsia, the military and the wealthy families that still control much of it's economic power. These factions elected to power one Claudio Maldonado."

"Claudio?!"

"Yes. He has the people's support as they remember his father. However, he's a much more adept politician than his predecessors. Parador is slowly but inevitably becoming a stable center of influence and economic prosperity in South America."

"And he's your contact?"

It was Jacques' turn to answer. "Our contact is the gracious first lady of Parador by name Katherine Delafield Maldonado."

"Katherine?! Tall, statuesque blonde overflowing with talent?"

"It is chiefly due to her inexhaustible energy that the country has retained an inward focus with improvements in healthcare, education and the arts. While her charm and international contacts have aided Parador's foreign relations considerably."

"And she's happy?"

"By all accounts very much content. Her people respect and love her." said Andre.

"I so wish she would have one more concert in Paris. The last performance was sublime." Jacques sighed.

"You're a fan of Katherine's?"

Andrew smiled. "Jacques is Madame Delafield's biggest fan. It's one of his few vices."

"I'm very glad for Katherine that she's happy. She deserves all the happiness there is." Anna said. "Parador is lucky. Katherine has so much to give, to teach."

"I would be surprised if Parador does not become the chief power in South America within ten years." Jacques predicted.

"South and Central America have been so volatile. Terrorist cells are gaining a foothold there." said Andre. "No thanks to outfits like D99. They can destabilize a country so quickly. They were not happy to be ejected from Parador when Claudio came to power."

"Parador was one of Domino's strongholds. I can see why they would be unhappy." Anna put in. "With Domino out of the picture, how is D99 getting funding?"

"D99 is essentially an opportunist using a combination of legitimate and illegitimate businesses to fund their actual activities." Andre said. "Anna, you wanted information and we're going to give it to you. There is a lot of it. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"If I'm not ready now, when will I be ready? It's better I know as much as possible."

Andre glanced at Jacques then Andrew. The latter two nodded. "All right then. Here's what we know about D99."

"When Domino fell, the organization did not fall into chaos. Etienne and Arielle saw the event as a chance to grab control of the organization. I suspect that even if Domino had not been put away that Etienne and Arielle would have taken power eventually. They deliberately disbanded the organization keeping intact only the most able units which they then protected from discovery and prosecution by merging with other groups. Robert discovered much of this when he went undercover as a mercenary." Andre continued. "You asked about funding, Anna. D99 is funded through a labyrinthine sequence of legitimate companies which were formerly owned by Harlan Barrett, Leopold Taub and Cesar Faison."

Anna gasped. "The Cartel?"

"If you remember, they had purchased many canneries and warehouses all over the world. These were legitimate businesses from whose manufacturing processes they were able to synthesize carbon disulfide. The demise of the Cartel had no effect on their ongoing business operations."

"How did the Cartel maintain control? I remember that the assets of Taub and Barrett were seized by the government. It took Julia Barrett, Harlan's daughter, a considerable amount of time to get the assets unfrozen."

"However, the non-US assets were in fact owned by a silent partner. One that you know well in fact - Larry Ashton." Andre said.

Anna's eyes widened in astonishment. "Ashton? Lord Ashton?"

"Who, Mother, is married to Arielle, Domino's niece and Etienne's sister." added Andrew.

"Ashton is a ... a fop!"

"In stories, how many times has the Fool been the least foolish? Andrew added. "It's another kind of misdirection. Ashton's history belies his easygoing exterior. He is ambitious, shrewd and cunning. After all, he impersonated the Ashton heir for years. He even fooled the Quartermaines for a time. His schemes have always been grandiose from the Dragon Bone to the Cartel. I think by the time of the Cartel, he had learned that subtlety would serve his ends best and so he remained in the background."

"How do you know that's the truth?"

"Papa's observations are rarely wrong. He had little respect for Harlan Barrett but did respect Ashton for his chameleon-like abilities."

Anna's lips pursed in disapproval. "Those bloody flowers on our honeymoon."

"Flowers?" asked Andrew.

Anna exclaimed. "These flowers and notes from Faison would appear on the balcony of our hotel room. Unsettling to say the least. And he had the audacity to play tourist guide. I should have let your father strangle him." Anna paused as another thought came to mind. "That's how he knew about our wedding. Through Ashton via the Quartermaines."

"We should not underestimate his resourcefulness." advised Jacques.

"Ashton has successfully set up a series of companies and holding companies to cover his tracks. Arielle has cultivated the social set. Etienne has charge of Domino's organization." Andre summarized.

"What do they want? Revenge seems so petty."

"We believe that they are planning something on a large scale. In the past, their schemes have been blocked or minimized by you and Robert's efforts. They are determined to make sure that you're out of the picture this time around."

"Or, perhaps, terribly inconvenienced or distracted," Andrew said. "That is what I would do."

"Which is it?" Anna asked looking directly at her son.

"Distraction is a better strategy. And I think we all know where it will start - Port Charles."

* * *

A/N: Lots to digest here. Motives galore. Points to the readers who have mentioned Charlotte and Katherine. The opposing sides are shaping up nicely. Cassadines/Devanes - Check. D99 - Check. The Foundation - Still to come. Thoughts?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Andre, the brief I saw indicated that Etienne Gastineau is now using mind control techniques to manage a network of informers and sources. Do we know if this is true? And if it is then how good is the technique?" asked Anna sitting on the loveseat with her legs curled under her.

"The sources I talked to provided proof positive that it's true." Andre gestured to the long trestle table in front of the office alcove. "The files are waiting for analysis. Afterwards we'll know the potency and extent of the technique."

"I'll go through them today," said Andrew.

Anna was puzzled. "Why you?"

Jacques, Andre and Andrew shared a series of sidelong looks at each other. Jacques answered in a gentle voice. "Anna, Faison began to teach Andrew from an early age. Andrew is our expert."

Soundless and taut as a bow string, Anna strode to where Andrew was sitting. With one hand she tilted his chin upwards until their eyes met. Andrew remained silent letting his mother examine him. "What has Faison done to you?"

Andrew did not look away. "Papa made me a survivor. He taught me how to defend myself against greater enemies. He taught me to value my talents as gifts not as unwanted burdens. What I am now is not his responsibility but mine alone."

"What are you then?"

"Someone who has tried his best. Someone who has tried to be better." Andrew's voice gentled. "I can see it on your face. The fear that someone raised by a monster is also a monster or will be one."

Her hand dropped to his shoulder. "Did he use you as a test subject like his father did to him?"

"I was never used as a test subject or a guinea pig for anything."

"But you've practised on others, you must have."

"Yes I have but not the more advanced procedures. I know where the boundaries are. That's where Papa and I differ. He never felt the boundaries applied to him." Andrew said. "Surprised? I have no illusions about what Papa was and is. I know the things he's done - good, bad, heinous, evil. I know that I am not any of those things. Father saw to that."

"Robert? What did he do?"

Andrew gathered her hands in his. "Father taught me about real things that I can touch, smell, hear and feel not with my senses but with my heart. He showed me that I didn't have to beat my opponents to a pulp in every conflict. I know I can win and I don't have to prove it. Father showed me that an open hand isn't a sign of weakness but inner strength. And that a person has to forgive and accept themselves for what they are before they can do the same to others. He said that was a lesson you taught him the hard way."

He looked at Jacques and Andre. "Father has seen to it that I'm surrounded by good people who care for me and for whom I have the utmost love and regard for. You asked what I am. I am someone shaped by two very different men. They both have tried their best and I am profoundly grateful to them. If you still see me as some monster-to-be, Mother, I cannot control that."

"I can't help having had Cesar Faison for a parent but children are not automatically their parents. Papa prepared me to survive and thrive. Father taught me to live in the real world and not shun it or be afraid. We, each of us, make our own choices and it is the choices we make that define who we are, who we will be."

"What was your choice, Andrew?" asked Anna.

"I chose to belong to this world not be apart from it. To try to make it a better place in my small way." said Andrew. "I haven't always made it easy for those around me. When I make a mistake they are not small or unimportant. There's so much still to learn and do. For now I'm learning about family and I mean to do a good job at it. What do you see, Mother?"

Anna held Andrew's face in her hands. "I see my son. That's all I see." She bumped his forehead with hers before returning to her seat. "When we're both ready will you tell me about your life with Faison?"

"There are parts of it that I have not begun to process myself. It was terrifying, exciting and exhilarating yet oddly empty and lonely at times, too. Someday, I'll tell you."

"All right. I'll hold you to that." Anna said. "Returning to the original topic, how much expertise do you have?"

"I taught Father and Andre about hypnotherapy. I've increased their resistance to mental control. I told Father more details regarding the procedure that Papa used to wipe your memory."

"Do you know how to do that specific procedure?"

"Theoretically, yes, but not in practical terms. Not enough to apply the principles for the desired results. I could do much damage if I wished." Andrew answered. "It worries me that someone like Etienne Gastineau is applying Papa's principles. In my analysis of the original DVX program I judge the methods to be crude. Papa later refined his techniques to not only be more effective but also safer for the subjects. I doubt Gastineau thinks much on health and safety."

"What are your concerns exactly?" asked Andre.

"Hypnotherapy can be intrusive. Anything that suppresses or attempts to override a human being's free will and conscience will result in a reaction that is usually negative. If the procedures are done haphazardly, as I surmise them to be, then the subject may experience extreme reactions ranging from emotional distress to paranoia to psychotic behavior especially when control lapses or is removed for whatever reason."

"I remember Terry O'Connor telling me that Dusty Walker, Elena's hyno-controlled subject, could sometimes become irrational and violent. Afterwards, he had little to no memory of the episode." Anna said. "Is this the kind of behavior that concerns you?"

"Yes, it is. Dusty Walker was not a trained killer and yet he was still prone to violence. Imagine were it a trained terrorist or operative." Andrew said. "The DVX success rate was very low. There were more failed subjects than successes. I want to analyze these new files to see how careful or not Gastineau is."

"If he's sloppy, then any one of his sleeper agents could be potential psychopaths." spoke Andre. "Something else to worry about."

"Perhaps that IS his intent." Jacques theorized drawing three horrified glances. "The super soldier myth is no myth. I have seen soldiers under chemical influence perform in a manner unnaturally superior to their peers. Their existence is unfortunately short-lived. Think upon the marvel of invention that is the human body. It is a peerless chemical factory and it's primary control mechanism is the brain. Control the brain, control the soldier."

"Such attempts have been made. For example, the Sanctuary project." Andre said.

"That was one man with a specific purpose. Ambitious men are vulnerable to grand dreamings." Jacques said. "Tell me, Andrew, could you implant multiple suggestions with multiple conditions on a team of people? And do you have the ability to not require a manual trigger?"

"Yes. I could do both."

"How much effort would it entail?"

"I would handpick the subjects and while the actual procedure would not be difficult the implanting of conditional triggers is customized to each target's folding points."

"Folding points?" Andre and Anna asked simultaneously.

"A folding point is a psychological vulnerability that I could use to subvert the will of the individual. For example, Mother, if I were to hypnotize you I would phrase or slant my approach to appeal to one of your folding points which is your maternal instinct. Say that I wanted you to do something that is against your moral code or normal behavior, your natural reaction would be resistance. However, if I framed my request as an appeal to your maternal instinct then it has a higher chance of acceptance by your psyche." Andrew explained.

Anna found herself repeating a mantra she had heard fall from Faison's lips years ago. "Honey has more appeal than vinegar, sugar more palatable than salt. Simple creatures that we are, which would you choose?"

"Exactly," Andrew agreed.

Jacques continued. "For you such would not be difficult. Could Etienne Gastineau be so accomplished?"

"The DVX methods relied on external triggers such as chimes or voice playback. Though it is possible that they have developed the methodology for internal triggers in the intervening time, I would question its effectiveness. It's not a matter of skill. The most important factor is familiarity and knowledge of a subject. One must invest the time to determine the best course for each subject." Andrew said. "In all the research I've done, I have not encountered practices similar to Papa's methods or comparable in efficacy. But that is due to the misdirected goal of giving the power of hypnotherapy to amateurs instead of professionals."

Andre rubbed at his chin with on hand. "Is the difference, amateur versus professional, so obvious?"

"I've been on the receiving end of Faison's methods, Andre. I can tell you that you're not even aware that you're under hypnosis before, during or afterwards. It can be done quickly and discreetly. He was able to hypnotize me in a restaurant full of people in public view." Anna explained. "He was able to get me to plant a bug in Robert's office. I even informed Faison of classified information. There is quite a difference."

"Then it is our fortune to have Andrew on our side." Jacques said.

"Outside of this room, how many people know about your parapsychology abilities? Does the WSB or DVX know?" Anna's voice held a note of urgency.

"I do not indulge in parlor tricks, Mother. Only those in this room and Father know about it."

Anna's voice was hard brooking no argument. "It must be kept that way. You would be even more of a target if people knew about this."

"They would have to force the knowledge out of me. I could make it very hard for them." said Andrew. "Besides, anyone who attempts to use parapsychology techniques as a true offensive weapon would fail. By its nature, it is a defensive weapon nothing more."

Anna said stridently. "Defensive weapon is an oxymoron. You've used it in the past. Otherwise you wouldn't sound so confident. How much have you used it?"

"Enough to know the damage I can cause if done for the wrong reasons." Andrew answered emphatically. "It can be seductive even thrilling to exert control over another person. The ultimate cat and mouse game. I avoid temptation as much as I can."

"Thus the antisocial impression?"

"My own company is safer for me and for others. I prefer my own company. My peers bore me." Andrew could tell his mother was anxious to grill him about Faison but was restraining herself. Papa had alluded to events in his and Anna's shared past but never to any detail. Andrew could guess that his mother was one of the few people who knew Papa as well as he did. Then another simpler reason for his mother's concern for his social welfare came to mind. "You ... you wouldn't arrange ... um ... dates for me would you?"

"Only if you wanted me too," said Anna. She noticed that both Jacques and Andre did their best to hide their smiles. She decided to needle her only son a little. "Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Andrew could feel the near instant sensation of heat travel from his neck to his cheeks. "I like g-g-girls well e-e-enough but ... um ... I can't t-t-talk to them."

"Just smile more, darling. I guarantee the girls will do all the talking."

"Father said he would t-t-teach me to be charming ... around girls. Be more relaxed. Social polishing he called it."

"Your father, hmm." Anna sucked her cheeks in and wet her lips. "He's not the best role model, Andrew."

"Father is very comfortable around women. A few words and a joke and they do whatever he wants them to do."

"They do, do they?" Anna asked with an arched brow.

"I want to be as confident as he is." said Andrew.

"Your father is a -" Anna cut herself off before she could rattle off a list of Robert's more dubious virtues. "Your father is from a different generation. What works for him may not translate over to more modern, liberated female sensibilities. Please, please don't copy him. Just don't."

"You fell in love him. He must have done something right."

"Sweetheart, I think that says more about my weaknesses than his strengths. But this is about you not me and the -"

"You married him twice."

"Well, yes, my compulsions leapt at me unexpectedly. That doesn't mean that -"

"From what I saw in Bern you two were becoming reaquainted and rapidly."

Anna in a rush. "Ihavenothingmoretosayonthesubject."

This time the males in the room did not bother to hide their smiles and laughter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

December 10, 2008 - Port Charles, NY

Commissioner Scorpio found the police station unusually crowded. The wall from the foyer to the criminal processing room was lined with potential perpetrators. At the dispatch desk, Officer Jardane directed the flow looking harried yet cheerful. As Mac got closer, he recognised WSB Agent Dianara Amanti as she gesticulated over Jardane's clipboard. At the sight of her, Mac could feel a migraine beginning to throb at his temples. It was going to be a long day.

"As I said, those two were caught as they were taking household goods out of the house through a window and into a van. I happen to have met the owners of the house and they were not the same people." Dianara said. "In fact, they are currently on a cruise ship in the Caribbean."

"What's going on here, Jardane?" asked Mac.

"Good morning, Chief. Everything normal. We're fixin' to process a batch through." said Sergeant Walter Jardane.

"I can see that. Why so many and so early?"

"There was a bar fight at the Mermaid last night. Ms. Amanti's team helped to, ah, subdue the combatants and then called us in. 'Course by the time we got there most of 'em were laid out unconscious." Jardane said. "See we couldn't process 'em 'til they woke up. There they be."

Mac did a quick head count of the line. "All this from one fight?"

"The last two were for burglary. Next to 'em are three gang members caught painting graffiti on Ms. Amanti's property."

"They said it was some sort of initiation ritual," Dianara added helpfully.

Jardane continued to read from his clipboard. "One pickpocket, two drug dealers caught in possession and one car thief who tried to break into one of Ms. Amanti's associates' vehicles and got caught. Ms. Amanti here and her team have been so helpful. The paperwork sort of does itself."

"Walter, I told you to call me Dianara."

"I don't know if I can do your name justice, Ms. Amanti." said a smiling Jardane whose Cajun accent seemed more pronounced than normal. "Until I can, it shall remain as Ms. Amanti."

Max looked heavenward and prayed for patience. Dianara had somehow put a spell on most of his department. On the other hand, he was quite immune to her not inconsiderable charms.

"Agent Amanti, please follow me to my office." ordered Mac.

"Of course, Commissioner," Dianara replied.

Mac shut his office door. It gave a reassuring click. "Agent Amanti, when I authorised your team to be full-fledged deputies I did not expect nightly patrols."

"We are not doing patrols. We can hardly ignore crimes done right in front of us, can we?"

"I am simply saying that you don't have to ... to prove yourselves to the PCPD. How many arrests have you made this week?"

"Thirty-four counting today."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"My mistake. Thirty-six. I forgot the burglars."

"Look, policing Port Charles is not your responsibility.

"Why don't you suggest to the criminal element not to commit crimes in our vicinity?" Dianara suggested. "Commissioner, I don't want to make your officers look bad. We are all law enforcement personnel. It's our job to secure the public safety when we can and where we can."

"Your team have made arrests every day and night on the docks, in the alleys. Your agents even made an arrest in my neighborhood. You told me that your team's presence would be invisible. Patrols and arrests are very visible."

"I repeat again that we do not do night patrols. Our arrests have come from normal everyday activity - jogging, shopping, cleaning, walking around your fair city. We cannot turn a blind eye when we see a crime in progress. That would be negligent."

"I'm not asking you to turn a blind eye."

"Well, what do you want? What are you asking for exactly?"

The door burst open and in came a frantic Maxie Jones purse swinging from one shoulder and a clipboard secure in the other hand.

"Dad, have you confirmed with Aunt Anna and Uncle Robert? I have to finalize the guest list today!" exclaimed Maxie breathlessly. As she slowed, she became aware of the other occupant of the room. Maxie gave Dianara the typical once over woman to woman. "Oh, my god! Dianara! Oh, my god!"

"Have we met?" Dianara asked.

"No. never, but I have every single one of your covers - Paris Vogue, Isa, WFA, Cosmopolitan. Your last Vanity Fair was a masterpiece." Maxie's expression changed from delight to awe. "Are you here for a shoot? I work at Crimson and ... and it would be incredible if I could do an interview."

"Sorry. No interviews. I'm retired. I doubt any one would be interested." Dianara held her hand out. "You are?"

Maxie extended her hand out. "Maxie Jones. Retired or not, you are news, N-E-W-S! Please, please reconsider."

"Maxie, stop badgering my guest. Wait outside please."

"Your guest?" Maxie's eyes flashed. "Dad, how come you never told me you knew Dianara?" She turned a sweet smile towards Dianara. "I have every poster you've ever done." She turned her attention back to her stepfather. "Or did you know her from your notoriously misspent youth?"

"Maxie!" yelled Mac. "Ms. Amanti is here for professional reasons that have no bearing on whatever she used to do. Now, go outside and wait your turn."

"Whatever she used to do?" mimicked Maxie. "You have one of the last of the ultimate super models right here and you don't even KNOW it? Oh, Dad, you're so ... so retro." She looked at Dianara. "What are you doing here? Can we have lunch?"

Dianara suppressed a smile. She was enjoying the byplay in front of her. It was another side to the stern Malcolm Scorpio. "I'm setting up a photography studio here."

"In Port Charles?!" Maxie nearly squealed. "You've been all over the world Milan, Paris, London, but here? Why?!"

"I've had enough of the fast life, Ms. Jones. It's for the young though I've found Port Charles exciting enough." Dianara smiled. "Perhaps you ought to conclude your business with your father."

"Yeah, right," said Maxie brightly. "So confirmations?"

"Anna has confirmed. Robert won't be able to attend." Mac said.

"How's Uncle Robert doing?"

"Fine. They both sounded well actually. Anna being there is doing him a lot of good."

Dianara stored this bit of information. Anna Devane was with Robert Scorpio. Interesting. The estranged pair usually kept a continent between them. She made a mental note to call Paris and confirm young Andrew Scorpio's whereabouts.

"Thank you! That's the last checked off." Maxie consulted her clipboard. "Did Aunt Anna say when she would be here? Does she need reservations?"

"She said she'll be here in plenty of time before Christmas. She's staying at the house." Max said. "That's it. I have things to finish up with Ag - ... with Ms. Amanti."

Maxie gave Dianara her business card. "Crimson would love to cover the opening of your studio. We would die actually. Just give me a call whenever!"

"I'll do that. Thank you." answered Dianara.

Maxie left the office much like a whirling tornado leaves chaos in its wake.

"Very, um, lively, your daughter, Commissioner." Dianara observed.

"That's an understatement." said Mac. "Now, what's this about a studio? Is it a cover?"

"My former occupation is a useful cover in and of itself. The studio will be the WSB's covert base of operations in Port Charles."

There came a series of raps on the door. Sergeant Jardane ushered in a stocky bearded gentleman in his mid-fifties dressed nattily in overcoat and tweed suit. The man walked in and introduced himself. "Hans Dieter Reinhardt, Commissioner Scorpio. Your brother speaks highly of you."

###

"General Hospital is very impressive, Monica, but not as impressive as the staff." said Dr. Lara Larchenko, a woman of late middle-age beginning to grey at the temples with a booming voice but a very kind face.

Monica replied. "Port Charles in not New York City but we have managed to build a world-class facility here and attract fantastic talent whom you've met."

"Please extend my personal thanks to all the doctors and medical staff who donated their work towards little Pablo's surgery."

"He's such a sweet child."

"It is remarkable that despite all he has been through, he still smiles and is in good spirits." said Lara. "His parents are so grateful. They never believed that reconstructive surgery was possible."

"Pablo's facial burns and scarring were severe. Life threatening if not treated. I'm so glad we had the right team to help and that you considered General Hospital for the project."

Monica waved to Robin at the Hub checking computer records. Robin joined the two doctors in an open lounge to the side of the Hub.

"Lara, this Patrick Drake's wife Robin. She's our head neurologist. Robin, this Dr. Lara Larchenko."

"A pleasure, Dr. Larchenko. Patrick told me about Pablo's case."

"Another Dr. Drake," said Lara. "That comes to four, yes, Monica?"

"I use my maiden name, Scorpio, to reduce confusion over the intercom."

"Scorpio is a memorable last name," said Lara. "Are you the same Dr. Robin Scorpio who is the author of a series of articles in the European Journal of Neuroscience on the potential role of Synaptic Plasticity in the treatment of damaged nervous systems?

Robin beamed. "Yes, I am. That was published many years ago. I'm surprised you know about it."

"It was not that long ago. It was very enlightening and well developed. Have you continued your research? Do you have new findings to publish?"

"I'm afraid not. I had thought to continue when I came to Port Charles but funding and grants are hard to come by." Robin said. "My chosen research topic is to put it kindly obscure and widely considered to be experimental."

"Many discoveries have come from experiments. That is the heart of science - discovery through analysis and experimentation. If one does not take the risk to pursue new ideas then how are discoveries made?"

"I agree completely. Neurology research at the level of my research is not popular or essential compared to cancer, AIDS or heart disease. I can understand the lack of funding."

"Monica, are you not aware of what a gifted researcher you have here? There are so few in the younger generation who are interested in research. The ones who show promise should be encouraged and supported. I am a firm believer in that."

"We know how lucky we are to have her here, Lara, believe me."

"What are you involved in now if not research, Dr. Scorpio?"

"Please call me Robin. My primary involvement is in day to day medicine. Consultation on private cases to customise treatments or find alternative interventions. I do enjoy it."

"You are wasted in day to day, Robin. You must not abandon your research. There is so much good it can do to heal those with neurological disorders or are paralysed in some way."

"I do love research. It's like a good mystery and I'm the one charged with finding the solution. There are always solutions you just have to find them."

"Then you should be in the lab or out in the world searching for ideas and possibilities and collaborating with other scientists."

Robin smiled. "I haven't completely given up. It's just not a priority right now. I just had a baby girl, a new family."

"A new baby that is wonderful, the highest priority, of course," Lara said.

"I'd like to return to research someday." said Robin.

"If funding is the primary issue then I shall speak with my foundation's committee. We fund many kinds of research. I make no promises but if you have a research brief that I may submit, then I will present it to the committee for funding."

Robin was taken aback by Dr. Larchenko's generosity. "That is too kind of you. I would be a fool to say no. I do have a brief and I will get that to you today. Thank you so much!"

"The mission of The Heritage Foundation is the improvement of the lives of children all over the world through education, medical aid and peace initiatives. Your research could lead to cures and treatments for children and adults who suffer from neurological impairment. In your case, funding should be, what is that phrase of my grandson's, a ... a no-brainer."

"The Foundation is also making a sizeable donation to our new pediatric pavilion, Robin." said Monica.

"That's great, Dr. Larchenko." Before she could say another word her pager began to sound. By reflex, Robin peeked at the display. "One of my patients has just come in."

"Go, go! The patient comes first." Monica said laughing.

Robin turned to leave. "How can I get the brief to you, Dr. Larchenko?"

"Lara, please. I will be here for the next two days."

"I'll find you then. And again thank you so much!" Robin called back walking briskly towards the bank of elevators.

###

December 10, 2008 - Boston, MA

Sean tried to keep his mind on the detectives reporting their findings on the latest high profile cases in the city. Tried was the operative word. His eyes tended to wander to the slim device innocently sitting on his desk. His hands itched to hold it. It had been delivered as soon as he had arrived in his office with a scrawled note saying only a time one o'clock. Even with only a few minutes of inspection he knew it was a sign of something important and exciting.

"All right, gentlemen and ladies. Good work all around. Keep on your assignments." Sean dismissed his detectives and told his clerk to allow for no disturbances. The clock said twelve fifty-five. He poured himself a glass of water and settled himself comfortably behind his desk. He wanted to be relaxed and lucid for this call. He turned the device in his hand. It was a highly modified IPhone. A giveaway was the dual camera lens, slightly thicker width and rubberized backing. He nearly dropped it when it began to ring, the speakerphone activated emitting a series of tones followed by the screen coming to life displaying a very familiar and dear face.

"Hey, Sean!"

"Anna, what a surprise!"

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting me?" Anna smiled at her old friend.

"It was a niggling suspicion from my conversation with Robert." Sean chuckled.

"Where's Tiffany?"

"She'll be here. We can get started without her." said Sean. "On the level, how are YOU doing?"

Anna gave him a wide smile. "Best I've ever felt. Everything feels just right for a change." She turned to someone offscreen. "You ready?"

Sean sat up and looked closely at the screen drinking in every detail that he could see. Anna radiated happiness and the mischievous spark of old that told him something was afoot. He heard the scraping of chairs. The image shimmered for a second then the image widened.

His office door burst open. Tiffany Hill Donely, national broadcaster, swept in. "I'm not late, see!!" She looked over Sean's shoulder. "Anna! You look fabulous!"

"I've so missed you, Tiffany." Anna laughed.

"Well, of course, I'm unforgettable, darling." Tiffany said.

Faces and figures came into bright focus. "Let me make the introductions. Andrew is on my left. On my right is our old friend Grant now known as Andre Garnier."

"Oh, my goodness gracious!" Tiffany exclaimed for both her and her speechless husband.

Another face materialized behind Anna. "Hello, Sean, my old friend."

Sean found his voice. "Jacques! You ... you're all together?!"

Anna smirked. "Welcome to our new network."

Sean smirked back. "Lay it on me. What's the plan?"

"Just like the old days, Sean." said Andre. "Ready for the ride?"

"I can hear the music playing," Sean replied. "This is going to be good."

* * *

A/N: The countdown to Christmas 2008 and the wedding is on. Tick, tock, tick. The team is on the same page just missing one more key player who has already been mentioned. There will be side players of course outside of the main team. Friends, intrigue, spooks, spies, bad guys, romance, larger than life plots, have I missed anything on the adventure check list? Guesses? Thoughts?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

December 10, 2008 - Port Charles, NY

Automatically, Mac shook Hans' hand. "Welcome to Port Charles, Mr. Reinhardt. If you will wait a moment while I see to my other guest."

Reinhardt noticed Dianara sitting off to the side. "Dianara, always a pleasure to see you,"

"You're well away from your usual haunts." replied Dianara coolly.

"As are you. After so many years in our acquaintance, we should at least be civil to one another."

The expression on Dianara's face made it clear that she thought civility was too much to ask of her. She stood. "Commissioner, unless you have further questions for me, I'll be leaving."

"No further questions. I will follow up internally on what we discussed." Mac held the door open for her. He noticed that Reinhardt's eyes followed Dianara out the door. "Mr. Reinhardt, you said you knew my brother."

"Yes, I did. We met in Paris some years ago. A man of good repute your brother." Reinhardt's Teutonic accent was pronounced yet his English was learned and articulate. Mac disliked him at first sight but he couldn't identify why. Was it the accent? Mac had noticed the distaste written all over Dianara's face earlier.

"That he is." Mac agreed taking his seat. "What can I help you with?"

"I simply wanted to pay my respects to you because of your brother and, secondly, I have need of assistance in, ah, setting up my business. I have businesses in Europe but I have rarely visited this country and much is ... is unknown to me. Rules and regulations for example."

"I can give you a list of lawyers that could assist you in opening a business here. What kind of business?"

"I operate a chain of travel agencies in Europe. My intention is to open a branch here."

Mac decided to probe a little bit. "I would think that New York would be a more lucrative location, Mr. Reinhardt."

"Yes but it is so very expensive. The proximity of Port Charles to New York City and its lower cost of doing business are factors in Port Charles' favor. We are testing the waters only. Perhaps we will expand in the future."

"I can understand that. I hope your business is successful. We will certainly do our best to help you in any way we can." Mac said. "I noticed that you and Ms. Amanti know each other."

"I knew her grandfather and we often travel in similar circles, Commissioner."

Suddenly, Mac knew why Reinhardt had set off his internal radar. "Intelligence circles and, I presume, on opposite sides."

"Ah, you are a plain-speaking man like your brother."

Mac shrugged. "I don't like to waste time by playing games. What the real reason you're here?"

"In this one instance, Dianara and I are on the same side. We do not like it but there it is."

Mac warned. "If there is any trouble bigger than a parking violation I won't hesitate to make things difficult for you. Diplomatic immunity be damned."

"There won't be any trouble." Reinhardt said. "I will say this, Commissioner. My team will do our utmost to help not hinder. I assure you that we all are on the same side."

Mac decided to go for the jugular. "I've never heard of the DVX being generous and open-hearted."

"A blunt man. I approve. It shall make our transactions easier."

"You can stop dancing around me now." Mac said. "I'd like some real answers."

Reinhardt grimaced. "The answers are not mine to give. I suggest you ask your brother." He stood up to leave. "Please tell him I said hello. He should know by now that I am here. Good day, Commissioner."

Later, Mac paced in his office. He had enough on his plate with the coming wedding and the new baby in the family. Now, it seemed that something else had landed on his lap. His eyes went to the two packages sitting on one of his shelves. Despite his brother's denials of anything going on, Mac knew he was being kept in the dark. And he didn't like the feeling at all.

###

December 11, 2008 - Beauchel Health Institute

Doctor Thierry Beauvois looked up as Robert entered his office. Thierry noted the difference in his patient from the time he had first been admitted to now. The difference was like night and day.

Robert plopped down in one of the armchairs. "So, what do the test show? Progress I hope."

Thierry smiled. "I have some news that should please you."

"Ah, they're now serving pizza on request?" Robert asked.

"I doubt that will ever happen despite your efforts." Thierry placed a sheet of paper in front of Robert. With a pen, he tapped various areas of the document as he spoke. "The results show that the treatment has been very successful. Your T-cell count is consistently at normal levels. It is rare that positive progress is obvious so soon. I can only believe that your will is strong and desire to get well even stronger."

Robert let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding in. "What does this mean in English? How much longer do I need the treatment?"

"This means, Robert, that your cancer is in remission. You no longer need such aggressive treatment."

"Just like that?" said Robert in astonishment.

"You were lucky. The surgical procedures completed at General Hospital were the right ones for your situation. And you have accepted, no, attacked your treatment with a determination that I rarely see."

"I have a lot of ... reasons to live for. What's next?"

"Your status will be changed to one of maintenance. You will have to continue with changes to your diet and behavior but I believe those will be minor. I need to examine you once more now to see if the colostomy bag can be removed. I believe that is agreeable to you?"

"You have no idea how much I want it gone. Can it be removed today?" asked Robert barely concealing his eagerness to get out of the Institute.

"Yes, if the examination indicates so. You will need at least two days of recuperation from the surgery before we can release you."

###

December 12, 2008 - New York City at the former Plaza Hotel

A clean-shaven man with black short-cropped hair dressed in a open neck shirt and loose slacks screamed into the phone. "I do not care for your excuses. You are paid to do your job. Do it! You have two days. I suggest you find a way to make up for your stupidity!"

The phone was slammed down unto the receiver. The man flung his head back and rotated his neck to ease his tight muscles. Feminine hands massaged his shoulders and neck. He relaxed immediately at the tender gesture.

"I take it the news is not well?" said Larry Ashton looking out the window at the vast expanse of Central Park.

"It is disturbing." said Etienne Gastineau. "Letting Robert Scorpio live was a mistake. When we discovered his infiltration, we should have made an example of him."

"He was sent on the most dangerous missions. He's apparently hard to kill."

"You make him sound invulnerable," said the dark-haired woman still massaging her brother's tense neck and shoulders. "When I met him he did not strike me as too impressive. Commanding and capable but nothing more than that."

Larry sighed. "Look, he's an old man. A very sick man I might add. What can he do to us now?"

"He caused an entire country to turn against us. He has caused unexpected disruptions to our operations for years. And, today, an arms deal fell through because the WSB blocked the shipment at the last minute."

"Parador would have turned us away whatever Scorpio did. It was Claudio's decision not his wife's. And we have found ways to work around these minor disruptions." Larry insisted. "One man makes little difference. Find another dealer."

"Have you spoken with our contact in Bern? Anything new there?" asked Arielle Ashton.

"I spoke with him two days ago. Scorpio has been receiving many visitors in the last two weeks. His ex-wife and a young boy specifically."

"Which ex-wife?" Ashton asked.

"Anna Devane. She has been visiting him in between assignments." answered Etienne.

"Such devotion from an ex-wife?" observed Arielle. "I couldn't be that generous."

"They have always been close. Anna attracts loyal even obsessive men - Scorpio, Lavery, Faison." said Larry. "Anything else?"

"He says that they were engaged in some intense activity. No one knows what exactly. He said that there seemed to have been a change in Anna Devane from the time she arrived to her departure with the young boy." said Etienne.

"What do we know about the young boy? Is he a relative?" Arielle asked.

"Our man seems to think so. They have the same last name and similar features of the face. They seemed close. He believes him to be Scorpio's son.

"What?!" cried Arielle.

Larry was quiet pondering old memories. "I remember rumors about a child, a baby, when Anna was taken by Faison. There was a sizable bounty for news and proof. We had a team trailing the hunters with a mission to take care of Scorpio once and for all."

"What did they find?"

"Anna disappeared. Robert was taken into custody by the WSB and out of our reach. The team found no evidence of a child."

"If they did have a child, how could they have hidden a child all this time?"

"That is a good question. I know Robert and Anna are devoted parents. They couldn't bear not having their child with them. Our contact must be mistaken." concluded Larry. "He must be some cousin. A boy can't hurt us. Let's talk about why we're here."

Etienne took a seat as did Arielle. "We have confirmed the existence of the Guardian program. We know that it has been instrumental in the WSB and the DVX discovering our plans."

"I still can't believe that those two sworn enemies are working together." said Larry.

"I can. How better to control information between two monopolies than to control both ends." Etienne said. "I don't care about the particulars, Ashton. I want them out of our hair."

"And you believe the key is Robert Scorpio?" Arielle asked.

"Everything points to him. The Guardian was initiated with his involvement. We know that he is consulted at the executive level when it comes to what they call The Babbage Protocol. We don't know what that is yet but it is connected to the Guardian."

"Robert is not a computer genius. The idea is ludicrous." said Larry.

"I think he knows who built Guardian. We get Scorpio. We get Guardian."

Larry sighed. "Family has always been his Achilles heel. His daughter Robin just had a baby girl."

Etienne smiled wolfishly. "Perfect timing."

"Scorpio won't respond well to threats." advised Larry. "We must be careful."

"I have a plan." said Etienne confidently. "As you both know, we have stockpiles of carbon disulfide. I've had a team of chemists change the formula of the poison and the antidote. I want to use this new formulation to neutralize Scorpio and force him to reveal who Guardian's inventor is and where to find him."

"Do you plan to use it on the baby or their daughter Robin?" Larry asked.

"Does it matter? First come, first served. Or maybe both." said Etienne.

"What will stop them from finding an antidote on their own?" asked Arielle. "As they did before?"

Etienne replied. "Tony Jones is dead. Even if they kept records on the original antidote recipe, we've changed the poison so much as to make their antidote useless. In fact, the poison acts in an entirely different way. They won't know they're sick until it's nearly too late. We've made the antidote much more essential to good health than ever before. Are we agreed on this ?"

"Agreed but let's delay a little. Give the family a happy Christmas." said Ashton. He took Arielle's hand and planted a quick kiss on it. "We'll be visiting the always interesting Quartermaines. Let's find out what we can, shall we? I don't want any major surprises this time."

* * *

A/N: That's it! All the pieces are on the chessboard. The strategies and motives are known. All set for the action to move to Port Charles. Christmas and the Wedding are just around the corner. Thoughts? Complaints? Questions?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

December 13, 2008 - The Beauchel Health Institute

The hallway lights were dimmed. The thick carpeting on the stairs muffled any sound. Though Beauchel employed several hundred people, it was nearly abandoned at night. After midnight, the upper floors were deserted except for the sleeping patients.

The door swung open without a sound. Thick drapes over the windows darkened the sitting room. In the bedroom, moonlight streamed from the uncovered windows. Shadows fell over the bed and its sleeping occupant.

Metal glinted dully in the inky darkness. A small click of a safety being removed was barely audible. A breath was held then exhaled with deliberation. A muzzle was pointed. A trigger was eased back.

The gunman pulled the trigger. The gun fired.

The bed quilt flew into the gunman's line of sight spoiling the shot and blinding the gunman for a few precious seconds.

A strong kick to the knee was followed by a backhanded slap to the face. A strong hand clamped down mercilessly hard on the gunman's gun hand. The gun fell to the floor from a hand fast going numb. The gunman found himself forcibly hoisted to his feet then slammed face first on the bed.

"Haven't you heard? Visiting hours are over." Robert kept an armlock on one of the intruder's arms while efficiently frisking the stranger for any other weapons. He found none.

Robert turned his bedside lamp on, flipped the stranger on to his back and grasped him by the neck. The light fell on the wild-eyed face of Henri Renard.

"I can s-s-say nothing." said Renard. His words would have been more convincing if his voice did not tremble so.

"Why? Who sent you?" Robert asked.

"No one."

"Look at me." ordered Robert in a deceptively calm tone.

Renard shut his eyes and said nothing.

"Death by strangulation isn't painless. Look at me." When Renard did not comply, Robert squeezed Renard's throat until Renard began to struggle for breath. "Look at me."

Renard's eyes bulged and obeyed. Robert loosened his stranglehold just enough to allow Renard to speak. "Listen to me very closely. It's worth every breath you take. Understand?"

Renard agreed with his eyes and his words. "I understand."

"Are you listening?" Robert asked again. That got another nod. "I'm going to start counting. When I say an even number you inhale. On the next even number you exhale. Understood?

Renard nodded. Robert began to count. Very soon Renard lay relaxed in a hypnotic trance.

"Why are you here?" asked Robert in a neutral tone.

"I was ordered to kill you."

"Who ordered you to kill me?"

"Domino."

"Who is Domino?"

At this, Renard began to show some agitation as his began to fidget and hyperventilate. "I do not know."

Robert tried a different tack of questioning. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Yes."

"Have you reported to Domino of what you've learned?"

"Yes."

"What have you told him?"

"You were having visitors. Madame Devane and the boy. I told them that he was your son."

"Did Domino believe you?"

"I do not know. I only report."

"What else did you report?"

Renard spoke in a monotone as if reciting items on a list. "I told Domino earlier today that you were being released."

"And he ordered you to kill me?"

"Yes."

"How did they buy your cooperation?"

"Money. Much, much money."

"How long have you been theirs?"

"Fifteen years."

"You have spied on everything going on here?"

"Yes."

"What else do you do?"

"I collect information that may prove useful at a later time."

"For blackmail?"

"Yes. I suppose. I only report the information."

"Who else are you involved with?"

"No one else."

"What does Domino sound like? A man or woman? Young or old?"

Renard begun to pluck nervously at the duvet. "A man. Not old but not very young."

"Have you ever met Domino?"

"No."

"Do you know any others that Domino controls or uses?"

Renard swallowed convulsively. "I know nothing."

"Is it someone here at Beauchel?"

"No." Renard voice quavered.

Robert had a suspicion he knew what kind of business went on here. "This other contact was it a patient?"

Renard's head lolled from side to side as he fought answering the question. "Yes."

"What was the patient's name?" Robert watched Renard's reactions closely. Renard's reactions were atypical of someone simply avoiding or not wanting to answer. Renard was under a compulsion to not divulge information. A compulsion undoubtedly placed there by means of mental conditioning. He had to proceed carefully.

"I cannot ... must not," Renard's fists clenched at his side. He began to perspire.

"Was was the patient's name?" repeated Robert sharply. "Say it!"

Renard's body began to twist. "Name ... name is ..."

"You will answer." Robert leaned close to Renard's ear. "The truth or your life. Answer."

Renard groaned. "Elena. Her ... name was E-Elena Villiers."

"Very good. That was very good, Renard. Relax. Take a deep breath now." Renard inhaled and exhaled. "Again, inhale, exhale." commanded Robert. "Was she alone?"

"No."

"Give the name and description of her companion."

"A man late thirties. Dark hair. I believe his name was Barrett."

"Roger Barrett," said Robert under his breath. "Why were they here?"

"Treatments."

"Who treated her?"

"Dr. Pascal Trigano." answered Renard.

"Is he here now?"

"No. Poor Pascal died in an accident."

"I just bet it was an accident." Robert said. "What was the treatment?"

"I do not know."

"Was it successful?"

"I do not believe so."

"How long was she a patient here?"

"Two months I think."

"Was there direct contact between this patient and Domino?"

"Only through a woman sent here by Domino."

"Who is the woman?"

"I ... I cannot speak of her. Must not." Renard began to fidget. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down rapidly. His face became red and flushed.

Robert glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. It said two o'clock. "Listen closely, Renard. Relax. You will return home tonight. You will remember nothing of tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Renard's voice said in an even unhurried tone.

"The next time you talk to Domino you will tell him that I have had complications. Because of these complications I am weak and have not been released. Repeat my instructions in your own words."

"When I speak with Domino, I shall tell him that you remain at Beauchel. You were not released because of complications. You are weakened and cannot leave."

"Very good." said Robert. "I will count to five. As I count you will awaken. At five, you will leave this room and return home. If you meet anyone say that you forgot something. You will be very ill tomorrow and will not be at work. One, two, three, four, five."

As soon as Renard left, Robert launched into a flurry of activity. He dressed quickly in a comfortable and warm track suit and sturdy boots. He pocketed his wallet, phone, a couple of health bars, gloves, his real passport and an alternate passport and ID card he kept for emergencies. In a small duffel bag he stored his medicines, a bottle of water, a pair of horn-rimmed eye glasses with no prescription, a driving cap and an extra sweater and pants. As he put on his trench coat, he felt a twinge of pain in his abdomen. He had parted company with the colostomy bag a mere two days ago and the area remained tender.

He tied his scarf around his neck and put on his Outback-style fedora. The closet was still full of his clothes. The Institute would probably send it to Anna or his Paris address eventually. No loss there. He slung the bag across his shoulder. He took one more look around the room before slipping into the hallway.

Once in the hallway he found the stairway and made his way to the first level. At that time in the morning, only the front desk was manned. He hugged the walls as he made for the kitchen. He exited the Institute via the loading dock in the rear of the kitchen area.

Robert had studied the terrain and grounds of the Beauchel Institute prior to his arrival for treatment. While the front of the Institute was carefully monitored, the same could not be said of the rear where a vast expanse of lawn was bordered by thick hedges and trees. Behind the trees, the land sloped downward with no fencing whatsoever. From there it was not far to a main road and the outskirts of the city of Bern.

He made for the trees at a steady amble moonbeams lighting his way. Once he reached the roadway, he paused to get his bearings. Robert took out his phone and began a text message to a number he rarely ever contacted. It said: Homesick. Have missed the white cliffs of dover. Gone for a visit. Will send you a postcard.

The innocent sounding message was meant for only one person. Robert headed north and a small cafe he remembered passing on the way to the Institute. From there he was certain he could get transportion to the airport. He had to get out of Switzerland as soon as possible but not as Robert Scorpio.

###

December 13, 2008 - Paris

The phone display flashed repeatedly and chimed a staccato sequence of tones that sounded like Khachaturian's Sabre Dance. Andrew woke up immediately.

"Yes, Simon?"

Over the earpiece came the voice of Simon, the artificial intelligence interface to Andrew's systems. "Urgent message reads: Homesick. Have missed the white cliffs of dover. Gone for a visit. Will send you a postcard. Transmitted from known location, sending authorization confirmed as authentic. Shall I repeat the message?"

"No, thank you." Andrew looked at the time displayed on the phone. It said three forty-five in the morning. "At seven o'clock this morning, send message via emergency channel Alpha. Activate recording."

"Activated."

"Taken Pros for a walk. Heard stormy weather anticipated near Dover. Back soon." Andrew paused. "End recording. Play back recording."

Simon repeated the message as ordered.

"Verify instructions and execute command."

"Verified and scheduled for delivery. Will there be any other instructions?"

"Yes. Two jobs. Send original message after second message delivered."

"Confirmed."

"Set house lights to automated lighting."

"Desired pattern?" Simon asked.

"Simulate daytime activity."

"Confirmed. Other instructions?"

"No. Hold. Two more instructions."

"Proceed."

"Do not deliver messages to Anna Devane."

"Confirmed. Will there be further instructions?"

"No." said Andrew. His mother had left the previous day to finish her delayed assignment in Buenos Aires. From there she would fly to London then straight to Port Charles. He would tell her about father's situation after he had ascertained the details. Worrying her now would jeopardize her safety and mission. "Second instruction. Issue authorization job to all systems immediately in lieu of normally scheduled authorization. Confirm."

Simon did not reply for a few minutes. "Authorizations sent and acknowledged."

"Shutdown, Simon, until next contact." Andrew shut his phone off. "That should keep the WSB and DVX computers running for a while."

Andrew dressed quickly. He rushed to the kitchen to fill a bag with water and dog treats for Prospero. In the living room, he selected a random picture and took the identity packet it contained. He secured his systems as normal.

"Prospero, come boy," Andrew secured the dog's leash. "We're going out. You like that don't you, Pros?"

As soon as he had descended into the tunnels, Andrew took off at a run with Prospero after him. He had a three hour drive ahead of him. He could not waste a moment if he hoped to meet his father at the assigned place.

Once assured of not having any followers, Andrew doubled back taking the shortest routes to the highway. He fought to control the rush of adrenalin that made his blood pound in his ears. Something or someone unfriendly had driven his father out of the institute. He was now on the run. Who and why? The two questions reverberated in his mind throughout the drive.

###

December 13, 2008 - Flughaven Bern-Belp Airport, Switzerland 

Robert checked his appearance in the men's room. He had exchanged his track suit for khaki slacks and a dark blue sweater. He hadn't had time to shave but the stubble would lend credence to his cover as a harried business traveler. He stuffed the fedora in his duffle and switched to the gray driving cap. He put on his overcoat and slung the duffle over his shoulder. Robert donned the fake eyeglasses for the finishing touch to his new identity.

At the Air France counter he bought a business class ticket for the seven o'clock flight to Paris. From there he would set off for his final destination. He looked at his watch. It said five thirty. He trusted that Andrew was on the road already. Munching on a health bar, he made his way to the security section and through to the flight gates.

The passport of one Lawrence McManus, businessman, sat in his front pocket next to his ticket and boarding pass.

###

December 13, 2008 - Peronne, France

Andrew and Prospero walked leisurely down the quaint main street of Peronne. He was halfway to his destination and it was only seven-thirty in the morning. He sat down at a cafe. He ordered coffee, a baguette with brie and Camembert cheese and a short glass of orange juice.

"Prospero. Sit. Guard. You've had your breakfast now it's my turn." Andrew ordered. He put the folded morning paper he had just purchased on the table. He took out his phone and made a call. The phone sent out the scrambler tones then connected. "Morning to you, mon Uncle."

"Have you had breakfast?" Andre asked.

"I'm in Peronne waiting for my breakfast." Andrew paused as the waiter placed a carafe of coffee on the table.

"What preparations would you like made?"

"Please inform Salim to make full preparations for immediate departure. We'll refuel on the way. Remove any and all unnecessary cargo. I need speed more than firepower."

"That serious?"

"Father would not have left at the time he did if it wasn't pressured to leave." Andrew added plenty of sugar to his coffee. "I think we'll have to change our timelines."

"Agreed. Jacques and Giles have already begun packing." answered Andre. "I noticed that Anna was not on the notification list for this one. Is that wise?"

"Only temporarily. We have only suppositions. I'll wait until we have more details from Father."

"Good thinking. He's stood her fire before and lived." Andre chuckled. "Do you want Giles to do double duty?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm, I think someone made a move to try to rattle our cage. Let's return the favor. The story will be that you've left Paris with Prospero. No one will see you for a day or two."

"My handlers will be concerned."

"As they should be and as we want them to be." Andre replied smoothly. "We suspect that someone is watching or at least tapping into some information sources don't we? Let's see what happens when they notice the jump in traffic for the WSB and the DVX. Nothing starts chatter faster than concerted, simultaneous activity from those two."

"Ah, yes, that could lead to quite a bit of confusion if I disappear for a while." Andrew conceded. "Brilliant!"

"And it would do one other thing. It would divert attention from Port Charles to Europe."

Andrew grinned. "That is devious. I like it."

"We shall let the news of Robert's absence from Beauchel filter out on its own. That should stir the pot as well." Andre said. "How long do you want to remain incommunicado?"

"Five to six days. I believe I shall use the occasion to rest and recharge. Use Alpha channel for regular communication though." Andrew said. "Oh, I've put my Christmas presents in my closet. Can someone get them? I shall likely not be coming back for Christmas."

"I'll have Giles get them. I don't where I'll put them. Marcel has identified all the potential hiding spots in the house."

It was Andrew's turn to laugh. "That one is a miniature you, Uncle. Will Sandrine be coming home early?"

"Yes and bringing a boy along."

"Your normal speech should make sure he's well behaved."

"Heloise has banned that speech. She says it's too intimidating. I still plan on spending some time with the boy. I was thinking the gun range with pistols."

"Perfect. Manly bonding is good." said Andrew. The waiter laid out his breakfast. "Uncle, my breakfast is here. I'm starving."

"Go eat. I'll let Salim know your estimated time of arrival. Be safe." Andre bid goodbye.

###

December 13, 2008 - Calais, France

The hired taxi screeched to a halt in front of the Calais Marina. Robert paid the driver and briskly made his way to the docks. As he neared the docks he spotted a very tall bearded Indian man wearing a turban and a pristine uniform with captain's insignia.

Robert extended his hand and smiled. "Salim, how are you, mate?"

"Very well until my peace was shattered a few hours ago." Salim Puri shook Robert's hand vigorously. "I knew my peace would not last long."

"And the family? Everything all right there?" The two made their way to the docks.

"My family is healthy and doing well. My youngest boy Ravi is in his last year of medical school."

"Has Nyssa made detective yet?"

"You are encouraging her, Robert. Do not lie. Why else would she refuse a promotion to an administrative position here in order to work in Paris as an assistant investigator?"

"She has good instincts and street smarts." Robert said trying to placate Salim. "And independent."

"Police work is the same here as in Paris. Why go to Paris at all?"

"She's young and wants to feel the excitement. Give her a year and the excitement will not be as ... as attractive."

They got to the last dock and Salim motioned towards a motorized dinghy tethered to the dock.

"It's out already?" His eyes scanned the surrounding waters but did not find what he was searching for.

"Andrew ordered immediate readiness. I set out of the marina as a precaution."

"Good man," Robert clambered into the dinghy.

Salim steered expertly. Within twenty minutes, the fifty foot ocean yacht previously known as the Nereo was sighted. Now known as the Kestrel, the boat sat serenely on the water. It's long sleek lines spoke of power and luxury. Of its vaunted hydrofoils there was no sign. Robert could see crew members arranging things on the deck. He waved to the command deck.

A rope ladder was dropped over the side. Robert and Salim stepped on deck and was immediately greeted by the smiling crew. Robert left his duffel with a crewmember and made his way to the command deck. Underneath he could feel the engine powering up. The Kestrel began to move out into the English Channel just as he entered the command deck.

"The Institute finally made good on their threat to throw you out I see." said Andrew embracing his father.

"Henri Renard made it very obvious to me that I was persona non grata. At gunpoint no less."

"Henri?!" asked Andrew flabbergasted. "The manager?"

"Let's go down to the main cabin." Robin clutched at his side. "I've got to lie down."

"Father, your treatments! We have to-"

"No more treatments. I am officially in remission." Robert said. "In fact, the bag was removed two days ago."

"That's fantastic news!"

"It is. I've beaten cancer and I'm going to do everything I can to stay in remission." Robert led the way down to the staterooms. "What's our course?"

"We've filed a course for Newport, Rhode Island with a stop in Greenland." Andrew said. "Naturally, we will be changing course shortly to Reyjavik, Iceland then Greenland if the ice pack permits. After that it's a direct run to Port Charles. We've made arrangements to refuel enroute via tankers."

"You read my mind," Robert said. "What else?"

"I spoke to Andre. We are accelerating the timelines. My absence from Paris will be noted within the next twenty-four hours I expect. Your disappearance should be news in a few days." Andrew continued. "What's going on, Father? Who's made a move?"

"First things first, Andrew. You are no longer a secret." Robert descended the stairs to the main salon. "And I have reason to suspect that The Heritage Foundation and D99 are allies. If not allies, then very good friends."

"Friends with benefits?"

Robert reclined on the chaise lounge with a grateful sigh. "It seems that way."

* * *

A/N: The story rollercoaster has officially crested over the top of the first big hill and entered into a steep dive. What loop the loops and unexpected twists and turns are ahead? Hang on and find out. Enjoy the ride!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

December 15, 2008 - General Hospital

"Robin!" Monica called out to the blur that passed her by near the fourth floor lounge. "Slow down!"

Robin stopped in midstride and looked around. "Monica, I'm sorry. I'm trying to clear my casework before the wedding."

"I completely understand." Monica put an arm around Robin and led her into the far corner of the lounge seeking some privacy. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Okay, bad news first," said Robin.

"After the holidays and the wedding I will need to discuss a reduction of hours and cases with you."

"What?! Where did this come from? Why, Monica?" asked a very confused Robin. "Are you getting another doctor or cutting staff?"

Monica smiled warmly at the woman she had watched grow up. "No, there won't be another doctor and we're not cutting staff. The reason I want you off the floor is because I'm going to need you somewhere else." Monica reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Robin to read.

It took Robin less than a minute to read it. "The Foundation approved my grant! My god, I don't believe this. I just gave my brief to Lara last week."

"Lara emailed that to me in confidence. You should be receiving the official notification by tomorrow."

"I'm in shock. Sure I hoped to get the grant but never dreamed it would happen."

"Don't think about it now. The new year will come soon enough and by then your new laboratory should be ready."

"I get a lab of my own?" asked Robin in delight.

"The grant comes in two pieces of funding. One is for you personally to continue your research. The other is for the hospital to equip the appropriate facility and hire staff contingent with your approval. This is quite a coup for the hospital. The Heritage Foundation is a very prestigious institution."

"I know. Their list of successful research projects is staggering."

"And your name, I expect, will be on that list one day."

"This could take years but to have the chance to make a discovery. It's a ... a life's work."

"I'm going to announce this to the Board of Directors. And, I'm pretty sure that we are going to want to formally announce it at the Pavilion fundraiser, too." said Monica.

"Tell me how I can with that," said Robin. "Whatever you need."

"You're going to be one of the guests of honor, Robin."

"That is just silly!" protested the younger doctor.

"How many researchers and hospitals get million dollar grants these days? Not many."

Robin was stunned for the second time. She looked on the email and there was mention of the funding amount. "A million dollars?"

Monica nodded. "Uh, huh. Lara confided that to me, too. You'll get thirty-five percent and the hospital receives the balance for operational expenses. Wisely invested that amount could be made self-funding for a long time."

"I don't believe it. My knees are shaking." Robin sank into a chair.

"I'm not surprised." Monica took the seat next to Robin. She lay a comforting and familiar arm on Robin's shoulder. "I remember the day that you came to say goodbye before leaving for Paris. Alan and I were so happy for you and the way you decided to tackle your future head on. Look at you now! He would be amazed just amazed."

"I hope so. Alan's the reason I became a doctor."

"He was?"

"Yeah. He gave me the bad news but he gave me hope, too. All the research he did on his own time on my behalf that spoke so much of what was important to him - his patients. He made me believe that I could live, become a doctor, grow old." Robin said. "If my research gives hope to just ... just one person that's enough for me."

###

December 16, 2008 - On the Kestrel somewhere in the North Atlantic

The Kestrel plied through the waters on its hydrofoils. The new engines hummed and growled as Andrew pushed them hard to arrive at their destination on schedule. At the sustained high speed of travel, everything on the boat had been tied down. High waves of sea water crested over the hull flooding the deck with every dip and climb. Anyone venturing on deck had to be tethered in case of mishap. Day and night, watchful eyes kept watch for icebergs on sonar and binoculars.

In the main cabin, Robert and Andrew took a break from discussing plans and known information. Reams of paper and file folders lay on the wide center table that they had converted to a common work desk.

Robert put the satellite phone down. "I can't reach Anna in Buenos Aires. Communications blackout must still be in force."

"Why not wait until you see her in person and brief her then."

"Because we have this new no secret rule in place. I have no desire to jeopardize the current state of our relationship."

"I see. I think."

"It's complicated."

"I have no doubt of that. From what I can tell, Mother is ... a walking, talking, breathing mass of contradictions and impulses governed by passion and will." Andrew broke off the continued. "I can't describe her in one word or even five."

"Then identify the words that you wouldn't use."

"Serene, calm, placid, predictable, subservient, docile, passive, dependent, restful."

"I sense the beginnings of a theme here."

"You did ask." said Andrew. "When we were in Paris, she watched me like a hawk. I believe she inventoried my wardrobe such as it is. Mother has restrained herself from asking about certain things. I don't ... how much do I tell her?"

"Except for the details about Cesar, I'd like to tell the family everything when we tell them about you."

"Is that wise?"

"This is family. Keeping them in the dark too much will do more harm than good."

"Mac has extreme levels of animosity towards Papa." Andrew observed.

"He'll get over it. I'll talk to him."

"And Robin? How much should I tell her?"

"Robin is a grown woman. Give her honesty and she'll give the same. The days of Anna or I protecting her are over." Robert said. "When she was young, we shielded her quite a bit. Secrets and adventures became games if it was ever mentioned. Quite the opposite from what I did to you."

"Robert Scorpio's head first into the pool nurturing technique." smiled Andrew. "You ought to patent it."

"You were just so ... so pushy. It was why this, why that all the time. You had to find out if each answer was really the one and only answer."

"How else was I going to get at the truth? I didn't trust you at all. Or really anyone."

"You came around," Robert took a long drink of his lemonade. There was no alcohol on the boat but he made a mental note to stock the bar once they got to Port Charles. "Good thing, too. I was at my wit's end."

"So you left me defenseless and alone in the Outback for a whole week."

"You had a large canteen of water, a knife and warm clothes on." Robert said calmly.

"Seven days of avoiding dingoes, snakes and venomous spiders. Of trying not to die of the heat and the sun or, worse, get turned around and lost."

"It's best to know your limits before you have a life and death situation."

"It WAS a life and death situation. Mine!" Andrew said indignantly. "I was only eleven. What kind of parent would willingly subject their child to that?"

"Who was it that kept insisting he didn't need any help? That he was trained and drilled to survive. I just made you prove it." retorted Robert.

"A survivor in the civilized world where money talks and food doesn't bite back or run away." Andrew said. "I hated it. Everything. It took me hours to start a fire. I was hungry and thirsty all the time. The sand got everywhere."

"It toughened you up and made you better didn't it?" Robert teased. "And you lived to complain about it."

"That is hardly the point. Did you and Mac go through the same thing?"

"Well, no." explained Robert. "But I told you that I had to survive on my own for a while, weak and injured, after the plane crash that killed your grandparents. Mac went for help and I had to fend for myself. It was a rude awakening to learning how much I wanted to survive."

"I do think it was the best approach. All or nothing. No half measures."

"It should be the same when we tell Robin and Mac about you. No half measures." Robert said.

###

December 19, 2008 - Port Charles, NY

The night watch gave way to the morning watch at six thirty in the morning. Captain Salim waited anxiously for the marine mechanic to arrive. The Kestrel had limped into the harbor at midnight on one whining engine. It had been a gamble to keep to course after the first engine had failed yesterday. Had the last engine failed they would have been stranded off course from their submitted course plan. Thinking back on the incident, Salim suppressed a sense of unease. He had not been told fully about their mission or the need for haste in leaving Calais. Whatever the reason it seemed of vital importance to Andrew and Robert.

A voice called his name. "Salim? Good morning!"

"Good morning, Robert." Salim nodded to Robert as he emerged unto the deck.

"Have you seen Andrew?"

"He went for a run. He took Prospero and two crewmen with him."

Robert nodded approvingly. "Come join me for breakfast. We need to talk."

For an hour, Robert filled Salim in on their plans and current information. Salim had been Andrew's companion and bodyguard since Andrew was eight years old. There was little he did not know or could not know about his charge. He had Robert's full confidence.

Three hours later, Robert found himself unlocking Robin's front door. Andrew and Robert had come to agree that their first course of action was surveillance and protection of little Emma. That took priority over anything else. He let himself in.

No one was home. He began to check all exits and entries such as doors and windows. He was just about to check for listening devices when he heard a key turn in the front door. He hid.

"Hi, Robin. Hey, honey. I'm back. I got all that stuff in London you wanted. I'm back. Lot of treats. Tons." Anna dropped her keys on the table. A sense of another presence, a familiar one, made her wary. "Robert?"

Robert stepped into the living room. "Hi, honey, I'm home."

"You know better than to creep up on me like that."

"Good to see that age hasn't dampened your reflexes." teased Robert with eyes bright with mischief.

"I could have hurt you." A small smile tugged at her lips before concern took over. "Does your oncologist know? What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I've never felt better. I'm as strong as an ox.

"You're laying it on a bit thick aren't you?"

"I'm in remission. I fooled everyone. I walked away from this." Robert took a quick review of the crib. No bugs.

"Not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't trust you. So I'm going to call the clinic and make sure that you didn't liberate yourself without your doctor's knowledge."

"We're not into this doubting me again, are you?" Robert turned his attention back to Anna.

"Old habits die hard. Robert, really, if you have compromised your treatment not to mention your life, I will personally sedate you and get you back to the Swiss Alps myself."

"Read my lips. I am in remission. Call the clinic if you wish. The only they're going to tell you is that I was the worst patient on record."

"I can't tell you how that shocks me to my core. No. Honestly, you can't go jet setting around the world when you're in treatment."

"Then give me a simple test. Come on." urged Robert.

What kind of a test?

I don't know. Think of something

I can't run a throwdown on a cancer patient.

"You couldn't because I taught you all the moves. Try something."

"You won't even remember the moves because you're senile." Anna put her cup down. Robert stepped towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Play for the bugs. Explain later." whispered Robert before raising his voice for the benefit of a possible audience. "I remember everything. Senility occurs in women first."

Anna nodded and said loudly. "I don't know I think it's clean living. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Don't tell me about clean living." He whispered. "Miss me?"

Out in the hallway, Robin hurried to unlock the door to see if what she was hearing was true. She burst through the door. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Anna hastily stepped away from Robert. She said the first thing that came to mind. "We're fighting."

"We're playing catch up." said Robert playfully swatting Anna.

###

Dinner with Robin, Mac and Patrick had been wonderful. Anna had spent most of dinner watching Robert for any signs of illness or stress. She hadn't seen any. Robert radiated vitality and, after meeting Emma for the first, true happiness.

"Listen, Anna and I are going for a stroll to walk off that dinner. We'll meet you back at the house." Robert said helping Anna with her coat.

"All right. It'll give me some time to get the other room made up for you."

Anna shrugged. "That won't be necessary. One's fine."

A knowing look came upon Mac's eyes. "I won't wait up then." He fished out his keychain and removed a key. "Here's the house key. The security code is my birthday. I'll see you two at breakfast." He winked at Robert before leaving. "Don't go straining yourself."

Arm in arm, Robert led Anna down to the docks. The harbor bells pealed in the distance.

"Out with it, Robert," said Anna. "Why are you here? How?"

"I had no choice really. Someone took a shot at me. I fled the Institute. Joined up with Andrew in Calais. We nearly broke the boat in two in getting here." Robert kept his voice low. He led them towards the marina harbor.

"Andrew's here? What assassin?"

"Henri Renard of all people. Came into my room under orders to kill me."

"Henri?"

"His body was found in his home yesterday. Apparent suicide so newsfeeds said. I left him alive, Anna, and he was killed for letting me live."

Anna clutched as Robert's arm seeking reassurance. "I liked Henri. Who did it?"

"Well, there is a tale there. He was a paid informer for Domino then later D99."

"My god, he could have killed you at any time."

Robert stopped and turned towards her. He looked down into her eyes. "First things first. I really am in remission, Anna. I wasn't joking about that."

She reached a hand up to touch his face. "You look and sound well. Are you really?"

Robert nodded. "I was supposed to have been released on Monday. Bag is gone, too."

"Ah! I was ready to get you back there if need be."

"I thought you might. I'm nearly where I want to be." Robert resumed their walk. "Good timing all around. It looks like someone's made a move and we have to answer. Henri told Domino that I was to be released. Then Henri was given the order to kill me. Nearly succeeded."

"That's why you were checking the apartment."

"Yes. Finish up tomorrow."

"We need to get the team moving. Have timelines been accelerated?" asked Anna the team leader.

"Per Andre, yes they have. Giles and Jacques are packing. We've got Salim and his crew here now for security and manpower. You'll meet him tomorrow. He knows everything."

"We tell Robin, Mac and Patrick soon. Maybe when they get back from their honeymoon."

"Let's settle on a date and I shall inform the Donelys. I know I need to give Tiffany plenty of time to pack." Robert led Anna down the wharf to the dock where the Kestrel was tied. Halfway down the long dock, they passed two of Salim's men standing guard duty. Shortly they came to the Kestrel.

Even in the dimness of night Anna recognized the boat. "Isn't this the ... the Nereo?"

"The Kestrel now. Faster and deadlier." He led the way up the gangplank and into the salon.

Anna blinked adjusting her eyes to the brightness of the salon. Andrew came up to her for a hard hug.

"I can't believe you're here," Anna kissed her son fondly and then patted Prospero on the head. "Both of you."

"You shouldn't be, Mother," Andrew said. "Where trouble goes, we tend to follow."

"And there's a whole lot of trouble in Port Chuck, luv," added Robert. "We're going to have to do something about it."

* * *

A/N: Yes! They are now almost all in town. The scenes will slowly begin to depart from what is has been aired on real GH. Wedding madness to come. Thoughts?


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

December 20, 2008 - Port Charles

The house was dark as Robert and Anna entered. Anna found the security alarm and quickly entered in the code to reset the alarm. The hall clock showed a little after midnight. They had stayed on board the Kestrel longer than they had expected talking with Andre and Jacques in Paris.

On the living room couch were lined the fruits of Anna's London shopping trip. They made their way upstairs carrying Robert's luggage and the bags.

"What did you do? Buy out most of London?" Robert asked swaying from side to side as he struggled to lift the unwieldy bags.

"Just a few gifts. I had the rest shipped here." replied Anna.

On the first door on the left, Mac had tacked on a sign that read "Honeymoon Suite."

"Subtle, my brother," said Robert with a smirk. He pulled the sign off.

The guest room was spacious with a double bed, love seat and small table and a private bath off to the side. Anna went to the IPod sitting on speaker dock. She flipped through the playlists. Nat King Cole began to croon the song _Azure Te_.

_Gone and got the blues in Paris _

_Paris blues called Azure-Te _

_How can I be blue in Paris?_

_It's easy 'cause you're far away_

_Can't lose these blues, this Azure-Te_

Robert put his luggage by the love seat. He lined up her shopping bags like toy soldiers on the top of the love seat. Anna opened the bureau.

"Nice variety. I'm partial to red." said Robert looking over Anna's shoulder into the open drawer.

"I know," Anna picked up one corner of a folded nightgown in a deep red shade. She let its silky length cascade down as she pulled it up and out of the drawer. "How about this one?"

Robert felt the fabric. "Smooth and soft just like your skin."

"Really? It's been some time. You may have to have refresh your memory." Anna turned and wound her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest. Robert breathed in her scent and savored how she fit into his body. "I'll be right back."

_Side-walk tables filled with people_

_Always happy, always gay _

_Still I'm all alone in Paris _

_Praying you'll return someday _

_Can't lose this blues, this Azure-Te_

Anna disappeared into the bathroom. Robert looked at his luggage full of clothes from the Kestrel. He would save his unpacking for the morning. Tonight was for other things.

He sat on the bed removing his shoes and socks. The words being sung reminded him of his and Anna's early days in the City of Lights.

_Montmarte, springtime, Eiffel Tower _

_Funny taxis, the kids at play _

_Paris without you is lonesome _

_Yearning more and more each day _

_Can't lose this blues, this Azure-Te_

On the day of their meeting with Sean, Swede and O'Reilly after their wildly successful first mission together, they had chosen to walk to the office. They had removed their wedding rings. His into an inner pocket and hers onto a chain that hung from about her neck. They had held hands and nuzzled like all the other lovers around them.

They had talked earnestly of their future. Anna would go to Rome and get them a villa. Robert would join her. They would start their new life together. Rome was in their future. But on that day, for them, Paris truly was their city of love.

_If you knew how much I need you _

_You'd come back to me to stay _

_Having you with me in Paris _

_Really is the only way _

_To lose this blues, this Azure-Te _

_These Paris blues, this Azure-Te_

Sarah Vaughan's husky tones began to play in _A Slow Hot Wind_. The closing of the bathroom door brought Robert out of the past. Anna came out her gown brushing against the floor. Wordlessly, she went to Robert's side.

_His gaze swept over me like _

_A slow, hot wind _

_Somedays, it's too warm to fight _

_A slow, hot wind_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Anna in unconscious echo of years gone by. Her fingers made short work of the buttons on his dark shirt.

"Oh, yeah. I limited my alcohol tonight. I want, no, need to remember every single second." His fingers had itched to touch her all day and night. Now he indulged them touching her bare shoulders, her neck, her arms any part of her he could reach. His memory had been right. Her skin was soft as satin. His shirt slipped off his shoulders.

"I thought it was my counting and nagging that was putting you off." Anna's wandering hands felt the bandage on Robert's abdomen. Experimentally, she pressed on the bandage. When Robert didn't flinch from pain, she pushed her own worries away. She'd be careful but not too careful she decided. She unbuckled his belt.

Robert's palm slid under her hair and curved around the nape of her neck. Her breath caught. "You in red is ... is definitely putting the right thoughts into my head."

_There in the shade _

_Like a cool drink _

_Waiting... _

_He sat with slow fire in his eyes _

_Just waiting... _

_Somedays, it's too warm to fight _

_A slow, slow hot wind._

One hand cupped her face tilting it toward his. His thumb moved from her chin to her lips, brushed across them as light as a painter's brush over canvas. The warmth of his breath on her face made her eyelids flutter down. His eyes closed. They reached for each other.

At the last second, her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips and touched his. The kiss turned from gentle to hard and demanding within seconds.

_There in the shade _

_Like a cool drink Waiting... _

_He sat with slow fire in his eyes _

_Just waiting... _

_Somedays, it's too warm to fight_

They tumbled into the bed. Their bodies fitting and moving with familiarity and desire. Tomorrow could wait for a little while longer.

_A slow, hot wind. A slow... hot wind._

###

The hall clock showed seven o'clock in the morning. Mac set a basket of rolls on the breakfast table. In a pan sizzled several strips of bacon. In another pan lay several eggs sunny side up. He heard the front door slam just before Maxie rushed into the kitchen bearing a bag in her arms.

"I've got the bagels! Is Robin here yet?" Maxie began to lay out fresh-baked bagels.

"I'm expecting her any minute," Mac said.

"I just know this wedding is going to go off without a hitch or someone is going to answer to me."

"I can't think it could be more exciting than the first time." observed Mac. "Go upstairs and see if Anna and Robert are ready for breakfast. They're in -"

Before he could finish, Maxie had left.

"... the guest room. Knock first."

Maxie flounced happily up the stairs humming a tune. She gripped the doorknob and flung the guestroom door open calling out "Aunt Anna, breakfast is ready. We have a ...."

Her voice petered off into silence as she beheld the sight before her. "Wow, I didn't know old people could still be so flexible."

"Maxie!" Anna commanded. "Turn around, NOW!"

Maxie immediately complied. She did an about face and covered her eyes for good measure. "Ah, er, breakfast is ready. Dad wanted me to check that you were up." She gasped. "I mean you are so, um ... I'll just be leaving."

"You do that."

Maxie locked and closed the door behind her. Anna sighed. "Children in the house."

"Yeah." Robert replied. "Where were we?"

Robin came in the front door with Emma as Maxie was descending the stairs. Maxie ran to get the carrier from Robin.

"Good morning!" Maxie looked down onto the carrier and cooed at Emma. "How is the most beautiful baby in the world?"

"Are my parents up?"

"Very. I mean they're awake and should be down, um, soon. I think. Come on, breakfast is all set." Maxie carried Emma in the carrier into the kitchen.

###

A half hour later, Anna and Robert joined the rest of their family. Robert happily played kissy face with his grandchild.

At the sight of her uncle and godmother, Maxie jumped out of her chair so fast that it nearly toppled over. She could not look at Robert or Anna in the face. Maybe after a week or a month or a year. She fled. "Look at the time! Gotta go! Late for work! Bye, everybody!"

"Morning, sweetheart," Anna kissed her daughter's cheek. "I thought you'd be at work."

"The nurse is going to be late so I opted to come in later today." Robin watched as her mother piled food, lots of it, on to her plate. A sidelong glance confirmed that her father was doing the same thing. "Your appetite is back, isn't it, Dad? That's a good sign."

"Is it ever," said Robert through a mouthful of eggs and toast. "Good stuff, Mac. I need the protein. Anna, we'll have to go grocery shopping later."

"I'm heading there. Just give me a list." said Robin helpfully.

"It's okay, luv. I need to do it so I can make sure to follow my meal plans correctly." Robert explained. "I think your mother and I can handle a simple mission to the grocery store. We're not completely useless in ordinary life."

"Whoa! Meal plan! You're serious about your health after decades of cheeseburgers and fast food."

"I am serious about staying in remission, Doctor Scorpio. You of all people should be encouraging positive eating behavior and nutritional food preparation."

Robin giggled and clapped her hands. "I applaud your dedication, world agent Scorpio. I do!"

Mac made a face at the expression. "World Agent? Can't you do better than that title?"

Robert and Anna shared a look that long married or long committed couples often have. The one that implied a bit of communication sent and received between the two parties.

"Speaking of that, I have actually retired from the World Health Organization."

Anna added. "And I just finished my last assignment as well."

"Wow, I ought to come over for breakfast more often." said Robin.

"You want your old job back, Robby? It's yours for the taking. I hate politics." Mac poured more orange juice for himself and Anna.

Robert waved his hands in a negative motion in front of him. "No, little brother. That job is all yours. Two years ago, a few associates and I established a security firm. We analyze client needs and install physical and technology-based security solutions. It's fairly successful. And that's what will be occupying my time from now on."

"I'll be joining him in that work. I'd like to do some charity work again." Anna supplied.

"Sounds right up your alley, Robby."

"Oh, my god! I forgot!" Robin was nearly bouncing in her chair. "The hospital is having a fundraiser for the Alan Quartermaine Pediatric Pavilion after the holidays. Not sure of the date. We could use a lot of help, Mom. Open up your contact lists and raise money."

"Sounds like it will be a big one," Robert commented. "Really big."

"Monica and Tracy are determined to pull out all the stops. And since I'm a guest of honor I have to -"

"Guest of honor?" Mac asked. "First time I heard about this. What have you been keeping from us?"

Robin smiled shyly. "I guess you're going to find out sooner or later. Mom, remember the research I was doing in Paris?"

Anna closed her eyes and said from memory. "Research on how to increase the flexibility or plasticity of nerve synapses to encourage long term healing and, possibly, regeneration of damaged nerves."

"That one. I had to stop my research when my funding fell through and I moved back here." said Robin. Her voice was full of wonder and excitement. "Monica told me yesterday that I"ve been given a grant to restart my research here at General. I'm going to get my own lab and everything. It's going to mean less day to day medicine but I love research so it's a win-win situation. An announcement will be made at the fundraiser. It slipped my mind until you mentioned charity work."

Robert smiled so hard and wide that he seemed about to burst with pride and joy. He hefted his glass of orange juice. "To Robin, may this be the first of many, many discoveries."

Glasses clinked together. "To Robin!" they said in chorus.

###

Anna and Robin climbed the stairs to the guest room. There were a few things that had to be sorted from the shopping bags and given as gifts to the wedding party. Upon entering the guest room, Robin automatically took in the unmade messy bed and the articles of clothing strewn about the room. Robin picked up what was obviously her father's shirt from the previous day. One plus one made for a very interesting result.

Robin's eyes were lit up with amusement as she held up Robert's shirt. "Hmm, something you want to tell me, Mom?"

"No." Anna grabbed the shirt from her hand.

"Don't I have a right to know what's going on? Something obviously is or did."

"Your father and I are ... working things out. That is all you need to know."

Robin lowered her voice conspiratorially. "So, may I assume from the state of this room and the massive breakfast consumed that Dad is FULLY recovered?"

Anna blushed hotly. Her mouth opened and closed then opened again but no words came out.

"I'm asking from a strictly clinical standpoint of course." The corners of Dr. Scorpio's lips turned up just a tad giving lie to her interest as being solely professional.

Anna's powers of speech returned with her outrage. "Oh, please, you're just being nosey as per usual." Anna picked up stray clothing unceremoniously dumping them into the closet then shutting the closet. "Don't you have patients to see? Does Emma need changing?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"There is no subject to change." Anna shot back.

Robin persevered. "I take it you two patched things up while you were at Beauchel. Am I getting close?"

"A lot of things happened there."

"Details, please."

"In your dreams." Anna said. "I will say that your father and I have made a commitment to each other."

"What does that mean exactly? Living together? Marriage?" Robin asked. "Can grandparents live in sin? Is that a good example to set?"

"We are in a committed, loving, monogamous relationship. What about that statement is unclear?" Anna arched her brow practically daring her daughter to make another smart comment.

Robin's brow furrowed in deep thought. "I understand that companionship and sex are desirable at your stage in life. No offense intended, Mom."

Anna rolled her eyes upwards mentally pleading for any available deity to send down lightning so as to end the conversation. "Will this day ever end?"

"What about the issues? Where was Dad all this time? Is he okay with your life in Pine Valley and David? You love Dad, of course, but do you trust him? Can you two actually LIVE together in some kind of harmony?"

Anna surrendered to the inevitable. If anyone could be more stubborn than she herself could be, it was Robin. She sat down on the love seat and gestured for her daughter to sit beside her. "All right! Enough. What you need to know is this. I am only going to say this once."

Anna put an arm around Robin. Absently, her fingers caressed her child's hair and face. "I know what your father was involved in in the last seventeen years. Much of it is classified. I understand his reasons. I have absolutely no doubts that had your father been ... able to be with us, he would have."

Robin leaned into the crook of Anna's shoulder. "What stopped him?"

"Very compelling reasons, sweetheart. He had to make decisions for our safety - mine, yours, Mac, our family, our friends - in a time of incredible stress. A lesser man would have given up. He kept fighting for our family. He never ever forgot, not once, never, about what was truly vital to all of us."

"But why? I don't understand why he didn't even call. He knew you were alive and ... and he said he knew that I had met with you."

"It was best that he stay away."

"But -"

"Robin, listen to me. I trust your father. If it had been me instead of him, I would have made the same decisions. I know I would have." Anna kissed the top of Robin's head. "You know we're not born with crystal balls, accurate ones anyway. We have to accept what fate deals to us. We're not always happy with it either. The important thing is to get up and keep moving because eventually you'll get somewhere better. You have to have faith that you will. You understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Life happens. Deal with it."

"Yeah. I'm helping your father deal with his treatment and other things. I want -"

"Other stuff?"

Anna hesitated. "Robin, I've agreed to keep your father's confidences about certain things. If I tell you some of it, I need Dr. Scorpio not Robin to be listening."

Robin sat up alarmed. She took a deep breath. "All right."

"I did some research and I suspect that Robert is suffering from occasional bouts with post-traumatic stress like some in the military do when they get off active duty."

"Dad?"

"Yes." said Anna firmly. "I can't get into where, when and how. Based on what he's told me it's very likely that he will have an episode near or after Christmas."

"Only on Christmas?"

"Your father has a very strong will. He ... well, he's conditioned himself to have an episode around that day."

"I'll check what kinds of treatments and programs we have at the hospital. He shouldn't be going through this alone."

"He won't. I'll be there for him. I don't think it will be severe. But I hope you'll understand if he gets melancholy or grumpy. You'll know where it's coming from." said Anna. "Robert will be fine. I don't want you to worry about it. Okay?"

Though her face was calm, Robin's voice quavered with fear and concern."Not worry? I - I can't not do something."

"You're getting married in a few days. It's a lifetime commitment. Believe me, I know. That's what you should be thinking about and preparing for." Anna said. "I told you what I have because I want you to understand your father a little better. You were always close and I can feel a distance between you two that wasn't there before. The years have all changed us, Robin, but our feelings haven't. In fact, we love you more now than ever, more than I thought possible."

Anna wiped at a lone tear on her cheek. "I'm going to need your help to put band aids and bandages on our family's collective bumps and bruises. We can't get back the time, the years, we all lost. We can and must move forward as a family. We all have to start listening and forgiving and accepting and exercise patience, lots of it. Can you do that, especially where your father is concerned?"

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to ask." Robin leapt into Anna arms. They embraced hard and long. "I won't say a word to Dad about this."

"Soon, we'll be able to tell you more. I promise." Anna brushed Robin's hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." Robin smiled. "Ever since I had Emma it's like my heart has expanded. I never thought it was possible to feel this much all the time about another human being. I would do anything for her. Anything."

"Welcome to the ranks of motherhood. It's a permanent lifetime membership." Anna hugged her daughter again.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is, whew! YT has the songs mentioned in the chap under the artists as mentioned. I believe readers will all know what past scenes inspired what in this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to dee, annarobertfan, madeincanada, beach dreamer, Faye, Potassium, mygh91, TinaP, annacrusade. ghost and all from the FH and TR boards as well as all who have commented and even those who have complained privately. I've scratched my head a lot at the requests and comments but they really have made the story better. Thank you to all!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

December 20, 2008 - Port Charles

While Robin fed Emma her bottle, Mac and Anna cleared the breakfast table and washed up. Robert was upstairs ostensibly resting but Anna knew he was checking in with Andrew. Robin's cellphone rang.

"What's on your agenda today? I have another package in my office for Robby." said Mac.

"Same as before?"

Mac nodded. "You don't know what they are?"

"Not a clue. We'll stop by the station after we finish grocery shopping I think."

"My regular sitter can't make it today. She's sick." said Robin turning off her cell phone. Just then her pager went off. She looked at the display. "I have to get to General."

"No worries, sweetheart. We'll take Emma." offered Anna.

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"It'll good for your father to spend time with her. It will keep his spirits up." Anna gave her daughter a look loaded with meaning.

Robert came into the kitchen notepad in hand. "My shopping list is done. Let's go."

"We're taking Emma for the day, Robert."

"Great! The car should be here soon."

"Car?" Mac asked. "Drop me off at the station and you can use mine."

"S'right, Mac. The dealer is dropping off the car this morning."

"What kind of car did you get, Dad? An SUV? Minivan?"

"Something fun," Robert looked down at his note pad. "A pearl gray Jaguar XF with dark leather and burl wood interior."

"Did you get the Supercharged V8? The sports suspension is just right." Anna asked. "Robin, can we borrow your car seat? I'll get one for our car today."

"Uh, yeah," Robin said absently. Her mind was still wrapping itself around the idea of her parents in a Jaguar sports car.

"Yes, the V8. Power everything. It should be fast enough even for you, luv."

Mac did not bother to hide his envy. "Say, bro, I wouldn't mind an early Christmas present."

"Have you been good this year?" said Robert flipping through his pad.

"Saintly enough in my fashion."

"Uh, huh. I know you better." Robert said. "It's a business expense not personal."

Mac narrowed his eyes. "Turned into a businessman, have you?"

"I can't rely on a government pension forever."

Robin and Anna fussed over Emma making sure she'd have everything she needed for the day. "We'll run our errands and I'm sure Emma won't be a problem." Anna called out to Robert. "Robert, add a pram and baby carrier to the list."

Robert dutifully scribbled the items down in his normal illegible scrawl. "Right below diapers, formula and a car seat."

Robin followed her parents' to and fro conversation closely. They hadn't argued once all morning. And now, if she hadn't known better, they sounded positively domesticated. Something wasn't computing properly. Could her parents' have changed so much?

"We'll have to stop by the bakery first thing. There's a shop on Manchester St. that makes these Scottish scones. I want Andr- " Anna caught herself. "You've got to try them."

"Right. I forgot your tea things." Robert made another notation. "Earl Grey for you. Green and white tea for me." A ringtone began and it sounded like the theme from the TV show Avengers. Robert pulled a phone from his pocket and handed it to Anna.

"Is this Mrs. Watkins? Yes, thank you for getting back to me so soon." said Anna.

Both Robin and Mac were eyeing the phone with curiousity. It was red and black. No IPhone came in red and black. Where had Anna gotten it?

"I can come over later this afternoon and pick up any listings you have. My ... er ... -"

Robert suggested, "Ball and chain, old battleaxe, significant other, boyfriend."

"My ... partner and I will review and let you know which ones we want to visit. All right? Thank you. See you then." Anna closed her phone and put it on the table.

"That was quick work." Robert observed.

"Bad economy. Lots of house for sale." said Anna. "It's a buyers market out there."

"You're looking for a house? Plenty of room." Mac asked. "You're always welcome here."

"Oh, we know," Anna said placatingly. "We're looking for somewhere more rustic. By the river away from crowds."

"Somewhere with room for dogs," Robert added. "Where we can go fishing or tramp through the woods."

"Sounds like you want to put roots down," Mac commented.

"Yeah, we do." Anna grinned at Robert. "It's past time surely."

"The third time is the charm. I'm telling you." Robert said.

"Giving marriage another try?" asked Mac.

Anna and Robert answered simultaneously with "No" and "Someday."

"I get married and bad things happen, Robert." Anna said drily.

"What happened to ... to coming full circle?"

"We started as partners, remember?"

"Vividly." said Robert. "With a little patience, I'll get you around to my way of thinking."

"Mom, where did you get the phone?" Robin handled the phone with gadget envy blazing from her eyes. The color wasn't a case as she had thought. The casing was actually colored red and black. Very cool. "Does it come in other colors? What else does it do?" Her fingers played over the home screen. She found some unfamiliar application icons labeled 'Simon Says', 'Face2Face' and 'SkySat.' "I've never seen these applications before."

If Mac hadn't been watching, he was sure that he would have missed the fleeting look of panic on Anna's face followed by a barely perceptible nod from Robert. No, he hadn't missed any of it. The two of them were up to something.

Robert said. "DigiMaze in Paris. They do come in colors. Mine is gunmetal blue." He pulled out his phone from another pocket. "The applications are proprietary to my security firm, luv. We use these in the field a lot."

"I heard that they were opening a branch here," Anna supplied.

"What's a digi-whatsit?"

Robin laughed. "DigiMaze. Only the most advanced consumer electronics store on the planet. If they don't have something or can't customize it, then it doesn't exist. That is going to be one crowded store.

There came the sound of the front doorbell.

"Let me get that. I have to go anyway." Mac shrugged on his jacket and left the kitchen. The rest following behind him.

At the door was an Indian man dressed in a well cut suit dangling a pair of keys in one hand. "Mr. Robert Scorpio?"

Before leaving himself, Mac directed the man towards Robert. "There's the man you want."

"Here are your keys, sir." The salesman handed the keys to Robert. He spoke with the hybrid accent of one who had lived in various parts of the world for decades. His words were addressed to Robert but his eyes were on Anna. "I believe the lady will approve of the custom features of the vehicle."

"I like the personal service already," Anna replied extending a hand out. "Anna Devane."

"Salim Puri at your service." Salim said.

"This is my daugter Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake and her daughter, Emma." Anna said.

Salim shook Robin's hand committing her image to memory. She looked like Anna but there were glimmers of Robert, too.

"A pleasure, Dr. Scorpio," Salim asked. "Would it be possible for you to drop me off at the dealer, Ms. Devane?"

"I don't see why not." Anna looked at her watch. "It's time we got going."

###

Emma sat contentedly in the car seat positioned rearward. Her eyes lingered on Salim sitting beside her. The older man smiled and played with her while carrying on a conversation with her grandparents who were seated in front.

"All the glass is Level 4 grade bulletproof and shockproof. The roof is titanium reinforced to withstand load. It will not buckle inward in a high impact accident. All materials are as imflamable as we could make them.s To reduce weight without sacrificing armor protection, we've used a new alloy combination on the door panels." Salim explained. "I believe we can put in a built-in car seat for the little lady here."

"An onboard computer, love it." Anna's fingers danced over the wireless keyboard propped on her lap.

"Any word from our friends?" asked Robert. He had donned a cap and sunglasses to disguise his features.

"As expected, the increase in communications traffic has piqued their interest. We have reports of increased activity on Cassadine Island in Greece. D99 groups in Yemen and Bulgaria are being disbanded. Andrew suspects that they will be scattered to augment other groups."

"Any idea where they will be deployed?"

"Not at present. Andrew and Andre are highly concerned because those two units are the specially trained in counter-espionage and urban warfare."

"If only we had a better idea of what their plans are," said Robert with no small amount of frustration. "The possible link to the Foundation is making me all twitchy. Anything else?"

"We are continuing to keep a low profile in town. The WSB and the DVX do not yet know where Andrew is exactly. Operatives have been notified throughout Europe."

"I thought it was protocol to inform them of Andrew's location at all times." said Anna.

"It is normally but this is not normal conditions." Robert said.

"You'd best explain that one."

"I think that both the WSB and the DVX have been infiltrated. It's based on very little actual evidence and more on gut instinct."

"There's no one we can trust on the inside?"

"A few. Primarily Andrew's main handlers are on our side."

"Reinhardt and ... Agent Amanti?" guessed Anna.

"One out of two. Andrew's WSB handler is Frisco and, indirectly, Felicia. They've been appraised of where Andrew really is. That includes us by the way."

"Frisco and Felicia? I didn't realize you've kept in touch."

"You owe Frisco your life, luv." Robert said. "He escorted you to Maine for treatment. He made sure you weren't questioned or examined too closely in fact. Of course, that barely makes up for the fact that he shot me with a tranquilizer dart on that bloody tanker to make it look like I was down."

"What? That's why you weren't moving."

"It was part of the plan we hatched up in Caracas. Our Plan B. In case, we couldn't escape unaided. At the time, being taken by the WSB was the most digestible of all the possible options."

"Frisco and Andre have been working together all these years? That's what you're telling me."

"Yes. And don't forget Felicia. She's turned into quite the intelligence operative. You wouldn't recognize her."

"I'm not surprised. I always thougth that if she were given more scope she would flourish."

Robert chuckled. "She's not part of the Bureau but she IS our network contact. This way Frisco has plausible deniability in case things go south."

"Felicia, Katherine, who else? My head is spinning."

"Dianara Amanti is definitely on our side but not in the network. Plausible deniability again. We have a few more trusted people we can tap if need be."

"Is Reinhardt one of them?"

"No and not likely to be one in the future. I like him personally but I don't trust him."

"One of these days I'm going to lock us in a room and get everything out of you."

"We were apart for seventeen years. A lot has happened." reasoned Robert.

"Obviously."

They reached the marina and made their way quickly on board the Kestrel.

"We bring presents," said Robert. "Your niece."

"And the best scones in New York." said Anna putting a box down on the table in the salon. Dressed in a dressing gown and pyjamas, Andrew rubbed at his bleary eyes. Anna noticed that he hadn't showered or combed his hair and that he moved stiffly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always need an extra day to recover from jet lag. I don't like time changes."

"You probably stayed up working after we left," Anna accused.

"Guilty." Andrew bent down to look at his niece. "Goodness, she's tiny. She's got the thick family hair." Andrew called to Prospero. "Pros, come. Up."

Prospero padded over and put his front paws up on the table. From this height he was easily able to look into the baby carrier.

Andrew commanded. "Prospero, sniff. Family. Protect. Family."

The enormous dog sniffed at Emma avoiding her her hands held out towards him. Emma cooed as Prospero's big nose brushed by her toes and the dog took a big whiff.

Anna pressed a cup of hot coffee and a scone into Andrew's hands. "Here. Promise me you'll get a full eight hours tonight."

"If I can, I will." He took the food gratefully. "There's a porta crib in one of the cabinets. Would she be more comfortable in it?"

Robert hunted through the cabinets til he found it along with a set of sheets, fluffy pillows and a few stuffed animals. He quickly expanded the crib and placed Emma in it. As a precaution, he hooked the line tether to one of the metal loops artfully recessed in the walls.

As a precaution, Robert hooked the line tether from the crib to one of the metal loops artfully recessed in the walls. Anna rooted through the other closet finding a stroller and a baby carri

"Wait. I remember this crib. I bought it." Anna noted fingering the crib and pillows. "In Virginia."

"Uh, huh." Andrew said. "I'm told I was partial to the stuffed lion and the dalmatian."

###

At the hospital lounge, the television blared out the five o'clock local news segment.

"It looks like Christmas is coming early for Port Charles." said the announcer Susan Quincy who seemed as fresh as she had at the six o'clock news hour. "DigiMaze International has announced that it will be opening a flagship store here in our own Port Charles. The economic benefits of this news has yet to be fully realized. However, local business leaders Tracy Quartermaine and Jasper Jax are said to be very, very excited."

Quincy looked to her left and asked "Is the feed ready?"

It seemed that she got an affirmative answer. "We are now going live to Eva Gomez at Neuman's Market where a tense hostage crisis has just ended. Eva, what can you tell us?"

"It's an amazing story, Susan. At three-thirty this afternoon, several members of the Alcazar and Zacarra crime families had a disagreement in the parking lot. The argument carried into the store itself where it escalated into a Mexican standoff between the two factions with store customers and employees caught in the middle. I have one of the former hostages here. Store manager Dick Sussman. Dick, what happened?"

"It happened so fast. It was normal as usual until we heard gunfire in the east side of the store. Then several men, about five, came running down the main aisle waving guns. Another six men came from the west side also with guns. They started yelling at each other threatening to shoot. Thank god for Commissioner Scorpio!"

"That's the previous Commissioner of Police Robert Scorpio?"

"Dad?!" yelled Robin in the lounge. She lunged out of her chair and stalked over to the television. Patrick was right behind her.

"Yes," the ruddy cheeked, middle-aged manager paused to catch his breath. "He was checking out his purchases and he somehow got the gunmen to put their guns away. He told our staff and customers to get down on the floor and be quiet. While he was talking, we started smelling smoke."

"Smoke from where?"

"The back of the store. Then a woman yelled fire and the sprinklers turned on a second later."

"Then what happened?"

"The lights began flickering on and of and on and off over and over. The smoke was getting thick. It was surreal like watching a movie. Stuff like that just doesn't happen in real life, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Chief Lavery came flying down from the ceiling and took out the six men by herself. Commissioner Scorpio dealt with the other five men. It was wham, bam and say good night! Not a shot fired and the baby never cried."

"The baby?" asked an awed Gomez.

"Oh, the Commissioner and Chief's granddaughter. Commissioner Scorpio had her in one of those over the shoulder child carriers the whole time. Cutest kid you've ever seen!"

"What!" This time it was Patrick.

"Smoke. Fire. Sounds like the same thing they did when Rowdy was held hostage at the gun shop. Nice touch with the sprinklers Mom." Robin ruminated.

"Robin! That is our child they put in danger!"

"Honey, my parents handle hostage situations like ... like you do surgery."

"I don't BELIEVE you people! She could have been hurt or ... or killed!"

"Emma was probably safer than the gunmen. They said no shots were fired. Chill out!"

"That was Dick Sussman, store manager of Neumann's. The hostage crisis is over with no fatalities. Susan, we're trying to get an interview with Commissioner Scorpio or Chief Lavery but they seem to have vanished from the scene. However, security cameras were on the entire time. We hope to have footage from them for the ten o'clock news."

"We'll look forward -" began Susan.

"Wait! Wait. I got 'em. Swing the camera over here!" yelled Gomez. "Eva Gomez, WTPC, Commissioner, Chief, you're heroes. How did you do it?"

Robert and Anna appeared looking composed and calm. Emma's pink bonnet peeked out in front of the baby carrier that Robert had slung in front of his chest.

"We just took advantage of the situation and, fortunately, we had the results we wanted." said Robert.

"The staff and customers stayed calm. No one panicked." added Anna. "They're the real heroes."

"You've been away for so long. Does this mean that you're back? Will you be working with the PCPD again?"

Robert shook his head emphatically. He looked for confirmation from Anna. "We're just normal citizens now. The PCPD is in Mac's good hands."

"And Chief Lavery, will you be staying in town?"

"Ms. Devane." corrected Anna. "Our granddaughter, our family, are here in Port Charles. So, yes, we are here to stay." A tiny fist stretched into the air. The tiny head bobbed. "Excuse us, please. She's just starting to wake up."

"Your granddaughter was asleep the whole time?"

"Yeah. What a trooper!" said Robert. He and Anna moved off camera. The television showed them pushing a cart full of groceries towards their car.

"Well, Susan, it's been an unbelievable day. Turning it back to you." said Gomez.

In the lounge, Robin returned to her dinner. "See, all's well that end's well. Emma was asleep the entire time."

"You're all gun-crazy, fight-obsessed lunatics!" Patrick repeated. "I don't BELIEVE you people!"

"Patrick, you need to learn to calm down. Otherwise, you're going to get a heart attack every time something happens."

"What?! This sort of thing is going to be a common occurence?"

"With our family?! Of course, it is." said Robin with a big smile. "You'll never be bored."

"Ever since your parents came back, I don't think I know you anymore." Patrick said.

"Honey, the real me is just coming out. Deal with it." Robin stood on tiptoe and gave her still stunned husband-to-be a kiss.

On the Kestrel, Andrew shook his head as he watched the local news feed on one of his three monitors. He typed a message on his console informing his now panicked WSB and DVX handler where he was. In all likelihood, they would be keeping a much closer eye on him from now on.

"So much for keeping a low profile. Maybe this will flush the pigeons out of the bushes."

* * *

A/N: Boring they are not. The Scorpios are in town and their taking names! Poor Patrick, just now getting to know his in-laws.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

December 20, 2008 - Port Charles Police Department

Mac closed the door. "Now that you're both here, I want answers. Why you two are really here? Why I've got a town crawling with spies? Why my jail is bursting at the seams with felons? Why are strange packages being delivered to Robin? How, Robert, did you get into Port Charles via the harbor instead of NYC customs?"

"You've been busy," Robert remarked with a sly smile. He pulled out his IPhone and turned it on.

"Damned right! Every time I look at you two the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. A sure sign you're up to something."

While Mac had been talking, Robert had stood up and began a slow circuit of the room scanning as he went. Anna mouthed the word "bugs" to Mac.

"We're here for the wedding or have you forgotten?" said Anna. "We ARE the parents of the bride. It would be quite odd for us to NOT be here." Anna motioned to Robert to scan the light fixture in the center of the room. "Are you saying, Mac, that we shouldn't be here?"

"No, no not all. I'm just under a lot of stress right now." said Mac continuing the ruse. "The wedding has to be perfect."

Robert's scanner began to flash red then yellow. Mac placed a chair under the fixture. He stepped up to the chair and searched the fixture. Robert began to scan around Mac's desk.

"If it isn't, then Maxie will either be on the warpath or at General with a nervous breakdown." said Anna. Mac handed the bug to her and stepped down.

"If I don't beat her there first." Mac said. Robert shook his head indicating that he hadn't found any more.

"We'll be back on assignment after the holidays. Let's have some music." said Robert tuning the radio to a station. "So what on tap for a New Years bash, eh?"

Anna placed a thick glass tumbler over the bug. "We ought to have a party."

"Great. Now my office is getting bugged. What the hell is going on?" Mac asked visibly upset. "You two are up to your necks in it. Don't bother telling me you're not."

"We won't. As you've guessed, we are here on a mission. The both of us." Anna admitted.

"For the WSB?"

"No. The WSB and the DVX are our backup."

"You're working both sides now?"

"In this instance we're all on the same side." Robert explained. "We're here to track three separate organizations. Anna and I have had past dealings with these organizations shutting them down and putting their leaders in jail. We have reason to believe that they're planning something. We don't know what yet. We do know that one of their goals is to put Anna and I out of commission."

Anna continued. "Barring our assassination, they'll use our family against us so we don't become involved. We're here to track them, find their agents here and stop them before they hurt anyone."

"They could go after Emma or Robin." concluded Mac.

"Yes." said Robert simply. "We're not about to let that happen."

"Then let's get them out of here." said Mac. "Today."

Robert shook his head. "We can't. They'll find them. By staying here we have some control over the situation."

"You want to use them as bait?" said Mac horrified.

"We don't have to. We KNOW that they are after Emma. Robert and I are secondary elimination targets." answered Anna.

"We're staying here to force their hand." said Robert.

"Who are these people?"

"One is a woman named Elena Cosgrove who asassinated key leaders in both the WSB and the DVX in order to establish her own global agenda. The other is an organization previously led by a man named Nicholas Van Buren aka Domino. We put him on ice at the state penitientiary. And now the organization, D99, has merged with the remnants of the Cartel's operations."

"The Cartel? As in Taub, Faison and Barrett?"

"The very one." Robert took a deep breath. "The last is a very old enemy - the Cassadines."

"Helena and her sons?"

"Yes. We ... our family goes way back with them." Robert stood up and moved to sit at the edge of Mac's desk. He looked straight at Mac. "I have reason to believe that the plane crash with our parents wasn't your fault. It was deliberately downed. You see we were never meant to come back."

A vein began to pulse in Mac's cheek. His eyes searched Robert's for the truth. He found it. "Why?"

"You were at university. You didn't know much about Mum or Dad's work. The Cassadines made a big splash in the city. They planned on building a man-made island in the bay and in return they would build several businesses and create a lot of jobs. Mum never liked Helena and Dad didn't trust Mikkos at all." Robert explained. "I remember a lot of disturbing dinner conversations about them. Mum and Lilian went to the same social functions as the Cassadines. They both hated it. Anyway, Mum found plans of some kind - blueprints, documents, who knows - that made obvious Mikkos' true intentiions. Our father made part of them public and the Cassadines were pretty much thrown out of the country. Dad was in line for governor, remember? He had the influence to do what he did. The Cassadines never forget a slight be it social, economic or political."

Mac sat furious and sad. "They're not the only ones who won't forget. What ... kind ... of ... proof do you have?"

"One of the original reasons I joined the WSB was to continue investigating them. I made a nuisance of myself I suppose. I never found direct proof, but ... I know someone who may have what I need. I'm hoping that the evidence or at least a good starting point is in one of the boxes you've kept for me."

All their eyes turned towards the wrapped bundle sitting on the shelf.

"Well, come on! Let's open this thing." Mac moved to rise.

Robert stopped him. "Not so fast, bro. It's not the right time."

"We can't wait any more. Let's do this."

Anna said in a soothing voice. "Mac, what Robert and I are doing is a completely private, even clandestine, mission. We have no actual authority from any agency. We don't have endless resources either. We're prepared to skirt or outright violate the law if we have to. But, you're the police commissioner. You can't be tainted by this."

"Like hell! I'll resign! Right now!" Mac cried out. "I don't give a flying fig for this job and you both know it."

Robert began to say. "We need you to -"

Mac jumped to his feet and pounded a fist on the desk. "I ... I knew that you hadn't died. I felt it inside where it counts! I KNEW it but I let myself be convinced that you were. Everyone thought you were dead. I ... I CHOKED down my own bile at your memorial service. I wanted to go out looking for the both of you. But I stayed for Robin's sake. So help me, Robby, I'm not staying behind this time!"

"Easy on, Mac. Easy." Robert embraced his brother hard before releasing him. "You're our ace in the hole. There is NO ONE Anna and I trust more than you. Not Sean, Frisco, Alex, Felicia. Get that through your thick skull, will you."

"I'm team leader on this one, Mac. If I say you're not in the front lines, then you're not." said Anna cool and firm. "Not because we don't think you can do it but because you're going to be needed somewhere else. If we fall, you're our best and last line of defense. You'll have the last shot to get it right."

"Have no doubt that we'll expect you to take that shot." said Robert gravely. "A kill shot if need be."

"That's more responsibility than anyone should be expected to bear." said Anna.

"I want a fair crack of the whip at the Cassadines. Promise me that and I'll do whatever you want. I'll be whatever you want me to be." said Mac.

Anna nodded. "It's yours."

"What's the plan then?"

"First thing, you'll need to pick someone that YOU trust to be the PCPD's liasson with the WSB. The more distance you can put between you and our extracurricular activities the better. Robert will deal with Reinhardt. Next, we're relying on you to navigate the political waters on this one."

"Politics, ugh!" said Mac distastefully. He said the word as if it were the worse kind of profanity.

"We don't know anyone anymore. Who's on the up and up and who's not? Who can we rely on and who should we avoid?" said Robert.

"You're going to be privy to all our plans, Mac. We want you to take at a good look at them and let us know any potential political problems. You'll have to be our eyes and ears on the inside."

"Oh, no! Parties spent fending off the overeager, endless meetings, dull cocktails gatherings." Mac opined. "Just kill me now."

"Bring a date," Robert suggested. "Get a girlfriend. A pretend one."

"You've tripped off your rocker!"

"Someone who can take the attention off you leaving you free to watch, listen, snoop around."

"I don't know anyone who would consent to such a ridiculous thing."

Robert smiled evilly. "But I do and said lady owes me big."

"Who?" Anna and Mac asked in unison.

"Dianara Amanti. She's perfect." replied Robert.

"She's a pain in the ass! If she has a sense of humor, she's hidden it real well. She turns men into ... into lapdogs and that's being kind to dogs. It's not on with me!" protested Mac.

"She's good, Mac, don't let the gorgeous exterior fool you. Give her a chance. Go to one social function with her." Robert cajoled.

"Take one for the team, Mac." teased Anna. "You can't back out of your team commitment now."

"Fine. Fine. One function. One." Mac's surliness was apparent. "You'll see. It'll be a disaster. Mark my words. What other torture have you in mind for me?"

"Let's have a good Christmas and enjoy the wedding to the hilt." said Anna. "I plan to."

"What about security?" asked Mac.

"Don't worry about that. We're taking care of it."

"I can assign a plainclothes to -"

"No. Robin has such antipathy towards guards. I don't want to set her off."

"Wait a minute. She will be told about all this won't she?"

"Of course. After the wedding and the honeymoon."

"Much more will be revealed, bro." said Robert.

"More?"

"Hmm, about seventeen years worth of more. Hold your questions til the right time."

"I do have one question you can answer right now." Mac narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Are you two really together or is it all an act for the mission?"

"What is this fascination with our personal life?" Anna asked of no one in particular.

Robert grinned. "Not an act. We're taking it one day at a time."

###

December 20, 2008 - Quartermaine House

Later that evening, Alice ushered Anna and Robert into the receiving room where Edward, Monica and Tracy waited.

"Anna, my dear, it's a pleasure," said Edward giving Anna a hug.

Robert greeted Monica and Tracy warmly. "Thank you for seeing us so late and on short notice." He nodded at Anna, pulled out his phone and began to scan the room.

Anna put her fingers to Edward's mouth to quiet him. She caught Tracy's eye then Monica's before saying loudly. "Well, we couldn't come back to Port Charles and not say hello to you all, could we?"

"You're always welcome here. You must know that." Tracy's gaze followed Robert around the room.

Monica shut the sliding doors. "The rescue of the hostages is all over the news."

"You always knew how to make an entrance, Anna." said Tracy.

"Coming from you, oh lady of the sedan chair, that's a compliment." laughed Anna.

"I detect a story somewhere." Monica mused.

"Tracy saved our butts in the Markam Islands." Robert supplied. He bent down under the desk and came up holding a bug.

Anna hurriedly picked up a wineglass where Robert promptly deposited the bug. Robert motioned Monica to open the French doors to the terrace.

"One day I want to hear the full uncensored version," Monica said as she opened the doors. "A little stuffy in here. I think we need some fresh air."

Robert placed the glass and bug outside and then returned inside closing the door behind him.

"What?! Who?! If Luke knows anything about this, he's a dead man." exploded Tracy.

"I doubt it was Spencer." Robert looked at Anna. "It looks to be the same model as the one we have from the, uh, other place."

"What was that thing?" asked Edward.

"That was a listening device, Edward."

"How long has it been there? We're always in this room. They could have heard anything." said Monica cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

"We can't know for sure how long it's been there. I would assume that they've heard more than you want them to." Anna said. "As for who, that's why we wanted to speak with you all."

They all sat down. Monica, Tracy and Edward in the long couch. Robert sat in an armchair. Anna stood leaning on the back of the armchair. All their faces sober and concerned.

Robert began. "Let's begin with some history. Edward, in that letter you wrote to me, you said that a group of men and women were coercing you to join them. Yes?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. When I wouldn't join them, well, they rigged my plane to crash."

Tracy added. "For years, we thought Daddy was dead."

"Until this darling lady," Edward looked at Anna. "Found me and brought me home."

"I wish we could say that all's well that ends well. We believe that we weren't able to put away the Cartel completely." said Robert. "Taub and Barrett are dead. Faison's whereabouts are unknown. And the fourth member, the silent partner, has never been exposed."

"Fourth?" asked Tracy.

"It's taken us a long time to piece -"

Edward interrupted. "I remember Taub referring to a partner with connections several times but he never gave a name."

"We know who he is and so do you all. This isn't going to be palateable for anyone. We didn't want to tell you but we're going to need your help to crack this group."

"Just tell us, Robert." said Tracy.

"It's Larry Ashton." revealed Anna.

"Larry? There must be a mistake!" Monica exclaimed.

"That .... dandy fool?!" remarked Edward.

Tracy was lost in thought and did not say anything.

"We found it hard to believe ourselves but the evidence we have points to him."

"That idiot couldn't think his way out of a paper bag." harangued Edward. "Thank god, Ned inherited Tracy's brains."

"Why, thank you, Daddy, but you're wrong about Ashton. There's more to him than what he appears. It's just that his charm overshadows his good sense and ambitiousness."

"What has he ever done? Anything worthwhile? Profitable? I'll tell you what - nothing."

Tracy let out a long breath. "Let me tell you then. He impersonated the legal Ashton heir for decades. He's sought ... marriages beneficial to himself. He knows the right people and can move impeccably in the highest of circles. He always has a scheme going and money in the bank. He's plays the poor man but he's not. He's ambitious though he doesn't appear to be."

"It's preposterous." said Monica.

"Robert and Anna wouldn't be accusing Ashton if they didn't have proof, Monica. I would trust them before I trust Ashton. They've always told us the truth."

"Thank you, Tracy." said Anna.

Tracy's eyes blazed with anger and humiliation. "And now when I think about it, he's managed to manipulate a lot of things at ELQ over the years. The sale of the tanker fleet to Nicholas Van Buren was Ashton's idea. Hell, Nicholas was his wife's uncle and look what scum he turned out to be. The election of Bill Eckert to the ELQ board. He had a hand in that too." She covered her face with her hands. "Who now is the fool?"

Edward gently wrapped Tracy in his arms. He said gruffly. "There, there, my girl. It's just your pride that was wounded. We, Quartermaines, have plenty of that."

"He had all of us fooled, Tracy." comforted Monica. "I can't believe it but it must be true."

Tracy composed herself. "Robert, you said that the Cartel was back, are they a threat to ELQ?"

"Yes." said Robert simply.

Anna explained further. "In the past, when the Cartel and Domino were arrested their activities stopped but only temporarily. We now know that the remnants of the Cartel's legitimate businesses are funding another group called D99. D99 is an offshoot of Domino's for hire mercernaries. D99 trains terrorist and guerilla militants all over the world. Their expertise and services are sold to the highest bidders."

"Oh my god!" Monica exclaimed.

"Groups like D99 need money to operate but to flourish they need connections and influence. Both of which the Quartermaines have always had. Your wealth is simply icing on the cake." said Robert. "They'll try to use you and ELQ.. After all they have a near direct channel to you via Ashton."

"Not any more." Tracy said the word in a near whisper. "No more."

"We have proof that D99 is planning something big. We think Ashton will be instrumental in that planning. We need you all to gather information that we can't."

"We should go to the authorities with this." said Monica.

"We would have if we could. These groups have long, long arms that reach into many places, Monica. If we tip our hand too soon, then they can counter. We have a small window of time to do something. We can't waste that time convincing the authorities to take action. When the right time comes, we will bring in the authorities." Anna said calmly.

"But how can you be so sure that something is imminent?"

"We have a personal stake in this. We're targets and so is our family."

"Look, understand that we'll be more than happy to turn over to authorities the evidence and the suspects all wrapped up in a neat red bow." said Robert. "To get to that point we're going to need your help. Can we count on you?"

"To hell and back." promised Tracy. Her eyes had lost the wild look of rage. Now, they merely simmered with determination.

"Whatever you need from us, from ELQ, it's yours." added Edward.

"Same here." said Monica.

"Thank you. You've made this far easier than we thought it would go." said Robert. "Tracy, I need to ask you a favor. You can't let Spencer know about this."

"Is he involved?" asked Tracy sharply.

"No and I don't want him to be. I have my reasons." said Robert carefully.

"Fine. None of us will tell him anything. I certainly won't." agreed Tracy.

"Well, then, welcome to the team." said Anna with a big smile.

* * *

A/N: The team is getting filled out. The playing pieces are beginning to jockey for position and control. I've felt that Mac, Monica and Tracy haven't been written to their full potential. I hope to do them justice in the story though. Thoughts?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

December 24, 2008 - Port Charles, NY - 8 AM

"It's Christmas Eve, Anna. I'm in an unwrapping mood." Robert tugged playfully at the edges of Anna's blouse.

"I can tell. Close your eyes, Robert." instructed Anna.

Robert closed his left eye. "If I do, I get my present?

"You'll get nothing if you don't."

Robert closed his eyes and felt soft material sweep over his eyes. It was securely knotted behind his head. "Are we trying something new, dear?"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Adventure was always our middle name."

"Risk and danger are the best aphrodisiacs." Anna's hand slid sinuously from Robert's shoulder to his hip. She leaned over him. He heard a click.

Though blinded, Robert could feel the heat of her body as it invaded his very personal space. Guessing distance, he lunged forward and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Still frisky I see." Anna felt Robert's forehead. "Warm?"

"A little."

"Let's make you more comfortable then." Anna grasped the zipper and pulled it downward. "How's that?"

"Please more."

"Still contricted ... I ought to unzip it all the way. Would you like that, Robert?" said Anna coyly.

"I'm all yours."

"I know." Anna replied with a cheeky grin. The zipper moved smoothly the rest of the way and off. She kissed him softly as she parted his clothing. "Ready for a ride, Robert?"

"Will it take long?" His hands found her waist and he tried to pull her to him.

Anna evaded his hands. "Long enough. Sit back and relax."

Anna checked Robert's jacket once more to see that he was still warm despite the jacket being open to the car's cool air. She closed the passenger side door. She slid in behind the wheel and started the car. Its engines purred to life.

###

December 24, 2008 - The Metro Court Hotel - 8 AM 

The front desk at the Metro Hotel had seen its share of high maintenance customers. However, the hotel manager suspected that their newest guests would set the already high bar a few notches higher still.

"I know it was last minute but I am certain that the reservations are in there somewhere. Look again." Long, perfectly manicured nails tapped the computer console.

The manager consulted the computer. "I don't see a reservation for you. And we are completely booked."

"It's Donely D-O-N-E-L-Y. Where are the owners? I demand to speak with them."

"That would be Jasper and Carly Jax, madam." said the manager.

"Who?" asked Tiffany Hill Donely.

"Check under the company name DigiMaze." said Sean.

The hotel manager did so and immediately his entire demeanor changed. "Ah, yes, there it is. Mr. and Mrs. Sean Donely plus one guest. Our best penthouse suite is waiting for you. A bottle of champagne will be sent up shortly. And, a full spa treatment has also been reserved for you and Miss Donely whenever you wish to take it."

Two bellmen pushing two luggage carts escorted the Donelys to their suite. Tiffany surveyed the elegantly furnished room while Sean tipped the bellmen generously.

Tiffany was impressed. "I'm liking that young man more and more. He knows how to treat a lady with style."

"What young man, Mama?" asked Belle peering out the window and getting her first glimpse of a snow-covered Port Charles. She had visited often when her father had business with Uncle Mac. However, this was the first time in winter.

"A new business associate of your daddy's, sugar dumpling."

"You two get settled. I've got to make some calls." Sean disappeared into the bedroom.

###

December 24, 2008 - Port Charles, NY 8:45 AM

Anna led a still blinded Robert by the hand. "Up one step now." Robert stepped up as ordered. He heard the jangling of keys then the creak of a door opening. "Walk three steps, Robert."

As he took the last step, Anna removed the blindfold. "Welcome to Villa Scorpio!"

Robert blinked a few times to clear the spots from his eyes. He found himself in a large living room with a trussed ceiling of thick oak beams. Under his feet were the welcoming warmth of Tuscan tile. A small fire burned in a massive fireplace to his right. The chimney reached past the ceiling. Two conversation areas were marked in the room. The leather couches and seats beckoned to be touched.

"That door there leads to another room that I thought would do well as a den." Anna pointed to a door to the right of the fireplace. "It has a great view."

Anna led him happily through an archway and down six steps into an inviting Italian style kitchen. Modern applicances gleamed in the sunlight pouring down from a skylight. In front of a fireplace, a trestle table fit for eight completed the room.

But Anna wasn't through. Another archway and four steps down led them to a dining room where a round mahogany table that could easily seat a dozen held pride of place. Straight ahead were four glass doors that led to the loggia. The house seemed to be on a hill because all Robert could see from where he stood was trees and sky. To the right was a short staircase that led to another level.

"What's upstairs?" asked Robert.

"Three ensuite bedrooms and a small lounge area." Robert began to move towards the stairs but Anna held him back. "Our bedroom is over here. Much more private." Anna led him in the direction of a huge door to his left.

Inside, sumptuous carpets lay over the parquet flooring. A queen-sized, four poster bed was situated directly opposite a cozy fireplace. Anna stoked the fire higher to chase away a slight chill in the room. Robert walked out to the balcony. The house was on a hill. He could see the loggia, a pergola or gazebo and what looked like a formal garden that had seen better days. The rear sloped downward toward the river. He spotted a long wood dock and a boat house.

"Is the dock included?" Robert asked.

"Yes. One of its more interesting features. It's actually at a deep point in the river so the Kestrel should have no trouble docking. It includes nearly a mile of river frontage." said Anna. "Do you think Andrew would like it?"

"Need you ask. He'll love it." said Robert approvingly. "How did you find this place? This wasn't one of the ones we reviewed. I would have remembered."

"You didn't come with me to see the last house two days ago. As I was driving back from there, I saw the For Sale sign for this place. Mrs. Watkins didn't select it for us because it needs some work, it's a little further out of town and we weren't looking for a farmhouse with acreage. The house was originally built about 1880 by Italian immigrants. Over time they added and added as the family prospered." Anna came out to the balcony. "Look, over there you can still see the first orchard. I haven't explored everything yet but I suspect some of the fruit trees are still viable."

"Farmland? How many acres?"

"Lots! There is more than enough tramping room." said Anna.

"Are we going to be in hock for the rest of our lives?"

"I sold two of my jade pieces to pay off the back taxes and put a sizable down payment on this place. We'll be fine handling the balance."

"Oh, Anna, you loved those pieces."

"I loved this place the first time I saw it. It felt like home." said Anna. "You do realize we're going to have invest a small fortune to rehabilitate it. The last descendant died without an heir. The property has sat here neglected for nearly three years. Do you like it? It's not grand architecture or proper like the Quartermaines or anything. And the cleaning! I've only dusted and cleaned a few rooms. The entire place needs a thorough going over."

"It feels the way a home should feel. Filomeno would have been right at home in the kitchen." Robert led Anna back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, she would have." agreed Anna. "I've told Andrew he can dock anytime he wants to. Salim and his men will do some cleanup. There's a barn somewhere. I think it could be made of some use by Salim's crew.

"Good idea. Andrew can stretch his legs. I could tell he was getting cabin fever in the boat."

"By the time they're back from their honeymoon, this place will be put to rights. I want to tell the family about Andrew here."

"No better place."

"One more thing," Anna cupped Robert's face in her hands. "If you feel yourself losing control, you have to tell me. And I'll take us right back here. You can battle your demons in private but not alone. Promise me."

"Promise. I've felt rather good actually. Thanks to the expertise of Nurse Feelgood."

"I am a professional. I have standards to uphold."

"Oh, you do. In every possible way." said Robert. "Now, before we explore the rest of the house, there is one thing we need to address."

"And what would that be?"

"Within the last forty-eight hours, you've found and arranged the purchase of this place plus helped me with our other errands. You must be exhausted." Robert slipped off Anna's coat then removed his own. "I think that we should rest up. We have a busy night ahead of us."

"Yeah, I think you're right. We should conserve our energy. We're not as young as we once were."

"However, we are young at heart." Robert bounced on the bed experimentally. "Bed feels solid. Will you join me for a little nap?"

"I'm not the least bit tired, Robert." Anna perched herself on his lap.

"Neither am I." Robert unbuttoned the first button on Anna's blouse then the next. "I do think that if we get more comfortable, we can eventually achieve the desired state."

###

December 24, 2008 - Metro Court Hotel - 1:30 PM

Robert eased the Jaguar to the front portico of the hotel where the Donelys waited. Anna fell into Tiffany's outstretched arms. Robert and Sean hugged as brothers would. Belle stood to the side a little nervous.

"My god, you look good, mate!" Robert exclaimed.

"Not as good as you. I didn't believe you when you said you were here but here you are." Sean embraced Anna hard. "And, Anna, wow!"

"Come here, handsome," Tiffany gave Robert a big smack on the lips. "Let me look at you. Are you sure you're really fit to be out of treatment?"

"I'm in remission, Tif, and I mean to stay there," said Robert.

Belle cleared her throat loudly. She was unused to seeing her parents so effusive and relaxed but then Uncle Robert and Aunt Anna were their oldest friends.

Tiffany placed an arm around her daughter. "Robert, Anna, this is our daughter Annabelle Scarlett. Belle, for short. Sweetie, this is Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane, our dearest and oldest friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet -" began Belle.

Belle didn't finish as Anna pulled the young girl close to her. "Hi, there, I have wanted to meet you for so long! Look at this girl, Robert, she's just wonderful. And probably very bright and shrewd."

"Well, I have to admit we think she's all those things and more." said a proud and beaming Tif.

"That is a fact. There is no bias involved at all." added Sean.

"I don't doubt that for a minute." Robert hugged Belle. "I could tell you some stories about both your parents that would -"

"Hush! I'll do the same with Robin."

"Too late. she knows nearly everything about us already." said Anna. "We have so much to catch up on."

Sean caught the unsaid thought. "Just nearly everything?"

"For now but that'll change soon."

"That's why we brought in the big guns!" Robert hugged Sean again. "So good to see the both of you."

"Come on! Lunch is waiting. Robin, Patrick and Emma will join us for lunch. Then we'll babysit Emma the rest of the day until dinner." said Anna.

"And we'll open presents!" added Robert with boyish glee.

###

December 24, 2008 - Port Charles, NY - 2 PM

Sean and Tiffany entered the Scorpio house and found themselves smothered by the dynamo named Robin Scorpio Drake. Hugs and kisses everywhere.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you come out of the car!" cried Robin.

"Surprise!" said Sean hugging his goddaughter. "You can thank that Aussie elf over there."

"Aunt Tiffany! You look marvelous. And this is Belle?" Robin looked at the girl who was the spitting image of Tiffany but for her piercing green eyes. "The last time I saw you was before I went to Paris. You were about two years old."

"Where is she? Where is Emma?" asked Tiffany imperiously.

Patrick stood by the fireplace with Emma in his arms. He grinned shyly and said. "She's just waking up and wants to meet everybody."

Robin half dragged and half led her godfather towards Patrick. "Uncle Sean, this is Dr. Patrick Drake, my husband to be and our baby, Emma Grace. Patrick, this is the one and only police chief Sean Donely, godfather extraordinaire."

"Ah, Sean Donely of the secret room fame." Patrick shook Sean's hand firmly. To Patrick's credit he did not look away from Sean's intense appraising gaze.

"Robin's been telling tales," said Sean.

"Instead of fairytales, it's SpiesRUs." answered Patrick.

"You know, Patrick, Robert and Anna are my best friends. Robin is as special to me as if she were my own daughter." Sean said the words in such a charming way but Patrick heard the real context in his voice and saw the meaning in Sean's cold, no-nonsense eyes. "I want her to be really happy."

"I'll do my best, sir." Patrick swallowed. Most bridegrooms only had to worry about the bride's hulking brothers. Robin had no brothers. Instead she had an assortment of males, father figures and ex-flames, who were all trained to kill.

Robin continued with the introductions. "Honey, this is my aunt Tiffany Hill Donely. We watch her on the news all the time."

Unashamedly, Tiffany gave Patrick the up and down once over. "Hmm, my, my, you have good taste, Robin. He's scrumptious. Ooh, and a doctor." She hugged Patrick then said quite seriously. "You better treat her right, Patrick, or I'll want to know why not."

"Yes, ma'am." Robin's male relatives may intimidate him but her female relatives and friends terrified him. He didn't stand a chance against Anna, Monica, Bobbie and now Tiffany. They wouldn't kill him. They would take turns stomping on his sorry carcass then they'd make his life truly hellish forever. Unconsciously, he brought Emma a little closer to him. His little girl would protect him.

"And this pretty girl is their daughter Annabelle Scarlett or Belle." said Robin.

Belle didn't give him the same obvious review as her mother had but nonetheless Patrick felt he'd been dissected and found suitable. "Do you have a younger brother, Patrick?"

"Uh, yeah, Matt, half-brother. He's a doctor, too."

Robin warned. "Matt's a bit too old for you, Belle."

"I like to aim high." said Belle. "At some point, an age difference won't matter much. I mean Daddy's older than Mama."

"A lot older, sweetie," said Tiffany making funny noises at Emma. Patrick handed Emma to her. "You are simply darling. Yes, you are. Oooh, she's smiling."

"My dad is older than my mom." said Robin.

"Not by much!" Robert yelled from the sofa. "And your mother's never complained."

"Too late to complain. I'd already been swept off my feet." Sitting next to Robert, Anna gave him a quick kiss.

"Would you believe they've been like this for days?" said Mac to Sean.

"I can believe it. They've always run warm, hot or boiling over." said Sean. He sat down next to Anna. "Patrick seems a stand up guy."

"They really love each other. They've been through so much." said Anna gazing lovingly at Robin and Patrick.

"And you and Robert? Don't answer that. You're both glowing. That's answer enough."

Patrick looked at his watch. "Robin, we have last rounds."

"Right." Robin looked at Anna. "Mom, Patrick and I are leaving Emma with you and Dad. Remember, no more hostage crisis, bank robberies or other random street crime."

"We're staying put the rest of the day." assured Anna.

"The bank robbers gave up without a fight yesterday. And as for that purse snatcher, well, was I suppose to just stand there and let that thug get away with the purse?" added Robert. "Why rob from innocent people? Just get a job!"

"Dad, you chased him halfway down the docks, got the purse then tossed the guy into the river." Robin pointed out. "He's a Zaccaro man. You keep this up and they'll declare a blood feud on you."

"Your old man can take care of himself." said Robert. "As a precaution, I did get Emma a Kevlar-armored baby carrier. It's verified shock-proof, bulletproof and waterproof. Perfect for strolling on the docks."

"What do you know about blood feuds, Robin?" asked Anna looking at her only daughter thoughtfully. "How do you know he's owned by the Zaccharos? Is he a made man or just a little guy?"

"I hear things, Mom. He works for the Zaccaros. Odd jobs. Straight stuff."

"And he lifts things on the side? Upstanding guy." observed Robert. "You know the lingo real well, too, sweetheart."

Anna shot a quelling look at Robert and he subsided. "I've settled a few feuds in my time. If they declare one, fine. I'll speak to the capo and be done with it. Who's the local boss these days?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

"Corinthos? Mike's boy from Bensonhurst?"

Shocked Robin could only nod her head.

"Maybe I'll pay him a visit." said Anna. "We can talk about the old days."

"Not without me you're not," insisted Robert. "Who's Corinthos' enforcer? He has to have one."

"You were in the mob?" exclaimed Patrick.

"I wasn't IN the mob, Patrick. I just ran it for a little while." said Anna. She tossed the comment like she would a harmless feather instead of lobbing it like the grenade it was.

Mac called out. "Okay, that's it. No mob talk at Christmas. I'm going to make it a rule from now on."

"Sorry," said Anna contritely.

As Patrick helped Robin with her coat, he whispered. "Anna was a mob boss like Sonny. That I can't believe."

Robin laughed. She whispered back. "Honey, Mom and my stepdad Duke ran the Jerome organization. It was a lot bigger than Sonny's coffee empire. Mom can take on Claudia Zacarro with both hands tied behind her back and half asleep. And, before we came to Port Charles, Mom worked as a fence of fine art and jewelry in New York City."

"No freaking way!" Patrick said as they left.

"I dare you to ask her. Double dare you." shot back Robin.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

December 24, 2008 - Port Charles, NY

Outside, the snow had started falling again. Inside, the Scorpios, the Donelys and the Drakes gathered around the laden dining table just about to begin Christmas dinner. Mac and Robert sat on opposite ends of the table. The door swung open and in strode Maxie and in her wake Damien Spinelli.

"I can't believe you, Dad! Why, oh, why didn't you tell me? It was MY story!" Maxie nearly wailed. "Oh, and merry Christmas! Hi, everybody!"

"Slow down, Maxie. I don't know what you're talking about." said Mac.

"The fair Maximista is referring to this," Spinelli opened a newspaper he'd had tucked under an arm and folded it to a specific page. He smiled uncertainly at all the unfamiliar faces at the table staring at him.

Maxie pulled the paper out of Spinelli's hand. She displayed the page for everyone to read the headline. In bold letters, in the society page, it read: The Commish and the Supermodel. Below was a long article about the event and many pictures of Mac and Dianara talking, dancing and seemingly enjoying each other's company.

Mac glared at Robert. His every expression promised future retribution, brotherly yet brutal. "Don't believe everything you read. If you wanted to cover it, you should have been there, Maxie."

Tiffany grabbed the paper. Belle leaned over her mother's shoulder. "Oh, my Gawd! Is that who I think it is?!"

"She's still gorgeous," Belle noted.

"She's a model?" asked Anna.

"SUPERmodel. You can be so clueless sometimes. Dianara Amanti is the queen of the catwalk. She was on all the fashion magazines, on billboards, on posters until she retired a few years ago."

"Come on, Tiffany, you know I have no interest in fashion. It's a cutthroat business though so she must be good."

"The face of an angel and a body to die for." Tiffany gushed. "She can singlehandedly make or break clothing lines."

"Can I see that, Tif?" Anna said. Tiffany handed the paper to her. After taking a close look at the photo, she whispered to Robert. "You never told me she was drop dead gorgeous."

"I said she was gorgeous."

"Not drop dead gorgeous. She's on an entirely different plane of beauty. Look at those cheekbones, those eyes, the hair."

"I am," said Robert keeping his eyes on Anna until she turned and saw him staring at her. "Dianara may be a supermodel but you're simply Anna Devane. Bold. Beautiful. Beloved."

Anna blushing under his continuing stare. "Stop that. We're in public." Anna gave the paper to Robin.

"There is no comparison." said Robert. "I shall resume my wooing later"

"What?"

Robert bent forward and said for her ears alone. "I'm wooing you. Romance, flowers, music, poetry, the whole nine yards. Feel free to woo back."

"Novel concept. Mutual wooing." Anna squeezed Robert's knee under the table. "This could get dangerous."

"I really hope so." Robert refilled Anna's wineglass. The rest of the table was oblivious to their shenanigans focused as they were on Mac and Maxie.

Tiffany was relentless. "How did you ever meet her, Mac? Tell us all the details."

"There's nothing to tell. I needed a date for the mayor's annual Christmas party. Dia happened to be at the station and I asked her. She said yes. We went together. End of story." Mac explained.

"Dia?! Oh, my god, you're so in with her!" Maxie said. "How serious is it?"

Mac blurted out. "That is none of your business!"

"Does she want you for you, Dad, or is it just a casual fling?" Maxie fired back. " 'Cause even if she is a global supermodel that doesn't mean she's the one for you. Back me up Robin."

"Yeah! There are a lot of shallow and desperate women out there. Not that I'd put her with them but still."

"That is it. The subject is closed." said Mac. "It was just one date. We're not about to get married or anything."

"You said the M word." said Maxie.

"So I did, so what?" said a very confused Mac.

"When a guy can casually say the M word, it means he's thinking about it."

"Spare me this ... this faux feminist Cosmo drivel." said Mac. "You two take your seats and let's eat."

The doorbell chose that moment to ring.

"You expecting anyone, Robby? Robin? Anna?"

"Ah, I did invite a few people if they wanted to come." Robert rose and opened the door. He ushered in Bobbie and her son Lucas. She'd gotten a mere three steps in before Robert enfolded her in a bear hug. "Bobbie, Lucas, Merry Christmas!"

Bobbie returned the hug. "Merry Christmas, Robert. Feel so good to have you and Anna in town again." Bobbie gave a heavy bag to Mac. "We brought extra wine."

Anna sprang from her seat and gave her old friend a hug. Robert shook Lucas' hand and hugged him. "Lucas, how are you my boy?"

"Just fine, Uncle Robert. Switzerland seems to agree with you." said Lucas. He helped Bobbie off with her coat. "Hi, everybody!"

"And Boston agrees with you. Have you decided on a major yet?"

"I'm thinking psychology. Tom Hardy is teaching at Boston University. I got hooked in his class." Lucas gave Belle a quick hug and kiss. He greeted the rest in turn. He was introduced to Patrick and Emma.

"Sean, you didn't tell the Hardy boy was stateside." said Robert.

"Must have slipped my mind. He just started this year." replied Sean. He made room at the table for Bobby to sit next to Tiffany and opposite Anna. The ladies had a lot of catching up to do. "We'll have him over for dinner one of these days."

"Anna, how long are you and Robert staying? I am assuming it's you AND Robert."

"You assume correctly," Anna replied. "As for staying, we just bought a new place. We're not leaving anytime soon."

"Yeah, this new place is shrouded in secrecy." Tiffany commented. "All she'll say is that it's rustic."

"It's hard for me to imagine Robert in the country. Or you for that matter. Penthouse living, yes. In town sophistication, yes. Country, no." said Bobbie.

"Then we're having a mutual mid-life crisis." said Anna.

"What's that? Mutual what?" Robert interjected.

"I was just telling Bobbie and Tif about the farm." said Anna.

"Ah, Villa Scorpio."

"Sounds impressive," said Tiffany.

"Impressively dilapidated. It's a stone farmhouse that's sat vacant for three years and before that it wasn't well maintained. The paint is peeling. There are cracks on the exterior walls that need patching. The wood floor is warped in places. Everything is overgrown. It's going to take a few days before it's presentable."

"Er, Anna, your idea of presentable is like ... the Taj Majal level of presentation." Bobbie looked around the room. "I see a few of your antiques. The rest in storage or already at the new house?"

Anna shook her head. "Mac sold the bigger pieces to pay for Robin's protocol medicines in the early days."

"Which gives you the perfect excuse to go shopping for the new house." said Tiffany.

"Absolutely! Looking forward to it." Anna grinned.

"That dreaded S word. Remember the budget, dear." said Robert.

"Shopping. Shopping. Shopping." said Anna.

"I much prefer the other S word."

"Some things never change. You have a one track mind." teased Tiffany.

"What can I say? I'm consistent in my vices." That got a laugh from everybody.

The doorbell rang. Mac went to get the door. In walked Noah and Matt shaking the snow off their coats.

"Hey, everyone, we're crashing the party," said Matt. Patrick stood up to do the introductions of his father and brother.

"I invited Noah and Matt, Mac. The more the merrier." said Anna. Patrick and Matt went into the kitchen and brought extra chairs.

"We're on call but a home-cooked Christmas dinner was too much to resist." said Noah acknowledging Robert, Anna and Bobbie. He took a seat next to Bobbie.

The doorbell rang again.

"I give up," said Mac as he opened the door. Dianara stood framed in the doorway a foil-wrapped tray in her hand. "Oh, it's you."

"Did you forget? You did invite me, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. I didn't forget exactly."

"Just admit it. You forgot. I won't take it personally. This time." Dia replied. Mac took the tray. "I made Pan Papato for desert. It looks like you have a full house."

Robert and Anna rose and greeted Dianara. "Dianara, this is my, um, partner, Anna Devane. Anna, Dianara Amanti."

"I've heard a lot about you from Robert and about your work." Anna put a slight but obvious inflection on the word work that she was sure Dianara did not miss.

Dianara pitched her voice low and those at the table did not hear her. "And who hasn't heard of you?! THE Anna Devane. The others are going to want to meet you. You and Robert ... and is that Sean Donely?"

"Yes. We've got the makings of a convention here." said Robert.

Mac introduced Dianara to everyone at the table. He put her chair next to his. A move that no one missed.

"So, is anyone expecting any more guests?" No one said a word. "In that case, let's have Christmas dinner. Maxie, will you say our prayer."

They prayed and began dinner. The wine flowed freely. The conversation was raucous and lively.

###

Over coffee and dessert, Robin brought Emma down and everyone set to fussing over her. Of course, she took it all as her due. Noah began to sing Christmas carols and soon everyone was taking turns starting a new song.

"You have to visit us in Boston," said Tiffany to Bobbie. "Lucas comes over every few months and stays over the weekend. I'll call you then."

"That would be fantastic! I haven't been in Boston in a long time." said Bobbie holding Emma on her lap. "Isn't she just adorable?"

"Speaking as her grandfather, I have to agree," said Noah who sat next to Bobbie. "How's our little future doctor? Hmm."

By the fireplace, Dianara held court surrounded by Maxie, Belle, Mac, Robin, Patrick, Matt, Spinelli and Lucas with the ladies shooting question after question at her. The lads just looked at her. Despite the crowd around her, Dianara noticed three conspicuous absences - Sean, Anna and Robert. She was pretty much tongue-tied at dinner. Case files at the Bureau were required reading. The Big Three's names were liberally sprinkled amongst the most exciting and most successful mission case files. They always got results.

"Do you get to keep the clothes you model?" asked Belle.

"Sometimes especially when no one else will fit in them." Dianara said.

"What does a retired supermodel do?" Lucas asked.

"Well, in my case, slow down and take in everything that passed by in a blur when I was going from job to job." Dianara said. "I'm opening a photography studio in town."

"Say, Maxie, why don't you use these questions in an article?"

"Can I?" Maxie nearly squealed. "I didn't want to presume with you and my dad dating and all."

"I hope we can be friends whether I'm dating Mac or not."

"I'd love it. Don't say another word until I get back." Maxie sprinted off to get pen and paper.

In the kitchen, the missing three nursed their drinks and discussed their latest caper.

"I'm impressed by the team so far." said Sean. "I still can't get over Abelard being on the team. I'm getting chills just saying his name."

"He and Giles are on their way here. Jacques wants to be on site." said Robert.

"Will his health permit it?" asked Anna.

"Doesn't matter. See, he's got nearly as big a thing about the Cassadines as I do. He's never given me the full story but it has something to do with him, O'Reilly and Mikkos Cassadine. You know anything, Sean?"

"Not off the top of my head. O'Reilly did drop out of sight for a few years. I think it was the late sixties. She resigned from the Bureau then came back. She never talked about that period in her life that I'm aware of."

"I think Jacques wants to be in on the take down. Not that I blame him one bit." said Robert.

"To O'Reilly and Jacques." Anna raised her glass and the other two followed suit.

"Are the rest of the security arrangements this strong?" Sean inclined his head. "Anyone trying a snatch today will find themselves in all kinds of trouble."

"Normally, Emma is under invisible surveillance. I've got monitors attached to all her gear and their car. We have near 24/7 monitoring of the chips. Robert and I will have her while Robin and Patrick are on their honeymoon." said Anna. "Today, we wanted an extra trained body just in case."

"I wish we had more manpower overall." said Sean.

"We do." Robert replied. "We have a personal detail of a dozen men. Their main assignment is Andrew but can be pulled off as needed."

"Trained?"

"Intelligence and combat experienced each one. All loyal."

"I'd say overkill but I don't want to eat my words." chuckled Sean. "Is Andrew spending Christmas by himself?"

"No. He has company. We're going to stay at the villa tonight and spend time with him." said Robert.

Anna looked at Robert closely for any signs of stress. He'd made an effort to be affable and charming so far. He must be tiring, she thought. "We do start early for the wedding tomorrow."

They heard Mac call their names and they went into the living room. The hall clock began to chime midnight. It was time to open presents.

* * *

A/N: I am now Christmas-ed out. Tomorrow starts the Wedding & Reception. The rest of the week will be Adventures in Baby Sitting Scorpio Style then Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (Andrew reveal). Of course, the baddies won't be idle. The holidays are over. The gloves are coming off.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

December 26, 2008 - Villa Scorpio - 1 AM

Anna turned on the small bedside lamp. Robert was first to spot the small packaged wrapped in brown paper on their bed at Villa Scorpio.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out."

Robert sat on the side of the bed with Anna beside him. She draped an arm over one shoulder. He ripped the packaging off exposing a cardboard box with the International Red Cross logo and the words Inmate Care Package stamped on it.

"Go on," urged Anna as she rubbed his shoulders and back. She had felt his muscles tense as soon as he recognized the package.

Robert opened one end and shook the contents out. Four candy bars in various colors rained down on the floor. "What's going on, Anna?"

"It won't bite," Anna reassured him. "I'm right here with you."

Robert selected the green bar first and unwrapped it carefully as if he were unveiling a potential bomb. Anna noticed his hands were far from steady. Inside was a bar of chocolate. On top of the chocolate was a single piece of paper. He read it aloud. "Robin. Health: Near perfect. Status: About to be married. Whereabout: At home waiting for the dawn on her wedding day."

For a long time, re-reading the message a few times in silence. Anna didn't press him to do more. She was just there.

He picked up the blue one next. He read aloud from another slip of paper. "Mac. Health: Perfect for a man his age." That got a smile out of Robert. "Status: Looking for Miss Right. Whereabouts: Sleeping at home safe and sound."

Robert eyed the remaining two. "Which goes next?"

"Save the red for last." said Anna.

Robert hastily removed the wrapping of the gold bar. He read: "Andrew. Health: Disgustingly healthy. Status: Nervous about impending brotherhood. Whereabouts: Upstairs sleeping."

Robert sniffed loudly then took a deep breath. "Last one." He fumbled opening the bar and Anna had to finish opening it for him. He read: "Health: Cured and of sound mind and body. Status: Madly devoted and in love. Whereabouts: Waiting to be kissed under the mistletoe."

His eyes drifted to Anna smiling at him. "Where'd you get the time to do this?"

"I thought it best to start making new Christmas memories to replace those of Christmases past." said Anna. "My research said to find your triggers and see if they could be replaced or changed to a different context."

"You are an amazing woman, Anna Devane."

"I know."

"Will this work?"

"I hope so. If not this Christmas, then the next and the next."

"This ... this is going to be hard to top."

"I'm not done yet." Anna looked up. He did the same. There hanging over their bed were several bunches of mistletoe. "Status: Waiting to be kissed under the mistletoe."

"One kiss?" Robert asked playfully pressing against her and bending her back on the bed.

"At least one. It is a holiday tradition." Anna ran her fingers through his hair. The other hand gripped his sweater keeping him close.

Robert kissed her neck. "There. One kiss."

"There's more than one mistletoe, Robert."

He looked at the sprigs overhead. "So there is. How remiss of me."

"Very. What are you going to do about it?"

He bent and kissed her. Her lips were so warm and soft. He felt himself drowning in the feel of her mouth. After some minutes, he pulled away and looked down on her face. Her eyes were half closed. Her mouth full and open tantalized him begging for another kiss. "Again?"

"More," Anna said breathlessly. The heat flared in her. She shifted her weight and flipped them over. Anna touched a finger to his lower lip. "I want more." She pressed her lips to his ears and told him what she wanted.

"I believe I can manage the first few and, um, work my way through the rest. I'll start a list." He pulled her face down to his for the third, but far from last, kiss that night.

Later, Anna watched Robert sleep. His face and body were at peace. They had started making better memories that night. She hoped in time it would be enough.

###

December 26, 2008 - Wedding Reception - 8 PM

Robert's eyes followed the new Mr. and Mrs. Drake as they stepped down the aisle amidst the applause and love of family and friends. He slid out of the pew.

"Congratulations. It's over and ... and we're still standing." said Robert pressing his forehead briefly against Anna's before offering her his arm.

"Speak for yourself." said Anna. She took his arm gratefully. Now that the ceremony was over the wave of relief that coursed through her body nearly made her knees buckle.

Judging by the look on Robert's face he was in the same state she was. As they stepped down the aisle it was hard to tell who was supporting who more.

"How are you feeling? Stressed?" asked Anna anxiously.

"A little tired I admit. More from being emotionally wrung out than stress." said Robert. "But seeing how radiant Robin is, well, that's the best medicine."

"She and Patrick both. They're so happy."

"When the vows were starting, I remembered ours. Do you remember Filomena coaching when to say what in Italian no less?"

Anna laughed at the memory. "Your Italian sounds far better than mine."

Robert smiled at the other guests as they all began filing out of the church. Sean and Tiffany were right behind them.

Lines of cars were ordered precisely in order of exit. The limousine for the bride and groom was first followed by one provided for immediate family. Anna tapped Robert's arm as they descended to the last church step. She nodded towards the opposite side of the street. There a young man bundled like an eskimo watched the proceedings while keeping his enormous black dog calm on his leash.

"Did you know he was coming?" Anna asked.

"He wasn't sure if he could take the crowd." said Robert. "And he didn't want to bring his entourage along."

"I'm glad he changed his mind." said Anna. At both ends of the block Robert spotted Andrew's handlers one in a car and another two strolling and watching the wedding party. Anna and Sean had noticed the same thing.

"They're keeping him on a short leash aren't they?" noted Sean.

"Who's on a leash?" asked Mac as he took a seat inside.

"Nothing. Just someone walking a beautiful dog over there." Inside the limo, Robert's gaze stayed on his son until he couldn't see him anymore.

###

After the father and bride dance, Robert sought out Anna. At the edge of the dance floor, she stood expectantly. They saw each other at the same time.

"Spencer's monopolized your dance card. Are you free for THIS dance?" An arm wound its way around her waist as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"He's one of your closest friends." Anna slipped easily into his arms.

"He is. But, where you are concerned, I don't share worth a damn."

Anna laughed. "We like to flirt, Luke and I."

"I know that. You want to flirt, well, I'm right here an open and very willing target." Their bodies swayed in time with the music and each other.

"You had my full undivided attention last night and this morning. What more do you want?" teased Anna.

"Everything." A familiar song began to play. Robert started to hum to the tune. He pulled Anna tight against him.

"You're holding me too closely, Robert. People will see."

Robert bent close to her ear. "Non dimenticar means don't forget you are my darling. Don't forget to be all you mean to me."

Caught by surprise, Anna blurted out. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing my soul with you." Robert answered simply.

Anna pressed even closer to him, sighed and closed her eyes. "About time."

Robert grinned and continued his wooing. "Please do not forget that our lips have met and I've held you tight, dear. Was it dreams ago my heart felt this glow? Or only just tonight, dear?"

As they glided across the dance floor, their obvious intimacy and closeness began to attract attention. Other couples ceased dancing leaving the floor to the newlyweds and the bride's parents. Dancing with Patrick nearby, Robin could hear her father softly singing. Her eyes shined as she watched her parents.

"He does love her beyond reason." marveled Robin.

"What's he singing?" asked Patrick.

"It sounds like a song my grandmother Filomena sang a lot when I was growing up. She loved to sing around the house."

"Se ci separò, se ci allontanò,l'ala del destino. Non ne ho colpa, no, e mi sentiro sempre a te vicino." Robert crooned unheeding of the eyes and ears that followed their slow progress around the floor. "Non dimenticar although you travel far, my darling, it's my heart you own, so I'll wait alone. Non dimenticar."

As the last notes faded, Anna pulled away a little. She was going to kiss him. He knew it. His lips parted in anticipation.

"You're a maddening man, Robert Scorpio." The warm heat of her mouth moved ever so gently against his own. She leaned towards him so slightly that he sensed her more than felt her movement. Unconsciously, their hands joined at their sides. Dizzy at the heady sensation, they drew apart. Only then did they become aware of their audience clapping and whistling.

"Go, Mom, go!" Robin cheered.

Luke yelled. "Show her who's the man, Robert!"

"All right! All right! Floor show is over." Robert said boisterously covering up his own embarrassment.

"Good lord, did we just make a spectacle of ourselves?"

"We surely did. I hope it's on the video." Robert answered.

"Video?" Anna looked quite panicked. She scanned the room for Maxie. Maybe a substantial bribe, like a shopping spree, would be enough to convince Maxie to allow her to edit the videotape and cut out the embarassing parts.

Robert read her mind. "Uh, uh, no. You are not editing THAT out of the tape. It's for posterity. For Emma and future generations."

"How about a picture? That's just as permanent."

"I have made arrangements with Maxie to allow ME to edit the tape. It will give Andrew a chance to see all this." Robert knew that Andrew was one of Anna's few weak spots. "You wouldn't want to deprive the boy of that, would you?"

"That one is hitting below the belt."

"I play to win especially when the prize is so important to me." Robert tipped her chin up and kissed her lightly. "Go and dance with Spencer again. I'm going to sit this one out and think about my toast."

Anna caught Robert's longing glance at a glass of champagne. "No alcohol. I have plans for tonight."

Robert looked at his left hand then his right saying "Alcohol vs Anna." He ordered a lemonade.

"That was some mighty good pipes there, old buddy." said Sean taking the chair next to Robert's.

"I have some hidden talents." said Robert.

"Well, keep it under your hat will you. The wives are all getting restless. I just know Tif is going to want some kind of serenade tonight."

"It wasn't that hard of a song. It started playing and I couldn't help myself."

Tiffany swooped down on Robert and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I never thought you had it in you, hero."

"I'm just trying to prove to Anna that I'm still the same guy she fell in love with. Not once but twice mind you. The Big C hasn't reduced me to some ineffectual weakling."

Sean looked at Robert in astonishment. "The lady is won. Has been for a while. She loves you just the way you are. I don't know how but she does."

Tiffany clapped her hand. "How romantic! You ought to take notes, Sean."

###

Robin pulled Anna aside just before she and Patrick were to leave the reception. "I'd say I wasn't the only lucky woman today."

"I had no idea he'd do that. " Anna admitted. She and Robin entered a private room.

"I've never seen you two like that." Robin began to change out of her wedding dress. "With all the walls and defenses down."

"It felt like the first time." said Anna. "I wish you'd known your father at the age when we first married. He was ... different. WE were different. The years after changed us a lot."

Robin giggled. "I've been told that I have the most romantic parents and I can't disagree."

"We normally keep that stuff private. I don't know what got into us. I was trying to not fall apart and get all sentimental and he pulls that stunt."

"You didn't look too unhappy."

"I was ambushed. Your father hasn't been that spontaneous since ... a long time ago."

"You didn't stop him."

"I forget where we were. I don't know what got into us."

"It's love, Mom. Just give in to it. After this, Maxie is fully qualified to plan your wedding."

"Today is not about my wedding and -"

"So there will be a wedding?"

"I don't know. Stop looking so eager."

"I just want you two to be happy."

"We're ecstatic that our child has gotten married. Let us bask in that before we plan anything else, eh?" said Anna. "We'll be by your place at five AM to pick up Emma and take you and Patrick to the airport."

"Mom, Patrick and I were talking about this ... this arrangement and I think it will be better if we take Emma with us."

"On your honeymoon? Sweetheart, the last thing you want is a third person. I speak from experience on this."

"But Dad really has not -" Robin began.

"Your father will be fine. He's handled megalomaniacs, mobsters and masterminds. Besides, I'll be there, too. What, you don't think I can take care of my grandchild?"

"I'm not worried about you. Dad is, well Dad. He can be impatient sometimes. When he is, he gets all growly."

"We'll be fine. Go enjoy your honeymoon."

Robin took a deep breath and marshalled her last argument. "Taking care of a baby takes a lot of energy. Dad still isn't at full strength. I saw how tired he was today. I don't want to compromise his recovery for the sake of my convenience."

"Tosh! Your father is looking forward to this. It may be the best thing for his recovery."

"Well, if you're sure."

Anna literally pushed her daughter out the door. Then she went in search of Robert. She would make sure he got a lot of rest tonight. She'd drug him if she had to.

* * *

A/N: Ok, onward to the Adventures in Babysitting. Thoughts?


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

December 27, 2008 - Villa Scorpio 9:30 AM

Sunlight streamed into the just finished nursery illuminating the lifelike forest mural painted on one side of the room. A kaleidscope of birds, squirrels, raccoons, koalas, cats, dogs and many other creatures inhabited the forest some in plain sight and some not. Two wide columns of recessed bookshelves made up one wall. It's shelves were half-filled with books, toys and stuffed animals. On another wall was set a large comfortable crib, a changing table and an antique rocking chair. A daybed was conveniently disguised as a long and wide window seat by the two tall windows. The room was equipped with a recessed speaker system.

Anna gazed at the mural peering now and again when she saw an elusive animal. "Who did the mural? It's amazingly lifelike yet whimsical."

"Nestor. Apparently he comes from a long line of artisans in Rome. He's going to ask you if he could paint a fresco on the dining room ceiling in his off hours."

"I'd be an idiot to say no to that. I can't believe this was done in forty-eight hours."

"Andrew marshalled them like a general. Nestor did the mural and all the paint work. Lars built the shelves from old lumber he found in the barn. I don't know how he made the stain match the existing wood. Shane unloaded and reassembled all the baby things of Andrew's from the Kestrel. Genji rebuilt and rewired all the electronics. By the way, he's upgrading all the wiring here in the main house first before tackling setting up a backup power source in the barn."

"Robert, don't you think Andrew is a tad ... overzealous."

"Luv, he likes being as self-sufficient as he can be. He loathes relying on things beyond his control."

"And that is an admirable trait but it's one thing to raise one's own food and another to prepare for a ... a survivalist apocalypse. He's drawing up plans to install wind turbines in one of the far fields and solar panels on the roofs of all the buildings. I can only call what he's planning for the barn as an underground bunker straight out of Mission Impossible. How he's going to hide an enormous satellite dish is beyond me."

"He's paranoid about safety and security. I'll give you that. But don't worry when he's done, this place will still look like a family farm. Andrew has perfected the art of stealth security. Every inch of this place will be fully monitored. I can vouch for our team's training. This place will be tighter than Fort Knox."

"There's a mountain of electronic equipment in the barn ready to be unpacked. The Kestrel has near daily runs to New York City for more stuff."

"If Andrew bought all the things he needs in town, people are going to get very curious about what's going on here. Buying in New York or Boston has its benefits."

"And I saw a backhoe machine, an excavator and an enormous tractor by the old orchard. Be honest, Robert, can he possibly do all the projects tacked on his project board in his room? Has Andrew slept at all?"

"Sweetheart, our boy, being a teenager and your child, is blessed with inexhaustible energy and when he sets his mind on something, well, he's unmovable." said Robert. "Didn't his mother survey many houses, bought a farm, cleaned said farm, sold off some jade to raise money and made me a very much appreciated Christmas present all within twenty-four hours?"

"That was different," Anna began to argue if weakly. She pointed to the window. Outside a series of trucks were being unloaded by the men. "We now have sixteen men on staff from the original dozen. It's like we gain a few every day. Where are they going to stay?"

"The hunting lodge."

"What lodge?"

"Andrew and Salim found a two bedroom lodge up north along the river. They knocked down a wall or two and added on a few prefabricated units. It's very livable. Eventually they will blend the units and the lodge into a cohesive and aesthetically pleasing exterior."

Robert wrapped his arms around Anna. "Are you just upset because you can't join them in the fun of fixing up this place and creating the stuff we're going to use to topple three organizations?"

"Maybe a little." admitted Anna in a small voice. "I would have loved to see Nestor paint this mural."

"Well, it was a choice between that or attending our only daughter's wedding."

"I know. Priorities."

"Uh, huh. Our biggest priority is taking a nap." Robert pointed to the crib where Emma lay sleeping. "We should finish any last minute stuff we have to do."

"Robert, where are the diapers?" Anna asked rummaging through the bags on the window seat "I can't find them."

"In the cupboard to your left."

Anna opened the cupboard. A seeming explosion of rainbow colors greeted her. Inside, sitting in neat stacks were many, many cloth diapers." "These are cloth diapers. Where are the disposable ones?"

"I didn't buy any." said Robert.

Anna pursed her lips at his response. She took a deep cleansing breath. "This may be a silly question but why not?"

"Cloth diapers have more benefits than disposables. Did you know that one child using disposables for one year contributes one TON of waste to local landfills?"

"Um, no, but -" began Anna.

Robert broke in with "Cloth diapers significantly lowers the risk and severity of skin irritations because they don't have potential irritants like chemicals and plastics."

"That's great but -"

"In the long run, cloth diapers are more cost effective. Disposables can cost eighty dollars per month and that doesn't include landfill costs. Whereas a dozen cloth diapers can cost fifteen dollars a piece however laundry and energy cost don't approach eighty dollars a month and no landfill impact."

Anna took a long sip of her coffee before asking. "May I ask the source of this newfound knowledge?"

Robert shrugged. "It's really not new. I studied up on this stuff when you were pregnant with Andrew. The minute I held Emma it all came flooding back."

"That is so wonderful and thoughtful, Robert." Anna cleared her throat. "But, um, I'm worrried that you may run out of diapers. So, before I pick up Sean, I think I'll get a package of Pampers or something equally disposable and bring it back here."

"Why waste money? It's not necesary. I bought two dozen diapers. That should be plenty."

"You're sure? They have to be changed after every, um, every time. They get wet fast. You think you'll have enough?"

"I figured on an average of eight diapers per day for a baby Emma's age. Knowing that it would likely be frantic the first twenty-four hours while we adjust, I bought a three day supply."

As Anna pondered what kind of response she could make to this calculation, she remembered the toast she made yesterday. Give your partner the benefit of the doubt and think highly of him always. She unfolded one of the diapers. They were thick and absorbent and very soft. With washing and drying, they would become fluffier. Robert hadn't skimped on the cost. They were certainly high quality diapers.

"Didn't you use cloth diapers for Robin?" asked Robert.

"Well, yes. I couldn't afford the disposable ones."

"Then like mother, like daughter. A parent should always try to set an example." Robert added. "Don't worry. I have sufficient quantities of safety pins of various sizes. And I have four diaper covers. Plus, wipes and diaper rash lotion. We're all set."

"What about folding the diapers? Have you practiced?"

"Of course I haven't practiced. With no baby, there was no point. But these come prefolded. It said so on the label. It's a square piece of cloth not origami. It can't be that difficult to figure out." Robert looked at his watch. "Jacques and Giles' plane arrives in little more that three hours and you still have to pick up Sean then get to LaGuardia. You don't want to cut things too finely. Salim and Nestor are ready to follow you in the second car."

"Why don't I stay here with Emma while you and Sean go to the airport?"

Robert shook his head. "As few concessions as I want to make to my condition, I know I can't sit in a car of more than an hour and not have some serious discomfort. We've had one trip into LaGuardia airport already for Robin and Patrick. I know I can't do a trip into Kennedy."

"You're right, of course." said Anna. "I wasn't thinking. Are you okay? Any pain?"

"No pain. I walked the kinks out. Andrew's here. I'm sure between the two of us taking care of Emma will be a breeze."

"What could go wrong in three or four hours?" Anna bit her lower bit. Mentally, she chanted every word in the toast she had given at Robin's reception. "You've handled natural disasters and epidemics."

"Exactly. Now get out of here. Call me when you get to the airport."

Anna kissed Emma and checked her diaper. It was still clean. With luck, it wouldn't need changing. She kissed Robert goodbye and left. A few minutes later Andrew came in.

"What's the joke?"

"Joke?" Robert double-checked Emma's bottle in the nursery's mini-refrigerator. There were three small bottles. According to Robin's meticulous schedule, two should be plenty with one extra.

"Mother was laughing quite hard and I asked her why. She said it was a joke."

Robert put away the containers of baby formula in the same cupboard as the diapers. Arranged this way would make it easy to find Emma's things he reasoned. "Maybe Salim or Nestor said something."

"Probably." Andrew bent over Emma and began to play with her. "How's my stunning niece today? You remember me, don't you? Uncle Andrew. Not Andy or some ridiculous nickname. However, if you can't say it yet, I'll let you use Uncle Drew, but only until you can pronounce my name properly."

"Uncle Dewey has a nice ring to it." teased Robert.

Andrew looked at Emma. "No Uncle Dewey for you."

###

Plaza Hotel, New York City - 10 AM

The coffee table was strewn with newspapers. Etienne slapped another edition on top of the pile. His disgust and anger evident. The papers detailed the Neuman Market hostage crisis and the Port Charles Bank's aborted hold up attempt.

"They are back in Port Charles and up to their old tricks. They are still as accomplished and dangerous as ever." said Etienne Gastineau. "Now do you see what a danger they can be to us?"

"Yes, I do." said Arielle Shore Ashton. "Larry?"

"They are classic dogooders. They couldn't stop themselves from interfering I'm sure." said Larry Ashton.

"They need to be eliminated!" cried Etienne.

"Is that what happened in Beuchel?" needled Ashton.

"That ... that was a singular lack of effort coupled with ineptitude. I'll send a professional team to Port Charles."

"Too early. Besides, they are not in our way now. They're too busy with their growing family tree." scoffed Larry. "Leave them be."

"No!" said Etienne. "I won't have them killed yet. However, I want to gather intelligence - where they live, habits. If we have to move fast I want to be ready."

"All right, do that." said Ashton. "Arielle, are we set to sail to Port Charles? I'm suddenly anxious to see the Quartermaines."

"Yes, we are. The Aphrodite can set sail tomorrow."

###

Villa Scorpio - 11 AM

Robert rocked Emma in his arms. Her tiny face was all red and scrunched up. She opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing wail.

"You got THAT from the Devane side but don't tell your grandmother I said that." Robert said. "Andrew, get my notepad from the study."

"How will that help us calm her?"

"I wrote a list of all the things that bother babies. By process of elimination, going through the list, we'll find out what's bothering her."

Andrew trotted off downstairs to get the pad. He returned and flipped to the page titled "Things That Bother Baby." Andrew scanned the list. "That many things, eh?"

"Start going down the list please." instructed Robert.

Andrew started with the first item. "Baby may be hungry."

"Can't be. I just fed her an hour ago at her scheduled meal time. Next." said Robert.

"Baby needs to be burped."

"Check. She's fine there. Next."

"Baby uncomfortable with position."

"I've had her on her back, side and tummy. She hasn't stopped crying. That can't be it. Next."

"Baby may be overstimulated - too many people or busy surroundings." Andrew looked at his father then Emma. "That can't be it." He read the next item. "Baby is uncomfortable because it needs changing."

"By George, I think we've got it." said Robert in an arched British accent.

"That accent went out with colonialism." Andrew commented.

"If it's in a classic movie, it lives on. Let's get her ladyship changed shall we. Get me a diaper from the cupboard." Robert laid Emma on the changing table. Emma seemed to sense that she was about to be changed and her cries subsided. "Pushy until she gets what she wants just like all the females in this family."

Robert set baby wipes, powder and anti-rash lotion close to hand. He began to remove Emma's clothes in order to reach and remove the diaper. He removed the booties then the tiny mittens. Then the little half jacket. "Good lord!"

Andrew watched with great interest. "What's the matter?"

"I have just realized that the female penchant for multi-layered dressing probably starts at this age." He gently eased the bottoms of the one piece off Emma. "What chance does a little girl have if her mother can't resist the urge to adorn her with all this frippery." At last the diaper was in sight. He peeled the velcro off and then slid the wet diaper off and away. "Take this ... thing." He waved the diaper at Andrew.

"Hold on," said Andrew looking this way and that for the diaper pail. He found it and carried it towards his father.

"I don't have all day here." said Robert. "Come and get it."

Andrew opened the pail's lid. "Drop it here then."

Robert chuckled. "It's a diaper, Andrew, not a monkey carrying the ebola virus."

"It's full of germs and it smells." said Andrew sounding much more the teenager he really was. "I will gladly play with Emma all day but I draw the line at diapers."

Robert cleaned Emma with the wipes while talking to her. "You're just so happy to be clean again, aren't you?" He eyed the lotion and the powder. "Hmm, which goes first the lotion or the powder?" He thought for a moment recalling the things he had read previously. "Lotion then powder, right."

"Andrew, unfold the diaper and slide it under Emma while I lift her." Robert lifted Emma in two hands. "You're such an agreeable female. Don't ever change."

Andrew picked up the lemon yellow cloth diaper and unfolded it. He held it up and turned it horizontally and then vertically. "Father, which way is up?"

"There's only one way. Look for some markings."

Andrew scrutinized the diaper front to back, up and down. "No markings."

Robert looked at the diaper himself. "The vertical lines running up the middle must be the guide. Lay it such that the vertical lines are parallel."

Andrew did as instructed. It didn't look right. "Don't you mean perpendicular?" He rotated the diaper. That looked better.

"Yeah. I always get those two mixed up." Robert placed Emma gently down on the diaper. "Get me some pins, please."

Andrew pulled out several drawers on the changing table until he found a pack of safety pins.

"All right, little lady, let's set you to rights." Robert began to assemble the diaper around Emma.

###

Speeding along the highway - 11:30 AM

The Jaguar followed by Salim and Nestor in a Mercedes made steady progress towards Kennedy International Airport.

"I confess. You're starting to unnerve me, Anna." Sean looked sidelong at Anna.

"That's not the cool and collected Sean Donely I know."

"I expect an arched brow, a look of outrage, a stream of pithy epithets or even an expression of undying love and admiration."

"I can't help it. I told you." said Anna.

"But it's so unlike you."

"I KNOW. It's so frustrating. I simply can't control it." Anna said candidly.

"Well, try to suppress it. Maybe do the multiplication tables in your head."

"Something comes over me, Sean. It starts in the pit of my stomach and it has to come out."

"I just find it hard to believe that you would have this issue with Robert - oh, dammit!"

At the mention of Robert's name, Anna gripped the steering wheel harder. This had to be the third time on this trip. She knew the signs well enough. She breathed in and out deeply. As Sean had suggested, she mentally began to do the multiplication tables. But every time she got to a multiple of two, an image of a cloth diaper intruded. Laughter would begin to bubble upwards from her midsection. In short order, one laugh became a sustained giggle.

Sean rolled his eyes. "When I get you home, I want the truth."

For the third time, Anna tried to explain in between laughing fits. "It's Robert. Hee. Hee. Cloth di-di-diapers. Ha. Ha. Hee. Origami. Hee. Hee." For the third time, she gave up. She couldn't laugh, explain and drive simultaneously.

"Whatever!" Sean still had no clue what origami had to do with diapers. It involved Robert that much he got. He'd had enough. "Drastic measures need to be taken before you get us killed. Pull over."

The Jaguar rolled to the side of the road. Both front doors sprung open at the same time. Anna and Sean switched seats. Anna collapsed gratefully in the passenger side clutching her aching belly. She couldn't remember laughing as much or as hard.

###

Villa Scorpio 11:50 AM

"I've done it!" cried Robert in triumph. He lifted Emma up to show Andrew his handiwork.

Unfortunately, before his horrified eyes, his handiwork slipped bit by bit off Emma's tiny body and back onto the changing table. Emma chortled when she again felt a distinctive draft down below.

"How do these things stay on?" He asked greatly exasperated.

"Why don't I search online? There must be a video or something." Andrew suggested.

"You do that." Robert played finger games with Emma while waiting for Andrew.

Andrew called from his room in a loud voice. "Father! What style of folding do you want?"

"What?! How many ways can there be to fold a diaper?" Robert asked.

"They have names. Pick one."

"You're kidding me?"

Andrew came into the room laptop in hand. He read off the screen. ""There's Bird's Eyes. Daytime Double. Bikini Twist. Naval Defense. Angel Wing. The Twist."

Robert stared in male horror at the different folding styles displayd. "What is this? An infant fashion show? Find the simplest one." He muttered under his breath. "Bikini Twist, what kind of name is that? Naval Defense? Maybe that's for a boy baby. Andrew, pick one for girl babies."

"Here's the instructions for a basic Angel Wing. Ready?"

"Let get on with it."

Andrew began to read off his laptop. "Lay the diaper flat on the table without folding. Place baby on the diaper lengthwise. One of the short ends of the diaper needs to be under the waist of the baby. Take the end -"

"Hold off. I'm still positioning her." Robert carried Emma with his left hand. With his right, he positioned the diaper on the table." "Continue."

"Take the end of the diaper that is laying between the legs and fold each side towards the middle. Then bring the piece you just folded up between the legs and pull gently up towards the baby's navel."

"Stop there." Robert experimented a few different ways to interpret the instructions. It did not help that Emma kept rolling over and ruining his attempts. On the fourth variation, the folds fell into place.

"Last step. Bring each wing from the back around to the front and pin in place."

Robert did as instructed. Carefully he pinned one side of the diaper. Emma began to wiggle and then flipped over. "What? Look, she just flipped over!"

"A very advanced baby," said Andrew. "Bother! The diaper's gone half off."

"Hold her down, Andrew." Robert shimmied the diaper back up Emma's legs. It wasn't easy as Emma was joyfully pumping her legs. Perhaps all the male attention was getting her a mite overexcited. "C'mon, sweetie pie, just lie still for grandpa. Just once."

Finally he held tight to one leg and succeeded in returning the diaper into its former position. Quickly, he pinned the other side. "All done." He held Emma up for inspection. "What do you think?"

Andrew circled Emma. "Um, it's lopsided, Father. It's higher on this end here."

"It looks fine. She's not on some catwalk." said Robert testily. "Tug on it."

Andrew recoiled. "I don't touch diapers after they're attached. I can't."

"Sanitize your hands afterwards. I want to see if it falls off. Go on. In the middle there."

Andrew gingerly tugged. The diaper stayed in place.

"Yes! Mission accomplished." Robert beamed proudly. He slipped the diaper cover on Emma. He quickly fastened the rest of Emma's clothing. The result bore little resemblance to what she wore prior to the diaper change but nothing was falling off. That was good enough for him.

"It's nearly one o'clock. I'm starving." said Andrew.

"Yeah, me too. This baby thing stimulates the appetite." said Robert. "Let's find some nosh. Then I need a nap."

* * *

A/N: The theme music for this chapter is Henry Mancini's Elephant Walk. See YT and tell me that you don't laugh more with that playing in the background as you read. Thoughts and comments?


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

December 29, 2008, Villa Scorpio - 1 PM

The tinkling of chimes like windchimes swaying in a breeze echoed through the house. Comfortably lying down in her bassinet, Emma searched for the source of the sounds oblivious to the flurry of activity around her.

Andrew filled his plate with food, waved bye-bye to his niece, donned his coat and left for the barn. Anna set extra places at the table. Robert left for his study to call Mac and Tiffany. In a few minutes, Robin and Patrick came in through the front door escorted by Nestor.

"Mom!" cried Robin. She hugged her mother while Patrick made a straight line for Emma.

"How was the honeymoon?" asked Anna releasing her daughter from a huge hug.

"Awesome. We really needed the time away and ALONE."

"Not that we didn't miss this one," added Patrick lifting Emma into his arms.

"Where's Dad?" asked Robin. "What is with all the work going on outside?"

"Robert is in his study. He'll be out soon. Sit down. We're just having lunch." Anna motioned for them to sit down. "It may not be a good idea to do outside work in winter but the farm needs to be put to rights so it's chaos right now."

"You on a farm, Mom, hard to imagine."

"I know but as soon as I saw this place I knew I had to have it. It felt right."

Robert came in and gave Robin and Patrick his greetings and quick embraces. "I see you two made it through your honeymoon intact."

"Thanks, Dad. You look great. Maybe we ought to have you babysit Emma more often." said Robin.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

A slapping sound came from the loggia doors. A large dog flap opened and stayed open as Prospero came in followed by an even larger dog and three adorable puppies. At a quick 'Sit' command from Robert, the two large dogs immediately came to. The three puppies gamboled and played on the rug by the fireplace.

"You weren't kidding about having dogs." said Patrick. Emma's eyes lit up as she saw the dogs. "But, should they be around the baby?"

"Emma loves them, Patrick, and they're trained. Watch." said Robert. "Prospero, Hesta, come. Sit here." The dogs docilely went to Robert's side and sat down at attention. One of the puppies tried to follow the two but a quick 'Stay' from Robert stopped him mid-stride and he returned to his brother and sister.

"Yeah, I'd say they were trained."

"They're trained to recognize family and friends, do guard duty and aggressive personal protection. These are not lap dogs but working dogs." said Robert. "This large puppy here is Prospero. This one is his older sister Hesta. And the pups are Hesta's but we haven't named them yet."

"Robert, they're still recovering from jet lag and a new environment. We'll find names later." said Anna.

"Uh, huh, still finding excuses not to punish them for chewing up my shoes." complained Robert.

The wind chimes began to sound.

"That sound means someone has entered the property." Anna explained to Robin and Patrick.

"That's Tiffany. She was on her way when I called." said Robert.

"They're still here? I thought they'd gone back to Boston." said Robin.

Sean came in through the loggia doors. "We decided to take an overdue vacation. Hello, you two, how was the honeymoon?"

"Fantastic!" said Patrick.

"Giles went up to help Jacques freshen up." Sean said to Robert while pouring himself some coffee. He shrugged off his jacket.

"Hello, lovebirds!" Tiffany called coming into the kitchen and then hugging Robin and Patrick. "Anna, Nestor and Lars are unloading the paint from my car as we speak. Speaking of paint, Robin, have you seen Emma's nursery upstairs? God, I wish I had Nestor when Belle was born. The man is wasted in security work. He should have galleries and showings."

Anna laughed. "Don't think I haven't told him so. He says it's a hobby."

"I wish." said Tiffany accepting a cup of coffee from Sean. "Thank you, sweetums."

"Where's Belle?" asked Sean.

"With Bobbie. I gave her your charge card."

"Early indoctrination." said Sean dryly.

"They have to learn sometime." Tiffany observed Robert and Anna. Only someone who knew them well could detect the little physical signs that exposed their tension and nerves. "Today is the day, eh?"

At that, Robert clapped his hands together. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Drake, we need to have a family meeting as soon as Mac and Maxie gets here which will be shortly. I told him to use the siren." Anna stood by Robert and put an arm around his waist.

"This sounds serious. Is it?" asked Robin concerned. "Are you all right, Daddy? Mom?"

"Our health is fine. We really need to talk about family stuff." said Anna.

"We've delayed until now because we wanted nothing to disturb your wedding and we've run out of time. If you have any appointments or have to be at the hospital, cancel them," Robert advised.

Patrick took Robin's hand in his. "We don't have anywhere to be. We'll be here as long as you need us."

The wind chimes began once again.

"That will be Mac. He made good time." said Robert. "Let's all pile into the living room and get comfortable. Sean, ask Jacques, Giles and Salim to join us."

As the others left, Anna looked closely at Robert. "Now or never. Are you all right?"

"Aside from butterflies the size of elephants doing the cha cha in my stomach, I'm fine. You?"

"Mine are doing the samba." Anna let out a breath. "This is the right time, right place."

Mac came in with Maxie and Dianara in tow. Seeing the little group of people clustered in the living room, Mac became more alert. Beside him, he heard Dianara gasp.

"Looks like I got here in time," said Mac.

Robert seemed to ignore him focused as he was at Dianara. "You shouldn't be here."

"No, I shouldn't." Her eyes darted between Robert, Anna, Salim, Jacques and Sean.

"You'd be horribly compromised." said Anna.

"I ... I think I already am just knowing who's here and the, uh, construction underway outside." Dianara said. "We thought you were up to something but couldn't tell much from long range. "

"I told you she had good instincts," said Robert. "Well, Agent Amanti, should we knock you out, stuff you in the trunk and drive you somewhere remote and isolated?"

"Wait a minute! That's not necessary. You wouldn't. What is going on?" fumed Mac.

"It's a gathering of spies, assassins and ... and people who shouldn't exist, legends." said Dianara her eyes fixed on Jacques.

Robin's eyes widened. She took another more careful look at the unfamiliar men around her. Patrick moved a little closer to her keeping Emma sheltered between them. Standing by Mac, Maxie watched and listened intently.

"I don't even want to know how you all are together. That's unimportant right now." said Robert briskly. "What shall it be, Amanti? Either you're in all the way or you're not. You ready to lose another career?"

Anna's phone began to ring. "When it rains, it pours." She answered. "Okay. Just give me a second." Anna pressed a series of buttons on her phone and pointed it at the far wall and the ceiling.

A hanging fixture began to transform like a flower's petals opening into the light. A projector peeked out. On the wall, a wall-sized white screen slowly unfurled down the lenght of the wall. The spectacle left their audience astonished.

"Man cave," whispered Patrick with visions of how incredible a Nascar race would be displayed on such a giant screen.

A stream of light hit the screen. An image like an old TV test pattern was displayed counting down from five to one. Then two images familiar to many in the room appeared.

"Hello, everybody," said Andre. Beside him, Felicia Cummings Jones smiled and waved shyly.

"Felicia!" cried out Mac, Robin, Sean and Tiffany.

"Mom!" yelled Maxie.

"Oh, god, I really shouldn't be here." muttered Dianara upon recognizing Felicia as her superior's wife.

"You're right there. You've compromised our side already. I need your answer now." said Robert.

Dianara looked into Robert's eyes which had turned glacial. She felt a presence behind her. She would either leave the room with her career destroyed or unconscious or quite possibly dead. Two different kinds of death but still the same thing really. She counted heads and came up one short. The other one was behind her. "Uh, who are the good guys?"

"My dear, there are no such things. Only those who will act for the good of the many or those who do not." said Jacques. "Choose as your grandfather did for you."

The mention of her grandfather made her decision easy. She turned to Robert. "I'm all in." She handed her purse to Giles who she discovered was standing a mere two feet behind her. He did a quick search and removed her gun. She held her arms out to her side. "Do you want to scan me?"

"That won't be necessary. Take a seat and let's get started." said Robert.

"Dad, Mom, you ARE going to tell us what's going on? Is that Felicia, for real?" asked Robin. Maxie sank into the couch beside her cousin. Her eyes raked over her mother's image on the screen.

"Yes. Felicia is ... how would you describe yourself, luv?"

"New and improved. Hello, Maxie. Hi, Mac. Sean. Tif. Robin."

"I don't even know what to say." Maxie replied.

Robert smiled at Felicia's joke and began to introduce the others. "Grant Andrews is dead. He's Andre Garnier now. This is Jacques Garnier. Consider him Andre's father for all intents and purposes. This is Giles Neuhaus, Jacques and Andre's assistant slash bodyguard. Dianara Amanti you know as a model. However, she is a WSB agent."

"Not for much longer I'm afraid," Dianara said under her breath.

Maxie turned to gape at her idol. "A spy model, oh my god! That is ... is so awesome."

"She's undercover?" asked Robin. Beside her Patrick gaped.

"Guard duty, actually." said Dianara.

Robert held his hands for silence. "Everyone be quiet. We have a long story to tell you and you'd best get comfortable. There are a few ground rules first. Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING that is said now in this room is to be repeated outside by anyone at anytime. This is that important first to our family and closest friends but for others as well. We would like you all to listen first before asking questions."

Everyone nodded accepting his conditions. Robert sat down in an armchair facing the assembled people with the screen visible behind him. Anna stood behind the chair and continued from where Robert left off.

"What we want, need, to discuss with you today concerns three questions centered around events seventeen years ago." said Anna. "Did I go with Cesar willingly? What happened on that tanker when we died? Why did we stay away and apart until now? A lot of this information is new to us," Anna looked at Robin, Mac and Maxie. "We've only known the full picture in the last month. You have to believe that we were not withholding this information all this time. We ... I didn't know."

Robert began. "First question. Robin, remember our last Christmas and you suspected there was some surprise we had in store for you?"

Robin nodded. "You didn't deny it and you and Mom were mysterious all of a sudden."

Anna's hand gripped Robert's shoulder. He took her hand and began to stroke it gently. "We wanted to be sure medically before we told anyone. We were going to tell you and Mac at New Years that ... that I was pregnant."

"I was kidnapped at the Taylor house and drugged. I woke up in a room made up for my confinement - bed, bathroom, the works. I was close to four months pregnant at the time. I hid the pregnancy from Faison and cooperated for the sake of the baby."

Robert said. "I knew she was pregnant and that was the price for her cooperation. I didn't tell anyone because if she hadn't told Faison, and I suspected she hadn't, then she and the baby were safe. I guarantee that if Faison had known earlier that Anna was pregnant, he would not have bothered with his other shenanigans like bringing Holly to Port Charles or Nanny. He would have just spirited Anna away."

"He used Holly and Nanny as distractions. They were completely in the dark that they were being used as pawns." Anna explained. "You see Faison had multiple paths in his strategy. He trapped Robert into pursuing one line of investigation then did anything he could to distract Robert and keep him and the rest of you off balanced. His next target was Robin. After Nanny died, he discovered that I was pregnant. At that point, he did exactly what Robert thought he would. We disappeared."

Robert smiled at Anna. "But your mother played him, superbly. She arranged that she be routinely checked out at clinics that they passed on the way. They were traveling by sea and they would come into port and your mother would have her check up."

"It was easy to convince the nurse or the doctor to send a simple two or three sentence fax to my concerned brother in Paris." Anna pointed to Grant. "I couldn't contact Robert. I had to use a method that Faison wouldn't notice. I had to send a message to someone who knew me and could understand the message."

Andre began. "I began receiving a series of faxes from locations on the eastern seaboard and Central America and then Venezuela. Based on the content of the messages I quicky realized it was from Anna and that she was laying a trail of breadcrumbs to her location. I was about to set off for Venezuela when Robert showed up in Paris."

Robert took up the tale. "After I left Port Charles, you all supposed that I would follow the list of ports that we suspected would lead to Faison. I didn't do that. I decided to really go underground and turn rogue to the Bureau. I sought out someone that I knew had the resources to help me. I went to see Jacques and Andre."

"We set out for Caracas, Venezuela. By our calculations of Anna's due date, we knew that she would have to be registered at a hospital soon to deliver. The one thing that I could count on was Faison taking as good as care of her and the baby as I would have. He wouldn't have risked their lives. We thought that by investigating hospitals and clinic near the coast we would be able to find them. What I wasn't counting on was how popular Anna and I had become. Frisco found us and filled us in on the termination orders. We then -"

"Termination?! What?!" exclaimed Robin. "They wanted to kill you?!"

"My real dad bothered to help you out." said Maxie skeptically. "Really?"

Robert and Anna looked at Sean and Mac. "Sweetheart, we can go into detail on that later. Obviously, it wasn't carried out successfully." said Robert. "Maxie, without Frisco, Anna and I wouldn't be here. Andre and I ditched the WSB, the DVX and a few others. We found Faison's boat and your mother."

"They were ALL after you?" asked Mac.

"We were popular for different reasons. We'll go into that later. The important thing is we found Anna and the baby alive."

"Mom HAD the baby?!" Robin exclaimed. "Under those conditions?"

"I delivered prematurely at thirty-six weeks. The baby was in a portable incubator. He was a fighter."

Robin sprang to her feet and confronted her parents. "You're telling me that ... that I had a brother? A real, biologically true brother? Yours and Dad's?

"Yes. You have a brother." said Robert. "His name is Andrew and he's now sixteen years old."

"He looks like your father," added Anna.

"But .... but ... where is he? All this time, why ... how ... where has he ... " Robin's voice trailed off as reality set in.

"That's question two and three." said Robert.

Anna saw how much in shock Robin was. "Robert, let's go off script. This is too much to handle all at once." Robert nodded and left the room.

Anna approached Robin. Up close, she could see Robin trembling. She put a hand on both her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetheart, I know it's a shock and to find out like this but it's true. We have very good reasons why we haven't told you or anyone. Andrew is real and he's here to meet you, meet our family. Mac, you understand?"

Mac wiped his brow. "I understand, Anna. It's just a lot to take in. You both come back from the dead. Now, I have a nephew. Good lord, this is just the first question. What else are you going to drop on us?!" Mac happened to glance at Sean and Tiffany. They didn't seem surprised at all. "You two knew about this. I can tell."

Sean put up a placating hand. "Just by a week or two earlier than you, Mac. Robert needed help to make arrangements here before they came over. It's all covered under question two and three."

Tiffany touched Mac's shoulders. "We couldn't tell you just then. Renard was killed and we all scrambled like crazy."

"Who got killed?" said Mac.

"Renard was ordered to assassinate Robert at the clinic. He didn't succeed and that's why Robert surprised us all at Christmas." Anna explained. "Sweetheart, do you want to sit? Patrick, let me have Emma. Robin's going to need you more right now." Anna took Emma from Patrick while he held on to Robin giving her all the support he could.

In the archway appeared Robert and beside him, nearly as tall, stood Andrew shy and nervous. He'd picked his outfit with care - dark pants and a cream sweater. Much lighter than his usual black on black motif. His father's hand on his shoulder prodded him to keep walking. Together they stood in front of Robin and the rest.

"Robin, this is your sixteen years late brother Andrew Malcolm Devane Scorpio." said Robert. "Andrew, this is your sister Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake."

Robin looked dazed. She squeezed Patrick's hand hard as she swayed trying to find her balance in a world turned upside down. Her eyes kept shifting from Andrew to Robert to Anna and back to Andrew.

"I've looked forward to meeting you, er, Robin. I hope w-w-we can be fr-friends."

Seeing Andrew, Emma began to wiggle in Anna's arms. She stretched her arms out towards Andrew but Anna held her firm.

Mac brightened at hearing Andrew's middle name. He stood up and faced Andrew and Robert.

"Mac, may I make known to you the newest male member of the Scorpio family tree Andrew Malcolm. Andrew, this is your reformed uncle, Malcolm Scorpio, police commish."

Mac put a hand out. "The family resemblance is there. You look like our dad. Put her there, mate."

Andrew swallowed and shook Mac's hand. "I'm told I do look like him. Um, good to meet you, sir. Tanganeva's told me some tales."

"You know Tanganeva?"

"I ... we stayed with his tribe for two years."

"Those are the details to come, bro." said Robert.

Emma was strong-willed. Her wiggle turned into wriggling and cries of "Du! Du!" Exasperated, Anna gave Emma to her favored Uncle Drew. Once in his arms, she settled down.

Seeing her baby in her brother's arms seemed to set Robin free from her shocked immobility. "Andrew?"

"Yes, Robin?" answered Andrew uncertainly. This was the first thing he'd heard her say to him and he wasn't quite sure how to take it. Her tone was neither hostile nor welcoming.

"You are my brother, same genes." It was a statement. Robin let go of Patrick and stood close to her lanky brother. "Emma likes you."

"Yeah, we've bonded I suppose."

"That's good." With one hand she touched Emma's delicate hand and with the other she touched Andrew. Her hand slid up and down his arm. "What's your blood type?"

"Uh, er, B positive." said a perplexed Andrew. Beside him, Anna and Robert were equally confused about Robin's questions. This reaction wasn't anticipated. Hysterics, anger, yes, those were anticipated but not this almost clinical regard.

"Same as Emma's and mine. Last question," Robin looked at Andrew directly. "Do you have HIV?"

"No. I'm not even remotely within a risk category for it." said Andrew. "Is it important?"

"Thank god! Thank god!" Robin sagged suddenly. Patrick caught her in his arms and held her as she began to cry.

"Robin! What's wrong? Tell me please." urged Patrick as he enveloped his wife in his arms.

Andrew's throat was dry all of a sudden. His could feel a cold sweat coming on. He hadn't thought of this happening. He looked at his parents. "Did I do something wrong? Say something?" As if sensing his growing distress, Emma began to whimper. "Shh, shhh, Emma. Nothing's the matter." He made to give Emma to his father but Emma didn't want to be moved.

"S'okay, all right." said Robin between sobs. "I was always afraid that ... that something would happen to Emma and I couldn't help her."

"Nothing is going to happen to her, Robin." said Patrick. "We're all here to make sure nothing does."

"No, no, you don't understand." Robin continued. "Something genetic, Patrick, blood, bone marrow, a kidney. Even if ... if I was a good match, I couldn't help but he, Andrew, he can. He can 'cause he's a biological uncle, a possible match. Do you see?" Robin got to her feet. She beamed at her husband. "I've been so afraid. I feel like a weight has been lifted off me. I could fly! Fly!"

"He could be a donor, that's what you mean?" said Patrick.

"Yes and he's the same blood type. That almost always assures a good match." Robin looked around for the first time. She looked at her brother. "I'm HIV positive. There is a high chance that I would die before my parents and Mac and they would be left alone."

Anna and Robert's expressions were bleak.

"You're here now so ... so they wouldn't be alone. I'm so relieved. I can't believe how much." said Robin.

"I ... I could never take your place." protested Andrew. "Wouldn't want to."

"No, of course not. But you would be there for them. I was so worried that they would be alone. Children shouldn't die before their parents." Robin wiped her eyes. "For me that's a very real possibility."

"Sweetheart, you can't think like that." said Anna.

"But I do, Mom. And now I don't have to anymore." Robin touched Emma's cheek. "Best of all, I don't have to worry about Emma." She looked at Andrew. "Promise me you won't die. I absolutely forbid you from going on secret missions, faking deaths and all that."

Andrew chuckled. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You haven't and you never will." Robin hugged Andrew squeezing Emma between them but she didn't seem to mind. "I get to be a big sister, FINALLY!"

At that, everyone laughed and relaxed. Robin introduced Maxie to Andrew. The two females made sure to seat Andrew and Emma between them.

"The girls and the women are going to be all over you," said Maxie. "But we do need to do something about your wardrobe."

"He's only sixteen, Maxie," said Robin. "Way too young to get serious about girls."

"I remember what you two were up to at sixteen." said Mac. "That's when I started turning gray."

"Ancient history. My little brother will get the benefit of my, our, collective wisdom, right Maxie?"

"Absolutely."

"It's my life. I don't get a say in this?" asked Andrew.

"No." said Robin and Maxie in unison.

"Very managing females in this family." murmurred Andrew.

Robert cleared throat loudly. "Now that we have question one answered and Andrew is in the picture, it's time for number two and three. This early stuff is the fun part. The rest won't be so easy to swallow."

* * *

A/N: Andrew in the bosom of family at last. The rest of the situation unfolds. How will everyone react? I've always thought that Robin would see a sibling as more than a sibling. That because of her HIV, she would see him as a lifeline of sorts for those left behind. Morbid but realistic and even more so for her child. I've advanced Emma age wise by some months BTW. Thoughts?


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"The tanker is a turning point in our lives - the end of the old and the start of completely unexpected new lives." said Robert. "Before coming to Venezuela, I remained hopeful that by turning ourselves to the WSB that we could explain our side and end the black box protocol. When we caught up with Faison and Anna, we were able to share information both ways. We realized that the situation was far worse that any of us thought. After Andre and I encountered the WSB hunter squad, it became evident that there would be no leniency for any reason. Then we discovered just how popular we were with the shoot first forget the questions crowd."

"Andre and Jacques had found evidence that other parties were after us for varying reasons. This included the DVX who wanted Faison and myself dead before we could deliver any information to anyone else. There were three other organizations whose interests were more personal from revenge on Robert to ... to capturing Andrew and myself for their own purposes." Anna explained.

Robert interjected. "All the organizations, the hunters, wanted me dead. At this point, no one was sure if Anna was pregnant and if she was that she had already delivered. Therefore, your mother, if pregnant, had to be taken alive and killed if not. If she had delivered, we were sure that Andrew would be pursued. Our plan had to allow for Andrew's escape and somehow end their pursuit of him."

"Our first priority was our children's safety. If one or both of us survived, who is to say that our living children wouldn't still be targeted in some way. So, we devised a plan that we felt gave our children the highest chance of survival and safety - both of them - especially in the event of my capture." said Anna. "I wasn't in any shape to withstand an interrogation even a light one. I ... we made a deal with Faison. In exchange for information he wanted from me, he would make me forget EVERYTHING connected with Andrew from his ... his conception, to my telling Robert that I was pregnant up to and including the time that Robert and Andre found us on the boat. It would be as if I had never been pregnant. There were physical signs but even those, with time, could be hidden or confused as something else. My memories of being kidnapped were not touched only those that included Andrew."

"That level of mental manipulation isn't possible. The subject would be under incredible stress." said Patrick.

"It is possible and it was done. Faison was ... is highly skilled in hypnotherapy and mental programming. Faison gave the instructions on how to revive my memories to Robert." Anna sent a glance pleading for understanding towards Robin and Mac. "It was always our intention to release the memories once the danger had passed, once we were ALL home safe. We wanted to come home so much and resume our lives with our children and family."

"In the event that we couldn't come home, Andre had instructions to deliver Andrew to you, Mac, when he could safely do so. Andrew being premature had to have medical attention within hours. Even if Anna and I had a foolproof escape plan, we still couldn't have taken him with us. With pursuit coming from the air and the sea from five factions that we were aware of, the best strategy was to separate." Robert explained. "In exchange for his life, Faison agreed to help Andre get Andrew out of the fire zone. Anna and I in the speed boat headed towards a group of commercial vessels anchored off the marina of Bahia Redonda. The Nereo with Andrew, Andre and Faison headed towards land north of the marina. As we had hoped, the hunters left the Nereo alone and went after us. We led them on a chase until our boat was shot out from under us. Anna and I made it to one of the tankers but we had gotten separated in the water. We came on board at different places. The hunters swarmed the boat. It was ... quite a firefight."

Robert swallowed hard. "I hadn't had time to tell Anna about the plan with Frisco. During the melee, he shot me with a tranquilizer dart and I went down. Frisco said you passed out just as he got to you."

Anna looked at Robert. "Did he? I just remember seeing you go down and not move at all. I was convinced that I'd just seen you die."

"I'm quite alive, luv."

"Yeah, now." Anna squeezed his hand. "Don't put me through something like that again."

"I'll do my best." Robert smiled at her before continuing. "The WSB whisked us off the tanker. Frisco as planned stuck to Anna like glue. He knew that she had been pregnant. He must have been as puzzled as everyone else for a while. I was ... debriefed for ... several days."

The professional operatives in the room mentally replaced the word 'debriefed' with 'thoroughly interrogated.'

"I was able to get word to Frisco to tell him that Anna had delivered and that another old friend had our boy. The WSB gave me a deal where I would return to the Bureau, Anna would be delivered to a medical facility and all charges dropped against both of us." said Robert. "Frisco told me that Anna had near total amnesia. I thought that it was related to Faison's treatment. That the trauma from the firefight on the tanker had caused problems. I felt that the amnesia would clear up. Frisco took Anna to a sanatorium in Maine to recover. From there, Anna would have returned home once her memories came back and I would have joined her when ... when I could. That was the plan."

"I don't remember being in Maine. The earliest post-tanker memory I had was being in Canada with Bart, the man who took care of me. To this day, we don't know how I got from Maine to Canada." said Anna.

"The Bureau wasn't involved with that transfer. Frisco was frantic when he returned from a mission and found Anna had disappeared from the sanatorium. As far as anyone knew, she had either left on her own or been recaptured by Faison. Anna did not surface until her appearance in Pine Valley." said Robert. "I was in ultra deep cover for several years. It wasn't until 1994 that I was told Anna had disappeared."

"When I saw you in Pine Valley, you had no recollection of Andrew at all? Why didn't all your memories come back?"

"When I regained my memories, I slowly recovered all of them except the ones that Faison programmed me to forget. It was only a month ago when I was at Beauchel that your father reversed the treatment and unlocked my memories of Andrew. And here we are."

"Questions?" asked Robert. "Don't be shy."

"When Sean and I went to the WSB, they showed us pictures of the tanker exploding with you two on it. Were those faked?" asked Mac leaning forward in his seat.

"I wouldn't think they would have had to. The firefight was intense. Explosions, exploding glass everywhere." said Robert.

"You were declared dead, the both of you, and you weren't and the WSB knew it. How could you say it wasn't all a sham?"

"It wasn't a joke to us, quite real." said Anna gravely. "We might as well have been dead. I didn't know who I was. Robert became someone else entirely."

"The Robert and Anna Scorpio you knew were gone. It was far better for all to move on." said Robert.

"Why didn't you tell me or Sean what your plan was or ... or call us to help?"

"You two were taking care of and protecting Robin. There was no one else who could have done that." said Anna. "We had a death sentence on our heads improvising every step of the way. How could you believe that Robert or I would have allowed either of you to risk yourselves? No way!"

"WSB or no WSB, you could have let us know that you were alive. When Faison took Felicia in 1999 he implied that you two were alive. You could have stayed away if you wanted but you should have told us you were alive."

Robert shared an intense look with Anna. "I couldn't, Mac. I can't ... can't get into the details."

Mac shook his head. "You are two peas in pod, you know. Anna didn't want to have anything to do with Port Charles either. Robby, you could have raised Andrew here. Was it easier to just keep running away?"

"Maybe, I just took a page from your book, brother. Malcolm Scorpio ne'er do well volume one." snarled Robert in a dangerously low tone of voice. "Staying away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't have to justify any of my actions and reasons to you and neither does Anna."

"Mac, I know that all this is bringing up a lot of old feelings. Good and bad. What we're trying to do here is set things straight. It's not easy for any of us. You wanted the truth and here it is. Deal with it." Anna said sternly to both men. "Exercise a little patience, both of you. Any other questions?"

"Dad, if you knew how to unlock Mom's memories and that she was alive, why did you wait so long?" asked Robin. "We lost so much time."

Before Robert could answer, Andrew said. "That's because of me I'm afraid. I didn't want him to tell Mother about me."

"What?! That makes no sense."

"You're under the assumption that Andrew was with me. This is something we haven't been too eager to clarify before today." said Robert. He looked at Andrew who nodded. "For the first ten years of his life, Andrew was raised by Cesar Faison as his own son."

This was greeted by silence. Andrew suppressed the urge to retreat upstairs as he felt all eyes watching him.

On the wall screen, Andre cleared his throat. "This is where I come in I believe. As Robert planned, the hunters pursued them and left us on the Nereo alone. We made it to shore. I was able to transfer Andrew from the transport incubator to an incubator in a hospital in Valencia, Venezuela. It's a good thing money talks down there. We went to ground until Andrew was strong enough to leave the incubator."

"The original plan was that I rendezvous with Frisco in Matamoros, Mexico with Andrew. Once there we would part ways with Faison. Frisco and I would head for Paris. My wife Heloise and I have children of our own. We would have raised Andrew until we heard news from either Anna or Robert. That was the plan."

"We never made it. Andrew became ill with a tropical fever. I was forced to bring him to a hospital in Panama for treatment. After Andrew recovered and before we boarded the Nereo, Faison drugged me." Andre paused. "He left me to die in a deserted house on the outskirts of Panama. He took Andrew and disappeared. That was the last I saw of Andrew until a few years ago when Robert brought him to Paris."

"Though at the time we did not see Fortune smiling upon us, she was." said Jacques. "We could not find Andrew and neither could anyone else. The rumors of a second Scorpio child died away. Robert and Anna also disappeared and the threats to their lives waned over time. And you, child, remained safe. Alone but safe."

"So you stopped looking for him?" asked Robin. "And when my mother regained her memories, you did nothing."

"You do not know me therefore I shall forgive the insolence of that question. We gave our word to your father that he may entrust his son to us. We have never taken that lightly." said Jacques sharply. "It is a too easy exercise to doubt and criticize the past from the safety of the present. Had I been in your parents' position, I doubt that I could have done half as well as they."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just trying to understand." said Robin contritely. "We've only gotten bits of the story over the last few years. It's been very frustrating."

"Listen with your heart. Let your mind temper your emotions. Understanding shall come." Jacques advised. "There is much more to come."

"In 2003, I was asked by the Bureau to help find a hacker." explained Robert. "I traced the hacker to a ... a safe house in Mauritius. The hacker and Andrew were one and the same. For the next two years, we stayed with Tanganeva's people. I got to know my grown son. I joined the World Medical Service about this time. In 2005, Andrew and I moved to Paris."

"But ... but, Dad, why wait so long?" insisted Robin.

"Tell me, Robin, how would you have reacted if I appeared at your doorstep with a grown son and your mother has no memory of said child?" scoffed Robert.

"That is not the point. We could have been a family."

"I had no idea if the restoration procedure would work. It could have caused amnesia again or something equally worse. I wasn't willing to take that chance especially seeing as you and Anna had rebuilt your lives." said Robert. "We used the time in Australia to study the procedure the procedure. I learned hypnotheraphy. And ... and Andrew learned about his family."

"Dad, you could have died and we wouldn't have known. You never said anything about this." said Robin.

Andrew handed Emma to Maxie and stood up. He faced a sea of confused and hurt faces. "Enough! Father did not say anything be-be-because he couldn't. We had always agreed that the de-de-decision to meet my family w-w-would be mine." He stood at attention and folded his hands behind him. "If you want to b-blame anyone, then blame me not anyone else, especially not our father."

Robin was taken aback by Andrew's actions. Her little brother had a backbone and integrity. That was impressive. Hers was not a family of wallflowers. "Why didn't YOU want to be with us, then?"

Andrew was silent gathering his thoughts. "As I grew up, Papa never -"

"Papa?" asked Mac.

"I call Cesar Faison my Papa. As far as I am concerned I have two fathers. I count myself very fortunate." answered Andrew. "Papa never hid from me the fact that I wasn't his biological child. He made s-s-sure that I knew who my parents were. To me, my real parents were just names in a journal or characters in the adventure stories Papa would tell me at n-night. I had no desire to meet my real parents. I was content as I was."

"He was a psychotic madman!" exclaimed Mac.

Andrew sighed. "Perhaps to you he was such a man. To me, he was the one who fed me soup when I was sick and I was sick quite often. He taught me to read and write. He d-d-d-drilled me again and again until I could control my body and not be so clumsy. He taught me how to protect myself and how to sur-survive on my own. He let me have pizza even though the smell turned his stomach. He made me m-m-mentally strong, resourceful and self-reliant. He was always there when I needed him. He is all these things to me and I can't think of a better definition of a p-p-parent than that."

"He's responsible for countless crimes, Andrew. He's hurt so many people."

"I am aware that he was no s-s-s-saint but he wasn't the devil incarnate either. I suppose, Uncle Mac, that we'll simply have to disagree on the topic of Cesar Faison."

"You're still in contact with him?"

"Yes, I am." answered Andrew. He continued matter-of-factly. "He's a part of my life. I am his s-s-son. You can either accept that or not. I r-r-really don't care."

"Cold-blooded sod, aren't you," Mac observed.

"I'm a survivor and a realist."

"And stubborn to boot."

"I get that from both sides of the genetic tree." Andrew retorted. "Double dosed."

"Andrew, your stuttering, is that natural?" asked Robin. She looked at him with a mixture of concern and professional curiousity.

"I h-h-have Aspergers Syndrome. A mild c-c-case which I have controlled th-through awareness and practice."

"If it weren't for the stuttering, I wouldn't have noticed anything."

"Thank you. I'm getting better slowly." said Andrew graciously. "And family is a b-big idea to wrap one's arms about."

Robin mentally catalogued what she knew of Aspergers Syndrome. She realized that in light of Aspergers Andrew's behavior was completely understandable. His hesitancy to meet his family wasn't out of fear of rejection. It was fear of the concept. "It must have taken a lot for you to meet Mom and then all of us."

"Father kept nagging me you see." said Andrew making light of his efforts. "One can only delay the inevitable for so long."

"Dad, what prompted you to unlock Mom's memories?" asked Robin.

"She was visiting me at the Institute. Our conversation turned to babies. She said something about having dreams of telling me she was expecting. And she found out about Jacques."

"I traced Jacques to Paris. I bullied Sean to give me a contact and from there I met Heloise, Andre's wife who led me to Jacques. Jacques gave me Robert's large trunk. I was rummaging through it when I found Andrew's blue baby blanket. It triggered a cascade of memories but because of the programming the memories could not be released. I blacked out." explained Anna. "When I came to, Heloise took care of me. Jacques contacted Alex who flew to Beauchel."

"Alex knows about this?" asked Robin in amazement.

"What? You didn't think I'd go through a memory procedure without your aunt hovering around me do you? She had me hooked up to so many monitors I felt like the Frankenstein monster." said Anna. "Your father applied the procedure and over a course of a day I regained the blocked memories. A day later Andrew came and we met for the first time."

"Ah, then you brought Andrew here to meet us." said Robin with a huge smile.

"Well, yes, and to keep an eye on Emma." replied Anna. "We're not going to sit by when our only grandchild is a kidnapping target."

"Oh, good lord!" exclaimed Patrick.

"You're serious?!" asked Robin.

"I'm afraid we are, sweetheart." said Robert. "And so we come to question three. Let's take a short break and resume in thirty minutes."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter closes the different reactions to Robert and Anna's death and reappearance as shown on real GH and AMC from 2003 to 2008. I've tried to stick closely character wise to the family's reactions. Thoughts?


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

December 29, 2008, Villa Scorpio

The group returned to the living room. Robert and Anna took the armchairs by the fireplace. Robin, Maxie, Patrick and Emma took the long couch. Sean, Tiffany, Dianara and Mac took the other long couch. Jacques reclined in the deep leather armchair with Giles standing behind him. Salim and Andrew remained standing.

"Uncle Andre, please begin playback of the Caracas project brief." said Andrew.

The image of Felicia and Andre disappeared to be replaced by the jovial visage of Simon.

"Simon, please dispense with a brief on the Caracas project. Record attendees as follows: Jacques Garnier, Giles Neuhaus, Andre Garnier, Salim Puri, Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick Drake, Malcolm Scorpio, Maxie Jones, Felicia Jones, Andrew Scorpio, Dianara Amanti, Sean Donely, Tiffany Donely."

"Recorded. Beginning playback now." said Simon.

The screen displayed an old-fashioned television test pattern that changed from 5 to 4 to 3 and so forth. Images began to be displayed on the wall with an audio narration by Andre Garnier.

A picture of Venezuela with many arrows converging in Caracas was displayed. The narrator said. "In 1992, during a rescue and recovery mission to Caracas, we were made aware of three up and coming organizations with ambitions and resources growing to rival the established intelligence agencies. This brief is a record of the history of this investigation including data, assumptions and conclusions. This is an ongoing brief and information may be added at any time."

The rest of the brief continued on.

At the end, Simon intoned. "Transmission ended."

At the presentation's end, a roomful of people sat lost in their own thoughts and reactions.

Patrick was the first to emerge from the depths of information overload. "Is this for real? I mean this isn't some spy tradition to play a prank on unwary civilians, is it? This is like something out of a ... a thriller novel or a movie."

Robin stroked his arm. "Patrick, those things really did happen."

"I've always wondered why Port Charles figured so prominently in Bureau case files." said Dianara absently.

"And somehow they all want to get Emma?" Patrick asked. "They could be way off."

"If that is what my parents believe then they must have proof or a very strong suspicion." said Robin. "I believe my parents and so should you."

"Robin, all this," Patrick motioned towards the screen. "This is too fantastic to be believed. I mean global conspiracies, genetic research, mind control. What's next alien abductions?"

Robin chuckled. "One day I'll tell you about my friend Casey and the Lumina crystals."

Andrew overheard the two words that never failed to pique his interest - Lumina crystals. He made a note to talk to his sister about them at a more opportune time.

Patrick looked around at the group. Aside from himself, they all seemed unfazed by the brief. "You all believe this, don't you? Mac? Sean?"

"Sweetie pie, most of us were there when these events went down," said Tiffany. "Car chases, explosions, evil masterminds, runaway trains. You have to learn to take these things in stride 'fore ya'll get a nervous breakdown."

"Unbelievable."

"Honey, put your head down between your legs. Breathe in and out slowly." Robin rubbed Patrick's back.

"Um, Maxie, you're not bothered by any of this?" asked Patrick looking at Maxie who was playing with Emma on her lap.

"Not really," said Maxie calmly but her eyes shined with suppressed excitement. "I've heard of these stories. It's ten kinds of cool and hot to be in the middle of the action for a change."

"I've married into a family of danger junkies." Patrick concluded.

"You're right. It has to be genetic." said Maxie. She saw Anna rise from her chair. Unconsciously, Maxie's spine straightened and her attention focused on her godmother.

"Well, that was the bulk of what we know. These groups are active and we know that they are ALL planning something." Anna addressed the large screen. "Andre, do you have any new information for us?"

"I do actually and all bad." said Andre. "We've confirmed that Etienne Gastineau met with Alberto Rosales in South America. Rosales is a well known businessman whose hobbies include money laundering and gun running. In the US, Rosales worked with the Alcazar crime family, chiefly Lorenzo Alcazar. Rosales was responsible for the purchasing and sales end. The Alcazar family dealt with distribution in or out of the US and Canada. My understanding is that the items are not your run of the mill weapons but more sophisticated like technology or defense secrets. With Lorenzo Alcazar dead, there is a substantial and very lucrative vacuum left behind. I suspect Gastineau would like to take Alcazar's place in the process. "

"Wait, wait, we're missing something. Andre, with the original arms deal blocked, where is Gastineau or Rosales thinking of funneling the shipment through?"

"Our sources don't have anything definite. We do know that it's a partial shipment. There isn't enough time to get all the original manifest duplicated and they'll have to look somewhere else for the missing parts."

Anna let out her breath is slow hiss. "I know where the shipment will come and how. It will be here in Port Charles."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Sean.

"I was on a case here some time back investigating Lorenzo Alcazar. The agency that hired me was concerned that a piece of high-end technology was changing hands. The hand off was to be here in Port Charles between Alcazar and a man named James Craig. The exchange never happened. Whatever the item is no one knows. And Craig disappeared after the Metro Court hostage crisis. Andrew, can you put James Craig on the top of Simon's, um, manhunt list?"

"For what reason botching a delivery? I mean the list is only for -" began Andrew.

"He shot Robin for no reason other than to get his kicks. If it hadn't been for Patrick, Emily and Carly, Robin wouldn't be here today." said Anna quietly.

"Robin was shot?" Robert's angry gaze rested on Dianara and then Andrew. "I wasn't informed of this. Why wasn't I told? It didn't ring any alarm bells?!"

"I don't know, Robert, before my time on watch," said Dianara. "I'll check though."

"No. Don't bother." Robert looked at Anna. "Let's keep this one in the family. We know what we're going to be doing on our next vacation, don't we, dear?"

"Consider Mr. Craig added to the list then," said Andrew grimly as he worked his phone controls.

"You and Anna going vigilante?" asked Mac.

"Don't worry, we'll hand him over after we've had a chat with him first. If he resists arrest or becomes difficult, we might have to do something unpleasant. Let's see what happens." said Robert. "What else do you have on this new channel, Anna?"

"I confirmed that the mystery item found its way from Germany to here without triggering any of the usual investigations. To me that translates to a solid distribution network. Even with Lorenzo dead, I think that network is still active and, perhaps, being used by another party. And I'll tell you something else, Rosales knows who controls the Alcazar network here. He has to know. Why else would he think of routing a shipment here?"

"But we haven't confirmed that it will be here. Not absolute confirmation." argued Andre.

"All the pieces are here. Transport via ship. Fast track through customs using well-connected and prepared receiving agents. There's plenty of warehouse space on the waterfront. Lastly, Port Charles will soon be host to one of the best equipped electronics businesses in the world." Anna concluded.

"Ah, let us not forget the one guaranteed harbinger of doom one named Larry Ashton," Robert snorted at the disbelieving looks sent his way. "He was in town pitching the Dragon Bone excavation and introduced Domino to Port Charles. Ashton was in town prior to the Cartel arriving. And he ... he disrupted mine and Anna's honeymoon by leaving orchids ala Faison. Ashton and his wife Arielle Shore Ashton are due in town any day now according to Tracy."

"We've told Tracy, Edward and Monica our suspicions about Ashton. They'll funnel to us any information they find. They don't know the larger picture though. Keep that in mind whenever you talk with them." instructed Anna.

"What kind of arms are we talking about? Something beyond the black market?" Mac asked.

"The D99 group is not your average terrorist cell. They specialize in counterintelligence and covert insurgency. As such, what they are looking for are what is known in the business as exotics. In decades past this would have referred to Exocet missiles, rocket launchers or even attack helicopters. The meaning has changed in the last five years to mean electronics and cutting edge technology. This includes discreet surveillance equipment, EMP generators that can cripple electronics and computers, extreme remote controllers for use in detonation or accessory control and hacking paraphernalia." Robert explained. "On the surface, very innocent being a far cry from the traditional profile of weapons. I don't expect a local police force to be able to flag them down as weapons."

"Even so. I'd like to have some idea of what to look for." Mac insisted.

"It's your lucky day!" Robert smiled. "Your nephew is just the man to show you."

Sean chuckled. "I'll say he is."

"What are you talking about, Robby? Sean?"

Sean pointed at the logo and manufacturer's name on the bottom of the wall display. It said "DigiMaze."

"I heard they were opening a store in town. What does that have to do with all this?"

Anna smirked. "Andrew founded and owns DigiMaze."

This piece of news was greeted with squeals of delight from Robin and Maxie. They exchanged enthusiastic and loud high fives.

"Sweet! Man cave here I come," said Patrick who cradled a sleeping Emma. "Andrew, you are my numero uno brother-in-law."

"I'm your only brother-in-law but I appreciate the sentiment." Andrew said.

"Okay, it's a store, so what?" asked Mac still confused.

"DigiMaze is an exclusive source of high-end technology for the consumer and commercial markets. We are also well known for our customisation service to select industries like security firms or high technology companies." said Andrew. "Every exotic weapon that Father named, DigiMaze has in stock in some form or has the the expertise to create from available parts."

"You're sixteen years old for pity's sake, how could you have started a company?" asked Mac.

"One of my interests is electronic component design. Making a business like DigiMaze was a natural consequence of that interest. I started with a small repair and sales shop in Paris and grew from there." said Andrew. "As for funding, Papa had left money for me and I used that to start the business."

"Blood money." said Mac in disgust.

Andrew shook his head and sighed. "You will insist on thinking the worst of him. My funds are from completely legitimate sources. When I was one, Papa ceded twenty-five percent of all royalties of his books to me. That percentage increased to seventy-five percent when I turned nine. By the time I needed the funds for the business two years ago, the balance was quite healthy. I expect that balance to increase substantially when the fourth Davnee book is released."

"What?! Another book?" cried Anna.

"Would you begrudge Papa earning an income, Mother?"

"No, but ... but ... i thought he had stopped writing that particular series."

"Davnee is very popular. He continues to receive fan mail asking about the next book. Papa has been working on the fourth book for years now." said Andrew. "Based on what I've read so far, it shall be well received."

Anna covered her mouth with a hand. "What is he writing about this time?"

"Nothing based on any of your old cases, Mother, rest assured. He's completely moved away from that. The new book is a mystery primarily focusing on Davnee's daughter Lark and her search for her missing mother aided by her mother's friend Felicity. Along the way, she makes discoveries about her mother's past and present."

Felicia groaned. "Felicity? Ick."

"Lark?!" Anna looked at Robert. "What is he thinking? This has to be stopped. I won't HAVE it, Robert, I won't."

"It's a fictional account." said Robert.

"Who's side are you on?" accused Anna. "You KNOW damn well what he's .... he's up to! Lark, Robert, Lark. A bird's name. Sound familiar?"

"Mother, there is nothing to connect you and Davnee. I do not see the problem." countered Andrew.

Tiffany, Maxie and Dianara stared at Anna. Dianara spoke their thought out loud. "You're Davnee the ideal woman of mystery?"

"This is why Faison wanted to marry Mom. It wasn't completely an act." mused Robin.

Mac had noticed Felicia's reaction to the information. "It sounds like Felicia's in the book, too."

"Mom?!" said Maxie. "What?!"

"Felicity is a cat burglar in the story. I don't believe Aunt Felicia fits the profile." said Andrew defensively.

Mac roared. "Your oh-so-wonderful father attempted to kidnap Felicia and did kidnap Lucky Spencer holding him for months."

"That does not correlate to her being -"

"Well, actually it does, Andrew. I ... I helped Faison pull off a diamond heist." Felicia admitted. "It was a cover for something else but still. A favor for a favor type of thing."

"What have you been up to all this time?" asked a distressed Mac. "You're working with Faison now?"

"Don't ask me questions and I'll tell you no lies." snapped Felicia. "It was a one-time thing, Mac."

"My mom was a cat burglar. My mom was a cat burglar." Maxie repeated as if the repetition would make it less far-fetched a notion. "An Aztec princess. A PI. A cat burglar. Oh, bejeezus!"

"Can the chatter!" yelled Robert. "We are not here to talk about a bloody book that's still being written. When will it be published, Andrew?"

"The Divine Mystique is to be published later this year."

"That's a long time away. We'll worry about it then." said Robert. "Right now, back to business. When will DigiMaze be operational?"

"We had no problems reaching an agreement with Suki Kwon's company Green Pearl Imports Limited. We've been given one entire warehouse in fact." Andrew rattled off his schedule. "Our ship is due to arrive on January 3rd. Stocks will be held in the warehouse until the retail space is completed."

"You've found a place?" asked Sean.

Andrew grinned. "A series of building including and surrounding the Majestic Palace in downtown Port Charles."

"That's the old style theater isn't it? It's been closed for a long time." said Robin.

"I plan on purchasing the Majestic and three buildings around it that share the same Art Deco architecture. We'll establish DigiMaze first then restore the Majestic to its former glory. I'm envisioning an entertainment complex with the theater, the store, an arcade, maybe a bookstore. I'm open to suggestions on space usage."

"I didn't know you had an interest in classic theaters, Andrew." said Robert.

"I did not. The principle attraction for the site is not the theater but rather the theater's assets." said Andrew. "It has two Class C FM station licenses and one AM license with two transmitter towers in place plus an outstanding permit to build a third transmitter. It was established in the late fifties as part of the early warning system so it has emergency access to federal channels. This means that, technically speaking, the operator can exceed the power requirements at will. In turn, that means that I can operate transmitters and piggyback receivers on them."

"Federal specifications .. hmm... that must mean the transmitters are heavy duty," said Robert.

"Very much so."

"Enough to keep an ear on Spoon Island?"

"Spoon Island, Long Island, Manhattan, all the way to the Canadian border."

"Ah, well done, my son." said Robert with a self-satisfied smile.

Sean sucked in his breath in appreciation. "Andrew, you do not go for half measures."

"If one is intent on doing something, then it ought to be done properly the first time." said Andrew. "This opportunity took me by surprise but I intend to take full advantage of it."

Dianara said. "I think I know what you're planning but it's too outrageous to contemplate."

"Is it? Or is it simply a lack of imagination?" Andrew teased.

"It's illegal."

"Only if I'm caught and I won't be. Technically, it's like listening to the police scanner only on a larger scale."

"The police scanner, wireless transmissions. I wouldn't put remote phone surveillance beyond your capabilities if you had sufficient resources." Dianara gasped as another idea formed in her mind. "You're not going to ... to connect this covert surveillance cloud to Guar - to an enormously powerful system, are you?"

"I have my own system in the making." said Andrew. "However, all this is pure speculation until I purchase the parcel. Uncle Sean, will you and Jacques join me as investors in a holding company to be called Trident Media Ventures?"

The two men nodded agreement. Andrew continued. "I will need an introduction to the Quartermaines. Mother or Father will you do the honors?"

"Let's talk to Edward and Tracy at the mansion." said Anna.

"Trident Media Ventures will be purchasing the properties under discussion. DigiMaze will lease store space from TMV. Aunt Tiffany, I'd like to work with you to establish contacts in the field. I'm going to need to put up some kind of radio programming."

"Love to, darlin'." said Tiffany.

"That leaves two items - advertising and the warehouse. I believe I shall work with Maxie on the advertising and public relations angle."

"Yes! I am ALL yours," said Maxie enthusiastically.

"And Dianara would you come out of retirement to film some spots for the opening?"

Dianara laughed. "I might as well say yes because you are relentless when you want something."

Maxie shouted. "I want exclusive media airing rights on the shoot. I want to do a special on the whole entertainment complex for local and cable TV."

"We'll see. We'll talk."

"Fair enough." Maxie conceded.

"Stock arrives on the third. Store renovations will begin at time of purchase. I expect to open seven days after purchase." said Andrew. "It's an aggressive timeline but I don't think we have a choice. That brings us to the warehouse. Salim, anything to report?"

"We have concluded background checks on all of Suki's current personnel. He runs an honest company. We are in the process of remodelling the warehouse to our specifications. Training of security staff begins in two days. A job fair to hire more personnel will begin once the ship is here." said Salim. "We have had interesting encounters with the local criminal elements. Nothing to worry about. They usually brandish their guns for effect to see if we flinch."

"Have any of them expressed their intentions?" Andrew asked.

"In vague terms I believe they are insistent in our need for local protection. I have politely but firmly declined. There have been two break in attempts at the warehouse which were both detected and stopped." said Salim.

"Has there been harassment of Suki or his people?" Anna asked.

"None that have been reported to us. However, we have made it known that we will not tolerate such behaviour."

"How curious are the, ahem, onlookers?" asked Robert.

"Obviously, the increased activity is noticed. We have not had a visit by any local chief or capo, yet."

"If Anna's theory proves correct, and it probably will, the warehouse will need more security. We're going to be stretched thin." said Robert.

"Salim, ask Suki about the Green Shirts. If they're still active, see if you can recruit a few to bolster the security team."

"Wait a minute! You're numbering up for a mob war, forget about it." noted Mac.

"Mac, we need security to safeguard the warehouse and the workers there plus the store itself. We're not here to start a war. For now, the mob is the least of our problems." said Anna. "We know the deal will happen and the transaction is likely to be here using Alcazar's old network. Do we know anything about their actual target?"

Andre shook his head. No one else said anything.

"Let's move on to The Heritage Foundation. Any news, Felicia?"

"Nothing out of the usual charitable causes." Felicia consulted her phone. "Wait, there is something. Robert, I've been researching Roger Barrett. He has a new identity Gregory Amis. He's listed as a the foundation's director of business development. It's a strange title for a non-profit but it covers a multitude of possible assignments. He stays mostly in Europe - London, Bonn, Rome. His last trip was to Malaga, Spain. I'm on my way there to investigate."

"You be careful," Anna admonished.

Felicia nodded. "Dr. Lara Larchenko, the Foundation's most active goodwill ambassador, has been on a tour of the United States in the last two months. She stopped by General Hospital. Does anyone know anything about this?"

"I do." Robin stood up and faced everyone. "Dr. Larchenko, Lara, was here at General Hospital to oversee the pro bono surgery on Pablo who needed extensive facial reconstructive surgery. I met her and ... and she was familiar with the research I began in Paris on the effect of synaptic plasticity on damaged nerves. Basically, it's the regeneration of dead or inactive synapses to encourage growth and healing in damaged nerves that is manifested by paralysis or partial paralysis of the patient."

"She asked if I had any further developments in my research. I told her my funding had ended and I had to discontinue my research. She offered to see if the Foundation would consider giving me a grant. I have her the research brief to present on my behalf. On December fifteen, Monica told me that the Foundation had approved a grant of a million dollars to be split between myself and the hospital. General would provide a new lab, staffing and equipment."

"Given what the brief indicated is Elena Cosgrove's condition, I can't help thinking that their funding of my research is solely for her benefit." Robin continued. "Or is there a more sinister reason that we don't know about."

"That doesn't matter because you'll be turning the grant down." said Robert emphatically.

"No, Dad. I'm not. I want to go through with it."

Both Patrick and Robert exploded. "What?!"

"I'm going to infiltrate the Foundation and find out what they're up to." A single sentence should not have elicited so strong a reaction.

"Over my dead body! They'll kill you if they find out!" said Patrick loudly and firmly.

"You're not a trained operative, Robin. You would be endangering yourself unnecessarily." said Sean.

"No, you're not and that's the end of it." added Robert.

"I'm adding my vote to Robby. Don't even think about it, Robin." said Mac.

Robin waited until the firestorm of protests died down. "I've thought about this carefully. Here are my reasons why I should do this. First, the group has been trying to infiltrate the Foundation with no success. I've got an advantage. I'm already in. Second, I'm not a target because I'm more valuable to them alive than dead. Third, the combination of my knowledge and position can guarantee me more access than anyone else here. Fourth, my lack of obvious training is an advantage. Who would suspect me? Fifth, I can protect myself if need be. I'm a dead shot, remember?"

"Still too dangerous." said Robert.

"N-O. No. Why are we even debating this?" asked Patrick hotly.

"We're debating this because I'm right. You all need to see that." Robin insisted forcefully. "Of all the three groups, we know the least about the Foundation. Any information I discover will be more valuable because it will be first hand and new. It seems to me that the Foundation has done the most to stay secret all this time. To me, that's suspicious because it leads one to believe that their goals are more dangerous or far-reaching than the others. I've got something that they want. While I have that advantage, I want to use it. I'm going to be in the hospital area in one location not ... not traipsing off to outer Mongolia. I'm on my home territory. I'll be safe enough."

"This is crazy! You're a doctor not ... not a super spy."

"And as a doctor I am in the best position to help this team. I want to help. It's my child at stake."

"EXACTLY! A child needs her mother. I can't raise her by myself. Emma needs you." Patrick pleaded. "I need you."

"Emma is under threat from three different organizations and who know what else in the future. We're in a position to protect our child. We need to do what we can to assure that she has a future with us." said Robin.

"So, stay with Emma twenty-four, seven. Have guards and dogs and whatever."

"That's reactive, Patrick. We can't wait for them to make the first move. We need to find out what they want, what their plans are. When we know that, then we can prepare."

"You're determined to do this aren't you?"

Robin nodded. "I have to do this. The thought of what they would want to do with Emma sickens me. Or ... or other children. They have to be stopped."

"What about Emma's safety? Go ahead risk your own life. I can't stop you. But Emma ... is there some ultra secure secret room?" said a frustrated Patrick.

"Patrick, the villa is going to be secure. That's what all this construction is about. We've got the people and the dogs plus surveillance and a few other surprises." said Robert.

Anna reiterated. "Emma is our top priority. She's the reason we're doing all this. We want her to be safe and grow up to make all of us enormously proud."

"They'll have to go through all of us to get to her." said Mac.

"All right but on one condition." said Patrick. "I want to be in the lab with you as much as possible."

"Patrick, your work load, your surgeries, it's not manageable."

"Well, then, who's going to protect you?" countered Patrick.

"I'll carry a gun. I'm trained in hand to hand." said Robin.

"Unacceptable. I want a guard with you."

"Oh, please. You might as well put a target on my back."

Anna said. "Let's compromise. We'll have your lab under twenty-four, seven surveillance with a visible camera and a hidden one. Robin, you'll get a dermal tracker. That's a small chip injected into your skin that will allow us to track you at any time. There's one or two tricks I'll teach you. Will that be enough, Patrick?"

"I guess so. Yes." said Patrick.

"I love you." Robin gave Patrick a long tight hug. "Dad? Mom?"

"I'm bowing to logic on this but I'm not happy." said Robert.

Anna smiled. "You're the right person for the job. Just promise me one thing. If you feel you're getting over your head, you stop. You let us know to pull you out. Understand?"

"I'm actually looking forward to this." Robin said. "Mom, can I borrow the Asp from the gun collection?"

"If you pull this off, you can have it." promised Anna. "Let's discuss the Cassadines. Anything new on your end, Andre? Felicia?"

Both shook their heads. Andrew waved a hand in the air.

"Spoon Island is quiet. Helena hasn't been around. However, intercepted traffic indicates that she has not been idle." Andrew consulted his phone. "She has been traveling extensively throughout Europe under the guise of Christmas shopping. I doubt that that is all she has been doing."

"I can't believe Nikolas would be a party to any of Helena's or anyone in his family's schemes." remarked Robin.

"At present, he seems to have no involvement." said Andrew.

"What do you mean 'at present'?" asked Robin. "I KNOW Nikolas. He abhors the things his family has done. He even banished Helena once."

"That may be but it proves nothing one way or the other."

"So, you're spying on him, on Spoon Island?"

"At this time we cannot discount any and all sources of information."

"What information is going to take Nikolas off your ... your suspect list? I'll get it." Robin challenged Andrew.

"This is pointless, Robin."

"I can go to the island anytime I want to. I know the mansion, the grounds, pretty much the entire island better than you or anyone here." Robin repeated. "What information do you need to clear Nikolas?"

"How convenient," said Andrew dryly. "I will think on it and let you know."

"Yeah, do that." said Robin with a degree of belligerence. "Nikolas is innocent. He's not mad like the rest of his relatives. He's Laura's son through and through."

"Mac, do you have those boxes?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, The WSB New York office returned the first box. Both boxes are in my trunk." said Mac fishing is car keys out of his pocket.

At a barely perceptible nod from Andrew, Salim took Mac's keys and left.

"We're finally going to find out what those boxes are?" asked Mac.

"Uh, huh, plus a few things." said Robert.

Salim led Nestor and Lars into the room. They lay the boxes on the center table and left. Andrew began to carefully remove all the packaging materials leaving only two heavy, battered metal boxes the size of a typical tool box.

"These are Papa's curiosity boxes. In the olden days, aristocrats and scientists would have a box or a room to store objects of art, of interest or of value." explained Andrew. "These boxes contain bits of information, objects and secrets. He used to call them his traveling insurance policies. These boxes never stay in one place for very long so they're hard to trace."

"What kinds of information is in them?" asked Anna warily.

"I vaguely remember a few things. Letters that the concerned parties may not want to fall into the wrong hands. Jewelry of significant meaning. Um, documents better left to molder into dust and never revealed. Things of that sort."

"Is there a catalog or a list of items?"

"There is. In Papa's head."

"Faison said he had two things concerning the Cassidines. One was something incriminating and the other was something they would dearly love returned." said Robert. "He must believe those things are in these boxes."

Mac looked at Robert. "You and Faison working together. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Desperate times make for strange bedfellows." Robert said cryptically. "Andrew, put these in the safe. We'll figure out how best to catalogue before we start looking through the bits and bobs."

"I don't like this, Robert." Anna whispered.

"Neither do I, luv." Robert whispered back. "We've gone this far. We can't turn back now."

"Why do I feel like there's a screw being turned and we're not the ones turning it." said Anna. Her eyes reflected her inner worry.

* * *

A/N: The Caracas Brief was explained in Chap 24. Lots of info to digest in this one. Suspects splattered over the chalkboard. The team is reeling from everything. How are you readers feeling? Queasy? Uneasy? Pulling your hair out?


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Patrick raised his hand. "So, which baddies are going down first?"

"We don't know that, Patrick. It's too early to tell." said Anna.

"I meant which one will the group be focused on first?"

"All of them."

"With just the people in this room and on the biggie screen there?" asked Patrick uncertainly.

"Pretty much." said Anna trying to keep her amusement in check. "Plus the PCPD."

"No FBI, WSB?"

"Not at the moment."

"Wouldn't our side get completely overwhelmed by superior numbers?"

"This isn't a video game." Anna laughed finally unable to hold it in. "This is a mind game. Gunfights, ambushes and things that go boom are not the first options. We're going to be smarter, more consistent, work harder and be more devious that the other side. And, if lady luck is on our side, we'll win."

"If?"

"All right, when," conceded Anna.

"Old school James Bond and Mission Impossible with the white-haired guy? Yeah, yeah, I can get into that." said Patrick with the first happy smile he'd had since the avalanche of information began.

"We've added a few modern touches to it here and there," said Robert. "The new generation may learn a thing or two. The old school dog is a little slower but its bite is just as effective."

Jacques, Sean, Giles, Tiffany, Anna, Andrew and Salim laughed at Robert's comments. The others didn't laugh.

"Here's the plan. This is our first and probably last, for a while anyway, full team gathering. We're going to split up into teams. Each team will focus on a specific adversary. Given that though, each one of us has to keep the big picture in mind. A piece of information that has no use within your team may be useful in another." said Anna.

"Let's lay out some ground rules." began Robert. "We're taking a big chance with so many non-professionals on the team. But as Robin has demonstrated we need you and your contributions to the team will be valuable. We are going to work as a team but some things will be the responsibility of the professionals. No exceptions."

"What things, Uncle Robert?" asked Maxie.

"The pros will decide who to bring on the team and what outsiders will be told when and where. Non pros cannot solicit help from outsiders or share information with them. I don't care if they're your boyfriend, girlfriend, lover, parent, best friend, whatever. If they are not on this team, you keep quiet. If you need help of ANY kind, ask a pro." Robert gestured with his hands emphatically. "There is one rule that shall remain inflexible. One rule. The pros will carry out ANY dirty work necessary. Non pros can defend themselves but under no other circumstance will inflicting bodily harm be sanctioned. We're not the shoot first and ask questions later types. That's the other side."

"And what if they start shooting?" asked Patrick. "We're just going to stand there?"

"No, you duck and run. If we execute together as a team, then we can protect each other properly." answered Robert. "Lastly, only the pros will carry weapons and only as needed. The exception will be Robin who has to carry a concealed weapon."

"The goal is ultimately to be the ones left standing at the end." Sean reminded the group. "That's going to be us. It has to be."

"Everyone clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded. Anna continued. "Here are the team assignments then. The Cassadine team will be Jacques, Giles, Andrew and myself. The Domino group will be Sean, Dianara and Andre. The Foundation group will be Robin, Patrick, Mac and Felicia. The Support group will be Tiffany, Maxie, Robert and Salim. The Support group's role will be to float among the other groups lending aid, manpower and help where they can like providing cover, security, diversions or to communicate information discreetly. Your focus will be on your team assignments however you'll also have to keep to your own cover work and day job."

"If you're not a good multitasker now, you will be by the end of all this." commented Robert.

"We've done a lot of digging already. But we need to be proactive. Our first team task is to flush them out." said Anna pacing in front of the group.

"They're here already?" asked Mac. "The Cassadines, obviously, but who else?"

"All of them have already begun operations here. The Foundation offering the grant at this time is too much of a coincidence." Anna nodded at Robin. "You have to be really, really careful."

"I will." Robin promised.

"D99 has already made one assassination attempt on Robert. We can't think it's the last. And Ashton is due in anytime." said Anna. "As for Helena, I don't know her well so I can't read her. We'll do some knowledge transfer, Jacques?"

"Naturally," agreed Jacques. "I shall enjoy watching you spar with Helena from afar, of course."

Anna grinned. "I've dealt with some vicious women before."

Jacques warned. "Do not underestimate Helena. She has survived thus far because of her ruthlessness and cunning. She is at her best in the long matches, the wars of attrition. Her will is a match to yours I dare say. Remember, even Faison is wary of her."

"I have a secret weapon against Helena." Anna patted Robert on the shoulder. "And if we find the two items so vital to the Cassidines, then the advantage shall be on our side."

"The female of any species is always more dangerous than the male. Human society has tried its best to reverse that natural axiom but it remains true." said Jacques. "Wait until the team is fully in hand and engaged to corner Helena."

"I don't like to be cornered either, Jacques." said Anna. "Our first offensive move will be the hospital fundraiser. Robert and I want to use the event to formally introduce Andrew to Port Charles. The rumors of my having another child died a long time ago. We believe that confirming those rumors will set off a ripple effect that will, hopefully, prove distracting and detrimental to their plans."

"How would unveiling Andrew to the world do all that?" asked Robin.

"Andrew is bait. They will eye him and not Emma. Emma's safety is always the highest priority." said Anna coolly. "We're going to do what we can to make sure that they know about Andrew, his acceptance into our family and his ownership of DigiMaze. These groups were eager enough when he was a baby. I think they will be even more so now."

"Andrew will be a moving target all the time. And Dad, too."

"Yes. While they are looking at Andrew and Robert, they won't notice our other activities." said Anna. "We're going to stop the arms deal first. That seems to be the most imminent event. Then we'll deal with the Foundation and the Cassadines."

"What about Emma's security?" Patrick asked. "Do we move in here?"

"That won't be necessary," said Robert. "We have your apartment under electronic monitoring now. Plus, discreet physical surveillance, which you're not aware of. I think it's best to have Emma here in the daytime and at home, as normal as possible."

"But ... but she'd be safer here." protested Patrick.

"You have to project as normal a behavior as possible." said Anna. "They can't know that we know what they know."

"Because if they know that we know what they know, we'll all be in danger." Robert added.

"Eventually, they'll know that we know that they know we know, but we want to delay that as long as possible." Sean clarified.

"Oh, yeah, makes sense," said Maxie.

Patrick looked at Maxie puzzled. "You got all that?"

"Sure. It's like a game of Keep Away and Hot Potato." said Maxie. "I mean you know what you know and you have to keep what you know to yourself because if the other side knew what you knew then everybody knows. What would the point of the game be then?"

"I feel a migraine coming." Patrick moaned. "Anyone have an aspirin or a mallet?"

"Have you thought of getting a bigger place, Robin?" asked Anna ignoring Patrick's question.

"We were thinking of getting a house after the wedding. I guess I'll start house hunting tomorrow." said Robin.

"Good. It'll be much easier to secure a house rather than an apartment."

A cuckoo clock on the wall reminded them that it was dinner time. Stomachs grumbled as savoury smells wafted in from the kitchen. Nestor was an artist in the kitchen apparently. Over dinner, talk turned to preparations for the upcoming fundraiser.

###

**In Vienna**

The persistent hissing sound of air being forced through a tube was a constant element. The dry antiseptic scent permeated everything from the bed linens to the upholstery. The room was comfortable even opulent but nothing could hide that it was a sick room. A couch, low table and a recliner filled the center of the room. Behind a divider, one could glimpse a hospital bed with many built in monitors.

On the recliner sat a woman of late middle age, slight of build with fine silvery hair. Her face was unlined but her azure eyes were hard and resolute reflecting a cold and bitter inner life of the mind. Her fingers tapped surely and quickly over the large laptop that sat on a movable tray over her lap.

"The Swiss police are as inept as usual," said Elena Preston Villiers aka Elena Cosgrove. "Even the bankers are becoming sloppy."

One of the doors into the suite swung open. Roger Barrett and his guest entered. Roger sat on the far side of the couch.

Elena looked up from her work and smiled in welcome and genuine delight. "I wasn't expecting a personal visit."

"It's Christmas. How couldn't I come and see how you are?" Helena Cassidine kissed Elena in the European custom on both cheeks. "You look much better than last I saw. And Roger says even busier."

"I have more energy with the new medication. Our work is never done, is it?" asked Elena turning away from the laptop and giving Helena her full undivided attention.

"No, never." Helena sat on the couch. She retrieved several folded newspapers from inside her handbag. "I came with your present and news." She gave one paper to Roger and two to Elena. "They're back and together. Publicly confirmed."

"Well, well, at last," said Elena. "They couldn't keep hiding forever." She quickly scanned the Port Charles Chronicles detailing the events of the market hostage crisis and the aborted bank robbery under the headline 'Heroes Again.'

Roger shook his head. "I still think they're no danger to us. Scorpio is a sick man. Anna," Barrett sighed. "Anna is a shell of her former self. She's a far cry from the woman who terrorized and fascinated me in the Biscayne Islands."

"You may yet prove to be right but I don't want anything going wrong. We are so close, closer than we have ever been." Elena insisted. "I will not leave anything to chance this time." She addressed Helena. "When will I meet Charlotte?"

"I don't fully trust her yet. Charlotte is a strong and capable ally but crafty. Not a bad combination at all however one must be careful."

"Yes, of course. I trust your instincts, Helena. We have been able to continue our mission without interference all these years because we are so careful." said Elena. "I must curb my impatience that is all."

Helena patted Elena's hands. "Soon, my dear, we shall have everything we want."

* * *

A/N: Are the wheels ever turning now! Who's connected to whom? Who are the real allies, the scapegoats, the true enemies, the traitors, the martyrs? The good guys and the baddies are all shifting and moving for the best spots. Who will be left standing at the end? Thoughts? Anyone go 'eeeeh' at the end?


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Robert pulled Mac aside as everyone began to leave the villa. Robert slipped a piece of paper into Mac's hand.

"Read this once you get home and in private." said Robert.

"All right, bro." Mac answered.

In the car, Mac listened absentmindedly as Maxie and Dianara discussed fashion, designers and the new studio. His mind went through all he had learned today but especially the little things that gave Robby away. Robert had certain mannerisms and physical movements that Mac knew like the back of his hand. Robert and Anna hadn't revealed everything to the group. He was certain of that.

His hand went to his breast pocket where Robert's note rested. This had to mean something important.

Later, in the privacy of his room, Mac unfolded the note. It said: "Go east three block and one block north. Take the truck parked at the corner. Follow the map of the back way to the villa. See you soon."

Mac followed the instructions and found himself driving down a rutted dirt road in a battered truck. By his reckoning, he gone two miles past the villa and then doubled back by this road. A flashlight flashing red and yellow in the distance made him slow down. He recognised Nestor and another man he didn't know both wearing yellow miners' helmets. The large dog Hestia strained at her leash.

"Hello, Mac. This is Lars." said Nestor. Follow us the rest of the way please. We go on foot from here." As Mac exited the truck, Hestia sniffed him. Hestia licked his hand. "Congratulations. You pass inspection."

"What would you have done if I hadn't?" asked Mac.

"You don't want to know." said Nestor. Lars secured a miner's hat on Mac's head and turned the headlamp on. "Hestia, run home."

Nestor removed her leash and she bounded ahead of them. The men went into the woods at a light jog their headlamps giving off just enough light to see their way by.

Breathless yet invigorated, Mac found himself walking down a long dock. A yacht lay tethered at the end of the dock. He paused to catch his breath. Lars and Nestor jogged past him. Mac made a mental note to start exercising again. He ran after the men.

As they got closer, the running lights on the boat were turned on casting an eerie blue green glow to the surrounding waters. The engine rumbled. A voice called out in the darkness. "Come on, Mac, hop to it. We don't have all night, mate."

It was just like Robby to put him through this extra exercise, thought Mac. His foot touched the boat's deck and it immediately veered away from the dock and into the river.

Mac was ushered into the main salon. Anna, Sean and Andrew waited there. Robert pushed a glass of juice into his brother's hand.

Mac sipped. "Should have told me I'd have a long night."

"You need a little excitement in your life." said Robert. "Take a seat."

"Right now boredom is looking really attractive, Robby." said Mac. "I know you're security conscious, Anna, but this is ... is ... freaking overkill."

"It's not me, Mac. It's all him." Anna pointed to Andrew.

"Brilliant, cold and paranoid. Just wonderful." said Mac about his just found nephew.

"This city does not inspire feelings of safety." replied Andrew.

"People with their private armies don't help the law and order situation." said Mac derisively.

"Easy, Mac." Anna touched Mac's shoulder to calm him. "Andrew, stop baiting your uncle. He's tired."

"He started it." Andrew shot back. "I won't put up with garbage talk."

"Trash talk! It's called trash talking!" said Mac. "The wunderkind doesn't know his slang."

"Whatever!" Andrew shouted back.

"Zip it both of you. Now." Anna commanded. Mac and Andrew subsided. "We brought you, Mac and Sean, here to give you some need to know information. Robert?"

"Sean, I told you before that we were not involving the WSB directly in this. There's a reason for it." Robert explained. "The WSB is no longer secure."

"What are you saying exactly?" asked Sean.

"We know there are three separate moles inside." said Robert. "The first belongs to Faison. This person was activated in 1992 and was chiefly responsible for doctoring the evidence against Anna. Faison left he or she to dry once he disappeared with Andrew. We believe that this person is still active but not in play. We do not know this person's identity."

"The second is under the payroll of the highest bidder. We have suspects but nothing concrete. He's burrowing into the agency's inner circle. Whoever he is, he's either very good, well placed or both. This free agent has sold information to D99 and continues to do so. This agent is after one bit of information that affects us greatly."

"In 2003, the WSB and the DVX reached an unusual state of détente. Years of discord ended. Together, the two organizations have worked together to reduce global arms and drug trafficking. With each year that passes, they're working better together and becoming more effective. This détente did not happen naturally. It was forced upon them by Andrew."

"Andrew?" said a very surprised Mac. Next to him Sean remained silent thinking carefully.

"Papa often disappeared for a few weeks at a time. But in 2003, he left and I couldn't contact him for the longest time. I couldn't find him. I p-p-panicked." Andrew swallowed. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. "I hacked into the WSB systems to see if it had ... data I could use. I installed a program to help me access the systems and f-forcibly peel the data open for me. I called this program Guardian."

"That's not possible. Systems are ultra secure."

"Now they are but not then." said Robert. "Andrew is good, really good, Sean. Go on, son."

"I also accessed the DVX systems. The DVX raided our home in Mauritius and I ran. The WSB detected my tracks and sent Father after me. He found me. Unfortunately, the DVX wanted me. I refined my Guardian program to give me absolute control of the WSB and DVX systems."

Sean rubbed his chin. "Define absolute, Andrew?"

"I can cause remote shutdowns at any time I want. I've made sure that all the data is proprietary to a Guardian controlled system framework. No application not ap-ap=approved by Guardian can use the data."

"You're holding their systems hostage." concluded Sean.

"Blunt and correct." said Andrew.

"What's the ransom?"

"In exchange for my freedom, I make sure that they have continued access to their systems. They harass me and I make their lives difficult. Leave me alone and they go about their normal business. I don't take sides, ever. If one side asks me for something, then I make sure the other side knows."

"They can't be too happy."

"No but until they can find a way to neutralise Guardian, they have to live with it."

"They could just kill you." said Mac.

"They could but they won't. I die and their systems go with me." said Andrew. "They've tested that theory and discovered I don't bluff worth a damn, especially where my life is concerned."

"They're not going to stop trying to free their systems." said Sean.

"I can't imagine they would. However, I have made them aware of the value of Guardian and, indirectly myself." said Andrew. "I've layered the best cryptographic programs on their systems. As a result, they have had no intrusion problems whatsoever. I've improved their data analytic applications allowing them to correlate and analyse data points faster and more efficiently. End result, improved identification of nefarious activities worldwide."

"Smart. Turn an otherwise one-sided relationship into a symbiotic one."

"That was the idea. Mutual benefit." said Andrew. "Mutual survival."

"Andrew is kept on full-time proximity surveillance by the WSB and the DVX. There are teams pre-assigned for his security." said Robert.

Mac nodded in full understanding. "Dianara and Hans Reinhardt. That's why they're here."

"Reinhardt is here?" asked a disbelieving Sean.

"Yes. He's the head of Andrew's DVX squads." said Anna.

"He's hardcore DVX. Their ideology is in his bones, a natural born killer. He can't be trusted." said Sean. "Who's in charge on the WSB end?"

Robert smiled. "Frisco."

"Who else?" laughed Sean then sobered quickly. "Dianara is definitely compromised."

"Unfortunately." said Anna.

"What does that mean?" asked Mac.

"If the moles find out she's with us and find proof of it, then she could be discharged, used against us without her knowledge or removed from the picture entirely."

"We can't let that happen."

"Dianara is all in. She's knows what's at stake." said Robert.

"We have to protect her." Mac insisted.

"We'll do what we can." said Robert. "That'll have to be enough."

"You'll protect Frisco but not her?" questioned Mac.

"Frisco AND Felicia protect themselves with no help from us. None. You don't give Dianara enough credit. She'll be fine."

"But -"

"We've stayed safe and undetected for years because we're independent and self-reliant. I will not compromise this operation because you think your girlfriend can't take care of herself."

"That's not -"

"End of discussion. You don't like it, fine. You've said your piece." said Robert with finality.

"What the hell has happened to you? You used to care."

"We sugar-coated this whole thing for the kids but this is the undiluted version you're getting. If you can't handle it, then get out right now." said Robert in brutal honesty. "Amateurs just slow us down."

"You know I can't back out. I'm in." Mac's jaw clenched. "Do your worse."

"If Dianara is in danger, we can pull her out but, in the meantime, she has a job to do. Let her do it, Mac." said Anna. "There are bigger stakes here."

"The word about Guardian is spreading. Or at least rumors are flying." said Robert. "Email intercepts prove that D99 knows that i had a role in the establishment of Guardian. They believe I know who created it. They want leverage to use against me to force me to reveal what I know."

"That leverage is Emma and Robin." Anna supplied. "Blackmail, kidnapping there are too many possibilities."

"And if I say anything, it leads to Andrew." said Robert. "If Guardian falls into the wrong hands, then so go the WSB and the DVX."

"Between a rock and hard place. I feel for you old buddy." said Sean. "What about the third mole?"

"We believe someone fairly high up is spreading dissension and discord in an effort to destroy the bureau from the inside. As long as Guardian is in place, they really can't do much. Guardian is so ... so embedded in the Bureau's functionality that removing it's influence would be difficult. Right now, our efforts are focused on identifying and eliminating the second mole." said Robert.

"Robin and Patrick were far too scared of anything happening to Emma. If we revealed all this, it would terrify them to near paralysis." said Anna. "We have three potential primary target vectors - Emma, Robert and Andrew."

"Wait a minute! The plan is to introduce Andrew at the fundraiser. Wouldn't that expose the entire family as targets?" Mac asked. "They'll have more potential leverage against Robby."

"It's a risk we're prepared to take in trade for the upside." said Anna. "Killing Robert or myself would take some effort on their part. That means that they have to make a commitment in resources perhaps go public themselves. And they could make mistakes that we can capitalise upon. Secondly, is that like it or not, we have a reputation of actively going on the offensive against the opposition. That may make them think twice or be careless. Thirdly, the group has worked under the radar for so long that it's reached the limits of what it can do. By being in the open, we'll have more options."

"So by having the villa secure, the transmitters, the team, the men and the store, you're trying to level the playing field." Sean concluded. "Smart again."

"You have to admit we're going to need all the advantages we can get." said Robert.

"There's something you're not saying." said Mac.

"What's that?"

"By going public with Andrew, you two will be positioning yourselves as shields. You'll both be doing everything in your power to draw fire towards you. That's the real plan, isn't it?"

"That should go without saying." Robert admitted.

Max reclined into his seat. "I understand then and I'm honored to be the last line of defense."

"As you should be, you good for nothing lay about." said Robert.

They discussed a few more details before parting for the evening. Nestor drove Mac back home while Lars did the same for Sean.

###

Anna and Robert lay in bed exhausted from the day but too keyed up to sleep.

"You need to talk to Mac about Andrew." said Anna adjusting the blanket around them. "Explain Aspergers to him."

"They were at loggerheads today weren't they?"

"I know Mac is unhappy about the Faison connection but he has to get over it."

"That's a tall order considering we haven't gotten over it."

"You haven't?" Anna turned to face Robert.

"No. I'm resigned to his ... his presence in our lives but one day in the future, I -"

Anna interrupted. "I'm trying to let it go. Let bygones be bygones for Andrew's sake."

"I can't. I've tried."

"Revenge can't last forever."

"It's simpler than that." Robert crossed his arms under his head. "It's pure hate. I've gotten better at controlling it around Andrew but he knows it's there. Will always be there."

"Robert, you don't think Faison will try to get Andrew back?"

"I put nothing past him. Right now, it suits his plan to let things be as they are." said Robert. "But you shouldn't worry about that. Andrew won't leave."

"You're sure of that? How?"

Robert chuckled. He enfolded Anna in his arms. "Because he's given his heart to a lady and the lady won't give it back. Emma's got her hooks into him and he loves it."

"He is amazing with her."

"We keep Emma safe and happy and we won't have to worry about Faison's undue influence on our son."

"If you say so." said Anna snuggling closer.

"I say so." Robert said turning the lights off.

###

The yacht Aphrodite docked at the Port Charles marina at the stroke of midnight. Aboard, Larry and Arielle Ashton slept soundly as did the yacht's captain. As night descended and the marina quieted, three shadowy figures emerged from the Aphrodite. They made their silent way out of the marina and disappeared into the dock area.

They had an assignment and they would carry it out the next day.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**December 30, 2008 Main Street 7 AM **

Two figures jogged down the street. In their track outfits they contrasted highly against the businessmen and women walking briskly to their jobs. Off to the side, delivery trucks jockeyed for parking spots. Street vendors opened their kiosks and put out their wares for the day.

"Whose idea was this?" Asked Mac between heaving breaths.

"You called me to go jogging with you. I'd say the idea was yours." said Dianara jogging in place.

"I think ... think my legs have fallen off." Inside his windbreaker, Mac's shirt was plastered to his body by perspiration. "Alway thought that ... that I was in good shape."

"After a few days, your body will acclimate. You're trying to do too much, too soon." Dianara leaned against a storefront and stretched her legs.

"Don't ... don't have the time. Gotta be ready." Mac breathed deeply. "I'm go-gonna be in shape if ... if it kills me."

Two fashionably dressed young ladies walked past them then came back.

"Dad? Is that you?" asked Maxie. "What are you doing?"

"Dying," answered Mac.

"Good morning, Maxie." Dianara flashed a dazzling smile at Maxie and her companion. "Give your dad a few days and he'll be training for the marathon."

"Probably," said Maxie cheerfully. "Dianara, this is my friend and coworker at Crimson Lulu Spencer. Lulu, this is Dianara Amanti."

Lulu seemed suitably blitzed and numb with awe. She managed a mumbling "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Lulu. Where is your office?"

"Two blocks down in the Wentworth Building." said Maxie. "Come by anytime. How's the studio going? Do you know when you'll open?"

"Going really well. I'm planning a January 5th opening. We'll have a cocktail party I think." said Dianara. "And, before you ask, yes, you may cover it. In fact, an exclusive would be the way to go."

"I would pay to go to the opening," said Maxie.

Dianara's phone began ringing. She silenced the ring and read the display. "I forgot something that ... that the building contractor needs for the studio today." She looked at Max. "I'll see you tomorrow same time, okay." She didn't wait for Mac's response, instead, she kissed him full on the lips, brief but meaningful. "Bye, girls." Dianara sprinted off towards home.

"So, you're just dating, right?" Maxie asked a red-faced Mac.

"Yeah, we are. Don't read too much into it." warned Mac.

"Didn't have to. That kiss was enough. She's got you marked, Dad."

"Excuse me?"

"That kiss means that she's tagged you for herself."

"For the love of ... where do you get this nonsense?" asked Mac exasperated. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know. You girls have a good day. I'm going to hobble home now."

###

**The Apartment Building 8:30 AM **

Robin fumbled with her keys while keeping a hold on Emma's carrier. Her cell rang. The keys dropped to the floor.

"Yes?! What is it?" answered Robin. "I instructed the patient to go ahead with the procedure. She was supposed to have been scheduled for an MRI today."

A pair of hands picked up the keys. A pair of eyes looked with interest but not warmth on the sleeping child. The keys were dangled in the air.

"I authorize the MRI. Go ahead and do it. I'll be in for my afternoon rotation. I'll take a look at the scans then. Thanks!" Robin closed the phone. She saw the keys held by a shaggy haired young man in baggy jeans and an NYC sweatshirt. She noticed he had a red stud earring on his left earlobe.

"I believe this is yours," said the man.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I need two more hands."

"I know the feeling. Here you go." He handed the keys to Robin. "I'm Charlie Miller by the way. I guess you're one of my neighbors."

Robin looked at Charlie and the door of the apartment opposite her own. "Oh, you're moving in next door?"

"Yeah, me and some college friends. Gotta save money somehow." Charlie smiled. "What a cute baby."

"The light of my life. I have to go. Hope you and your friends like it here." said Robin hefting the carrier. She began to walk away. "See ya!"

Charlie kept his eye on them until they disappeared around the corner. He stepped a few meters to his own door and rapped on it - two raps then a pause and three raps. "it's Charlie."

The door was opened by another man of middle age but blonde where Charlie was dark haired.

"Contact has been made." said Charlie.

"First impressions?" This from a slender, olive-skinned woman emerging from the bedroom. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail. Dressed in a knit shirt and jeans Maria Ormez could have passed for a typical college student.

"Tiny thing. Friendly and open. Not suspicious. Harried and hurried like a new mother would be." answered Charlie.

"And the child?" asked Maria.

"She was sleeping. Cute. Seemed docile enough." said Charlie. "This delivery is a piece of cake. Why did they send three of us, Franjo?"

"Orders are orders." said Franjo Curic. "And it's Frank. Practice using it."

"We make the delivery and stay around." said Maria. "For how long, Frank?"

"As long as we are required." answered Frank.

"Any trainee coulda done this 'ere job. No sense wastin' our talents." Charlie complained in his original Cockney accent. "When it comes to it, a mouse like 'er won't put up a fight."

"Think of it as a vacation. I'll do a first recon. I'll call when I want to switch off. You two get to your assignments. If I'm in a good mood, I'll treat you to dinner out." ordered Frank.

Frank Curic picked up his coat and covered his military style hair style with a knit cap. He made his way to General Hospital on foot. He would study the terrain around the hospital paying attention to cafes, coffee shops, stores, possible hiding places and alleyways. Over the next few days, his team would know a lot more about Robin Scorpio and her baby. Then they would make the delivery.

###

**Quartermaine Mansion 9 AM**

"Tracy! Always a pleasure to see you." Larry Ashton embraced his ex-wife. If he noticed Tracy's stiff posture, he didn't remark upon it. "You remember Arielle?"

"Of course, how could I forget," Tracy exchanged air kisses with Arielle. "Please sit down."

With long practice, Larry went to pour them drinks.

"None for me, please, Ashton." said Tracy.

"What? Have you become a teetotaler with all this corporate responsibility? How about a scotch on the rocks or a gin and tonic?" cajoled Larry.

"No, no. I need a clear head right now." said Tracy. "Um, I have meetings later."

"You know what they say about all work and no play," said Arielle lightly.

Tracy smiled. "I'll make sure to play later. Believe I will enjoy it."

Ashton gave Arielle her drink and he sat down next to her. They faced Tracy who sat in the armchair. "So, old bean, what's going on in Port Charles?"

Tracy was silent for a minute. "We're organizing a fundraiser for the pediatric pavilion to be named in Alan's memory. Ned and Brooke have promised me that they'll be attending. I'm waiting to hear from Dillon."

"We were heartbroken to hear about Alan. How is Monica?" asked Larry his voice dripping with concerned sincerity. "Is there anything we can do for her? Anything at all."

"Monica is doing well all things considered. If you want to help, attend the fundraiser. It's at times like these that ... that ... family is so important. We, Quartermaines, have always stood strong and united when the cause is ... is worthwhile."

"Naturally, naturally." Ashton grasped Arielle's hand. "We will certainly attend the fundraiser, won't we, Arielle?"

"Yes. We would love to attend." said Arielle graciously. "When will it be?"

"Thursday, January 8th," said Tracy.

"That soon?"

"Well, you see, just between us, the construction costs went over budget so we're forced to raise funds for operating capital earlier than we expectd." said Tracy in a conspiratorial tone. "And the family is underwriting the interim budget."

"How very generous but certainly not surprising." said Ashton. "That's wonderful news, Tracy. You know, when we were in New York we saw the most amazing footage of a hostage crisis at Neuman's Market. Terribly exciting!"

Tracy laughed. "Trust Anna and Robert to make their presence felt."

"They're not the type to stand idly by while wrong is being committed." said Ashton. "They're here for the holidays I suppose. Anna must find this place rather boring compared to London or Paris."

"I believe they've decided to stay longer." said Tracy. "Spend time with their new grandchild."

"Ah, yes, the happy new addition." murmurred Arielle. "Most likely they will stay for the New Year celebration and then leave."

"Hmm, maybe. I think I heard Robert mention that he would be doing some consulting work with the PCPD."

"Once a lawman, always a lawman, eh." said Ashton. "When did he say this?"

"A few days ago. They came here to pay a visit to Daddy. He and Anna are close, you know."

"They are?" asked Arielle.

"Anna was the one that found Daddy in the islands and brought him back here." explained Tracy.

"Ahh, I always thougth it was Robert." said Ashton.

"Well, Daddy had a letter for Robert detailing the threats on his life from the Cartel but it was Anna that investigated the matter." said Tracy. "You can't imagine how grateful we are to the Scorpios."

"You said they came here. Have they aged as gracefully as we have?" joked Ashton. His lips smiled but his eyes did not. "I thought Robert was very ill."

"If he was, he's not anymore." Tracy supplied. "He and Anna looked wonderful. Ready to tackle the next evildoer."

"They can be persistent when they catch scent of a trail." said Ashton. "Well, they're made for that sort of thing. It would exhaust me, wouldn't it, darling?"

"Both of us surely." said Arielle with nauseating sweetness.

"How long will you be visiting?" asked Tracy.

"Some weeks. The Aphrodite is getting a quick refit. You know how nervous I get crossing the pond in an unfit craft." said Ashton. "We were thinking that perhaps we could avail ourselves of your hospitality for the duration of our stay. The boat may not be habitable during the refit you see.

Tracy took a deep breath. "No. That's not going to be possible. Ned, Brook and Dillon will be staying here. And the other guest rooms are a mess."

"A little elbow grease and I'm sure they'll be set to rights in no time." said Ashton with all the scrapegrace charm he possessed.

"You misunderstand. We had a very bad storm and that side of the mansion's roof had leaks, lots of leaks. We don't check the guest rooms too often so the water damage is .... is bad. Remember, your mildew and mold allergies, Ashton?"

"Oh, gawd, yes. Not to worry. We will take lodgings at the hotel." said Ashton. "Problem solved."

"That would be best I think." Tracy looked at her watch. "If you're not busy, would you like to have dinner here tomorrow night? But if you have business, then we can reschedule for when you're available."

"As a matter of fact, I am involved in a deal that may prove to be very lucrative. I'm always willing to share the spoils." Ashton laughed at his own lame joke. "I would like to talk about it with you and Edward, maybe, over lunch tomorrow. Would that work for you?"

Tracy fingered her earring. "That would be fine. Let's have it here, hmm. Much more conducive to discussing business."

"Splendid! We'll let ourselves out, Tracy. I'll see you tomorrow about lunchtime."

Tracy made sure the Ashtons were out the front door before sagging into her chair in literally shaking with relief and tension. "Alice! Alice!"

"Yes, Mrs. Luke?" said Alice.

"Tell Ace to bring me to the office in an hour. I need to take a very hot shower first." Tracy shivered in disgust. "My skin feels slimy."

"We just had the exterminators in last week. Should I call them back in?"

"No. This ... this INSECT only has two legs. I'll deal with it personally." Tracy took the stairs two at a time focused on visions of Ashton skewered and slowly rotating over an open raging fire.

###

**Villa Scorpio 10 AM**

Andrew sat slumped at the kitchen table. His dark blue robe was carelessly tied about his waist. His hair was standing on end. His mother carefully wrapped one of his hands around a steaming cup of coffee. By his nose, she gently waved a scone. His traitorous senses were reacting to the tantalizing smells coaxing his tired brain from its slumber.

"Wake up, Andrew. We're due at the Quartermaines at one thirty exactly." Anna slid a rasher of bacon closer to Andrew's plate. Then she slathered on a generous amount of plum jam on the scone. She heard a rumble from Andrew's stomach. "Emma's here."

It required immense effort just to open his eyes but he did. "Hmm, whazzat?"

"Robin's here for brunch." said Anna. "And Emma is sleeping in the nursery."

"You're babysitting today, remember?" said Robin. "I can always call Judy to look after Emma."

Andrew sat up rubbing his eyes. "No need. Mustn't .. shirk my duty." After the third sip of coffee, animation seemed to return to him. "After I am declared de-facto ruler of the world, do you know what my first proc-proclamation shall be?"

"I'm afraid to ask." said Robin. "What?"

"I would mandate that all perky morning people be less ... perky. Else, if they cannot control their unnatural tendency to said perkiness, tis shall be hard labor at dawn. Ha! See if anyone wants to get up early after that."

Anna raised a brow as Andrew slathered even more jam on his scone. "What time did you go to sleep?"

"Um, erm, four hours ago," said Andrew through a mouthful.

"I checked on you at 2AM and you were asleep."

"I was. I woke up 'cause I'd thought of some new algorithms. I wanted to get them on paper before I forgot."

"Shall I drug you so you can get the proper amount of sleep?" asked Anna.

"Aspies often have trouble sleeping." Robin added helpfully. "I'll prescribe some Ambien or Serzone for you."

"No drugs. I loathe them. I can't focus with them in my system." said Andrew.

"That's the narcotic effect. You 're not supposed to try to fight it. Do you have any known drug interactions?" asked Robin.

"Hmm, I had seizures once after taking something." said Andrew. "I can't remember what I took though."

"Do you normally take sleeping pills?"

"No."

"So, you often make do with four hours or less of sleep?" Robin asked. "That's not healthy for anyone."

"I'm a bit of a streaky sleeper. I can go for days and days with little sleep then crash and burn for twenty-four hours straight."

"A zombie is no good to the team." said Anna. "Robin, give me a prescription for sleeping pills for Andrew."

"Mother, that won't be necessary." Andrew protested.

"I hope not but I want it just in case."

Andrew put his hands up in the air. "All right. I'll make sure to get at least six hours of sleep tonight and tomorrow night."

"How about a nap after lunch?" pressed Anna.

"An hour nap or rest. I may not be sleeping just relaxing." Andrew countered.

"Fair enough. No phone or computer."

"Done!" Mother and son shook hands on the deal. "Speaking of phones, Robin, I've got some phones for you to pick from in the study later."

"Bring it on!" said Robin.

"They'll look like any IPhone except for the casing. All calls use the Iridium satellite system not land-based carriers. There is some latency on connection but the call quality is very good. Video transmission and receipt is done through a combination of 3G and WiFi if the satellite link is inadequate." Andrew explained. "There's a thorough tutorial on the phone. I've added the applications to allow you to access and control the electronics in your apartment, for example."

Robin poured herself another cup of coffee. "And that means?"

"You can check if anyone is in your apartment before you come in. You can access the small cameras we have attached to Emma's carrier and crib and the nursery here, too."

"I like that - a mobile baby monitor."

"And, of course, you can turn the alarms on or off as you choose. We've set up alarms for intrusion detection and general warnings." said Andrew. "You can access Simon. I think you'll find that using his medical library is very convenient."

"Can I use it like a regular IPhone or IPod?" asked Robin.

"Functionally, it is one and works just like one. You can load music, set up your mail and contacts or watch movies." said Andrew. "The hard drive is partitioned such that if you plug it into a computer not recognized by the security protocol it will put a protective wall on the proprietary material without disabling the hardware."

"Got it."

"There's a silent alarm that you set off without anyone knowing. We'll know though. There's silent surveillance where the phone records audio and video while seeming to be turned off." said Andrew. "And, the obligatory self destruct program, too."

Robert and Sean entered through the front door carrying boxes. Behind them came Lars and Nestor also box laden.

"Did you get everything?" Anna gave Robert a quick kiss.

"More there than I remembered." said Robert. "Morning, children. I always wanted to say that."

They all laughed with him.

"Any scones left?" asked Sean. He grabbed one for himself.

Anna poured coffee for Sean and Robert. "Now that Andrew has joined the land of the living, we can sync up schedules. Andrew, Sean and I will be at the Quartermaines for lunch. Afterwards, Sean and I want to check out the theater for ourselves. Tiffany will join us there. We'll take Emma with us. If anyone asks, Andrew's the au pair."

"Lovely," commented Andrew.

"I thought you'd like that." Anna continued. "Afterwards, Sean gets dropped off at the hotel and I return here with Emma. Did you have plans for later, Andrew?"

"Not really. I just want to walk downtown and check on the warehouse. I'd like to meet Suki face to face. I'll come back with Salim. Don't expect us for dinner." said Andrew.

"Robert, do you need anything in town?"

"No, I'm fine. I want to check Robin out on the Asp - accuracy and handling tests - before she leaves with it. Then tonight I want to open the boxes." said Robert.

"All right. But Andrew knocks off early." Anna looked pointedly at her son. "He needs his sleep."

"Yes, Mother." said Andrew meekly. Sometimes one had to pick their battles carefully, especially with his mother.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**December 30, 2008 Quartermaine Mansion 1:30 PM **

"Thank you for seeing us, Edward," said Anna as she, Sean and Andrew carrying Emma entered the Quartermaines' parlor.

"Not at all, my dear. I expect Tracy any minute." Andrew placed Emma on the low coffee table and Edward indulged himself with a peek. Emma was awake and grinned at him. "How are you, little lady? Hmm, feisty already I see."

"Oh, yes, she has a mind of her own." said Anna.

Sean extended his hand to the Quartermaine patriarch. "Edward, it's been too long."

The two men shook hands. "I miss our business deals together, Sean."

"Well, as it happens, that's why we're here," Sean sat down opposite Edward who sat in the armchair. Andrew had requested that Sean take the lead in negotiating the Majestic property deal. "But first, some introductions, Anna?"

Andrew had remained standing up near the door. He pulled at the edges of his navy blue suit before straightening his tie. In his mind, his attire did not serve his au pair cover at all but he had insisted. He always tried to project a proper business demeanour when doing deals and that very much included his clothing.

The front door closing made Andrew turn. Tracy dashed past him without a second glance and into the parlor.

"Hello, not late am I?" asked Tracy breathlessly. "Anna, Sean?"

"Right on time," said Sean taking her hand and kissing it. "You've only gotten better with age. Something I can't say for myself."

Anna smiled at Tracy as she made a circuit of the room. Her IPhone was held out scanning the room for electronic devices. She was used to Sean's harmless flirtations but she could see Andrew studying Sean intently. Perhaps, he's trying to pick up tips, she thought. Her son had had only Robert and Faison to pattern himself after. To her mind, Mac and Sean were better social role models though neither man had the strong presence of Andrew's two fathers. Her son had an outgoing personality within the family and she was going to help him overcome his near debilitating social shyness. According to Robert, Andrew was far more at ease in adult company. Anna was looking forward to Andrew meeting people of his own age like Tiffany's daughter Belle.

"Sean, where's Tiffany? She never lets you wander too far." observed Tracy.

"Alas, she and our daughter Annabelle are at the hotel. Be patient, my sweet, we may yet have a rendezvous." Sean flirted back.

"All the good ones are taken." said Tracy. "I have some news for you, Anna."

"Before we get to that I was just about to introduce you to Andrew, my son. Robert's and mine." Anna gestured towards Andrew.

The Quartermaines looked closely at Andrew not so much shocked as acutely curious.

"You WERE busy during those years you were away," whipped Tracy. Anna smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response.

Edward addressed Andrew. "I hope you take up after your parents, young man. They're good people."

"I do my best," Andrew extended his hand to Edward. "I'm Andrew Scorpio, Mr. Quartermaine, sir."

Edward gripped the younger man's hand. "Good grip. Polite. With your mother I wouldn't expect less."

Andrew moved towards Tracy and extended his hand to her. Unlike Sean he did not kiss it. "Mrs. Quartermaine-Spencer, a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can deal fairly and profitably together today and in the future."

"Straight to the point. I like that." Tracy shook his hand. "Call me Tracy."

"My card," Andrew removed two business cards from his top pocket and handed them to Edward and Tracy.

Tracy read the card. "How very interesting."

"If there were more young people like you, I would have more faith in the future." said Edward.

"You know of my company?" Andrew asked.

"Daddy and I discussed it at length when the news first became public." said Tracy. "I did some research. You run a solid company. In fact, we have long thought of diversifying into the technology field but it's not a core strength for us. You may be able to change that."

"You don't seem too surprised about me, I mean." said Andrew.

"My boy, Anna and Robert Scorpio are the last people I would ever suspect or running a scam on us outside of an investigation." said Edward.

"Sean Donely is a different matter though," Tracy gave Sean a knowing look which Sean answered with a roguish grin.

Anna finished scanning and sat at the far end of the couch.

Andrew could sense there was a story behind that comment but wisely refrained from asking more questions about it. Andrew looked at Sean. "Let's do business."

"Andrew and I have formed a holding company Trident Media Ventures. TMV is interested in purchasing the Quartermaine property known as the Majestic Theater plus four of the surrounding buildings which are also owned by ELQ." said Sean.

"The Majestic is owned by the family trust if I remember correctly. The rest is owned by ELQ Real Estate, yes." said Edward.

"The properties haven't been seriously developed in at least two decades, Edward. I remember when I was here that there were a few businesses in those buildings but nothing came of it." said Sean. "Why not let us take it off your hands?"

"Let's see a price on the table first." said Tracy.

Andrew took a seat behind the desk. It was the best vantage point to observe three experienced hagglers bargaining with each other in a fair if competitive manner. There was a lot he stood to learn.

"Since the Majestic is in the family trust, we're prepared to offer cash up front." Sean took out a business card and turned it over. He scribbled a figure on it and gave it to Edward. "Please note that figure is a little above fair market value. This is not assuming any tax liability upfront."

Tracy and Edward traded the card to each other but said nothing.

"Now, the remaining properties are owned by ELQ. The buildings are not in a condition that is suitable for our needs and we expect to incur substantial development costs." Sean scribbled on another card. "An all cash deal in this instance is out of the question. We are offering instead a trade consisting of forty percent cash and sixty percent stock in TMV. The TMV stock would equate to a 7 percent ownership stake in TMV for the Quartermaine family not ELQ."

"You're valuing TMV share price pretty high." said Tracy cagily.

"You know me and you've researched DigiMaze. If anything, we're valuing too low." said Sean.

"Our plans for the new combined complex is ambitious but our internal guidance is strong and trending upward in the near future." added Andrew.

Edward glanced shrewdly at Andrew. "Why the trade to the family and not ELQ?"

"May I be frank?" asked Andrew. The Quartermaines nodded together. "ELQ stock is partly owned by, shall we say, less than legitimate entities. I do not ever associate with such parties. Ultimately, it's bad business and I don't bother with it. Additionally, based on past dilution, the Quartermaine family's own stake in ELQ is fragmented. In one or two generations, the family will, technically, lose their current dominant stake in the business. There is no obvious family succession plan that I came across in my research. Why would I tether myself to a sinking ship?"

Anna covered her mouth with a hand. That was very frank of her son. To her surprise, neither Tracy or Edward seemed offended. Edward was smiling.

"Excellent analysis," said Edward.

"You're aware of our situation and yet you're willing to trade for stakes in your new venture. Why?" asked Tracy sharply.

"We have faith in the Quartermaines, Tracy. It's ELQ that I want to stay far, far away from, at this time." answered Andrew. "You may yet be able to buy back more ELQ stock from certain current investors. Until then, I prefer not to deal with an unstable fractious board of directors."

"So, are the terms in your ballpark?" Sean pressed hard for resolution. "If not, we want to know now so we can consider our other options."

Edward and Tracy looked at each other. Tracy said. "The terms are acceptable. Daddy, we can use the cash from the Majestic purchase as the payment for the second set of properties. It will seem as if the family purchased it back. That should pacify the board."

"All right. I do have one condition of sale." said Edward. "I want to keep the involvement of the Quartermaines in TMV a secret for now. Except for Tracy, Monica and myself, no one else will know."

"Daddy, if this is about the inheritance trust, we -" Tracy began.

Edward gestured emphatically. "No, Tracy. Andrew is correct. We have to regain more ELQ stock in the near future and deal with some less than savoury stockholders. Profits from our TMV shares will go a long way towards building a buy back fund."

"We buy out Sonny Corinthos you know where that money will go towards." warned Tracy.

"Before I'm dead and rotted in the ground, I want Corinthos out of my company. I didn't work all these years for him or his kind. I doubt that Jason will ever want those shares back. It was folly for him to give it to that mobster. And sheer stupidity that we let that happen." said Edward angrily. "We'll wait a little while and stockpile cash on the sly. I assume that our earnings can be deferred on the TMV books?" asked Edward.

Sean let Andrew answer. "We cannot defer earnings without reinvestment, however, we can shift them to another category. I don't want to get too creative."

"That's fine." said Edward. "In the meantime, let's wait out Corinthos. Who knows he may need money in the future and we can buy it back at a very low price."

"Ah, I see. Very shrewd, Daddy," said Tracy. "We have a deal, gentlemen."

"Funds for the purchase of the Majestic will be wired tomorrow morning plus forty percent for the second parcel." said Sean. "It's so nice when a deal can be so civilly completed."

"Agreed. I didn't get so much as a twinge of indigestion this time," said Edward. "Shall we have lunch?"

"Yes, and I can let you know what Ashton said." put in Tracy.

They all made their way to the dining room where a delicious lunch awaited them. Tracy filled them in on Ashton's plans while Edward began a campaign to woo Andrew to invest in ELQ and take a board seat. A sharp young man with integrity was not something to be wasted he thought.

"How old are you, Andrew?" asked Edward.

"Sixteen, sir."

"Very good." said Edward. "Fine boy you have here, Anna."

"Robert and I think so." Anna replied. "Before I forget, Robin told us about the fundraiser. I had some ideas."

"Like what?" asked Tracy.

"Ideas to, um, motivate people to buy tickets and attend." said Anna. "Mac is seeing Dianara Amanti. I thought having her attend and maybe publicise the event through her new studio would be a good idea. The more publicity the better."

"I still can't believe it," confided Tracy. "They do make a striking couple."

"A beautiful woman can cure many ills." said Sean.

"You never change," said Tracy. "You and Tiffany are coming. I won't take no for an answer."

"I was wondering about the entertainment, Tracy. What is it going to be?" asked Anna.

"Brook has committed to singing a few songs for us. There will be a bachelor auction plus a live auction of donated products or services. We will be displaying some local artists and their works will be donated." said Tracy.

"Andrew, you must meet my delightful granddaughter, Brook-Lyn Ashton. Remember that name." said Edward.

"Um, yes, sir."

"I shall make a point to introduce you." assured Edward to a now uncertain Andrew. "She's a little older than you but age is not important is it if two people get along?"

"I ... I g-g-guess not, s-sir." Andrew managed to say.

"What about an additional performer, say Katherine Delafield?" Anna caught Sean's curious look at her.

"That ... that would be incredible! She hasn't done a concert in at least three years." said Tracy.

"Her kind of music I can actually listen to." commented Edward.

"I can't promise anything but I will talk to her and see if she would consider." said Anna. Anna gave Sean a look of her own that clearly said she'd fill him in later.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**December 30, 2008 Villa Scorpio 1 PM **

The King of Hearts flipped through the air end over end. A crack of a rifle and the King fluttered to the ground a hole neatly burning though it's torso.

"That's my girl!" crowed Robert.

"It's good genes, Dad." said Robin smiling as she straightened from a textbook firing stance. Automatically, she put the safety back on the Asp.

"Neither your mother nor I can shoot like that." said Robert. "And you haven't been practicing?"

Robin chuckled. "The only time I go to the range is when I'm in a rage. It's good therapy. How's Andrew? A natural shot?"

"Yes and no. Andrew refuses to carry any weapons whatsoever. He is trained to shoot but he doesn't have your, shall we say, affinity for things that go boom. That comes from your mother." said Robert. "Andrew prefers projectiles. He's deadly with a boomerang, a bolo, knives, darts, throwing stars. Don't ever challenge him to archery. He's a regular Robin Hood with a crossbow."

"I've read that Aspies don't like loud noises." said Robin.

"They don't? Maybe that's true in his case." Robert looked at his watch. " Let's head back to the house. Don't you have to be at the hospital soon?"

"Hmm, yes, I suppose."

"What?! No patients to save today?"

"I'd rather be here ... with everybody. Like the old days."

Robert smiled. "It feels that way doesn't it? It's like an old sweater that just feels right."

Robin snaked one arm around Robert's waist as then headed back towards the main house. "I've missed this. I didn't know how much."

"So have I." agreed Robert placing a kiss on his daughter's head. "We're going to have more of these days you'll see."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I want to believe that, Dad. I really do ... but -"

"But a part of you is expecting us to fly the coop any day now."

"Yeah. Can you blame me?"

"No, sweetheart, I can't. In your place, I would feel the same way." Robert sighed sadly. "I will say that ... that my globe trotting ways have been greatly reduced. I'm tired, Robin. I can admit that now. So is your mother in her own way. We want to ease into some kind of peace."

"Um, Dad, breaking news, you're not exactly slowing down now."

Robert laughed. "This caper is not our last hurrah. Far from it. But your mother said something very telling to me. She said that she was tired of waiting. Waiting for us to be together, to be a family. Tired of waiting for that perfect time because there is no perfect time."

"And this is your perfect place?"

"As close to it as possible." said Robert. "We've sacrificed too much along the way. Now, we want to be just a little selfish. We want to let the world go its merry way round and round while we get off and do our own thing."

"You're still busting the bad guys."

"They're the ones coming after us and we're going to finish it on our terms. That hasn't changed." said Robert. "After we got married the first time, your mum and I had such plans. We were retiring from the Bureau to go off into the country and make babies."

Robin giggled. "You and Mom as country squire and farmer's wife. I can't picture it."

"It's true. Really." said Robert. "Look! Here we are on a farm. Several decades after but still. And our baby has her own baby."

They reached a knoll where a single tall old oak tree stood. Robert stopped to catch his breath.

Robert looked down earnestly at his first born child. "I can't promise that things will be as they once were. That's in the past and recreating the past in the present is ... is a futile exercise. I want YOU to know that your mum and I WANT to be here. We're going to be giving you misguided parental advice all the time. We want to babysit Emma as often as you'll let us. We're going to spoil her rotten. We're going to help Andrew in anyway we can to be what he wants to be. Most of all, Robin, I want to be a part of YOUR life if you'll let me."

Robin threw herself into her father's arms. "If you leave again, I'm ... I'm going to hunt you down and bring you back."

Robert rubbed his cheek against Robin's hair. "I'm going to stick to you like glue, sweetheart. Promise."

###

**The Quartermaine Mansion 2 PM **

"If I may ask, sir, why a movie theater? It seems an odd investment for you." asked Andrew.

"Before I answer, I want to know what your plans are." countered Edward.

"I'd like to restore it. I haven't been inside but from the prospectus and a brief look at the property I believe that it was quite grand - a large screen, plush velvet seats, an orchestra pit, carpeted aisles with balconies on either side of the stage. I want to return it to its roots." Andrew explained. "I think that it could be an anchor to an entertainment complex melding the past, the present and the future."

"Yes, that is a very unique idea." said Edward.

"I'd like to have live shows and performances at the theater. Mother, Port Charles doesn't have a dedicated dance troupe, ballet or whatever, does it?" asked Andrew.

"Not per se. There are dance studios, of course, but no permanent performance space." answered Anna. "As close as we are to New York City, it makes sense just to go there."

"Then there is a definite niche in need of filling." said Andrew. "DigiMaze will take the three story building directly opposite the theater on the square. Rather, the square that I'm envisioning. As for the other two buildings, there are many possibilities from dance studios, internet cafes, recording studios, art galleries and the like."

"The radio station has a full recording studio." said Edward.

"Does it?" asked Andrew intrigued.

"Oh, yes. The government wanted to make sure that we had the ability to broadcast news and updates if the other stations on the relay were ever taken down as in a nuclear attack. And not just a studio. There was a reception area, a break room, a green room, a writers room and two studios. Now, the equipment is decades old but in their day they were top of the line." said Edward proudly.

Looks were exchanged between Anna, Sean and Andrew upon hearing Edward's description.

"It was the fifties and the government was keen on making sure we were secure and self-reliant. I even had to install two large generators in the basement." Edward continued.

"Edward, it sounds as if the radio station area is extensive with many rooms. I looked at the floorplans included in the prospectus and the available square footage is too small to house all of that." said Sean.

Edward chuckled. "Ah, we did it with mirrors, Sean."

"Mirrors?"

"From the outside the theater seems small but that's an optical illusion. The marquee outside is very gaudy and outsized but those qualities mask the size of the theater itself. If you take out the marquee in front, you're left with a three story building. With the marquee, it looks like two." Edward explained. "Those blueprints were from the initial construction. It's a ... a rabbit warren of rooms now. The stage managers to facilitate movement from floor to floor had spiral staircases built INTO the walls. Stagehands and actors would use these stairs to get on and off the stage quickly. I know there was a trapdoor on the stage that goes down into the basement. Then there's the cellar where the government put in a lead lined room."

"Excuse me?" asked a startled Andrew.

Edward put his arms up. "I don't know why they wanted one but they did. I've never gone down there myself. Lila had a fanciful notion that there was tunnel down there. How ridiculous!"

"New York City has those old tunnels built in the thirties and forties, right? I don't think Port Charles has anything similar." Andrew helped himself to the tiramisu. It was his second.

"Actually, there are very old catacombs underneath parts of the city." said Sean.

"Yes, they run from the Asian Quarter to the docks and who knows where else." Anna comment was casually made but her thoughts were far from casual. If there was an access tunnel underneath the theater that led to the catacombs, it opened up a host of possibilities.

"Were they ever mapped?" Andrew asked.

"I don't think so. The catacombs are a natural feature of the geography and terrain not manmade." noted Sean. "The utility companies find them very convenient though."

"There seems to be a lot more to Port Charles than meets the eye." Andrew declared.

"I'd like to know more about you," said Tracy. "If my math is correct, Anna, you had to have been pregnant when that man, um, Cesar Faison, kidnapped you."

"I was." admitted Anna. "Fortunately, Andrew was healthy."

"i know you had amnesia for what seems like forever. Did Robert take care of Andrew, then?"

"Yes, he did take care of our son." said Anna. "It's classified, Tracy. Andrew is here now and we would like to formally introduce him as our son at the fundraiser. Most of our friends will be there after all."

Tracy laughed. "Andrew's come out ball?"

"Something like that," said Anna smiling. "Until then, we'd like it if you kept Andrew's identity to yourselves. Why ruin the surprise?"

Tracy studied Anna closely. Being a complex woman herself, Tracy understood Anna completely. "This is part of the unmentionable thing."

"Yes. We need the element of surprise." Anna confirmed. "For now, Andrew is Emma's part-time au pair and nothing more than that."

Edward and Tracy both looked surprised then pleased like spectators let in on the joke that no one else understood.

###

**The Majestic Theater 3:30 PM **

After picking up the keys to the theater from ELQ, Anna, Sean and Andrew with Emma in tow parked discreetly in the wide alley behind the theater. The back door was rusted but still sturdy. There were some signs of attempts at forced entry but the door held strong. Once they opened the door, they realized why. The door was all steel nearly four inches thick.

"They were really security conscious." remarked Anna following Sean and Andrew inside.

They found themselves in a cavernous room right behind the stage itself. Above them, amid crisscrossing steel beams, were remnants of ropes and rigging used to ferry scenery, backdrops and curtains off and on to the stage. Lenses on huge arc lights were dull with dust and grime. Tables, chairs and assorted furniture were pile high in one corner. To the left and right one could just make out hallways and doors.

Andrew led the way unto the stage itself. Anna followed carrying Emma's carrier where the baby lay sleeping under a makeshift shroud. Shortly, Andrew found the electrical breakers and turned on the lights. Edward had not been joking. The theater was grand and expansive. There were two sections of seating that sloped gently upward from the edges of the orchestra pit. A large aisle ran between the two sections while narrower aisles ran along the edge. There was no central balcony however the left and right walls were dotted with alcoves and boxes at various heights. These were obviously meant to be reserved for private parties wishing to view the performance in their own private space. Each box was arranged such that each had a near perfect unobstructed view of the stage.

Sean made his way down to the main floor area. He removed the dust cloths from the seats to find that the seats were in near mint condition. He looked at the cloth-shrouded fixtures hanging high above. "You know I think those are chandeliers up there. And I bet you that they are in as new condition and priceless. I'm going to go out front and wait for Tiffany."

Andrew's voice came from a box seat to the left side of the stage. "The views are unbelievable!" Andrew sat on a shrouded chair pretending to be viewing the stage. "How's the view from the stage, Mother."

Anna was lost in her own thoughts on the stage. In her mind's eye, she could imagine the theater in its prime full of life and energy. How many hopeful singers, actors, musicians and dancers had been here? How many careers started and ended on this stage?

This place WAS history. It was in the dark rich patina of the wooden stage floor. It was in the fine craftsmanship of the carved moldings and the still gleaming brass of the fixtures. It was in the efficacy of acoustics so well matched to the architecture that their soft voices were gently magnified to each corner of the vast space unaided by electronics. How many wistful dreams had taken wing and soared for the first time inspired by the timeliness of all this?

"Mother?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"I said how's the view down there?"

"Perfect. Just perfect." said Anna. "I can't believe this has been sitting here all this time. It's has to be used. I mean a theater needs to be used in order to be truly appreciated."

"Speaking from experience?"

"No. Yes. A little." hedged Anna. "I did a lot of recitals when I was a young girl. The last one I did was at a theater like this. Not as beautiful as this but it was the biggest theater I'd ever seen then."

"A recital for what?"

"Ballet." said Anna. "It was the last program of the year. I'd gotten the lead role. i remember that."

Andrew watched his mother's face closely as she reminisced. Her eyes took on a faraway look. She seemed to glide across the stage as she did some movements in remembrance of that long ago recital. Her gestures were precise and controlled yet exuded a joyful spontaneity all the same.

"This ... this has to be ... brought back, Andrew. It must!" Anna stretched her arms wide. "I've seen all the theaters in New York and this rivals them in quality and charm."

Emma's shroud moved as she punched at the cloth. Anna pulled a table near center stage and put Emma's carrier on top of it away from the dusty floor. Emma blinked in the light as the makeshift blanket shroud was removed.

"It has a European feel to it, I think. Opulent yet intimate." observed Andrew. He left the balcony with plans dancing in his head. He found more switches on the wall and turned them on experimentally. All the brass and crystal sconces on the wall lit up. He examined a fixture. At some point, the theater's electrical system had been modernized. He switched on his helmet and went off to explore the rest of the place.

Tiffany strolled down the center aisle. Tiffany was wide-eyed.

"Well, I never would have guessed! This is FANTASTIC!" exclaimed Tiffany.

Anna found a light box behind some curtains. She flipped some switches on. With a crackling sound, a spotlight beamed down on center stage. "Your spotlight awaits, Tif!" Anna called out.

Lured by the spotlight, Tiffany scrambled up the side stairs. "This takes me way back." Tiffany bowed and waved as if acknowledging the audience. "My last play played for three hundred performances."

"That's good isn't it?" asked Anna enjoying herself watching Tiffany enjoying herself.

"Oh, no, no! See by that point, you could be reading the newspaper AND reciting your lines and still be completely convincing. The audience doesn't know that and it looks like a performance." said Tiffany. "But it's mindnumbing boredom."

"So, why keep doing it?"

"You're not an actor if you don't suffer for your art, darlin'. It builds character." She bent over the table and played with Emma. "You know it would make a good series for cable TV to follow the renovation of this place. Will Andrew let me bring in a camera crew?"

Anna jumped down into the orchestra pit. "I don't see why not. Just make sure your crew stays out of any sensitive areas." She crouched down and began to examine the area where the pit met the stage.

Sean came down the side aisle. "I believe we underpaid for this place. I really do. That bar in the foyer is vintage. You couldn't buy anything like that anymore. There's memorabilia all over the walls. This place was the place to be in its day. And I can't even guess what's stored in the his and hers cloak rooms."

"Considering how old this place is, it's in remarkably good condition." Tiffany noted. She fingered the tall velvet drapes which uncharacterically were themselves draped in protective plastic. "I get the feeling that Lila had a hand in this place."

"Yeah, honey, I get that, too." Sean looked up. "It's interesting that some parts of the ceiling are covered up. I wonder what we'll find up there."

"I found the trap door!" Anna's voice was muffled but still clear. She emerged on the right side of the stage having ascended via a trap door. "There's one door in the pit and another one backstage. It's just as Edward said."

"It's a maze of rooms back there. The blueprint is worthless." said Andrew coming in from the other side.

"What can you tell so far?" asked Sean.

"The building's been used for a lot of things and changed accordingly. I've found the stairs going up but not the ones going down. I want to find that cellar." said Andrew.

"Do you think there is a tunnel?"

"I don't know what to think." said Andrew. "The bulding is solid through and through. The electrical and plumbing systems have been modernized perhaps in the seventies. I find it strange that there are signs this building was made for an entirely different purpose. As if the theater was an afterthought."

"Whatever it is or was, one thing is certain." Anna, hands on hips, announced. "We have found our headquarters!"

* * *

A/N: To answer some emails about me inventing new places, I just have to say that a city is more than one hospital ER, a few house interiors, a hotel lobby, a bar and a casino. New places mean new situations and story possibilities. As much as characters have history, so do places. I'm sure Port Charles has a fascinating history itself. BTW, Robin's shooting prowess is confirmed on screen in a clip with Nikolas while Robin was helping him with his speech rehabilitation. She mentions to him something that few knew about - her ability to shoot.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**December 30, 2008 The Majestic Theater 5:00 PM **

Under the large marquee of the Majestic Theater, Belle Donely shut her eyes. She heard yelling, screaming and what sounded to her ears like bones breaking. She covered her ears. Minutes passed before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Cautiously, Belle opened one eye. Seeing no one moving about, she opened the other.

All four drug dealers lay sprawled on the ground. Three in one pile and the other was slumped against the theater wall. Belle averted her eyes from a few arms bent at impossibly unnatural angles.

Andrew held out her handbag to her. "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks. I think." said Belle. "At least you didn't kill them."

"Doing so was unnecessary." Andrew saw his WSB and DVX guards begin to rush towards him. He motioned that he was all right and they returned to surveillance mode. "A simple thank you will suffice."

"I did not need your help nor did I ask for it."

"So, my hearing phrases like help and get your hands off me was a complete auditory illusion?" asked Andrew.

"No. Yes. I would have been able to handle them on my own given a little time."

"Do tell me how."

"I know karate." said Belle proudly. "You didn't need to come flying out of nowhere to help me like some knight in shining armor. The damsel in distress thing is so ... so demeaning."

"I never thought of you as a damsel." said Andrew in a level tone.

"Why not? I'm a woman." said Belle hotly.

"Girl." said Andrew. "Women are fair damsels to be wooed and won. Girls are not. Therefore, you are not a damsel and my comment was correct."

Belle was unsure what infuriated her more his neutral tone or his insulting words. Mentally, she counted to ten to calm herself.

"I shall excuse what you just said because ... because you're not an American. Maybe, they do things differently in your country."

"I doubt that." said Andrew curtly.

"In that case, you're simply not a gentleman."

"I just saved your ... putative honor, miss. I expect gratitude not attitude."

"DId you just imply that I'm a tart?!" Belle said in outrage.

"Your vocabulary is impressive." said Andrew.

"What?"

"I was complimenting you." said Andrew. "My father says all girls like compliments. Don't you?"

"Well, yes but - hey! Don't try to change the subject." Belle's eyes flashed.

"I wasn't aware I was trying anything." said Andrew in all innocence.

Belle looked at Andrew as if she were looking at a simpleton. "Distract the girl and change the topic. It doesn't work on my mother when my father tries it. It's not going to work on me." Belle pulled out her mobile and began to dial 911.

"I see no reason to concern the police."

"We have a crime to report and we need an ambulance." Belle quickly gave the operator the details and hung up.

"Hardly a crime." said Andrew. "A few gang members have been removed from criminal activity. You are most definitely unharmed. My good deed for the day is done."

"What gang members? How do you know?"

"Because of their gang colors as displayed by their bandanas and jackets." said Andrew. "What were you doing with them?"

"I was curious." said Belle.

"Watching violent television shows isn't enough?"

"Look - what is your name?"

"Andrew."

"I'm doing a research paper on urban drug use, Andy. What better way than to get some answers from the source."

"An-drew." He emphasized each syllable. "It was dangerous to approach them on your own."

"it's broad daylight. And like I said, Andy, I know how to defend myself."

"What I heard does not support that." said Andrew. "It's A-N-D-R-E-W, Andrew."

"I didn't ASK you to rescue me." said Belle firmly.

"I had no intention of it believe me. You were in my path. That is all."

"Let's compromise, Andy. I didn't need rescuing and you ... you simply um, moved them out of your way." said Belle.

"Fine. Now that we have established that the event occurred through no fault of either of us, it's time we parted. You go on home now. I have business to get to." Andrew put on his baseball cap low over his eyes. "G'day, miss."

Belle stared at Andrew's retreating back fuming at his highhanded not to mention patronizing dismissal of her. No one treated Annabelle Scarlett Donely that way. No one. Belle was just about call her father when she noticed something. She ran after Andrew.

Andrew hissed. "Go away and leave me be." Good manners made him add. "Please."

"If you think that accent is going to work its charms on me, think again, Andy," said Belle. She took two strides to one of his but she kept pace. Andrew was a fast walker.

"What do you want now?" asked Andrew barely containing his irritation. "I'm very late for an appointment."

"Since you did me a good turn, I'm returning the favor and calling us even." said Belle.

"Agreed. What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're being followed."

Andrew nearly stopped in his tracks but habit made him continue walking as if nothing had happened. He usually knew when he was being followed. Andrew turned around and saw at least six youths running rapidly in their direction. They all had the same bandanas and jackets as those lying unconscious at the theater. He hadn't known they were tracking him. "Damn and bother!" He cursed. "Keep walking calmly."

"Calmly? They're right behind us."

Discreetly, Andrew signalled his handlers of the approaching gang members. He decided that he would leave their pursuers to the not so tender mercies of the WSB and DVX. "It's all right. They won't cause any trouble." He steered her down a parallel intersection.

"Trouble is exactly what they want to start." insisted Belle. "Shouldn't we start running? Or are you taking them all on?"

"Don't be a silly girl. You watch too much television." Andrew looked around. Gangs usually hunted in packs. It was their way. Where there was one he should have realized there was bound to be more. He was getting soft. Andrew laid the blame on the girl beside him. She kept nattering on and on. It was a wonder he could think at all when she was around.

"No, I don't actually. If they're after you, then they're after me." huffed Belle. "You've involved me in a blood feud!"

"Don't start the hysterics, please. What do you know about blood feuds?"

"I've heard about them."

"No doubt part of your research." Andrew said sarcastically.

"You think all girls do is giggle, talk about boys, fashion and make-up? Some of us have higher aspirations." Belle stopped. "Look what you made me do. I've ... I've left the scene of a crime."

"I made you do that, how?"

"I have to get back and make a statement. The police must be there by now."

"You definitely watch too much television." Andrew concluded.

"I was raised properly unlike SOME of us." Belle retorted. She grabbed hold of his arm and began to drag him in the direction they had come.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"They'll need your statement more than mine. Come on!"

"I have enough managing females in my life. There is no room for another one." Andrew shook her hand off him. "The police can take care of things. I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Boston." provided Belle. "We're visiting some friends and -"

"Belle!" a voice called out.

Belle turned to see Bobbie coming towards her. She waved. "It's my aunt Bobbie. She's in uniform must be on the way to work and - Andy?" He was nowhere to be seen. Belle turned in all directions and couldn't see him.

Bobbie reached her side. "Belle, what are you doing out here?"

"Um, shopping, research. my civic duty," said Belle.

Bobbie laughed. "It's getting late and you should be back at the hotel not wandering around by yourself."

"I suppose not." Belle let herself be led away but her head swivelled around still looking for her good samaritan.

###

**Villa Scorpio 7:30 PM **

Andrew trudged into the kitchen weary and hungry. He had missed Suki at the warehouse. Fortunately, Salim had been waiting for him and together they had returned home. His parents were setting food on the table.

"Let me change clothes and I'll join you." Andrew passed his mother on the way to the stairs.

"Remember, you're to - what's that on your cheek? A bruise?" Anna cupped her son's cheek in her hand.

Andrew sighed. "Is there one? Lucky punch probably."

"It's turning black and blue. Go on and change." Anna went to improvise an ice pack.

A few minutes later, they were eating. With the ice pack pressed against his cheek, Andrew began to explain about his afternoon's adventures. Jacques and Giles listened avidly.

"It seems that the front of the theater may be in use as a drug dealing sight, Mother." began Andrew. "As I was exiting from the main entrance, a group of Zaccharro hoodlums were toying with a, um, captive audience."

"And you got that bruise dealing with the hoodlums?" asked Anna.

"Yes. I left the theater and was pursued on foot." said Andrew. "I let my handlers take care of them."

"Was that a good idea?" asked Robert.

"At the time, yes. But now, I don't believe so." said Andrew. "I left a heap of bodies. I've been sighted and they know I have friends. I'll have to be more careful in future."

"You sure it was Zaccharo's group?"

"Yes. They had the colors. And it was drugs. A few cocaine packets fell from the pockets of the ones I disabled."

"First thing tomorrow, the front of the theater will be cleaned and secured. Maybe, I'll put the lights on and display 'under new management' on the marquee." said Anna.

"That should put off the wrong visitors." said Robert. "Your mother was just telling me about plans for New Years."

"I want to have a small party just family and security at the Majestic." said Anna enthusiastically. "I'm going to take a few men with me and really explore the place."

"I haven't seen your mother this excited in a long time." commented Robert.

"I cannot wait to see this modern marvel." Jacques said.

"It's a gorgeous place and it deserves to be put to the use it was originally intended for." said Anna.

"I bow to your superior ... superior everything." said Robert. "Let's eat and then open one of the boxes."

"I don't like those boxes, Robert." said Anna.

"I don't like having to possibly use whatever is in there either." said Robert.

"We may not find anything useful." said Andrew.

"Faison sounded very certain of his facts. There's something there. The question isn't if we'll find it. The question is whether we can recognize it, whatever it is."

"Knowing the Cassidines' proclivities I believe it will be obvious." said Jacques. "I shall enjoy uncovering some of their secrets."

###

**General Hospital 8 PM **

Bobbie got off at on the third floor with her charges. She motioned for them to gather around her in a half circle.

"Now, it will take you a while to find your way around. This place is huge. I know." said Bobbie. "If you get lost, ask. If you have a problem, let someone at the hub know." Bobbie pointed at the nurses' station. "There's one on every floor."

The volunteer orderlies all turned towards the hub. Bobbie had taken over coordinating volunteer activities in the hospital. Tonight, she was doing orientation for the latest group. She gave them a tour of the hospital and explained the kinds of things that they would be asked to do - shepherding school groups on tours, escorting visitors to their loved one's rooms, pushing wheelchairs, running the gift shop and other things that the hospital always needed help on.

One person in the group was more attentive than the others - Maria Ormez. Becoming a hospital volunteer was her idea. Frank had complimented her on her initiative and approved the plan. Unlike Charlie, Maria was ambitious. She knew she couldn't rely on looks or experience to advance in the organization. She had to stand out as a leader. Successful leaders got promoted. Successful leaders that got results got promoted and paid very, very well.

She had a family in Columbia. Due to her job, they managed to live a little better than the average Columbian. It was a family she was prepared to do anything for.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Robert placed the first curiosity box on his desk. Anna and Jacques were seated in front of the deak. Andrew stood a little off to the side with a clipboard in hand. Anna placed a tape recorder on the desk. She pressed the record button.

"Will you do the honors, Andrew?" Robert sat back in his chair watching Andrew closely as he entered the private combination.

Rusty hinges creaked. A musty spell emanated from the open strong box. Another scent faint but sickly sweet wafted into the air. Inside, they could see a jumble of cardboard boxes, thick brown envelopes tied with ribbons and velvet pouches.

"Anything familiar?" asked Robert.

"Not exactly. Envelopes contain items that Papa was sure of. Pouches were for items of value. The boxes are for those things that he wasn't certain of or planned to research." Andrew rooted around the box. His fingers were sure and careful. His voice nearly bubbled with anticipation. "No moleskin in here."

"Moleskin?"

"It's a kind of memo book that -" began Andrew.

"That Faison always carried with him. For notes and things." Anna finished. Her body tensed every nerve on edge. Her eyes showed a rare emotion - fear.

"I get the feeling we're going to take quite a few walks down memory lane tonight." Robert frowned noticing Anna and Andrew's reactions. "Pick one and let's get started."

"Let's do the sure things first." Andrew selected a thick brown envelope tied with a black ribbon. The ribbon was faded. The envelope was smudged with dirt and the corners were dogeared. The knot was tight and could not be undone. He cut the ribbon. From inside, he extracted a packet of papers some laminated and browning with age and a few passports from different countries.

Andrew opened the first laminated document. "It's a certificat de décès, a death certificate, for ... for Cesar Faison certified by Dr. Thibault Trigano." Andrew wrote the information on his pad.

"His get-out-of-jail-free card courtesy of Sean," Robert pursed his lips in disapproval.

Andrew opened and closed several passports. "All of these are in Papa's real name."

Andrew opened another document. "Citizenship papers certified in the Swiss canton of Lucerne for one Pieter Kaelin Sinclair."

"His ticket to the real world." said Robert.

"Here's an old Swiss passport." Andrew opened a small book. "This ... I know. Its a passbook to a Swiss bank account." He opened the booklet.

"The original account he gave you?" asked Robert.

Andrew didn't answer immediately. He turned page after page. Once reaching the back cover, he turned the booklet sideways.

"Andrew, find something?"

"Ah, maybe, yes, this has the original account and one other for a vault box."

"Vault box?" asked Robert.

Anna answered. "It's like a safe deposit box but with rules as to when it can be accessed and by whom. Like a time locked safe."

Andrew jotted down more notes on his pad. He slipped the passbook into his pocket. He rifled through the last documents. "There's a last will and testament, a university transcript, a few deeds. That's all."

Anna rubbed her forehead. "Next."

Andrew selected a blue velvet pouch. On his palm landed a large sapphire ring set in gleaming gold band inlaid with tiny rubies hanging on a heavy gold chain. A tag was attached to the chain.

Before Andrew could saying anything, Jacques spoke. "There will be more of that. It's part of a set."

"Set?" Andrew removed a few more pouches.

Jacques laughed ruefully. "A set that has bedeviled many a ... a collector for a great many years and it sits in the palm of your hand."

Anna held the ring in her hand. It was heavy and made for a strong hand. The craftsmanship was exquisite and she had no doubt that it was one of a kind. Her avid eyes fell on the next piece that Andrew retrieved from the next pouch - a bracelet. Like the ring, a single sapphire gem was set off by smaller rubies. "What do we have here, Jacques?"

Jacques sighed in appreciation. "Only a set that once belonged to Catherine the Great. It was given to a count at her court for vital services rendered to the state and herself. The count established the line of the Cassadines."

"How did the Cassadines lose this?" asked Robert incredulous.

"Alain Cassadine, Mikkos' father, had a mistress whom he loved but could never marry. Shortly before his death, he gave her this set as proof of his love for her. This rightly belonged in the family collection but Alain felt that only this would do for his purposes. He absconded with the set and fled with his mistress to parts unknown." Jacques held the ring to the light somewhat mesmerized by the sapphire. "When the theft was discovered, it caused much turmoil in the family."

"They must have turned upon each other as they are apt to do." said Robert.

"Not at first. You see this has significance far in excess of its tangible value. It is a symbol of position and rank. This set legitimizes the Cassadines in the eyes of their peers." said Jacques. "The old aristocratic families hold to ancient standards. Symbols mean more than money."

"Well, not having this hasn't seemed to have affected the Cassadines very much."

"To the unaware observer that is so. To those who are aware, the decline of the family is evident. Robert, a cursory investigation into Cassadine finances will show that their fortunes have decreased significantly. In fact, their foray into modern business has been necessary because traditional avenues of commerce between the old families has been closed to them since the theft became public knowledge." explained Jacques. "Certainly, they are still wealthy but they held more power, influence and wealth when this was in their keeping. I suspect that the current generation is aware of the precarious condition of their financial empire. The family will devolve into another wealthy family soon."

"Wealth is wealth. Money talks. What difference does this really make?" asked Anna.

Andrew laid out a diamond covered choker on the desk. The gems glimmered and sparkled like a thousand stars on a clear night.

"Anna, you know that influence and power does not stem from money alone. They come from relationships, good and bad. To the old families the relationships are all that matter. It is the route to more connections, more wealth." said Jacques. "To the Cassadines, that set represents their rightful place and identity. It commands respects and trust. Alain Cassadine was a briliiant financier. He doubled their fortune in his lifetime. Through him, many other families were enriched. These same families have turned their collective backs on the Cassadines over the last generation."

"Helena Cassadine is from another old family. It is chiefly through her familial connections that the Cassadines are still given entry into the social set. However, none of the families will associate themselves with them in a business sense. To her, the standards and symbols are of paramount importance."

"Why did they give up looking for them?" asked Anna. "They have the resources to find them."

"How did these come into Papa's possession?" asked Andrew.

"This is what he meant by having something that Helena would dearly love to have." said Robert.

"An insurance policy against Helena," said Anna reading exactly what Robert was leading to. "He held this over her. He must have. And it can be OUR leverage." Anna pounded a fist on the desk. "I'm actually grateful to Faison for something."

Robert rose. "Anna, let's get some drinks while Andrew finishes logging these items in."

Anna followed Robert into the kitchen. Her mind was still spinning the permutations of their recent find.

Robert placed four glasses on a wooden tray. "Anna, you have to control your ... antipathy towards Faison before Andrew notices."

"Your comments were not exactly kind." said Anna. "The smell ... of his filthy cigars! The study reeks of it now. It's like he's here with us in this house."

"Ignore it. Think happy thoughts." advised Robert. "The past is behind us."

"He ... he throws it in my face. Every chance he gets!"

"You're letting him push your buttons from long distance yet." asked Robert placing a pitcher of juice on the counter.

"I know that, Robert. I just ... I just want to forget." said Anna. "I'm not THAT person any more. I just want to forget where she came from, what she became."

Robert wrapped her in his arms. "I know. If you like, we can talk about this tonight. You can vent all you like."

"I don't want to give you nightmares," Anna stroked his shoulders.

"I mean it, Anna. It keeps beating down on your door. Maybe, it's time to stop ignoring the past, let it in and deal with it."

"Let me think about that one."

Robert said carefully. "How about this year we celebrate your birthday with the family? It's coming up."

Anna moved out of the circle of Robert's arms. "It is isn't it. I don't know. I like my ... my routine."

"Set the past free and yourself, too." said Robert. "How are you planning to get away this time? The team can't spare you for even a day."

Anna poured juice into each glass. "You'll make my excuses. You always have before."

"I can do that but I don't want to." said Robert. "We're here in our new house. Our family is complete and together. Let's make it three for three."

"How persistent are you going to be about this?"

"You helped me through Christmas and my demons. I want to help you with yours once and for all."

"I don't know if I like this new more sensitive Robert," teased Anna.

"I'm still stubborn and -" began Robert.

"And I love you." Anna stilled his mouth with a kiss.

"Dot dot dot." murmurred Robert returning the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Idea of Anna's birthday is from Dee's long forgotten request. It's a fab addition to the original stuff I had in mind. Thanks! Short chapter but a lot to think about. Thoughts?


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**December 31, 2008 Villa Scorpio 1 AM **

Robert placed the tray on the desk. On his desk were arrayed several large wooden figures. Andrew slipped one piece after another from a large green velvet bag. There were four in all. Jacques examined a four inch figure closely.

"This is entirely handmade from a mix of light and dark wood. Ingenious and beautiful." said Jacques.

"What are they?" asked Robert.

"Hmm, I would suppose that they are chess pieces. One seems to be the image of a religious cleric, another a monk. One dark and one light." said Jacques. "Part of a full set."

Andrew looked at a note inside the pouch. "In lieu of a debt. I can't read the signature." Andrew returned each pieced into its individual pouch and then into the larger pouch. "A puzzle to consider later."

"It's a unique set, Andrew. Spread the word about it's availability. I doubt that you will be lacking in interested respondents." said Jacques. "In fact, announce it as items for auction. Allow the auction house to do a preliminary screening on your behalf."

"Were there anything else from the Cassadine set?" asked Anna giving Jacques his glass.

"A pair of sapphire earrings. That makes the ring, bracelet, choker and earrings in all." supplied Andrew.

"I'm concerned about storage. Is the safe here adequate?"

"The vault in the bunker should -" began Robert.

"Command and Control Center." Andrew clarified. "CNC for short."

"The vault in the CNC should be adequate. I fear Helena could access any commercial vault she desired." said Robert.

"Anything else, Andrew?" asked Anna.

Andrew glanced at his father then his mother. He handed a brown envelope tied with a white ribbon to Anna. "This belongs to you apparently."

Anna gazed at the pouch as if it were a cobra poised to strike. "How do you know?"

"Look at the name on the envelope. White Rose." said Andrew. "That was your code name in the D- ... old days."

She looked at Robert then at the envelope. "I ... I don't know what this could be."

Sensing Anna's tension, Robert took the envelop from Andrew's outstretched hand. "It can't be important if it's been in the box this long. We'll look at it later."

"Put it in the vault, Robert. I ... I don't need to see it. Whatever it is." said Anna firmly.

"But -"

"I don't want it." Anna snarled. "Toss it. Burn it. I do not care!"

"Thank you, Andrew. I'll take care of this." said Robert. "Is that it for this box?"

Andrew nodded as he closed the box. He placed the next box on the table and opened. This one seemed less orderly than the other as if items were hastily put in with no thought to careful packaging. There was an assortment of boxes, pouches and folded papers.

Andrew picked up brown pouch. From inside he retrieved a plastic bracelet like one used in hospitals for patient identification and an secured digital card. He looked at the SD card for clues. He saw no names or markings. The bracelet had a name 'Bryn Wyd' and a name scrawled in ink 'M Petrie' and a date '2003'.

"Martin Petrie. That's one of Papa's common aliases." said Andrew quietly. He brought the stained bracelet up to his face. Faison's scent was unmistakable. "He wore this."

"2003? That's the year I found you." said Robert.

"The year when ... when Papa went missing. He was at this place." Andrew's voice had gone very low nearly inaudible. "What is Bryn Wyd? Why was he there?"

Anna chose her words carefully. She could feel Andrew's concern and curiosity intensifying. "It's a sanitarium in Wales I think. Parts of it burned down. The facility was under the charge of ... of Charlotte Devane, Alex's mother."

This was greeted with a profound silence.

"I mean that she raised Alex after Charlotte ... kidnapped her when she ... we were born. That's how we were separated." Anna explained haltingly. "Charlotte is our aunt by marriage."

"I would like to talk with this Charlotte." said Andrew. "At the earliest opportunity."

"Charlotte is at Weltonby Penitentiary for murder, internet crime, counterintelligence activities and a few other charges." Anna shared a look of warning with Robert. She willed for him to understand. From what Alex had told her about Bryn Wyd, Anna suspected that Faison was kept there against his will. What would Andrew do once he had proof?

"Interesting." said Robert. "She's not going anywhere, Andrew. Perhaps, you can schedule a visit later on."

"I'll think about it." said Andrew. He pocketed the pouch with the bracelet and SD card inside. "I want to talk to Aunt Alex after the new year."

"We'll call her together." said Anna.

Andrew nodded agreement. He selected a flat slim box next. It was heavy despite its size. Upon opening, he saw a stack of formatted microfiche films. Carefully, he removed one film and handed the box to his father.

"It seems to be pictures and documents." Andrew put the film against the light and looked at random cells.

Anna looked at a film over Robert's shoulder. "Some of these are paintings."

Robert hefted the slim box in his hand. "There must be at least fifty slides in here. I wonder if the intent was to scan them on to a microdot but there wasn't enough time."

Andrew wrote on his pad. "Another one for later investigation." Andrew selected a bundle wrapped with a blue ribbon. He untied the ribbon and removed the wrapper. It was a small appointment book with the initials LWT embedded on the front cover. On the inside cover was scrawled one word 'Taub.' He handed the book to his mother. "This may prove useful."

Anna flipped through the pages. She said excitedly. "This is a goldmine. It records dates and places of Cartel meetings." Near the end, she noticed a bump on the back cover. She ran her fingers over the bump experimentally. "There's something underneath. Robert, we -"

Her words were interrupted by the sudden deafening sound of the alarm klaxon. Lar's calm voice came over the house intercom. "One intruder detected by the back road. Teams Bach and Mahler on intercept. House is secured." Salim's voice came next. "Kestrel is ready for immediate departure."

A hastily dressed and armed Giles appeared at the doorway. He helped Jacques with a long coat and escorted him off to the Kestrel.

"Go on," urged Robert opening a panel on the wall. He and Anna quickly picked out their guns and holsters. "We'll hold the fort."

"But -" began Andrew.

Lars voice came over the intercom once more. "Second intruder by the front gates. Team Wagner on intercept."

Robert fastened his shoulder holster and pocketed a spare magazine of ammunition. "Picked a bloody good time. We'd all be asleep by now."

"Go, Andrew!" ordered Anna even as she hit the intercom button. "Lars, has Debussy been alerted?"

"Affirmative." said Lars. "Drake apartment secured. Status is normal. Debussy on perimeter alert."

Lars voice came over the speakers with a little more urgency than before. "Third, repeat third, intruder in Quadrant 5 detected. Ravel team on intercept . Intruder two is confirmed armed. Intercept teams on chase down pattern."

"Professionals," muttered Robert. "Anna, I'll take two. You got three?"

Anna nodded. She squeezed Andrew's shoulder. "Go. We'll see you soon. Please."

"Intruder One is off property. Repeat off property. Teams in pursuit."

Robert said into the intercom. "Team Bach, cease pursuit. Orders: Bach augment Team Ravel. Mahler, continue pursuit. Team Copland on ready status."

Andrew shrugged on a jacket and sprinted out the door with Prospero running by his side. Halfway down the dock, the Kestrel's gangplank was removed. The boat began to drift away. Andrew and Prospero leapt from the dock's edge. Behind him, all the farm's lights came on in blinding intensity. From the boat, he could see dark figures moving. He could make out his parents heading in opposite directions.

"Inside, Andrew. You know the drill." order Salim. He spoke into his ship's radio. "Activate hydrofoils. Full speed out. Run dark."

In minutes, the Kestrel was chopping through the icy Port Charles river heading for the marina and the open see if need be. In the main salon, Andrew sat hunched over his console. On the console speakers, he, Jacques and Giles listened to the team's communication.

"Intruder Two retreating to perimeter." came Lars' voice. "Notice: Kestrel is confirmed out and free."

"Orders: Mahler to front perimeter double time!" barked Robert.

Nestor's voice came on. "Medic: Team Bach man down." In the background they could clearly hear gunfire. "Intruder Three retreating in my direction. We have intruder pinned down."

"Intruder Three is sandwiched between Bach and Ravel. Good." said Jacques.

Anna issued orders. "Orders: Bach, Ravel close in."

"Quite the field commander," commented Jacques.

"ALERT! Two intruders approaching dock from the water. Full security measures activated."

"Orders: Copland, shoot to kill!" came Robert's voice. "Do NOT allow craft to dock! No exceptions."

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Andrew.

"Double, hmm, triple diversion," said Jacques. "The goal was the dock and they drew coverage away first. Extremely professional."

"L-l-let's head back. They'll need our help." said Andrew

"No," said Jacques firmly. "We continue with our escape procedure."

"But, they'll -"

"Andrew, trust your parents, your team, your plans. Do not add to the chaos for that is what they want you to do." said Jacques. His fingers moved to the ship's phone. "Salim, you've heard the reports? Set course to open sea until ... conditions improve."

"We are to meet up with Debussy." said Andrew.

"Orders: Mahler, cover entrance. Wagner, push intruder to entrance and capture." The sound of faint gunfire could be heard behind Robert's voice.

"It is better to get you away first. Giles, go on deck, watch for pursuit."

"Intruder Three captured. Returning to base." said Anna's voice. "Orders: Ravel, augment Copland. Bach, return to base."

Lars voice came on: "ALERT! Debussy reports activity."

"What activity?" Andrew looked at Jacques horrified. Was there a team after Emma and Robin?

Shane's Australian-accented voice came on next. "Report: Dock is secure. Watercraft repelled. No casualties."

Robert's breathless voice came on. "Report: Intruder Two escaped. Two men down. Orders: Wagner, Mahler return to base. Copland, prep to transfer to Debussy. Wait for my arrival."

"Orders: Lars, contact Amanti. have her team join Debussy." said Anna.

"Orders received. Debussy reports actvity as Reinhardt team arrival on perimeter."

"What is Reinhardt doing there?" asked Jacques.

"How did he know to be there?" added Andrew.

"Orders: Lars, contact Donely to confirm situation with Debussy." came Anna's order.

"Good, good, Anna. She does not panic. One wonders what would it take to make her panic." observed Jacques.

"Lars, report Kestrel status." ordered Anna.

"Kestrel set to sea on radio silence." Lars reported.

"It is a pleasure to see such a disciplined team." said Jacques with satisfaction. "I did not realize how well Robert and Anna worked together. Nearly seamless. That is very rare, Andrew, as it takes absolute trust."

"They do not seem to be short of that commodity. Sometimes, I think they read each others' minds." said Andrew.

###

**December 31, 2008 Drake Apartment 3 AM **

Sean, Robert and Dianara stood beside Hans Dieter Reinhardt near a parked car on the corner.

Robert slapped Reinhardt on the shoulder. "So, what brings you out on a night like this, hmm?"

"I got a ... a tip." said the bearish Reinhardt.

"My daughter is not on YOUR coverage area."

"I think of you as family, Robert, as you are aware."

"Thank you for that. You can pull your people out now."

"I can see you do have things well in hand." noted Reinhardt. "I did not realize you had your own security force."

"Oh, them, just a man or two. Can't be too careful with my new grandchild."

"Of course, of course. I would do the same in your position." said Reinhardt.

"My people have things under control." said Dianara.

"Hmm, it does seem that way. How quickly you arrived here, my dear." noted Reinhardt. "Very convenient."

"Very." said Dianara not giving him an inch or more information than she needed to.

"We're getting too old for this, Hans. It's a game for young people." said Sean smoothly.

"I feel I still have much to teach." answered Hans. "There is no manual on how to play the game and win."

"if you get old enough a book isn't much help." said Robert firmly. "Have a good night, Hans."

Hans nodded. "I trust Andrew is well wherever he is."

"Quite. Your ... assistance is appreciated but, fortunately, in this case, unneeded." said Robert. "Good night, Hans."

The remaining three watched Hans and his team disperse into the early morning dimness.

"Something is rotting in Denmark." said Sean.

"Yeah, time to take out the garbage. agreed Robert.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**December 31, 2008 General Hospital 3:30 AM **

Bobbie rubbed at her tired eyes. She promised herself that this would be the last time she covered on the night shift. She had seniority didn't she? She had to stop being such a pushover. She smiled when she saw another one who really shouldn't have been on the night shift.

"Is it me or is multitasking vastly overrated?" asked Dr. Monica Quartermaine.

"You look beat. You're not on surgery rotation tonight are you?" asked Bobbie noting the dark shadows under her friend's eyes.

"No. I'm just covering for Paulsen the attending. His wife is delivering their first upstairs."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, it is. It's like a signal from God that no matter what, life continues."

"How's the fundraiser for the pavilion going? You have me down as a whatever-you-need volunteer, right?"

Monica smiled. "I cannot believe how well that is going." Monica leaned close and lowered her voice. "Anna's going to ask if Katherine can attend and perform."

"As in Delafield?" whispered Bobbie.

"Yup. If she comes, I know we'll exceed our funding goal."

"Well, yeah, the tickets are going to fly out of our hands."

"I don't know if the pavilion's lobby and foyer is going to be a big enough space. Maybe we'll overflow to the auditorium." wondered Monica.

The wide emergency room doors opened. A paramedic pulled a gurney in. "Male patient found unconscious. Gunshot wound to the abdomen. Internal injuries. Blood loss severe."

"Bobbie, call ahead and prep Surgery 1. Matt! Take this one!"

Dr. Matt Hunter moved swiftly into action directing an ER team to stabilize the patient, get X-rays done and prep the patient for immediate surgery. Matt huddled with the paramedic getting more vital information.

Monica speed-dialed the PCPD to report a possible crime. The dispatcher said an officer was enroute.

###

**December 31, 2008 General Hospital 6:30 AM **

Heavy-footed and light-headed with fatique, Matt staggered out of Surgery 1 thinking only of getting some sleep. So tired was he that he bumped into his brother as he rounded the corner.

"Hey, bro, watch it," said Patrick.

Matt mumbled something that vaguely resembled an apology.

"Get some sleep. Remember, we're having a big family dinner tonight." Patrick called out to his fast departing brother. "We'll pick you up at seven o'clock, casual dress but nice. Presentable, copy?"

"I copy." answered Matt.

Just as Matt got off on the fourth floor on the way to the lockers, Detective Lucas "Lucky" Spencer intercepted him holding a foam cup full of what smelled like coffee.

"Just the man I want to see. Ready to make a statement regarding the man whose life you just saved?" asked Lucky physically steering a not-resisting Matt into the alcove off the nurses' hub. "Long shift?"

"Brutal, Spencer, brutal," Matt sank into the chair and accepted the offered coffee cup. "I can't even see straight right now. Make it quick."

"What was the patient's physical condition when you first examined him?"

"Male, caucasian, about 5'9, medium build, very fit," recited Matt. "Paramedics brought him in with a single gun shot wound to the abdomen, blood pressure dropping fast. Moderately distended belly indicated internal injuries to a major vein or organ. X-rays confirmed that the bullet had turned his intestines into spaghetti and hit a major artery. Got him into surgery and two and half hours later you're here bothering me."

"That's why you guys make the big bucks," cracked Lucky. "Did the patient regain consciousness at any time?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Did you find or notice any other wounds?"

"Um, ah, his face and hands were very dirty and scratched. Some minor abrasions on his face."

"Describe minor."

"Oh, the kind you get when you're running too fast and you tip over smashing your face on the ground."

"Not something from say getting punched or beat up?"

"No, no. The scratches were superficial."

"What's his prognosis?"

"He'll live. Managed to save most of his intestines so he won't need a bag or shunt in the future."

"Notice anything else?"

Matt closed his eyes remembering. "The clothes he came in with were very dirty and wet like he'd been running in the woods."

"Where are those clothes now?"

"I don't know where they put them afterwards. One of the surgical nurses will know."

"Anything else to add?"

"Hmm, no ... yes, he's not a gangster."

"How could you tell?"

"Too fit. Dressed all in black. Had a neoprene suit under his clothes as a thermal layer. There are scars on much of his torso indicating that this wasn't the first gunshot he's had or treated. The paint was a dead giveaway."

"Paint?" asked Lucky.

"Face paint like military camouflage make up."

Lucky snorted. "Yeah, he's no gangster or a security guard."

"Guard?"

"That's what his ... employer said he was." Lucky provided. "Thank you, doc. That concludes this interview. I might have to get back to you with more questions. Is that ok?'

"Like I'm going to say no to that question." said Matt sarcastically. "Thanks for the coffee."

###

**December 31, 2008 General Hospital 7:30 AM **

With an evidence bag full of clothes, Lucky made his way to the patient's room. He saw district attorney Alexis Davis just leaving the room.

"Checking on your employee, Alexis?" asked Lucky.

"He's a FAMILY employee not mine." answered Alexis testily. "Do you have more questions for me, detective?"

"Not right now but I may later."

"There's no case here, Lucky."

"Please, Alexis, remember who you're talking to. I KNOW nothing is ever simple where the Cassadines are involved." said Lucky. "There is always an agenda. If it's not you, it's Helena."

"He got hurt in an accident." Alexis insisted. "That's on my statement, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." said Lucky. "While doing a security exercise."

"The guards have to be trained somehow."

"Using live ammo?"

"Keeps them attentive." Alexis countered.

"I'm sure." said Lucky snidely.

Alexis turned and began to walk towards the elevators. "Just do your job, detective."

"I plan to. I'll call you if I have any questions." Lucky called out after her.

Alexis tapped impatient nails against the elevator control panel. She had court in an hour and she hadn't prepared for it yet.

"You owe me big, Helena," she muttered under her breath. "One day I'm going to collect. With interest."

The doors swung open into the first floor lobby where a press conference was underway. Alexis used her handbag to shield her face as she walked out.

###

**December 31, 2008 General Hospital 8 AM **

"Good morning, Port Charles, this is Susan Quincy. We're here at General Hospital to talk about the upcoming fund raiser for the new Alan Quartermaine Pediatric Pavilion. We have with us today Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Edward Quartermaine and Mayor Floyd."

"Dr. Quartermaine, thank you very much for joining us so early after your shift, we'll keep it brief." said Susan.

Monica smiled. "I love talking about the pavilion. We're amazed at the response we've had to this."

"Mr. Quartermaine, how do you feel about this?"

"Susan, I'm so proud of this endeavour. Not only will it commemorate my son's lifelong commitment to medicine, it will provide General Hospital with a world-class pediatric facility. A facility that will serve our community for many, many years to come." said Edward.

"Mayor Floyd, your thoughts, please."

"I can only reiterate and agree wholeheartedly with Edward's words. General Hospital has always been blessed with the generosity and civic pride of our good city. As a member of the fundraising committee, I can assure you and this will be a success." said Mayor Floyd.

"When is the fundraiser to be held and where?"

Monica said. "It's to be held on Thursday, January 8th here at General Hospital."

"What would a fundraiser be without interesting events and personalities. Who can we expect to see?"

"My granddaughter Brook-Lyn Ashton will be performing." said Edward proudly. "And we are still in talks with other performers, of course."

"There will be two auctions, right, Monica?" put in the mayor.

"Yes, a dutch auction for items donated to the fundraiser and a bachelor auction."

"Oh, who have you lined up for that?" asked Susan.

"A few doctors, a detective or two, you'll have to wait and see who else." said Monica with a twinkle in her eye.

"Does that mean that our popular and very single police commissioner Malcolm Scorpio will be one of the bachelors?"

"Maybe."

"The Scorpio family has been generous with all the help they have extended to us on this matter." said Edward. "Their commitment to the public good is unquestionable."

"Well, I'll take that as a resounding yes." said Susan. "Will the newest Port Charles celebrity Dianara Amanti be attending?"

"I'm sure if Mac Scorpio is there, so will she." said Mayor Floyd with a touch of bitterness and envy in his voice.

Monica cleared her throat. "In fact, Susan, Ms. Amanti has very graciously contributed some stunning items to our auction. She has also committed to attending the event. Whether she will be with Commissioner Scorpio, well, I can't speculate on that."

"I've talked with our very own Tiffany Hill recently. She will be recording every minute of the fundraiser for broadcasting and, possibly, a commerative DVD." said Susan.

"Once again, I can only express the deepest gratitude of the Quartermaine family to all our volunteers, sponsors and attending guests. It's going to be an unforgettable night." said Monica.

###

**December 31, 2008 Drake Apartment 9 AM**

Robin answered the door clad in a robe with her hair dripping wet. Andrew stood in the doorway with Prospero by him.

"Remind me to get you a key." said Robin. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, Prospero, come in."

"I should have called first." said Andrew. He placed the Kevlar baby carrier on the couch and pulled out a grocery bag. Prospero lumbered in and plopped wearily on the carpet. "Have you had breakfast? I have scones and jams."

"Perfect! I just started the water boiling. Beans on the counter." Robin disappeared into the bedroom to dress.

"French press pot. Good." said Andrew spying the press pot on the counter. He ran the tap water to hot. Then he filled the press with hot tap water to warm it up as he waited for the water to boil.

To kill time, he studied the apartment. He liked all the pictures. The apartment was cozy in a straightforward, no nonsense way. He thought it was much like his sister at least on the surface. He suspected that if he dug deep enough he would find that Robin was just as complex as their mother.

He spied the diaper bag on the coffee table. He made sure it had enough supplies for the day. Despite last night's activities, Andrew had a lot of errands today. He planned on taking Emma along with him and Prospero for most of the day followed by a cruise back to the villa later on before dinner.

The water began to boil. He expertly ground the coffee, drained the tap water out of the carafe, put in three teaspoons of the just-grounded coffee and slowly poured the boiling water over the grounds.

"Do you like it strong or light?" Andrew called out.

"Strong," came the reply.

Andrew let the mixture steep for a good five minutes. Then he pressed down on the press' plunger pressing the coffee to the bottom. After the dregs had settled down, he turned the lid and poured the coffee into an empty carafe.

Robin came back dressed in scrubs. "I really appreciate this, Andrew. I know it's last minute."

"Doctors' schedules must be horrible." He laid out their coffee cups on the table and began to pour.

"Yeah. I try to get to some level of normalcy. It lasts for a few weeks then BAM! It's chaos." Robin put plates and cutlery out on the table. "I imagine your schedule is just as hectic."

"Ah, but I have minions." said Andrew. He opened the small jars of plum, apricot and strawberry preserve.

Robin laughed. "How do I get those?" Robin chose the apricot spread for her scone.

"When your new lab starts, you'll have minions whether you like it or not."

"I could get used to that."

"How do you feel about reducing your day to day patient load?" Andrew slathered on a dollop of plum jam on his scone.

"The more I think about it all the more I like the idea of pure reseach. Don't get me wrong I love helping people one on one. There's a part of me that believes I can have more of an impact doing research, raising funds and collaborating with others around the world." Robin admitted. "Patrick likes the charge he gets from seeing a patient get well. I don't think I need that ... that kind of validation."

"You're macro and Patrick's micro. You see the big, big picture. He likes and is satisfied with the local view."

"Exactly! You understand. Help me explain that to Patrick."

"I thought he supported you."

"He does. It's this undercover stuff he's not too thrilled with." Robin selected another scone. "You and I know that's it's necessary. We accept it for what it is and why. I can't get that through to him. The certainty that I have about this. That every instinct is screaming at me to do this. He freaked out when he saw my gun and ankle holster."

"Do you really expect Patrick to be able to relate at least initially? Neither one of us can say we have had a traditional upbringing. Give him time. He'll come around." said Andrew. "I've always thought that this sort of life was normal. It's amusing to see Patrick's reactions I admit."

Robin laughed. "He loves James Bond movies. Now that reality is clashing with fantasy, he's a little wobbly."

"A lot was revealed in a short time span. You didn't seem so disconcerted with it all coming out at once."

"After the initial shock, I was fine. It felt right from the first time I touched your arm. There was a connection." said Robin. "With that said, if anyone else but my parents had told me I had a sibling, I would have been skeptical, yeah."

"If I had shown up solo at your doorstep, would you have accepted me as your brother?"

"If it was you, maybe. I see enough of Mom and Dad that, after a lot of questions, I could believe you were a sibling of mine." said Robin. "You'd have to pass the mathematical birthdate test, too."

"I'm curious. Why didn't Mother and Father tell you that Mother was expecting?" asked Andrew taking another scone.

"Understandable. See, when Mom was married to Uncle Duke, she did get pregnant and then miscarried. I remember how happy she was when they told me I could look forward to a new little brother or sister. I think she and Dad wanted to be very sure before telling me. Keep the pain private I guess. It was a high risk pregnancy."

"There is so much I don't know about their early life." said Andrew.

"And there's a lot I want to know about the lost years." said Robin. "We need to compare notes and get to know my little brother."

"I have an idea. Why don't you and Patrick join me and Emma on the boat tonight. We're docked at the marina now. We'll cruise to the house. It will give us some time to talk. I think Patrick will get a charge out of the hydrofoils."

"A boat? What's a hydrofoil?"

"I think it's better experienced than explained. The Kestrel is on the last dock of the marina. What time shall we expect you?"

"A little before eight. We invited Patrick's brother, Matt, to dinner. We'll pick him up first then go to the marina. Oops, it's nearly ten. Have to go."

"We'll walk with you. Prospero needs the exercise. Let me get Emma while you finish getting ready." said Andrew.

"I dressed Emma already. Just put her snowsuit on." said Robin.

As they left the apartment, Prospero sniffed the carpeting and walls in the hallway. He let out a low deep woof. Andrew looked on curiously but didn't have time to investigate further. They left for the hospital.

###

**December 31, 2008 Crimson Offices 10 AM**

"Spinelli, I told you I don't have time today or the rest of the week. Find someone else to go with you." said Maxie on the phone. "Goodbye."

"You've been all over the place this week." said Lulu.

"Of course, lots to do." said Maxie. "I've decided to get serious about my career. I mean no one is going to hand me a fabulous career, right? So I have to ... to go after one. After lunch, I'm going to see Dianara's studio. Want to come?"

"No, no, no. I can barely string two words together in her presence." said Lulu.

"She's just like you and me, really."

"Yeah, right." said Lulu looking at the layout table. "Just take lots of pictures. I think we're going to be short a few pages this month. We could use a filler article."

"I forgot. I sold a five page spread for DigiMaze. Dianara will be modeling some of the products."

"You did? No one mentioned it. The more pages the better."

"Four pages for ads then a fifth for a short piece on the new store." said Maxie.

"There's graffiti all over that area. It's a gang hangout."

"Um, I think that's going to change and soon."

"Strange location to put a megastore." said Lulu.

"That's just it though it's going to be re-imagined as an entertainment complex with the Majestic on one end and DigiMaze on the other."

"I saw construction crews there this morning. I think they're even powerwashing the outside."

"It's going to be big!" exclaimed Maxie.

###

**December 31, 2008 Villa Scorpio 11 AM**

He could ignore the singular beam of light that shone in his face and eyes. He could ignore the ropes that bound his ankles to the stool where he sat atop of. He could blank out the incessant high-pitched whine and metallic clanging that made sleep or rest impossible. He could tolerate the gag that made speaking impossible. And he could fool his mind to ignore the discomfort of his sweat-drenched body as it sat behind a metal desk. But he could not fail to notice the shadowy figures that lurked in the dimness beyond his small halo of light.

They had made their presence known and felt since he awoke. In the hours since, these shapes had said not a word to him nor to each other. Instead, they put sheets of paper in front of him with typewritten questions: Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from? Do you know how long you'll be here? How uncomfortable are you? Who's paying you?

He was to write the answers on his notepad. So far, he had written nothing. Through the gag, he had laughed. He was well trained and psychological torture was nothing new to him.

Bang! A door opened. Someone stepped inside with papers in her hand. Groggily, he made out a feminine shape dressed all in black. Mirrored sunglasses hid her eyes. At a signal, the shadows left the room. He heard the padding of animal feet? Maybe he was hallucinating.

The woman stood behind him. She tilted his head backwards and dabbed his face with a clean wet towel. The gesture was unexpected and the cool towel was a balm to his fevered mind. Was it his imagination or was the whining and clanging noise finally gone?

His body tensed as a blindfold was tied around his head. His head swivelled left and right trying to pick up any sound. All he heard was the ruffling of paper.

He blinked rapidly when the blindfold was removed. The woman left the room. On the table she had left rows and columns of paper. His eyes traveled over them. They read:

"We know who you are, Charlie."

"You're a cocky SOB and proud of it, Charlie."

"Wanted by three countries, aren't you, Charlie."

"The dominoes are all down. Too bad for Charlie."

"Gambling is bad, Charlie, debts are worse."

"Sold out your partners, Charlie. Domino won't like that."

"The Mossad would love to have you, Charlie."

"D99 Rule 1: Quislings are never forgiven, Charlie."

"Charles Whysemann Miller, you are done."

Charlie began to squirm and sweat for real. How could they have identified him so quickly. Franjo? Maria? Was he the one sold out instead? How could they know about the company? The Rules?

He had his faults but he had always been a loyal man. Sure, he'd taken some unsanctioned free agent assignments like this one but he'd never gone against the company's hard rules. Never. How was he going to get out of this one? Was there even a way out?

His head snapped up. There it was the sound again - the soft heavy padding of feet. He felt a jolt behind him that knocked him hard against the table ripping the breath out of him before he crashed to the floor. He yelled out as pain shot up from his bound legs. A throbbing pain in his shoulder and back told him he'd probably dislocated a shoulder in the fall.

Then his ears were assaulted by deafening hostile barking.

The image of a livid, angry dog filled his view. It's heavy weight pressed down on his chest.

He struggled to breathe.

The light shut off leaving him in pitch darkness.

Hot urine streamed down his thighs.

The weight against his chest increased.

His chest was on fire. Was he having a heart attack?

No way out! The thought screamed in his mind as consciousness ebbed away. Charlie Miller was done.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**December 31, 2008 Drake Apartments 11 AM**

"Get up, Maria!" said Frank coldly. Without any sympathy, he tore the blanket off her prone form.

"Charlie? Has he-"

"No. We cannot wait." Frank parted the blinds as narrowly as he could. He eyed the street outside. He didn't see any signs of unwanted surveillance.

"I'm sorry, Frank, so sorry." Maria raised herself to a sitting position.

"Save it."

"We ... we should drive around. See if he's found a hiding spot." Maria stood up carefully testing her sprained ankle and bruised knee."

"Charlie is on his own." said Frank. "Get your gear together. I found another apartment. We need to move now!"

"But -"

Frank swung around and faced her. His body quivered with suppressed rage. "You and Charlie got greedy and stupid. You two sacrificed our primary mission for some local freelance work. If I could, I would cut you loose permanently from the company or request a new team. Don't make me regret my decision." He stalked out of the room.

Maria finished packing her equipment and personal effects occasionally glancing at Frank efficiently cleaning the apartment. His jerky rapid movements told her that he was extremely upset. The situation had pushed the usually patient Frank close to his limits. She was lucky he had tended to her injuries last night and, even more fortunate that Frank had not terminated her employment. She would have to tread more carefully going forward.

Charlie's personal effects were all left behind. They left evidence that one and only one person lived in the apartment. A quick wipe of the apartment obliterated fingerprints and their general presence. "Charlie, wherever you are. Good luck." said Maria as she closed the door.

###

**December 31, 2008 Neuman's Market 1 PM**

Andrew picked up the package of disposable diapers. He looked at Emma sitting cozy in her baby carrier. "This will be our own little secret, all right? Father doesn't have to know a thing. Of course, I do love taking care of you however diapers are a different matter altogether."

"Andy? Is that you?" said a familiar voice. Belle rounded the corner before Andrew could escape. "Where did you disappear to the other day?"

"I had business to attend to." Unconsciously, Andrew's hand patted the carrier.

Drawn by the strange gray and blue lump hanging in front of Andrew, Belle surged forward. "Wait a minute. That's Robin and Patrick's baby, Emma."

"Yes, it is." said Andrew beginning to walk away. "We have to be going."

"You don't look like a kidnapper." Belle walked beside Andrew while making faces at a laughing Emma.

"Of course, I'm not." said Andrew defensively. "How do you know her?"

"My father, Sean Donely, is her mother's godfather."

Belle mistook Andrew's pained expression for further embarrassment which it unfortunately was for Andrew anyway. "I'm Emma's u-un-erm new au pair."

Belle began to giggle. "You're the nanny?"

"I will have you know that child caring has a long, illustrious tradition."

"This is the business that I was keeping you from? Nanny business?"

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse us, we will be on our way. I'm sure you'll have a great many things to do yourself." Andrew double-timed it to the checkout counter.

###

**December 31, 2008 Villa Scorpio 2 PM**

Charlie's eyes were heavy as consciousness returned. A heavy hand slapped him on the face. Once. Twice. Strong hands pulled him up and half carried half dragged him into a chair. An overhead light sent a shaft of light streaming down into the table behind which an elderly man sat watching him.

"Now, Charlie, let us have words," said the man.

With the gag still in place, Charlie could only nod.

"No one likes problems, Charlie. They can become so messy." Jacques looked sharply at Charlie. "Do you want to be a problem for us, Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head. This man's voice was gentle and soothing but his eyes were terrifying. They were devoid of expression. They seemed to see right through him.

"You do realise that we are serious?"

Charlie nodded vigourously.

"We know who you are. More importantly, we know what you're afraid of. Do you understand that, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded.

"Will you cooperate?"

Charlie nodded.

Jacques nodded at a figure in the shadows. Charlie felt his chair pushed further in against the table. "In front of you is a pad of paper. I shall ask a question and you shall write the answer down. Do you understand?"

Charlie flexed his fingers before picking up a pen. He looked expectantly for the first question.

In the main house, Sean and Anna watched the monitors intently. Sean held a microphone connected to Jacques' ear piece in case they wanted to ask a question different from what Jacques was prepared to ask.

"I know you can run interrogations, Anna, so don't take my question the wrong way but why isn't Robert here?" asked Sean.

"He's needed somewhere else." Anna's eyes never left the monitors.

"Okay. I'm just surprised is all. I mean he recognized Charlie. He knew about his phobia about dogs. I would think he'd be the best to interrogate him."

"I thought differently."

"And I think you're evading my question."

"Am I, Sean?"

Sean pressed on. "I sensed a different kind of tension in Robert last night while talking with Reinhardt."

"Did you?"

"Robert's always been a fair and tough man but last night he was practically murderous. If Reinhardt had baited him just once, Robert would have slammed his head against the car."

"Good thing, Hans behaved himself."

"He does a good job being the Robert that we all know but he's not. The Robert I know wouldn't have gone through every inch of this property making sure every blade of grass was where it was supposed to be. The Robert i know wouldn't have rigged this place to survive a heavy assault. My god, Anna, there are camouflaged snipers platforms in some trees. The Robert I know wouldn't have known how to interrogate Charlie that way. It's not in the WSB handbook. The Robert and Anna I know would never have taken the risk that their tactics could kill the prisoner."

"It worked didn't it? That's all that matters."

You can try telling me that his behaviour with Reinhardt was just leftover adrenalin from chasing down intruders but you and I know better, don't we?"

"Sixteen, seventeen years is a long time. It changes everyone."

"That's bull, Anna." said Sean. "He bought OUR freedom with the only coin he had - himself. How did he pay it? How?"

"Ancient history, Sean."

"Not to me. It's connected to how Robert knew Charlie isn't it? I saw your face when he admitted he knew him. You knew EXACTLY what he wasn't saying out loud." pressed Sean. "You might as well tell me. Or I'll dig on my own. Your choice."

Anna sighed. "A new identity. Equatorial Guinea. Ultra deep infiltration of terrorist cells and mercenary groups. Covering about six years. South America. The Balkans. I think you can puzzle out how they would fit together."

"Oh, my god!" Sean swallowed hard.

"A man with no home. A missing child. A wife who ... who was gone. A man forced to live a lie for so many years. All that can affect a man or woman in the worse way."

"Post traumatic stress disorder." said Sean.

"That didn't come my lips but yes. I'm helping him deal with it slowly but surely."

"And having him witness an interrogation may bring up bad memories."

"Yes." said Anna. "We need to focus on our blessings here in the present, not the things, the time we lost. We can't ever get that back. But we can make what we want of our future."

"What DO you want, Anna?"

"Our family safe and together. Everything we're doing now is towards that goal. Everything."

"I was wondering why you two were so offensively minded. It's out of character." said Sean. "You two usually let the other side come to you and then fire back."

"We're tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop. We're going to be the ones dropping and throwing the shoes."

"They won't know what hit them."

"That is the plan." Anna grinned. "The element of surprise is on our side. I intend to use it."

###

**December 31, 2008 The Quartermaine Mansion 2 PM**

Tracy, Edward and Monica chatted with their luncheon guests Larry and Arielle Ashton in the parlor. Alice poured coffee for everyone.

"As you can see, Tracy, it is a win-win situation." said Larry Ashton. "The potential connections that ELQ can make is priceless."

"ELQ has all the connections we need." said Tracy neutrally.

"Yes, in the developed world. But this economic summit in New York City will be host to many of the countries emerging from the third world. Establishing contacts now with representatives from Central and South America, Africa and Asia can only have far-reaching benefits."

"What exactly would our involvement entail, hypothetically speaking." said Edward getting to the crux of the matter.

"My idea is to host a series of fetes - luncheons, dinners, a ball, perhaps, - scattered through the five days of the convention. Each sponsor would have unequalled access to make themselves known to the delegates and vice versa via private panels that we would also schedule during the conference. As you have often said to me, Tracy, a single profitable connection is priceless."

"How much will each sponsor be required to pony up in order to participate in this one in a lifetime opportunity?" said Tracy.

"A mere pittance, Tracy, truly. Primary and privileged sponsors are required to pay ten thousand dollars apiece. This includes notes and research on the economic needs of each attending country so that you may prepare sales pitches and the like beforehand. It includes a private meeting room available to that sponsor at all times. And, the most valuable benefit, a one on one private meeting with each representative."

"It does sound quite a lot for ten thousand dollars." said Monica. "What countries did you say would be there, Larry?"

"Mexico, Brazil, Thailand, Parador, Argentina, South Africa, Chile nearly every major country with industrial aspirations in the third world." said Larry. "It is an opportunity not to be missed. I cannot stress that enough."

"Many of those countries have improving records in the healthcare and education. It would be a good opportunity to see if our new venture would be of interest, wouldn't it, Edward?" asked Monica.

"What new venture?" asked Larry.

"Something close to Monica's heart. She's lobbied the Board for some time and we've given in." remarked Edward with a smile. "This year ELQ will be launching a pharmaceutical division spearheaded by Monica."

"Diversification is always a good idea as long as it's done in an industry with a growth trajectory." added Tracy. "Healthcare is a very good idea."

"Are you no longer going to be at General Hospital then?" asked Larry.

"I've slowly been reducing my hours there and my responsibilities, Larry, but I'm not going away at all. I want to focus my energies on something completely different." said Monica. "Enough about me. Let's get back to the conference. Arielle, I'm sure you're helping out Larry in this, yes?"

"I am the chief liaison with the delegates, actually." said Arielle.

"She has been invaluable making the initial contacts this past year." said Larry effusively. "We wouldn't be where we are without her."

"I'm sure. When will the conference be?" asked Edward.

"The week of Monday, February 2. Key delegates will be arriving on the weekend right before the conference." provided Arielle.

"So soon?" asked Monica.

"Actually this has been at least a year in the making. By some luck, that week was free on all the delegates calendars." said Arielle. "You can imagine the logistic nightmare of such a diverse group."

"The security concerns alone will be difficult." said Tracy.

Arielle glanced at Larry before saying. "We will have world class security at the conference. Have no worries on that. I'm sure that most delegates will also have their own security staff."

"There you have the details," Larry clapped his hands together. "Can we count on ELQ's sponsorship?"

"We'll certainly put this on the board meeting's agenda this week. We should have a decision by the end of the week." said Tracy.

"It does sound like something we would like to be a part of." added Monica.

"Of course it is. It will be a memorable event." said Larry.

###

**December 31, 2008 Villa Scorpio 5 PM**

Robert came in through the front door. He dropped his coat and hat on the couch.

"Is that a hot toddy I see?" Robert kissed Anna in greeting then greedily took the toddy.

"How was your trip into New York?" asked Sean.

Robert reclined in the couch next to Anna. "The Israelis are definitely interested. In fact, we will be turning our guest over to the PCPD. Mac will then have the pleasure of handing him off directly to the Israeli embassy."

"And our side won't raise a flap?"

"They probably will. However, Miller is an Israeli citizen. So their claim takes precedent." said Robert.

"I take it that they are happy about it?" asked Anna.

"Ecstatic. They've been after Charlie for three years at least for three known assassinations." said Robert. "I've updated Mac to get a good night's sleep because tomorrow he's going to be busy racking up a big score in the law and order tally."

"That's what I call bringing in the new year with a bang." said Sean.

"Where are the kiddies?" asked Robert.

"They'll be here in time for dinner." said Anna.

The phone rang. Robert answered. He motioned to Anna and Sean that the call was important. After a few minutes, Robert put the phone down. Anna and Sean waited to hear the details of the call.

"That was Tracy. They had their luncheon with Ashton and they have a tidbit to report." said Robert.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" joked Sean.

"Ashton is in town to wheedle a sponsorship from the Quartermaines for a multinational economic conference in New York City on February 2nd." said Robert. "Apparently, he was selling it pretty hard."

"You're both thinking what I'm thinking," said Anna. "This conference is what D99 is waiting and planning for. It has to be. That's why the arm deal has to happen here. Proximity to the city."

"By jove! I think she's got it!" smiled Robert.

"But why? Are they targeting a specific assassination? A terrorist style bomb attack? What?" asked Sean.

"It will interest you both to know that among the attendees will be representatives from Parador. I suspect it will be Claudio."

"Take out the man responsible for crippling their organization and stripping them of a power base in Parador." concluded Anna.

"That's not gonna happen. We'll make sure of that." said Robert.

"There may be other possibilities, Robert. Claudio is just the most obvious."

"Yeah, at least now we know the when and the where. We'll keep for the what." said Robert.

###

**January 1, 2009 In A Villa - Malaga, Spain**

Charlotte leaned back in her chair as she talked with Helena on the speakerphone.

"Thank you for taking care of that little matter for me, Helena." said Charlotte.

"A miscalculation that I trust shall not happen again," replied Helena tersely.

"That particular mistake will not be repeated." assured Charlotte. "How did you secure Alexis' cooperation?"

"Despite her less than generous feelings towards me, Alexis is fully aware of the value of doing me a favour." said Helena. "Your hireling has been released from the hospital by the way. Why did you hire freelancer mercenaries for such a ... a delicate operation?"

"Their part was simple enough. Scout the property, gain attention and retreat. Any monkey could have done it. And if they were caught, well, they wouldn't know enough to hurt us." said Charlotte. "My own team made the water approach however."

"And what have they reported?"

"That we can no longer consider the farm to be vulnerable. The security technology is advanced. In fact, my team captain was surprised at the rapidity of detection. To the untrained eye, it is simply a farm. However, we now know that it is fully prepared for assault and penetration. Most of all, it is staffed by extremely well-trained and disciplined staff. My captain reports that the security staff employed tactics known to be used by the SAS, the Mossad and MI6." said Charlotte. "Had the attempt been in daylight, he believes that none of them would have escaped."

"How often is the child there?"

"Most of each day. And the Drake's home has surveillance when they are home." said Charlotte. "Though the farm is closed to our efforts we do have many other possible avenues to use. We will get creative."

"How much longer will you be in Malaga?"

"Another week. My contacts were delayed and we had to push the meeting forward."

"I hope this meeting exceeds our expectations." chuckled Helena.

"I'm quite sure it will." said Charlotte smiling like a voracious cat who had a mouse cornered.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**December 31, 2008 Scorpio House 5:00 PM**

Mac rapped lightly on the guest bedroom door. "Dia?"

Dianara opened the door a crack. "Yes, Mac?"

"Change into these." Mac handed Dianara a set of dark blue sweats with the PCPD logo.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I came straight here from the studio and I think there's still sawdust in my hair."

"Sure, go ahead. it won't take but a few minutes to do a quick wash and dry."

Dianara accepted the sweats and gave Mac her soiled clothing before closing the door. Mac trudged down the stairs to put the clothes into the washer.

A half hour later, Maxie barged in breathless and harried. "The traffic is horrible. We better set out early to the villa if we want to beat traffic, Dad."

"We'll be fine, Maxie. The traffic will thin out soon." Mac laid down the tray with two coffees on it.

"Which one is for me?" asked Maxie.

Before Mac could answer, Dianara glided down the stairs dressed in Mac's sweats. "I feel like a new woman, Mac. Hi, Maxie!"

Maxie put Dianara's clothing and her words together and came up with a vision that she was all too willing to not remember. She said. "Dad, just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" asked Mac.

"That you'll keep your door locked at all times."

"What?"

"Just promise me." insisted Maxie.

"Okay." said a still puzzled Mac. He handed Dianara a cup of coffee. "There's a full pot in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"I might finish it." Maxie disappeared into the kitchen.

Dianara laughed. "You do know what she's thinking?"

"I gave up a long time ago trying to read her mind." said Mac.

"Maxie thinks we're involved." Dianara sat down on the sofa close to Mac.

"We are. Part of our cover."

"Let me put it more plainly." Dianara's eyes danced with mischief. "She thinks we spent the afternoon in bed tangled in the sheets and in each other."

Mac's eyes widened then he flushed at the image her words evoked. "Um, she does? I was just showing you the secret room and discussing our next move. I'll straighten her out about that right now."

"Do you want to?" Dianara leaned towards him holding his gaze. "And, Mac, I'm asking exactly what you think I'm asking."

"I thought you were a traditional woman." Mac said a little breathless with the nearness of her.

"I am normally. But this isn't normal. I could get reassigned tomorrow. Our line of work isn't a guarantee of a long life either. Anything can happen tomorrow or the next day." said Dianara. "No strings, Mac."

Mac closed the distance between them. Mac was no fool. "I say seize the day. Seize the woman."

"A man of few words." Her arms wound around his neck.

"Man of action not words." Mac murmurred close to her ear. "Allow me to demonstrate." Mac trailed butterfly kisses along her neck and jawline.

Maxie stepped through the kitchen doors. She immediately understood the situation. "Carry on! Ignore my presence." She stepped backwards into the kitchen again. "What is it with this family lately? Mistletoe gone airborne? Where can I get some?"

###

**December 31, 2008 Port Charles Marina 6:45 PM**

Just behind the marina under a cloudless sky, the city lights glittered like earthbound stars. The January chill intimidated the meek and invigorated the daring. Looking down the long dock, the Drake party beheld the stately Kestrel. Even in repose, the yacht's sleek lines and design made one think of a bird poised to take flight.

"I'm in love." said Patrick gazing at the Kestrel.

"He said a boat not a ship!" said Robin incredulously.

"She's gorgeous." said Matt.

Walking beside the Drake brothers, Robin suppressed a giggle. Men and their toys, she thought. Though she had to admit the Kestrel was impressive. She waved at Salim who waved back from the high command deck. In minutes they were aboard and the Kestrel had left the dock.

Lars led them into the main salon where Andrew lay exhausted in a couch. Emma lay also sleeping in a bassinet that had Robin drooling in envy. Instead of legs or a pedestal, the bassinet consisted of a halfshell containing the bedding and infant mounted on a circular tube. The motion of the boat caused the bassinet to naturally rock in a gentle but constant pace. She had to get one of these.

As Robin peered down to check on Emma, Andrew awoke managing a feeble wave. If his body barely moved, his hands expressed his agitation eloquently enough. "The day I've had would try a saint." said Andrew with the dramatic inflections of a stage actor. "The day I've had I would not wish on my worst enemy."

"Emma wore you out?" Patrick like his wife was fascinated by the bassinet. However at that moment he didn't know where to look. Matt too was gawking at the impeccably furnished salon. It screamed good taste with the unsaid comment that this brand of good taste required a lot of money.

"Not Emma. She never gives me problems. The theater was chaos. Met Suki Kwon. What a rad dude as he would say. I like him. The union representative fussed over due representation on a private project. Worthless agitator! Imagine, threatening to file a civil lawsuit for discrimination just because I re-re-refuse to hire UNION contractors. Who do they think they are talking t-t-to?" babbled Andrew. "And I had to get diapers because I ran out. I think the guys are feeding her too much. Then that ... that pesky girl who ... who never shuts up! Thought I'd seen the LAST of her but NO! She's ... she's like a barnacle on a boat - harmless but so ... so irritating and impossible to remove once it's latched on."

"Sounds like a rough day to me." said Robin.

"And it gets worse!" Andrew nearly wailed.

Robin made a noncommital noise to urge Andrew further. "Hmmm?"

"I can't get rid of her, Robin! She's family! She'll be around forever!"

"Who?" asked Robin wildly curious as to who had whipped her reserved and composed little brother into such an indignant frenzy.

"The Donely chit! That's who."

"Oh, Belle Donely."

"Whatever." said a now surly Andrew. "Why, Lord? Why me?"

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?"

"If anything I am s-s-seriously underestimating the impact of this individual on my life." Andrew countered. "Because of her, in just the last forty-eight hours mind you, I have had to incapacitate four drug dealers who had obvious nefarious designs on her person, evade said dealers' angry compatriots, endure her r-r-ridicule because she now believes me to be Emma's au pair and she dared to impugn my personal honor. Am I overreacting? I think NOT."

"Okay, I see." said Robin calmly. "You're having a stress-related meltdown."

"I am in perfect control. I don't believe in meltdowns. I'm just tired and not thinking clearly." said Andrew. "My problems lie with people who fling themselves into potentially dangerous situations with no thought of self-preservation. People who refuse to follow common sense. People who call 911 for an ambulance to help their attackers. She acted as if I'd done serious bodily injury. I only broke their arms. They'll live!"

"That was you?!" asked Patrick agog. "Um, each one of them came into the ER with BOTH arms broken."

"People like Belle?" asked Robin ignoring Patrick's non sequitor.

"Yes! Trouble surrounds her like ... like fireflies dancing around the firelight. She's needs rescuing all the time because she's so ... so stubborn. And she never stops talking!" explained Andrew.

"Fireflies dancing around the firelight, heh. Very poetic." said Patrick.

"Knowing Uncle Sean, I'm sure he's trained her to protect herself." assured Robin. "I doubt she's as helpless as you think she is."

"Maybe and maybe not." said Andrew grudgingly.

"She seemed very bright and polite at Christmas dinner," commented Matt. "And she takes after her mother. You know, pretty."

Hearing this unknown person seemed to jerk Andrew out of his horizontal self-induced wallowing within a sea of self-pity. He got to his feet. He looked Matt over from head to toe and back up again. "And you are?"

"Dr. Matt Hunter, nice to meet you," said Matt extending his hand.

Seeing Andrew's hesitation as puzzlement and not rudeness, Robin said. "Matt is Patrick's half brother."

"I see. Good. More family. I'm Andrew Scorpio." The two shook hands. Andrew's gracious manners returned in fine form once again. "Please call me Andrew."

"Andrew is my little brother sixteen years removed from the warm bosom and security of our loving family." said Robin.

"Laying it on a bit thick there aren't you?" said Andrew.

"This coming from someone who very nearly started spouting in iambic pentameter a minute ago." countered Robin. "You certainly have the accent for it."

"Point taken." said Andrew chagrined. His sister he realised could give as good as she got. "Where are my manners? Please make yourselves comfortable."

"This is an amazing boat." said Patrick. "How soon before we get to the villa?"

"At normal speeds about forty minutes. Robin told me you like speed, Patrick."

Patrick grinned. "A little, yeah."

"Follow me then."

The party followed Andrew to the command deck. Salim showed Patrick and Matt around the deck. The brothers eyes were nearly cross-eyed as they strained to see everything. All the masculine accoutrements of the controls - the shiny buttons, the complicated dials, the gleaming metal hinges and levers, the steering wheel, the screens displaying radar and position - were very alluring to them.

"We'll leave you in Salim's hands." said Andrew. He and Robin returned to Emma in the main salon.

Salim had both Matt and Patrick take a turn steering the Kestrel. While Patrick held the wheel, Salim nodded at his first mate. "Now, Patrick, Andrew said that you like to go fast. Hold on to the wheel, while we activate the hydrofoils."

"Hydrofoils?!" yelped Patrick. "Like in Moonraker and the Q-Boat?"

"Something like that but bigger and much faster." said Salim.

Matt and Patrick looked at the floor at the same time. They had felt the increased vibration from the engines followed by the unmistakeable sensation of being lifted up.

"Hold the course steady now." instructed Salim.

Patrick's hands turned white so hard was he gripping the wheel.

"Matt, come here. You will operate the throttle for Patrick." Salim showed Matt how to increase and decrease speed. "When you are ready, Matt, increase the speed."

Matt slowly pushed the throttles forward two inches. With each push, they could feel the ship going faster and faster. Through the wide windows they could see the churning of waves as the Kestrel cut through the water like a knife through butter. Matt and Patrick looked at each other and grinned in manic exultation.

"I only thought I was in love before. Now I KNOW I am." crooned Patrick. "Go, baby, go!"

###

**December 31, 2008 Villa Scorpio 7 PM**

"I love this room, Auntie." said Belle walking around the enclosed loggia. Vines climbed and trailed along the vertical walls stretching to the ceiling. Flowering plants graced a nook here and there giving the enclosed space a feeling of natural warmth. Small colored lights twinkled amongst the leaves. A sweeping black staircase curved a sinuous path to the second story. A pair of skylights opened up into the night sky. A secured steel door led outside to the barn.

Belle could just imagine the glory of sunlight filtering through the skylight and dappling across the vines and leaves illuminating the two sitting alcoves. One had a seating group for a dozen people and another was smaller with room for six. The smaller alcove had a chess table with a game in progress. This night the double doors were fully open into the house's dining room and lounge. Music and happy conversations floated in and out across the connected spaces.

Anna looked around. "So do I, Belle. It's peaceful and relaxing. It's like a walled garden in England, Port Charles style."

"Put some birds in here and it's almost like being outside."

"This is getting me through the winter." said Anna. She looked at her watch. "Robin and Patrick will be here soon. I better check on the menu. Are you all right here?"

Belle nodded. "Is ... will the au pair be coming, too?"

"Au pair?" asked Anna momentarily forgetting Andrew's pseudo role.

"Andy. Robin's au pair."

"Andy?" repeated Anna uncertainly. "You've met him?"

Belle quickly edited the details of her run ins with Andrew. "At the market earlier today with Emma and, uh, while I was out, um, shopping."

"You call him Andy?"

"Yeah." Belle answered.

Tiffany came bustling in. "Anna, you have done wonders to this place. I hardly recognize it."

"It's all Nestor. The man is so talented. And Lars, too. Look at the window boxes he's artfully stacked over there. It's like a curtain of foliage." said Anna. "Tif, did you know that Belle has met Andrew?"

Tiffany glanced at her daughter as if she'd suddenly sprouted horns. "You did and you didn't tell me?"

"Ah, there was nothing to tell." said Belle watching every word. Her mother had an ear for verbal crap and nonsense that was second to no one she knew.

"Well, out with it?" demanded Tiffany.

"Out with what?" asked Belle innocently.

Tiffany sighed. "Sugar plum, you have sharp eyes and an acid tongue. You have your daddy's knack for sizin' people up and knowing how to charm their socks off. You can rattle off first impressions like Walter Cronkite reads the news. What did you think about him?"

"Who's Walter Cronkite?"

"Forget him. I'm askin' about Andrew, darlin'."

Belle looked slightly off to the right over her mother's shoulder. A trick she learned from watching her father to make it seem as if one were looking at the person but really were not. "He's okay for a boy." said Belle very simply. "I can't place his accent."

"That's it? A boy with an accent?"

"I really only met Andy in ... in passing with, um, Emma at Neuman's."

"You call him Andy?" Tiffany and Anna exchanged looks that Belle couldn't quite decipher.

"Yes. Andrew is so old and stodgy. Andy fits him better" At the continued looks of puzzlement from her mother and namesake aunt, Belle added. "What? He didn't object."

"He didn't?" asked her mother.

"A little but he got used to it." explained Belle.

"He did? How unlike him. Surprising." said Anna. "My son will be here soon and you can get better acquainted."

"Your son?"

"Oops. He didn't introduce himself by his full name. Wouldn't want to break cover, of course." said Anna.

"Your son?" repeated Belle.

"He's Anna and Robert's. Robin's brother." said Tiffany.

"And he's Emma's uncle." said Belle. "I thought he was ... never mind. Wait a minute! Something doesn't fit here."

"Yes, you're definitely Sean's spawn. You pick up on the little details." said Anna with a smile.

"Ever since she turned six we stopped hiding her Christmas presents in the house. She's a regular Sherlock Holmes." Tiffany looked lovingly at her daughter. "Well, Sherlock Holmes with a big mouth."

"That's Southern charm, Tif."

"Yes, she does come by it naturally."

"Back to the original topic. If he's your son, how come he's never come up in conversation before? Or Christmas cards? Or anything since we got here?" asked Belle.

"That is a very, very long story." said Anna. "We've lived apart for a long time. This year we're getting to know each other and living together as a family. In fact, I encourage you to ask him questions when he gets here."

"Good idea. It might get him out of his shell." commented Tiffany. "Will you do that, sugar plum? Get to know him. Talk to him."

"I suppose I can do that." Belle gave the older women an angelic smile. Inwardly, she fumed. How dare he not tell her who he was, she thought. She was honest and told him who she was. Mentally, she ticked off a list of adjectives to describe Andrew. Condescending, check. Patronizing, check. Dishonest, check. Superior attitude, check. She was going to give him a piece of her mind for deceiving her.

* * *

A/N: A time for some humor, family times and romance. More to come as the New Year is welcomed with nostalgia, memories and reflections. Thoughts on the story so far? Too slow? Too much info too fast?


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**New Years Eve 2008**

**Malaga, Spain**

The flames flickered low in the fireplace. Staring at the flames, eyes that often reflected cold pragmatism betrayed a touch of wistfulness this night. Silently, Charlotte raised a toast to an absent long ago lover. One she willfully betrayed and, as she had expected, betrayed her in his turn. They were a matched pair then and still.

"Wherever you are I hope you are well," said Charlotte Devane. It was the same toast each year. "Always."

###

**Port Charles - The Docks **

Gloved hands discreetly taped the plain brown envelope to the underside of the payphone enclosure. It was quickly and expertly done. He moved away to ostensibly watch the ice floes on the flowing Port Charles river. The city lights shone in the horizon.

Right at the stroke of eight o'clock, the envelope was detached in the same efficient manner as had been used to affix it. A slight figure stood by the other also admiring the winterscape.

"I hope the information was useful." said the second figure.

"You will see by how much you have been paid that it was." answered the first figure.

"When ... when will I be able to be sponsored?"

"Soon. You have made admirable progress."

"I want to join a real organization." said the woman earnestly.

"Continue to provide me with information and I promise you my full support." said the man. "That support is as you know not insubstantial."

The woman swallowed. "I know and I ... I thank you for the opportunities you've given me. What more do you want to know?"

"Your intended targets continue to be the mother and the child? No one else?"

The woman blew on her cold hands. "Yes, just them."

"When? How?"

"Plans have changed. Only Frank knows when. The compound will be introduced to the subject as before." said the woman.

"Can you get me a sample of this compound?"

"No. Frank keeps it on him at all times."

"And its effects?"

"I don't know. Only Frank knows for sure."

"Is it designed to be immediately fatal? Will a regular dose of antidote be required?"

"It's not fatal but I don't know if there is an antidote." the woman pulled the collars of her coat up shielding her neck from the chill. "Do you know anything about Charlie, my partner?"

"Only that the Mossad has been contacted to retrieve their long lost son."

The woman hissed under her breath. "There was not enough information on the hiring site. That's why we failed. Who lives there? It's a fortress as you said. How did you know it would be?"

"I know that the persons who live there have the most to lose and, in all probabllity, they have prepared for the worst scenario. Your ... employers would do well to end their plans now." advised the man. "Or they risk waking something dangerous and determined."

"Frank won't stop the mission."

"Is it a suicide mission?"

"He won't say but Charlie and I suspected it was." said the woman. "Will you ... can you pull me out before the end?"

"If you do not betray me, yes, I will pull you out. Also, I shall formally support your acceptance into the DVX." said the man. "Remember this, I do not take kindly to betrayals."

Maria Ormez nodded. Her hand squeezed the brown envelope in her coat pocket. "I remember, Hans."

"Betray me and you betray the organization." said Hans Dieter Reinhardt. "You can be such an asset to us, Maria, and we will reward your loyalty well."

The two figures blended into the night. One to return to a seedy apartment a few blocks away and the other to find the nearest bar to honor an annual tradition - a toast to an old flame loved and betrayed wherever she was.

###

**Villa Scorpio New Year's Eve 2008**

A little after dinner, Maxie strolled through the loggia admiring the twisting and twining vines. A rustling noise behind a partition startled her.

"Being back here is a real aphrodisiac for you, isn't it?" Maxie heard Tiffany murmur in a low husky voice.

"It's the danger, the cameraderie and the wanton woman I'm married to." Sean answered.

"You're wearing this woman out."

"I doubt that. Have I ever familiarized you with stealth sex? Hmm?" rumbled Sean.

"No, I don't believe so," whispered Tiffany. "Teach me."

Maxie heard the sound of a running zipper and fled the loggia. She made sure to close the french doors behind her.

"Everyone over forty is getting some." observed Maxie sliding into the couch next to Robin.

"Hey!" yelped Robin as she finished pouring wine into her wine glass. Next to her lay some blank papers, a pair of scissors, a jar and a bunch of pens. "I take exception to that."

"Okay, over thirty." amended Maxie. "But you don't count because you're a newlywed. You're supposed to be as busy as bunnies in springtime. Is there something in the food, the air? Look at Dad."

Robin glanced at Mac. He stood by the kitchen counter but took every opportunity to lean across and say something to Dianara who was the party's unoffical bartender. "He's stuck by her all night long."

"And all afternoon."

"What?"

"Never mind." Maxie sighed. "I'm happy for him. She's funny, gracious and famous. What's not to like?"

"If anyone knows what it takes to be with someone in law enforcement, it would be her." said Robin.

"Look at your parents. They're constantly in each other's orbit. They finish each other's sentences. It's ridiculous."

"Maxie, my parents have been like that ever since I can remember. Even when they weren't together they were close. It's not news."

"What about Sean and Tiffany? It's like 24/7 flirting with them. Are married people supposed to be like that all the time?"

"This married woman hopes to be." laughed Robin.

"But why is all this happening now? Dad is dating. You're seven kinds of happy. There are kissing couples around every corner. We're playing cat and mouse with some serious people. I'm so busy I don't remember what I did this morning. Yet, I'm actually kinda giddy. Are we in the Twilight Zone?"

Robin took a sip of her wine. "I know what it is. Mmmm. This is good. Have some."

"What is it then?" Maxie poured some wine for herself.

"It's because we're all together, feeling good. Ready to get our collective Us-Against-The-Bad-Guys groove on or grooving with our partners." said Robin with a big smile. "It's exciting and fun."

"Solo grooving is not fun."

"There's different kinds of grooving. Your problem is you've never been in a groove before. You don't know how good it feels. That it's even possible." Robin curled her legs under her and got comfortable on the sofa.

"You've lost me." said Maxie taking a sip. She took off her shoes and mimicked Robin getting comfortable herself.

"Getting your groove on isn't just about sex. For me grooving is getting to that place where everything just clicks whether that's within a relationship, a career, school, a family, whatever it may be." said Robin. "When I went to Paris, I wasn't in the best of shape. I'd left home, left people I loved. It was hard at first. As I let go of the guilt and regrets, I got into a groove without knowing it. I made new friends, found a career that I love to do. I looked forward to each day and each day I discovered myself a little more."

"Okay, oh wise oracle, but how does one get into the groove in the first place?"

"You make it."

"Just like that?"

"Decide to focus on one or two things. Ignore or eliminate the toxic stuff." advised Robin. "Once you've got those one or two in your groove, pick something else you want to add to that and work it in. It takes time but it's worth it."

"Where do I start?"

"What do you want most? Something just for you."

Maxie was silent for a time giving the question real consideration. Finally, she said. "Independence. I want to be able to stand on my own."

"How best can you do that?" Robin began to cut the paper into small strips while listening to Maxie's self examination.

"I need to go back to school. Even if it's just a few courses every semester."

"Good so far. What else?"

Maxie scanned the room. "There are opportunities I really need to take advantage of. Every woman here is awesome at what they do. I want to be like that."

"It sounds like you're making your groove already." said Robin. She placed the slips into a small pile. "You're good at your job, Maxie. We all know that but you're convinced you're not."

"Self confidence. I need to work on that."

"You'll have all of us cheering you on every step of the way so take a risk. If you fall, we'll pick you up and throw you back out there." Robin began to scribble on a slip of paper.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asked Maxie.

Robin folded the slip of paper a few times before picking another slip of paper. "It's a tradition of mine that I started when I moved to Paris. The holidays are a time for family and memories. This is my way of remembering but in a fun way."

"What do you do?"

"The first time I invited some of my new friends to participate. This time I'm going to get everybody to join in." Robin glanced around the room. "No one is going to escape me."

"Sounds devious. Count me in." said Maxie getting into the spirit of the game.

"Take these strips and give five of them to each person here." Robin explained. "Tell them to write down one item of interest per slip. It can be an object, a question, a person's name, a place, anything goes. All the slips are put in a jar. We then each take a turn pulling one out. The person then has to tell a real story about that item or a memory about it. Not knowing what you'll get is half the fun. It's a good way to pass the time."

Maxie took a handful of strips and a pen. She went hunting. No one was going to escape.

###

Maxie had secured slips from everyone save for one person. She added the newest slips to the jar. Anna slipped on to the sofa next to Robin after dropping her own folded slips in.

"Where's Andrew?" asked Maxie.

"He's upstairs putting Emma to sleep." said Anna.

"That was almost two hours ago." said Robin. "'Course he might be hiding from Belle."

"What is between those two? Tif and I thought they would just get on." said Anna.

"Ah, no. Andrew had a huge meltdown on our way here."

"Do tell." Robin proceeded to tell her mother about Andrew's dramatic announcements. Maxie went upstairs to check on him.

Andrew's bedroom door was ajar. Maxie pushed the door open a little and had a peek. The sight she saw made her gasp. She ran downstairs and urged Anna and Robin to follow her. The two followed her up both anxious to know what was so interesting.

Anna stumbled at the top of the stairs. She'd heard her voice. It was undeniably her but it was faint and weak sounding. It was coming from Andrew's room. The ladies peeked inside.

Surrounded by pillows, Andrew lay sprawled and softly snoring on his bed with Emma lying on his chest. Both were sound asleep.

Anna's gaze turned to the source of the voice she had heard. On the monitor in front of Andrew's bed, a video of herself was set to auto repeat and auto play. Quietly, Anna stepped inside. One hand reached out to touch her past self on the screen.

On the monitor, Anna, pale and exhausted, was saying. "You're due any day now. Cesar assures me that he'll find a hospital. Somewhere. I can't even see land when I look outside." Anna's hand caressed her enormous belly. "Whatever happens know that I love you. And your father loves you. He'll find you. He'll never stop looking." She wiped her cheek with one hand. "Back home, you'll have a big sister and an uncle and lots of family friends all around you. And godfathers and godmothers, I'm sure Robin will make sure of that." Anna laughed softly. "Sean will be first in line I know he will be."

In the room, Robin looked at her daughter, her brother then her mother. She put an arm around her mother. Anna was shaking. Robin wound both arms around Anna and held on tight.

The video Anna continued. "You're a big baby. Bigger than Robin was." Anna shifted positions on the bed. "If I have ... advice to give I suppose it would be to not be afraid of life, of living it, being involved in it. And, don't let anyone stop you from living the life you want to live. Life can be scary but that's why we learn and study. To prepare to take on life on your terms. Live. Learn. Love. Don't shy away from loving or being loved. If you're anything like me, you'll love deeply and with everything you have. You may get hurt or you may find that person who understands and accepts you just the way you are, then you'll be the luckiest person in the world. I did and so will you."

Anna stood sandwiched between Robin and Maxie. She put an arm around Maxie and the other around Robin. Her gaze rested briefly on her son, her granddaughter then back on the screen. Live. Learn. Love. It was all there in that room. She felt blessed and so very lucky.

Her eyes returned to the past. "I'm so tired." Anna sighed. "And you're so active. I'll start the song now. It always puts you to sleep." Anna smiled brilliantly. "Goodnight, little one." Anna pressed a button on a CD player. The sounds of a soothing lullaby began to play.

Anna led the way out the door. All their faces were wet with tears. Anna hugged Robin and then Maxie to her. "Do you know how much I love you two?"

Robert found them still hugging at the top of the stairs. He heard the lullaby and deduced what had turned the feminine waterworks on. He'd heard the lullaby so often in the past he was used to it but not fully immune. He joined the group hug.

"I heard that damned song every night for two years." said Robert. "It was torture."

The ladies laughed. Robin went to take Emma to her nursery crib. Maxie returned downstairs leaving Anna and Robert alone for a time.

"Good thing it wasn't used as I had thought it would be." said Anna laying her head against Robert's chest.

"What was that?" asked Robert.

"You didn't know?"

"It's a message for Andrew, isn't it?"

"Yes but it was ... was also my goodbye. I made Faison promise to give it to our son if ... if I didn't make it through the delivery." Anna swallowed hard. "I forced Cesar to put Andrew's life ahead of mine if a choice had to be made."

"Anna -" Robert began.

"Shush, it's over. It didn't happen." said Anna. "Our family is all here now. That's all that matters."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**New Years Eve 2008**

Patrick and Matt trudged across the covered walkway connecting the main house and the Barn. Both had hardly stopped talking since arriving at the villa. The boat was incredible. The dinner sumptuous. But the highlight was the Barn.

Andrew and Robert had renovated the barn into masculine nirvana. The main room with its high ceiling and parquet floor created an airy space. The huge barn had been artfully segmented into different parts - gathering room with not one but two large screen televisions and state of the art sound system, a game room that lacked for nothing, a half court sized basketball court that doubled as a gym. An addition at the rear housed a guest ensuite, showers, two bunk rooms and a small but well equipped galley kitchen and eating counter. As far as the brothers were concerned, the place deserved the capital B.

An hour earlier, Maxie had requested their presence in the living room by the next hour. They could risk Robin's displeasure if they chose to ignore the summons. They came as summoned and a few minutes early. They came in through the loggia doors. As Patrick stepped through he found himself with an armful of wife.

"I am the luckiest person in the world." said Robin hugging Patrick to her.

With eyebrows raised quizically Patrick could only say. "Okay. Me too."

"Of course you are. You have me." answered Robin. "Ready to play?"

"Lead on, Macduff!" said Patrick.

###

Mac and Dianara sat side by side on one of the long sofas. Unexpectedly, Maxie came by and hugged Mac.

"Dad, I'm the luckiest person in the world because I love you." said Maxie giving Mac a peck on the cheek.

"Ah, erm, I love you, too, Maxie." said Mac. "Not too sure where this is coming from but I'll take it."

Maxie laughed. "I just wanted to say it that's all."

###

Tiffany read her slip of paper and grimaced.

"Out with it, Tif." said Sean.

"Wedding day." said Tif with no small measure of disgust.

Robert covered his mouth with one hand. Anna looked towards the ceiling, breathing deeply.

"It was a wonderful, glorious day just as I dreamed it would be. The end." said Tiffany.

"Aren't there some missing parts in that memory, Tif." noted Robert. "Like the vows."

Sean snorted. Anna stifled a giggle.

"Too bad there's no videotape of your wedding." said Robert.

"Oh, shut up!" said Tiffany.

"That's no way to speak to a friend is it Elsie Mae?"

"Who?" asked Belle.

Anna rested her cheek on Robert's shoulder muffling her laughter. Patrick looked askance at his wife who was shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

"You never told your own daughter?!" asked Robert in amazement.

"There is nothing to tell." said Tiffany primly.

Sean smiled. "Don't look at me, old buddy. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Who is Elsie Mae?" asked Belle more insistently.

This started another round of laughter led by her own husband.

"Confession ... is ... is good for the soul," said Robert between gasps of breath and laughter.

"Oh, all right!" cried Tiffany. "Sugar plum, I'm going to talk about this just once and NEVER again you hear." Tiffany glared daggers at Robert. "Elsie Mae Crumholtz is ... was the name I was born with."

"My last name is Crumbholtz Donely?" asked Belle.

"No! I had my name legally changed AFTER I got married. Lucky for you."

"And the laughing?"

"From my so-called friends and family?" said Tiffany. "Ignore them!"

"See, sweetheart, hee, hee," began Sean. "I didn't hee hee hee know her real name until ... hee hee ... until the priest said 'Do you El-elsie Mae hee hee -"

"Oh, stop it, Sean. It wasn't that funny." said Tiffany slapping at Sean playfully.

Robert wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, it was ... it was, Tif."

Tiffany raised the jar and held it towards Robert. "Okay, smartypants, let's see what you get."

Robert took a slip from the jar. He read the item out loud. "The person to your right may ask a question that you must answer truthfully."

Sitting to Robert immediate right, Robin rubbed her hands together. "Oh, so many possibilities."

"Be kind to your old man," said Robert. "Remember my ticker."

"I've got it." She smiled at her parents so evilly that they knew they were in for it. They tensed. "You two have always, ALWAYS evaded a full answer to this question. You should know that I've asked Uncle Sean and he knows nothing about it other than that Mom was acting strangely the day after. Plus, I've found plenty of evidence to suggest that it was something major. Therefore, it has to be a really juicy story."

Anna covered her face and leaned on Robert for support. "Not THAT question, please!"

"What is she talking about?" Robert asked. Anna whispered in his ear. "You're kidding!"

"On that topic her curiousity is insatiable." replied Anna.

"Why so nervous? I haven't even asked the question." Robin cackled bouncing in her seat.

"Just ask the question." snapped Anna. She hugged a throw pillow to her chest as if it were a shield.

Robin took a deep breath. "Here's the question and terms for the answer. What hap-"

"Terms?" asked Robert.

"She should have been a lawyer." muttered Anna. "She knows us so well."

"The terms are that you answer truthfully with some details but nothing too graphic or personal."

"This question is entirely too personal." said Anna.

"And the question is?" asked Robert.

"What happened on Valentines Day 1991 that made you and mom decide to try again?" asked Robin.

"Good one, sweetie!" Tiffany exchanged a high-five with Robin.

Anna flushed and could not look anyone in the eye. "Hello, ancient history."

"Do I have to answer?" asked Robert.

"Yes!" said Sean, Tiffany and Robin in unison.

"Geez, touch crowd." Robert cleared his throat. "We, um, both did things that were out of character. Getting t-t-to .... see each other in an entirely different light made us realize that ... um ... I'm making a hash of this, Anna." Robert looked at his children. Robin and Andrew were both rapt and attentive. He realized that they both needed to hear some truths. "Time for some truths."

"I'm braced." said Anna.

Robert began. "The best way to answer that question is to go back to when we married the first time. The first time we met she turned all my assumptions on their heads. We loved each other intensely, passionately. The kind of love that .... marks a person for life for good and bad. For different reasons that marriage was left unfinished leaving us both hurting in our own way."

In the corner chaise, Robert saw Sean flinch. Tiffany quietly slid an arm around her husband's shoulder in silent support.

"Robin, when you and your mum came to Port Charles, it was a chance to regain the friendship that we lost. At that time in our lives we both needed that connection between us again. A part of the romantic love we had for each other became a love between friends and, of course, our love for you as doting parents." said Robert grinning. "Fortunately for us, that friendship grew stronger and deeper over the years. We both have the bruises and scars to prove it."

Robert sobered and looked at Anna. "On that Valentines Day, your mother gave me a wake up call with full trumpets blaring. I ... I had a long time to think that night. I realized that the lady who just gave me a good kick in the pants wasn't just my best friend, the mother of my child or one of the best PIs in the business. She was Anna Devane, the woman I could never forget. The woman I'd never truly stopped loving."

Anna caressed his arm embarrassed and touched.

"A woman who invented a league of her own." teased Robert.

Anna laughed boisterously embarrassment forgotten.

"We realised that strong feelings beyond friendship still existed between us. We were free to be together. Deciding to give us another try was inevitable." said Robert looking at Anna. "Two children born in love and with love. That's not a bad tally, is it?"

"Not at all." said Anna.

"As for what happened between us, well, that is private. I will say that a pair of black silk stockings has never been put to better use. And, your mother managed to turn my assumptions upside down all over again." finished Robert.

###

**In Vienna**

The mantel clock began to chime. One, two and on the twelfth chime, Helena raised her glass to toast the new year. A large sapphire ring surrounded by rubies glittered on her left hand. As happens most times she noticed it, her mind returned to a conversation a decade old.

"That is a very distinctive ring, Helena.' said Cesar Faison pouring tea for them both. He had requested a secluded booth for this initial meeting and the maitre'd complied with his request. He would be certain to leave a large tip.

"A mere imitation, Cesar," answered Helena. "Whose value is mere ornamentation. Nothing more."

"A lady like yourself can only be complemented by the best. Is that not so?" Faison studied his guest matching what he had learned about her against reality. She was a striking woman but what drew him was her singlemindedness of purpose. He had no doubt that she was studying him as thoroughly as he was doing the same to her.

"A discerning man would say so, yes. However, I no longer possess the original and must content myself with this pale twin." said Helena.

"I see." Faison noticed the bracelet that adorned her wrist. It was the same as the ring. "Shall we discuss business now that pleasantries have been exchanged? I must say my curiousity is aroused as to why you contacted me."

"You are not curious as to how I found you?"

"To one of your intelligence and resources doing so is a ... a trivial matter." said Faison.

Helena nodded satisfied by his response. "I sought you out because you have the talents I require. You do understand what would be required of you?"

"Yes, it is simple enough." said Faison. "But why? I ... dislike involving innocent children in my work."

"Yet, children were used in your parapsychology program for an organizatino we shall not name here."

"They were never left in a damaged state and each were returned to their families. To them being in the program was a little adventure." said Faison.

"Beyond a certain age, I see no difference between a child and an adult." said Helena. "The saving grace of a child is that it can be molded and prepared for its rightful destiny."

"Why young Spencer then? There is nothing remarkable about him."

"None save for being the only son of a man I consider an enemy."

"I see." Faison lips thinned.

"Your disapproval is obvious."

"Distaste only, Helena, only that." said Faison.

"Then is there reason to continue this conversation?" asked Helena. "It seems you've lost your nerve. My friend indicated to me that you were the best. Was she wrong?"

"Hardly. I believe as you do that children should be prepared for life, to be the strongest among the strong. We disagree on methods. That is all."

"Lucky is too strong-willed to be turned easily. That is why I require your unique services." said Helena. "When can you start?"

"Not for six months. I have ... concerns I must secure before seeing to your proposition."

"Family, Cesar?"

"A ... a debt of honor and obligation." said Cesar. "I shall have sent to you the design of the rooms I shall require for young Spencer's ... treatment. Inform me when it is in place and I shall come. I have passed through Port Charles in the past. It will be invigorating to see the place again."

"The place does have charm." said Helena. She extended her hand to Faison. "To a fruitful partnership then."

Faison raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I look forward to it."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**January 1st 2009 Villa Scorpio **

The villa and the Barn were full that night with assorted family and friends staying over and sleeping off their New Years celebration. Robert lay in bed trying to get to sleep. He should have been exhausted but no just the opposite. He was too happy, he realized. He didn't want the day to end. For the first time, everyone and everything he held dear was under one roof.

He sighed. He tossed trying to get comfortable and not wake up Anna. After a few minutes, his mind went back to one of the early days with Andrew.

In the dark, his lips curved into a smile. "You've come a long way, haven't you, son?"

###

**Sometime in 2003**

Robert strapped the seat belt around the mute boy's waist. He placed a pillow next to the window against which the young boy immediately leaned against while curling his legs under him. Robert draped a blanket over his son. Absently, he stroked Andrew's blonde mop fingering the curling ends. Fortunately, Andrew had not shied away from physical contact from him though their conversations were confined to monosyllables.

Robert settled into his seat with a weary sigh. His mind went back to the hours after Faison's dramatic exit from Andrew's life. Robert had held Andrew for hours until the boy's turbulent emotions had subsided to soft hiccups and sobs. Andrew had fallen into a restless sleep in the car while Robert drove through the night towards the nearest airport.

Robert was troubled by the air of defeat and resignation that had settled on his normally intense and active son. Andrew had not attempted to run away or be in any way problematic. Robert wanted to assume that Andrew had already accepted the situation but such an assumption would be premature. He had to give Andrew time and space to regain his equilibrium emotionally, physically and mentally. To that end, they were headed for Australia and Tanganeva.

An hour into the flight, Andrew woke a dozing Robert. In his hand, Andrew held up a small bottle of nasal saline spray.

"Um, could you please spray this for me?" asked Andrew. "I don't like spraying it myself."

Robert put a pillow on his lap. Andrew reclined on the pillow while Robert sprayed each nostril. Robert had wondered why Andrew had been so insistent on stopping by a store to buy a bottle before they reached the airport. Now he knew why.

"There all done." Robert returned the spray to Andrew's backpack. The backpack was Andrew's only luggage. Like Robert, Andrew liked to travel light. "Is it for nosebleeds?"

"Yeah, airplane air is dry. I don't like messy body stuff." said Andrew sounding much like any eleven year old. He made to rise to a sitting position.

"Just lie down for a while. Sleep if you can." Robert advised. He was pleasantly surprised that Andrew acquiesced so readily. Andrew drew the blanket to his chest and closed his eyes.

Robert took the occasion to study his son's profile. He could clearly see himself in the face but there were hints of Anna, too. If Robin took after her mother in the looks department, Andrew had strong Scorpio features. And a healthy head of hair, he mused.

Father and son fell asleep until the air steward woke Robert to let him know that they would be landing soon.

Later that day they settled into a Sydney hotel.

He was dreaming. How else could he be hearing her voice. She was talking to him. The voice lured his consciousness to wakefulness. The room was dark save for the glow of a portable DVD player on Andrew's nightstand. Robert got out of bed and in the dark room felt his way to his son's bed. Andrew was asleep. Robert studied every detail of the video. It was the first he had ever seen Anna pregnant.

Anna looked even more exhausted than when he remembered seeing her on the Nereo that last day. But even exhausted, the joy that she felt for their child was palpable even now so many years distant. Her eyes shone when she spoke of their home, of Robin, their family and friends. She was speaking with what he teasingly called her mom voice. A smile came to him remembering the times when Robin exasperated her mother to the limits of her patience. Even then Anna never lost the tone of unquestioned love and unadulterated joy reflected in the timbre and warmth of her voice. It was a voice that she used only with Robin and now with her unborn child.

"Oh, Anna, you're such a mother." said Robert. "We should have had more children."

Andrew rustled the blankets. "Why didn't you?"

"It's a long story." said Robert.

"We do not suffer from a shortage of time." said Andrew. "I can't sleep. The video usually works but not tonight. Too much on my mind."

Robert pointed to the player. "You play this to sleep?"

"Every night. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all." said Robert. Did rational and practical Andrew have a sentimental streak after all?

"So tell me a story. About you and Anna Devane."

"She's your mother. You can call her that." said Robert gently.

"I don't know her well enough for that."

"Someday you will have to meet her."

"I don't k-k-know. Why disturb her life now? I am c-c-content enough as I am." said Andrew haltingly. "I would disappoint."

"Andrew, you've watched this video all your life. How can you think Anna would not love and accept you as you are?" Robert pointed to the player. "I do."

"Y-your're different. No ... no choice. Stuck with me." Andrew struggled to explain. "I'm s-s-sick ... not n-n-normal. Haven't made any-anything of myself."

Noting Andrew's increasing agitation, Robert eased up. "Tomorrow, tell me about this illness of yours. The best policy is one day at a time. One thing at a time. Can you keep an open mind about your mother? The rest of the family?"

"I'm ... I'm just not ready." Andrew subsided drawing up his blanket. "Someday, m-m-maybe."

"What about me? You haven't called me anything at all."

"Well, you're my father so I shall call you that."

"Make yourself comfortable then, son, and I'll tell you a story." said Robert. He pulled a chair by the bed. He sat down in it and rested his long legs on Andrew's bed. "What has Faison told you about us?"

"Not much. Papa was always honest that you and Anna were my biological parents." Andrew crossed his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. He missed Robert flinch at Andrew's name for Faison. He had to get better at controlling his negative reactions around his son. "I know that you were both covert agents. Anna was a double agent and Papa was her DVX contact."

"He told you that?"

"Not exactly."

"Meaning?"

"I ... I accessed his computer and found some documents."

"You hacked into his computer?"

"It was the medication." Andrew said.

"You lie badly." Robert noted.

"Larceny is not a strongsuit. I was home sick and taking meds but no excuses. I was curious. That's all."

"And you were caught?"

"More or less the next day. I read enough to piece things together."

"What else do you know?"

"You two were married but divorced. Anna had Robin afterwards. You and Anna remarried and had me. Papa took Anna away from you and -"

"He kidnapped her. Held her against her will."

"Yes, he did and you hate him for it."

"Obviously, you don't."

"He is the only parent I have ever had. What he did was wrong but I cannot hate him as you do."

"Anything I can do to change your mind?"

"What is done is done, Father." said Andrew. "I cannot change the past. But the future that I CAN change."

Robert did not pursue the topic of Faison any further. He would simply have to walk on eggshells until he knew his son better. "Let me tell you about hostages, flour faces, a tight blue miniskirt and dumb waiters."

He proceeded to regale Andrew with the tale of his and Anna's first mission - the rescue of the hostage from the hotel.

###

**January 2, 2009, Molina Lario Hotel, Malaga, Spain**

The desk clerk finished the registration process. Felicia pocketed her keys then put a photograph on the counter.

"This is my very dear friend who recommended your hotel to me," she smiled brilliantly at the clerk. "Do you remember her? She said she stayed here."

"Yes, senora Cummings. Senora Cassadine stays with us when she is here. One of our best customers."

"She was here two months ago, right? asked Felicia.

The clerk shook his head. "No, she was here maybe three weeks ago. She had meetings. A very busy woman."

"I'm sure that you arranged a wonderful meeting for her." gushed Felicia.

"The senora prefers private meetings." The clerk turned his head and pointed at the foyer where an elegantly dressed woman had just entered. "There is Senora Peterson another good customer. She met with Senora Cassadine, perhaps you know her."

Felicia studied the woman. From this distance she could tell little other than first impressions. The woman disappeared into the solarium. "Maybe, I will speak to her now. Could you have my bags delivered to my room?"

Before entering the solarium, Felicia checked that the mini camera embedded in her handbag was working correctly. It was. Felicia pulled out a pair of reading glasses from her bag and put them on. She adjusted her hat to disguise her face partially.

Alert for anything, Felicia took a seat opposite but slightly to the side of Senora Peterson. She positioned her handbag on her lap with the camera lens pointed directly at her subject. With one hand she unfolded a magazine and pretended to read. With the other hand, she tapped a hinge on the handbag that served as the camera's shutter. She took a few pictures.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicia saw a stocky dark-haired man of early middle age approach the senora. She found the man strangely familiar. The man greeted the woman as a friend. They sat across a small table. Felicia flicked the other hinge. This turned the camera into a video camera. She turned the camera. It was quiet in the solarium perhaps the camera's focused microphone would pick up some audio.

On the surface, Felicia kept her head down and seemed consumed by her magazine. Inwardly, she racked her memory trying to find a match for the man just a few feet away. She risked a direct look. She mentally took off a few years from his face. She knew who it was. It was Etienne Gastineau.

From her work with Andre, she knew that Gastineau was the head of the militant arm of D99. Felicia calmed her thoughts. She had to seem relaxed and detached even if she felt suddenly neck deep in water.

Felicia's thoughts were a jumble. Who was the woman? Was she an agent for D99? Was she a client?

Her mind replayed the hotel clerk's words. The woman had met with Helena Cassadine a short time ago. Was she THE connection between D99 and Helena? Her questions were outpacing the number of theories she could form.

She continued to observe the two for another ten minutes. Then she deftly turned off the camera and left the solarium. It wouldn't do to seem like she was monitoring them. Her eyes darted left and right looking for additional bodyguards or surveillance. There were none. So, this meeting was very secret, she thought. Did Etienne's partners even know it?

She went to her room and in record time changed her clothes to ones more appropriate for active surveillance - a white blouse, dark pants, a small cap and a light jacket. She left the hotel and went across the street to a small outdoor cafe. From there, she could see through the glass solarium windows. Etienne and the woman were still in conversation.

Felicia pulled out her IPhone, adjusted the custom lens and took a picture. She scanned the street for additional surveillane and again found none. While she had the phone, she booked a flight to Paris that evening. She had to get the video to Andre. The unknown woman had to be identified.

One cappucino and a half hour later, Etienne and the woman exited the hotel. Felicia took a series of rapidfire pictures. The woman left in a taxi. To Felicia's amazement, Etienne began to cross the street and straight towards her.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**January 2, 2009, Cafe Alberia, Malaga, Spain**

Felicia forced her hands to move slowly and surely as she made a show of pretending the sun was bothering her. She moved further into the cafe. A public place with people moving about would deter a potential attack. She took a seat at a table in the middle of the cafe. Perhaps, she had made a mistake and he was just crossing the street at that particular spot.

Her breath caught as Etienne strode into the cafe hands in pockets with a preoccupied look on his face. He did not look at anyone in particular. He took a table by the door only a few meters away from where Felicia sat. Etienne placed an order with the waiter.

Felicia breathed a sigh of relief. Her current vantage point afforded her a sideways view of Etienne's activities at the table. It was a clear view however she was too close to attempt any kind of image capture. She held up her newspaper pretending to read while casually glancing in Etienne's general direction but never actually looking at him. To another patron, she merely looked like a woman waiting for someone and periodically checking if that someone was in the vicinity.

From inside his jacket, Etienne pulled out a small manila envelope and emptied its contents. A handful of small photos fell into his palm. To Felicia's eyes, it seemed as if he were committing each one to memory so intent was he looking at each one. The waiter arrived with his order. Etienne put the pictures to the side while he ate.

A single picture fluttered to the floor unbeknownst to its owner. A sudden shift of Etienne's foot sent the picture skittering to the next table where it lay nestled against a leg.

Etienne's phone rang. Felicia strained her ears to hear as much as she could.

He answered it gruffly. "Yes? He's what? Look, Frank, I don't want to hear excuses. Can you or can you not do the job?" Etienne's fingers tapped impatiently on the table. "I trust your judgment. You're my best man you know that. I have more information about your second assignment. Tomorrow meet me at the same place and time as before. Goodbye, Frank."

"Damn it." cursed Etienne. Hastily, he shoved the pictures back into the envelope and put it away. He finished his coffee, paid and left the cafe. Felicia saw him get into a taxi.

She waited a few minutes to make sure Etienne did not return. She gingerly retrieved the picture careful to hold only on one corner. She frowned at the picture. It was a picture of Claudio Maldonado. Across the bottom, his name was written in a slight probably feminine hand. Across Claudio's face, a thick red line had been drawn like a blood red slash.

###

**Villa Scorpio - Midday**

Robin went into Robert's study and found her father pounding away at the laptop.

"Dad, we're heading home now. Last night was the best." Robin kissed her father on the cheek. Absently, her eyes scanned his desk which was uncharacterically cluttered with piles of paper, folder and a few pictures. One of the pictures caught her eye.

"We loved having you, sweetheart." said Robert.

"Why do you have a picture of Charlie?" asked Robin.

"You know this individual?" Robert looked at his daughter surprised.

"He's my new neighbor across the hall."

Robert stood up fast. He put on his holster and slipped his gun into it. "This man is a rogue terrorist and he's been living next to your place? Come on!"

Robert and Robin sprinted out of the study. Robert shouting instructions all the way. In minutes a convoy of cars were speeding their way into Port Charles driven by Mac, Nestor and Patrick.

Later at the apartment building, Robert, Mac, Anna and Lars approached the apartment door cautiously ready for anything to happen. Nestor and Shane covered the rear exit. Sean and Genji watched the front door. Robin, Patrick and Emma stayed inside the car.

Mac knocked on the door. "Police, open up!" Not getting any response, he kicked the door open. The others rushed in and spread out through the apartment. They took note of the condition of the place but touched nothing. To their professionally trained eyes, it was obvious that the place had been cleaned up anticipating an investigation.

"Robin said that Charlie mentioned having one or more friends staying with him here. But it looks like it's only Charlie." said Robert.

"A professional job. I would bet the kitchen has been scrubbed down." said Anna.

"Not likely to find prints but I'll get a forensic team in here anyway." Mac spoke on his phone. "Jardane, send a detective and forensics team to Robin's apartment. By the way, how is the prisoner doing?" Mac listened intently to the sargeant. "No, we'll let the Israelis handle his transport. I want a man physically watching him until the pickup today."

Mac and Nestor left to talk with the building management leaving Anna and Robert to look around the place.

Anna shook her head. "This is too close for comfort, Robert. I feel ill. They could have done anything at anytime to ..."

"I know. It's time they moved into a house. We can't protect them here. That's obvious." said Robert.

"They're out tonight." said Anna with finality. "I have just the place for them."

"What place?" Robin poked her head through the door. "What did you find?"

"His friends are long gone." answered Robert. "But that doesn't mean that you're off the hook as a target. Or Patrick. Or Emma."

Robin nodded clearly understanding the situation. "We're not safe here. Can we move in with you?"

"No," said Anna.

"No?"

"You can't move into the house because the guest cottage has your name on it." said Anna smiling. "It's walking distance to the house but it's a little secluded and you'll still have your privacy."

"Perfect! I'm going to take most of the day off and move. Can I borrow a few minions?"

Robert snorted. "Picking up on Andrew's lingo, hmm. I'll assign Shane's team to you."

###

**Port Charles - Evening News**

The WTPC news logo flashed on the screen signaling the start of the five o'clock daily news. Anchorwoman Susan Quincy flashed a smile to her viewers.

"Good evening, Port Charles. Our breaking news today is at the PCPD." Susan pressed her earpiece. "Eva, are you there?"

Eva Gomez appeared on the monitor behind Susan. "Yes, Susan. I'm here with Isaac Koppel from the Israeli Embassy. Today, our own police commissioner Malcolm Scorpio turned an international terrorist over to the Israeli government. Mr. Koppel, your thoughts please?"

Isaac Koppel looked straight at the cameras. "On behalf of Israel, I extend our thanks for the good work and superb cooperation we have had with the Port Charles police department. Charles Whysemann Miller is a known assassin and terrorist who has been on our most wanted list for many years. He is a dangerous and ruthless operative with ties to several terrorist organizations. His arrest and extradition will send a message with international repercussions."

Gomez turned to her right and Mayor Floyd stepped into the frame. "Mayor Floyd, do you have any comment?"

"Thank you, Eva. The city of Port Charles extends a welcome to Mr. Koppel and his people. We are very glad to have apprehended this criminal. Public safety is our uppermost concern."

Koppel cleared his throat. "It is not often that a ... a small town police department can recognize this sort of incident and take the appropriate actions. This particular prisoner has escaped custody numerous times. Commissioner Scorpio and the department should be commended for their efforts."

Mayor Floyd's florid face flushed. He hated when anyone else but him got the glory. For the cameras, he managed a weak smile as he shook Koppel's hand.

"This is Eva Gomez reporting from PCPD. Back to you, Susan."

"Well, well, glad to know our city is in good hands." joked Susan. "After our world news segment tonight, stay tuned for our indepth story on the unexpected resurgence of the Port Charles police force despite unprecedented budget cuts in the last few years. Official statistics were released yesterday and it shows a significant decrease in overall crime in the city as well as a marked increase in arrests and detainments. We will be interviewing Commissioner Scorpio later on in our local segment."

###

**Port Charles Police Department - Evening**

"Chief, we have the forensics report on Miller's place," said Sergeant Jardane on the intercom. "By the way, my wife said you looked really good on the news."

Sitting behind his desk, Mac rolled his eyes at the comment. "All right, get the team in here, Walter. Oh, tell your wife thanks."

A few minutes later, Captain Samantha Wells entered with the rest of her forensics team. Lucky Spencer trailed them.

Sam placed the written report on Mac's desk then took a seat.

"Spencer, what are you doing here? You're not on this case." said Mac.

"I know I'm not. Just curious, sir." said Lucky. "I'll just listen in."

"How's your hospital patient?" quizzed Sam.

"He was released the other day. No trace of him." answered Lucky. "But I know he's German. I heard him speaking on the phone. So, this Miller guy is a foreigner. Maybe there's a connection. Can I stay?"

"You'll get it out of her later anyway." said Mac. "Go on, Sam."

"As Robert and Anna suspected, there was evidence that a general cleanup was done. But whoever did it was in a hurry. They missed some spots." explained Sam. "We collected five good fingerprints. One set is Charlie Miller's. The other two are being looked up and matched as we speak. We're coordinating with the FBI and the CIA on the prints. Additionally, we picked up hair samples and some minor personal effects - a comb, a broken watch. We did find remnants of a used bandage with flecks of dried blood on it."

"One of them is wounded. At least one." said Mac.

"Yes. DNA analysis is going to take a few days. Every bit gets us closer to a positive ID."

"What about the landlord and tenant statements?" asked Mac. "Anything there?"

Samantha nodded at her subordinate Sergeant Alvin Martinez. Martinez pushed his spectacles up on his nose while consulting his small notepad. "The landlord gave us the rental application filled out by the suspect. The landlord failed to do a complete background check. So, he didn't know the info was mostly bogus. The suspect paid three months rent plus one month for a security deposit. The other tenants had nothing to say. Other than Dr. Scorpio, no one else had met the suspect or his possible roommates."

"Too bad the place didn't have any security cameras." mused Sam.

"There was some outside surveillance being done for ... by a private investigator. I've asked if they could check their film and let us know if they find anything."

"Good work everyone. Let's call it a night." said Mac. As the others filed out, he asked Sam to stay behind. "Sam, you think Martinez is ready for more serious responsibility?"

"Yeah, I do. Make him earn his Lieutenant's stripes." said Sam.

"I agree. I want you to begin delegating more to him."

"I can do that. Gives me more free time." smiled Sam.

Mac shook his head. "Ah, no. I doubt you'll have any of that. I have a special assignment for you. And, Sam, this is just between you and me. Understood?"

Sam's expression turned serious. "Okay. Something to do with Robert and Anna?"

"Sharp."

"Mac, a lot of us were having kittens when Robert, Anna AND Sean started dropping by starting a week ago. I don't have to be hit on the head to realise that there's something going on. And those new deputies' names that show up on the arrest sheets? I don't know a single one of them. Heck, I love the new manpower but they're like phantom cops or something." said Sam. "What's the lowdown?"

"The WSB is in town."

At this, Sam visibly perked up. "Ooooh, that explains a lot."

"I need someone to act as an unofficial liasson with the WSB and ... and this private security agency. That someone is you." said Mac. "Are you up to it?"

"Ah, yeah! When do I start?"

"First thing tomorrow. Remember, this is strictly undercover and unofficial."

"Got it, chief." said a beaming Sam.

"Let's talk details in the morning. I'll give you a call at eight sharp." said Mac. "Get a good night's sleep. The crazy stuff starts tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: There's a lot of scrambling for position as events begin to roll out of anyone's complete control. Who's really with who? What's are the real plans? Who knows what? Who's keeping secrets? Thoughts?


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**January 2, 2009, Port Charles evening**

In Zekker's Bakery, business was brisk even at night. Carl Zekker rang up another satisfied customer. He smiled when he saw his young brother Rolf come in through the front entrance. He nodded at Dana and Stanis, his counter helpers, to let them know that the counter was theirs. He joined his brother at a corner table. It wasn't their favorite table but you couldn't argue with paying customers. The bakery was more than half full.

"Business is good," said Carl with evident relish. Years in the states had polished his hard German accent.

"Every day and night this week this place is packed." marvelled Rolf.

Carl jerked a thumb in the direction of the construction zone across the street. "That's our good luck charm, Rolf."

Rolf knew that the Mediaplex project was a source of revenue for a lot of businesses in the area not just the bakery. On nights he worked the counter, he saw that work never really stopped at the project. When it got dark, work moved indoors. He'd rarely seen the inside lights turned off. Workers scurried in and out of the building at all hours.

"And another batch of workers just started on the Digimaze building." Carl continued. "Their breakfast orders are enormous."

"I only have afternoon classes tomorrow. I'll come in and help you bake." said Rolf. "No arguments."

"Hey, I got help. But you're going to graduate from college and nothing is going to stop that." countered Carl.

"College is fine. I'm ahead on all my classes. You need my help here."

"Okay. Get some dinner and help me close tonight." Carl turned around when he heard the door chime. He stood up smiling when he saw who it was. Hand extended he greeted his customers and old friends. "Sean! Tiffany! You two look great!"

"Carl! Nice to see you again, sugar," said Tiffany giving Carl a big hug. Tiffany pulled back and introduced Belle. "Carl, this is our daughter Belle. Belle, this Carl Zekker, the best baker in the state."

"You're too kind, Tiffany." Carl laughed and shook Belle's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Belle. Consider the bakery as a second home."

"She's been working her fingers to the bone at the theater all day long." said Tiffany. "We needed a break."

"Sean, I want you to meet my younger brother Rolf. Rolf, this is Sean Donely, my old boss on the docks and the man who gave me the loan to start this place when every bank turned me down cold. His wife Tiffany Hill and their daughter Belle." said Carl beaming. Rolf stood up and faced the couple. "Rolf is studying electrical engineering at PCU."

"Electrical engineering, eh. Listen, we're going to be sponsoring interns and hiring technicians at DigiMaze pretty soon. We can always use good people."

"An internship? I'd love one." said Rolf a little stunned at the opportunity that had landed in his lap. With the weak economy he had been privately worried that landing his first job outside of school would be impossible. But an internship at DigiMaze that was something else.

"He's going to be the best worker you've ever had. I'll make sure of it." said Carl.

"I know he will be." smiled Sean. He pulled a folded sheet of paper from his coat and handed it to Carl. "You usually deal with Salim but he's busy so here's the order for the rest of the week. Plus a partial check. Invoice us for the balance."

"Wow! You got an army over there?"

"It feels that way sometimes." laughed Tiffany. "It's a madhouse in there."

"You have an evening order, too." said Carl reading the order in detail. "Pots of coffee, small sandwiches, lots of fruit."

"We have some tight deadlines and a relentless project manager. Work is going round the clock." said Sean. "Are you going to be able to handle it? I can split the order with somebody else."

"I got it, Sean. I've got some extra help coming in part-time. We'll be fine. The advance check is a nice touch." said Carl. "Can I get you anything while you're here?"

"We came over here with some of our foremen." Sean gestured towards Giles, Lars and Genji who were placing their orders with Dana. "I wouldn't mind a sandwich. Turkey on asiago focaccia bread."

"I remember just the way you like it. Coming up. Tiffany?" asked Carl. "We still have a pot of chicken and wild rice soup. Home made and hearty."

"You know my weakness. A cup of soup for me." said Tiffany. After exchanging a look with Belle, she added. "Make that two."

Sean, Tiffany and Belle took a table near the window. They could see the crew testing the big marquee lights. Under the working neon Majestic sign, the announcement of 'Under New Management" was hard to miss. Large work lights illuminated the square between the theater and the DigiMaze store. Many cars slowed down to gawk and gape at all the activity.

"So, Daddy, what was the family discussion you wanted to have?" said Belle straight to the point. "When are we going home?"

The distressed tone in the last comment took Sean by surprise. A quick look at Tiffany told him that she wasn't surprised. He'd have to talk to Tiffany about this one later. Belle sounded as if she were on the edge of an epic temper tantrum.

"Well, honey, I know you miss your friends and the school." began Sean soothingly.

"Not really." said Belle.

"Okay," said Sean drawling the word out as he tried to figure out his daughter's mood. "That's actually good because I wanted to talk about ... about moving back here permanently."

"Oh, honey, can we?" Tiffany fairly squealed with delight.

Belle bit her lower lip. She fidgeted in her seat.

"Are you okay, sweetie pie?" asked Sean. "We'll do the move over a month so it's not so hectic." He searched his daughter's face for clues to her distress but found none.

"This feels more like home than Boston. We have Anna, Robert, Bobbie, Mac, Robin and tons of people around us here." said Tiffany. "I always felt like we lived in a cocoon in bean town."

"You won't be police chief anymore, Daddy?" asked Belle.

"I don't like to admit it but your Daddy is getting too old to be a cop and shuffle paperwork all day long. I want to get my hands dirty in the business world again."

"You're going to keep helping Andy?"

"We're partners in some of our ventures. You know that. Andrew has a lot to learn and I'm glad to teach him what I know." said Sean. "You're still numero uno with me."

"I'm not jealous, Daddy."

"That's good, sugar plum." said Tiffany.

"Why do I get that you're not happy about this Belle?" asked Sean. Tiffany kicked his leg under the table. He glared at her. "What?"

They were further distracted by a commotion at the counter. While they had been talking three young men had entered the bakery. They had gone straight behind the counter and were now talking heatedly with Carl. Rolf had moved to stand beside Carl.

Sean's instinct for trouble was on alert. When one of the young men pushed Carl on the chest, Sean gave a signal to Lars, Giles and Genji. The three men quickly had the troublemakers under control and escorted outside the store.

Sean spoke with Carl. "Trouble, Carl?"

"You know I can't talk about it, Sean." Carl sighed.

"You can with me." cajoled Sean.

"Business is good up and down the street because of the project, right? Now, they want a higher cut for protection." explained Carl.

"What kind of protection?"

"The old-fashioned kind that I don't have to spell out." said Carl. "I can't."

Rolf put a hand on Carl's shoulder. "I suggest you check some of the recent arson cases, Mr. Donely, especially the unsolved ones."

"Rolf, that's enough." hissed Carl.

"All right. I understand." said Sean. "We've been approached by the same parties for the same kind of protection policy. We've said no and that answer isn't going to change. If you need help, we're just across the street, remember that."

"Thank you, Sean. I appreciate it."

"You can spread the word if you like." said Sean with a smile and a hard glint of determination in his eye. "Um, you know, I got an idea. We bought all the surrounding buildings at the mediaplex. It would be a good idea to diversify the store mix. I'll ask my partners about a food court maybe with a bakery."

"I'd be very interested in that, Sean. Plus a few others I know." said Carl. "The other side of the street is looking more and more attractive."

"Won't certain parties be upset if they lose revenue from the protection scheme?" asked Rolf.

"I imagine so." said Sean. "We'll deal with that when it happens."

###

Returning from the bakery, Belle surveyed what was previously the radio station's former writers room. The room ran to long and narrow. The room's saving graces were it's high ceiling and the two windows that stretched nearly to the high ceiling. They overlooked the south side of the theater with a partial view of the square. The upper half of the windows contained panes of stained glass that in the daytime bathe the room in light and color. Bulletproof glass was on order to be hung outside to serve as protection and storm windows.

Because of its shape and view, the room was being transformed into the central workspace for the team with long counters running along one wall to serve as desks and workstations. Cubby holes and built in shelves above the counters provided more than adequate storage. Whiteboards were hung on the opposite wall. In front of the whiteboard area was a small sitting area. Suspended in the air above the sitting area with a good view of the whiteboards hung a large monitor with an attached camera. There was a secured hidden panel somewhere that held weapons and sensitive electronics. She just couldn't remember where it was.

Since, Andrew had decided to do the wiring and gadget cabling himself, the room was a mess. Tools lay scattered on the counter. Cabling and wires ran across the floor like intertwining snakes. A box of flat monitors and keyboards lay open against the far wall.

"For someone so .... anal in everything else, your workplace habits are sloppy. How do you find anything?" said Belle to the pair of legs sticking out from under a wide counter recently bolted to the newly plastered wall. She placed a carryout bag from Zekkers on the counter. "Here, I brought you a sandwich."

"There is always a method to the madness even if I'm the only who can see it." came Andrew's muffled voice. "What kind?"

"A French bread baguette with smoked ham, light mustard and provolone cheese with a small salad." said Belle. "I asked Salim what you liked."

"Efficient. Thank you." said Andrew. "Could you hand me the spanner?"

"Do you trust me to know what a spanner is?" said Belle sarcastically. "I'm just an empty-headed girl."

"Fine! I'll get it myself. I said I was sorry for that. Didn't I?" said Andrew plainly annoyed.

"I haven't decided whether to accept your apology."

"What do you want? A lifetime penance." Andrew withdrew from under the table. He rose prematurely and banged his head on the underside of the table. "Ow!"

"Some acknowledgment that you respect me would be nice." said Belle.

As he looked for the spanner, his stomach rumbled. "Perhaps a big C on my forehead for being the chauvinist you think I am would suffice."

"You're so old-fashioned, Andy."

"I prefer the term alpha male in the making like my father." snapped Andrew opening the take out bag and laying out his evening snack. "There's no-no-nothing wrong with that."

Belle bent down slightly and saw the very large hold cut into the wall. "At the rate you're going, you'll be here all night."

"I want it done right the first time."

"Let me help and it will get done faster." argued Belle. "How hard could it be?"

"I prefer to do things a certain way. H-h-hard to explain." Andrew munched on the sandwich. "This is good. Where?"

"Zekkers. Across the street." Belle picked up a clean rag and began to wipe off the new counters. "Mr. Zekker had some trouble."

"Hmm, like what?" asked Andrew.

"The OC and protection insurance."

"The OC?"

"Organized crime and their intimidation of local businesses. You know - cash for protection."

"They are persistent." Andrew tossed his salad. "What kind of trouble?"

"A shakedown by three guys. Mr. Zekker didn't like it." said Belle. "If our guys hadn't been there, it could have ended badly. For Mr. Zekker I mean."

"Hopefully, a rise in prosperity in this area will give the merchants the confidence and money to stand up to the OC. Right now, based on the economic analysis I've done, this area's businesses are barely breaking even." said Andrew. "And, did you know, that the real estate across the street is mostly owned by OC company fronts."

"The businesses are being squeezed twice over." concluded Belle.

"Uh, huh. This salad is delicious."

"That's so wrong!"

"Predators and their prey. The trick is for the prey to evolve so it's no longer palatable to the predator. And there are more predators in economically depressed areas than in areas that are not." said Andrew. "The long term solution is economic stability, education and consistent growth."

Andrew's phone beeped. "Yes, Uncle Andre. All right. I need a few minutes to gather everyone." Andrew looked perplexedly at Belle. "Oh, hell, you might as well know, too."

"Know what?"

"Go downstairs and tell your parents, Jacques and Salim that Andre has called an emergency meeting." ordered Andrew. "I'll explain later."

Belle sprinted out the door to let everyone know. Andrew activated the enormous monitor. A few minutes later the images of Andre and Felicia appeared. On a small picture-in-picture area on the large screen appeared Anna, Robert and Robin from the villa. The others straggled in one by one or in pairs. They took seats all around the room.

"Everyone's here." said Andrew. At a questioning look from Sean, Andrew replied. "Belle can stay. She uh ... uh could prove useful. I think."

Belle's eyes shone with pleasure at the compliment. Sean nudged Tiffany to look at their daughter. Tiffany whispered to him. "Explain later."

"Felicia, you're the best person to explain this." said Andre.

Felicia began to detail her trip to Malaga including her surveillance of Senora Peterson and Etienne Gastineau. At the end she pressed a control on the console. It flashed a clear picture of Senora Peterson. "This is our mystery woman. Who is she? What is her connection to the Cassadines and now D99?"

"It can't be." said Anna. "She's ... Alex said ... it can't be her."

"Who is she?" asked Robert.

"It might be ... it is Charlotte Devane, my aunt by marriage."

"Another relative." said Robin.

"No, this woman is not to be trusted. She kidnapped Alex at birth and raised her as her own. Then brainwashed and trained Alex to kill me and take my place." said Anna. "Do not get anywhere near that woman." Anna looked at her children. "Robin, Andrew, you understand me?"

Robin nodded but Andrew remained silent.

"Let's discuss Charlotte and the Devane connection at another time. It's too late in the day for all this drama." said Robert. "Let's deal with the matter at hand. What is Charlotte to Helena? What is Charlotte to D99?"

Felicia interrupted. "A couple more things, Robert. When Etienne was looking at the pictures in the cafe, a picture dropped out. This one." On their screen the slashed picture of Claudio appeared.

"Claudio is one of many targets then." said Jacques. "Felicia, were you able to see the other pictures? Were they disfigured as this one was?"

"No, Jacques. I didn't see the others clearly. However, that slash is hard to miss. I don't believe I saw it on the others." said Felicia. "The next piece of information I have is what I overheard Etienne saying on the phone. He was talking to someone named Frank. He was angry at some mistake. He mentioned that he had more information on Frank's second job, whatever it is. And that they would have a meeting tomorrow at a place and time known only to themselves."

"We believe the first task is the arms deal." said Sean.

Anna added. "We know from Tracy that D99 is involved with the peace conference next month."

"That Claudio is attending." supplied Robert. "In a cockeyed way, it fits."

"An assassination at such an event by terrorists ... well, it would be news." said Jacques. "That's the D99 end of things. What about Helena?"

"And Charlotte," Andrew spat the name out. "What is her role?"

Anna sighed. "Oh, god, I did not want to ... to do this so soon. Andrew, let's call Alex in the morning. We ... you need answers." Anna gasped. "She's the one."

"The one?" asked Robert.

"The one who wants Emma. It's her modus operandi." said Anna. Robin was horrified. "She did it once. She'll do it again. And with Helena's help, she could get away with it."

"Surely not." said Salim. "That is insane."

Robin spoke. "That's what she is. Helena has gotten away with murder, with kidnappings and god only know what else. She commits these crimes with impunity then disappears. She's never paid for her crimes."

"Not this time. She'll have to get through all of us first." said Anna. "I promise you it won't be easy."

* * *

A/N: mcmaire and RnAfan, there will be a few more stories with this set of characters in the future. As for a story set in Markham Island 2006 I'll think about it. Like you, I thought there could have more substance in the story. I have an alternate version in mind. The beginning fight is the same but most things after that is different and the ending is very different. I'll think about writing it. Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks all for your comments.

Beach - Haven't forgotten the more romance request. Gotta move the story along but romance is on the writing board.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**January 3, 2009, Villa Scorpio 6AM**

Anna pressed the phone's speed dial setting. After the scrambler tones stopped, the call was answered. "Alex, I'll get to the point. Andrew and Robin are with me here. We have questions that only you can answer."

"I see. I'm sitting down. Go ahead." said Alex.

"We have physical evidence that Charlotte is no longer at Weltonby Penitentiary."

"Of course she is. I mean we haven't been informed of any problems."

Andrew leaned across the table. "Aunt Alex, I don't think Scotland Yard knows. Is it possible that ... that another woman has taken her place?"

"Weltonby is a medium security prison. It's possible a switch and substitution was made." said Alex carefully. "What evidence do you have?"

"Video, Alex. It was her. She looked just like the pictures you've shown me."

"Damn! We need to be sure. I'll go to Weltonby." said Alex. "Why the interest in her now?"

"Given her ... history with you, how likely is she to plan another baby kidnapping?"

This was greeted by a silence on the other end of the line.

"Alex?"

"I ... I don't ... is ... you wouldn't ask unless you had suspicions, would you?" asked Alex her words laced with doubt and shock.

"I have to update you fully but that will take time. Just know that we are aware of threats against all the kids but especially Emma." said Anna. "Yesterday, we were given proof that Charlotte is working with a global mercenary group who's not above terrorism or kidnapping."

"Would she try again?" asked Robin earnestly. Unconsciously, her grip tightened around Emma sitting happily gurgling on her lap.

Alex sighed. "I hate to say it but, yes, Charlotte is entirely capable. If it serves her purposes, then she'll find a way."

"That's what I thought," said Anna.

"It seems I've missed a great deal since Bern." said Alex.

Anna laughed. "That would be an understatement."

"You ought to visit. There's plenty of room at Mom's new place." said Robin.

"I believe we will. Dmitri has some business over there. I'll bring him along." said Alex.

"Right now we can use all the extra we can get. We'll see you when you get here." said Anna ending the call. They all turned at a knock on the study door.

"Mornin', there's a bunch of trucks coming down the drive. More visitors?" asked Patrick. Still in pyjamas and a robe, it was obvious he had just woken up. A steaming cup of coffee was in his hand. He gave Robin and Emma their morning kisses.

"Ah, my collections!" said Andrew practically skipping out the door.

Anna followed her son outside burning with curiousity. The Drakes trailed after them.

"I could so get used to this lifestyle." said Patrick buttoning his coat. "It's like living at a resort full time. I feel so relaxed and rested."

Robin laughed. "We don't want you getting too spoiled."

"Too late." said Patrick. "The guest cottage is fantastic. I have to thank Mom."

"Oh, my aunt Alex is coming over with her husband Dmitri."

"That's her twin, right?"

"Uh, huh. You ready to meet her?"

"I suppose I can get used to two of them. How do you tell them apart?"

"They're like night and day."

On the drive, Robert, dressed for the day, played traffic cop directing the trucks so they lined up for easy off loading. Andrew disappeared inside an open truck trailer. Anna saw the contents of the last truck and her concern grew. On the flatbed truck was stacked a mountain of fabricated metal.

"Robert, did you forget to tell me something." Anna sidled up to Robert. "What is all this?"

"Andrew's collections." said Robert in a way that implied that those two words were sufficient explanation.

"Okay, and that last truck is ...?"

"The building where the collections will be housed until the vaults in C and C are completed."

Anna was preparing a blistering retort when Andrew and Giles came up to her both carrying paintings that immediately transfixed her attention. "Here you are, Mother. Consider these my contributions to the decor. Caravaiggio's charcoal sketch of Narcissus by the Pool and an oil by Bassano name unknown but it's authentic."

Even to Anna's not entirely unpracticed eyes these works were the genuine article. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Wow!"

"If these are not to your taste, I do have a large Pollock in the truck and a Picasso sculpture in the modern style in the truck."

"How did you get these?"

"Collectors often run into debt and I'm known as a private buyer in some circles." said Andrew cryptically. "I've got eastern art - jade, terra cotta. I think I still have the Remington sculpture in a box somewhere. I lost the inventory file unfortunately."

"These are all um -" began Anna.

"Legitimate and known purchases, yes, Mother. For insurance purposes I don't advertise my ownership."

"These belong in a museum, Andrew."

"I agree. I have not stayed in one place long enough to make donations. Besides, I collect because I like them not for the sake of collecting as others do." said Andrew. "And of course they are excellent long term investments."

A cry of "My baby!" filled the air. Robin ran to a truck where a sleekly muscular black motorcycle was being rolled down the ramp. Robert grinned at her enthusiasm.

Anna kissed Robert on the cheek. "You are too sweet."

"You're the one who told me she'd still had her baby in storage in Paris. Just had it shipped along with Andrew's stuff." said Robert. "My trunk is in one of these trucks."

"Your baby? You rode this?" Patrick's eyes were threatening to pop out of his head in amazement.

"Oh, yeah, I took it all over Europe. It beats driving a car." Robin very nearly caressed the leather seat and gas tank. "I got it used but near mint."

"But ... but ... but this is a Harley Davidson!" exclaimed Patrick.

"A 1994 Superglide to be exact." said Robin proudly. Robin pointed out salient details of the cycle to Andrew who was inspecting the engine. "Don't worry. I always wore a helmet."

"It's not that. I'm just having a little mental whiplash. You and a motorcycle don't add up."

Anna patted Patrick on the shoulder. "Robin is an amazing driver. She's better than I am. We cycled from Paris to Athens once. It was great!"

Patrick's head whipped around. "You ... you ... "

Robert put an arm around Patrick's other shoulder. "Never underestimate Devane women. First lesson, son."

Patrick looked down at Emma whose eyes were glued to the big shiny beast of a motorcycle. "Oh, my god. Karate, guns now motorcycles."

"Go with the flow, Patrick. There's absolutely nothing you can do. Besides, the Scorpio side should balance out the wilder Devane side. Except when they're on the warpath. That's when you run in the opposite direction." Robert advised.

"Wild?" Anna raised a brow at the word.

Robert winked at Anna. "Lucky for me."

Anna focused her attention on the other Scorpio male. "Andrew, what is this building you're having put up and what is in these trucks. I count six here."

"Two trucks have all my books. One has artwork, jewelry and the like. One has my models - trains, war games, animals. One has my electronics lab and science equipment. The last has my car and my custom servers." said Andrew. "And we'll be putting up a prefabricated steel building in the shape of a modern barn. It won't ruin the aesthetic and I got a 50% discount because they wanted to clear inventory."

"How ... how big is this building going to be?"

"Only 100 feet wide and 210 feet long with a loft that we'll turn into extra usable space at some point." said Andrew calmly. "Once the underground vaults are done, then I can move my things there. The new barn can be a real barn for animals, storage and a garage."

Anna pulled Robert to the side for a private conversation. "You warned me."

"I did." replied Robert. "He can be very focused."

"But this is -" spluttered Anna.

"Luv, he didn't have much when he was growing up. They moved too often. I take that back. Andrew had a stamp collection that he always carried with him. When we settled in Paris and the business took off, Andrew went shopping in a big way." explained Robert. "He plays as hard as he works."

"Robert, is the business that profitable?"

"I'll show you the books one day. DigiMaze does a lot of private contract work and that's where most of the profits come from."

"Those paintings are in the six figures, easy." insisted Anna.

"Andrew was probably the buyer of last resort. He got them for a very good price. He never pays retail." said Robert. He steered Anna towards the truck designated for artwork, jewelry and fine arts.

"Does he know how priceless some of these things are?"

"He buys what he like. But he has your eye for expensive things and he gravitates towards that." said Robert. He and Anna began to root through the various boxes and shrouded items in the truck.

"Underground vaults?" asked Robin.

"C and C is nearly done. The vaults are the last bits to be completed." said Andrew.

"I repeat again what vaults and what is C and C?"

"Patrick, want to come along?" Andrew took Robin by the arm and led her towards the Barn. "Command and Control. It's under the Barn." Andrew pointed to the Barn's foundation. We raised the old barn by a foot and strengthened the foundation with steel beams. Then excavated underneath to create some rooms down there."

Andrew led them inside to one of the bookshelves. At his touch, the shelf slid sideways revealing a set of stairs that led down into a brightly lighted area.

"No elevator?" asked Patrick.

"Stairs are more reliable." said Andrew.

They descended into a spacious room equipped like the bridge of the starship Enterprise. One wall was lined with monitors placed in columns. Different parts of the farm were displayed. Sanford Simms, an older man with a graying beard and bald pate, had monitor duty. Beside the monitors was an glass enclosed cabinet filled with rack-mounted servers. On the other side were three desks whereupon sat the sleekest monitors and keyboard they had ever seen. Beyond the desks, there was a hint of an alcove with a galley kitchen inside.

Andrew gave them a quick tour. "This is the monitor area. From here we can see every part of the farm. This is also our communications hub. Satellite uplinks and downlinks for voice and data are all controlled here." Andrew placed a proprietary hand on one of the sleek monitors. "We also do R and D for Digimaze products. These displays are all on in one PCs. You dock it when you're at this desk or you can remove it and bring it with you." Andrew demonstrated by pulling off one of the monitors. "Each one is a fully equipped laptop with satellite, 3GS and wireless connectivity. I only these three units for now. I'm not entirely happy with them yet."

He took them through a door that led to a small hallway with several doors. "The room on the far end is my private office." He opened the middle door. "This room is a conference or study area. Many of the staff use correspondence courses and they study in here. This room can also double as a bunkroom as needed. The last room there is a bedroom. The last room is the armory."

He next took them to the single door between the monitor area and the desks. "This room is off limits to everyone except key personnel. I'm going to show it to you just this once." Once Andrew swung the door open, it became clear that appearances were deceiving. From the monitor room the door had looked ordinary. But now they could see that it was a steel door several inches thick and it swung on eight hinges not two.

Andrew flicked on the lights and they stepped inside an antechamber whose walls were lined with tile from floor to ceiling. The tile was polished stone. On the walls were built in cubby holes and clothes hooks. Two small benches leaned against the wall. Andrew reached into a cubby and removed some plastic footies. He handed them to his guests.

"Put these over your shoes. You'll want to keep your coats on." He pulled out a blanket. "Wrap Emma in this."

Andrew opened the only other door in the room which led to another flight of stairs going down. The lower they descended the more the impression of a hermetically sealed environment became reality. The air smelled differently - cool, dry and antiseptic. The walls were lined with a spongy material used to dampen sound. On the last steps they shivered. A temperature monitor said '55F'.

It was a small rectangular room. The blue walls seems to glow with soft light. The opposite wall was divided into three stalls. One stall was occupied by a tall machine that didn't look like anything Robin or Patrick had ever seen. The machine was enclosed floor to ceiling in glass that like the walls were painted blue and glowed slightly. On the other side of the room was a long bench and a desk with several monitors and keyboards. A leather sofa and a dog bed lay next to the desk.

"This is YOUR secret room, isn't it, Andrew?" asked Robin.

"You've found me out." laughed Andrew. "This is not the most comfortable room on the farm but it is the most secure room. If ... if Emma is required to be truly kept safe, she'll be taken here. The only ones who have access to this room are our parents, Jacques and myself. I'll be coding the palm locks to recognize yours and Patrick's hand prints." Andrew pointed to an antechamber. "There's a bathroom there and enough supplies to last three weeks. I've included a ration of your drug cocktail, Robin, baby formula, diapers, medicines and, of course, dog food. And to the left are the storage vaults."

"You've thought of everything." said Robin.

"It's better to be as prepared as we can be. We cannot take half measures for our own safety."

Patrick had made a circuit of the room while Andrew and Robin talked. He touched the blue walls which he discovered weren't really walls. They were panes of glass with a blue liquid inside. The liquid had flecks for gold in it.

"What's the blue stuff?" asked Patrick. "It's cold as ice."

"Secret formula. Something I made up. It's responsible for the temperature in this room."

"And the .. server here doesn't make any noise or hardly any. I don't even hear a fan." said Robin.

"It doesn't have one." said Andrew simply.

"More inventions?"

"Yes."

"And we're to pretend no knowledge of this room at all?" asked Robin.

"Yes." Andrew repeated. "i wanted to show it to you so that you would know how seriously we're taking Emma's safety. This vault area has its own source of power, ventilation, filtration, plumbing and so forth."

"The only thing missing is entertainment." said Patrick.

"The monitors there get over five hundred channels." Andrew provided. A chime sounded and they looked up by habit. Andrew looked at his watch. "It's eight thirty. It's Uncle Mac and Dianara."

Outside, Anna and Robert greeted Captain Samantha Welles with deep smiles and big hugs.

"Look at you a captain no less." beamed Robert. "I remember the day you started with Frisco."

"You two look great!" said Sam. "I was under orders to sleep last night but I couldn't. What's going on?"

"Anything and everything. Come into the house and we'll fill you in." said Anna. "There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

A/N: During the AMC reunion with Anna, Robin mentioned that she rode motorcycles and bungee-jumped. So, there is the hint of the danger junkie in Dr. Scorpio-Drake. Ok, that's Sam added to the team with Alex and Dmitri on the way. Are the bad guys going to stand to a chance at all? Only if the bad guys pull out some nasty surprises from their hats.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**January 3, 2009, Port Charles ELQ Corporate Headquarters 8:30 AM**

Tracy reviewed the stack of spreadsheets and documents in front of her for the third time in the last hour. Her conclusions had not changed. She stood up and stretched looking that the view of expansive view of the city that her office window offered.

Her secretary Marian entered. "Mrs. Quartermaine, all the board members have agreed to reschedule today's meeting per your request. The next meeting will be held after the Pavilion fundraiser. I'm awaiting their schedules."

"Thank you, Marian. Has my father arrived? And Monica?"

"Yes. Mr. Quartermaine and Dr. Quartermaine are in his office right now."

"I ... I'll be in his office. Private meeting. Hold my calls all right."

Marian closed the door behind him. Tracy gathered the paperwork on her desk into a neat stack and marched out and into her father's office. She closed the door of his office and announced without preamble. "ELQ is no longer under our control."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Fortunately, Monica's here."

Tracy laid her stack of papers on Edward's desk. "These are six months worth of stock valuations, common and preferred stock, and stock ownership assignments. I've analyzed them three different ways and I get the same conclusion, Daddy. ELQ preferred stock is being diluted more and more each month."

"Which in English means?" asked Monica.

"Preferred shares are changing hands, bought and sold, right under our noses. I'll give you one guess who?"

"Corinthos." said Edward.

"He's selling in small quantities maybe 25 to 75 per week. That's how it's going under the radar."

"Wait, that's against the bylaws. Selling shares without notifying all other directors."

"Yes, it is. Are you volunteering to set Sonny straight on that rule? The man has the finesse and subtlety of an anvil hurtling down a cliff."

"Who are the buyers?" asked Edward.

"An investment holding company called Dopp Holdings. I haven't been able to find any information on them." said Tracy. "And he's selling at 25 percent of market value."

"What?!" cried Edward. "How can he call himself a businessman?"

"Let's calm down. Tracy, you said that we were losing control, what did you mean exactly?" asked Monica.

"Sonny is selling Jason's shares." Tracy leaned on the corner of Edward's desk and waited for the explosion."

"Oh, my lord!" exclaimed Edward holding his head in one hand.

"He can't!" said Monica. "That's supposed to be kept in trust for ... for Jason's heirs."

"Well, he is whether he realizes it or not. He's pulling and selling shares previously assigned to Jason." said Tracy. "If he succeeds in selling the majority of that stock, we could lose up to three percent in ownership of ELQ. That would then tip us under the fifty-two percent family majority even accounting for Ned's shares."

"I won't have it!" said Edward. "Corinthos has no moral right to those shares!"

"We have to stop Sonny from selling further shares or buy them back from this holding company somehow." said Monica.

Edward took out his cell phone. "Young Andrew was correct. Interesting that he knew before we did."

"Yes, Daddy, very interesting. His comment on diluted ownership motivated me to take a look."

"Who's Andrew?" asked Monica.

Edward and Tracy looked at each other. Tracy shrugged her shoulders.

"We had best tell you now." said Edward. "Andrew Scorpio is Anna and Robert's son."

"You're kidding me."

"Apparently, Robert raised him while they were ... missing." said Tracy.

"A fine, intelligent upstanding young man." said Edward looking through his contact list.

"Another Scorpio well. Is he anything like Robin?" asked Monica.

"He has a head for business and brutally forthright." said Tracy. "Anna would like to keep his identity a secret for the most part until the fundraiser. They plan on introducing him publicly then."

"What? If he's theirs why wait?"

"Why does Robert fake his death on a regular basis?" said Tracy with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's part of the plan." concluded Monica with a grin.

Edward began to speak on the phone. "Anna, good morning." He smiled. "I need to speak with Andrew on some business analysis I'd like to have his advice on. Yes, yes that would be fine. You did? I'll be sure to tell her. See you then." Andrew shut his phone off. "They are on their way into town. We're meeting at the Majestic within the hour. Care to come, Monica?"

"Wouldn't miss it." answered Dr. Quartermaine.

"One more thing. Anna has just confirmed that Katherine Delafield has agreed to perform at Alan's fundraiser."

Monica clapped her hands together. "Oh, oh my that changes a lot of things."

"Brook Lyn and Katherine. We should print more tickets." said Tracy. "We'll need a bigger venue."

###

**The Majestic Theater 9 AM**

The tall glass and brass doors shone brightly in the winter sun. The twin box offices looked ready for business. Every bulb and fixture sparkled without a speck of dust. Inside, memorabilia of a forgotten age dotted the walls from vintage movie posters to candid photos of the stars who had visited the theater in the distant past. The parquet wood floor and twelve foot high ceiling gave the space both warmth and grandeur.

The long bar of aged mahogany that could easily have accommodated twenty customers at a time lined one wall. If the counter was of a speakeasy vintage then the shelving behind it was Art Deco inspired. The vintage bottles with their contents intacts were displayed much like they would have been in the theater's heyday. On the lower shelves were the modern and non-alcoholic drinks that were served. On the side shelves, crystal glassware of every imaginable size and type glittered.

For now it was being used as the main food court for the staff and construction workers. Ten small tables were arranged around it. Behind the bar, Carl Zekker arranged the baskets of breads, the containers of jams and spreads and the tray of scones. Pots of coffee were boiling on the other end of the bar alongside a tray of coffee mugs. He often caught himself wistfully wishing the bar was his. It was that gorgeous.

Sean and a spry Asian man of late middle age sauntered to the bar. "Hey, barman, wake up!"

Carl grinned. "Morning, Sean."

"Carl, do you know Suki Kwon of Green Pearl Imports?" Sean clapped the shoulder of the other man. "This guy saved my life."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Carl extended a hand to Suki. "Carl Zekker, Zekkers Bakery, good to meet you."

"Give it here, man." Suki shook Carl's hand enthusiastically. "This place is rad, Sean. Just rad."

Carl blinked perplexed by what he was hearing. Was this English, he thought.

"Hard to believe it's been sitting here all this time." said Sean. "We really think this metroplex is going to take off. Finding this was like good karma."

"It's live and talking." said Suki. "The location is prime. The space is kicking. Old school dance marathons, Rocky Horror nights, classic movie nights on Cinemascope, theme nights, movie openings or glam parties. The sky's the limit."

"Tiffany and Belle have LOTS of ideas. Right now they're putting the radio station to rights but this place has Tif rocking and grooving as Olin would say. Tif hasn't been this excited in years!" gushed Sean.

"I can believe that." said Suki.

Poor Carl was still trying to decipher Suki's first sentences. "Uh, yeah, it's wonderful."

"Has Tif hit either you for a show sponsorship?" Sean looked at the two men.

"I told her I'd sponsor anything as long as it was hip and fun."

"Tif said something about having Zekkers be the main sponsor for a soap. I don't know what that means."

Sean chuckled. "That's all right, Carl. Let's leave it in Tiffany's capable hands."

Upstairs in the radio station, Tiffany and Belle compared notes. The occasional thump and muffled curse came from the engineer's room where a contractor who specialized in vintage radio equipment was testing the gear and making some Andrew-inspired modifications. The reception area had been turned into a casual lounge. The writers room was now a high tech shared office. The two studios were being left as is for the most part. The break room was marked undecided. For now it would remain the break room with a small refrigerator, a microwave and a coffee pot plus a table for four and chairs.

"I don't know. The decor is so quaint." said Tiffany looking around.

"Mama, we've changed the carpeting, now can we change the drapes? It's ratty on the corners."

"It adds character."

"And the scent of mothballs in the air."

"True. All right. If you can find drapes that are close to what's already there and it's within budget go ahead." said Tiffany. "Are we still on budget?"

"Yes. We got a good deal on the carpeting and the plaster work." said Belle. "We'll send most of the furniture to be reupholstered and that will be better than buying new."

"Let us turn our attention to programming." Tiffany smiled with relish. "You know, sugar plum, this, all this, takes me back to my roots. My first gig out of college was as a news announcer at some rinky dinky radio station back home. I thought I was such a big deal then with my journalism degree and my pageant titles."

"You're still the bomb, mama." said Belle with a smile.

"You're going to be bigger than I ever was. You'll see. You got it in here and here." Tiffany touched her daughter's forehead and heart. "Don't you let anyone or anything stop you from getting to your dream whatever it is. And, if you find a good man, like your daddy, don't let him go either. You hear?"

###

**General Hospital 9:30 AM**

Bobbie led Robin through the empty rooms where Robin's future lab was to be. Volunteers hustled here and there cleaning and moving equipment around.

"What do you think? Enough room?" said Bobbie.

"Ah, yeah. I wasn't expecting all this." Robin had just finished looking over her private office, a patient recovery room, a secure clean lab and a general all purpose lab. She gawked at the still boxed lab equipment sitting on counters. They were all top of the line.

"They went all out didn't they." said Bobbie with a smile. "But they should. This is a really big deal, Robin. You can help so many people."

"I haven't done anything yet." said Robin. "I don't know if I even can. It's all experimental."

"If no one tried anything, medicine would still be in the dark ages."

"When can I start in here?" asked Robin.

"The volunteers are doing a great job. It's all yours tomorrow. Monica and I will help you screen the applications for your lab technicians, don't forget. What else?"

Robin looked down on the list displayed on her IPhone. "I have to start stocking inventory - chemicals, meds, lab stuff. I have to dig up my old notes from Paris."

Bobbie eyed the phone. "Nice phone. I didn't know they came in colors."

"Um, this is a custom phone. You can get one at the DigiMaze store when it opens."

"Paging Doctor Scorpio ... paging Doctor Robin Scorpio Drake ..." said a voice at the door.

"Hi, honey," said Robin to Patrick. "Hi, Matt."

In the far corner, Maria Ormez was cleaning shelving. Her ears perked up at the mention of the name Robin Scorpio. Maria had volunteered to help in the lab cleanup to get away from the apartment and Franjo. What a piece of good luck! She studied Robin out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, just came over to see the new digs." said Patrick.

"A new lab and a new home." said Matt. "I'm so jealous. That TV room, the game room. Shangri La!"

Patrick smirked. "You can come visit."

"I'll do that." said Matt. "I'm off to do rounds. Later."

"You're moving out of the apartment?" asked Bobbie just as Matt was leaving.

"The apartment is really getting small and with Emma now we just need more room." said Robin.

"So where is this paradise?"

"At Mom and Dad's new place on Sunhill Road." said Patrick.

"Anna was talking about that at Christmas dinner. She's finished remodelling? Are visitors allowed?"

"It's like a resort. You should come over and see it." said Patrick.

Robin cleared her throat. "Well, Mom still has the barn to get set up. You know how messy renovations can be, Bobbie. Maybe, Mom will have a housewarming soon."

"I can't wait to see it." said Bobbie looking at her watch. "I've got an appointment to get to. I'll talk to you soon." Bobbie turned and left.

"You lied." said Patrick.

"I improvised. There's a difference." said Robin. "Visitors can't just pop over, Patrick. Even relatives."

"The place is locked tighter than Fort Knox." said Patrick.

Robin looked around. She had a sense that she was being watched. He was such an open book to the world. She realised she would have to teach Patrick to behave more circumspectly. Too much openness, especially in public, could be dangerous. She said in a flirtatious tone. "Let's take this to MY new office shall we? There are a number of things I want to discuss with you and ONLY you."

Maria watched the couple leave. She wondered if the they spoke of the same place as where the failed assignment had occured. That too had been on Sunhill Road. She had not noticed too many residences on that road.

Maria wondered too why a doctor would be a target. She could understand political leaders or businessmen but why a doctor and her family? Scorpio was an unusual name. She decide to stop by the library and do some research.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Saturday, January 3, 2009 Port Charles - The Majestic Theater 10 AM**

The Quartermaines strolled into the Majestic's lobby after navigating the serpentine construction zone in the front square. Once inside the noise of jackhammers pounding, cement trucks pouring cement and the general din of three ongoing construction projects in a small space faded away. They were transported to a bygone era when a night at the theater was a rare and special treat. Anna, Tiffany and Belle came forward to greet them. On the opposite end of the long foyer, Maxie guided a cameraman taking footage of the theater.

"I do believe you've got half the construction crews in Port Charles working outside and on a Saturday." said Tracy to Anna. "How did you manage that without a dozen unions screaming at you?"

"Apparently, Andrew does not let anything as trivial as a weekend or a union get in the way of his project plan." said Anna laughing. "Actually, all of them out there are on their own time not union time. Rowdy Harris spread the word that we were hiring per diem over the weekend. We supply the equipment and materials and he got us the labor."

"Talk about lifting the local economy!" said Monica.

"The unions are not too happy." said Anna.

"This ... this is amazing! I thought the plans were ambitious but so much has been done. I can't believe." said Edward who hadn't stopped looking at everything since he had come in.

"Goodness, over a hundred people showed up yesterday. Our foremen are running themselves ragged trying to track all the crews." Tiffany introduced Belle to the Quartermaines. "Edward, Tracy, Monica, this is my daughter Annabelle or Belle for short. Belle, this is Mr. Edward Quartermaine, Mrs. Tracy Quartermaine Spencer and Dr. Monica Quartermaine."

The Quartermaines gushed over Belle.

Monica looked perplexed but happy. "You and Anna honestly. You come to town with new children in tow like it was an everyday event."

"We do like to make an entrance," said Tiffany.

"Which parent do you take up after, child?" asked Edward.

"It depends on my mood, Mr. Quartermaine," said Belle. "Uncle Robert says I'm the best mix of Irish blarney and Southern charm."

Edward laughed. "We're going to have to keep a close eye on you. I can tell."

A rumbling boom was heard followed by a slight rolling of the floor beneath them.

Tiffany looked at Belle. "Was that the second or the third charge?"

"Third. The second one didn't have enough explosive power." said Belle.

The walkie talkie hanging on Anna's belt squawked. "And on the third day of work, we have a tunnel." came Andrew's deadpan delivery.

Anna said into her unit. "Andrew, the Quartermaines are here. Come up please."

"Copy. Meet me at the stage please." came Andrew's reply.

"There was a tunnel in the cellar? Just like Lila thought?" exclaimed Edward.

"The entrance on this end was intentionally collapsed but ground penetrating radar detected a series of tunnels beyond it." said Anna.

"Where do the tunnels go?" asked Tracy.

"That's what our catacomb expert comes in. Do you know Suki Kwon?" asked Anna.

"He's the president of the Asian Commerce Commission." said Edward. "Good man."

"We transport his cargo on a regular basis." supplied Tracy.

"Suki believes it leads to the same tunnel system that runs under large parts of the city." explained Anna.

"Hmm, and the federalists closed down the tunnel prior to my purchasing the place. Interesting."

"If you think the outside looks good, lets go inside." said Tiffany invitingly. She led the party down the wide center aisle.

Inside, it was not quite wall to wall people but close. Two crews were going row by row inspecting and repairing each seat. Every theater box was being cleaned and repaired by a crew each. Another set of people were adjusting the lighting and sound. Yet another set was inspecting the giant pure white Cinemascope screen for nicks and blemishes. Above them, as Sean had surmised earlier, hung three beautiful antique chandeleers all cleaned and repaired to as new condition.

"Wow!" said Monica.

"This is EXACTLY as I remember it. Exactly." said Edward.

"THIS is what a theater experience is supposed to be!" said an impressed Tracy.

Andrew appeared in the orchestra pit. He came up and greeted his guests. "Let's get somewhere quieter." He led them to the cavernous backstage area then to cleared out green room.

"You've done a wonderful job here, my boy," gushed Edward to Andrew.

"Everyone had a hand in this, sir." replied Andrew. "What did you wish to see me about?"

Tracy explained her findings succinctly. She ended her explanation by saying. "I've postponed today's board meeting. I'm curious as to how you knew we were so diluted and if you could find information on a company called Dopp Holdings."

"Hmm, D-O-P-P?" Andrew fiddled with his phone.

"Yes."

Andrew peered at his readout. "Dopp Holdings is technically a hedge fund. It's based in New York. It looks like they do acquire the shares from a Corinthos Company and put the shares for public sale for one hour. As soon as the one hour period is over, they buy the shares themselves."

"Why not buy it outright? Why put it on public sale?"

"Perhaps regulations. I'm not sure." said Andrew pressing some additional keys. "The shares are not bought by the company but by another customer." He showed the display to his mother who pursed her lips.

"It's bad news. I KNEW it!" Tracy sighed. "Give it to us straight up."

Andrew showed the display to Tracy. "The buyer is one Arielle Ashton."

Tracy growled. "That .... that ... two-faced ... when I get through with her .... she's going to wish she was dead!"

"That ingrate Ashton!" said Edward. "After all we've done for him."

"Maybe Larry doesn't know." said Monica.

"Oh, he knows!" said Tracy with dead certainty. "He would know what those family shares mean. That weasel knows!"

"It's THEM, again, isn't it?" asked Edward looking at Anna. "The Cartel. They want ELQ no matter how they get it."

"Yes, Edward. We know there were other members elsewhere around the globe. Someone is pulling the strings we just don't know who or why. Not yet." answered Anna.

"It wasn't enough to kill me at once. Now, they want to do it slowly." groused Edward.

"But what do we do?" asked Monica. "I know we don't have the reserves to buy stock back."

Tracy supplied. "We're overextended in the Far East until the next quarter. Capital expense is on purchasing two new tankers not stock buybacks. The directors would get suspicious. Sonny won't say a word. Somehow the family will be blamed as we always are."

"For whatever reason, this seller needs funds. Why not offer him a straight buyback of all his shares at a price slightly higher than what he is selling it for?"

"Sonny Corinthos holds the shares. We buy it and the funds goes back into organized crime." said Tracy.

"Deals with the devil aren't pretty." said Tiffany.

"I have a solution that may work. An outside investment group, if one can be found, to put a proposal by the board to purchase a large bulk of shares. It must be an offer so attractive that the Board would agree to a further dilution of the value of each share in order to get the new group on board."

"That which makes us weaker will make us stronger?" asked Monica.

"Yes. By increasing the total pool of shares, family shares lose some of their value. If Sonny needs the money, he'll jump on selling his shares to this new group." said Tracy. "We need to stop the sale of the shares on the open market."

"Um, we're talking in the neighborhood of two million dollars." said Monica. "What company would invest that much in these tough times? What bank would lend them money to make such a purchase?"

"A company that doesn't need to borrow money." said Andrew quietly. "Allow me to talk to some people, perhaps, we can help."

"On the understanding that the Quartermaines will make good on repurchasing the shares in the future." said Tracy.

"Understood." said Andrew. "I will let you know, Ms. Quartermaine, our decision by Monday morning."

"Fair enough." Tracy and Andrew shook hands solemnly.

###

Monica paced the stage from front to back. Anna watched her amused. She had felt overawed herself the first time the chandeliers had been fully lit and the dropcloths removed from the seat. It made for an impressive view from the stage outwards to the audience.

"Anna, I have to thank you for convincing Katherine to come and play at the fundraiser." said Monica. "Raising funds in this economy has been so tough."

"Monica, what Alan did for Robin, Robert and I can never repay that, ever." said Anna. "And you, Tony, Bobbie, you were there for our little girl when we couldn't be. There's no bottom to our gratitude."

"We love her as if she were our own you know. When Robin and Jason were together, Alan and I prayed and prayed that they would stay with each other. She gave him a measure of peace I think. He was willing to give up his mob involvement for her." said Monica. "How I wish things had gone differently."

"Speaking from experience, the mob is ... hard on relationships. It can test love to its absolute limits. It takes honorable people, backs them into a corner and ... and they're forced to make difficult choices that make a mockery of their honor and their love. Damned whichever way they choose to go."

"Jason tells me that he's in too deep and can't get out now. Is there no way out?"

"There are always ways out but you have to ... to be willing to take the exit whatever that may be. It could be that he turns evidence and goes into the ... the witness protection program." Anna swallowed. "Like Duke did. He ... Jason can never come back to see you. It would be a sacrifice you both have to make. Or, he can quit and try to live a normal life, but there's always the siren call of the mob in his ear. And, he is after all this time a known enforcer. He has enemies."

"I just don't understand the lure. Am I naive, Anna, that I can't see why he's so drawn to it." Frustration was etched on Monica's face. "Does he enjoy the violence? I can't believe he does. Is it the money? That can't be it either. Is it the thrill of living on the edge? Is that it?"

"That adrenaline rush can be addictive. Take it from someone who knows. But that sort of thing is temporary and you can live without it. It doesn't take the place of anything else in your life." said Anna. "What keeps them in is the people, Monica. From what Robin has told me about Jason, he values his friendship with Sonny. In fact, would do anything for him. That personal commitment is what keeps him in. It's a sort of honor I suppose."

"Jason is not responsible for Sonny Corinthos." said Monica harshly. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "It's Sonny that pulled him into that life."

"Jason sees Sonny has the one who gave him a ... a lifeline when he needed it most. That bond is ... I don't know if anything can ever break that." Anna pulled her friend into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Monica. I know how much it hurts. I know."

###

As the Quartermaines were seeing solutions to their dilemma, Mac, Dianara, Sam and Sean conferred with Andre Garnier in the writers room.

Andre spoke from the monitor screen. "We've confirmed that Alberto Rosales has agreed to the arms deal and the ship is due to arrive on the sixth. We don't know exactly when the sale is to be made."

"We can assume it will be anytime from the seventh onward." said Sean. "Grant, do you have any leads on who Rosales' contact is in Port Charles?"

"No."

"It has to be one of Charlie's friends, yeah? According to Felicia, she heard Gastineau speak about two projects." said Mac. "The arms deal is one and the conference in New York is another. What else could it be?"

"I would be more comfortable if we knew for sure that that was true." said Sean. "We're making assumptions on second hand knowledge that hasn't really been proven."

"And our assumptions could be wrong." said Dianara. "Very wrong."

"I'll tell my guys to make the rounds of their informers. Maybe we'll pick up something." said Mac. "Anna gave me a list of names that she was told worked for Alcazar. We'll start tracing them, see where they are now. Might get lucky."

"I'm on the fingerprints and DNA results from the apartment." said Sam.

"I wish we knew where Gastineau was having his meeting and when." said Dianara.

"Nothing can be that easy." said Sam.

"Where's Robert and Jacques?" asked Andre.

"Per Anna, Robert and Jacques went off on a mission this morning. Haven't seen them all day." said Sean. "One piece of new news for you. Alex Marick has been informed of Charlotte Devane's unlikely resurrection. Alex is adamant about physically checking for herself that Charlotte has flown the penitentiary."

###

An hour later, Tracy sat in the theater looking at the stage, the boxes and the seats. She had a bright idea. She rose and went off to find Anna. Tracy had to cross the square to the DigiMaze store location to find Anna, Edward, Monica and Andrew. The insides of the building had been gutted leaving only the shell of the exterior and the foundation walls. The layout of all the floors had been changed to something more modern.

"Monica, why not move the fundraiser from the hospital to the theater? Brook Lyn and Katherine need to have the right stage don't they?" asked Tracy.

"The hospital auditorium is going to be cramped enough. You're right, Tracy." agreed Monica. "Well, Anna, Andrew, can we lease the theater for the fundraiser on the eighth?"

Mother and son looked at each other. Andrew said. "I don't see why not. The major work will all be done by then."

"We can make it the Majestic's preview opening." said Anna.

"Fantastic!" said Tracy.

"Now who's going to tell Tiffany?" asked Anna.

"Well, you would Mother." said Andrew.

"I don't think so. I know Tiffany will go overboard and I won't be able to stop her."

"She and Belle have already gone overboard on everything." said Andrew. "I'm shocked they're still on budget."

"Oh, you haven't seen Tiffany go all out, yet. But it sounds like you will. Do tell her today." said Anna sweetly.

"Then what?"

"Stand back."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Saturday, January 3, 2009 Port Charles Library 5:45 PM**

Maria Ormez squinted at the microfilm reader displaying a long ago article from the Port Charles Chronicles. Finding references to Scorpio was far too easy. She had begun her research with the most current papers and now she read in rapt attention a long article by Tiffany Hill about the fall of Nicholas Van Buren aka Domino at the hands of Robert Scorpio and his associates.

"Ex-commissioner, ex-WSB," she muttered. "And I thought this was going to be easy."

She looked down on notepad. She had written down Robert Scorpio with a line to Anna Devane Scorpio and another line to Mac Scorpio. Below that she wrote Robin Scorpio then Patrick Drake. Below that she had written Emma Drake. Both Robin and Emma's names were circled.

Maria removed the microfiche and inserted another one dated 1991-1992. The more she discovered about the Scorpios the more uneasy she felt. Her own mission became clearer, too. It was no accident that Franjo had been sent here. He was the organization's most loyal and accomplished operative. More importantly, he had never failed.

**The South Docks 6:45 PM**

Franjo "Frank" Curic unlocked the series of padlocks on the warehouse door. He arranged some empty crates into seats and a table.

"Franjo, you are well?" asked Etienne entering the warehouse.

"Well enough." said Franjo curtly. He gestured towards a seat. He lit a cigarette.

Etienne noticed the cigarette. "Nerves, Franjo, that's not like you."

"I don't like this job." said Franjo. "Anything about Charlie?"

"The Israelis have him. What happened?"

"He and Maria saw a recon job posted online. Saw it as easy money. It wasn't. Got caught." Franjo blew out a trail of smoke.

"A job here in quiet town USA?" scoffed Etienne.

"The place had more security than they were told. Lack of info killed the job. That's all."

"Do you want Maria replaced?"

"No. She's learned a valuable lesson the hard way. Maria will do what's necessary." said Franjo. "Get on with it."

Etienne withdrew from his pocket a small vial and a brown envelope. "Discard the vial I gave to you previously. This vial has a new formulation of Compound X. It is now fully odorless, colorless and tasteless. You are to introduce Compound X to the mother then take the child."

"Is it fatal?" Franjo took the vial and scrutinized it. Filled with a white powder, the vial fit neatly into his palm. It was marked by hand with the letters 'CX2.' "How much of a dose?"

"Not fatal. It increases potency and effect the more of the compound you use. Remember, your commands must be clearly said. Anyone taking that compound will do whatever you want them to until the compound leaves the bloodstream." explained Etienne.

"What do we do with the child? I will not harm a child." said Franjo.

"Deliver the child to me. No harm will come to it." assured Etienne.

"The child will be returned to the parents?"

"That is up to our employer." said Etienne. He noticed the stubborn cast of Franjo's face. Etienne had known Franjo for years. He was one of their best operatives but he had scruples. "It's just a job, Franjo. No different than the hundreds you've done before. I promise you the child will be unharmed."

Franjo nodded. "When do you want the child?"

"As soon as you can. Contact me when you have it." said Etienne. "Now, the second job." He slid the brown envelope towards Franjo.

"Arms and equipment will be on hand this coming week. The conference is set for February 2. Our operation is to begin on the 5th. By the end of the week, security will have gotten lax. Our people will be in place as discussed."

Franjo studied the pictures intently. "Maldonado is still the primary target?"

"Yes. His assassination is mandatory." said Etienne. "He will serve as a very public example."

"How will the gear be provided to me?"

"I will contact you when it's ready. Most likely, the gear will be in this warehouse for your pick up."

"Do you need help during the initial delivery?" asked Franjo. "This is not our territory. I dislike relying so much of the plan on others."

"Thank you for your concern, Franjo. Our Alcazar contact assures me that he has things in hand." said Etienne. "Now, are you clear on your missions?"

"First mission is to use the vial and take the child. Second mission is to take care of Claudio Maldonado and take specific delegates hostage." said Franjo. "And what about the second part of the hostage operation?"

"The second team will take care of them. Don't worry about it. Take care of Maldonado and you're done." said Etienne smoothly. "You haven't changed your mind about retiring?"

Franjo shook his head. "I'm tired. Tired men make mistakes. I just want to start a life somewhere and rest."

Etienne clapped a hand on Franjo's shoulder. "And so you will. I haven't forgotten your years of loyalty."

"It's time for something new." said Franjo quietly.

"Start a family again?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll think about all that after ... the missions." Franjo stubbed out the cigarette against the ground. "Is there anything else?"

"No." Etienne extended his hand. "Good hunting, my friend."

###

**Villa Scorpio 11 PM**

Robert entered their bedroom trying to be quiet and failing. Anna woke up from her nap. He held out his arms toward her. Anna knelt on their bed and helped him remove his sweater. Free of the sweater, Robert leaned into her for a lingering kiss.

"Well, am I going to get the full story now?" asked Anna pulling away.

"Ask Jacques tomorrow, team leader." said Robert unbuttoning his shirt. "What a day!"

A sly grin formed on Anna's lip. "It's not the team leader asking. This is not an official inquiry." Her fingers made quick work of his belt buckle.

"I'm sworn to secrecy, luv." said Robert slipping his shirt off. "What have you been up to?"

Still kneeling on the bed facing Robert, Anna untied her cream and gold dressing gown. "Oh, this and that. Here's a bit of ... news. The fundraiser will be held at the Majestic."

The untying motion had Robert's full attention. "What fundraiser?"

"The one for the pediatric pavilion." Anna held his gaze as her hands traveled down the lapel and edges of her robe. A hint of deep green peeked out from the opening. Her eyes sparked with the light of challenge and more than a little lust.

"Uh, huh," was all Robert could manage to say even as he hastened to remove the rest of his clothing. "I forgot about it."

A slight shrug let slip the gown off her bared shoulders leaving it to pool around her hips. "Is your ... memory coming back now?"

His eyes skimmed over bare shoulders. They glided down and down a deep decolletage that managed to outline and yet hide her feminine curves. The gown draped enticingly to her knees clinging to the vee of her legs.

"The Quartermaines love what's been done to the theater. And the tunnel, Robert, it does lead to the catacombs. Giles and Suki will be mapping it all tomorrow." said Anna. "I didn't realize it was so cold. Put another log in the fire will you."

"Fire is just fine." said Robert chucking his boxers to the floor. "I'll warm you up."

"I'm cold everywhere." Anna's eyes assessed his nude form approvingly.

Robert bent one knee on the bed. One hand found its way under her gown. His fingers trailed up behind her thigh. "Here?" His other hand caressed her exposed back. "Hmm, you ARE cold. This calls for immediate treatment." His head swooped down to nuzzle her neck.

"Do you h-h-have a diagnosis, doctor?" Her head fell back giving him more room.

His eager hands inched her gown up, up and off. "Only after a thorough examination with your permission."

"Permission given." Her breasts brushed against his chest. They moved closer chest to chest, thigh to thigh.

The doctor tended to his patient well into the night. The patient returned the favor the next morning.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Sunday, January 4, 2009 Villa Scorpio 6:30 AM**

Patrick with Emma bundled in his arms came in through the front door and headed straight for the loggia. There he found Robert sitting on the tiled floor looking critically at a puppy. The other pups play wrestled around him tugging at his pants and jumping on and off his lap.

"Hugo?" Robert held up one of the pups. It licked his nose. He looked down and realised he was wrong. "Not a Hugo. Henrietta? Brunhilde? Viola? Juliet? Hera?" He saw Patrick come in. "Morning, son. How's your Shakespeare? Greek mythology?"

"Morning, Dad. Why do you ask?"

"Andrew insists on classical names." Robert picked up another puppy. "You look like an Ares to me? Ares, god of war? Hephaestus? Hermes? No, you're the lazy one of the bunch."

"How about Snowy, Doc and Sleepy?" suggested Patrick squatting down so the puppies could nose and lick Emma's flailing hands.

"Classics of Western civilisation." said Robert.

"Disney IS a classic."

"Oberon, Titania, Demetrius, Hermia, Lysander ... what's the name of the jackass in ... in A Midsummer Night's Dream?" asked Robert.

"Nick Bottom!" shouted Andrew coming through the outside doors. "I'm not going to call out 'here Bottom, here boy' but I like the first few names."

"Boring!" said Patrick. "You want fun names like Pongo, Perdita and Tramp."

"Certainly, if the dogs were Pekinese or some silly lap dog breed, Patrick. However, these are proud working dogs bred for centuries." argued Andrew. "They require distinctive, dignified names."

"I can do dignified and classical and still be fun. How about Finn from Huckleberry Finn? Or a Tolkien character - Elrond, Arwen, Boromir, Strider. I like Gryphon from Alice in Wonderland."

"Not bad. Tolkien is possible." mused Andrew.

Robert picked up the most mischief-prone of the tan and black pups. "This one is going to be Oberon." He fixed a blue collar on Oberon. "Patrick, Robin wanted one so you should pick and name the one you want."

"I want a boy pup to balance the male-female ratio in the house." Patrick picked the gentlest puppy in the litter. It's coat was darker than the others but it had a very intelligent face. "I dub thee Strider." Robert fastened a green collar on Strider.

"That leaves this little lady." Andrew stroked the puppy's back. "I'll call you Juno after the patron goddess of Rome." He fastened a red collar on Juno.

"The puppies are named. My work for the day is done." declared Robert rising to his feet. "What happened, Andrew? You're back early from class."

"I have an appointment at the theater with Aunt Tiffany to go over the additional changes she would like to request before the fundraiser." said Andrew also rising to his feet. "Is the coffee ready? I feel a need for strong fortification."

"Back early from where?" asked Patrick who was sprawled on the floor with Emma and the puppies.

"Anna has started defense training sessions with anyone who cares to attend." said Robert.

"Mother is hard enough but Robin is vicious and sneaky." Andrew flexed his shoulders in remembered discomfort. "She has many little tricks."

"Robin? She who is my wife?"

"Yes." said Andrew fixing himself some eggs. "They're in the Barn gym. Have a look."

"This I have got to see." Patrick hoisted Emma into his arms. They crossed across the walkway and entered the Barn.

###

In the gym, security staffers were paired up practicing a variety of martial arts. The gym echoed with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, bodies hitting mats and guttural expressions uttered in pain and attack. To the right, he saw Shane fly through the air and fall hard on the mat. To his left, Lars and Simms were practicing with real knives.

"These guys are hardcore, Emma." Patrick scanned the gym looking for Robin.

He found Robin pressed against the wall under a choke hold courtesy of Giles. He felt his pulse quicken at the sight. His feet hastened towards Robin while his hand formed a fist ready to challenge Giles if he didn't let go of the choke.

Robin slammed both palms into Giles' ears followed by a hard smack to his nose. The hold loosened and Robin broke free. She balanced on her feet and launched a wide kick towards a reeling Giles. Giles parried the kick and the one after it with some effort. Robin did not hold back.

"Robin!" called out Patrick.

Robin turned and in that instant of inattention Giles struck. A low sweeping kick brought Robin flat on her back on the mat driving the breath out of her. Giles pounced and straddled her. He held back a killing stroke waiting for her surrender.

"Out, tap out!" cried Robin. "Damn it!"

"You did quite well for one out of practice." said Jacques sitting on a chair watching the proceedings.

"You cannot get distracted, Robin. Remember Grant Putnam!" exhorted Anna. "He was able to get a jab in when I got distracted."

"I got it! I got it! I'll do better." Robin got to her feet panting. "Morning, sweetie!" She took Emma out of Patrick's arms.

Patrick strode up to Giles. "Hey, what did you think you were doing, buddy?! You could have hurt her for real."

"That was the idea, Dr. Drake." said Giles with no hint of apology or defensiveness. "She has the training but needs practice."

"That wasn't practice! You wanted to win at any cost."

"This is not little league class." said Giles with a hint icy disdain. "Robin is aware of her skill level. The only way to better her capabilities is to be matched with someone of slightly greater level. Besides, she had the option to tap out at any time. She was in no actual danger."

Robin inserted herself between the two men. "Cool it. I'm fine, Patrick. Giles, thank you very much for being my sparring partner." She drew Patrick away pulling at his coat.

Patrick looked Robin over up and down. He saw no injuries. In fact, her face glowed from the exertion. "You enjoyed that?"

"Yeah, I did. It felt good to not hold back." said Robin.

"What do you mean not hold back?"

"Honey, Mom taught me the Krav Maga discipline from an early age. If I really lost my temper in a fight, I could cause serious injury. When I spar here, I can just let go. Not completely but enough to hone my mind and body."

"For god's sake, I can see bruises around your neck."

"We're supposed to be training for real life situations. The Krav Maga is the best training for dealing with life threatening situations like someone choking me." explained Robin. "I was giving as good as I got earlier. You missed it. I am so out of shape."

"You look fantastic and very sexy."

"I'm flabby and far from toned. My physical strength has been better. I need to work on unconscious reflexes, too."

"Don't overdo it."

"I want to be in trim fighting shape. It's important to me."

"You're a dead shot with gun. Keep the gun with you."

"I can't rely on a gun. It's best to be able to do hand to hand competently." insisted Robin. "Look, Mom and Giles are sparring. You want to see real fighting. Here you go."

Anna and Giles were fitting themselves with form-fitting pads over their chest. Anna slipped on tight gloves. Giles put on a helmet which made Anna laugh.

"Why a helmet on Mr. Glorified Bodyguard?" asked Patrick.

"Mom knocked him out once with a high kick. He doesn't want a repeat." said Robin. "Giles is not just a bodyguard. I'll tell you about him later."

Giles and Anna took their places on the mat. The others had stopped their training to watch. Anna and Giles bowed formally before beginning to circle each other. Jacques looked on. He held a quarter staff in one hand.

Anna and Giles came at each other in a flashing blur of arms and legs. Anna parried a swinging leg strike and followed it up with a deceptively slow kick of her own that caught Giles unawares. Giles fell to one leg then rolled away to his feet. He attacked with a series of lightning jabs to Anna's face and torso. Anna dodged the blows using her superior footwork and natural grace to stay a hairbreadth ahead of the raining blows.

She caught the last blow and twisted Giles' arm ruthlessly. He let out a groan before wriggling his body to maneuver himself to body slam Anna down to the mat. That got a reaction from the audience.

"Oh, baby, that had to hurt." cringed Patrick.

"Mom is just warming up." grinned Robin. "She was holding back studying his technique and strategy."

"Yeah, right."

"Watch."

Anna got up slowly and stretched her back and neck. She circled Giles a predatory smile on her lips. She faked a neck strike and gripped Giles shoulder and launched a hook kick on his solar plexus. Despite the padding, Giles felt the kick. And the next kick and the next kick. Giles managed to push Anna away. He was breathing hard.

Giles went forward with a low scissor kick. He ducked at the last moment when Anna returned with a high snap kick to the head. Unfortunately, the snap kick was a feint and he fell for it. With his face lowered to her waist level, he was unable to dodge a series of flat handed strikes on his face. Anna grasped Giles by the neck and using her forward momentum drove him down on to the mat. Anna laid hard punches on his chest and face before straddling him and forcing him to yield. They both stood up and bowed to the applause of the audience.

"Damn, she WAS holding back." said Patrick. "What discipline was she using?"

"Different kinds. She likes to improvise on the fly. That makes her unpredictable and hard to defend against." said Robin admiringly. "it takes years of dedication and practice to be that good."

"She can take Dad down. Easy."

"Um, no, Patrick, she can't."

"Dad is better? Than that?!" asked an astonished Patrick.

"Yes and no. He's really good but his advantage over her is that he knows her moves so well. He's able to neutralise her." said Robin. "Uncle Sean isn't bad either. He taught me a few things."

"So Belle is another female ninja?"

"Not yet. Sean would see to it that she wasn't entirely defenseless." Robin laughed. "But I know Sean asked Mom to teach Belle full military style Krav Maga."

Jacques motioned Anna to remain on the mat. Dressed in a tracksuit, Jacques made his way opposite Anna carrying his quarter staff. Giles tossed a staff to Anna.

"Ooooh, I've heard Jacques is good. He taught Andrew, Giles and Andre." said Robin.

"A guy his age is going to be flat on the mat in record time." said Patrick sceptically.

Anna and Jacques bowed formally before assuming a fighting stance. Anna circled Jacques who remained in the center of the mat expending little energy. Anna swung her staff in wide arcs mere inches from her opponent's nose trying to dislodge Jacques from his position. He did not move.

Anna closed in thrusting her staff high and low then slashing with short powerful strokes. His parries were rapid and made without hesitation. The sound of staff hitting staff rang through the gym like machine gun fire so fast were the exchanges.

Jacques moved forward catching Anna unawares putting her on the defensive. Anna swung her staff in wide arcs to keep Jacques at a distance. On what would be Anna's last swing, Jacques flicked his staff straight up colliding with Anna's staff in mid air. Anna's grip slackened for a mere second. It was enough for Jacques. He slid his staff to the horizontal and flung it towards Anna while with the other hand pulling Anna's staff completely out of her grip.

Anna dodged the projectile letting it sail past as she tucked and rolled to her left. During her roll, Jacques moved towards her his staff held out. He stopped her roll with a less than gentle tap on her shoulder leaving her sprawled on the mat. Jacques held the staff at her throat. She surrendered.

"That was so good!" Robin along with the audience was clapping and cheering.

"I take back everything I said about the old guy. That was awesome." said Patrick.

"Absolute economy of motion." gushed Robin. "He almost seemed to know what Mom was going to do before she did it."

"Can Andrew do that?"

"Probably. Jacques says he's his best pupil. Like Jacques, Andrew disguises his moves. I don't see his moves coming at all." said Robin. "I can see how he could have taken on those gang members."

"Four pairs of broken arms is enough proof for me." said Patrick.

Anna and Jacques bowed to each other before acknowledging the applause. The older man raised her hand to his lips and gave it a gentleman's kiss.

###

**Dockside Apartments 9 AM**

Maria poured coffee for her and Frank in the cramped kitchen of the tiny apartment. Her glance fell on Frank who was at the counter preparing for a mission briefing. She took his coffee to him.

"Now, Maria, you have been curious about our operation. I will tell you." said Frank.

"Are we still after the child?" she asked careful to hide her anxiety.

"Our primary target is the mother."

"Robin Scorpio."

"The mother," said Frank. "You must not attach names to targets, Maria. You must remain objective." said Frank. "That was the first rule I learned from my mentor Leo Jarvil. He was the best. Stay objective and focused."

"The target then."

"We will take the child and deliver the child to Gastineau. "

Maria was surprised. "He's taking charge of the operation?"

"He has always been in charge of this operation. We are following his plan. This is very important. Do this well and you will be noticed in the organization. Think of what more you can do for your family once you have been promoted."

"I see." said Maria neutrally. Given what she now knew about the Scorpios and Domino, Maria wondered if the plan was more about revenge than anything else. Who was being objective? "Will the child be harmed?"

"Of course not. I do not harm children. You are fully aware of that." Frank continued detailing the plan. "We will expose the target to Compound X. The target will be susceptible to our commands for a short duration, a few hours I would say. We will command her to give us the child. No violence will be necessary."

"How long will the child be kept?" asked Maria.

"That is up to Gastineau. Not long." said Frank. "Once we have delivered the child, we will move to New York City to take part in a second operation."

"But why the child? It seems so pointless."

"We have a client. We have a job to do. We cannot think of anything beyond that." said Frank. "The second operation involves these men and women." He gestured to the pictures he had laid flat on the counter. "For now, I want you to memorize their faces and names. I will tell you more after our first assignment is completed."

"Frank, when and how are we to accomplish mission one?"

"Sometime in the next few days. I've studied her habits and routines. You have access at the hospital. Between the two of us, we will find the best opportunity."

###

**Zekkers Bakery 1 PM**

Hans Reinhardt stood up and pulled a chair out for Dianara Amanti. On the small table, glasses of water and plates of sandwiches were ready.

"Thank you for seeing me on short notice, Dianara." said Hans. "I've ordered your favorite sandwich."

"Presumptuous and high handed as usual."

"I thought it was a thoughtful gesture on my part." said Hans. "There was a time when women like men who took charge."

"Fortunately, those days are over. What did you want to talk about? I'm not aware of issues between us or our sharing of surveillance duties." said Dianara sipped her water.

"I have concerns about your relationship with Mac Scorpio."

"My personal life is none of your concern."

"In our line of business, the professional and the personal are one and the same."

"I keep them separate."

"How objective can you be in protecting your charge when you are sleeping with his uncle?" asked Hans.

"I think that you'd best keep to your own business and out of mine."

Hans was undeterred. "You may, one day, be forced to make a choice between your job and your lover. What will you do?"

"What would you do?" countered Dianara.

"I chose my job, my country."

"How patriotic of you."

"I have few regrets." said Hans. "Back then things were clearer - black and white, my side and the other side."

"It's a better world now. More order and less chaos. We get things done instead of chasing each other all over the world playing cat and mouse games."

"But is it better? We have gone soft."

"The old guard speaks." said Dianara. "We serve our country just the same as before."

"We serve a machine created by a young boy who will become a formidable man." said Hans. "Look at his mentors. Faison honed his intellect. Scorpio taught him the spirit of justice and conscience. Abelard, yes I know of him, taught him control and order. Anna Devane will give him heart and will. He will be unstoppable."

"I don't like what I THINK I'm hearing." said Dianara tensing in her seat. "What ARE you saying?"

"Just the ramblings of an old man. Ignore it." Hans rose. "Remember what I said about relationships and choices. Perhaps, you have already made your choice."

Dianara watched him carefully weighing his words with what she knew. Hans was becoming a danger she was sure of that. But what to do about it?

###

**Villa Scorpio 10:30 PM**

Anna lay nude on her stomach on their bed. Her face rested on her crossed arms. Only a towel covered her lower torso. Rivulets of massage oil marked her fair skin. Gentle yet intent fingers kneaded her sore muscles in concentric circles spreading the oil as he went down her back.

"You have a nasty bruise on your shoulder, luv." said Robert astride Anna. "I'll put some numbing salve on it later."

"That's Jacques' love tap with his staff. That man is full of surprises." mumbled Anna. "I am getting too old for this, Robert."

"Hardly." said Robert. "I can officially certify that nothing on you sags, droops or jiggles." His hands skimmed her sides from her waist to her arms.

"Yet." came her quick reply. "Whose idea was this?" Anna's voice mimicked Robert saying. "Anna, I think defense class would be a good way to bond with Andrew."

"It WAS a good idea."

"Yes, I just love seeing the kids pummel each other." said Anna sarcastically. "Andrew has exquisite technique and the cool detachment to be effective. But, Robin has the emotional strength to be more potent if she could just channel it properly. Lose that studied control and let it loose."

Robert blew into his hands to warm them before bending over Anna to massage her neck. "I'm not worried. When it matters most, our girl rises to the challenge. She'll bend but she won't break. Andrew, on the other hand, IS fragile."

The door swung open and Andrew marched in. Seeing his parents in a state of deshabille, he immediately turned around giving his back to them.

"I'll be brief. I just NEED to vent!"

"Proceed then." said Anna calmly. She couldn't help contrasting her children. Andrew had a more European upbringing when it came to sex and nudity. Robin was thoroughly American. Andrew was entirely unfazed by his parents behavior Had it been Robin that burst in the door they all would have been embarrassed.

"Tiffany Hill is an impossible woman! Annabelle Donely is ... is even more impossible! They won't listen to reason. How much decor does the place need? It's a ruddy gilded palace already!" shouted Andrew.

Anna sank her face in the pillow to muffle her laughter.

"And ... and they've hung these new drapes at the radio station." Andrew began.

"The old drapes seemed faded and tatty to me. They should be replaced." said Robert calmly continuing to massage Anna's lower back.

"Father, it's like a ... a madam's boudoir in there with all the frou frou drapes and new upholstery." Andrew raised his arms into the air. "How can I work in there? They were talking about feathers. Feathers! My god, where would THEY go?! It's a radio station in a classy theater not ... not backstage at the Follies Bergere!"

Anna was by now laughing so hard that her entire body was shaking. Robert brought his knees closer to her body to keep himself on top.

"You've been to the Follies?" asked Robert pouring scented oil on his palm.

"No, but I've seen pictures."

"Andrew, you could just say no." advised Robert. "You hold the purse strings."

"I can't. They've worked so hard and ... and I just can't." said Andrew. "Could you speak to Tiffany? As soon as possible, tomorrow?"

"Let me think about it." said Robert noncommittally.

"But ... but I can't ... I simply cannot tolerate more frippery!"

"Andrew, you will deal with people far more, um, difficult than Tiffany or Belle. You have to learn how best to communicate with them. Expend some patience to understand their viewpoint."

"Do I have to?" whined Andrew.

"Yes." said Robert firmly. "Go to bed. Get some sleep. Try again tomorrow."

"All right. The ship with my cargo comes in at dawn tomorrow. I want be there when it docks." Andrew began to walk out. "Thank you for listening. Good night. Carry on. I shall lock the door on my way out."

After Andrew left, Anna said. "Was that your version of tough love?"

"It's the only way he'll learn or be forced to learn. Inch him out of his comfort zone and see how he fares." said Robert. "Do you object?"

"Not at all." said Anna. "I don't think I've ever noticed your parenting style before. Tough but fair. You weren't like that with Robin."

"Wasn't I?" Robert asked.

"Well, yes, you were but not to that degree. You threw Andrew into the deep end of the pool with no remorse whatsoever. Tiffany can be very strident and pushy when she wants something. She has her own brand of ruthlessness."

"I can't be the doting father all the time. When under emotional distress, Andrew overreacts and can't think clearly. He whines incessantly if you don't stop him. If I remember correctly, Robin whining did not stand well with you either."

"It drove me crazy."

"I think the best way for him to learn how to restrain his impulses is to put him in stressful non-life threatening situations and give him practice. If that's tough love so be it." Robert rose on his knees moving to get off. "Your back is done. Time for sleep."

Anna rolled over. She tugged at his boxers keeping him where he was. "I'm not the least bit sleepy."

"What do we do now?" asked Robert playfully. "Perhaps, I ought to massage your front."

"I think its your turn. Quid pro quo." Anna's hands travelled along his thighs to the waistband of his boxers. "Do you have any parts that ache, Robert?"

"Here and there." said Robert.

"Where exactly?" Anna flipped Robert over and she straddled him.

Robert pointed at his lips. "Start here, Devane."

Anna kissed him long and hard. "Where next, Scorpio?"

"Improvise."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**Monday, January 5, 2009 WTPC TV Studio 7 AM**

"Susan Quincy here with one of Port Charles' most memorable former citizens Tiffany Hill and Maxie Jones co-editor at Crimson magazine." The camera panned and the frame expanded to include Tiffany with Maxie seated next to her. "Tiffany, is it true you're moving back to Port Charles?"

Tiffany smiled brightly. "That is absolutely true, darlin'. Sean, myself and our daughter Belle are moving back home."

"Will Sean be working for the PCPD? And what will you be doing? You're too young to retire."

"Bless you for that. Sean will not be as involved in law enforcement this time around. He's actually one of the principal investors in the Majesting Entertainment Complex. He's heavily involved in that development project. As for me, I am going back to my roots a bit."

"What do you mean? Something good?"

"I'll be managing and providing programming for WKPC FM and AM once it goes live very, very soon. And we're adding a modern twist to it by having video and audio podcasts. So, you may not see me, but I guarantee you'll HEAR me!" exclaimed Tiffany.

"WKPC hasn't been active in decades. It's getting resurrected?"

"The station and transmission licenses came with the purchase of the Majestic Theater. The station is part of the city's history dating back to the mid 1920s. I strongly believe that radio remains one of the most accessible forms of broadcast media there is. I got my start in a radio station a lot smaller than WKPC but the experience was, you know, an essential stepping stone that I'm grateful to have had." Tiffany's knowledge and enthusiasm informed every word she uttered. "Radio is the basic foundation of modern communication. With our global and mobile society these days, I think that there is a greater need to have broadcast content specific to our local communities - news that we care about, information that we need to learn about, advertising tha supports local businesses and programming that is entertaining and enlightening, perhaps hosted or presented by many of our gifted citizens."

"Oh, I know a lead line when I hear one." laughed Susan. "What local celebrities have you got lined up? Will you have your own interview show?"

"My lips are sealed, Susan, they really are. I've said more than I should have and I am going to be in BIG trouble." said Tiffany also laughing. "I will say that our maiden broadcast will be the day of the Alan Quartermaine Pediatric Pavilion fundraiser. We will be broadcasting the performances of Brook Lyn Ashton and Katherine Delafield plus other interviews and features about the event." Tiffany gestured to Maxie. "That show will be hosted by this very talented young lady next to me, Maxie Jones."

"When I heard that Katherine Delafield was going to perform I couldn't believe it. Maxie, this is quite a change from Crimson for you. Fashion to broadcasting. How are you going to do it?"

Maxie pasted a nervous smile on her face. Though she was dressed fashionably, she sat with her back ramrod straight and legs primly crossed. "As ... as carefully as I can, Susan. I'm going to look to Tiffany for all the pointers she can give me. This is an amazing opportunity for me but it's an even better one for our audience. Ms. Delafield has not done a live concert in three years. I spoke with Brook Lyn recently. She is super excited about performing with Ms. Delafield."

"They'll be doing a duet?" asked Susan.

"Possibly. We will be doing interviews with both of them before and after their performance. Plus, covering any exciting news that come out of the fundraiser. This is a once in a lifetime event, buy a ticket, be there and support a wonderful institution like General Hospital."

"Dr. Monica Quartermaine mentioned that there would be auctions. Can you tell us what will be auctioned? And, in the bachelor auction, who are we going to be bidding on?"

Maxie giggled. "All the auction items will be available for viewing the night of the fundraiser. We can't say very much because we don't want to spoil the surprise. We do have a very special piece of artwork that has been donated by a private collector. Dianara Amanti has donated her time to be a spokesperson for the winning bid's company, product or event. Local businesses have made donations to the auction - Zekkers Bakery, DigiMaze, ELQ, Trident Security Management, Green Pearl Imports, WKPC, the Majestic Theater, the Metro Court Hotel and many more. There's going to be something for everyone."

"Susan, the bachelors we have lined up are single and so scrumptious. If I wasn't already married, I would be bidding!" gushed Tiffany.

"Names, Tiffany, give me names."

"Where do I start? Dr. Matt Hunter, Dr. Noah Drake, Dr. Leo Julian, Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio, Detective Lucas Spencer, musician Toussaint DuBois, FBI Agent Jagger Cates, financier Nikolas Cassadine and filmmaker Dillon Quartermaine."

"I'm speechless."

"You better not be during the auction." teased Tiffany. "It's gonna be good."

Susan frowned and pressed her earpiece. "What is that? Ok, ok." She looked at the camera. "We have some breaking news to report. Eva Gomez is on site. Eva, what's happening?"

In the studio, they peered at a monitor on the set. Reporter Eva Gomez appeared on the screen with the strobe lights of several police squad cars whirling behind her. "We are on the corner of Main and Easton, four blocks from the Majestic Theater, where a shootout is in progress below us in the underground caves called the Catacombs." Eva moved to stand beside Sargeant Jardane. "Sargeant Jardane, tell us what is going on?"

"We received a tip that large quantities of contraband of some kind had been found in a section of the Catacombs. Officers were sent to investigate. During the investigation, the, uh, putative owners of the contraband attempted to retrieve said contraband and a stand off is in progress now."

"Do we know the owners and the officers in the shootout? Has anyone been hurt?"

"The contraband is legally under the custody of the PCPD at this time. The shootout involves several officers Captain Samantha Wells, Lieutenant Alvin Martinez and Commissioner Scorpio. They are engaged with an unknown number of assailants who we believe have ties to organized crime. We are not aware of, um, casualties at this time. I have to get back now." Jardane left the frame.

"This portion of Main is blocked and a large manhole is open leading down in the catacombs. Local businesses have been instructed to stay inside away from the street." Eva Gomez visibly winced. Ah, Susan, we can hear sporadic gunfire coming from underground. We'll be staying here until this is ... is resolved. Back to you."

###

Below street level, the Catacombs wound and spread out into passages going in every direction. Bright sunlight filtered down from the open manhole illuminating a small natural cavern with a natural alcove recessed into the rock. In the alcove were stacked dozens of wooden crates containing various kinds of contraband. Large portable electric lights installed by the PCPD bathed the area in bright white light. Outside of these area of light, the rest of the cavern lay dim and shadowed.

Max crawled over the ground towards Dianara who crouched behind a rock shelf a few meters in front of the alcove. "Jardane's team is coming quick from the other end. We just have to keep them pinned where they are."

"Are we sure that this cavern doesn't have other entrances and exits?" Dianara asked.

"Suki and Giles says not. It's just one long corridor."

They both turned at a noise behind them. Also crouching were Giles and Sam coming towards them fast with Prospero lumbering behind him.

"Jardane says that his team is down but a lot further away than we thought. They're making their way here but its slow going in the dark and they don't want to tip these guys off that they're getting cut off." said Sam.

"All right. Look, we need to find them and, if not, keep them pinned where they are." said Mac.

Giles whispered. "Prospero is trained to be a finder. He can at least point us in the right direction."

"What are you doing down here, you're supposed to be guarding Andrew." hissed Mac.

"Dianara's team is here. Andrew is in good hands." said Giles. "Robert and Nestor have the entrance to the theater locked down."

"Alvin and Lars have the contraband covered." said Sam.

"Got it. Let's do some leapfrogging. Sam, cover Giles and Prospero. Dia and I will follow behind you and cover you two." Mac decided. He gestured to Martinez. "Lay a line of fire once we're out here to distract the other side."

Martinez nodded. He and Lars slid into position. Giles commanded Prospero to find and the dog sniffed the air a few times. Then he darted off tugging at his leash. Giles and Sam went off. Dianara and Mac gave them a minute head start then following the fading sound of Prospero's padded feet and heavy breathing they left the safety of the alcove.

On a count of ten, Martinez and Lars stood up above the rock shelf and fired in the direction where earlier fire from the gang members had come from. Their guns blazed as they exhausted most of their clip. As expected, red and gold lights flashed in the darkness as their fire was returned. They returned fire quickly.

After five minutes, the cavern was filled with the sounds of growls and yelps of pain. Shots rang out in the darkness. Lars and Martinez trained their guns into the middle of the cavern ready for anything.

The sound of running footsteps came closer and closer. Two men came running and stumbling into the light. Prospero barrelled into one of the men pushing him to the ground.

"Freeze! Police!" shouted Martinez.

The gang member raised his hands in the air. "All right! Get that devil away from me!"

More gunfire echoed in the cavern. Cautiously, Martinez frisked and handcuffed the man while Lars kept watch. Prospero plopped down on top of the downed man. Faintly, they could hear Mac barking orders.

A few minutes later silence descended on the cavern. They heard the shuffling and tramping of feet coming towards them. Prospero woofed a greeting as Giles came to get him.

Five gang members with their hands over their heads lead the way under the watchful eye of Jardane's four man squad and Sam. Mac and Dianara trailed behind them.

"Good job all around, team. There are going to be commendations for this one." grinned Mac. "And a huge bag of treats for you, Prospero."

###

A half hour later, Eva stood beside Mac as he informed the press of the results of the shootout.

"Today, the PCPD has captured thirty-six wooden crates filled with contraband ranging from illegally imported cigarettes, counterfeit goods and at least a million dollars in cash. We believe this to be the largest capture of contraband in a long while. We apprehended seven suspects with ties to organized crime. There were no casualties at all. All the officers involved will be receiving commendations for this operation."

"That's a lot of cash, Commissioner. Is that from sales of contraband items?"

"We believe that to be the case. The suspects regularly removed items from the stash to sell. They were on the way to get inventory when they realized we had found them out and seized the crates."

"I would think that drugs would be more lucrative."

"Not necessarily. Illegal cigarettes imported into this country are sold to uncrupulous dealers and all profits kept by the seller. The dealers pay no tax whatsoever. That lost revenue can cost the city millions in tax revenue that could be used to fund public and community services." explained Mac. "All over this country markets are being flooded by counterfeit or pirated goods from handbags, to clothing, DVDs and CDs. The only ones making money from this stuff is the seller. Counterfeit trading is just as harmful as drugs in my opinion."

"Thank you, Commissioner. Susan, that's it for us from here. Chalk up another win for the PCPD."

###

Mayor Floyd cursed at the screen. Scorpio was getting all the glory again. And, if rumors were true sleeping with a supermodel. Life was just not fair. He would have a harder time convincing the city council to squeeze the PCPD budget even further if it kept getting results like this.

In the back of his mind, another thought came. His most generous, if secret, campaign contributor would be livid. It was his job to inconvenience the PCPD as much as possible. His campaign war chest depended on it. After years of ineptitude, the PCPD was on the rebound.

"Damn those Scorpios!" yelled the mayor.

"Get it out of your system now. You're going to have to smile at the press conference." said his wife Andrea coming into his bedroom.

"What press conference?"

"The press conference that you will call to commend the PCPD's brave officers, of course." said Andrea. "You're the mayor. You have to look mayoral even if you want to choke the commissioner to death."

"He's going to ruin everything!"

"Don't you worry. It's just luck. It's bound to run out." said Andrea soothingly.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**Monday, January 5, 2009 The Megaplex 10 AM**

The majority of the construction crews had moved indoors. The large square sandwiched between the grand Art Deco styled Majestic Theater and the modernized Art Nouveau inspired DigiMaze Superstore was completed at last. A rectangular fountain stood at the center line between the two buildings. It was too cold to add the statuary that was to be the fountain's centerpiece from which the water would spring forth from and into the rest of the fountain. Instead, two artists were busily sculpting two massive blocks of ice into suitable shapes in time for the complex's opening.

Around the fountain, workers powerwashed the concrete walk which had been fashioned in the shape and theme of cobblestone walks. The walks were lined with streetlamps styled after turn of the century gas lamps. Here and there were placed cozy benches and low stone tables that invited patrons to dawdle and enjoy the experience instead of rushing to the next activity. One could follow the walk deeper into the complex's heart to shop and stroll through the small shops and restaurants now being furnished and filled among the three low slung buildings behind and between the two main anchor edifices.

Businessmen and women greeted each other busy but smiling as they put their stores to rights or helped the construction crews as best they could. Many businesses were moving from their main street storefronts to new spaces in the complex. Workers and owners alike shuttled back and forth bringing furniture, equipment and supplies.

If the theater recalled the bygone days of the thirties and forties and DigiMaze drew the eye to its eye-popping technology displays and design, then the rest of the complex evoked a more bohemian flair. The exterior of the three buildings had been redone and enhanced to reflect distinct areas with each having its own theme. An exotic Eastern facade marked the building housing stalls for artisans of pottery, native arts and crafts, imported carpets and furnishings, hand-blown glassware and other handmade goods. Much of the second floor space was given to the Abbey Bookstore a subsidiary of the St. Germain Abbey bookstore in Paris. Giles and Jacques supervised their new employees as they set the store shelves to rights. With its Old World charm and antiques, the bookstore would be an antiquarian's dream.

The food court was distinguished by its fifties theme. Two vintage rail cars donated by Donely Enterprises were remade into the train-themed Caboose Cafe that lined one side of the food court. The Caboose's menu was hot dogs, hamburgers and fries. Zekkers Bakery held a prime spot in the court with an inside bakery and outside eating patio. Next to Zekkers stood the Pop Hop Soda Fountain and Sandwich Grill done up in fifties diner stylings. Photos of Port Charles history dotted the walls with General Hospital most prominent among them.

Deeper into the court was the French bistro themed Chez Lola restaurant, bar and garden serving an eclectic worldwide menu from filet mignon to Moroccan lamb to authentic Spanish paella. Next door, La Trattoria offered a rustic Italian menu amidst the ambiance of two fireplaces, wide booths and wooden tables and chairs complementing a long marble bar. O'Malley's Irish Pub completed the dining trifecta.

Next to the food court was the Victorian themed building. Within its gabled facade were stores for apparel, jewelry and house furnishings. Windom's specialty store Milady's Parlour had workers stocking and displaying intimate apparel for the proper and not so proper woman with excellent taste. Hartwell Jewelry had a spacious but discreet establishment next to the Palour. The Wee Health Shop offered everything for one's medicinal and homeopathic needs. Boarstone Haberdashery was the place for men's formal wear, shirts, suits and ties. Modern dress was not ignored. The MyMojo design shop anchored the first floor space with custom Tshirts and jeans for the discriminating buyer.

In the DigiMaze Superstore, construction work was ongoing alongside the crafting of store displays and stands. The front of the store was redone to feature a steel and glass dome open to the sky under which the main sales floor spread out. A sweeping black steel and wood staircase invited customers into the second floor where they could view, behind glass walls, the work labs where much of the custom work was done or take classes in one of the small meeting rooms. The third floor was for now home to makeshift offices and sleeping quarters for the many staffers from DigiMaze's European stores had been brought over to lead the store setup and perhaps stay afterwards. Andrew and Salim studied the blueprints intently. This was the biggest flagship store for the company and Andrew was determined that it would be the best. Emma, snug in her carrier slung over Andrew's back, accompanied him as he made regular tours through all three floors of the new store.

Right now the complex was a frantic tangle of people and goods as opening day loomed closer and closer. More stores would open in time but the complex was off to a sound start. TV and other media crews from as far away as New York City and Canada came daily to cover the development and more were expected for the opening festivities.

Inside the theater away from the hubbub and bustle, workers put the finishing touches to the foyer under Tiffany and Tracy's watchful eyes. With the two of them overseeing the work, no one dawdled overmuch. The spacious foyer was rapidly transformed into a glamorous nightclub for the fundraiser complete with its expansive bar, coat check, valet parking, dining tables, a dance floor and band stage.

Edward stood reminiscing on the stage of the cavernous theater. Earlier, a grand piano had be delivered and set on the main stage. The orchestra pit had been prepared for the musicians hired to accompany Katherine Delafield and his granddaughter Brooke. With only one chandelier turned on, the auditorium had an intimate ambiance. Edward found himself swaying and tapping his feet to the music playing. The sound system was being tested and belting out the songs of classic crooners and divas from his youth and heyday. The superb acoustics made the music sound richer and deeper than he had ever heard it before. It felt as if Frank Sinatra was singing live on stage.

_She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight_

_She likes the theater, and never comes late_

_She'd never bother, with people she'd hate_

_That's why the lady is a tramp_

Monica came out from backstage. She smiled seeing Edward swaying to the music. She tapped him on the shoulder. "There you are, Edward."

"Ah, taking a break from the hospital, Monica? You should. You're hardly at the house anymore." said Edward.

"Lots to do. There's only a few days left. Ticket demand has exploded."

"As busy as we all are, we need to enjoy ourselves too." Edward had a bright idea. "May I have this dance?"

Monica laughed. "Yes, you may." She slipped into his arms and they started an impromptu dance across the stage.

_She likes the free, free fresh wind in her hair_

_Life without care_

_She's broke, but it's o'k_

_She hates California, it's cold and it's damp_

_That's why the lady is a tramp_

"He got it from you," said Monica softly.

"Got what, my dear?"

"Alan's easy charm. I thought it was from Lila but it's from you." said Monica.

"There were times I thought you were too good for him. Did you know that?" Edward mused.

"We were good together." Monica laid her head on Edward's shoulder and lost herself in the music and memories.

_Won't have a dice game, with any barons or earls_

_She will never go to Harlem, dessed in ermine and pearls_

_And she won't dish the dirt, with all the other girls_

_That is why the lady is a tramp_

In the large box stall on the right side, Anna paused in her inspection to watch Monica and Edward. She quickly left the box and went backstage. She found Robert conferring with Lars on how best to disguise or outright hide the stairs and door linking the theater and the radio station. Wordlessly, Anna took Robert by the hand and led him to the stage.

Robert's ears perked up at the new song playing and he knew what Anna had in mind. Smoothly, he swept her into his arms and they waltzed on to the stage joining Edward and Monica.

_I've got you under my skin._

_I've got you deep in the heart of me._

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me._

_I've got you under my skin._

_I'd tried so not to give in._

_I said to myself: this affair never will go so well._

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well_

_I've got you under my skin?_

The music played on. The dancers danced on lost in their own thoughts.

The foyer doors opened wide admitting Sean and a tall fresh faced young man who gawked at the theater before him.

"Look who I found outside," Sean called out to Tiffany and Tracy.

"Dillon! You made it early just like you said." Tracy flew to her son's side and embraced him.

"Hi, Mom! This is ... this is incredible." Dillon kissed his mother's cheek dutifully. "This is for family. I'm not going to miss it."

Tracy introduced Dillon formally to Sean and Tiffany. "This is my youngest son Dillon Quartermaine Hornsby. We dropped the Hornsby."

"I remember you but you were the side of my forearm," said Sean. "Good to meet you."

"You too, Sean." Dillon smiled. "When Mom called me to come and do a documentary film I didn't have much hope for doing something really interesting but this ... this changes the picture."

"Sweetie, you ain't seen nothing yet." Tiffany smiled and led them into the auditorium where they found the dancers oblivious to their presence.

Sean pressed a hand on Tiffany's lower back and urged her further down the center aisle. He whispered in her ear. "They have the right idea." The Donelys began to dance down the long aisle.

_When they begin_

_the beguine_

_it brings back the sound_

_of music so tender_

_it brings back a night_

_of tropical splendor_

_it brings back a memory of green_

Gallantly, Dillon extended a hand to his mother. "My ballroom dancing is a little rusty, Mom."

"So am I," grinned Tracy.

Mother and son danced a little awkwardly at first then getting into the spirit of things.

_I'm with you once more_

_under the stars_

_and down by the shore_

_an orchestras playing_

_and even the palms_

_seem to be swaying_

_when they begin_

_the beguine_

Bobbie held the foyer door open as Noah, Matt and Maxie carried in boxes stuffed with tickets, flyers and other sundry items for the fundraiser. They came into a foyer empty save for a few workers setting up tables.

"Where is everybody?" asked Maxie. "Tiffany should be around here."

"Wow! I can see why moving the fundraiser here was a good idea." said Bobbie.

"You don't see too many of these grand ladies anymore." noted Matt.

"Thanks, guys, for helping Maxie and I with these boxes. You don't have to stay if you have to get back to the hospital."

Noah peered at some of the vintage photos on the walls. "Oh, I think we can stay for a bit. Right, Matt."

"Yeah, let's go exploring."

Hearing the music coming from the main auditorium, Maxie led them in. They were greeted cheerily by the dancers.

"Dillon! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Maxie as Tracy and Dillon danced past.

"Came early." Dillon replied.

"Hi, Bobbie, Noah!" called out Anna from the stage.

"This is the place to be. Come and join us." said Robert invitingly as Nat King Cole's voice filled the auditorium.

I say I'll move the mountains

And I'll move the mountains

if she wants them out of the way

Crazy she calls me sure

I'm crazy crazy in love I say

"Ms. Jones, will you do me the honor of this dance?" asked Noah formally.

"I'll make an exception for you." giggled Bobbie and moved into Noah's arms.

I say I'll go

Through fire

And I'll go through fire

As she wants it so it shall be

Crazy she calls me

Sure I'm crazy

Crazy in love you see

"Matt, Maxie, don't be such sticks in the mud. Dance!" exhorted Tiffany.

"We do look kinda stupid standing when everyone else is dancing." said Maxie trying hard to look unaffected but failing. The music was calling to her romance-starved soul.

"It's just a dance, right?" asked Matt.

"We both need the practice."

"Right." Matt wound an arm around Maxie's waist and they began to dance.

Lke the winds shakes the bows

She moves me with a smile

The difficult I'll do right now

The impossible will take a little while

I say I care forever

And I care forever

If I have to hold up the sky

Crazy she calls me

Sure I'm crazy

Crazy in love am I

###

**The PCPD 11:30 AM**

District Attorney Alexis Davis rifled through the court documents as she waited for Max to get off the phone in his office. Popular man, she thought. To her eye, Mac looked more alive and in command than she'd ever seen him. In fact, the morale of the police department was on the upswing. All the officers seemed to walk with an extra spring to their step these days.

Mac hung up the phone. "Ok, Alexis, what can I do for you?"

"Arraignment is set for all seven of the contraband suspects for three o'clock today. I've already talked with Sam. Now, I wanted to go over some of the details with you verbally."

Mac looked at his watch. "Can we do it after lunch?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't we talk over lunch?" Alexis suggested.

"Ah, well, normally I would say yes but, uh, I'm meeting someone ... for lunch." said Mac haltingly.

Alexis smirked. "A LUNCH date, I see."

Mac flushed a little looking like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Alexis realized just what Mac had meant by having a lunch date.

"Well, Commissioner, you are certainly entitled to spend your lunch hour any way you please." said Alexis enjoying seeing Mac squirm. "Let's reschedule for one today."

"Make it one thirty." Mac rose and jingled his car keys. "Will there be anything else, Alexis?"

"No, that's it." Alexis let herself be ushered out. She watched Mac leave. "When was the last I had a two hour ... lunch? Too damn long ago."

###

**The Cottage 1 PM**

Patrick spread the picnic blanket on the cottage's floor. Robin popped open their wine.

"Bread, wine, cheese and you." Robin murmurred. "What could be better."

"This was a very good idea, Mrs. Drake."

"Thank you, Mr. Drake." Robin kissed Patrick lingeringly and pulled away reluctantly. "Emma is in the best of hands with my brother and we can have some couple time. With the lab almost done, I know we're not going to have as much time together."

"And I'm covering for Samuels while he's on vacation so my duty schedule is going to be intense. Before the craziness hits, let's enjoy our unexpected interlude."

"Let's not talk about hospital work or ... or team work, okay?" asked Robin.

"Not a problem." said Patrick slicing the french bread for both of them. "Let's talk about my second favorite subject - us."

Robin laughed. "Any special topic?"

"How much we're going to enjoy watching Emma growing up and us growing old together."

"I like that topic."

"Watching you spar like that I got to thinking how little I know about you." Patrick reclined on the blanket his head on a pillow.

"You know the important stuff." Robin lay crosswise to Patrick her head on his belly.

"I want to know the insignificant stuff, too." said Patrick. "Ever since your parents came back it's almost like you've become an onion overnight."

"What?!"

"An onion has layers and layers of skin before you get to the heart of the onion. Are you following me?"

"So far." Robin took a sip of her wine.

"I know the heart of Robin but I didn't know she had so many layers, facets that I didn't know existed."

Robin smiled. "A woman likes to have a little mystery to her especially a married one."

"Can you let me in on the mystery a bit more?" said Patrick. "I mean finding out that I'm married to a hog driving, lock picking, judo chopping graduate of the Emma Peel School of Spycraft is not something covered in the wedding vows."

"Honey, it comes under the heading of for better or for worse." Robin clarified.

"Does it?"

"Uh, huh. Let me think what else you don't know about me." Robin thought for a minute. "I've gone bungee jumping and loved it. I went to camp regularly as a kid. I like to dance and I should do more of that nowadays. I won a writing contest when I was twelve. I almost went to a school dance dressed as a psychedelic neon lampshade. Thank god Sean and Frisco stopped me. I helped Nik with his speech therapy and have the Cassadines' undying gratitude for it. I've met a real, honest to goodness alien from the planet Lumina. I know the recipe for Scottish pizza. I've lost count of the number of times I've been kidnapped or held hostage. I like -"

"Wait, back up. Alien from ... Lumina?" said Patrick. "I'm being serious here and you're not."

"I am. Really. My parents and Sean will back me up on this. I think even Andrew knows about it." chortled Robin. "It happened like this ..."

Robin proceeded to tell Patrick about Casey, the crystal and the mysterious P.K. Sinclair.

###

Outside the Villa, Franjo "Frank" Curic parked to the side then cautiously entered the main entrance on foot. Maria had informed him of the Drakes leaving the hospital in well enough time for him to follow them here.

The gravel road leading in was free of snow. It seemed well traveled. In the distance he could make out two large barns. Was it an active farm, he thought.

He felt inside his jacket for the small vial. It was safe in his inside pocket. If he had the opportunity to administer the vial, he would take it, he decided.

A loud cough made Franjo whirl around suddenly. A few meters away a grey-bearded man dressed in thick coverall and coat stood watching him. A large mastiff sat at attention beside him.

"You're on private property." said the greybeard. "Are you lost?"

"Uh, no. My mistake. I was looking for a place to ... to go hiking." Franjo turned again at the deep growling sound of motorized vehicles coming close. To his left and right two men on expensive top of the line all terrain vehicles came out from behind the tree line. Franjo realized too late that he was surrounded.

"A problem here, Simms?" said one man on the ATV.

"Just a hiker. He says." answered Simms, the greybeard.

"I thought there a ... a hiking trail here." said Franjo. Subconsciously, his hand moved to his coat pocket and he grasped his Beretta pistol. "I'll just be leaving."

Franjo turned around and calmly began to walk back the way he had come in. He could feel three sets of eyes boring through his back every step of the way. He felt the rush of adrenalin flooding his system but he had to remain calm. Any sudden movements from him and he had no doubts that he would feel three bullets in his back. Franjo had seen and recognized the stock of military grade rifles tucked into the ATV's back. These men, whoever they were, were not amateurs.

Simms watched Franjo disappear down the path. "Good work, Campbell. He almost jumped out of his pants when he saw you coming."

"Aye, team leader. That was fun." replied Campbell taking off his mirrored lenses revealing a very boyish face.

"Well, that man was no hiker. Take what snaps you've got and process them. Scorpio will want an ID."

###

**The Aphrodite docked in the Port Charles marina 5 PM**

Arielle Ashton poured a drink for herself and her brother Etienne. He sat relaxing on the couch.

"How was your business trip? Did it go well?" she asked.

"Exceedingly. I met with our client and I've given the details to Franjo."

"Very good. How did Charlotte look?"

"Well enough. She gives you her good wishes, of course. She seems to have fully recovered from her ... enforced vacation." said Etienne.

"Wonderful. She never belonged there. When I think about it my blood boils." Arielle gave Etienne his drink and sat opposite him on the couch. "Such a gracious woman. If she had not welcomed us with open arms when Uncle was ... was arrested, where would we have gone to? We owe her so much."

"We do and more. She's like our second mother, isn't she?"

"Hmm, yes. I like to think so." Arielle took a drink. "How are we doing on our plans?"

"I have instructed Franjo to continue with the first project. In fact, he will have completed it any day now."

"Good." Arielle said without a tone of regret in her voice. "And the arms deal?"

"I'm expecting a call from Rosales within the next few days. I'm meeting with the Alcazar contact tomorrow to finalize the details of the meeting place and the transaction."

"You will be careful, Etienne. You're the only family I have left." This time Arielle's voice was sincerely concerned.

"You have Ashton." teased Etienne.

"Pah! All he truly cares about is his precious Neddy boy and leaving him the inheritance and legacy that he should have had as Lord Ashton." Arielle laid back into the sofa disgusted.

"I actually respect him for that, Arielle. Every person should have an unswerving goal. Because of that goal, he's become a canny survivor. It amazes me how many times he has slid by unnoticed when better men and women than him have been caught out."

Arielle laughed. "Please do not think he has magic powers. He doesn't. He has quick wits, ambition and charm. That is all."

"He continues to be useful to us. That is what is important." said Etienne. "What will you tell him about our ... progress?

"Why nothing, nothing at all. He requested that we hold off on any plans regarding the Scorpios didn't he? He's better left in ignorance. He can do nothing once the assignment is completed."

"As you wish, Arielle. You know how to handle him best."

"I do, unfortunately." Arielle said dismissively.

Etienne laughed heartily. "Just lie beneath him and think about owning all the Cartel subsidiaries once he's dead."

"It's the only thing that carries me through each day with Ashton. Believe me." replied Arielle coldly.

###

**Villa Scorpio 9 PM**

Anna knocked on Jacques' suite in the Barn. A low 'Enter' came from inside.

"There you are, Anna." smiled Jacques.

"Robert said you wanted to see me." said Anna entering the spacious sitting room.

"There is a favor I would like to ask of you, if I may."

"You can ask anything. You know that."

Jacques picked up a small case lying on the table and gave it to Anna. "Open it."

Anna gasped as she saw the sparkling set of Cassadine family jewels.

"I want you to wear the full set at the fundraiser." said Jacques.

"I can't. This is too much."

"Oh, but you can. You shall. I have secured Robert's approval."

Anna narrowed her eyes at Jacques. "Is this part of the secret mission you two were on the other day?"

"A part yes." Jacques smiled. "Andre informs me that Helena is on her way to Port Charles. In all likelihood, she shall be at the fundraiser as we will be."

"She ... she'll have a fit if she sees me wearing this."

"That is the plan." said Jacques. "I have waited a lifetime to see her face. To see her face as she beholds the set, found at last. I want to savor her reaction. Will you wear it for me?"

Anna nodded. "I will. There's more behind this for you, isn't there, Jacques?"

"Very old family business, Anna. I had never thought that satisfaction could be within my grasp in my lifetime. Now that such is so close I find the anticipation very keen as a knife's edge pressed against my palm." Jacques smiled again at the curiousity he saw burning in Anna's eyes yet went unspoken upon her lips. "I promise I shall tell you about it before the fundraiser. I want you well prepared to trade barbs with Helena."

"You expect her to lose control? In public?"

"Hardly. She's too well bred for that. However, I predict, her tongue shall be bathed in acid and malice shall pour from her eyes once she sees that set. I wish you to be well armed in that event. It promises to be a very good show."

"You won't confront her yourself? I sense that you know her better than you've let on."

"Our contretemps began a long time ago. I lost much ... honor and personal happiness because of the Cassadines. Revenge, yes, I admit to it, shall be bitter, but at this point in my life, I have little left to accomplish save this."

"I understand revenge well enough." said Anna. "It can consume you until you can't think of anything else or anyone."

"You understand. Good." said Jacques. "I must tell you that I have taken the liberty of letting certain of the old families know that the set has been found. I expect at least one of them to attend the fundraiser for the purposes of verification and confirmation of its legitimacy."

"And Helena knows nothing of what is to come?"

"None at all. She is rarely taken entirely by surprise. It is yet one more thing to look forward to." said Jacques. "Take it with you, dear Anna. I shall dream good dreams tonight."

###

**The ****Weltonby Penitentiary **

Alex stared at the monitor again. Rage and shame simmered inside her though her cool demeanor changed little. Her husband Dmitri Marick watched her and worried. He could sense the inner tension she refused to release or share. Alex was Alex and he had to let her deal with this new problem in her own way.

Warden Reginald Pooley came bustling in a document in had. "Now, Dr. Marick, here is your transcribed statement. If you will sign there and there." He pointed to a series of signature lines on the document. "I will file them with the Yard immediately."

Alex signed her name twice gripping the pen with extreme pressure. "You must make certain that no one knows that we have uncovered this deception. The prisoner especially must not know."

"I understand. The Yard will be sending Inspector Ainsley tomorrow to continue the investigation on this end. I can assure you that no one will be the wiser." said Warden Pooley. "We will be moving the prisoner to a new set of quarters where her movements can be better watched. Though this switch happened during my predecessor's term, I am equally guilty and want to set this to rights."

"Thank you, Warden." Alex shook his hand. "My husband and I will be headed to my sister's in Port Charles New York. I'll contact you for further information once we're there."

Alex and Dmitri exited the penitentiary via an exit unseen by the prison population or staff. Soon they were aboard their plane headed across the Atlantic.

Dmitri put an arm around his wife. Her shoulders drooped and she lay her head on his shoulder. "She's out, Dmitri. What kind of trouble has she started now? What am I going to tell Anna? Oh, and Andrew, how can I tell him about what they did to Faison? He will want revenge. Anna won't let him take a fall like that. And, if anything happens to Emma, oh my god. Anna will murder Charlotte herself. This is all my fault. I have to take care of it."

"Shhhh. We're going to help in every way we can, sweetheart, but no one is going to commit murder, if it can be helped." Dmitri stroked her arm. "Get some rest. Knowing you, you're going to want to hit the ground running when we get there."

* * *

A/N: So, gentle readers, how goes the story so far for you? Thoughts? Anything confusing? Likes? Dislikes? Too many characters? Too slow? Too fast? Let me know.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**Tuesday, January 6, 2009 Villa Scorpio 3AM**

Her dreaming hands sought his presence and found it absent. The sheet was cool and the pillow undisturbed. A query yielded no response. "Robert?" Feeling decidedly unsettled, Anna rose, donned her robe and went in search of her prodigal partner.

She found him lying on the sofa in his lamp lit study wide awake and studying the ceiling. "Robert, what's wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep." replied Robert.

"That's obvious. What is less obvious is what's happened to put you in this state."

Robert sighed. "My album on the desk there. The pictures on the open page. Look at it."

Anna went to the desk and sat down. Robert's album was open to a page full of photos of people Anna didn't know. The dates on the pictures told her they had been taken in late 1995 and 1996. At first glance, she could tell if Robert was in the pictures. Anna turned the lamp to a brighter setting. She looked again.

There. Robert was in every one but not the Robert she knew. His hair was dark, thick and unruly. Often, his eyes were obscured by oval amber sunglasses while his chin and jaw was disguised by a scruffy beard. In a few pictures, Robert stood or sat with a group of equally scruffy and rough looking men. The rifles and handguns they held and the military style fatigues they wore left no doubt in her mind that these pictures were taken during Robert's covert operation years. In one or two pictures, Robert eschewed the sunglasses and posed with a brown-haired woman of petite build with gentle eyes and a kind smile. She had an arm wound possessively around Robert's waist.

"Who was she, Robert?" she asked. There was no note of accusation in her tone only a question.

"Her name was Therese."

"Was?"

"Was."

Anna sat down on the edge of the sofa. Perhaps, it was in his tone of voice or his choice of words, but, instinctively, she knew not to touch him or offer him comfort. Not yet. "Tell me about her, Robert."

"Today would have been her fortieth birthday. No one ... no one would have celebrated her birthday more ... enthusiastically than Therese. In a war zone, no one expects to live very long."

"The Balkans? Which side?" Anna had deduced much from the lettering and unit patches on the uniforms in the photos.

"Therese was a teacher by education but a Croatian freedom fighter in her heart of hearts." Robert sighed. "She couldn't target the side of a barn but she'd be the first to bandage the wounded or to run diversions when needed. She was an avowed coward but, if you needed her to do something, she'd just nod once and get to it. And, she would do it flawlessly."

"What happened to her, the two of you?"

Robert continued talking as if he hadn't heard her question. "We're trained to be master manipulators. We've been in the game so long that we don't think of what we do or why, we just do it. If our scruples bother us, well, we just convince ourselves that it's the job and not us. Never us. Never our fault. That's why we're taught to treat our job like a game with winners and losers. If there are only winners and losers, then there are no innocent victims, no collateral damage to speak of."

"It was our job. They had their job, too." said Anna.

"It was all right when it was the professionals WSB versus DVX, winners and losers. But the Balkans, Anna, it was ... was hate, pure irrational hate. There were no winners or even losers. Everyone was a victim. And, I trained and molded these same victims to become killers. That was my job."

"That was a different person. That wasn't you."

"That's no excuse. Under the disguise, it was still me." said Robert. "It may have been my job to complete my mission but it was me who used her. When I realized her affections for me, I didn't hesitate to take advantage of it to ... to worm my way deeper into the organization. When I dined with her family, it was still me that they grew to accept as one of their own. When I lay with her, it wasn't her I was loving but you. I used her in the worst possible ways."

"what happened to Therese?" asked Anna.

"I had developed a reputation in the area and I had enemies. I was supposed to cross enemy territory and deliver something. I forget what. At the last minute, I fell very ill and couldn't do it. I was told later that Therese took my place." Robert swallowed. "She delivered the item and was on her way back when she was caught. Therese committed suicide rather than be interrogated and raped."

"You couldn't have known the outcome."

"Even in death, I used her. The timing of her death fit with the schedule for my extraction so the WSB decreed." said Robert. "Therese Curic lost her life allowing the grief-stricken terrorist leader Leo Jarvil to conveniently disappear. A month later, her family was told that Jarvil died in a failed raid in Serbian territory. Jarvil died a hero in their eyes. Months later, WSB covert operative Robert Scorpio came back in from the cold."

"Robert, you can't change the past. What's done is done."

"Where is the justice for Therese, for her sacrifices? Or the justice for the ones I killed, the ones killed by my students? Hmm?" Robert rose to his feet and began to pace. "By their deaths, I live. They're just statistics in history books now. How many even had a decent burial, an acknowledgment that they existed. There are times like tonight that I want to make sense of things, to make their deaths have meaning. How do I do that, Anna? Tell me!"

Anna stood and faced him. She grasped both his hands. "I understand, Robert. This is why shutting down D99 is so important to you."

Robert nodded. "Outfits like D99 hire their experts out for money. They exploit people and manipulate situations to their advantage. They couldn't give a fig about the people they were training and fighting alongside of. They have no scruples, no rules to the game. Even with the evidence I collected, the WSB couldn't shut D99 down. But we have the chance to cut its head off once and for all. There is no room for failure. Not in this, Anna."

"I agree, Robert, completely. We have a good shot at taking them down and we're going to use everything we've got. You know we will." said Anna. "But will that be the right ... way to remember Therese and the others?"

"I can't think of a better way." admitted Robert.

Anna looked Robert straight in the eye. "in the past, I've found that turning a negative into a positive is the best way for me to deal with survivor's guilt. We can't change the past but we can try to make the future a little better."

"And how do I do that?" asked Robert. "I've given to Doctors Without Borders, to the International Red Cross."

"Therese was a teacher, right? Why not establish a scholarship or an endowment in her name at Port Charles University? To be granted to those who are studying to become future teachers. In some small but very tangible way, the dream that she couldn't have would live on in others."

"You would have liked Therese and she you." Robert pulled Anna close. "Thank you. Scholarships. She would have wanted that. I'll start on it first thing."

"Not before you get a few hours of sleep." advised Anna.

Later, she stayed up long after he had fallen asleep. The old Robert was a fairly uncomplicated man. The years had added more layers to his personality. Layers that she was only now beginning to decipher. "Don't shut me out, please." she whispered. "I'm here. Don't ever forget that."

###

**General Hospital 9 AM**

Bobbie and a few volunteers were finishing up some last minute items when Robin swept in and, with vigor and purpose, took possession of the new laboratory. Behind her Nestor and Genji wearing gray and blue workmen's overalls carried in ladders and toolboxes. Monica trailed them inside.

"Morning, Bobbie!" said Robin.

"Hey! Looks like you brought in extra help." said Bobbie.

"They're just going to install some computers, cameras and other security stuff." said Robin reasonably.

Monica came up behind her and put an arm around Robin's shoulder. "World class research has world class rules, Bobbie." said Monica supporting Robin's little white lie. "How are the lab technician screenings coming, Bobbie?"

"Pretty good. I have a stack of applications that have cleared referral and education checks. When do you start interviewing?" asked Bobbie.

"Hmm, let's start scheduling interviews this Friday." said Monica. "Our goal is full staffing by the end of next week."

Robin listened with only half an ear on Bobbie and Monica's conversation while she sketched the lab's layout adding where key pieces of equipment were located. She flipped through her clipboard's stack of forms. She had confirmed the inventory of chemicals and other lab equipment that had arrived. Due to the nature of her research, many of the chemicals she intended to use were classified as highly restrictive for general use. A locked cabinet was set up for just their storage.

Two hours later, the lab was newly secured with a keypad lock. Mounted cameras kept surveillance from multiple angles. Several hidden panic buttons had been placed. And, lastly, two computers had been placed with a direct link to Andrew's computer net. This would allow for the fastest communication in the event of an emergency. It would also allow the team to monitor Robin's interactions with the Foundation's own systems.

It was the best security that could be provided. Anyone who managed to circumvent it would have to be very skilled or very lucky.

###

**Zekkers Bakery 10AM**

Maria Ormez drew her hat lower over her face. Dressed in a print hoodie and jeans, she seemed like any other twentysomething having a casual meal. Sitting by the window, her eyes gazed at the activity across the street at the Majestic megaplex. Coffee and a croissant sat barely eaten in front of her.

A well-dressed heavyset man came in and placed an order. The counterhelp knew him and greeted him by name. "Guten morgen, Hans," said Carl Zekker. "Your usual? We have hot soup.

"I will have the soup also. So, are you finished moving?" asked Hans also in German.

"By Thursday we will no longer be here but across the street."

"It must be must nicer."

"It is. And better for business."

"The owners are friends of yours, yes?" asked Hans.

"Yes. Without the help of Sean Donely I would not be here today."

"One should not forget old friends." grinned Hans. He took his order and took a table next to Maria. On cue, Maria dropped her napkin and Hans picked it up. "You dropped this, miss."

"I did? Thank you." Under the guise of the napkin exchange, Maria slipped a small plastic packet to Hans. She whispered. "That's as much of Compound X as I dare give you."

"There is more?"

"Frank gave me half of one vial. You have half of that half."

"I see. When will you complete ... delivery?"

"I have been ordered to deliver as soon as I see an opportunity."

"The mother or the child?"

"The mother ... and then we take the child."

"What?!" Han's head shot up.

"Those are our orders." Maria sat up and began to eat her breakfast.

"If the child is taken, the situation will ... will go very bad for you." Hans sliced his baguette.

"I know. Can you pull me out?"

"If you do not take the child, yes I can. If you are linked to that kidnapping, you will have no peace until you are dead." said Hans under his breath. "And I can do nothing for you."

"What should I do?"

"Make the delivery. As soon as you can, you must diassociate yourself from them. Come to me at the travel agency." Hans subconsciously patted his pocket where he had slipped the packet into. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Maria rose to leave. "Thank you."

Hans finished his meal quickly. He had many things to do today. Not the least of which was to find some way to keep Andrew away from his sister and niece for the next few days. Hans' eyes drifted to the DigiMaze store. Andrew was inside and so was little Emma Drake. Considering that he was now the au pair parting him from the child would be challenging. Canny of Robert Scorpio to know that the child was safest with his son, he thought. He had to return to the agency and make some calls. Scorpio, Devane and Donely, he snorted, it was almost like the old days. Almost.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**Tuesday, January 6, 2009 Crimson Offices 11:30 AM**

"Good morning, y'all!" cried Tiffany coming into the Crimson magazines offices large manila envelope in hand with Anna trailing in her wake. "Maxie, here are the promo pictures and negatives for the fundraiser."

"Goodie. Let's see it." Maxie took the envelope and begain to layout the color negatives on the lightboard. There were pictures of the theater but also of the bachelors and the donated items to be auctioned.

"Anna, have you met Lulu Spencer?" asked Tiffany ready to do the introductions.

"Yes, actually. We met in the Markham Islands a few years ago."

"It was a vivid first impression." added Lulu.

Tiffany raised a brow questioningly. "I sense a story."

"It was the first time since ... the boat explosion that I had seen Robert." explained Anna. "First time that I knew he WAS alive."

"After the amnesia and all that?"

Anna nodded. "Suffice it to say I was spoiling for a fight. To make matters more interesting Robin, Lulu, Tracy, Dillon and Holly were already there."

"Holly? Our Holly?"

"The one and only."

"Awkward and potentially so tacky." said Tiffany.

"Understatement of the century."

"So? Dish!" demanded Tiffany completely forgetting where they were.

"There are children present." grinned Anna.

Tiffany was on a roll. "I want to know EVERY juicy little detail. Did you and Robert patch things up then? That must have been some reunion."

"Tiffany! We did NOT jump into the sack at first glance."

"Why not?! If it were me and Sean, I would have been all over that man like white on rice. I KNOW you're as red-blooded as I am."

"That is hardly the point. There was more than a decade of ... of distance between us."

"Distance, shmishtance. Later? Over drinks?"

"Maybe. All right." agreed Anna. "After dinner tonight. Alex and Dmitri will be joining us."

"I still can't believe you have a sister and a twin at that." said Tiffany.

Maxie looked up from her work. "You have a twin?"

"Uh, huh, identical." said Anna.

"Interesting." said Lulu mentally filing away that little tidbit of information.

"Back to business. Laura trusted me to be your godmother and I haven't been much of one." asked Tiffany. "I owe you a gazillion years of lunches and confidences, Lulu. So we're inviting you two to a godmother and goddaughter lunch today."

"In fact, we're not taking no for an answer." added Anna. "Get your things and let's go."

"Free nosh. Where are we going?" asked Lulu.

"Chez Lola at the Megaplex. It's open for lunch now. Dinner service should start later this week."

Tiffany took a hold of Maxie and guided her towards the door. "Come on. Given a choice between work and discussing life, men, love and fashion, what would you choose?"

###

**WKPC Radio Station Writers Room 1:30 PM**

Dianara, Sam and Robert consulted with Andre on the large screen monitor. Sean was talking intently on the phone.

"We're certain that Rosales has agreed to the deal. We know that the ship Arcturus is carrying the shipment in from Brazil. As to the when and where of the transaction, who knows?" said Andre. "We have confirmed that Rosales is doing the deal himself. He's booked to leave Sao Paulo early tomorrow morning."

"So the deal should go down sometime tomorrow or the next day. They won't delay very long." said Sam.

"Now is the time to sound out some old informers." said Robert.

"When is the Arcturus scheduled to dock?" asked Dianara. "Do we know?"

Sean hung up the phone. "The harbormaster confirms that the Arcturus is scheduled to come in very late tonight."

"Good time to offload cargo with no one about." said Sam. "And before customs agents inspect the cargo and manifest."

"What surveillance can be put on the ship once it docks? If I could, I would use my agents but I can't without arousing more suspicion." said Dianara.

"I'll put a plainclothes on it." said Sam. "If we only knew which warehouse it would make a lot of this easier."

"There are too many down there to canvas each of them in twenty four hours." said Robert ruefully. "Andre, what about the shipment itself, what's in it?"

"The shipment comes on two pallets. The first has semi-automatic pistols and fully automatic assault rifles. And the second part has grenades, grenade launchers, gun parts, silencers, scopes and ammunition. Both pallets weighed in around three hundred pounds each."

"All that for the NYC conference?" asked Robert doubtfully. "Sounds like the beginnings of an armory."

"If D99 is planning to activate a sleeper network then providing them with untraceable equipment is the first thing to do." said Sean. "It's what I would do."

"The conference attack is just the first event, then?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. That's the assumption we have to go on." said Robert. "The key is getting our hands on that shipment. If we let it slip through, god only knows, where the guns will end up."

"Playing devils advocate here. The best time to offload is tonight then stash it away for safekeeping. But, to me, the best time for the sale transaction is on the night of the fundraiser." said Dianara. "The PCPD will be stretched out providing security for Katherine Delafield's party, security onsite and general policing duties that night."

"And if they are going to be using Alcazar's old network, then they'll have a good knowledge of local law enforcements - patterns, schedules, events." said Sean. "I agree with Dianara. That's the best night for final delivery. Most of us will be at the fundraiser."

Robert was thoughtful. "Maybe and maybe not."

"Meaning?" asked Sean.

"I have a plan."

"Should I be worried? Update my will perhaps?"

"If everything goes to plan, no one will know you're involved or any of us for that matter." said Robert.

Tiffany and Anna came into the room. Tiffany perched on the arm of Sean's chair while Anna slipped in next to Robert on the couch.

"What plan? Why does Sean look worried?" asked Anna.

Robert laughed. "Remember, luv, we talked about keeping our fingerprints off this caper as much as possible?"

"Yes. We are supposed to be retired after all. Bad enough we're still news in this town."

"My plan will accomplish several objectives: get the shipment out of circulation, keep our involvement to the minimum, and, just maybe, mop up more of the network in the long run."

"Sounds ambitious." said Tiffany.

"And complex." said Sean.

"Not at all, children." Robert laid back on the couch. "It's very simple. No arrests will be made."

"We can't let them get away!" cried Sam.

"Sure we can, Sam." said Robert. "Boys and girls, we are going to steal the shipment and let Rosales believe that Gastineau double-crossed him. Let the chips fall where they may then."

"They'll turn on each other." said Sean with a devious smile. "With possibly lethal results."

"Let me get this straight, Robert. You want to run a con job against an international arms dealer and a world-class terrorist leader with us pulling the strings." said Anna in a very matter a fact tone.

"Can't put anything by my Annie." Robert winked at her.

"On the night of the fundraiser. Two days from today." added Anna.

"We're experienced multitaskers aren't we?"

"When we're going to be unsettling one party with the Cassadine jewels and Andrew's debut?"

"Yup. Why settle for one target when we can hit multiple targets at one time." said Robert gleefully. "Besides, you gave me the idea."

"Me?" asked Anna flummoxed.

"The fundraiser is at a theater. What's theater but smoke and mirrors, trapdoors and a cast of hundreds? And, what's a better mirror than your own identical twin?"

"Is this going to be a con job or are we going to be gaslighting someone because that's what it sounds like."

"Maybe a little of both." Robert looked at Andre. "Andre, why don't you tell Anna what the little bird told you."

Andre grinned. "Charlotte Devane will be a special guest of Helena's. In disguise and an assumed name but it will be her."

"This is too good. Are you absolutely, utterly sure, Andre?" asked Anna.

"Confirmed."

"So, team leader, is it a yay or nay on my plan?" asked Robert.

"It's a yay. If only to see if we can really pull this off." said Anna. "We only have two days."

"Ye of little faith." said Robert.

"What are we going to need?" asked Sean.

"We need a little lady called Luck and a really big net." answered Robert with the unmistakeable gleam of the anticipation in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Mission Impossible music in the background. Things are getting uber-exciting I hope for you readers, as it is for me. How are they going to pull this one off? What about Frank and Maria still working to get to Robin? Hans and the vial? Will Helena have a surprise of her own? The fundraiser is going to be hopping. Thoughts? Everyone keeping up with the plot so far?


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**Tuesday, January 6, 2009 Metro Court Hotel suite 3 PM**

The phone receiver was gripped tightly. So tightly, in fact, that the holder's knuckles were white.

"What happened to those 100 shares due to me today?" Whatever was said on the other end of the line did not please Arielle Ashton. "Fine. Mistakes happen. Do not let this happen again. In future, you shall make sure that the shares are sold only to me and no one else." Arielle slammed the phone down.

"Something the matter, darling?" asked Larry Ashton coming into the suite with Etienne behind him.

"Just ... just incompetent people." said Arielle. "Were you gentlemen able to catch up with business?"

"Very well. Larry, has secured more conference sponsorships than I had expected." said Etienne.

Larry Ashton poured himself a drink. "I have questions about the looming transaction."

"What questions?"

"I'm worried that we do not have our own men attending the transaction." said Ashton. "How could one or two hurt?"

"The Alcazar's representative wants proof of our trust. He asked that only I attend and I see no problem with that." said Etienne confidently. "A man of Rosales' reputation will not be careless. I know that much."

"And the warehouse? That will be secure?"

"Yes. I rented the space yesterday. Very out of the way and away from the docks." said Etienne.

"We remain undecided on distribution, yes?" asked Arielle.

"Our agents are scattered throughout the country. My original idea of using couriers to deliver the gear to our agents will not be feasible." admitted Etienne.

"The fewer people who know the better."

"I propose activating the agents prematurely. I want to issue instructions that they come to Port Charles and pick up their assigned equipment." said Etienne.

"If they come privately by car, distribution will take some time. Some are in California, correct?" asked Ashton.

"Yes. But we have all the time in the world. We don't have to rush." added Arielle.

"The conference will be very high profile. How can we keep our ENTIRE operation under wraps afterwards? Do we have contingencies? I say we transfer the shipment out of Port Charles immediately. South Carolina is ideal." said Ashton forcefully.

"No one will know of our involvement in the conference's aftermath. We've planned it that way, Larry." said Arielle. "I mean we're going to be one of the hostages. Who will suspect us?"

"And Compound X will make sure that any memory the delegates end up with will be memories that we put there. I don't see a problem." said Etienne.

"All right. All right. You two know that end of the business far better than I. I shall leave it to you two." said Larry. "Speaking of Compound X, how are we getting our suppy of it?"

Etienne laughed. "In a week, a package will be delivered here to the hotel. Inside will be Compound X disguised as a new kind of powdered cleaning solvent. The packaging will be in small packets similar to the kind handed out at trade fairs as samples. Each packet is sufficient dosage for one individual. No measuring and no mess."

"Ingenious." said Arielle.

"I thought so." said Etienne smugly. "Application of Compound X is very simple. We mix it in the delegates food or drink. They won't remember ingesting anything of significance. None of that complex airborne dosing that the original carbon disulfide required. Compound X is as advertised - simple and effective."

"And the antidote?" asked Ashton.

"Ah, none is required."

"What do you mean?"

"A recent development, Larry. Our scientists found a way to make the effects of Compound X permanent with no residual toxicity in the body." said Etienne. "Once the subject ingests Compound X, we must make the suggestion and command within two hours. The suggestion is implanted in the subject's mind permanently. Compound X leaves the bloodstream naturally within a few hours thereafter."

"Mental programming is not permanent." said Ashton flatly.

"This one is. Our scientists have found no way to reverse or eliminate the suggestion or command once implanted. It is doubly difficult because the suggestion is implanted in the subconscious mind. That is permanent enough for me."

"What will stop the subject from thinking that it's all a dream since it is in the subconscious? People do not, in my experience, act out their dreams." said Ashton. "Didn't those old DVX experiments with the subconscious fail?"

"Yes, they did. Cesar Faison's team was skilled but even they were unable to harness the power of the subconscious as we have done with the help of Compound X. Their subconscious will subtly instruct the subject during their waking times to behave and make decisions favorable to our suggestions and commands. It's foolproof."

"How foolproof?"

"We are carrying out a ... a test now. A field test one could call it. The results will speak for themselves." said Etienne.

"What kind of test?" asked Ashton.

"A test on someone we know has a strong will and, potentially, the resources to attempt a ... a cure." said Etienne. "A doctor as it happens. We will know very soon how effective the test is. I believe that it will be all the convincing you will need, Larry."

###

**A small cabin in the woods outside of Rochester, New York 6PM**

The two bedroom cabin was located on a dead end gravel road far away from highways and population centers. It sat on its parcel of land obscured by a copse of trees. No neighbors could be seen for many miles around. There was nothing outwardly special about it. Its principal charm was its close proximity to the Canadian border.

Charlotte Devane unpacked the last of her suitcase. As she put away her things, she conversed with her host, Helena Cassadine. On the bed was a series of newspapers - The New York Times, the Port Charles Chronicle and others.

Helena took a sip of her wine as she perused the Chronicle. "There is nothing like a well executed plan is there, Charlotte? It can be a thing of exquisite beauty."

Charlotte smiled. "I bow to my superior in strategy. Your plan inside a plan is worthy of Machiavelli."

Helana laughed dryly. "I cannot take credit for that. A dear friend with a grand vision devised it over many, many years. I am fortunate that through her means I am able to achieve my goals."

"You have spoken several times of this friend. Will I have a chance to meet her? Is she another whom you have helped in their time of need?"

"Soon you'll meet. I promise you." assured Helena. "I met Elena by accident. Well, I now think our meeting was an act of Fate. She needed money and I needed her contacts to protect me when I was cast out from the family temporarily. I gave her the time and the money to recuperate. It was in the days and years of her recuperation that she envisioned this master plan."

"A plan close to fruition." said Charlotte. "I marvel at the intricacy of this plan. So many moving parts yet all are still in concert and harmony with each other."

"Elena has a gift for logic, strategy and tactics. And her people are utterly loyal to her." said Helena. "I suppose her condition has allowed her to see beyond the pettiness of the world to see and reach for something noble and profound - to change all of society for the better."

"You admire her then?"

"I can relate to her single-minded devotion, vision and will. Those are qualities I admire. They are qualities that you possess, Charlotte."

"My goals are not nearly as overarching in their implications. I want what I lost. It is as simple as that."

"Are you prepared to meet her then?"

"I have observed and, yes, admired Anna Devane from a distance for so long. I am fully anticipating meeting her in person." Charlotte's smile was not friendly at all.

"From all reports, she is different from her twin."

"Fiery where Alex is aloof. Cunning where the other is guileless. I look forward to battling wits with her. I truly do."

"You are very confident that the child Emma will be in your possession soon."

"I am. The plan is simple. The simplest plans are the ones that work best." said Charlotte.

"Compound X is a proven commodity. As long as it can be administered effectively the plan should work."

"Robin Scorpio's movements and habits have been studied for some time. The agents have ... access to her. It is a matter of when not if." said Charlotte. "Then we shall disappear into Canada and then beyond."

"Anna and Robert will pursue."

"Undoubtedly. However, under our suggestive commands, their own child will gladly hand over her child for adoption or guardianship. All legal at least on the surface. It should pass any cursory border examination. Ideally, I would prefer to have a completely new identity for the child before we leave the country."

"Robin is much like her mother. She will not rest until her child is found." commented Helena.

"She'll be quite rested when she's dead."

"So, you do plan to inject her with the full AIDS virus?"

"It is a contingency only but one I shall not hesitate to employ." said Charlotte gravely. "Will Anna or Robert want to be parted from their dying child even to look for a lost grandchild?"

"Others will be enlisted to search for the child." cautioned Helena.

"A new identity is, as I said, the best solution." said Charlotte. "However, I do not want to linger here once the child is in my possession. Forged or vaguely legal documents will suffice in the interim."

"I agree." said Helena. "You've thought of everything."

###

**The Heritage Foundation in Vienna**

Outside, a layer of fresh fallen snow carpeted the Foundations's expansive grounds. The impressive four story edifice had once been a private abbey and church instructing the scions of wealthy aristocrats. After the first world war, it had been renovated into a private care hospital. Now, the first three floors housed the Foundation's main offices as well as serving as its primary research and health facility.

Elena Villiers was wheeled out of her room by her trusted attendant, Elia, for her daily constitutional.

"Elia, take me to see the children. I ... I want to be inspired by their example."

"Yes, madam." Elia wheeled Elena into a private elevator. Her fingers played over the panel. Unlike the other elevators at the Foundation, this panel had an exra button. It rose to the fourth floor.

The elevator floor opened and they were greeted by a large man dressed in white coverall. His stance was military perfect despite his medical uniform. He nodded at Elena. "Madam, it is good to see you here."

"Pietro, I have not seen you for a while. How is your daughter?"

"The operation on her heart valve was successful. If you see her playing on the playground now, you could not tell how sick she had been." answered Pietro.

"That is what we want for all children. Remember that, Pietro." said Elena. "Our ... techniques may be unorthodox but our goal is always the welfare of the world's children to see that their world is safer than ours."

Pietro escorted them through a set of locked doors into a part of of the fourth floor that seemed to resemble college dormitories. There adult attendants cared for other adults with various ages of disability. Some of the patients shuffled instead of walking straight. Others seemed to have no control over their arms which gestured and flailed by their sides. A few patients seemed physically unharmed but one only had to look at their vague or crossed eyes to know that the injury was mental not physical.

It was to these last groups of patients that Elena gravitated to. These patients had made the greatest contribution to the Foundation's research and the Foundation's gratitude was expressed in their lifelong care. These patients were a mix of ages and nationalities. Few had any family to speak of in the outside world.

Elena stopped by the side of a woman of middle years who alternated brushing her long brown hair and fingering a multi-colored scarf tied loosely around her neck. The scarf was old and its edges were badly frayed.

"Elia, please see to replacing this scarf. It's so old." instructed Elena.

"We have tried, madam. It is her favorite. She always picks that one among the many other scarves we have given to her."

"Well, in that case, find one that is exactly like it. She has given much to our cause and we owe her." Elena moved away from the woman to the next patient.

Unaware of the singular honor she had been granted by Elena's visit, Therese Curic sat brushing her hair humming a rhythmic tune under her breath. Her words were unintelligible and she managed little more than a singsong rendition. As she had done for over a decade, Therese brushed her hair and docilely waited for her caregivers' next command.

These patients were cared for very well and gently. They were far from violent after all. The earliest versions of Compound X had eliminated any violent or anti-social tendencies especially among prisoners of war and criminals. The scientists of the Foundation were quite proud of their accomplishments. What did a few human wrecks matter to the overall benefit to society and scientific knowledge? History books only remember scientific breakthroughs and discoveries, don't they?

* * *

A/N: This chapter should have been titled "Diabolique" as the villains plots and connections are further revealed. Team Scorpio has their plan but so do the villains. Who will triumph? Who will lose? Comments? Is the plot too contrived or convoluted?

dee: Yes, you read my mind about Therese.

beth: I think you can see where the extra bits from earlier chapters are going to fit in as the plotting gets intense.

annafan: I do take criticism constructively. I think all readers are qualified to comment. This isn't War and Peace. I do want to have an entertaining story to tell. That's the goal so reader comments are always welcome.

mcmaire: The retelling of the MI story is upcoming. I had a sleepless night thinking of it. Thank you.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

**Tuesday, January 6, 2009 Villa Scorpio 6:30PM**

In Robert's study, a short meeting was in progress. Sanford Simms stood at casual attention on one side of the desk. Dianara Amanti leaned on the back of an armchair.

"We don't have an ID on this so-called hiker, Simms?" asked Robert.

"'Fraid not, Robert. Campbell's prints didn't come out very clear and a review of international databases yielded no matches." said Simms.

"Any suspicions?"

"Reconnaisance type. Not heavily armed or armored." Simms cleared his throat. "I ... I had a feeling he was following the doctors Drake. His appearance at the front gate was too close to their arrival."

Robert's head shot up and his eyes narrowed in concentration. "I've known you too long to doubt your instincts, Simms. I want you and Campbell to drive into town for a few hours. Take a look around. See if you can spot our suspect. If he's stalking Robin, he won't stray too far."

Simms nodded. "Should we find the suspect, how far do you wish us to go to, ah, apprehend the suspect?"

"Just short of deadly force." answered Robert. "I want him alive for questioning."

After some additional orders, Simms left the study. As Simms was leaving, Anna came in and took a seat. Robert turned his attention to Dianara.

Dianara began her report. "I had a meeting with Hans. He expressed some, um, concerns regarding my relationship with Mac. That was to be expected."

Robert nodded understanding.

"What wasn't expected was his comments. They were disturbing to say the least."

"What did he say?" asked Anna.

"It was more his tone of voice, Anna. It was bitter and caustic. Hans has always been belligerent and superior but this time I sensed hostility, veiled but it was there." said Dianara. "He said that we, the WSB and the DVX, served a machine under the control of a boy who would become a formidable force in maturity."

"His sentiments are not new and they're shared by people on both sides." said Robert.

"Robert, he knows that Jacques is Abelard. If he knows that then the rest of the Paris team won't stay anonymous much longer." warned Dianara. "Hans said that having the machine in place had made us all soft. He seemed nostalgic for the old days."

"We're trained to listen to what isn't being said. What do you think he was saying or implying?" asked Robert.

"He said that given the new influences and family that Andrew is now exposed to that he would be unstoppable." said Dianara. "He used that word and not in a flattering way."

"But Andrew doesn't exert the control that Hans and his like believe he does. Does he, Robert?" asked Anna puzzled.

"No. We've never dictated policy to either organization. We have no effect on procedure or operation. The only visible impact is in the analysis section, for example, the generation of suspect cases, the consolidation of mass blocks of information into a coherent analysis. Guardian is a gatekeeper for access only and the best analysis data cruncher there is in existence." explained Robert. "In some circles, the data and information that Guardian controls or generates is a viable threat to the status quo."

"The old guard?" theorized Anna.

"Hmm, yes plus those who have an idealized view of the old days - the intraagency scheming, the corruption, the fiefdoms run by sector chiefs. They don't see the benefits of cooperation and shared information in the grand scheme of things." said Robert. "That mentality is slowly but naturally fading as the next generation take over. They have a different interpretation. To them Guardian is a tool and nothing more."

"But ... but it can be more if Andrew chooses." said Dianara cautiously.

"Yes but he doesn't."

"What's stopping him from wanting more influence and power later on?"

"Himself." said Robert very simply. "Dianara, he didn't set out to create Guardian into what it is today. He needed a way to hack into the WSB and DVX systems to look for information on Faison's whereabouts. Guardian was developed for that specific purpose. Over time, it has morphed into what it is out of necessity than design or intent."

"And, if someday the threat to him subsides or ends, then will he give up control?"

"I'm sure he would. But I don't see the threat ending anytime soon." said Robert. "I see the opposite."

"I agree with Robert. Information is power and there are more and more out there who want it." Anna said.

"You know Andrew is as much a captive of this as the bureaus are. It's a symbiotic relationship with benefits and drawbacks." said Robert. "I can see Hans' fears. How much of that is old guard thinking versus actual fear?"

"Hans wouldn't hesitate to take action if he saw a threat. We both know that." said Dianara intently. "He didn't have orders to kill my grandfather but he did anyway. And he got away with a slap on the wrist for it."

"The DVX does not tolerate traitors." said Robert. Anna's winced was almost imperceptible. "Hans saw Bronson as one and moved accordingly. Real reasons be damned."

"Bronson was your grandfather?" Anna looked at Dianara as if seeing her for the first time.

"Yes. My parents wanted to get out, to defect and the DVX blocked them at every turn. My father was a scientist in the DVX's science facility in Kiev. My grandfather tried his best to find a way. He begged. He pleaded. He was branded a traitor instead." said Dianara.

"New Years 1992 I went to New York, remember?" asked Robert looking at Anna.

"You had business to attend to." said Anna. "And Mac was celebrating his birthday in New York with Dominique."

"I met with Bronson in 1985 in Ottawa on some private business." said Robert with a quick sidelong glance at Anna to make sure she knew what business he was referring to. That being her last mission for the DVX which involved Bronson as her contact. "In exchange for information, he extracted a marker. He called in that marker when he asked me to arrange for his son's family to be, um, liberated. I went to New York to make the arrangements for Dianara and her parents to defect."

"That was a very busy New Years for you." said Anna dryly.

"I'm surprised I was able to think at all. I don't think I was." admitted Robert. "I know I wasn't. Too many things going on. Dianara and her family was settled in Italy with your mother's family, right?"

"Yes. In a way, Robert, I have you to thank for my career." said Dianara smiling.

"Really?" asked Anna.

"I was discovered by a talent scout in Milan. The next day I had my first runway job. A good thing, too. We needed the money." Dianara turned serious. "What do you intend to do about Hans? Will he go after Andrew?"

"Of course he will. The only thing holding him back is the threat of a complete systems shutdown." said Robert. "I ought to have a chat with him soon."

"Just a chat?" asked Anna.

"Symbiotic relationships only work if both sides hesitate to be overly dominant." said Robert. "But if he becomes a threat, well, we'll deal with it appropriately."

"All right. I agree." said Anna rising to her feet. A rap at the door made her turn.

The door opened and Andrew ducked in. "I'm starving. When's dinner?"

"In a half hour, Andrew. We're just waiting for Mac and the Donelys." said Anna. "How was your nap?"

"I overslept." said Andrew accusingly.

"Oh, too bad," Anna said with a smirk.

"You ought to stop drugging me, Mother."

"We had a deal, remember? You take a nap in the afternoon and I won't bother you much about not sleeping enough at night." said Anna. "You were not keeping your part of the deal giving me no choice but to drug your afternoon tea."

"Having a daughter who's a doctor does come in handy." said Robert sotto voce.

Andrew sighed. "I have a lot to do. And who was it that wants to turn the Majestic into ... into the Gaslight Palace?" Andrew withdrew a piece of paper from a pocket. "And this list, Mother, really half of this is so unnecessary."

"You need a haircut. A very good friend of mine is in town and he can't wait to get his hands on your hair. He'll do a fabulous job you'll see." said Anna.

"Hair is hair. A trim is all I require." said Andrew mulishly. "And I already have a dinner jacket."

"You do but Tiffany tells me it's unfashionably old and she would know. So, I scheduled a fitting for you at Boarstones plus new shoes and all the fixings." said Anna. "I gave your father almost the same list. You two can go together."

"Humor your mother, son." advised Robert.

"Per Tiffany, Robin, Alex and I have to suffer through Delfina's House of Design. Care to exchange to fittings?" added Anna.

"How about drinks before dinner while we wait for Mac and the others?" Without waiting for a reply, he led everyone out of the study.

"Will the Maricks be joining us? They seemed overwhelmed by the Caracas brief and all the information thrown at them." said Dianara.

"Alex was overwhelmed. Dmitri is wallowing in the adventure aspect of it all." said Anna. "He's a good man to have on our side."

###

The hall clock struck the final chime marking eight o'clock. Dessert and coffee were being served. Patrick put a large jar on the dining room table and nodded to Robin. Robin tapped her spoon on a glass to get everyone's attention. "While we're enjoying dessert, I thought we'd have a little moment of amusement."

Anna groaned. "Oh, no, it's back!"

"This jar has random ideas, suggestions and questions. You pick one and have to tell us something related to what you picked out. It can be a memory, a story, whatever you want. The only caveat is that it must be true."

"Robert, you have to stop your beloved child." said Anna as she poured coffee for her and Robert.

"She's my child now is she?" asked Robert.

"When she's being difficult and annoying, she's all you." said Anna.

"Sweetheart, do we all have to participate?" asked Robert.

"Um, those who had a turn at New Years are exempt tonight." said Robin.

"There's a lot of people here. We won't have enough time." said Anna trying to find any excuse to stop Robin's idea. She realized that she hadn't had a turn on New Years.

"Mom, our family has doubled -" began Robin.

"Seemingly overnight." interrupted Andrew.

"- and we all need to get to know each other a little better."

"Sounds like it could be interesting." said Dmitri. Robin flashed a grateful smile at him. "Robin, who starts?"

"I'll pick the first person then that person picks after and so forth. Alex, you're first."

Alex picked a slip of paper from the jar, unfolded it and began to read. "A woman will love more than a man can ever know. A man can love more than he'll ever show. True or False?"

"A woman wrote that." said Mac. He ducked in the nick of time to avoid a napkin thrown his way by Dianara.

"False." said Alex. "Some men CAN show it. In fact, I think that the statement applies to both men and women." She looked shyly at Dmitri. "At our wedding, I spluttered through the vows and Dmitri went on and on about me. I was mortified and ... and utterly disarmed."

"On and on?" asked Tiffany clearly delighted.

Dmitri cleared his throat. "I believe I said something like this. Alex, you are an extraordinary woman and God must think I deserve you because here you are. I never want to take a single moment for granted especially this moment when we pledge ourselves to each other. I've never met a woman with such faith. You healed my soul. You made me see what was possible. You gave me back my life and a reason to live. As I stand here looking at you, your face, your spirit, I'm filled with such awe and humility that I have been given such a gift. I love you and I'll spend the rest of my life with you."

Maxie sighed in pure feminine appreciation. "Do you give romance lessons, Dmitri? You should."

Robin smiled very pleased by this turn of the conversation. She glanced at her parents. She knew her father was trying his best to convince Anna to marry him again. Anna was resisting the idea just as vigorously. Well, a little romance, even second hand, could have some effect on Mom, thought Robin. Robin sent a playful wink at Patrick sitting on the other side from her. He winked back.

"A man on his wedding day is a pile of mush. No one is immune to all that sentiment in the air." said Sean.

"You certainly were immune." Tiffany pointed out. "You were a neanderthal on our wedding day. Dragging me this way and that way."

"It was out of love, sweetheart. I just couldn't wait to be married." Sean said. "I would say that men can learn to show and express their feelings. I just don't think that women will ever think it's enough. To me that statement is true."

"Sean, we don't expect men to drop to one knee, spout poetry and ... and declare their love from the rooftops." said Dianara. "We do expect two way communication. Tell us what you're thinking and feeling."

Robin's brow rose at that comment. Were there other undercurrents going on she didn't know about? An exchange of glances with Maxie told her she wasn't the only one thinking the same thoughts.

Alex surveyed the people sitting around the dining room. Some looked uneasy while others were trying to seem inconspicuous. Alex decided to pick the one person who seemed the most uncomfortable. "Mac." The jar made its way towards him.

Mac read his slip. "Your lover wants out. How would you convince her/him to stay?" He took a moment to think. "You can't convince another person to do what you want them to do. You should only say what ... what you think they need to know about you and where you're coming from. They have to make their own decisions and so do you."

"There's a quote that I said to ... that I used once. " Mac's eyes took on a faraway look. "There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me." Mac's eyes surveyed the group. "If your lover wants out, they've already made their decision and you have to make yours. But whether you part ways or stay together, the memories and feelings that you shared will always be with you."

"That's beautiful, Mac." said Tiffany sincerely.

"At the time, I didn't like saying it but it was the right decision." Mac admitted.

"If you really loved that person wouldn't you do something? Fight for her ... or him?" asked Maxie.

"You're confusing romantic love with real love." said Robert. His words caught them all by surprise and Robert found himself the center of attention. "In romantic love, you desire the other person. In real love, there's desire but mostly you want what's good for that person, even if that something doesn't involve you. That's where Mac's coming from." Robert's voice softened. "It's not a question of loving them less but loving them as much as you can so you can let them go. To get on with their life and you with yours."

Robert's words startled Anna. Instantly, she remembered Robert's words said in parting just before she got on a plane on the Markham Islands: "There's too much and not enough between us, Anna. Not enough to keep us together and too much to allow either of us to just walk away. Maybe someday ..." His goodbye kiss had been so light and brief that she could almost believe it hadn't happened. The warm tingle on her lips had convinced her otherwise.

"Anna?" asked Mac.

Anna stirred hearing her name called out in the present day. "Sorry, what?"

"I pick you. It's your turn."

The jar was handed down the table to Anna. "What two objects would describe the loves of your life and why." said Anna reading from the slip of paper. "Honestly, who wrote this one?"

Maxie raised her hand up. "I got it out of a magazine questionnaire."

"Robin and Andrew. Two objects apiece?"

"Mom, stop trying to change the context." said Robin. "We know what it's asking and so do you."

"You ought to have been a lawyer." sighed Anna. "For Duke it would be heather and fireworks. The smell of heather will alway remind me of him. Our relationship was fireworks from day one. David was quicksilver and Leora. I loved him but he was ... hmm, unpredictable. Leora, our baby, will always stand between us for good and bad. And, as for -"

"You had a baby? Who's David?" asked Tiffany counting off on her fingers. "That's four pregnancies and three husbands? Did I miss any?"

"A lot can happen in seventeen odd years." Anna laughed.

"Apparently," said Tiffany. "You and I are going to dish later."

"Lastly, there's Robert." Anna looked at Robert. "Harbour bells and lightning."

Robert let out a soft 'aaah' of understanding.

"Robert and I both love harbour bells. When -"

"I didn't know that." interrupted Robin.

"There were bells when we first ... first met. When I came to Port Charles, we spent a lot of time on the docks getting reaquainted and there the bells were again." explained Anna to the rest of the gathering. "Falling in love with Robert was like being struck by lightning - unexpected, unique, out of the blue, instant, unforgettable. You don't get over something like that. Not really. Ever."

###

People drifted out of the living room in pairs and groups carrying their dinner conversations into the other rooms of the house. However, in Anna's case, she was half dragged to the master bedroom by Tiffany and Alex.

"We are engineering an intervention," said Alex.

"I wasn't aware I needed one." said Anna.

"Well, I know I do." said Tiffany. "The rest are going to be occupied with all this spy stuff while we have an overdue talk."

"Refresh my memory, Tif."

"You, Robert and Holly on an island. First time you've seen each other in like forever." said Tiffany. "Dish out the details, darlin'."

Anna laughed. "Oh, that!"

"I'm rather curious myself." said Alex.

Tiffany closed the master bedroom door locking them inside.

Anna made herself comfortable on the bed. "I found myself on an island with an Uzi, priceless jewels and Robert."

"Sounds like a typical adventure for you." said Tiffany with a smile. She maneuvered a chair closer to the bed and sat down propping her long legs on the bed.

"Complete with a femme fatale, a humorous sidekick, a nosy daughter and numerous gun-toting muscular mercenaries."

Alex reclined on the bed like a cat sunning itself in the sun. "By all means leave nothing out."

"And romance, sex?" asked Tiffany hopefully.

"Is that all you're interested in?" asked Anna.

"There is romance and sex, yes?" persisted Tiffany.

"You're worse than Robin." said Anna. "No comment on the sex but there is romance."

"Oooh, okay, get on with it." said Tiffany.

* * *

A/N: A short detour to the Markham Islands follows.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**May 2006 Port Charles PCPD**

Months after the virus outbreak, the understaffed department was just getting back to normal. Commissioner Mac Scorpio rubbed at his tired eyes. With some satisfaction, he signed off on his report to the City Council on the outbreak's aftermath. He signed his name with a flourish. Despite the grim event, he was in a good mood. The virus had done him one favor - it had brought his brother back into his life. Mac had a million questions left unanswered but he was content for now to simply wallow in relief and gratitude. Robert and Robin had not settled all their differences just yet but knowing his brother as he did, Mac knew that he would not be able to keep away from his daughter. One day there would be a reconciliation he was certain of that.

Mac's cell phone rang. One look at the caller ID and Mac's nearly euphoric state dissolved. Subconsciously, Mac braced himself mentally before answering. "Hi, Anna, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Back from Africa. Checking in. I'm trying to get a hold of Robin but she's not answering her mobile." said Anna. "Is there something wrong?"

Mac blew out a breath before replying. "No, nothing wrong. Robin's fine. Hunky dory."

"Uh, huh," said Anna dubiously. "I can hear it in your voice."

"Hear what?"

"The tone best described as I-have-bad-news-but-I-don't-know-how-to-tell-you kind of tone."

With Anna the blunt approach was best, Mac decided. "Robin left town to track down Robert."

"That's not funny, Mac." said Anna.

Mac rubbed his forehead. "Robbie is alive. I've seen him. Talked to him."

"My Robert?"

"Yes." Mac waited for a response and didn't get any. "Anna, are you there?"

"Robin's with him now?"

"I suspect so."

"Where?"

"The Markham Islands." said Mac. "Going after them?"

"What do you think?" said Anna.

"Um, you will exercise some restraint?" asked Mac.

Anna said softly. "Mac, are you sure it's him?"

"I'm sure."

Anna's words came out in a rush. "I saw him fall. I ... I investigated the incident."

"It was Robert, Anna. Alive and well."

"Did he have amnesia, some injury that prevented him from -?"

"Anna, he had his reasons." interrupted Mac. "It's best you talk to him and settle things between you."

"Brothers covering each other's backs is it?" needled Anna.

"Anna, please, it's ... it's not like that. I'm just glad Robbie's back."

"And Robin? How is she with all this?" asked Anna.

"They're working things out." said Mac cautiously. "Can you promise me that you'll hear his side of the story?"

"No promises, Mac." Anna's end of the line clicked off. Anna sat back in her chair taking mental stock of her situation in light of the news she had just received. Memories, some sharp and some not, streamed across her conscious mind - their last evening together, reading Robert's letter to Robin, riding in a speeding boat with their pursuers at their heels, Robert falling hard to the tanker's deck and not moving.

Anna closed her eyes while rubbing at her temples. An incipient headache threatened to become a full migraine. Her hand spasmed in reaction as she automatically reached for the drawer where her migraine medication lay. She clenched her fist.

"No, not now. I need a clear head." said Anna. Her fingers danced over her keyboard booking a flight for the Markham Islands at the closest available agency plane. She didn't care if it landed or not as long as it took her close in. She would take things from there.

###

**Over the ocean heading for the Markham Islands**

The pilot of the enormous Apache helicopter turned to the back and called out. "Anna, five minutes to drop zone! Get ready."

"Copy that!" Anna stood and checked her gear. Even now, she felt unlike herself. Her movements were done by rote. Her actions were automatic. Throughout the ride to the airfield and the flight itself, her mind her been occupied elsewhere in the past. She shook her head vigorously and breathed in deep lungfuls of air.

A part of her still could not believe what Mac had told her. Even as another, older part sang with anticipation. She ruthlessly squelched the prospective thrill at the thought of seeing Robert again. He could be an imposter. He had to be. She vividly remembered the very last glimpse of him.

The image played in her mind's eye as sharp and clear as it had years ago. Robert had ducked and weaved trying to make his way towards her as she was making her way towards him. Then he had stopped in midstride and sagged to his knees. His hands had reached out for something to grab unto but found no purchase. His body swayed once before fully collapsing to the deck. Her scream mingled with the sounds of gunfire and shattering glass just before her world turned black and she slumped to the deck.

Had Robert been alive nothing would have stopped him from coming home. Or at the least some word or contact letting them know where he was. Her quick but still thorough investigation had found no trace of Robert after the accident. She had accessed every major computer in the world looking for evidence this morning. She had found nothing new. Therefore, logic dictated that Robert was dead and that this man was an imposter, her mind repeated. It was a mantra begun earlier in the day. It was the only explanation her mind could accept. This imposter had fooled Mac and Robin. She knew Robert like no other and vice versa. She would not be fooled.

At a signal from the pilot, the second officer opened the side doors and lowered the rope ladder. The officer watched as Anna jumped on to the ladder with the agility of a cat.

###

**Markham Islands 2006**

Robin paced in the courtyard inwardly fretting about everything - her father, Patrick, their situation. Thinking of her father led her thoughts inevitably to her mother. She hadn't told her yet that dear old Dad was back from the dead. Anna was currently on a mission and out of the normal communication loop.

"Should I just tell her, oh, Mom, by the way, Dad's back." muttered herself. "He didn't have amnesia. He stayed away to protect us. She's going to love that explanation."

"She'll understand." said Robert coming out of the main house. "You haven't told her have you?"

"No, I haven't. She should be finishing up her mission soon. I can't put off telling her." said Robin. "One of us has to tell her and you ... you don't seem willing to do that. You don't even want to talk about Mom."

'That's not true." said Robert defensively. "You know how I feel about your mother."

"Then YOU tell her. In fact, leave her a message right now. It would get her attention for sure." Robin pressed a speed dial number and held the phone out to Robert.

"If this is a sample of your bedside manner, Dr. Scorpio, then I feel sorry for your patients."

"She has a right to know and it's best coming from you." persisted Robin.

"When you get like this, you remind me so much of your mother," said Robert tucking his hands into his pockets and ignoring the proferred phone. For the hundredth time in the last few days, he gazed at his adult daughter filing away every nuance of behavior and attitude. She wasn't his little girl anymore. Getting to know her all over again wasn't easy for either of them.

"Stop avoiding the issue or changing the subject. Just call her." said Robin not taking the phone back.

"It's not the right time, Robin. When we get back to civilization I'll make contact. I promise."

"When?"

"When the time is right."

"I have to tell her, Dad, and then she'll find you no matter where you are." said Robin. "I'm a big girl. I don't expect things to be the same way as they were before. I don't need a full-time Dad. You and Mom aren't married anymore. Maybe, you really don't want to see her because your feelings have changed."

Robert flinched slightly at her words but said nothing.

"Feelings aside, I would think that you'd want to see Mom for yourself out of friendship if nothing else. She deserves to know and not second hand." Robin crossed her arms. She looked at her father. Her eyes radiating hurt and confusion. "I never thought you could think so little of our family, Dad. Am I wrong?"

"Never think that." Robert sighed. He waited to respond trying to find the best words and settling for the merely adequate. "Has it entered your analysis, daughter of mine, that I'm the one not ready. Meeting you at General was completely unplanned."

"So you never intended to let us know you were alive, did you?"

"Not before I was ready but soon maybe next year. I was working on ... on telling you and your mother."

"The spy that came in from the cold." said Robin.

"Something like that." said Robert. "You and your mother moved on with your lives. For once, neither of you were targets. You could live a normal life just like you've always wanted, Robin. I didn't feel I ought to upset the apple cart."

"You'd rather spend your time chasing after Luke, Holly and assorted medical emergencies around the world."

"That's different. They needed my help."

"So did we. Should we have taken a number and stood in line?" Robin sniffed loudly and turned away. "Every time we talk, we argue. I don't want this and -"

"It's genetic, luv. You got a double dose." said Robert.

"Psych 101 Blame the Parents." said Robin with a small smile. "I know that I have a lot of issues and anger to deal with but I'm happy you're in my life again, Dad. I don't understand why you stayed away and, maybe, it's best I don't understand and just accept it. That's the past. I can't look in any other direction but forward."

"Whatever you want me to do just tell me. I'm going to put maximum effort in getting to know you and all that mushy stuff." said Robert gruffly.

"I don't want anything from you except one thing."

"To tell your mother." finished Robert.

"Yeah. A part of her died with you. I mean she's still Mom but yet not Mom. I can't explain it. I just know she's not the way she was."

"None of us are the same, Robin. We grow up, get older, get more jaded, more disillusioned."

Robin shook her head. "You're the same if a little more secretive. Mom is ... sometimes when I look at her it's like she's there but not completely. She goes on these missions and attacks them with enthusiasm but no real heart. It's something to do to fill the time I guess."

"When I'm ready. When the time is right I will tell her." said Robert.

"There's never a perfect time."

Robert's reply was cut off as the distant sounds of approaching aircraft reached their ears. The others streamed out of the villa also alerted by the noise.

"Is that our ride coming back?" asked Luke. "Lulu, get your stuff."

"I'm not leaving without you." Lulu shot back.

"If you don't want it, Robin will take the seat." said Robert.

"Wait a minute, Robert, we talked about this. Lulu has no experience at this sort of thing."

"She's Laura's daughter, Spencer. I'm sure she can cope."

Dillon narrowed his eyes at the fast approaching helicopter. "Uh, correct me, but that isn't ours and ... and it's too high to be landing."

"Hmm, looks too official." said Luke. "One of yours, Robert? The Feds?"

"No." answered Robert. "Let's spread out. Robin, get behind me."

Robin shielded her eyes with one hand. "Someone's dropping out of it."

"Plant, animal or vegetable?" asked Luke.

"We'll find out soon enough." said Holly. "More house guests how lovely."

The end of the ladder hovered a feet above the ground in front of them. A form in black traveled lithely down its lenght. The people below tensed in curiosity, fear and anticipation. In record time, the figure was on the ground and waving a good-to-go signal.

Robin said incredulously. "Mom?! What are you doing here?!"

Anna removed her helmet and straightened her clothes. "I missed you so much!" She enfolded Robin in a hard hug.

"But ... but -" spluttered Robin.

"Niceties aside, where's your so-called father?" asked Anna.

The voice that haunted her dreams came from behind her. "Anna?!"


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Sometime in May 2006 in the Markham Islands

Anna's head snapped up as if she were a marionnette and the puppeteer had just tugged at her head. The voice came again saying her name with more certainty than before. Just the one word. "Anna."

Robert's voice was one of the last things she had remembered about him. She had recalled his form and face, even the feel of his hand in hers, long before his voice came to her recollection - faint but unmistakeable as his. It was a voice that spoke to her only in the deepest of nights from within a corner of her mind that she had walled off years ago alongside memories of some of the happiest and sweetest of times. She had done her best to put Robert in the past and move on with her life. It was either that or go mad, especially in the early days of her recovery. Was she going mad now?

She was hearing his voice in her waking times. Behind her, she could sense the form from which that voice came from. He was coming closer and she could not decide what to do. Her eyes sought out Robin. In her daughter's eyes she saw no doubt or fear only concern. Could this be Robert? How could she be certain?

Anna turned around. Her gaze met his. Despite her misgivings, her senses strained to detect the spark of awareness unique to her and Robert. "Robert?"

"It's me, luv." Robert stopped a few meters from Anna. His eyes raked over a face he had only dared to study in blurry photographs. Her face showed the passing of time but kindly. Time had burnt all superfluousness from her. On her lovely face he could detect no outward emotion where once emotion reigned in every flick of her lashes and pursing of her lips. Anna had always been slender and strong but now she was sleek, toned and athletic. It was her eyes that struck him as the most changed. They were blank almost lifeless. Where was the joy, the pain, the humor and affection that her eyes had always expressed more eloquently than words?

"My hus- Robert Scorpio died on a ship in a firefight. I was there. I saw him fall." said Anna coolly even as doubt began to creep into her less than firm assumption about this imposter. This man could be Robert but she had to be sure. "I don't know what game you're playing at but it stops now."

"No game, Anna. It's really me. Ask me anything." Robert racked his brain trying to devise something that he could use to break through to her.

"The Robert I knew wouldn't have stayed away from his loved - his family for years and years. The Robert I knew is no bounty hunter running after fugitives and endangering his daughter's life in the process." said Anna. "Save your breath. I've seen the warrants on all three of you." Her eyes took in two figures hovering off in the distance - Holly and a man she presumed to be Luke Spencer.

"Mom, he really is Dad, really," insisted Robin.

"Get your things, Robin. I'm taking you out of here with me." said Anna evenly but with finality.

"This, all of this, isn't what you think, Anna. And I didn't drag Robin here. She followed me." Robert grinned trying for some levity however forced. "She is your daughter after all."

"Whatever. Get your things, Robin." Anna studied this man closely still not entirely convinced.

"Ask me! A question that only you and I know the answer to. How many times did we dance at the Cafe Odette? What did we talk about in Scotland when we took Duke's ashes there? Who's Nurse Strictland? Who's Bronson? What did Sean do that we both found nearly unforgiveable? What school did you attend by correspondence? What happened in Bay C? What did you drop at the airport when I was leaving to go to Australia? It's me for god's sake!" exclaimed Robert in a babbling torrent of emotion and words.

To all outward appearance, his words hit her wall of resistance and were absorbed like a sponge soaking droplets of water. Inside her, rage began to bubble from some deep pit inside of her and it was all aimed at one Robert Scorpio. Anna balled her hands into fists at her sides to hide their trembling.

"Just ... just listen for a moment." said Robert placatingly.

"How many moments are there in over ten years? You could have had your pick of moments but you stayed away." Anna's eyes flashed dangerously. She took a step towards him. "What makes THIS moment so very special, Robert?"

Robert grabbed at words uselessly. "One moment in a lifetime of moments between us. Each one is special, Anna, every single one."

"Not good enough!" snarled Anna beginning to circle her adversary.

"I can't change the past. I can only explain and make amends." said Robert. Unconsciously, his body followed the subliminal signals from Anna. His stance changed to one of alertness. He balanced on the balls of his feet ready for anything.

"The Robert I knew was no coward. He would have faced his family and damn the consequences." Anna kept moving.

Robert mirrored Anna's movements always keeping her front and center in his view. "Staying away was ... was the hardest thing I've ever done. It was the only guarantee I could get of my family's safety."

"And Robert wasn't a deliberately cruel man. Forget about me, your wife, but Robin, our child, had to grow up without the father she adored and trusted. In all that time you were actually alive and in hiding. THAT was cruel AND heartless." said Anna harshly letting her rage pour out of her in waves.

"What happened affected all of us, Anna. We ... I made decisions that I will regret for the rest of my life but I would do everything the same way all over again if it meant my family's safety." said Robert. "Say what you want, Anna. Do what you want with me. This is your chance."

Anna stopped in her tracks and looked at him in disgust. "Why waste my energy? I don't know you and I don't care to know you. We've managed fine without you. Go back to your hiding place and stay there."

"My place gets lonely." said Robert quietly. "I've missed you ... and Robin, my brother and our friends."

"You've made your bed. Lie in it. I don't care." Anna turned and walked towards Robin. "We're leaving in twenty minutes. Sooner if you can manage it."

"To err is human, to forgive divine." Robert sent to Anna's retreating back the one barb he knew would get under her skin. "I forgave YOU, didn't I?"

She whipped around and strode back towards Robert. She stopped a meter from him. "How dare you throw THAT back in my face! What kind of fool do you think I am?! You can't waltz back into our lives and expect us to welcome you home with open arms."

"Certainly not but some things could never change between us. You know it. I know it." Robert held out his left hand palm out and fingers spread. "This still mean the same to you as it does to me?"

Robin stared at her parents. She could sense more than see that there was something of labyrinthine complexity brewing between her parents. She didn't understand it but that was nothing new where her parents were concerned. They always had a connection between them that went beyond friendship or love. What it was only they knew for certain. At least they've stopped fighting, she thought.

Anna felt the tension leave her body like steam escaping a boiling tea kettle. It was just like Robert to pull the rug out from under her when she least expected it. "This is low even by your standards."

"A desperate man's gotta use every weapon at his disposal."

"That goes both ways." said Anna edgily.

"Warning heard and received." said Robert. He waved his left hand suggestively. "This has seen us through deaths, disgrace and dishonor and everything in between." He lowered his voice and asked. "Friends?"

Anna matched her right hand to his left. "Always." whispered Anna.

Their fingers curled around each other as Robert and Anna stepped towards each other. They leaned into each other until their foreheads touched. Their bodies slowly melded into one as their arms wound about the other.

"Home feels so good." whispered Robert pressing his cheek against her hair.

"Nothing like it." Anna said just as softly. "I have a lot of questions, Robert."

Robert sighed. "I don't have too many answers for you."

"Can't say or won't say?" Anna asked carefully. She studied his face looking for clues but found none.

"Can't." admitted Robert. "Moscow rules, luv. We'll talk later. For now, let's enjoy the moment, Ms. Divine."

Anna and Robert held out their hands invitingly to their daughter. Robin fairly leapt into their arms. They hugged and laughed a family once more. There still were many issues to resolve and questions to answer but those they would deal with at the appropriate time.

Holly motioned for the others to return to the villa. "We'll just give you some privacy."

Over Anna's head, Robert mouthed a heartfelt "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I didn't use the famous (or infamous) fight scene. While it was flashy and attention-getting, to me, it wasn't what Robert and Anna were about. They've always wounded each other far more effectively with words than karate chops - verbal jousting not body slams and takedowns. And, whatever their conflict, they've always fallen back to the faith they seemed to always have shared in the strength of their unique friendship and love to get them through their disagreements. If you disagree or agree, please leave a bit of constructive criticism.

For the meanings behind the phrase "Moscow Rules" go to Wikipedia.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

In a small bedroom in the villa, the Scorpios held an impromptu family gathering. Anna and Robin made themselves comfortable on the bed while Robert paced the floor marshalling the maelstrom of thoughts and memories in his mind. There was so much to say and, yet, so much that could not be said. He had to be as honest as he could be. He owed that and more to Robin and Anna.

"You want the long or short version?" asked Robert. His shot a knowing look at Anna. He cocked his head ever so slightly towards their child. Anna got the unsaid message.

"Medium. No need for the really messy details." said Anna. Implied in her tone, however, was an unstated demand that Robert reveal the messy details to her later in private. Robert knew the tone well.

"Yeah, Dad, you said a lot of things that I still don't understand." said Robin propping herself on a pillow. "You said the WSB caused the explosion, that Mom was a double agent and ... and you did covert operations for the WSB, stuff like that. How could anyone think Mom was a double agent? Ok, she was a fence but she did that to support us. It's not like she was doing the stealing and she did stop."

"You told her about that?" asked Robert.

"More or less. When I came to live with her in Paris, I wanted to, no, needed to clear out some foggy memories once and for all. I wanted to start out with a somewhat clean slate I suppose." said Anna. "Covert ops and the other thing?"

"Let me, um, clarify. I was babbling away and not very coherent then." explained Robert. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down in it. "The tanker, yes, that's as good a place as any to start. I trailed your mother and Faison to Venezuela. Unfortunately, the WSB was tracking me. I had hoped to get your mother away from Faison then turn ourselves in to the Bureau. However, the WSB team behind was ... was obeying protocol. Their job was to rid the agency of three troublemakers - two suspected turncoats and one enemy operative."

"Two traitors?!" said Robin.

"Yeah, sweetie. You see when Faison first came to town, remember that? I had gone to the Bureau with incriminating information on Faison. I couldn't reveal how I got the information, and it's not important, so the Bureau began to suspect me of being an informant for the other side."

"But, all the stuff you've done for them. That didn't mean anything to them?"

"The Bureau isn't what it was in our day. It was smaller and everyone knew each other fairly well. Now, agents are numbers, missions are statistics. The Venezuela team was following orders. It wasn't anything personal, luv." continued Robert. "Anyway, they thought I was an informant and the same for your mom. There we three were in one spot and they decided on the most efficient action - blow up that tanker while we were on it."

"And that's what they did?" asked Robin.

Robert made a noncommittal sound. "Hmm. Faison got away, um, and Anna and I were taken into WSB custody. But your mom doesn't remember that part I don't think."

Anna shook her head. "My last memory of that episode was seeing you fall. Everything from then to the time I woke up in the cabin in Canada is ... gone. I've tried to remember but even under hypnosis I couldn't recall anything concrete."

Robert nodded. "I see."

"What really happened, Robert?" asked Anna.

"I was taken into immediate custody. Due to your amnesia, you were no longer deemed a threat to the Bureau. You were taken to a ... a private clinic to recover ... or not."

"I was going to be locked away?" asked Anna. The thought frightened her. It was not a scenario she had ever considered. "To be forgotten."

"Possibly." said Robert. "I ... I hoped that the amnesia was temporary. Maybe, you'd come to your senses and return to Port Charles."

"And what of me? No one was going to tell me that my mother was alive?" asked Robin in outrage. "Who cares if she had amnesia or not? She deserved to be with family. That's unconscionable."

Anna laid a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "It's called cleaning up, Robin. It's procedure. Morals and all that aren't taken into consideration."

"What about Dad? They could have told us that he was alive even if .... if he couldn't come home right away. That would have been better than living without my parents. You have no idea how hard that was." Robin buried her face in her pillow. Robert looked away unable to bear seeing his child in so much pain. Anna enveloped Robin in her arms rocking her as she did when she was a baby.

"Keep going, Robert. Let's get this over with." said Anna firmly. "What happened to you?"

"I was recruited into the Bureau and assigned to covert operations." Robert's voice and eyes were wintry in manner - no inflection and uninviting.

Robin with her head down on her pillow missed Robert's not so obvious distress but Anna did not. She asked softly. "Black ops?"

"Dark as the proverbial abyss. If I could have come back, I would have." said Robert sharply. He held out a hand to stroke Robin's head. "The important thing is that we're all together now. We, uh, made it through."

Anna searched Robert's eyes for the truth. "Did you? Really?"

Robert shrugged. "I want a clean slate, too." He moved his hand off Robin's head but Anna placed her hand over his stopping his motion.

Anna searched Robert's face and eyes for the truth and found it. She nodded. "You have it. Starting right now."

Robert flipped their hands so he was holding Anna's hand. He brought her hand to his lips and, still keeping his eyes on her, placed a soft kiss on it. "Thank you."

Rising to her knees, Robin saw this last gesture and smiled mischievously. "On and off. Warm and cold. How do you do it?"

Anna pulled her hand from Robert's grasp as if burned. She managed to say flippantly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you feeling better, sweetheart?"

"I'm not nine, Mom. Don't change the subject." said Robin.

"She won't let us get away with anything." said Robert.

"Nope. Despite everything that's happened you still love each other. You forgive and accept so easily. How is that possible?"

"It's not easy, luv. It just looks that way." said Robert.

"Second chances. Or thirds and fourths in our case." put in Anna. "I couldn't turn my back on your father or vice versa."

"How do you forgive? Do you just forget and go on?"

"I don't know about your mother but I put stuff in compartments. Once they're in their box I forget about them until I need them. Eventually, the sting fades and I can look into the box again with a calmer head and heart. Then, you can start truly forgiving whatever the offense was."

Anna said. "I try to discard the bad and keep the good memories. You have to move on. Dwelling on the one thing over and over can't be healthy. You'd waste so much time slogging over old business."

"Running behind life instead of leading in front of it." added Robert.

"Life happens and it's going to throw many things your way. You can't dodge it all can you? Can you hide in a cave all your life?"

Robin nodded in understanding. "All right. I'm putting stuff in a box." She giggled miming putting something in a bureau and shutting it.

"What are you putting away?" asked Robert.

"The last twelve years." said Robin grinning. "I love you both too much to turn my back on you. Even you, Dad." She hugged her father hard.

Robert held her for a time. His words stuck in his throat. Anna swiped at her damp eyes. She knew Robin's feelings of abandonment ran deep. This was a first step in healing for all of them.

###

Later as day surrendered into night, Anna went off in search of Robert. Ever since their family talk, he had avoided her and Robin. He wasn't obvious about it but he made sure that he was never alone with either of them at any time. He was nowhere in the villa. She ventured outside to look for him. She found him on the beach lying beside a lagoon. Robert sat crosslegged looking out over the still lagoon.

She parted the wild brush and stepped on the beach. "How far were you going to get to escape me, Robert?"

"Not far, luv. There's no proper privacy at the villa." said Robert. "I have a tray of drinks here. Join me?"

Anna padded across the sand. She sat down beside him and removed her boots. She scanned the tray. "Mai tais? Good."

"You wanted the details, yes?"

"Don't bother tap dancing around anything." said Anna. "I only have one question for you and ... and I need your honest answer."

"You'll have it."

Anna thought for a moment and said. "Why didn't you come to see me? Let me know you were alive?"

"Anna, I ... I -" began Robert.

Anna's voice became small and slight. "When we married, your marriage to Holly was still valid making ours a ... a meaningless gesture, moot."

"Never that. Never."

"You had no responsibility towards me and -"

"Stop." Robert turned and looked at her intently. "Before I left home, I gave instructions to our lawyer to file divorce papers and present them to Holly."

"You did?" said Anna in disbelief.

"I did." said Robert. "Then, when the Bureau declared me dead, that automatically ended my marriage to Holly."

"Then why stay away?" Anna persisted.

"I couldn't come to you. Please, just accept that I couldn't."

"A year, two, three, I can understand, but twelve years. Twelve!"

"Why willingly send ripples across still and placid waters?" mused Robert. "You had settled in Pine Valley. You had ... married and was expecting a child. i didn't want to disrupt your life or Robin's. You've been through so much."

"You could have vetted David for me." said Anna digesting everything Robert was saying and not saying.

"He hurt you? Badly?" asked Robert his surprise and alarm evident.

"I ended the marriage. You didn't know?"

"I stopped looking for information on you after you married. I'm no masochist."

"I missed you so much." said Anna wistfully. "It all hit me when I began living with Robin."

Robert grasped a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers. "I missed you more, believe me."

"Where do we go from here?" Anna looked down on her hands. "We can't pick up where we ... we ended. We're different people. We need different things."

Robert's words when they came were torturously slow in coming out. "Should there even be an us?"

"We keep trying and failing. Maybe we're not meant to be together in that way."

Robert didn't reply "I can't ... won't think that to be true. Ever. We feel too much and too deeply."

"I HURT thinking about us, Robert." said Anna. "We had it then lost it. Not one but twice. This last nearly killed me."

"Then we wait." Robert took a deep breath before going on. "Is that possible?"

"Friends, yes. Lovers, I don't know." admitted Anna. "I'm sorry, Robert."

"It's all right. That's better than I hoped for when you came down that ladder." said Robert lightly. "You looked ready to dropkick me to the next island."

"I might have if you'd said the wrong things." grinned Anna.

"Ha! You would have had me with a roundhouse to the head." said Robert. "You're amazingly fit."

"Blame Paris. I trained daily getting back into form as I exorcised David and my other demons." Anna rubbed Robert's shoulder. "You don't look bad yourself. Sitll in shape, too."

"Speaking of exercise, I need some now." Robert rose, slipped off his shoes and socks then pulled his sweater over his head.

Anna watched as Robert began to unfasten his pants. "What KIND of exercise did you have in mind?"

"One thing about being on an island there's no shortage of water. Come for a swim?"

"That water is freezing!" Anna protested.

Clad in his boxers, Robert quickly folded his pants and placed the rest of his clothing on top of it. "You never could handle the big, bad water."

Anna spluttered her outrage. "What?! I swim laps every day now."

He jogged off jauntily shooting back. "Stick to your bubble baths, luv."

"Insufferable as ever." Anna rose and began to strip. "I'll show him."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was tricky to put together. RnA history is just so patchy after the 90s and so muddled when they came back. It should tie in with all subsequent random appearances on nu-GH of Anna and Robert plus, I hope, lead into NS2 logically. I think it still fits within the rest of the Lie story. I think that it's realistic that they would see to Robin's welfare as a family then speak privately of themselves. Thoughts and criticisms, let me know.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Sometime in May 2006 in the Markham Islands

Robert and Anna swam back to shore after a lazy swim. Waist deep in the water, Robert turned his back to the beach letting a nude Anna walk up and on to the beach. After a few minutes she called out. "Okay, your turn."

Robert waded in and began to don his clothes. "So, what happened to David?"

Anna pulled her pants up. "I heard that he returned to Pine Valley. I'm sure he's causing some kind of controversy. It's in his DNA I think."

"You always liked a challenge."

"I married YOU didn't I? Twice. I must be a glutton for punishment."

"You're not exactly a walk in the park." Robert chucked off his boxers and pulled on his pants.

"Right." Anna laughed. "What are you going to do with Luke and Holly? Would you really take the bounty?"

Robert scoffed. "I don't know. It started as a lark. Something to do in between assignments."

"I don't understand how the kids got here." Droplets dripped from her hair as she squeezed.

"I went to Port Charles to escort Luke back here for extradition. They probably just wanted to question him. There's no real case against him. But Spencer has a huge bug about authority. He stalled using his wedding to Tracy as an excuse and -"

"Wedding? To Tracy ... Tracy Quartermaine?"

"Yes. They were married already but Luke or Tracy, can't remember which, wanted a formal wedding. He got a call from Holly. It seemed that prison life did not agree with her." said Robert. "Luke scampered off after her. I followed him. It turned out that Holly wasn't in custody. We found her having a massage at a local spa."

"Then why did she call him?"

"One of the many mysteries of life." said Robert. "The local gendarmes found us and arrested us."

"Why did they arrest you?"

"Thinking to keep me off their trail, Luke somehow made it look like I was a wanted terrorist."

"Nice."

"So far I've stifled the urge to kill him for that stunt." said Robert. "We escaped the jail and hightailed it here."

"This is Holly's place?" asked Anna trying to put the pieces together.

"Her late husband's. He was an officer of the Cyrllium Corporation who made the original virus and antidote. Since he considered this villa his primary residence, the extradition process starts here."

"The warrant said that Holly is accused of extortion, blackmail and homicide. That's a bit much of one person let alone Holly."

"Holly knew Cryllium had been discovered and she needed some getaway money. When the opportunity presented itself in the form of the virus outbreak, Holly's survival instinct kicked in and hard."

"I read in the paper that Port Charles had been quarantined. Your doing then?" asked Anna.

"No help for it. Luke was both carrier and cure. He cut quite the swath as the the virus vectored from him to family, friends and then most of the city. An antidote was devised from his blood but not in enough quantities to meet the need."

"Enter Holly." Anna helped Robert pull his shirt down his still wet back.

Robert nodded. "Holly fled from here with large quantities of the virus antidote in her possession. In Port Chuck, she contacted me. In exchange for the antidote, she wanted a million dollars. The city was saved. Holly ... I had to arrest and ... and extradited here."

"Just turn yourselves in and be generous with, um, financial favors. That always works best in places like this." pointed out Anna.

"We could except for three pesky problems - bounty hunters, no copter out and the jewels."

"Ah, yes, your warrants were announced far and wide I'm afraid. The half million bounty is very enticing." said Anna. Without speaking, they headed down the path towards the villa. "And the jewels are what?"

"Holly's husband had a safe and inside was a bag of gaudy baubles. Holly, Luke and I want to, um, share it but can't agree on percentages." said Robert. "They would make adequate bribes to the authorities, too."

"Are you hard up for money, Robert?" Anna paused and placed a hand on his arm.

"Covert ops jobs pays well enough. I've never lived too extravantly. But, I'd like a bigger nest egg, who wouldn't? Robin got our pensions and investments, and a good thing, cause her drug cocktails are ridiculously expensive and out of pocket. I'd like to pitch in a bit towards that now and again."

"I've got a small investment fund that I add to each month. Robin dips into it as needed. I'll give you the account number and you can add what you like."

"Good. I'd like that." Their hands met at their sides and joined. They walked on. "Waldo, our pilot will be coming with a larger helicopter in the morning to take us out. Till then I've got to keep an eye on everybody. Keep them safe."

"Robert, why not leave Luke and Holly to their own devices? Get out with me and Robin."

"Whatever may have happened in the past and near past, they are still ... they still mean a lot to me. I don't want them rotting in some foreign jail. It's not an existence that one could forget." said Robert.

"I can understand that." said Anna. "I'm taking Robin with me."

"I'll make sure you're out first with Waldo." agreed Robert. "She shouldn't have come and put herself in danger."

"I don't believe Robin will ever let us out of her reach ever again."

"She's a bit possessive our daughter. She gets that from you."

"Just me?"

Robert laughed knowing he had been caught out. "I like to keep good company around me."

"Yeah, the company IS nice to have." said Anna.

###

Luke scampered into the living room. His eyes quickly noting who was or wasn't there. Holly was on the settee reading. Dillon, Lulu and Robin were on the couch talking.

"Where are they?" Luke asked.

As if on cue, Anna and Robert strolled in. Hair dishevelled and clothes clinging to their damp bodies, they seemed oblivious to the picture they presented.

"Where have you two been?"

"Swimming." said Robert simply.

"You had suits?"

"Who needs suits? The water is fantastic." grinned Anna. "Clears your head, you know."

"That was fast work." said Luke. "Didn't think you still had it, you old dog."

Robert glared at Luke. "Spencer, one day you're going to be lying in a coffin six feet under saying to yourself 'What did I say?'"

"What did I say?" asked Luke. "A little action between exes no harm, no foul."

"Can it, Luke." warned Robert.

Luke eyed Robert closely. "Ah, you're doing the gallant knight thing again, aren't you? The ladies always fall for that."

Robert sighed. Some things just never changed. He looked at Robin. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. We were just getting settled for the night." replied Robin.

"Robin, you and your mother can have my room and -" began Robert.

"No go, hotshot." said Luke. "Now that you have reinforcements we have to be even more careful about who does what and where."

"Excuse me?" asked Anna thoroughly puzzled.

"Robert has you and Robin to watch his back. And according to Robin, you've got a way with jewels, Anna." said Luke.

"We can't take the chance that you three will abscond with more than your share." added Holly.

Anna sent a withering look at Robert who said. "What can I say? Put up with the farce for a little longer, hmm, for my sake."

The shattering of a window pane interrupted their conversation. This was followed by the front door blowing open and four armed and armored men rushing in. Anna closed in toward the lead bounty hunter. Her first kick sent his rifle flying from his hands.

Luke charged the hunter closest to him. They went down in a tangle of bodies.

"Holly, take the kids!" instructed Robert even as he moved towards one of the assailants.

Lulu and Dillon fled into the kitchen but peeked through the door. Robin flitted about the room with Holly in pursuit.

"Come on, Robin!" hissed Holly. "What are you looking for?"

"The machete! A gun! Anything!" Robin ducked behind the bar and came out machete in hand. "We have to help."

Anna and Robert positioned themselves nearly back to back facing off against a bounty hunter apiece. Fists and legs flew everywhere. Robert got his opponent in an arm lock. Ruthlessly, he jammed the arm up and twisted until he heard the crack of bone breaking. Robert followed with a punch to the man's lantern-shaped jaw. The hunter went down groaning and clutching his left arm. Robert checked on Anna and saw that she was taking care of business as effortlessly as ever.

The knife whooshed threw the air as the hunter slashed left then right towards Anna who deftly dodged each swing. She balanced herself and timed the next sweeping arc of the knife. She grabbed the knife arm with both hands and launched a short hard kick to the man's gut bringing him to his knees. A twist of the wrist to the point of pain and the knife clattered to the floor. An efficient karate chop to the neck assured the man's takedown.

Holly grabbed the closest thing she could, a favorite vase, and threw it at one of the hunters while shouting. "Hey, big guy, over here!" She aimed and threw shot glasses at him one after the other.

The hunter lumbered forward focused on Holly. The vase whistled past him and crashed into the wall. He didn't see Robin crouched on the floor. She rose up behind him and took his legs from under him out with a sweeping leg kick. Once down, Holly grabbed a heavy statue and dropped it quite purposefully on to his head. The man's head hit the floor with a thud.

Robert came up from behind Spencer's man and held him still. After a few punches to the head from Luke, the fourth and last hunter crumpled to the floor.

"Is it me or are jaws getting harder with every new generation?" said Luke rubbing at his sore right hand.

"Robin!" Anna scanned the room panicked until she saw Robin pointing her machete at the downed mercenary.

"Dillon, Lulu, you can come out!" yelled Luke. "Bring some rope, will ya!"

Anna relieved Robin of the machete. Robin examined each hunter for injuries. "They are going to be out for a while."

"There may be more out there." said Robert peering carefully out the door. "Anna, I'm going to take a walkabout outside. You're wingman."

Anna understood the subtext. She positioned herself by the door and watched him leave. She would wait just outside the door in case he needed help. He returned a few minutes later confirming that there were no one else lurking outside.

Each of the hunters were disarmed, bound hand and foot, then gagged. With much effort and vocal complaining, they were dragged into one of the smaller windowless bedrooms and locked in for safekeeping. They returned to the living room for some well earned rest and relaxation.

"What a team! We can take on the world!" chortled Luke as Holly wrapped a towel full of ice around his hand. "Ow! Take it easy, English."

"Don't be such a baby, Luke!" chided Holly.

"Wham, bam, lights out!" said Dillon enthusiastically. "That was better than a stunt fight."

"Hurts more, too." Robert rubbed his lower lip which bled slightly. Robin pressed a damp towel on it. His eyes followed Anna around the room as she secured the front door and windows. Actually, she had the front door barricaded with what furniture she could drag across the door to bar it from any more intruders. She had done the same thing with the front door and the outside of the bounty hunters' makeshift cell.

Anna sat on the couch next to Robert with Robin between them still tending to Robert's various bruises. "Okay, that takes care of one of your three problems, Robert."

"Waldo will be here in the morning. Early, I hope." said Robert. "We'll deal with the jewels then."

Lulu and Dillon unfolded blankets and coverlets and laid them on the floor. They would all sleep in the room tonight. Unbeknownst to the others, there was someone with designs on the jewels. The fate of the jewels would be decided tonight not tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I love Action Anna but only within a logical context not kicking in the heads of ex-lovers and ex-flames. One more chapter in the Markhams before we come back to the present day caper. I hope the story is still entertaining with this segue into the past.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Sometime in May 2006 in the Markham Islands

Anna stirred awakened by her own restlessness. Careful to not awaken Robin or Lulu who were laying on either side of her, Anna rose and went into the kitchen. She found the tea things and fixed herself a kettle's worth. In a matter of minutes, her tea was ready. Holly, perhaps awakened by the kettle's whistling, came into the kitchen.

Holly called out. "Anna?"

"Couldn't sleep." said Anna. "You?"

"Same." Holly replied taking the chair opposite Anna.

"Here. The tea is still hot." Anna pushed the tea kettle towards Holly.

Holly took out a tea cup from the cupboard and began to pour. "So much to talk about yet ..."

"The words can't be found." finished Anna.

"Is there a safe topic between us?" asked Holly attempting a lighthearted tone.

Anna cocked a brow and tried for an equally light tone. "Politics, religion, the weather,"

"Etiquette, literature, philosophy." contributed Holly.

"Where should we start?" Anna asked the question then lapsed into silence.

Holly sipped her tea and decided on an old English tradition. "It's supposed to be quite warm tomorrow. I must remember to wear a hat outside."

Anna said ruefully. "Why is this so awkward when it doesn't have to be."

"You suppose that if we stick to safe topics we can have a civil conversation?" asked Holly.

"Civil and utterly boring." said Anna drily.

Holly drank the last of her tea and with studied deliberation put her tea cup down. "We can either go back and feign sleep. Or we can have a real woman to woman talk."

"I vote for the latter."

Holly giggled suddenly. "I just realized that we're acting like ... like teenagers dating the same boy."

"Ironic since neither of us has the boy in question."

"I thought you and Robert had, ah, reconciled at the beach."

"Not in that way, no." said Anna. "We're friends again. Anything beyond is uncertain. I won't stand in the way if you -"

"No, no. That was over a long time ago." admitted Holly. She poured herself another cup of tea. "I assume Robert told you of the problems we had."

"Actually, he never mentioned details." said Anna. "He didn't pry into mine and Duke's marriage and I didn't pry into yours. I was surprised and very sorry to hear you were having problems."

Holly sighed. "When little things aren't resolved, they become bigger and bigger. Annoyances become grievances. And you feel anger and disappointment more than you feel love."

"Or you put on rose-colored glasses and the problems fade into the background until they blow up in your face."

"Exactly. Love and passion may be enough in fiction but not in real life."

"Sometimes love IS the problem. Too much, too little, too early, too late." said Anna. "God, we sound so maudlin."

"It's the tea and the late hour." said Holly. "I think we are what we are because ... because we know what love can be at its fullest and most committed. We know it's possible and we keep looking for it."

"So, truly, Robert is responsible for ALL our love problems. Let's drink to Robert!" Anna raised her teacup.

Holly raised her teacup. "To Robert, the ex-husband that future ex-husbands have to live up to."

Anna laughed. "Or live down as the case may be. To Robert."

The ladies toasted their white knight asleep in the other room.

"There is something I do want to say to you, Holly. I may not get a chance again." said Anna putting her cup down. "I have to thank you for watching over Robin especially that first year we were gone. At her age then, she had far too much to deal with and you being there for her, well, all I can say is thank you. You were the only who could really understand what she was feeling."

"We helped each other. Robin has so much inner strength. She was the one trying to cheer the rest of us up." said Holly. "It's funny in a strange sort of way. After the initial grief over Robert faded, I realized I was staying in Port Charles because of Robin. I felt such a connection with her."

"Felt? Past tense?"

"We're not exactly on good terms right now. I can't really blame her." said Holly pensively. "Did Robert tell you about my role in the virus thing?"

"Just the important stuff. That you saw an opportunity to further your goals and took it. Sell the antidote, get a million dollars." said Anna.

"Robin had the virus. If I had known how bad the hospital situation was, things might have turned out differently."

"I didn't know that."

"And you're not mad?"

"If I were there at that time, I would have been furious. No question." reasoned Anna. "But I've also never thought of you as being deliberately malicious towards anyone. That's not the Holly I know. I'm far more vindictive than you could ever be I think. I did try to frame you, remember. I can't plead temporary insanity for that one."

"I don't know why I did what I did then. Blind panic, perhaps. But that's no excuse. I should have known better. I heard the news about Cryllium and I knew that Ernst, my husband, would be arrested. I wanted to get as far away as possible." Holly took a dishcloth and began to wipe off the counter. "Given the nature of these arrests, I knew that any of our assets could be frozen. The cache of antidote vials he had stashed here was my future insurance."

"Logical."

"I came to Port Charles with the virus already spreading. Then I saw Robert on a newscast. Something ... something snapped inside. I barely recall the next few days afterwards. I was so ... so angry and confused." explained Holly.

"I know the feeling well."

"Yes, you would. I wish I knew karate. It might have been more satisfying to let him have it." said Holly. "I wanted to hurt him and I used the only weapon I had - the antidote."

"The last thing he wanted to do was arrest you."

"I didn't give him much of a choice." Holly sighed. "If I couldn't have Robert, then that million was cold comfort. But I didn't even get that."

"Why not?"

"The case of antidote disappeared from my room before any money changed hands." said Holly. "I tried to leave but I was arrested and taken here."

"Wait, Robert said that he found you at a spa not in jail."

Holly laughed. "When I called Luke, I was unhappily in jail. Then, my ... family connections came through and I received enough funds to pay my way out."

"Hence the spa." concluded Anna.

"I had quite an ordeal to recover from, didn't I? A little pampering was overdue." Holly smiled. "And here you all are now. I wanted another adventure with my old friends and I got it. That fight, goodness, it felt like the old days."

"Nostalgia is a trap, Holly. I've wallowed in it myself a few times." said Anna. "It can make one feel good. But it can blind us to the present - to the things we should be appreciating in the here and now."

"What do you do if only the past can make you happy?" said Holly. "You have Robin so you don't have to look in the past for better days. I don't have that. I need to feel connected to someone."

"If a child is what you really want, have you looked into adopting?" asked Anna.

"Honestly, I don't know what I really want." said Holly. "When I was with Robert, I tried to be the best commissioner's wife there ever was."

"And you were, Holly. You were very good for him. You showed, no, proved to Robert that he could love again."

"Thank you for that. I learned a lot to be the public and supportive wife I had to be. The experience taught me a few lessons in return." admitted Holly. "But take that role away, and what am I?"

"Your identity doesn't go away no matter what role you do. You do the role as hard as you can then let go. When its over, you're still you."

"That's the spy thing talking. You and Robert can get so intense and focused on a goal or a thing. I've seen Robert change to suit a case - don a disguise, become a workaholic, become a grumpy bear. It can be intimidating to be around someone like that sometimes. Someone so certain of their path." said Holly. "But that's what i need to do. Focus. Decide on the path I want and get on it."

"What's stopping you?"

"Money for one. Opportunity for another."

"The jewels can solve both dilemmas in one neat stroke." said Anna.

"Yes. I needed Luke's help to open the safe and he did that. The bounty hunters are taken cared of. So, now, I just need to get far, far away. Waldo will see to that."

"Holly, Robert and Luke don't know that you're technically in the clear. Luke and Robert both have ingrained hero complexes. How long were you planning to continue the damsel in distress bit?"

"The frayed edges of my damsel act is showing, isn't it? It's been a while since I've been one. I'm rusty." said Holly.

"That I don't believe." smirked Anna. "You're as trained in your craft as I am in mine."

"A compliment I'm sure."

"It was." said Anna. "If we had known each other in my fencing days, we could have made a fortune together."

Holly chortled. "And had a grand time!"

"Yes, the what-ifs can be so frustrating." said Anna. "If I had never come to Port Charles, you and Robert would still be married."

"I don't know. Robert was getting restless with being in one place. He loved his job but there was something ... itchy about him. You know what I mean?"

"As if he was looking for the next challenge?"

"But he wasn't sure what that was to be. We decided to go to Australia to think what that next step would be. I wanted to start a family. All he knew was that he wanted something as different from being commissioner as possible."

"You can't get more of a contrast than life on a farm."

Holly giggled. "Oh my god, I was appalled the first week we were there. I'm a city girl. What do I know about the country? And the sheep, Anna, I was nearly trampled twice."

Anna laughed wholeheartedly. "I can just imagine."

"Robert was in his element. He hired ranch hands as soon as he could. He bought MORE sheep and cattle. He loved to ride out early every morning and tramp about the place." said Holly. "It was wonderful at first. When Robin came to visit us, it was like two kids discovering a new thing every day."

"Robin raved about everything. I remember." said Anna. "What happened? What changed?"

"The Bureau called him on some urgent matter. Mind, they didn't require him to be on site but Robert felt he could better serve on site. Off he went to Melbourne. It became a pattern and I dreaded hearing the phone ring or the computer beep." said Holly. "Robert was wonderful when he was home but he was home less and less as he went off farther afield - Malaysia, Japan, New York, Seattle.

"He must have known that there was a problem. Did you two talk about it?"

"That's one thing about Robert. He does listen. He curtailed his activities for a while." said Holly. "Thinking back on it now I should have realized that I was asking him to give up his ... his mistress. For whatever reason, he needed the WSB and it wasn't something I could change."

"The Bureau is hard on all relationships, Holly. That's why marriages are not encouraged."

"Robin filled me in on the years after I left Port Charles. You didn't involve yourself with the WSB to the degree that Robert did. You got out. How did you do it?"

"No one ever really gets out, Holly. In my case I had a higher priority than the Bureau in my life. Robin. She had to be number one and the Bureau was way down on the bottom of my list."

"Obviously, Robert couldn't put the Bureau that far down on his list. Or put me higher." said Holly with some bitterness.

"I don't think that's it. He loved you and cherished the life you had together. With Robert, he needs to feel that he's making a difference. Doing his bit to make the world better. He turned to the Bureau to fill that need." explained Anna. "For me, it was more about the adrenalin rush of being on the trail or out on an adventure. Raising a teenager gave me all the excitement and stress I could have asked for."

"I never thought of it that way."

"It's part and parcel of the hero complex. And, Robert can be an overgrown boy scout sometimes so that doesn't help." said Anna. "The amnesia cost me so much time. I value my present even more than I ever did. The present is worth living. Start living in it. Yesterday is past and gone. Tomorrow is in front of you, waiting and full of surprises. Why turn back?"

"No reason to. I have a lot to think about. I better start now." said Holly. "You made tea. I'll clean up. You get some sleep."

Anna made her way back into the living room. Her previous spot was no longer vacant. In her sleep, Robin had shifted closer to Lulu and further from Robert. Anna laid down in the only empty spot - next to Robert. For a time she lay on her back listening to the sleeping sounds Robert and Robin made. They were familiar and comforting to her. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: A request was made for a Holly and Anna scene. Now, it's not confrontational as I don't see them as being that. They're mature, experienced and sophisticated women. I cannot see them getting into a screaming match like two harridans with axes to grind. This is my version of Holly as I think she would have been in that time period after everything that has happened to her - coma, resurrection, remarriage, virus. As usual, I do try to stick to what's been shown but with slight tweaks for logic's sake. Constructive criticism or questions appreciated. Take the bashing elsewhere, please.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Sometime in May 2006 in the Markham Islands

Robert stirred. He felt hot. He was in the tropics but this kind of heat was too much. He opened his eyes to get his bearings. He rapidly deduced why he was so hot. Anna was pressed close to his back with her right leg draped over his hip and an arm fell over his chest.

"Worse ways to overheat," murmurred Robert. He hooked a hand over her knee to hold her closer to him. With a sigh he closed his eyes to chase sleep once more. He stored away the feel of Anna cuddled so close to him. It would be a nice memory to have.

An hour later, Robin lay on her side looking at her sleeping parents still entwined together. She shook her head. "Sleepers never lie."

Lulu heard and asked. "What?"

"My parents," said Robin as if those two words explained everything.

"It's cute that they're still crushing on each other." Lulu looked over Robin's shoulder.

"I know it. You know it. The entire PCPD knew it. But them?" said Robin. "The first time they fell for each other in a few days. The next time it took thirteen years for them to see the 'crush.' What are they going to do for an encore?"

"At least your parents want to be around you and be in your life. Don't ask for anymore than that. You might get something worse." said Lulu.

"You know you're right. I should just count my blessings." Robin looked at her watch. "What time is Waldo due?"

"Hmm, about eight."

"It's only four AM. I need my beauty sleep. Night." Robin lay back and fell straight to sleep.

Lulu, now fully awake, scanned the room. Holly lay sleeping on the sofa. Anna, Robin and Robert were asleep. But her dad and Dillon were nowhere to be found.

"He's up to something. I just know it." Lulu rolled out of bed and went off in search of the missing Luke Spencer. Luke plus Dillon did not a good combination make.

Lulu heard the duo before she saw them.

She followed Luke's voice down the hallway. "Believe me, Dillon, you'll think back on this and marvel at the life lesson you're learning."

"As in never to trust anyone at all?" replied Dillon sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's the one." replied Luke. "And here's another one, free of charge, never believe anyone who says they have no agenda because everyone has an agenda."

Lulu burst into the room. "What are you doing? Untie him right now!"

"Lulubelle! I should have expected you. You have your mother's timing."

Lulu took in the bag of jewels sitting on top of the bureau and a small backpack lying on the bed. Beside it were two bottles of water and some biscuits. "You're running off, Dad?! Why am I not surprised. Fine. Leave me here to be ... be eaten by wild animals and never see home again."

"Don't be so melodramatic. I don't know where you get that from." admonished Luke tying a gag around Dillon's mouth.

"What about Holly? And Robert? You're going to leave them to get arrested?"

"Look, peach plum, Robert will take care of Holly. That's a given. Anna will take care of Robert, Robin and herself. Another given. Robin will take care of you and Dillon. Scorpios have this over-developed sense of responsibility. It's a weakness I have learned to exploit. I have full confidence that you'll see Port Charles very soon." said Luke with a casual air.

"That is NOT the point!" Lulu protested.

"I have a price on my head. First rule of survival. Take care of numero uno." Luke positioned a chair right behind Lulu.

"Don't even think that I'm going to let you tie me up. Ain't gonna happen."

"Lulu, I need to do this. If I leave the bad guys will go after me and ... and you can all get your butts back to your normal lives. You shouldn't have come after me in the first place. "

"You can't just leave!"

"Sure I can! Robert and Anna have heavy-duty backers that they can call on to bail them out. Holly can charm her way out of anything and, besides, her family won't let their precious Holly get into too much trouble. She's worth all of them put together. The rest of you are innocent bystanders. Your old dad, what do I have? I don't have any of those things." said Luke. "But I can do a few things well. I can run and survive to see a better day. I always have and I always will."

"You have us and ... and stepmonster." insisted Lulu.

"Tracy is probably out of this world furious at me right now. I don't blame her a bit. This is my problem, not yours or Tracy's. I gotta solve it my way." said Luke firmly.

"And how long will you be gone this time?"

"Not long. I promise."

"In one ear and out the other, Dad. Your way isn't always right." argued Lulu.

"It's the only way I know." said Luke softly. "It's too late for me to change my spots."

"It's never too late to change if you really wanted to. You don't want to." said Lulu. "There's always an excuse. It's too inconvenient. Too time consuming. Too unnecessary. Too expensive."

"Most people can change, sweet pea. I'm not most people. I've tried to change and, well, it didn't take. Simple as that." Luke pointed to the chair and said gently. "Get in the chair. This is for your own good."

Luke felt a movement behind him and turned. But he was too late. A baseball bat hit him in the stomach followed by a hard fist to his jaw. Luke fell in a heap to the floor. Lulu's eyes widened as she saw who the intruder was. Her mouth formed the words to scream but no sound came. A strong rough hand sent a stinging slap across her face.

Dillon looked on in silent horror as the intruder tied and gagged Luke and Lulu. Dillon struggled against his bonds trying to free himself but failed. The intruder left locking the door behind him. Inside, in the dark, Dillon grunted and made as much noise as his gag would allow trying to wake up the others. There were no replies. Lulu and Luke lay on the floor still and silent. Dillon rocked his chair and wriggled his body trying to loosen the ropes that bound him. He had to get free. He just had to.

* * *

A/N: I believe the whole goal of the Markham Islands storyline was to showcase a sort of retro-mystery/whodunit that could be solved by the characters. In a good whodunit, there are clear good guys and bad guys, suspense, a dash of drama and some humor. So, here's my take on it. Hint: You, readers and viewers, already know who the intruder is and the likely motive. It's not hard to figure out. Give me your guesses in a review, if you like.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

Sometime in May 2006 in the Markham Islands

Robert woke with a start. He sat up instantly alert dislodging Anna's leg in the process. Anna groaned at the movement but stayed asleep. Robert turned left then right surveying every corner of the room. Robin, curled against Anna's shoulder, slept peacefully. He saw Holly sleeping on the couch. The others were absent. He checked his watch. It said 5:30AM.

As gently as he could he slid out of bed. He gave in to the urge to look long upon Robin and Anna. He filed the image away for later. His impromptu family reunion hadn't been been timely. He was, however, grateful that it hadn't been the disaster he had long imagined and dreaded. Reluctantly, he tore himself from his reverie and went to look for the others.

Sunrise was close, maybe a half hour away. Still, he doubted that they had strayed outside. Nocturnal predators could still be roaming at this hour. He checked the kitchen first. He was about to return to the living room when he heard a sound outside.

"What could they be doing outside?" He said under his breath.

Once he got outside on the back patio he stayed still listening to the noises to determine their direction. The noises came from the beach. He headed for the beach. Five minutes later, he stopped. He saw a figure a few feet away. It was too dark to tell who he was.

"Who's there?" Robert called out. "Show yourself NOW!"

A tiny flashlight turned on. Its thin beam of light illuminated a familiar face.

"Hey, mate!" grinned Robert half walking half jogging towards the other man.

The other man pocketed his flashlight. He smiled and began to walk towards Robert. Automatically, Robert extended his right hand in greeting as he got closer.

Robert saw the flash of metal. Instinctively, he turned to block the incoming blow but it was too little too late. The knife sank halfway into his side. Robert felt his breath rush out of him as the knife was thrust in again. This time it went in deep. Caught completely by surprise, Robert's counter blows were ineffectual. Finally, the knife was twisted upwards and pulled out. Robert gasped and brought both hands to his left side. A stream of blood warmed his trembling fingers. He sagged to the ground.

Even as he descended into unconsciousness, Robert cursed his inattention to detail and protocol. He had forgotten to set a night watch. One of the first things taught to trainees and he had forgotten. "Damn, damn, damn!"

###

Inside, Anna's hand swept the place where Robert had lain. Not sensing his presence, she opened one eye. Confiming his absence, she opened the other eye. "Robert?" she called out.

With long practice, Anna slid her arm from under Robin's head. She grabbed another pillow to prop up Robin's head. Anna blinked a few times waiting for the rest of her body to catch up with her mind which was fully awake. Besides Robin, she noticed Holly sleeping soundly on the sofa. The others were missing.

"Maybe they're helping Robert with breakfast." Her stomach rumbled at the thought. She made her way into the kitchen. The kitchen clock said 6:15AM. Not finding anyone in the kitchen, Anna went outside. "Robert?! Luke?! Where are you?!"

A softly said "Here" came faintly from her right.

"The beach? Too early for a cookout." mused Anna as she walked towards the beach. "Maybe they caught some fish."

It was dim outside but with every step she took, the light seemed to increase as the dawn sun rose over the horizon. Just before the beach she saw a dark shape lying on the ground. She slowed thinking it was a large predator lying in wait. She stepped forward more cautiously. The figure twisted and groaned.

"Robert!" Anna ran to his side. Her searching hands encountered ropes tied securely around his chest. As she felt the hot blood trickling out of his side, she was momentarily paralyzed by a vivid flashback of the last time she had seen Robert hurt - on the tanker.

Lost in her thoughts, Anna failed to notice the shadow fast approaching her from behind. Within seconds, her head lolled forward limp as a ragdoll's head and she fell across Robert.

###

There came a buzzing sound like mosquitoes gathering over a plate of food. Robin moaned and rolled over to her back. Absently, her fingers danced over her watch and turned off the alarm. She stretched feeling more rested than she could remember in recent memory. She yawned and looked around.

"Mom? Dad? Lulu?" said Robin still half asleep.

"If we're lucky, they're making breakfast." came Holly's reply.

"More likely they're waiting for breakfast." Robin came to her feet. She called again. "Dad! Mom!"

Robin frowned at hearing no response. She kneeled and felt the space where her parents had lain. It was cold to the touch. "They woke up earlier so where are they?"

Holly rose too. She began to stretch and wake up. "Maybe they wanted some privacy."

"Maybe." said Robin dubiously. She walked to the hallway. The door to the room where the bounty hunters were stashed was still barricaded. Obviously, they were still inside. She tried the first door. It was the master bedroom and it was empty. She passed the barricaded door and tried the last room. The door was locked. She knocked experimentally. There was no response from inside. Deciding that the room was probably a storeroom, she returned to the living room.

Holly came in from the kitchen. "No one is in the kitchen. Where are they all? This is not like them at all."

Robin's instincts were screaming that something was wrong. She just didn't know what and why. "This doesn't feel right."

"I agree." said Holly.

Automatically, Robin and Holly turned their backs to the other. They moved closer until they were nearly back to back.

"The bedroom was empty. The barricade is still up." said Robin.

"The kitchen is out." added Holly. "Outside?"

"I don't know."

Holly swallowed nervously. "Robin, it's quarter to seven. Waldo should be here soon. Maybe, we ought to wait and get his help."

"Maybe they went for a swim at the beach." Even as she said it Robin dismissed the theory.

"I don't think so. The water would be too cold yet. Scratch the beach." Holly spotted the machete lying on the table and took it.

"Holly, we made a good team yesterday." said Robin.

"Not too shabby," added Holly.

"Let's go together and look outside. Okay?"

"You watch my back. I'll watch yours."

"Deal." said Robin.

They made their way through the kitchen and out the back door. They called out to the others. They heard nothing in return.

"Unlikely as it sounds, they really might be at the beach." said Holly.

"The beach it is then."

Every few steps the cautiously looked around before proceeding. They called out periodically and still got no response. Their slow progress drew them inexorably closer to the beach.

* * *

A/N: And now there are two. Any guesses to the intruder's identity?


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Sometime in May 2006 in the Markham Islands

The helicopter blades gleamed in the morning sun. The copter sat like a squat toad sunning itself on the sandy beach. Holly walked briskly to the copter. Robin, machete in hand, hung back waiting and watching from behind a large fern.

"Waldo! Waldo!" shouted Holly. She passed a small camp stove where a metal carafe sat sending wisps of steam into the morning air.

Waldo stepped out from the rear of the copter. He was buttoning his shirt. "Good morning, Holly!"

"You're early. We weren't expecting you until at least eight." said Holly.

"Luke wanted to get out as soon as possible, yes?"

"Ah, yes, of course." said Holly. "You should have come up to the house."

"I did not want to disturb." replied Waldo. He gestured to the camp stove. "I made a little breakfast, enjoyed the morning then a little sleep. Have some coffee, Holly. It is what you call a special blend."

"Have you seen Luke or any of the others?" asked Holly. She took the tin cup offered by Waldo.

"They are not with you?" asked Waldo. Gallantly, he poured coffee into her cup.

"No. They must be somewhere though."

"I am ready to go now." said Waldo. "I can take you to the airport and come back for them."

"No, we can't go yet." called out Robin stepping out of the tree line and approaching Waldo and Holly.

"Dr. Scorpio, good morning." Waldo smiled and gestured to the coffee. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine." said Robin.

Holly found packets of sugar and creamer next to the stove. "Waldo, it's a very good thing you're here. We need your help."

"Of course, you have it." Waldo said.

"We can't find the others." Holly took an experimental sip. The aromatic scent of Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee made her taste buds sing for joy. "Excellent coffee. It's not a big island but big enough to get lost in." Greedily, she took another sip.

Waldo nodded. "Yes, yes it is. Maybe, I take you or Dr. Scorpio up to look for them."

"Later. I think we should try around the house again. We haven't looked on the other side just here on the beach." said Robin.

"We can cover more ground if we separate." said Holly. "I'll look around here, Robin. Take Waldo with you back to the house."

"We should use the radio in the copter to call the authorities." said Robin.

"The police, why?" asked Waldo.

"It's a long story. But we do have to contact the police." said Holly. "Robin, I'll try the radio while you're searching the house."

###

Holly finished her coffee and walked over to the helicopter. She tried the passenger side door but found it locked. Nimbly she went to the other and, fortunately, the pilot side door was open. She heaved herself into the pilot's chair.

"Why do they make these things for six foot plus men? Aren't there any female pilots?" Holly said to herself. She didn't bother to close the door. It had swung too far for her to reach anyway. She looked over the instrument panel looking for something that resembled a radio. Sweat began to bead on her forehead. She swiped it away. Even with the door wide open, she was feeling warm.

She found the radio and pressed the button marked "Power." She winced at the loud squeal of static and signalling noise that filled the copter. "Found the radio." said Holly with amused satisfaction. "Let's see if I remember how to do this."

Holly narrowed her eyes. The bright blue diode numbers on the radio display seemed blurry. She blinked to clear her vision and took a deep calming breath. "Don't tell me I need reading glasses!"

Holly began to scan the radio channels listening for the obvious signs of a police or rescue channel. The numbers were going blurry again. She blinked again but this time the numbers blurred to such a degree that she could no longer make them out.

A hoarse moan from deep inside the copter made her turn. She only saw a dark tarpaulin spread over the floor covering two lumpy forms. The tarp began to undulate from underneath.

Groggy and weary, Anna staggered out from under the tarpaulin. "Holly?!"

"Anna!" cried Holly. Immediately, she knew that the other figure was Robert. Just as quickly, her world darkened. As she fought the pull of Morpheus, she realized that the coffee had been drugged. Grifter rule number one - never trust anyone.

###

Robin never kept still. She kept moving and searching through the house calling out names as she went. She ordered Waldo to search outside the house while she went inside. The bounty hunters' cell was still barricaded. The storeroom was locked. The master bedroom was still empty.

A few minutes later, Waldo and Robin compared notes in the living room.

"They are not outside, Dr. Scorpio." reported Waldo.

"Not here either." said Robin. "All right, let's -" A faint sound made her stop. "Did you hear something?"

Waldo shook his head. "No. You are not awake yet. Some coffee would be good, yes?"

"You might be right." grinned Robin. "It's been a long morning already."

Waldo turned to leave. Something dropped from his back pocket.

"Here, you dropped something." Robin stooped and picked up the velvet bag. It was a very familiar jewelry bag. She looked sharply at Waldo. "How did you get this?"

"I ... I picked it up." Waldo's left hand gripped the handle of the baseball bat.

Robin took a wary step back. "Where?"

"I don't know. The beach maybe." said Waldo. "We should go there."

Robin moved rapidly to other end of the couch. "You're lying. Where are the others?"

Waldo took a small step forward. His manner was easy and cajoling. "You are tired, Dr. Scorpio. You need to rest."

"Stay where you are. Don't try anything. I WILL use this." Robin brandished the machete.

"I am a simple pilot. What do I know about jewels, hmm?" Waldo took two small steps inching closer to Robin.

"I didn't say anything about jewels." said Robin coldly moving further back distancing herself from Waldo.

"My mistake." said Waldo. "I have had a busy day." He brandished his baseball bat. With no hesitation, he swung the bat at Robin.

Startled, Robin parried the bat with the machete. Her arms trembled with the impact. She gripped the machete's handle tighter. Waldo rushed at her slashing his bat left and right. Robin ducked, dodged and ran. She overturned a chair in Waldo's path. The move bought her a few precious seconds as Waldo tripped on the chair.

Robin blocked the bat one, twice, three times. She managed to get behind Waldo and give him a good kick on the back that sent him hurtling forward. He recovered quickly and, mad as a bull, charged her with bat held high and eyes glittering with anger.

Behind Waldo came a loud bellow. Dillon ran at Waldo's back and jumped him from behind. His arm circled Waldo's neck and hung on trying his best to wrestle the older and heavier man to the ground. Robin launched a series of hard kicks to Waldo's thick stomach. Together, Robin and Dillon forced Waldo to the floor. With no thought to civility, Dillon dropped a vase on Waldo's head.

"That takes care of him," huffed Dillon.

"Good teamwork," Robin exchanged high fives with Dillon.

The front door opened slowly. The barricaded furniture were pushed to the side as the door opened.

"Oh, god, what now?" cried Dillon. He raised the baseball bat.

"Anyone home?!" came an imperious voice from outside. Bare chested, muscular men entered and made short work of the makeshift barricade. Tracy Quartermaine stepped in. Robin and Dillon collapsed into the couch in sheer relief.

Tracy surveyed the demolished living room. "I come to rescue the lot of you and this is what I find. What's been going on here?" She spied the raw, bleeding skin around Dillon's wrists. "Are you all right? What happened to your hands, sweetheart?"

"Fine, fine, Mom. Been a very educational trip." said Dillon. "A once in a lifetime experience."

###

The next day found Robert gingerly negotiating the front steps of the Markham Town Hall. He was leaving after completing his statement to the police. At the bottom of the steps, the others waited chatting amongst themselves. A line of cars were parked in front with drivers at the ready.

"That's all done." said Robert with satisfaction to the group at large.

"I've known Waldo for a year. I ... I never thought he would do such a thing." said Holly.

"Half a million dollars is a strong lure for anyone." said Robert.

"He must have seen the bounty notice in the papers and decided to give it a try." added Anna.

"Finding the jewels was icing on the cake." added Robert.

"Enough with Waldo. Long may he rot in jail. Let us get to the proper business at hand, boys and girls," declared Luke eagerly rubbing his hands. "Time to divvy up the prize, English."

"You have a one-track mind." muttered Lulu.

"Priorities, gumdrop, priorities." Luke replied.

Holly removed two small pouches from her purse. "As we agreed, fifty percent for me and fifty percent split between you and Robert. Here you are."

Luke immediately poured out a little of his share into his palm. Various bracelets and rings glittered with rubies and sapphires. "Mighty fine work we all did. And the prize is definitely worth it."

"We nearly died just for that?" scoffed Dillon. He rubbed his jaw. His teeth and jaw still ached from gnawing at the ropes that tied his hands.

"Not for these but for what they represent - money and power." said Luke. "And opportunity."

"Ah, excuse me, Luke, may I?" asked Anna. She picked up a bracelet encrusted with rubies and held it to the light. She turned it examining the long strand from various angles. "I have some bad news. These are fakes."

"What?!" shrieked Luke. "How can you be sure?"

"My Annie KNOWS her business." said Robert smiling proudly.

"Take them to a jeweler. He'll tell you the same thing. These are fake. Some of the best I've ever seen but still fakes." said Anna. She picked up a ring and looked at it. "This one, too. I think they all are."

"That duplicitous cad!" said Holly angrily. "He always boasted about ... about having a treasure in that safe. Damn him!"

"All of this for nothing." marvelled Tracy.

"Not exactly for nothing, Tracy. There is a market for fakes. I would judge these as being of the highest caliber. They can be worth something."

"How much?" asked Luke. He poured the rest of his share on one of the steps. Anna took some time examining each one.

"I'd say two thousand dollars on the high end."

"Sold!" said Luke.

"Wait a minute, Spencer. My ... Anna is not going to -"

"It's all right, Robert. I'll just resell them to some contacts of mine. Very above board."

"You sure about that?" said Robert narrowing his eyes at Anna.

"Nothing illegal about being the middle man is there?" Anna said in dulcet tones intended to soothe Robert's ruffled legal eagle feathers. She turned to Robin. "Robin, I'll transfer the money into our special account. And you get it to Luke."

"Sure, Mom." said Robin.

"Anna, can you sell mine as well?" asked Holly.

"I can do that." said Anna agreeably. "Yours would be double that of Luke or Robert's share. I would say four thousand five hundred dollars?"

"That's fine." said Holly. She had divided up the pieces and she knew her portion was equal to the other two.

"She gets an extra five hundred?" asked Luke confused.

"Knowing Holly, she probably kept the better pieces." Anna and Holly shared a knowing look.

"My life is one big cosmic joke." groused Luke.

"Take mine, too, luv. But keep the money in the fund. I won't need it. said Robert.

"Dad, you don't have to do that." said Robin.

"I know but I want to." replied Robert welcoming the hug that Robin gave him.

Tracy opened the door to the largest car and called out. "We have to go now or we'll miss our plane."

They all began to say their goodbyes. Tracy, Luke, Lulu, Dillon and Robin would take one car as they were all booked on the same flight destined for Port Charles. Holly had a car to herself. She hadn't revealed her destination to any of them. Anna and Robert were due at a military base for transport to their assignments.

Anna said goodbye to Robin with earnest promises to come home on her next break between assignments. Robert leaned into the car window to say goodbye to Holly.

"I hope you find your Manderley and a Maxim who will love, value and cherish you." said Robert tenderly.

"I'm going to keep looking and hoping." Holly caressed his jaw. "Dear Robert, I wish you well and, always, with my deepest love."

Robert kissed the hand that lay on his cheek. "You will keep that piece of my heart in a safe place, won't you?"

"Need you ask?" Holly smiled. "Goodbye, Robert."

"Goodbye, Holly." Robert stood up and rapped on the car door signalling the driver to start out. He watched the car for a short while before turning his attention to Robin and Anna. He hugged his daughter hard. "I'll see you soon. Promise."

"Okay." smiled Robin. "Promise me that you'll have a full check up when you land wherever that is. The knife missed your lungs but it's still a deep wound."

"Aye, aye, Dr. Scorpio." said Robert. "And I will take it easy for the next few days. No climbing impossible mountains or roping the moon at midnight."

"Oh, Dad!" Robin kissed him one last time before getting in the car with the others.

As the car moved out, Robin stuck her head out the window and shouted. "Love ya!" Her parents replied in kind and waved madly at the disappearing car.

Anna got behind the wheel of the third and last car. Robert slid into the passenger side. Soon they were on their way to the military base.

Robert asked a question that had been percolating in the back of his mind. "Anna, were those jewels worth the figures you quoted."

"Why are you asking, Robert?" said Anna suspiciously.

"Curiousity."

Anna fidgeted a little. "They might be worth a little more than what I said. They are very well made fakes. Holly's husband may have truly believed these were real. They're that good."

"I see." said Robert watching Anna's expressions.

Fully aware of Robert's scrutiny, Anna admitted. "The middle man has to make a profit, Robert. The extra is ... is a finders fee."

"I understand. It's fine with me." said Robert very agreeably.

"You do?" Anna gave Robert a quick look to make sure he was serious. "You're not going to demand that I account for each cent or harangue me for being less than honest with our friends?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Because you're a stickler for the technicalities, for honesty and fairness." said Anna.

"I'm not as stiffnecked as I used to be about that sort of thing." Robert watched the scenary rush past. "Besides, it's for Robin. We can bend the rules for family but only for family."

Anna was silent the rest of the way digesting Robert's new attitude. For his part, Robert too was quiet contemplating all that had gone on in the last few days. He glanced at Anna. She seemed nearly her old self. Between them, some truths had still to be told but the time wasn't right, not yet.

The car skidded to a stop in front of a Gulfstream jet. Anna and Robert stepped out of the car to say their farewells.

"This isn't goodbye, Robert." said Anna pressing close against him. "Or ... or a farewell."

Robert said for her hearing alone. "There's too much and not enough between us, Anna. Not enough to keep us together and too much to allow either of us to just walk away. Maybe someday." Robert gently took her face in his hands. He brushed his lips once across her own then returned for a brief but sweet kiss. Then he let her go.

He watched her ascend the short steps of the jet. Anna stopped and turned around on the top step. Robert called out. "Anna Devane, you still take my breath away!"

Anna laughed in sheer delight. "I'll see you when I see you, Robert Scorpio!"

"You WILL see me again! Count on it!" Robert watched the jet doors close. He waved to Anna watching him from a window. He watched the jet till it was out of sight. Then he made his way to a private hanger just a few yards away where his plane waited.

Robert boarded the Learjet and looked into the cockpit. A slight Eurasian man turned in the pilot's seat and asked. "Hello, sir. What's our destination?"

"Genji, set a course for home. I think Andrew may have had his fill of Australia by now. It's time for a change. A change for the future." said Robert.

"Aye, sir. Setting course for Melbourne." Genji expertly entered the new course into the onboard computer.

In the main cabin, Robert watched as the little island faded from view. He reclined his seat to bed mode and brought his blanket to his chin. Around him, Lars courteously drew the window blinds closed and dimmed the cabin lights.

Robert settled into sleep. He needed rest. Once he landed he would start a campaign to convince Andrew that it was time for the truth. Anna had to be told the real story about that fateful day in Venezuela and of the memories of a child, their child, that still lay hidden in her mind waiting to be unlocked and revealed. The day would come and he had to be ready.

And so it ends ... for now.

* * *

A/N: The End for the Markham Islands rewrite. I hope readers enjoyed it. It was a very good challenge and thanks to mcmaire and RnAfan for the original request.

The Telltale Lie has been around for little over three months and it's now over 200,000+ words and had 15,000+ hits. Thanks much to all the readers and reviewers alike. You do keep me motivated. Your feedback and interest keep the story going and I think make it better.

We're in the home stretch of the story because the final act is just around the corner. Hang in there as we return to the present in the next chapter.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 5AM Villa Scorpio**

In the dim predawn hours, the convoy made its way past the entrance of Villa Scorpio on to the remote country road. Robert and Anna led the way in the Jaguar. Behind them, streamed a variety of cars and trucks.

"You were quiet last night. Must have been some talk with the girls." said Robert.

"It brought up a lot of ... of mixed feelings and memories."

"Good? Bad?" Robert's right hand sidled over to caress Anna's thigh in unspoken comfort and support.

"All water under the bridge." said Anna.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Let's play twenty questions with Bobby." His hand squeezed her knee.

Anna laughed. "No."

"Mmm, methinks you're up to something."

"We can't afford to get distracted right now, especially you."

"So, it would be a distracting? Professional or personal?" Robert's caress became more playful.

"We only have this one shot to take Helena by surprise, we need to concentrate on the fundraiser." Anna stilled Robert's wandering hand by covering it with her hand. Her eye fell on the rear view mirror where a firered four door Mini Cooper with white racing stripes on its hood got closer and closer. "Keep your eye on the road, please, or Andrew is going to pass you by."

"Hasn't managed it yet." Robert turned his attention back to fending off his son's racing challenge. "And he's not doing it today." He accelerated and blocked Andrew's progress.

Anna watched the passing scenery in silence.

Robert was used to Anna's pensive moods but today he sensed something else lurking in her depths. He repeated. "Professional or personal?"

"Personal." said Anna. "It's nothing you need concern yourself with. Really, Robert."

Robert's tone turned serious. "You know how I worry when you go solo."

"Robert, stop this."

"Have you and Alex decided on doing something private regarding Charlotte. Just keep it legal and I won't say a word."

Anna stiffened. It was a typical reaction each time Charlotte's name came up. "We're not planning anything of the sort."

"Are you sure?" asked Robert carefully

"Charlotte is a much tougher adversary than Olivia Jerome. I doubt intimidation would have any effect on her."

"Answer my question please."

"No, Robert, Alex and I are not planning any kind of operation against Charlotte independent of our plan. There, happy?" said Anna a tad crossly. "However -"

"Here it comes." muttered Robert.

"If the plan doesn't work or if she hurts anyone, she's ours. You stay out of it. Agreed?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Anna resumed her brooding.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Robert not willing to let her shut him out.

"You are incorrigible!" smiled Anna. "All right I'll tell you but keep your mind on the road. I was thinking about when we met in Monaco after the Markham Islands adventure."

"Monaco. Ah, that was, um, er, vividly memorable." said Robert. "There I was sunning myself minding my own business and you walk by in that microscopic swimsuit."

"I had a coverup on."

"That sheer thing?"

"Yes! I don't go parading myself in a bikini."

Robert's quirked an eyebrow. "I thought that was a thong."

"It was but that's not the point." said Anna. "You asked what I was thinking and I have now told you. Can we give the topic a rest?"

"How did you find me? You never said."

"I was NOT looking for you!" protested Anna. "It was a complete coincidence we were at the same place at the same time."

"If you say so."

"Your ego knows no bounds. Honestly."

"Just one of the things you love about me I'm sure." At that moment Andrew squeaked by on the right side and cutting in front of the Jaguar. Its baby on board sign swung jauntily in the rear view window. "You ... you distracted me!"

"Me, Mr. Frisky Fingers?!" Anna waved knowing that Andrew would see it in his mirror.

###

Andrew saw the wave and waved back. He shifted gears and the able car leaped ahead. In her custom car seat in the rear, Emma seemed to sense the acceleration and cooed approvingly. Considering that the car was armored to the limits its chassis and engine could support, the car was Emma's safest transport.

"Now, let's try something exciting AND educational." Andrew selected the playlist labelled 'Classiscs for Babies'. Peer Gynt's In The Hall of the Mountain King began to play over the speakers.

In the passenger's seat sat Prospero tongue lolling and head bobbing watching the road blur by. He gave a warning woof.

Andrew turned to see what had caught Prospero's attention. To his amazement, a black motorcycle with diminuitive form clinging to it zoomed past him.

"Your mother, Emma, is quite a sneak. She rode behind me while passing Father and then passed me."

As Robin took her place at the head of the convoy, she blinked her rear lights.

###

"Did you see that?!" exclaimed Robert.

"I told you she could ride." said Anna.

Robert shook his head. He had seen Robin pass by lying low over the handlebars and hugging her knees tight to the bike like any professional racer would. He was dumbfounded still.

"Let's see if Andrew takes up the challenge."

###

In a black stretch Mercedes, Giles, Jacques and Dmitri watched the changing positions in front of them. Giles, driving, glanced at Jacques who said. "If you must, Giles, you must."

"European racing tradition must be upheld," added Dmitri.

"I consider it a matter of personal honor, Dmitri." said Giles solemnly. "Americans believe Nascar is the, what do they say, end all and be all."

"Now, Giles, American world view can be narrow in some things." said Jacques.

"Provincial, you mean." said Giles. In seconds, he began to push the car to its limits. Reflexes of old returned as the car closed in on the Jaguar.

###

Robert looked at the rear view mirror and grimaced. "Oh, damn, here comes Giles!"

"You sound worried." said Anna.

"I am." said Robert. "Giles Neuhaus, the name doesn't ring a bell?"

"Should it?"

"Check out the list of Formula 1 race winners in the last decade. You'll see his name a number of times. And he won the Paris-Dakar off road rally twice under very adverse conditions. Besides cars, he's also raced motorcycles." provided Robert.

"He must be giving Robin pointers." said Anna. "What is he doing with Jacques?"

"I'm not sure. I know he received a career ending injury and retired five years ago. The story after that is a mystery."

"He's only in his late thirties. He must have started racing young."

"Karting is a passion over there. He was junior world champion by the age of twelve." said Robert. The Mercedes touched the Jaguar's bumper briefly. "A good man on the team but never, NEVER race him. He's hell on anything with wheels."

The Mercedes slipped over to the rough shoulder of the road and sped past the Jaguar.

###

Andrew groaned. The Mercedes and the Jaguar battled for position behind him. "I believe Giles is ticked. Hang on, Emma!"

Appropriately enough , the music changed to Khachaturian's Sabre Dance.

"Let's see if my defensive driving has improved against the master." chuckled Andrew.

For the next half mile, Andrew held him off by accelerating then suddenly slowing down surprising Giles enough that he was kept guessing to Andrew's next move. But, Giles hadn't been a champion for nothing. He bullied the Mini into the shoulder and, with the Mercedes, at full throttle, drove past Andrew.

###

Up front, Robin turned her head to see what the others were up to. She saw Giles pass the Mini. She stooped even lower over the cycle.

Beneath her she could feel the cycle's engine purring. "You miss going fast, don't you, baby," crooned Robin. "I confess. So have I."

She shifted gears and tightened her grip. The cycle was near its fastest speed now and she could feel the backward drag. Unlike Andrew, Robin didn't bother with strategy. She opted for pure speed against Giles' experience.

###

Jacques nodded looking at Robin in the lead. "Good form, wouldn't you say?"

"Very good." said Giles in the tone of a professional evaluating a rookie. "Despite her size, Robin is physically strong. Her competitiveness surprised me."

"She's a Devane. Elegant, smart beauties on the outside and passionate, indomitable women on the inside." said Dmitri.

"I thought her subdued at first." said Giles keeping Robin in view.

"She is blossoming still." said Jacques. "I predict she will please her champions and astound her detractors. However, no one shall be more surprised than the good doctor herself."

###

Robin had too good a head start. She reached the finish line, the entrance ramp to the highway, first. She pumped her fist in triumph as she led the others around the curving ramp. The others honked their horns by way of congratulations.

"It's going to be a great day! Whooo hooo!" shouted Robin. Today was her first full day at the lab, her lab. Winning the impromptu race was a good sign.

Entering the Port Charles city limits, they began to go their separate ways. Giles veered off towards New York to pick up Thanos D'Ercy, one of Jacques invited guests. Andrew went off towards the Majestic to frantically oversee the last minute preparations for the operation to come. Robert and Anna headed for the PCPD to finalize arrangements for the imminent arrival of Katherine Delafield.

###

Robert parked their car in front of the PCPD. As he was pulling the car keys out of the ignition, Anna leaned into him. She rubbed a finger on Robert's cheek and said. "Robert Scorpio, you still take my breath away." She gave him a quick kiss then exited the car.

Confused but delighted, Robert got out and caught up with Anna. "What was that about?"

Anna shrugged. "Just because."

"Because I'm a wonderful guy? Because I'm irresistible to women?" prodded Robert.

Anna laughed. "In your dreams."

"Because ... because I have a great singing voice?"

"In the shower maybe." She shot back.

Robert pelted Anna with outlandish questions as they entered the PCPD.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 5:30 AM Port Charles Harbor**

The two tugboats guided the freighter Arcturus into the harbor. In the harbormaster's office, Sean was laying on the charm.

"George, I appreciate this."

"You did me plenty of favors in the old days, Sean." said George Kelly. "And besides you're Irish."

Sean chuckled. He pocketed the copy of the cargo manifest for the Arcturus. "Now, we're clear that you're going to delay the normal customs check by two hours?"

"Yeah, not a problem. Just make sure your inspectors are off the ship before mine come aboard."

"They will be. Thanks again, George." Sean hustled to the newly rented office space overlooking the main harbor.

Inside the office, he found Dianara, Sam and Lars testing their gear. Nestor and Shane were donning uniforms. Simms pored over a schematic diagram of the Arcturus laid flat over a long table.

"We have a two hour window once that ship has fully docked. Let's make the most of it." said Sean. He began removing his jacket and replacing it with one marked by badges and insignia of the maritime arm of Heartland Security. He pocketed a wallet outfitted with a different identity - a lead maritime security inspector.

Simms gathered everyone to the table. "I've pinpointed the likeliest places where the arms shipment could be. The Arcturus is primarily a reefer which means that the majority of its cargo space is kitted out as low temperature storage of food products, chemicals, biologicals and the like. It costs a pretty penny to store and normally such types of cargo are the first offloaded. Cold cells are monitored. They have to be. Because of that, I'm thinking that the arms shipment will be in one of the rat holes."

"Rat hole?" asked Dianara.

"It's what the cheapest form of storage is called. Your item is boxed and put into a secure container then stuffed along with other containers in the lowest parts of the storage space. Rats holes are not refrigerated and the only security is a locked door."

"What keeps the crew from exploring through the cargo in those places?" asked Lars.

"Rats holes are hard to get to. The items are usually jumbled together. Few people want to bother with the inconvenience." explained Simms. "On the diagram, I've marked the rats holes. They're localized in the stern just above the waterline. Based on the size of the pallets, I've further isolated the location to three rooms."

"Good, good." said Sean. "Dianara, Sam, Simms and Lars, you four will get directly to those three rooms. Nestor and Shane, you're outer perimeter and backup. Do your pretend inspections from stem to stern. In fact, make a point of inspecting the engine room and boilers. Keep the crew occupied. You're tough and seasoned inspectors make sure they know that. I'll stay topside and chat up the captain. Are we clear on our signals?"

They all nodded.

"Two hours. Get our job done. Get off and out." said Sean in full command of the team.

###

**Villa Scorpio 6 AM**

Feminine fingers flew across the keyboard.

Patrick rapped on the study door. "Everyone out early?"

"Yes. Robin said you were sleeping in." Alex looked up from the computer screen.

"Yeah," Patrick yawned. "Excuse me. I like to sleep in on days I've got a lot of surgeries scheduled. I've got four on the docket today. What are you doing?"

"Updating the data store with all the information I have on Charlotte. Helping Anna on some purchasing." Alex pulled off her glasses and stood up. "But I'm due a break. I'll join you for breakfast."

"I love the perks of living here." said Patrick picking through the continental breakfast on the sideboard.

"I can see the appeal."

Patrick slid into a chair opposite Alex. "It's a load off my mind knowing that Emma is safe."

Alex looked at Patrick shrewdly. "I sense that other loads are weighing on you."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes and no. It's your body language that gives you away." said Alex. "Last night, whenever the topic of conversation strayed to the operation, you looked uncomfortable. As if a part of you just did not want to be there."

"It's alien to me. All this spy covert stuff. I love James Bond but living it is ... isn't what I thought it would be like."

"Oh, you thought it would glamorous adventures and exciting drama."

"Yes, of course, but I didn't expect it to be all consuming." Patrick buttered his toast.

"In what way?" asked Alex puzzled.

"Everyone here has had years of training, right? You do things like it's second nature. It simply is what it is." said Patrick. "Robin's been spending nearly ever waking moment trying to catch up. She feels she has to sharpen up her hand to hand skills. She's doing target practice whenever she can. Last night, before going to sleep, she was doing a course with Simon on system hacking techniques."

Alex began to laugh heartily.

"I know. I know. It's just like Robin to put her all into something. But she's like a different person. She's so driven and her mind is constantly on the operation twenty four seven."

"So, it's taking away from your personal life? Family life?"

Patrick sliced his sausage. "No! Not at all. In fact, it's having the opposite effect. It's been great."

"Then what's the problem?"

Patrick sighed. "Robin. She's changing and I don't know if I can change with her or if the change is good."

Alex's expression was concerned. "In what ways has she changed?"

"All the spy stuff." said Patrick as if that explained it all. "She's turned into a cross of Nancy Drew and Lara Croft. Most of the time I can understand where she's coming from. Then there are those times that I really, really don't get her."

"Patrick, you've only known Robin for what five years. How much time have either of you devoted to sharing your interests, your memories, all the things that make you you?"

"She's starting to tell me more about her childhood. My childhood was nowhere near as exciting." said Patrick. "When I first met her, Robin was very much into the present - being a doctor, curing patients. Since Mom and Dad came back, it's like she's ... she's looking back more and more. Taking an interests in things that I thought she'd left behind."

"Things outside of the medical world?"

"Yes."

"She wasn't always a doctor and neither were you, Patrick. Don't you have interests outside of your work?"

"Yeah, like Nascar. But that's a pasttime, a hobby, Alex. This spy thing is way beyond a hobby. It's a lifestyle." said Patrick. "I've always wanted to be a doctor. I am a doctor with a family. That's all I need. That's enough for me. But Robin needs more than that."

"Are you worried that she'll change and you'll be left behind?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." said Patrick. "The only thing I DO know is that I want Robin to be happy. If she's happy, I'm happy."

"She IS happy, Patrick. She' is nearly incandescent with happiness." said Alex.

"How long will that last?" said Patrick skeptically.

"It can last forever, Patrick." said Alex. "Robin is learning new things. They're to enhance her life not replace what she has. Personally, I'm glad she's branching out. For too long, I think she's allowed her HIV to dictate what she does in her life. It's prevented her from being the person she could have been without it. She's in no danger of running off and joining the WSB, Patrick. She's not her parents. Her needs are different and she has them right in front of her - you, Emma and family. I think Robin is exploring what she wants and experimenting. Let her do that."

"Alex, what if we drift apart because of this? I can't even remember what my life was like without her." said Patrick quietly. "How can I compete with the exciting spy life?"

"You've already won, Patrick. There is no contest. Not in Robin head or heart." said Alex. "Your doubts are natural. Don't get paranoid and turn doubts and assumptions into reality."

"What do I do now?"

"This will sound so cliched but so true. Go with the flow, Patrick. Spend time with Robin one on one outside of the hospital. Take up an interest of your own. Share that interest with Robin the same way as she wants to share the so-called spy life with you. Isn't there something about the spy life you do enjoy?"

"The fast cars, the fast boats, the gadgets, the reality is way better than the movies."

"The cool factor." smiled Alex. "And what about your hobbies? You said Nascar. That's car racing right?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't really have other hobbies. I'm mostly at the hospital that there's little time for something else."

"Patrick, do you think you're a good, capable doctor now?"

"Yes but there's always room for improvement." answered Patrick.

"And you're a good husband and father?"

"Yes. I'm trying every day."

"Besides those roles, what else is inside Patrick Drake?"

"I don't know." admitted Patrick.

"Maybe it's time you found out." said Alex with a smile. "Robin is growing and so can you. You may surprise yourself."

"I wasn't a very good chief of staff."

"That is one thing that you know you're not suited for, at least not yet." said Alex. "I'm a doctor, a director for the Andrassy Foundation and I took over Charlotte's Internet company. I thought about selling the company but I've found I actually like running it. Step out of the hospital, Patrick. Try fishing, training for the marathon, uh, gardening, anything different."

"I am becoming more interested in the pharmacology end of patient care. Surgery isn't always the answer for long term needs. The answer may be in medicine and non-traditional treatments." said Patrick. "Thanks, Alex. It's strange. I find talking with you a lot easier than talking with Mom."

"It's Anna's intensity. I like to think I'm the more laid back twin."

###

**PCPD 7:30 AM**

Robert studied the blackkboard where he had per his usual practice doodled the pertinent points of the case. Anna studied something on her laptop while talking with someone over her headset. Mac drummed his fingres on this desk.

"I can't stand the waiting!" said Mac.

Robert looked at his watch. "They should be done soon."

"I ought to have gone with them. I've been on ships like that before."

"Plausible deniabilty, little brother." said Robert. "Can't have the good commish involved in a potential mess. We do the dirty work and the PCPD gets the glory. That was our deal, right?"

"Yeah. but, I hate it!"

Robert looked at his brother closely. "The deal or the job?"

"Both."

Sean burst into Mac's office grinning manically. Anna closed her laptop and took off her earpiece at his entrance.

"We did it! Smoothest op I've ever run." said Sean.

"Find it all right?"

"Simms' hunch was on the money, old buddy. Where did you ever find him?"

"He found me actually. When he left the SAS, he took engineer's jobs on merchant vessels for a while. We met at a harbor tavern in Mauritius." said Robert. "Very good man to have around."

"Things went well?" asked Anna. "I was worried it would take too long to search the ship."

"We found the shipment in record time thanks to Simms. Lars was able to inspect the contents and he's confident he can manufacture a copy of the container and casings." reported Sean.

"The contents were what?"

"What we suspected. High velocity rifles, explosives, ammunition and some pretty sophisticated surveillance equipment." said Sean. "Lars has a full video inventory."

"And the bugs and tracking marker, was Dianara able to plant those?"

Sean nodded. "She planted three audio bugs and four tracer bugs."

Anna's phone began to ring. She answered. "Andrew, I'm putting you on speaker. We're all here."

"Tracer bugs are active and we are tracking positive." came Andrew's voice over the phone.

"How can something with the size and flatness of a postage stamp generate enough transmitting power? It's practically invisible when tacked on." said Sean.

"They're not transmitting outward. They pulse on a specific frequency that my receivers are picking up. The receivers are the ones requiring all the power as they sweep in multiple directions looking for the pulse." explained Andrew.

"Are you set for constant monitoring going forward?" asked Anna.

"Yes, Mother. Belle's managed a rotation list to man the equipment. And Tiffany will be doing a broadcast tonight as cover for all the electrical juice being used by a supposedly non-active radio station. I'm logging tonight as a test for regulatory purposes."

"How about physical surveillance? Technology is nice but having someone on the ground is never a bad thing." said Robert.

"Sam and two officers are splitting surveillance duties for the next forty-eight hours." provided Mac. "I'll have a squad on call tomorrow night ready to move out and assist if things get hairy. When is the switch scheduled for?"

"Not sure yet." said Anna. "I want to wait until the shipment is at the warehouse."

"That's cutting the timeline pretty close, luv." said Robert.

"I don't see a choice. Lars needs manufacturing time. And we don't know how the shipment will be delivered. Will they leave the shipment by itself in the warehouse for pickup? Will there be a face to face on delivery? Will they deliver half first then the rest after confirmed sale? I'm hoping the bugs will tell us something."

"Now comes the easy part." said Robert. "How do we arrange ourselves to be in more than one place at the same time while still keeping up appearances at the fundraiser?"

"Leave that to me." said Anna.

"Just what do you have in mind?" asked Robert.

Anna smiled slyly. "Just like you said, Robert, smoke and mirrors."


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 8AM Spectacle Island Marina in the Boston Harbor Islands National Park**

Captain Salim Puri watched as the Kestrel was subjected to an inspection prior to boarding. On the dock, a statuesque woman in a large hat and faux fur overcoat tapped her shoes impatiently. Finally, like a champagne cork released, Katherine Delafield Maldonado had reached the end of her tether. "King! Enough already!"

A well built black man in his late twenties emerged from the salon. He stood hands on hips glaring at the first lady of Parador. "It is my job as your security chief to ensure your safety. Kindly allow me to do my job."

"I doubt Robert or Anna would send a less than safe and secure form of transportation for us." Katherine smiled graciously at Salim who was looking on at the exchange with undisguised amusement.

"It would be just like Robert to test me. Stay right there. I am not done." King disappeared into the main cabin one more time.

"King! I would like to see our friends sometime in this millenia." commented Katherine.

"Senora, who is this Robert?" whispered Consuela Martin, Katherine's personal assistant.

"Robert Scorpio trained King to be my security chief. He does not want to make any mistakes because of that."

"I have never seen Senor King be so ... nervous."

Katherine laughed. "Just ... just wait until we are in Port Charles." She looked at the security detail of three men and two women that King had insisted they bring along. Security overkill, thought Katherine. All five stood at attention at parade rest resplendent in their black trench coats over tailored navy blue suits. Only the slight chattering of teeth and discreet hopping from one foot to another belied their serious commmitments to their job. "I suspect King will be merciless on the detail. Poor them."

Behind the detail, a veritable mountain of luggage was stacked. Several crewmen stood ready to load the baggage as soon as the passengers were permitted to board.

With a big smile on his genial face, King bade Katherine board. "I have secured the vessel. It is safe to board, madame."

"I am so sorry, Captain. King can be overzealous." said Katherine leading her retinue aboard.

"Please no need for apology. My daughter Nyssa is one of Robert's proteges."

"Ah, then you know the effect."

"Intimately." Salim smiled. "We shall be in Port Charles before noon."

"You are mistaken. As part of my thorough preparations for this trip, I estimated our travel time to be five and one half hours." said King.

"The Kestrel is not an average boat, Mr. Delafield." said Salim. "If you require Dramamine i suggest you take it now."

"King, please, or Mr. King. And I do not get sea sick, ever." King glanced at his detail. "The rest of you weak ones may take your pills now."

"Very well." Salim ordered one of the crew to show their guests to the salon and make them comfortable. He looked up at the command deck and with a nod of his head, the Kestrel began to move away from the dock. In minutes, the hydrofoils were employed and the Kestrel was on its way.

###

**Kennedy International Airport, New York 9AM**

"It would be helpful to know what Monsier D'Ercy looks like." said Giles as he scanned the passengers walking through the arrivals terminals.

"Thanos can best be described as a middle-aged undertaker attempting halfheartedly to be cheerful." said Jacques doing his share of people watching.

"That is not a very flattering assessment."

"But a true one. Thanos was not a cheerful child. Adulthood and responsibilities have only added to his sense of grim gravitas." said Jacques. "He is a fair and good man nonetheless."

"The families trust him?"

"He is trusted to be impartial in the matter."

"So, we may consider him an ally?" asked Dmitri looking up from his paper.

"No."

"But you just said he -" began Giles.

"Thanos will assume his role as judge with steely integrity. However, his ultimate loyalty is to his family. We are simply supplicants to their court." At Giles' disbelieving look, Jacques added. "These old families behave in ways that suit them no matter the social mores of the day. They keep their inner circles very small indeed."

"How then may I ask have you gained access to them?"

"Oh, I had no need to gain anything." Jacques stood up and walked towards a man who did seem like an undertaker in form and demeanor. "Thanos! How kind of you to accede to my request."

"Curiosity, courtesy and nothing more." Thanos D'Ercy was tall and thin as a reed. Save for a dark green tie and crisp white dress shirt, Monsier D'Ercy was severely attired in black from head to foot. Even his thinning hair, Giles suspected, was dyed raven black. Against all his dark plumage, Monsier D'Ercy managed to look even more dour and dyspeptic. "Mama sends her felicitations. I shall inform the family that you look very well."

"Retirement suits me." replied Jacques. "May I introduce Giles Neuhaus to you."

"Stray or protege?" asked Thanos.

Giles jerked his chin up slightly. "Neither."

"Spirit. Very good." said Thanos. "Lambs are only useful on a plate."

"Giles is my associate and business partner, Thanos. Kindly remember that at all times." The words were said softly but none missed the implied censure.

"Of course, as you wish." said Thanos.

Dmitri took that moment to stand and approach the three men. "Thanos, good to see you again."

"Dmitri, a pleasure always." Thanos' eyes traveled from Dmitri to Jacques then back to Dmitri. "This is a strange combination. I was not aware you were acquainted."

"We were not previously but circumstances have brought us together." said Dmitri.

"Well, this matter becomes curiouser and curiouser." declared Thanos.

"The day is yet young, Thanos." said Jacques smiling mysteriously.

The four men made their way to baggage claim and were soon on their way to back to Port Charles.

###

**DigiMaze at the MegaPlex 10AM**

On the second floor work room, Andrew watched Lars' inventory video for the third time. Next to him, Shane was explaining to Anna how DigiMaze would replace the real guns with realistic replicas. Behind them, technicians were already preparing materials for fabrication.

"When one holds a gun, one expects to sense weight and heft especially in the barrel and the handle. We then purposely make those two areas heavier either through the use of a heavier material or addition of a mechanical weight." Shane put a half built replica on the scale sitting on the table attached to a computer monitor. The weight was displayed on the screen alongside a comparison of a real assault rifle. Weights and materials appeared as labels next to the appropriate parts of the rifle.

"For all intents and purposes at first glance, it will appear to be real?" asked Anna. Behind her was slung Emma's kevlar baby carrier. Emma was asleep.

"Yes. We will can even replicate the loading action of the weapon for versimilitude." Shane smirked. "However, the replica will not accept ammunition of any kind even with subsequent modification. In fact, if someone were able to retrofit the ammunition, the gun materials are unsuitable. It would likely explode if fired."

"We once made a replica that, by client requirement, had to disintegrate after five days of exposure to normal environments." put in Andrew stretching up from his long review. "That was a challenge."

"For one who refuses to make weapons, Andrew, you and your techs are very adept at making them." said Anna.

"DigiMaze is sometimes asked to customize guns brought in by customers. We do only the modification specified nothing more than that." answered Andrew.

"That's splitting hairs."

"I call it customer satisfaction." smiled Andrew. "What have you decided to do with the grenades?"

"Wax molds with metalized polymer shells. Same with the mines."

"Mines?" asked Anna appalled.

"Yeah, these blokes have serious kit here." Shane tapped on the computer to display a manufacterer's reference schematic of a modern landmine. "This is one of the most sophisticated mines in use today. It can be auto set to detonate its charge by type such as a tank, infantry or unwary civilians. They can be dropped from the air then activated on landing. It's a filthy weapon."

"With armies downsizing, these types of kill from a distance weapons are seen as more efficient." said Andrew.

"War is war but there ought to be rules. No nuclears, no mines, no civilian strikes." said Shane.

"The days of gentleman's warfare ended with World War one."

"Yes and look at how many mini-wars rage all over the world? A squad of semi-trained illiterates with a cache of weapons and gear can start a war anywhere, anytime. It's too easy. There's no thinking, no conscience involved." sighed Shane.

"All the more reason to make selling weapons as difficult as possible. Economics is a powerful driver and destroyer. It's the best long term solution." said Andrew. "What's your timeframe?"

"We should have this lot done by mid-afternoon."

"Good. That jibes with Lars' timeline. Then we wait to make the switch." said Anna. She consulted her To Do list as displayed on her IPhone. "Don't forget your fitting."

"Looking forward to it, Mother." said Andrew dryly.

"And from there, you are scheduled for a cut at the salon."

"Glorious."

Anna looked at her display. "Your sister's added something titled Rhythm Lessons. What's that?"

Shane coughed. "If you'll excuse me. I'll see about those wax molds."

"Am I missing something in translation?" asked Anna.

Andrew mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Andrew crossed his arms and said. "Robin wants to teach me to dance."

"Oh, she does, does she?" Anna schooled her features to neutrality. "You don't know how to dance?"

"Father taught me basic ballroom - waltz, cha cha. My foxtrot isn't too bad."

"Your father taught you?"

"Yes. It has been some time but I'm certain I shall remember the steps." said Andrew. "I do not undertand Robin and Maxie's insistence that I learn how to dance. Dancing is dancing."

Anna bowed her head and breathed deeply before replying. "Well, perhaps Robin was referring to dancing to, uh, modern music like rock and roll, hip hop or new wave."

Andrew grinned. "Father taught me all about disco. He said he was the king of disco in his time. Since disco was created in the 1970s, would that not qualify as a modern dance?"

Anna bit her lip to stop from laughing. "I will speak with the girls about the dancing lessons. I shall also make sure that your father is far, far away during the lessons."

"But I already know how to dance, Mother." Andrew helped Anna off with the carrier. Emma hardly stirred as she was being transferred to Andrew.

"Just keep an open mind and perhaps it will be ... fun."

"I highly doubt that." Andrew said.

Anna left the work area muttering to herself. "Robert, you have so much to answer for. Good lord, disco!" In the elevator, Anna realized she had never seen Robert disco dance. Perhaps, that situation could be resolved somehow.

###

**Metro Court Hotel 10AM**

The black stretch limousine stopped smoothly under the porte-cochere. The driver hastened to open the passenger side door. Two women stepped out one after the other. The doormen immediately recognized Helena Cassadine and they opened the front doors with alacrity.

The hotel manager himself checked them in. "Mrs. Cassadine, welcome back. Your usual penthouse suite is ready and available."

"Thank you, Richard."

"A tray of refreshments will be delivered shortly." provided Richard. "Will you be attending the fundraiser? I can arrange transportation to and fro."

Helena exchanged a look with Charlotte. A small placard about the fundraiser was prominently displayed on the counter. "Yes, I believe we will. After all the Cassadines are on the board of directors."

"Very good. I will make all the arrangements personally."

Charlotte took one of the flyers and perused it on the elevator beside Helena. "Katherine Delafield will be performing. I thought she had retired from performing."

"I suspect it was a personal favor."

"A very large favor then."

"For Robert Scorpio. I believe they were engaged at one time."

"That's very interesting."

"Isn't it?" pondered Helena. "Why would Katherine Delafied perform here? We must attend and find out why."

"You suspect something?"

"I'm not sure. Let us refresh ourselves and think. There is something but I cannot put my finger on it." said Helena. "If I have not mentioned it previously, Charlottte, I will say now that I loathe surprises of any kind."

Charlotte smirked. "Unless you are the one doing the surprising."

"Of course." said Helena stepping out of the elevator into the luxurious penthouse. In midstride she stopped and visibly shivered.

"Helena, something wrong?" asked Charlotte.

Helena rubbed her arms. "Cold for a moment. As ... as if someone had walked over my grave."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 Port Charles Police Department 10AM**

Sean took a seat in the back watching Mac brief Sam and the two officers assigned to covert surveillance of the shipment. Mac hadn't done too badly with the department, Sean thought. Despite budget cutbacks and unreliable political support, the department was still going. Sure there were areas that were woefully short on manpower like street beats and public relations. But, every officer in the department believed in themselves and in the PCPD. Mac had retained and nurtured good officers like Sam, Remy and Jardane. With the extra publicity from the extradition of Charlie Miller, everyone in the department walked a little taller.

"Remember, this is part of a bigger sting operation. Your job is to watch, report and. when called for, to make arrests in connection with the case. Any questions?"

"Yeah, chief. Arms smuggling in this territory belong to the Alcazars. Their outfit was taken over by our favorite detainee Jason Morgan neat as you please." said Lieutenant Paul Dixon. "If Morgan shows up, we arrest him? He'll be out in a matter of hours."

"If Morgan is involved, we arrest him. That's our job. We can't worry about what MIGHT happen and forget to do our jobs the right way, right now." said Mac. "We haven't run too many sting operations. I want to make sure that you three are absolutely clear on protocol."

The three officers nodded.

"Last night was Dullsville. Tonight may be different so keep your eyes and ears open. That cargo has to be offloaded sometime and tonight may be it." said Mac. "Who's next on rotation?"

"I am." said Dixon.

"Ok, get back out there. Call in if you see anything happening."

Dixon left the office. Lucky Spencer took the open door as an invitation.

"Hey, Mac, can I get a moment?" asked Lucky.

"Give me a minute." said Mac motioning Lucky to come in and take a seat. "Sam, Fred good luck tonight. Any developments call me ASAP."

Sam and Fred exited the office. Sean turned his attention back to the computer.

"What's up, Lucky?" said Mac. "You have that arson case don't you? Progress?"

"Um, no. I mean yes on the case and nothing on progress." said Lucky. He eyed Sean intent on his console. "Ah, I wanted to brief you on the mystery patient case."

"That's been dropped." said Mac.

"I know but ... but there are circumstances that haven't been considered I think. There are too many unanswered questions."

"Go on."

"After Alexis signed responsibility for the patient, he disappeared. Really disappeared. I haven't found traces of one Ivan Desa outside of a lease on a sublet studio apartment in Rochester. He hasn't been back to the apartment since his hospitalization. He's got a social security number but no record of employment. His drivers license is only a few months old. Desa is about thirty years old. He couldn't not have a trail somewhere." said Lucky. "I've been reading up on terrorist tactics and this is one of them. They send in operatives under fake or assumed identities. Once inside they drop that identity and take on a new one. They build the new identity into a real one with family, friends and roots in the community. Desa might be a 'sleeper' waiting and waiting until he's activated."

"No body, no evidence. Just a lot of assumptions."

"I talked with Nikolas to verify Desa's employment. Nada. Zip. Never heard of him. Alfred, the Cassadine major domo, says the same thing. Alexis says that Desa was only on payroll for a month then left disgruntled. I hounded her until she finally admitted that she spoke for Desa's employment as a favor to Helena. A favor." said Lucky. "Helena doesn't ask for favors. If she did, it had to be really important."

"It's the Cassadines covering their tracks."

"Yes. Or preparing for something new. When does Helena ask for favors? It's usually the other way around."

"What point are you trying to make, Lucky?"

"There seems to be a lot of foreign-related stuff going on. Sam's team is shorthanded on this. I want to help."

"Ask Sam."

"I did and she shot me down." said Lucky. "So, like Mohammed coming to the mountain, here I am."

"What do you want to do exactly? You want off the arson case?"

"I can handle the arson case just fine. I want in on Sam's team." said Lucky. "I don't care what i do. I just want in. The DNA results came back inconclusive from the apartment sweep, right? Okay, let me reopen the investigation on the only lead we have - the apartment. Or ... or let me do some analysis. I'm the best in the department on the computer."

"Lucky, you'll be working twelve to sixteen hour days if you want to do all those things." said Mac. "You need time for your family."

"I'll be honest with you, Mac. Home life isn't very welcoming right now. I need to be busy." Lucky glanced at Sean. "Or, if Mr. Donely needs an extra hand. I'm open."

Mac stood up and rounded his desk. "I'll talk to Sam. I like the idea of you doing more. You need a challenge. I get that. I'll talk to Sam. All right?"

"Ok. Thanks." Lucky left the office.

"Relentless and persuasive." said Sean. "Too bad Robert doesn't want any Spencers near this operation."

"Lucky's a good cop but he needs to be challenged to get better." said Mac. "Anything with the Cassadines sets him twitching and sniffing after them."

"Really? Still the Ice Princess business?"

"Yes and no. Over ten years ago, Lucky was kidnapped by Faison. It was set up so that we believed Lucky had died in a fire."

"Faison? He came back here?"

"He didn't exactly declare himself and spring to life in the open. He assumed the identity of a high stakes broker called Herr Peter Krieg. Faison wormed his way into Luke's life becoming his business partner." explained Mac. "That was a prelude to Faison revealing that he knew Lucky was alive."

"But he was here?! No one told me?! I don't remember seeing anything about him on the crime bulletins."

"Interpol gave me a tape of a phone conversation. I was convinced it was Faison but got talked out of it. Until he kidnapped Felicia."

"Felicia?! What ... what does this have to do with the Cassadines?" asked Sean visibly getting more upset with every word out of Mac's mouth.

"I never had definite proof but I believe Faison and Helena were working together back then."

Sean shrugged on his coat and handed Mac his coat. "We're going out to lunch. And you are going to tell me EVERYTHING about Faison's last visit to Port Charles. Everything, Mac."

"It's old news, Sean."

"Not to me." said Sean insistently. "Anna and Robert have put on blinders where Faison is concerned because of Andrew. But I have never trusted Cesar Faison and I'm not about to start now."

Mac buttoned his coat. "You suspect Faison is behind this? Andrew said he isn't and if -"

"Sometimes, it's best to step back and look at the big picture. This connection between Faison and Helena is a new angle. It's too late in our operation to introduce new angles."

"All right. Then let's get over to the theater and fill in Robbie and Anna."

"No. Not yet. Robert doesn't need the stress." Sean said. "Tell me first. Maybe it's nothing we need to bother them about. Maybe i'm just being paranoid."

###

**General Hospital Synaptic Research Lab 10:30 AM**

Maria made slow work of the beakers and other lab paraphrenalia that needed washing. On Frank's orders, she had volunteered for the lone vacancy posted for the lab - a part-time volunteer to assist in general tasks and cleanup. As she worked, Maria watched Robin Scorpio's every move.

The morning had been spent orienting the two new research assistants to the lab and the project as a whole. Robin's enthusiasm and knowledge of her subject was genuine. She had made her presentation in the lab and Maria had been allowed to listen in. As she learned more about the project and about Robin herself, Maria could feel her resolve crumbling.

Questions that she had pushed to the back of her mind came to the forefront again. Why was Dr. Scorpio a target? Her research wasn't some frivolous waste. Instead, it could reap rewards untold for those suffering from nerve or spinal damage. As a person, Maria hadn't found anything objectionable about Robin. So, why was she and her family targets? Could revenge for something that happened decades ago be the actual reason? What would be the point?

No matter her personal feelings, Maria was under orders. Each day, Frank grew more insistent that they carry out the delivery by any method that presented itself. Neither Frank or D99 tolerated failure. That was a maxim drummed into the heads of every operative. Failure was not an option.

"Get the job done and get out," muttered Maria.

"What was that, Maria?" asked Robin. She stood by the counter pouring coffee into her mug.

"Wondering if you had anything else for me to do."

"You haven't stopped working since you got here." replied Robin. She took her coffee black noted Maria.

"I like to keep busy."

Robin was about to respond but she was called away by one of the assistants. She left her mug cooling on the counter.

Maria palmed the packet of Compound X. She emptied the packet surreptitiously into Robin's mug. The powder dissolved on contact. "Now, we wait."

###

**Green Pearl Cooperative Dock 11 AM**

Leading Hestia on her leash, Genji Legard strolled to the end of the long dock. Taking their assigned positions along both sides of the dock, his four person team were moving and working in familiar synchronicity. Bundled in a variety of winter coats and uniforms, no one could mistake his team for a security team at least not on the surface - two uniformed workers affixing wood boards to the dock, one man walking his dog, a young woman taking pictures of the river and a worker stacking crates.

Genji scanned the river for the first signs of the incoming Kestrel. Genji turned around and checked the path from the dock to the warehouse. As expected, the path was clear of potential obstacles and gawking bystanders. The Kwon family ran an efficient and discreet operation. Workers wandered in and out of the warehouse keeping their eyes and curiosity to themselves.

Genji took out his IPhone and called Control. "Debussy status. We are green."

A pleasantly musical female voice responded. "Confirmed, Debussy."

"Any word on a late Christmas?" asked Genji. "I'm looking for a Bach recording."

"The Gershwin and Copland elves are very busy." replied Lorraine Trimble the day's communications boss otherwise referred to as Control. "I've heard that the Bach disc is majestic."

Genji smiled. He gave his team a signal signifying that the arms shipment had been identified and a copy being fabricated. Nestor's team stationed at the Majestic was on standby awaiting their hand off. Operation Houdini was well started.

Behind him came the sound of clicking heels on wood followed by a perky greeting. "Isn't it a glorious morning? Am I late?"

Genji turned and smiled. He couldn't help but smile at the bubbling enthusiasm generated by Maxie Jones. Had her reserved and subdued parents ever been like that he wondered. "Good morning, Maxie. You are on time."

"Question. Am I allowed in a professional capacity to take pictures?" asked Maxie.

"For your magazine, certainly. However, be sure that none of our people are in the picture and no references are to be made in print. And, do not include Ms. Delafield's personal security in picture or print."

"Our people?" asked Maxie.

Genji leaned his head towards his team.

"They're ours? Undercover, right." said Maxie. "Just how many people are IN the, uh, company?"

"The number of officers shifts according to the mission and location. You just need to know who the senior and lead officers are. Have you studied the current organizational chart?"

"My brain hurts with all the studying. My IPhone is practically pasted to my hand every spare moment I have. If Simon had been my teacher in high school, I might have learned more." admitted Maxie. "The Senior Officers are you, Salim, Lars and Simms. The Lead Officers are Shane, Nestor, Lorraine and Edgar."

Genji liked teaching and he sensed a ready pupil in Maxie. Robert had a tendency to throw people into the deep end of the pool to see if they would swim or not. Maxie was a swimmer. Perhaps not the strongest but not lacking in drive and talent. However, her potential needed to be directed. He decided a casual tutorial session could fill the time while they waited for the Kestrel. "And what are the duties of the Lead Officers?"

"The Lead Officers organize and lead tactical teams formed according to the requirements of the mission. An LO reports to an Senior Officer." said Maxie. "Each LO and team has an assigned codename. Yours is Debussy, for example."

"When are code names used?"

"When an operation is underway and in public."

"Good. And the Senior Officers, do we lay about drinking and gambling all day?"

That got a laugh out of Maxie. "The SO are fully accountable for each and every mission. They define the tactics and plans required to execute the strategic objective. An SO has oversight and authority on one or more teams as needed. An SO can lead a team."

Hestia woofed. The Kestrel was fast approaching. Genji brought his binoculars to his eyes. He saw the Kestrel descend closer to the water as her hydrofoils were deactivated. His view moved upward to check the maritime flags. He saw a yellow flag and a smaller black and white checked windsock. The yellow was a standard maritime flag that meant all was well with the vessel.

The checked windsock was a signal proprietary to Trident Security Management. It identified the vessel as theirs and re-confirmed that all was well. Without the windsock prominently displayed, the Kestrel would not be allowed to dock. Genji signalled his team that hand off was imminent.

In a few minutes, the Kestrel's gangplank was extended out onto the dock. Salim came down and greeted Genji and Maxie.

"You made good time." said Genji.

"The wind was behind us. How are things here?" asked Salim.

"We're having a late Christmas. The elves are busy." answered Maxie. "Did I get that right?"

Salim nodded in approval and understanding. King appeared on the deck. Self-consciously he straightened his suit and took a few deep breaths. With measured steps he walked down the gangplank.

"King, welcome to Port Charles," said Genji.

King shook his hand. "Good to see you, Monsier Legard. It has been many years since I left here. I'm sure much has changed."

"I'm sure it has." said Genji. "May I introduce Ms. Maxie Jones, our public liasson."

"Jones?" King peered closely at Maxie. "Are you Frisco's daughter? There is a resemblance."

"Yes." said Maxie. "You know my real father?"

"And your mother. Frisco was one of my mentors." said King.

"Good for you." said Maxie evenly.

"King, I shall leave you in good hands." began Salim.

"I assumed that your security team would accompany us." King had observed the Kestrel's captain and crew during their short trip. Their skill and discipline had been impressive.

"No. I must return home but, rest assured, I shall see you later." Salim ascended the gangplank. Katherine and the rest of the Parador party began to disembark.

King surveyed the dock and found it curiously empty of the expected security personnel, press, fans or curious onlookers. He saw a few workers and a woman taking pictures. "It is a good thing I brought personnel with me. Are you short handed?"

"Hardly. My team is on the dock. Look more closely, King." Genji extended his hand to Katherine. "Katherine, you made it in one piece. Salim had orders to avoid big waves."

Katherine hugged the slight Eurasian man. "Genji, you haven't changed! It's been five years and you look the same. What's your secret?"

"I'm kept busy. No time to worry about gray hairs." said Genji. "Katherine Delafield, may I introduce you to Ms. Maxie Jones."

Katherine grasped Maxie's shoulders. "I held you in my arms days after you were born. Now, you're all grown up!"

"You did?!"

"Yes I did. Felicia was radiant and Frisco was ready to burst with happiness."

"Were they? Hmm, well, times change." said Maxie. She changed the subject. "I'm to be your public and press liasson, Ms. Delafield. Whatever you need let me know."

"I will, Maxie. And, please, call me Katherine." Katherine was puzzled over Maxie's firm dismissal of her parents but said nothing further on the topic. She made a note to ask Anna about it later. "Where are Anna and Robert?"

Your arrival needed to be as under the radar as possible. As they have recently made the headlines, the press is keeping an eye on them. They are awaiting you at our next stop." said Genji. "If you would follow me please."

Genji led the way down the dock, into the DigiMaze warehouse. In the rear of the warehouse in a secluded office, Genji opened a panel on the wall revealing a series of steps leading downward. Flashlights were distributed to each of them. Instructing Hestia to "Go Majestic," Genji let the dog lead the way. Down and down they went into the dim caverns.

* * *

A/N: The Lucky Spencer in my head is a hybrid of JJ and GV. If the char seems OOC from nuGH that is the reason why. Most of the chars in Lie are the earlier versions i.e. pre-character assassinations. In cases where the chars did get assassinated, well, I try for a more plausible version based on where I think the char would be in current time.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 General Hospital Synaptic Research Lab 10:30 AM**

In her office, Robin held her arms straight up and stretched. She rolled her neck to ease the tension a little. On her desk was a stack of patient files to close out. She was going through each one, making notations and, in the majority of cases, assigning the patient to a new doctor.

"Doctor Scorpio, you forgot your coffee on the counter." said Maria holding the mug in one hand and pushing a trolley with the other. She placed it on Robin's desk. "And here are some files just delivered for you."

"Thanks, Maria. I asked the archives for some old patient files that may be related to the research we're doing." Robin eyed the stack of folders on the trolley and pursed her lips. "A bit more than I thought they'd give me."

"It's important research." said Maria. "You should drink your coffee before it gets cold."

"Maybe it already is," Robin took a sip. "Nope. Still warm." She took another sip.

"Coffee is best when it's hot I think." Maria pushed the trolley further into the room. "Where should I put these files?"

Robin gestured somewhat absently at the bookshelf. "Make room somewhere. I'm going to need another bookshelf and a file cabinet."

Maria moved towards the bookshelf. The shelves were either full of pictures or books. She had to find some way to keep Robin talking and drinking the coffee. Her eyes traveled from a picture of Robin with her parents to one of Robin and Patrick and then to a picture of Emma held in Patrick's arms. "Your parents?"

"Yes." Robin drank a bit more of the coffee Maria noted.

"You look like your mother."

Robin smiled. "Everyone says that but I'm more like my father on the inside."

As she began to empty a shelf by moving pictures to a higher shelf, Maria thought back on the research she had done at the library. Maria had unearthed more information on Robert Scorpio than on Anna Devane. "Scorpio is not a ... a common name. You must be related to the Commissioner, yes?"

"My uncle." A beeping alarm sounded. Robin picked up her IPhone. "Med time." She opened a drawer and took out a small plastic bag with an assortment of pills.

While she transferred folders from the trolley to the bookshelf, Maria watched Robin out of the corner of her eye. Robin downed the pills in two tries following each the rest of the coffee and some water from a glass on her desk. Maria wondered why the doctor had so many pills to take.

Robin rose and said. "Will you be needing the trolley, Maria?"

"No, I don't need it." Maria watched Robin for the signs that Frank had told her would be evident once the subject was under the full influence of Compound X.

Robin grabbed a handful of current patient files that she had signed off on. "I need to take a walk and I might as well take these downstairs." She placed the folders in the now empty trolley.

"I'll take the trolley down. You should rest, Doctor Scorpio."

Robin quickly deduced where Maria's sudden concern may have come from. "The pills! Don't worry. I'm fine. I have HIV and I just took my drug cocktail."

"I didn't know. I don't know what to say." said Maria in genuine shock. That piece of information had not appeared in her research.

Robin said kindly. "You don't have to say anything. It's just another part of my life but it's not my entire life."

Maria's gaze turned to the pictures on the shelf and she shook her head. "You have much to love in your life. That is not what I want to say but -"

"I understand." replied Robin.

"Love of and from family is very important."

"Yes. Family." Robin looked at each picture fondly.

"You have accomplished much in your life." A part of Maria's mind put more pieces together. Despite the disappearance of her parents and HIV, Robin had become what she was - a mother, a wife, a doctor. "And now this research."

"I want to learn as much as possible about our research. We may not devise a cure, but we may come up with something that the next research team can benefit from. That's what I'm hoping for anyway." Robin's IPhone beeped again. She looked at the display. "I have to be somewhere." Robin blinked a few times and looked more closely at the display.

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything seemed blurry for a second. It's okay now."

Blurry vision was one of the symptoms Maria was to look for. "You should sit down."

"I'm fine really." Robin stacked more folders on the trolley. "I need to get these downstairs and get to the, um, my appointment."

"I am off shift now. We can go together." Maria did not wait for reply. She began to push the trolley out the door. Robin followed her into the elevator.

Maria was confused. Robin was obviously under the influence of the compound but her reactions were unpredictable. In the elevator, Maria decided another test was needed before she could be sure of the compound's effect. "Family is so important. I wish my parents lived near. Do your parents live in Port Charles?"

"No. After traveling the world over, they've finally decided to settle down. They live out of town at a ... a ... " Robin seemed at a loss for words. "They live ... close enough to visit." Robin hand touched her right temple. "Oh, great, I feel a migraine coming."

The elevator slowed. The doors would open at any second. Maria made a quick decision. "Dr. Scorpio. remember, you are alone in this elevator. No one is with you. We never talked about anything. Do you understand? Nod your head."

Robin nodded. The elevator doors opened. Maria exited as rapidly as she could. She did not stop walking until she was some blocks away from the hospital. She took out her phone and contacted Frank. Breathlessly she reported. "Delivery made but control aborted."

"What happened?" asked Frank.

"I put the packet in her coffee. I made sure she drank it all. I watched. Her reactions were not what I expected."

"Explain."

"Most questions she answered willingly. Other questions were not. I could tell that she was consciously or subconsciously not allowing herself to answer or include information."

"Are you sure you used enough?"

"I emptied the packet." Maria repeated. She conveniently forgot that she had given half of the original packet to Hans Reinhardt leaving her with only a quarter dose of Compound X. She wasn't about to admit her duplicity now. "Frank, she has HIV. She drank many many pills at the same time as the coffee. Maybe a ... a bad interaction."

"Maybe." said Frank. "Return to the apartment. Get some rest. I'll take over surveillance."

###

Had Maria stayed a little longer she may have witnessed the full effect of Compound X on the target Robin Scorpio-Drake. Robin pushed the little trolley towards the third floor Hub. Patrick, Matt and Liz were having a spirited discussion.

"Liz, I'm done with these. Most I've assigned to Dr. Morris. The cases that are still in the diagnostic stage I've assigned to Dr. Parhatta." said Robin.

"Okay, I'll see that they get where they're going." said Liz.

"Hi, honey," Patrick gave Robin a quick kiss. "I didn't think you'd come out of the lab all day."

"We have an appointment, remember? Besides, you need a break, too."

"Appointment?" asked Patrick.

"Katherine is here." said Robin. "I haven't seen her in forever."

"Right. Katherine Delafield." Patrick preened a little. "What do you think? Am I dressed appropriately for meeting a world class pianist?"

"She'll love you. Don't worry."

"Katherine Delafield? The paper said she's arriving early tomorrow." said Matt.

"If that is what the papers said, then it must be true." said Robin. "But in this case, it's not totally accurate."

"Got it. It's an inside the family kind of secret." said Matt.

"Hey! You're in the family. You want to come meet her?" said Robin.

"I ... I don't know. Where?" asked Matt.

"The Majestic." said Robin consulting her IPhone which was now showing Katherine's arrival at the dock.

"We need to head off now." said Patrick.

"Hey, since you're going there. Can you do me a favor?" asked Matt. "I need an application for the part-time radio DJ position. Get me one."

"Radio DJ? asked Patrick all his brows up high in astonishment.

"Yeah! During college, I worked at the campus radio station. I was the legendary Mix Master Matt aka Triple M." said Matt.

Liz, Patrick and Robin hooted and laughed.

"I wasn't half bad if I do say myself." said Matt. "So get me an application, okay?"

"You're serious about this?" asked Patrick.

"I wouldn't be asking for an application if I wasn't would I?" said Matt with a hint of defiance in his voice. "What, you think I'll stink it up?"

"No, of course not. I'm just surprised that's all." said Patrick.

"Matt, I think it's a great idea." said Robin.

"What about your hours here? I don't want you to cut corners here." said Patrick.

"That's not going to happen." Matt assured Patrick.

"You're a doctor first, remember."

"This doctor needs a hobby. One that I'm actually good at." said Matt.

"Just don't get all obsessed about it." added Patrick.

"It would an improvement on what social life I do have. Women love DJ personalities."

"I knew there had to an male agenda some-" Robin didn't finish. Mid-word, she crumpled to the floor. Beside her, Patrick caught her just in time.

"Robin?! Sweetheart?!" asked Patrick. With practiced hands, he checked on pulse and temperature.

"Gurney!" yelled Matt. An alert orderly wheeled a gurney to the Hub.

Patrick swept Robin up in his arms and laid her gently on the gurney. "Robin?! Wake up!" Patrick shone his flashlight into her eyes checking for dilation. Her pupils were slightly enlarged he noticed.

As if in response to the light, Robin began to stir. She groaned then opened her eyes. "Did I just faint?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." said Patrick worriedly. He gently restrained Robin from sitting up fully.

"It felt like a faint. I feel fine now." said Robin. "Let's go see Katherine."

"Uh, uh. I want you to stay where you are. Lie down." Patrick looked expectantly at his wife.

Robin relaxed on the gurney. She saw the expression on her husband's face. "What?"

"I'm waiting."

"For?"

"Your objections."

"Why would I object. You told me to lie down and that's what I'm doing." said Robin.

"And I don't believe you for one minuite." said Patrick. "If I turn my back you'll be off that gurney in a flash."

"Patrick, you told me to lie down. I did that. What else do you want me to do?"

Patrick felt Robin's forehead. "No temperature. Pulse is within acceptable parameters. There is the slight dilation. Stay there while I order a blood test."

"Okay." said Robin meekly.

"Okay? Just okay?" asked Patrick warily. "No additional diatribes or insults?"

"No." replied Robin. "Stop worrying, honey, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Music to my ears just not in this context." said Patrick.

"Patrick, room 318 is open." said Liz.

"Thanks! We'll be in there." Patrick and Matt pushed the gurney and Robin to Room 318. Patrick carried Robin onto the made bed. "You'll be more comfortable there."

"I'm thirsty." said Robin.

"I'll go get some juice and water." said Matt. He left the room.

Patrick did another quick check of pulse, temperature and eyes. Then he took her blood pressure. All normal save for the eye dilation which was now at full dilation. "Honey, what time did you have breakfast?"

"Family breakfast as usual. Then I had a bowl of cereal at about nine." answered Robin.

"Ok, so it's can't be low blood sugar. I know it's not your time of the month." Patrick fiddled with the blanket covering Robin. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen? Out of routine for you?"

Matt returned with drinks which he placed on the rolling bed table. "Here you are - orange juice and H2O."

"Out of the ordinary? I rode Betsy down here."

"Betsy?"

"My baby. My Harley." said Robin.

"Robin has a hog?" asked Matt surprised.

"You rode that thing in ... in January?! The road conditions are lousy and -"

WIth some of her usual fire, Robin shot back. "The roads were clear and dry, Patrick. Besides, I won."

"Won what?"

"The road race." explained Robin. "It was more a dash actually. The road from the house to the highway is only four miles. Not really race length."

"What idiots would race in this weather? You could have all been killed!"

"Don't be silly. Dad and Andrew are qualified for defensive and high speed driving in all weather conditions. And, Giles, well, it's Giles. The Master." said Robin. She drank most of the orange juice.

"The Master? You're calling him that now?" said an exasperated Patrick.

"Giles? He's that serious dude always hanging around by the old guy, right? At the dinner?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. He's Robin's sparring partner. He's really good but not as good as Anna." explained Patrick. "And, Matt, that old dude, Jacques, trust me on this, never get on his bad side."

"Why not? Is he another badass superspy?" asked Matt.

"I don't what he is but just trust me on that."

"Giles Neuhaus, world champion in Formula One and world rallies. Look him up." Robin giggled. "But I beat him."

"How?" asked Patrick intrigued despite his simmering outrage.

"I slipstreamed behind Andrew while he passed Dad. They were too busy with their mano-a-mano duel to pay attention to me. Then I put Betsy to full throttle and passed Andrew." Robin's eyes, still dilated, shone with excitement. "God, it felt so good!"

"And Giles?"

"Well, I knew that he wouldn't be able to resist a contest. He was behind all of us. He passed Dad. Andrew managed to delay him. Then Giles passed Andrew but by that time I had too much of a lead. And I kept the speed up to make sure."

"My wife the racer. My brother a DJ. What next, Lord?"

"Do you want me to stop riding Betsy? I'll sell her. Just tell me what you want me to do." said Robin taking hold of Patrick's hand.

"No. I know how much you enjoy it. Just ... just be more careful, okay?"

"Right. More careful. Check." said Robin. "Anything else?"

"While we wait for the test results, I want you to rest. Sleep if you can." instructed Patrick as he lovingly stroked Robin's hair.

"You worried about something specific?" asked Matt. "You have that look."

"She's been driving herself hard this last month. Normal people would call her schedule overload and overkill."

"Robin can handle it." said Matt.

"I know I need to handle things better. Go with the flow."

Matt snorted. "You?! I don't think so."

"I can, too. I just need more practice. It's a change in mindset. It's not impossible." said Patrick. "Robin, I'll call -" He looked down and saw Robin was already asleep. "A nap is just what you need, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead then left the room with Matt.

###

Trudging towards the apartment, Maria had plenty of time to think. She went over her choices over and over. No single one was entirely appealing. The consequences of each were substantial. She stopped at convenience store and used its payphone.

"Hans, when can you get me out?" she said hurriedly.

"Stay calm. What has happened?"

"I delivered the package. I don't believe the compound works as ... as advertised." said Maria.

"I see." said Hans.

"I feel this operation will fail. And you said you could get me out when I was ready. I'm ready." Maria repeated. "I'm ready now."

"Meet me at the usual place at eight tonight. We will discuss this further."

"Are you going back on our agreement?"

"No. I only desire a better understanding of the problems." said Hans. "I shall begin making arrangements to get you out."

Maria sighed. "Thank you, Hans."

Maria's tension increased with each step closer to the apartment. Frank would not be pleased. She would have to be convincing. Could she be convincing enough for him? She would have to be. Maria put all thoughts of Hans in the deepest recesses of her mind. One of the first things she had learned was to compartamentalize problems and situations. Put them in to boxes, said the long ago voice of her trainer, take them out only when you feel you are ready to deal with it.

She had no choice but to wait on Hans. Right now, she had to focus on Frank and how best to play the game without tipping her hand.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 Majestic Theater Noon**

Anna bent over the desk studying the diagram, maps and timetables spread out on the table in the Writers Room. From behind her, Robert wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked over her shoulder placing one hand flat on the table.

"Any inspiration coming to mind, luv?" asked Robert.

"There's too many warehouses to check out. I need to narrow it down to just the possible ones." The charts in front of her showed the location of all the empty warehouses on the waterfront. They were color-coded for availability and space. A few Xs marked warehouses that their research had shown to be Alcazar-owned properties.

"What does gut instinct tell you?"

"That they won't stray too far from where the Arcturus is docked. It's too valuable a shipment to risk being out in the open for too long so I think they would want their transfer time to be as short as possible." Said Anna. "Secondly, the size of the shipment is awkward. Third, it's not packed to be inconspicuous. They should have put them inside shipping crates and made them a bit more anonymous."

"But they didn't."

"Which leads me to believe that they are confident that they didn't need to, or Rosales' people were in a hurry during the loading." Said Anna. "Either way the shipment is here and it's now our problem."

"What conclusions have you reached, team leader?"

"The same ones you've reached." Anna drew a circle around a series of warehouses marked with Xs. "The odds are in favor of their use of the Alcazar warehouses. There are three empty ones right now. But one warehouse is conveniently set the furthest away from the rest. They'll want a measure of privacy for the transaction and pickup." She pointed at a warehouse labeled with a number eleven. "Warehouse number eleven. They'll use that."

"Knock, knock, knock!" came a feminine voice at the door.

"Katherine!" Robert enfolded Katherine in a delighted and heartfelt hug. Anna followed suit.

"I have missed you guys so much!" said Katherine. "There is so much to catch up on."

"I know. Where do we start?" asked Anna laughing.

King entered the room and was quickly embraced by Robert. "King, mate, how are you? I see you've been taking good care of our lady here."

"She is a continuing trial to me, Robert," King replied. "Always a trial."

"Anna, you remember King, don't you?"

Anna looked at King from his toes to his head. He had grown into a fine looking young man. "Of course I do. Come here, you." Anna stood on tiptoe to give King a hug.

King laughed. "Now, I am bending to you, Anna."

"Robin is going to expire when she sees you."

"Where is Robin?" asked Katherine.

"The doctors Drake are on their way here." Said a beaming Robert.

"Doctors?"

Anna smiled. "Robin's a neurologist and her husband Patrick is a neurosurgeon."

"And we have a grandchild named Emma. I dare you to find a cuter baby." Added Robert.

"Wow! I demand pictures." Said Katherine.

"Anna, do the honors please." Said Robert. "I want to check out King's security detail and fill them in on plans while we wait for Robin."

Katherine meandered towards the couch while Anna hunted for the elusive photo album on Robert's desk. Katherine saw the diagrams littering the table.

"Hmm, the operation, I take it?"

"Yes." Anna rifled through all the drawers.

"Robert had said we referring to you two. Does that mean you're together?" asked Katherine sitting on the couch.

Anna shrugged. "Yes and no. It's confusing."

"You and Robert seemed rather cozy when I came in."

Bringing the album with her, Anna sat down next to Katherine and struggled to explain the situation to Katherine. "We can't just pick up where we left off. We've been apart for so long. Rebuilt our lives without the other. But we can't beat each other constantly over the past. Or deny what's there either."

"You're together but not TOGETHER?"

"In essence, yes." Anna admitted. "We'll talk at the house later. It's complicated. "

"What isn't between you two." Katherine opened the album where a picture of a grinning Emma greeted her. "She's adorable!"

"Katherine, sweetheart! It's been postively ages!" cried Tiffany arms outstretched as she entered the room.

"Tiffany!" Katherine rose to her feet. "You haven't changed!"

"Yeah and pigs fly!" said Tiffany. "Sean called. He and Mac will be here in a few minutes. You look marvelous!"

###

**General Hospital 12:30PM**

Patrick sauntered into Room 318 an hour later. The bed was empty. The room showed no signs of Robin.

Slam! The bathroom door opened wide and loudly.

"I am so late!" Robin furiously ran a brush through her hair. She spied Patrick entering. "And, YOU are not dressed. Where's your blazer and tie?"

"Hello to you, too, honey," teased Patrick. "You said this was fine." He motioned to his normal attire - blue linen shirt, no tie and dark pants.

"No, that is not fine. Not for meeting Katherine. There's that navy blue suit in your office closet. Get into that." Robin examined herself critically in the small room mirror. "I look hopeless but I am lovable."

"That you are, wife, and you are getting back into bed." Said Patrick to his whirling dervish of a wife. "I just got the blood work results here and -"

"It shows that I'm fine. It was a simple fainting spell." Robin finished for him.

"It shows no abnormalities but still you need to take it easy. You've been non-stop the last few weeks. Let me check your eyes."

Robin stood still as Patrick flashed his light over her eyes. They were no longer dilated. Her Iphone began to ring. Robin looked at the display. "They're at the theater already. Come on! You have ten minutes to get dressed."

Patrick threw up his hands into the air in surrender. "Fine. But if you feel any lightheadedness or weakness, you are right back here."

"Whatever! Let's go get you dressed!" Robin took Patrick by the hand and dragged him to the elevator.

###

**O'Malley's Irish Pub 12:30PM**

Mac and Sean rose from their barstools.

"I think we need to tell Robbie and Anna about our suspicions." Mac insisted putting on his coat.

"Mac, it's all assumptions right now. Let me do some calls and emails and then we'll see where we stand." Sean put some bills on the counter and waved at the barmen. "There might not be anything at all."

"You know there's something there or you wouldn't have dragged me here. What triggered this suspicion? Faison?"

"Faison I understand. But I don't understand the combination of Faison and Helena Cassidine. People like them are too wary to form close friendships. In general, they use people as a means to an end. If there are attachments then it's because there are advantages to both sides. Any possible connection between them makes me naturally suspicious." Sean said. "Now that I know the details I'm more inclined to think there is something there."

"I knew I should have pushed Faison harder when he came back. Maybe, we could have found Robbie sooner."

"I don't know about that Mac. Seems to me Robert was intent on not being found. You did the most you could do at the time."

"After you find what you're looking for, we tell them."

"No."

"Anna is working on the Cassadine angle. For all we know she already knows about Faison and Helena." Mac said.

"My instinct tells me to keep going with this. I've learned to trust my gut feel." Sean said. "Besides, I don't know what the situation with Faison and Robert is. Until I do, I want to tread very carefully."

"Robert implied in so many words that he and Faison had reached a truce but I don't think he's taken to Faison as a new friend. He hates him. I can see it in his eyes."

"It's Andrew I'm worried about. Anna and Robert will do anything to keep their son close." Sean and Mac made their way across the square towards the theater.

Mac fully understood where Sean's mind was going. "And you think that they would be willing to make a deal with Helena if it turns out that Helena has a hold on Faison, and indirectly that way to Andrew?"

"Robert might but not Anna. Anna will go for Helena's throat first." Sean said.

"That's a little extreme."

"Mac, you don't know what Anna is capable of. I wouldn't want to push her into a corner because she'll come out snarling and wanting to take the other guy's head off." Sean said. "This time I don't think Robert can stop her."

"This time?" asked Mac.

"Anna and Robert were and are the best team because they complement each other so well. He leads from the head and she from the heart. They may not listen to anyone else but they do listen to each other. That's been the control keeping each one on balance. But Anna's weakness has always been her heart." Sean explained. "Her emotions give her convictions the strength they have and they make her vulnerable, too. Her family means so much to her. I don't think any of us know how much. She will do anything to protect what is hers including stepping outside of the law."

"Robert has turned a blind eye to that I've heard as long as she doesn't go too far." Mac said.

"In the past, he's had to keep her from going too far. But, Mac, now is not then. Robert's liable to lead Anna in crossing the line. I want to prevent that possibility, Mac."

"Sean, they'll stop before things get out of hand."

"Will they? You really think that based on what we've been told and what we've seen? No one creates a fortress and an army and expects to not use them. No one practices deadly hand to hand combat every day and expects not to use it when necessary. You know I'm right. I've never seen them pull out all the stops like they're doing now. The more I learn about how the companies were created, the more I can see a grand design for a longer gameplan. It's impressive and terrifying."

"Terrifying?"

"Point those two along the same course with the same goals, sufficient resources and stand back. That's one train that may prove impossible to stop or side track." Sean said. "I think that's the goal they have in mind."

Mac laughed. "And, what's next on their agenda, world domination?"

"There's a fine line between the good guys and the bad guys. I know. I've danced and crossed that line myself." Sean said. "It's the ultimate rush to be smack on that line. Robert and Anna are skirting closer and closer to that edge."

They met Andrew with Emma warmly bundled in her carrier coming across from DigiMaze. Together, they entered the Majestic.

###

**Majestic Theater 1PM**

A grand piano was placed center stage. The orchestra pit was set up for the string ensemble and jazz/rock band that would accompany Katherine and Brook Lyn Ashton's performances. Sitting at the piano, Katherine played a short piece of Chopin testing the acoustics of the space.

"This is like Carnegie Hall. The sound just envelopes you like a velvet blanket. The tones are heavy and light at the same time. And you don't even need microphones for amplification." Said Katherine critically reviewing the venue.

"So, you like it?" asked Robert. He glanced down the center aisle where Nestor was briefing King and his detail on the theater's layout - entrances and exits to watch, security camera locations and the like.

"It's amazing. I love it." Said Katherine. "To think this place has been sitting here all this time."

"It's a classic for sure." Robert said. "Just like you, ducks."

"So, what's the story with you and Anna?" asked Katherine. "I understand you're together but not really."

"That's a good description of things. I'm going with the flow. I'm letting her work through her issues. Whatever they are." Robert said.

"Issues?"

"Something is going on with her but she won't tell me. And we don't have time right now to deal with us." Robert's fingers tapped an impatient beat on the piano. "The minute this caper is done. I'm going to lock us in a room and not let her out until we've settled things properly."

"I don't think Anna likes confined spaces or being manipulated into a decision."

"We want the same things. We're just disagreeing on the timing. I want to narrow the timeline to something in months instead of years." Explained Robert. "We're not getting any younger."

"Good luck then."

Robert looked sharply at her. "What did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything." Katherine switched to a Strauss waltz.

"In a pig's eye, she didn't. All women stick together."

Katherine smiled serenely and continued her piano practice.

Down the center aisle came Sean, Mac, Patrick and Robin with Andrew trailing behind. They rushed up the steps to greet Katherine.

Robin got to Katherine first nearly bowling her over. "Katherine! It's so good to see you. I can't believe it."

"I can't believe you have a baby. I remember teaching you piano and your feet barely touching the floor. Time flies." Katherine hugged Robin to her fiercely.

Robin introduced Patrick. "Katherine, this is my wonderful husband Dr. Patrick Drake. Patrick, this is Katherine one of the best influences in my life."

Much like Anna and Tiffany did on first meeting him, Katherine gave him the critical female-in-Robin's-life once over. Being a lot more confident now, he barely squirmed under her scrutiny.

"Tall, handsome, accomplished, good choice, Robin." Katherine walked around Patrick. She stopped behind him, put her hands on his shoulders and said, "The important question - does he treat you well?"

"Better than I treat him sometimes." Robin said.

"That's how it should be I think." Said Katherine finishing her walk around him. She stood in front of him and embraced. "Welcome to the family, Patrick."

Patrick flushed. "Thank you."

Katherine turned her attention to Mac and Sean. She kissed and hugged Sean. "It's like old home week!"

"Welcome back, sweetest of the sweet." Sean said. "Claudio better be treating you right."

"Oh, he is. Life's been good all around. We have two kids now." Katherine said. "Tiffany said you have a daughter."

"Annabelle. She's at school. You'll meet her later today."

Mac with Robert by his side stretched a hand towards Katherine. "Ms. Delafield, I'm Mac Scorpio, this idiot's brother."

"Whoa!" cried Katherine shaking his hand. "Two Scorpio men and brothers. Is Port Charles big enough for you both?"

"Just barely," replied Mac with a smile. He took an instant liking to Katherine.

"Someone HAS to fill me in on EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Katherine. "So much has happened."

Andrew stood apart from the crowd of wellwishers until Robert put an arm around his shoulder. Together, they approached Katherine.

"Katherine, I have the pleasure of introducing you to Andrew, my son." Said Robert. "With Anna."

"Son?" said Katherine in slackjawed amazement.

"It's a really complicated story." Said Robert sheepishly.

"I bet it is." Katherine studied Andrew for a moment as she shook his offered hand. "Andrew, a pleasure to meet you. You're sixteen, seventeen?"

"Sixteen, ma'am" answered Andrew.

"Katherine please or Aunt Katherine if you like." Katherine looked at Robert then Andrew. Robert had lived in Parador for a time after he retired from the WSB. Though she tried, she could never get the full story out of Robert about the tanker and his continued absence from Robin's life. With Andrew in front of her, some of Robert's past actions and words to her seemed to make better sense. She and Anna had a lot to talk about. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you and vice versa."

Andrew smiled shyly. "I'd l-l would like that. I know your most slavishly devoted fan. He cannot wait to meet you."

"Where is the doctor?" came King's deep voice from the center aisle. "You walk right past me!" He jogged up the steps and on to the stage.

"Oh, my god, that can't be. It just can't." Said Robin.

"What's the matter?" asked Patrick.

"King?!" Robin looked at Katherine for confirmation. Katherine nodded.

Patrick made way for the tall black man who moved like a panther. King effortlessly picked Robin up in a bear hug. "Hello, Robin. My little friend." He put her down. "And you are still little."

"And you're tall as a tree." Said a pleased and surprised Robin.

"But where is your baby? The one in the pictures."

Anna took Emma out of the carrier and presented her to Katherine and King. Emma cooed happily at all the attention showed on her like a queen accepting tribute from her subjects.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 Boarstone Haberdashery at the Megaplex**

Robert chuckled watching Andrew trying to stay still as Cyrus Macleish and his assistant fitted his son for his dinner jacket per Anna's order. Andrew was uncomfortable with strangers invading his personal space let alone touching him. This fitting was torture for him but fortunately Macleish was adept at setting his customers at ease with a joke or anecdote.

"How much longer?" Andrew asked.

"Anna was very explicit on her requirements. The fit must be flattering she said." Macleish pointed out. "Your body type and posture do wear clothes well. I believe she will be happy."

Watching Andrew, lanky and nearly as tall as he was, brought Robert's mind back to the distant past.

###

**In Sweden on the E4 highway winter 2003**

Robert focused on the road. With blowing snow and icy temperatures, the way was hazardous enough. However, a snow front was behind them and gaining. They had to reach their destination before the storm got too close.

"How far, Andrew?"

Andrew shone his flashlight over the meticulously folded map. "Four kilometers or a little less. We should see signs saying Granna soon." Andrew took a rag and wiped the mists condensing on the side windows.

With conditions so treacherous most drivers maintained a substantial following distance. For the last few miles there had been no one too close. Until now. Headlight beams shone from behind and were rapidly closing.

"We have company. Make sure you're secure, Andrew."

"Y-y-yes, sir."

To reassure himself, Robert tugged on Andrew's seat belt and as a precaution instructed Andrew to recline his seat and shift the pillow under his head to over his chest. A thick hat and scarf protected his head and neck. For the hundreth time in the last few days, Robert cursed Cesar Faison. Because of him, he was traipsing through god only knew where and, worse, putting his son in harm's way. That was inexcusable.

Robert accelerated. The other car did the same. Robert maneuvered the Audi A8 to the left lane. His shadow did the same. Robert returned to the right lane. His shadow stayed in the left lane and began to accelerate. Robert tensed. Either the car would pass or not. He placed his gun on the center console. With one hand on the steering wheel, Robert reached into the back seat and grabbed his overcoat. He laid it over Andrew's body. It was meager protection but at least it was something.

"It's going to be all right." Robert said softly. "You'll see."

"Yes, sir." Came the small voice of his eleven year old son.

The other car closed in on the left side. Suddenly, it veered to the right smashing the Audi in the left rear. Reflexibly, Robert hit the accelerator hard. His eyes strained to see markers on the highway.

In his side mirror, he saw a hand snake out of the passenger side of the other car. The hand held a gun. Robert turned the wheel hard to the left hitting the oncoming car and forcing the gunman to fall back inside the car.

A sign flashed by: Bunn Lake 2 KM

Robert moved to the left lane and sped up. The steering wheel vibrated under his palm as the wheels sought traction on the road. Inside, the car the sound of whistling wind increased to a high-pitched whine the faster they went.

"You all right, son? How do you feel?"

"Scared."

"Hold on now. Remember what we talked about if we get separated?"

"Paris. Latin Quarter. St. Germain Abbey Bookstore. Jacques or Andre Garnier."

"Tell them who you are. Tell them what happened."

"They will know who I am?"

"Yes. They have been looking for you on my behalf for many years. They will be happy to see you."

"I want to look for Papa." Andrew said with determination.

"Once you're safe. Jacques and Andre have resources that can help you." Robert said. "They helped me find you and your mother in fact."

"What ... what if they don't want to find Papa? I HAVE to find him."

"I understand but promise me you won't go looking for him on your own. Ask for help first."

"You are by yourself." Andrew noted.

"I prefer to work alone."

"So do I."

Robert sighed. He really should not have expected Andrew to be entirely biddable. "Let's fine tune the Paris plan later. For now we need to get clear and away."

A short distance away Robert spotted the turn off to Bunn Lake. He sped up then slammed the brakes while skidding toward the right side of the highway and diving headlong into the turn off. Caught by surprise, their pursuer passed by unable to stop in time to follow them.

Robert took the exit curve at breakneck speed. The back of car swerved wildly as he kept a tenuous control on the car's direction. His eyes darted to the rearview mirror more than once.

Andrew's head emerged from under Robert's heavy coat. "Are we safe now?"

"Where there's one DVX car, there's bound to be another." Robert muttered. "Sit tight."

The exit led down into a small two lane road that heralded the entrance to a lakeside resort. He steered down the snow covered road. Apparently it was a summer only resort as the main building displayed a large "Closed" sign in its window and the rest of the outbuildings looked shut for the season.

Robert removed the overcoat draped over Andrew. "There's one way in to this place it seems. Help me look for the way out."

The road wended deeper into the resort. The further they went the higher the snow drifts became. Robert slowed and activated the four wheel drive mechanism opting for traction instead of speed. Shortly they saw a sign that said "Exit."

The man and the boy looked at each other with near identical expressions of relief. They were nearly crawling as they steadily plowed through the snow but they would make it out.

Within fifteen minutes, Andrew spotted a sign. "There! It says highway exit. Left fork."

"Good. Very good." Said Robert preparing to take the left path.

Suddenly, the rear windshield shattered into an indecipherable mosaic of glass. Another bullet disintegrated the glass sending shrapnel flying. A second later the car rocked as it was hit on the driver's side door.

"Down!" Robert couldn't see another car around them. "Must be a sniper." He ducked his head and drove on. With effort, he managed the turn and seeing that the snowdrifts were lessening he disengaged all wheel drive. The wheels spun in the snow as he accelerated.

Still there were no cars around. However, snipers didn't need to be close to be effective. As long as the target was within line of sight from wherever the sniper was, the target would still be vulnerable.

Robert turned at a noise coming from behind them. It was another car closing on to the fork. Robert realized that their pursuers had used the trail Robert had forged to track their location. "Damn it all. I'm getting muddled in my old age."

He pushed the car on through to a patch of road that while still snow-covered looked like it had been plowed through. Robert sent the Audi rocketing down the road. Wind and snow blew into the car through the nonexistent rear windshield. The snowstorm they had been outrunning was finally upon them. "Andrew, help me look for a sign, a turnoff. Anything to get us off this road."

Andrew wrapped the overcoat tighter around him as protection from the biting cold. His head swiveled to the front and to the side as he peered into the dark roadside. A few minutes later he spotted something. "There! To the left a clearing in the trees. Maybe it's a road."

Robert slowed to make certain that it was a road. Barely a road really but it had to lead somewhere. He inched the car through the foliage and bushes partially obscuring the road entrance. He wanted to leave the least sign of disturbance.

It seemed to be a private road. Ramshackle fence posts appeared every few meters. Behind a copse of trees lay a low slung cottage. Its small grimy windows and unkempt state were a welcome sight to Robert. He maneuvered the Audi to the side of the cottage making it invisible from the road.

"All out. Eyes and ears open." Robert picked up his gun. Deftly he reached into the backseat for his small duffle bag.

Andrew exited the car and closed the door. He froze for a moment as the shutting of the door echoed in the still silent night. Burrowing into the overcoat, he followed Robert to the cottage.

The storm was now at its height. Snow mixed with hail pelted their heads as they made their way to the shelter of the cottage. With the blinding storm and the moonless night, pursuit would be unlikely. Their tracks were most likely already masked by new fallen snow.

Robert found the cottage door unlocked. As he opened it, dust and dirt rained upon him from the low ceiling. The front room was small. A wood stove sat like a sentry in the corner. A rickety table and chair were the only evident pieces of furniture. Though the cottage had fallen on hard times it was well built with solid walls and floor.

"It looks all right. Come in." Said Robert.

"Can I l-l-look around?" asked Andrew shrugging off the overcoat. "Find wood maybe, sir."

"Stay close and inside."

Andrew fished out his small penlight from his pocket. He turned it on. Its thin beam illuminated the dusty floor. A doorway led into another room.

"Find bedding if you can. I'll see about this stove." Robert called out.

Cautiously Andrew advanced into the other room. It was a little bigger than the other room and meant to be a kitchen. Cabinets lined one wall. A sink and another wood stove filled a corner. There was no back door. To the left, Andrew found a basic lavatory. He tried the faucet with no result forthcoming.

Andrew explored the cabinets. Inside he found some dry matches, a few empty canning jars, four motley wool blankets, some old yellowed paperback books, ratty rags, a thick coil of jute rope, a few sticks of long wax candles and the rest seemed assorted junk left by the last inhabitants. By the sink he found a bundle of kindling. In a series of trips, Andrew brought the kindling, the jars, the candles, the matches, a paperback and blankets into the other room.

Robert had cleared the stove pipe. After putting to flame some kindling and paperback pages, he had a little fire going. In the meantime, Andrew had lit a long candle then set it upright by sticking it to the bottom of the jar with a little melted wax.

"You're handy I see." Robert observed his son preparing another jar and candle.

"Basic survival techniques." Said Andrew. "The candles should help keep the inside temperature a little warmer."

"Can't hurt. Are there any more jars?"

"Three more in the other room. In the cabinet."

Robert left to retrieve the jars. Then he went outside and filled up each jar with snow. He placed all three jars on top or near the wood stove. "There. We'll have drinking water eventually."

Robert rooted through his duffel bag. He pulled out a thick sweater for himself. "Andrew, how are your clothes? Anything wet? Cold?"

"No, sir. My feet are cold though."

"Will you be calling me sir forever?" Robert rooted through his duffle bag.

"I don't know."

"Here. Put these over yours." Robert tossed a pair of socks at Andrew. "How about Robert or, maybe, Dad." He removed his wet sweater and put on the dry one over his turtleneck.

Andrew, too, was on the floor looking at something inside his ever-present backpack. "I don't k-k-know. I need to t-t-think."

Deciding not to press his son on the issue too much or too soon, Robert set to making their bed for the night. He spread out one blanket on the floor. Another he rolled as a makeshift pillow. The other two he would use to cover them both.

"No need to sit on the dirty floor. Come sit here on the blanket. It's warmer." Robert sat down on his makeshift bed and leaned against the wall.

Andrew crawled over. He didn't have far to go. It was a cramped room. He removed his shoes and put the socks on. Then he returned to his backpack and pulled out a thick zip lock bag. Inside were cash, power bars, a small key, credit cards, small pictures and a moleskin notebook.

Robert spied the small bundle of cash. "Good lord, you carry THAT with you? How much is there?"

"A thousand dollars in fifties and three hundred in pounds sterling. It's my emergency pack. I'm supposed to have it with me at all times and I do. That and my laptop. And my stamp collection." Andrew removed a powerbar and offered it to Robert. "Dinner?"

Robert took the bar gratefully. "Don't mind if I do. Thank you." He eyed the contents of Andrew's emergency kit.

Andrew removed a small bottle of water. "We can share, sir."

"You drink what you want first." Said Robert. "I have an idea. I'll show you my pictures if you show me yours."

"Fair trade. Yours first." Andrew pulled out the pictures out of his kit while Robert reached into his duffel. From the hidden lining, he removed a small album. They exchanged pictures. As Andrew flipped through the album, Robert described each one.

"That's your mother, Anna, your sister, Robin and me on our wedding day. I loved the suit and hated the hat."

"Robin looks like Anna." Andrew looked at the picture intently.

"Takes up after her mum in a lot of ways," said Robert wistfully. "They're both lookers, aren't they?'

"I don't look anything like her."

"Not in coloring but around the mouth and the chin." Robert said. "I had fair hair when I was your age. In fact, you look more like my father."

"I do?" asked Andrew turning the page.

"Uh, huh, This is Mac, my brother and your uncle. He's chief of police in Port Charles," said Robert.

"He looks like you a little."

"I'm better looking." Robert replied with a smile. "That was taken a long time ago. He's probably going gray by now."

Andrew turned the page. "More relatives?"

"No. That's me, your mum and Sean and Tiffany Donely. Two of our closest friends." Robert provided. "They know me and your mum better than we know ourselves. You can trust them."

"You have a dog?" Andrew looked at a picture of Robin with her arms around a dog.

"Well, I did. That's Friday." Commented Robert. "I suppose he's really old or dead now. He was a good dog. Do you have one?"

"We moved too much to have one." Andrew flipped the page. "One day I'm going to have lots of dogs with a big yard for them to play in. Who are these people?"

"That is Frisco and Felicia Jones with their daughter Maxie." Robert said. "Frisco and Sean are two of Robin's godparents. Frisco, Felicia and the Donelys are like family. You can trust all of them." The next picture was of Robert and Holly. "That's me and Holly, my second wife."

"You were married to Anna and Holly at the same time?" asked Andrew genuinely puzzled.

"Oh, I'd be a dead man if that were the case. Anna was my first wife. We had Robin. Then we got divorced. I met Holly. We found out that we loved each other and got married. Then she, um, died." Robert explained in the simplest way he could find. "Anna and I fell in love all over again. We got married and from that came you."

"I see. I think."

"I know it's confusing. The important thing is to know that we love you very, very much."

Andrew seemed to be processing this last declaration and didn't say much as he went through the remaining pictures. They were mostly of his parents, sister and uncle. With a sigh, he put the album down and retrieved his pictures. Compared to Robert's, Andrew's collection was meager.

"That's me when I was five or six." It was a black and white close up of a young Andrew looking sideways at the camera. A shy smile graced his lips. "I think we went to a zoo that day."

"You like zoos and animals?"

"Uh, huh. I like elephants the best."

"Why do you like elephants?"

"Because they're strong and smart. And dead useful." Andrew said. "The elephant trunk is pre-prehensile. Elephants use it like we would use our hands."

Robert mentally filed away every bit of information he was learning about Andrew. "You like useful things?"

"Yes. Why have something if you can't use it? That would be a waste." Andrew said simply.

"But sometimes you may just want something to have it. Maybe it's beautiful or you just like it."

"I like things to work, to be useful. They don't have to be beautiful."

Robert nodded. "What about stamps? Some of them are beautiful. They're not very useful."

"But they are," insisted Andrew. "Each stamp is ... is a history lesson of a time, event or place. And, stamp collecting is a good long term investment. Some of my stamps will surely grow in value over time."

Robert laughed at the echoes of Anna in Andrew's acquisitive habits and preferences. "You like collecting expensive things?"

Andrew thought for a moment. "I like quality. Things that last. If I am to spend money, I want to spend it wisely."

"What about statuettes and jewelry?"

"I don't know about statues but I like watches." Andrew pulled his sleeve up. He wore a square Tag Heuer wristwatch that seemed oversized on his slim wrist. It looked expensive and probably was. "Look, my watch has a calendar, a minute timer, a thirty second timer and it glows in the dark. Very useful."

"That's a nice present."

"Not a gift. I saved money for it. It took me two years." Andrew said the words proudly.

"I am impressed and curious. What did you do to earn it? Did you have an allowance?"

"No allowance. I charged Papa a dollar for every book he wanted me to read. Two dollars if they were outside of school prescribed reading lists. I would read the book and make a report about it to prove I had read AND understood it. I read a lot of books and I got my watch."

"I see." Robert was slowly realizing just where Andrew's precociousness came from. He had a quick and agile mind. It was a mind that Faison in his fashion had honed into the final product sitting in front of him. "You weren't forced to learn things, were you?"

Andrew shook his head. "I like learning things. Some things more than others."

"What didn't you like reading about?"

Andrew made a face of distaste. "Philosophy. Why worry about so many things? Why try to be a stoic or an agnostic or a fundamentalist? What is wrong with being you? Keep it simple I say." Andrew unwrapped his powerbar and began to eat.

"You're very wise. Simple is best." Robert replied.

"Papa says that I shall appreciate philosophy when I grow up. I don't think I shall." Andrew yawned. He showed Robert the rest of his pictures. "This is me and Salim. He has a big family. And this is the house in Mauritius. I liked that house."

Robert asked about the man conspicuous by his absence. "Faison. No picture of him?"

"Papa doesn't like pictures. And, he always said it would be d-d-dangerous for me to be seen in a photo with him." Andrew said. "I've never had a picture taken with him." Again, Andrew yawned.

"It's time for you to sleep. Take the side closer to the stove." Robert settled Andrew for the night making sure the overcoat and a blanket were snug around him. "Go to sleep. I want to take one more look around."

"Yes, sir." Andrew murmurred.

For some hours into the night, Robert watched his son sleep. Ever since finding Andrew in Mauritius and being forced to go on the run and find Faison, Robert hadn't had an opportunity to study his new son. He took the time now.

"Anna, I wish you were here." Robert whispered. "What am I going to do with our boy? How can I make things right?"

###

The proprietor of Boarstones Haberdashery stood up after pinning the last fold on Andrew's new pants. "All done," said Cyrus.

"Thank god!" exclaimed Andrew before he realized that he had insulted the kind-faced and patient Macleish. "Um, I did not mean how that sounded, Mr. Macleish. I just don't like fittings much."

"Not to worry. I remember fitting your father for his wedding to Ms. Devane. Gray morningcoat with vest and top hat. All too glad to continue with tradition."

"But I'm not getting married," said Andrew taking the last comment literally.

Robert and Macleish laughed and added. "It's a formal occasion is what I meant."

"Oh, I see." Andrew caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror. "It seems all right."

Andrew cut an impressive figure in the white dinner jacket. It showed off his height and slim wiry build. His innate confidence and presence only added to what would be a positive first impression.

"Your mother will approve." Said Robert. "Macleish, send the bill the usual way please."

"Of course. We'll deliver yours and young Mr. Grey's suits across the way to the theater early tomorrow morning. I have the commissioner's and Dr. Drake's suits as well." Macleish put some emphasis on the Andrew's assumed last name.

"The masquerade will be over tomorrow." Robert said. "I don't know whether to be relieved or worried."

"What could go wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Plenty."

"It's going to be all right, Father. You'll see." Andrew grinned. "And if not, well, we're good at improvisation."

"My tap dancing is rusty." Robert joked. "Come on. Jose Eber awaits."

Andrew whined shrugging off the jacket. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Your mother believes it needs a bit of trimming and styling. And, you know, that -"

"That mother is almost always right." Andrew finished for the both of them. Laughing they left Boarstones heading for the hair salon.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 Villa Scorpio 4:30 PM**

Thanos strolled through the loggia beside Jacques.

"Alexandra is a rare combination of intelligence, beauty and briliance. I can readily see how Dmitri values her so," said Thanos. "Anna is her twin you say?"

"Yes. However, there is another matter I wish to discuss with you," said Jacques.

"You were silent as a tomb in the car."

"I had matters to ponder. I trust you found Dmitri and Giles entertaining enough." said Jacques.

"Quite engaging. One rarely meets truly fascinating individuals."

"Now to the point. You are here as my guest, Thanos. I trust that you will remember that at all times."

"As you wish," said Thanos.

"I do. The Scorpios and their family and friends are most dear to me. They are not pawns on the board."

"Then why place them there?"

"I do not do so by choice. Fate allowed them entry into my life and they are now in a unique position to aid me in my final task."

"Helena."

"Just so."  "Even I have heard the whispers that her hold on the Cassidine family is strengthening not weakening. Such news is met neither with anticipation nor joy by any of the Families."

"The Cassadines are in disarray. Stefan's death was ... ill-timed. He had much to accomplish still," said Jacques. "Prince Nikolas is caught betwixt and between with no one to balance and counsel him." He has the Cassidine passions and I fear that they will best him one day if he is not careful."

"Or Helena finds a way to turn him into a monster in her misguided quest to mold the next true heir to Mikkos."

"I think not. I believe that Helena has adjusted her strategy. Nikolas is fodder. His only purpose is to lift the family up from a morass of debt and obligations. She gives only lip service to his doings." Jacques explained. "Helena's efforts have in recent years turned to the next generation - Nikolas' son Spencer."

Thanos sighed. "Shrewd and expedient strategy. If Helena regains the jewels, then Spencer's future prosperity, and her own, is all but assured. An advantageous marital alliance is not inconceivable. Shall you dangle the jewels before her and see which way she bites?"

"I am of two minds still. I want the jewels returned to its rightful owners but I do not want Helena to have any influence over its use." Jacques admitted. "The only solution I see is to remove Helena from the equation."

"Helena has endured banishment, assorted imprisonments and self-imposed exiles. In each instance, Helena returns with renewed motivations for revenge. Your plan will succeed, how?" asked Thanos.

"Because this time it is not Helena who shall initiate the campaign. Long ago, Robert's father opposed Mikkos and won. The Cassidines masked an assassination as a tragic accident that killed Robert's parents and fiancee. Robert had no definite proof and has not pursued the matter with true rigor."

"Until now? Is all this in the name of revenge? Revenge is a wasteful act that I have always thought beneath you."

"Not revenge. Prevention. Justice. Helena overstepped her bounds some years ago. For whatever reason, she attempted to kidnap Anna and Robert's newborn child. She failed. Recently, evidence has come to light that Helena or parties associated with her have designs upon Emma, their grandchild. Family is everything."

"I see." Thanos rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"The need to stop Helena before she implements her plan fully and the fortuitous happenstance of the jewels coming to light conspire to bring us to this unique place and moment in time."

"Aside from the Ice Princess denoument, Helena has had no contretemps with Robert Scorpio? Her motives aside I find it questionable that she would now create conflict where there was none."

"I can only surmise that she feels a window of opportunity has been opened and she perforce must act. A new child. A second chance at an enduring legacy," said Jacques. "Helena has not done anything overtly to antagonize Robert. He has let bygones be bygones. A mature attitude that has changed."

"Do not underestimate her. Helena is no shy inexperienced wallflower at the ball."

"No. Neither is she a fool." Jacques continued. "Helena is used to campaigns of manipulative malevolence weaved with malicious threads by those cuckolded into compliance, deceived into partnership or hired for pay. A vile strategem that leave her relatively unscathed in the aftermath. Direct confrontations when not under her control or instigation are not her forte. In such cases, she runs only to return on yet another day."

"She has no resources of her own. She has no choice but to run when her deceptions and lies are revealed." Thanos pointed out.

"You have made my point. To succeed against her, the engagement must be brought to her. The first salvos will be fired tomorrow. Helena can run, of course. But how can she leave the jewels behind?"

"I understand your tactics plainly," said Thanos. "I must warn you that I intend to wring every drop of entertainment from this. What happens next?"

"Everyone is nearly here. In a few minutes and with your help, I shall enlighten the soldiers with a story and set them marching."

###

Later, Jacques held court in the living room with Thanos D'Ercy seated beside him. On a low table by Thanos lay the glittering Cassidine jewels newly cleaned and inspected laying flat in their jewelry case. Around the living room sat or stood Anna, Robert, Andrew, Robin, Patrick, Mac, Sean, Tiffany, Giles, Alex and Dmitri.

"I promised Anna that I would reveal what I knew about these jewels so as to better prepare her for Helena's attack. For attack she will, not tomorrow but any day thereafter." Jacques warned. "I invited Thanos to verify the provenance and authenticity of these pieces. He will also be instrumental in my story. I ask for your indulgence for this tale is involved but much must be made known to you all if you are to deal successfully with Helena. First, Thanos, will you verify that these jewels are what we have presumed them to be?"

"Yes, these are indeed the jewels bestowed by Catherine the Great, Empress of all the Russias, to one, Count Stanis Chalyadin, a general who subdued some historically insignificant revolt in a Russian province." said Thanos. "These jewels were handed down generation to generation until Alain Cassidine's time when they disappeared. For my own reasons, I am gratified they have been found. In due time, I shall inform the other families of my findings and decision."

"To fully understand the importance of these jewels, aside from their intrinsic value, one must delve into history," said Jacques. "Thanos, how did the Chalyadins become the Cassidines?"

"It is said that the Empress was so intrigued by Stanis' methods that she assigned him more revolts to extinguish. Chalyadin was no fool. In short order, he used his position to increase his personal wealth by various means. As Catherine's power and, some say her sanity, waned, Chalyadin emigrated to Austria with his famly. His sons served in Napoleon's armies and profited handsomely in the field and in court."

"The Chalyadin name was transformed to Cassadine in the 1880s. The family adroitly played both sides during the last years of Ottoman rule in Greece. When the European powers restored a monarchy to Greece, the Cassadines were granted a Greek title and an island in recognition of their services. This title is held today by Nikolas Cassidine. It is a title only and confers no true power to govern or rule." Thanos concluded.

"Aristocratic power is most visible in the courts of kings and queens. But revolutions, whether industrial or political, end the viability of such royal personages and, perforce, their courts. Aristocratic families turned to symbols and traditions to authenticate and express their rightful place. A name or wealth were no longer sufficient credit to allow one entry into the circles of power. A family must prove their right to belong. Thanos, of what significance are such symbols to the families?"

"For some, the symbols are all. In modern times, position is acquired via a title or ownership of some kind. When the title or ownership changes, the position changes. It is too ephemeral a construct for the purposes of the families. Modern thinking suggests that aristocratic families generate money and dole out lineages by the dozen. That is not the true function of the aristocracy. Families maintain relationships within and without in order to faciliate and continue economic, social and, sometimes, political cycles." explained Thanos. "We are the precursors to the modern corporations, global industries and international finance. Do we use financial models to determine who to do business with? Of course not. These deals may last for generations and involve more money than you could imagine. We needed a way to assure trust, respect and a sense of order within our ranks. That way was through the use of physical symbols to signify position and worth.

Thanos continued. "Each main branch of a family holds in their possession an object, be it jewelry or some other valuable object, to signify their heritage, title, position and wealth. To lose one's family symbol is rare but not unheard of. Without that symbol, a family will eventually be excluded from the most lucrative deals and arrangements. The family will not be considered for alliances of any kind. In effect, it is a slow death for an aristocratic family."

"Money and power I can understand as defining position and rank. But I find it hard to believe that all through the centuries aristocrats have relied on these symbols to validate themselves," said Mac.

"Yes, it is too archaic a concept to believe possible in these times," said Thanos.

"To those who were born into this lifestyle, the symbols DO mean something. More importantly, they BELIEVE its value and meaning. If enough people believe in something, then they can make it real." Jacques said. "Your badge is real, Mac. It gives you authority and purpose. If you were without its physical presence, you would still possess authority and purpose, is that not so?"

"Well, yes."

"Because you believe that you have it, so shall you possess it. That is what symbols mean to those who believe. It has been in use for centuries. It has always been in existence. Therefore, it is truth." Jacques said.

"Thank you. I understand."

"One may ask how the Cassadines came to lose their symbol. It happened thus." Jacques resumed the story. "Alain Cassidine, father of Mikkos who was Helena's husband, had a mistress whom he loved with fervor and passion. He could not marry her nor could he recognize their child. Alain felt that only the jewels could truly represent his devotion and commitment to her. He removed these jewels from the family vaults and gave them to his mistress. Together, they and their child disappeared for a time. The theft of the jewels was discovered by Helena."

"Alain was found and killed. However, he never divulged the whereabouts of the jewels or his second family. Stories have it that with his dying breath, Alain taunted his sons and chided them for their ambition, selfishness and profligacy. There is some weight to that chiding. Alain was a gifted and careful financier. Through his talent and efforts, the Cassadine fortune doubled. His work also benefited many families with whom the Cassidines were aligned. Unfortunately, none of his progeny inherited his talents or genuine charm."

"Unfortunate?" asked Anna.

"Wealth does not replenish on its own. Alain's children squandered the bulk of the family fortune through grandiose plans, bad investments and other unchecked excesses. It is chiefly through the efforts of the late Stefan Cassadine, Mikkos' second son, that the financial bleeding was stemmed. Symbol or no, had he lived, Stefan could have restored the Cassadine fortune in a single generation." Jacques sighed. "Unfortunately, Helena sees ambition and amorality as superior to contentment and conscientiousness."

"That is not surprising, Jacques, given how she was raised," commented Thanos.

"That is a good a segue to our next topic. In any military campaign, one's best weapon is knowledge of one's enemies. The best descriptive metaphor for Helena that comes to my mind is this: She is one born of the Borgias with aspirations to be a Medici." Jacques said. "Helena was born the second daughter of Helio and Mira Valakos, a wealthy family steeped in the oldest traditions. Helena was the intellectual while her elder sister Iolanthe was considered the beauty of the family."

"You must know that in Mediterranean nations, but especially in Greece and Turkey, the successful transfer of power, prestige, influence and wealth are done through family dynasties not individual business tycoons though the tabloids will have you believe differently. In Greece, family is all. Family is everything. Each family can be either patriarchal or matriarchal but never both. Each family has specific traditions and specialties. The Valakos family was inherently matriarchal. The wife of the first born son is inculcated and steeped in the values and traditions held by the family."

"Brainwashed is the accepted modern term, Jacques," said Thanos.

"The wife then becomes the matriarch on the death of her mother-in-law. Such occurred to Helena when she married Mikkos. Helena Valakos died reborn into Helena Cassadine. There is an aspect of the Valakos family that she has seamlessly grafted into the Cassadine vein. That is an ingrained belief in superstition and mysticism. She has used that belief to instill fear within the family. We may scoff at it but to them it is real," said Jacques. "Additionally, Helena has insidiously transformed the patriarchal Cassadines into a matriarchal family making it rather difficult to dislodge her completely."

"The marriage to Mikkos was an arranged one beneficial to both sides at the time. The Cassadines benefited from the marriage via Helena's hereditary holdings in the Vakalos Holding companies which represent more than a hundred companies from mines to smelters to cargo ships. Her shares provide her and the Cassadines with a substantial source of income," said Jacques.

"Some stories say that Mikkos and Arturo cut cards for her, did they?" asked Thanos.

"Yes, they did. Your grandfather Arturo D'Ercy got the high card and he wed Iolanthe. " Jacques said. "It seems to me that Helena always strived to be Mikkos' ideal wife so he would realize that in the end he got the better card."

"You are Helena's cousin once removed, Thanos?" asked Alex.

"Yes. The D'Ercys do not have connections to the Cassidines save for that one familial link," replied Thanos. "It is a tenuous link I assure you."

"Helena proved a capable wife. Over time, she assumed more and more of Mikkos' responsibilities freeing him to devote more time to his, um, visions of a benevolent utopia." Jacques said.

"WIth him as dictator and god pointing a freeze gun at everyone else who disagreed," put in Tiffany. "The scary thing is that Mikkos really believed it was the right thing to do. You should have heard him talk about it."

"You knew Mikkos Cassadine?" asked Robin in awed surprise.

"Tiffany's our inside source of Cassadine knowledge," said Robert winking at Tiffany. "She was quite the mata hari in her day, Robin."

"Don't you start spreading tales, Robert Scorpio," warned Tiffany tartly.

"Only the most flattering of truths, I swear," said Robert. "The Ice Princess caper would have gone downhill without Tif's information gathering skills."

"Color me more impressed than ever," said Robin. "So much I don't know. Damn!"

"It was a whole other lifetime. I wouldn't trade what I have now to go back there," said Tiffany.

"Jacques, how did the intelligent able person you're describing become the scheming viper of today?" asked Anna.

Jacques stood up and addressed the gathering. "As with everything in Helena's world, the first catalyst was centered on the family. At the time she became matriarch at the age of twenty-five, Alain was still alive. It is he who controlled the majority of Cassadine assets. Even so, as matriarch Helena inherited far more direct responsiblity than Mikkos had. Alain had always left family decisions to his wife and this arrangement did not change on her death. It fell to Helena to see to the internal welfare of the family, mediate disputes, recognize new family members and, most importantly, educate the next generation. It was unusual for a female to have that much power in those days. It fueled her ambitions for her and her family."

"Being matriarch gave her enough power to behave with impunity. She had the resources to hide her less than savory activities and a social position that put her out of reach of the law. The birth of Stavros was the second catalyst," said Jacques. "She poured her energies into molding his mind and form to be the best and strongest, a proper heir to Mikkos, whom she admired for his ambition and strong will to see his vision come to fruition. To Stefan, she left only maternal leavings. Yet, in many ways, Stefan was Stavros' superior."

Jacques continued. "The third catalyst was Mikkos' indiscretions. She was hurt by his conjugal betrayals as any woman would be. Helena saw each dalliance as a rival to be eliminated. It created a distance between her and Mikkos yet it drove her to prove to him that she was his ideal mate. But it also made her desire for increased security within the family. Only another woman could fathom how she felt about Mikkos' affairs."

"Betrayed, yes, and disappointed in herself more than in her marriage," said Anna quietly. "I could understand Helena channeling her anger into other avenues."

"You may accept it but you're never the same person afterwards," added Tiffany.

Robin looked from her mother to Tiffany and back to her mother. Were they speaking from experience, she wondered.

"Just so," said Jacques. "The final catalyst is the loss of the Cassadine jewels. Overnight, they lost their identity, influence and prestige. The loss was not publicly disclosed for many years. Finally, word began to filter out to the rest of the Families. Slowly, they lost more influence and were not offered opportunities for commerce. The debt rose and rose. Only Helena's own Valakos connections preserved what relationships remained. Her family made certain that the Cassadines were able to maintain the facade of normalcy in their social circles. This reliance on her granted her even more power and influence within the family. In that time, I believe no one dared cross her in any matter, large or small."

"Helena has held so much responsibility and power that she relinquishes them with difficulty. The family has been decimated over time. The only one left that possess vital family knowledge is Helena. Prince Nikolas is a devoted and capable man of business but his training in managing a family of influence is lacking. And the Prince lacks the, ah, support system, to completely defy Helena. That is unfortunate."

"Nikolas is all alone. And he has problems of his own. What can he do?" asked Robin.

"That is where the Cassadine jewels may play a part," said Jacques. "If the jewels are returned and the Cassadines assume their rightful place, then Nikolas would have the full backing of the Families to make decisions."

"Then let's give it to him," said Robin.

"If we recognize the Cassadines, we would have to recognize Helena as well. We do not wish for that latter recognition." Thanos said coolly.

"Also, the Prince is not fully aware of the meaning of possessing the Cassadine jewels. He does not understand the nuances and depth of the benefits. He may rely on Helena for that knowledge thus extending her power once more," said Jacques. "No. Helena must not be allowed to extend her influence in this manner. I propose that she be removed from the equation."

"Killed?" asked Sean. "Or something else?"

"Killing begets killing, Sean. I want Helena isolated and removed from influence of any kind to someday die alone and unmourned. That is what I want," said Jacques. "That is the goal of my plan."

Jacques nodded to Robert and Thanos. Robert left the room. Thanos rose and placed the case containing the Cassidine jewels into Jacques' hands.

Jacques moved towards Anna. "Anna has kindly agreed to wear the Cassadine jewels tomorrow." He placed the case on Anna's lap. Robert returned from his study with an identical case which he gave to Jacques. Jacques moved to Alex and placed the second case in her hands. "Alex will be wearing an identical and completely genuine set. However, only the first set with true provenance will be considered as the true set. A fact that will not be shared with Helena."

There were expressions of excitement and awe said aloud throughout the room as the first gambit was revealed.

"Before the event, I shall make my presence known to my cousin but withhold my purpose. That knowledge should unsettle her." Thanos said. "I believe I shall pay a courtesy call to the Prince as well."

"Helena will burst a gasket when she sees that necklace!" exclaimed Tiffany.

"I sincerely hope so. Thanos will reveal his mission and verdict to Helena sometime during the event. We shall have to wait for the appropriate moment." Jacques chuckled.

"Helena will be seeing double and following either Alex or myself," said Anna. "But we will be giving her our version of 'This Is Your Life' "

"We might as well have some fun!" said Alex. "If Charlotte attends, we will be ready for her."

Jacques made an announcement. "We will also be auctioning the second set without Helena knowing if it is the real symbol or not."

"She'll have to bid on it to make sure no one else gets it, won't she?" said Patrick.

"She won't be the only one bidding." Sean smiled deviously. "The Quartermaines, the Donelys and the Scorpios will be right in there bidding."

"And, of course, we will be introducing Andrew to everyone there." said Anna.

A klaxon on the overhead speakers interrupted their meeting. Lorraine Kimble's voice said, "Pulse signals indicate that the shipment is being offloaded. We have visual confirmation. Copland and Ravel alerted awaiting orders. Debussy on alert."

The meeting broke up in a flurry of activity as each attended to their assignments. In minutes, cars poured out of the main entrance heading for Port Charles.

* * *

A/N: I have searched for a backstory for Helena with no success. I think a villain with a killer backstory is a better more rounded villain. My backstory for Helena relies on research into Greek culture, post-French Revolution commercial practices among the moneyed classes, modern high finance and what things have been mentioned on the show. Even today, select family dynasties control key industries and companies in Greece so there is basis for Helena's dynastic delusions. The concept of symbols though is entirely my invention. I've tried to make Helena less of the caricature that she is sometimes portrayed on the show. If anyone has the real backstory of Helena prior to the Ice Princess, kindly point me in the right direction in a review.

Any thoughts on the story's plot, pace or content let me know in a review. Will the shipment switch go off without a hitch? Stay tuned ....


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

**Wednesday, January 7, 2009 Villa Scorpio Command & Control 8:30 PM**

In his secret room, Andrew sat facing two monitors - one displaying a topographical map of Port Charles with the harbor in the center and the other showing a control interface for the wide channel receivers the team relied on to detect the tracking devices affixed to the shipment. Prospero napped in his daybed.

Lined like dominoes alongside one wall were three stalls encased in ice blue glass. Each stall contained tall, onyx-like cylinders with a curved control panel. On each cylinder's control panel, a green button glowed a red light pulsed furiously. Each custom server was on and, by the red pulses, each was working steadily on myriad tasks.

Outside on the periphery of the orchard fields rose a tall transmitter officially licensed to WKPC but unofficially hosting a series of extreme-range signal receivers. If a dog had been present, it would have heard the sudden increase in high-pitched electronic humming as Andrew tuned the receivers and raised its power consumption to maximum. He did the same with the transmitter on the Majestic's rooftop. All in all, Andrew had a nearly 300 mile radius of receiver and transmission coverage.

"The power company is going to have questions in the morning but we'll deal with that tomorrow," said Andrew out loud. He keyed a reminder note to have the wind turbines operational as soon as possible.

On a computer set up on a bench streamed out the live radio broadcast from WKPC. Maxie and Dillon were doing a live interview with Katherine interspersed with excerpts from her recordings and incoming calls from her fans and admirers. Tiffany was connected to the radio station by phone and interjecting her questions and anecdotes during the interview. It was quite a treat for the listening audience and a good front for all the behind the scenes activities at the station.

In his earpiece, he had a direct feed to the communications system. He could hear Lorraine's reports as well as reports from the field.

Captain Sam Wells' voice came over the earpiece. "One commercial van and one flatbed truck. One pallet loaded on the van. They're going back for another one."

On one of the main speakers came the unknown voices of the men transporting the shipment. Currently, they were aboard the Arcturus removing the shipment. The listening device on the first shipment picked up their conversation.

"Watch where you're going will ya!"

"Let's get this loaded! The night watchman will swing by in thirty minutes."

"Not our fault they told us the wrong storage locker, boss."

"Oof! I said lift on three not on two, retard!"

"In Lorenzo's day, we wouldn't be sneakin' 'round in the dark like this."

"You got a job, don't cha. Stop yer bellyaching and get this out to the truck."

In the Barn, the displays that Andrew watched were also shown on the large screen monitors watched by Jacques, Alex, Dmitri, Tiffany, Patrick and a curious Thanos.

Alex listened with one ear while cleaning and inspecting a pair of pistols small enough to be readily concealed even if the owner was clad in an evening gown. Next to her Dmitri let out a disapproving sigh.

"It's a precaution, Dmitri," said Alex.

"I would believe you if Charlotte weren't involved."

"If ... if she begins something, I would prefer to be the one to finish it."

"Do you believe that Charlotte would come prepared for ... for battle?" asked Dmitri.

"You of all people should know how foolhardy it is to underestimate her."

"Touche," said Dmitri.

They all watched the enormous display as three orange dots representing the chase cars enroute from the villa inched closer and closer to the blinking red dot hovering over the docks. On the river, a yellow dot sped at full speed towards the harbor. It was the Switch team on the Kestrel - Sean and Lars' team codename Gershwin. The backup team, Copland led by Shane, glowed green heading out to the docks from the DigiMaze location in a small moving truck carrying the fake shipments .

"ETA roll call," came Anna's voice. "Chaser 2 ETA Docks 15 minutes."

"Chaser 1," came Robin's voice. "ETA Docs 10 minutes. We're taking a shortcut. Follow us in, Chaser 2."

"Copy that," said Robert in Chaser 2 with Anna.

"Copland ETA Docks 5 minutes," said Shane.

"Gershwin ETA at Marina now," came Sean's voice. "Copland, stay back until final location is known. Do not follow."

"Copy that. Copland out."

"Chase 3 ETA PCPD 15 minutes," said Mac.

In the Barn, Thanos nodded approvingly towards the screen. "Extremely professional very unexpected."

"I thought you would be pleased," smiled Jacques.

"Are they for hire?"

"Not for private or covert endeavours. However, Trident Security Management is a commercial concern ideally suited for physical and digital security system implementations."

"Thank you. I may have need of them soon."

The two men turned their attentions to the display and the audio.

Sean's voice said, "Driving to docks ETA 5 minutes." On the display, the yellow dot left the river and was steadily moving over land.

"Second pallet loaded on flatbed truck," said Sam. "Van and truck heading out. Following at a distance."

Once more, they could hear the movers' voices coming from the van.

"Hey, Freddy, you know where ya goin'?"

"Shut yer yap and let me drive, will ya!"

"Just tryin' for some conversation, sheesh."

There was the sound of rustling paper. "Same old drill, Kelso. We're takin' this one to the park. Hiram's gonna take the other one to the warehouse. Got it, paisan?"

"Two places?" said Sean. "We didn't think about that one."

"It's your call," answered Robert in Chase 2.

There was a short pause as Sean did some quick thinking. "Raine, pull Team Bach from Delafield duty. Have Nestor offload shipment two from Copland's van. Robert, take charge of the second switch."

"Copy that," said Robert.

"Copy," added the night's dispatcher Lorraine.

"Copland, once you've offloaded shipment two, I want you to shadow me."

"Copland copy," came Shane's voice.

Sean began "Robert, when -"

Andrew's voice cut in quickly. "We have a second issue. The second shipment isn't the second shipment. Pulse readings are negative from shipment two. I show shipment two still on board the Arcturus intact and in place. It should have been the one loaded on the truck."

"They took the wrong one," said Anna in disbelief. "And now we can't trace the truck."

Sean deadpanned. "Good help is so hard to find these days.

"Let's not panic just yet," cautioned Robert. "We just have to finish the job for them. Raine, tell Ravel to hot foot it to the Arcturus. I'll meet them there. We'll get the right one off. Anna, drop me off then take charge of Bach and switch out shipment two as originally planned. We're in for a long night."

"Sam, do you have visual on the flatbed?" asked Anna

"Affirmative on visual," answered Sam.

"Stay on him," said Anna. "Mac, you'll have to help Sam on the tail."

"You got it," said Mac. "Location, Sam?"

"On Stanhope crossing Margate," said Sam.

In the next few minutes, the dots moved along the streets like a hyperactive video of PacMan. The van in purple veered north away from the docks. The orange dotted Chaser 1 with Giles and Robin were on intercept course to the van from the northwest. Sean and Team Gershwin in yellow were maneuvering to follow from the marina. Team Copland in green set off from the docks following the purple dot.

The white dot of Team Ravel led by Simms made its way quickly from DigiMaze to the docks. Mac and Sam, dark blue and orange dots, periodically changed places following the flatbed. Soon, Anna's orange and Nestor's gray dot were trailing them.

Patrick blinked and rubbed his eyes as he tried to follow all the moving dots and their dynamic trajectories. Emma slept in her crib beside him blissfully unaware of all the excitement swirling around her.

Giles' voice came on. "I believe we are going in circles."

"They might be lost," added Robin. "This is an office park not warehouse space."

"Look. They are stopping by that building." Giles said. "Unloading dock on the right side."

"Control, location is 46 Runtyne in the Durham Corporate Office park."

"Copy," responded Lorraine. "Did you receive, Gershwin?"

"Affirmative," came Lars' voice.

"Chase 1 commence with next operational phase," ordered Sean smoothly.

"Copy," said Giles.

A few minutes later, Robert reported in. "Second shipment recovered. Ravel heading to base."

"Copy that," said Anna. "Chaser 3, anything?"

"They're slowing down. Wait." Mac said. "They're unloading."

"Problem here," came Sam Well's voice. "I have a tail on ME."

"Location, Chaser 3?" asked Anna.

"What tail?!" asked Robert.

Max answered quickly. "Warehouse 8 at Perino Storage Inc."

The lights in the Barn flickered once, twice then no more. The displays flashed once then went black. All ambient noise ended.

"We lost power? Now?!" asked Patrick out loud. "This doesn't happen on Mission Impossible."

Alex laughed. "This is real life, Patrick, when the worse happens at the worst possible time."

"Stay calm," advised Jacques. "By design, core systems are unaffected I'm told."

The emergency lights activated. Andrew's voice came over the speakers. "Circuits overloaded. Switching to backups now."

"Andrew is ever present but not. Where IS he, Jacques?" asked Thanos.

"Elsewhere," came the succinct reply.

The displays turned back on as did the speakers and lights.

Robert's furious voice could be heard. "Sam! Cuff him and keep him there."

An indistinct male voice could be heard. "What's with all the cloak and dagger mystery? Can I help?"

"Be a good boy and shut up!" snarled Robert. "I want to speak to you when I get there."

###

**Durham Corporate Park 9:30 PM**

Giles snapped several infrared pictures as the three men loaded the shipment onto a trolley and disappeared into the building. Once the men were out of sight, Robin and Giles ran stealthily to the rear of the van. Giles kept look out while Robin affixed two tracking devices in two different places - one on the underside of the bumper and the other just underneath the sliding doors. Task done, they both ran to the Mercedes to wait and watch.

"Chaser One, phase complete," reported Robin.

"Good," said Sean. He and Lars' team were parked two blocks away waiting for the all clear before attempting a switch. "Now, we wait." Team Copeland's large truck slipped in besides Sean and Lars' position.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Robin reported in. "Control, van has left."

"Okay. Switch is a go!" said Sean.

A few minutes later, Copland's truck backed into the recently vacated loading dock and the switch was made without further incident.

"Control, switch one is completed." reported Sean. "Chaser One return to base. Copland return to base. Job well done all of you."

###

**Perino Storage, Inc. 10:15 PM**

Robert stalked toward Sam's car which was discreetly parked out of sightline view of the storage building. Behind him, Team Bach waited for instructions when to initiate a switch.

Max stood by the car talking intently with Detective Lucky Spencer. Robert did not wait on ceremony. He grabbed Lucky by the shoulders and slammed him against the car.

"What fool stunt is this?" hissed Robert.

"Easy there, Robby," said Mac.

With his face smashed against the car roof, Lucky managed to say "Wanted in ... to ... to help."

"You are not on this case. You are off duty. You were told that your help was unnecessary." Robert said pronouncing each syllable clearly. "Are you DEAF and DUMB?"

Mac stood shocked at his brother's behavior and demeanor. He seemed to be in a murderous rage. A rage that was held back with the most tenuous of control.

"The first rule is to follow orders, isn't it?" barked Robert. "Isn't it?!"

"Yes, yes, sir," cried Lucky. "Wanted to help. Just -"

"You will speak only when spoken to!" ordered Robert. "This operation is extremely important to me. I will not allow you or any other hotheaded piss ant to screw it up and jeopardize our lives even more! I don't care whose son you are."

"But ... Sam needed help and -"

"Stop trying to talk your way out of trouble, boy. It doesn't work on me." said Robert. "You will stop poking your nose in my business. Is that understood?"

Max physically shoved Robert away from Lucky. "That is enough! Take your hands off my officer. I agree that he shouldn't have been here but you're crossing the line. I'll talk to him."

"What are you running, huh, a nursery or a police department?" said Robert sarcastically. Without a backward glance, he jogged to join Sam at the warehouse.

At Warehouse 8, Anna crept closer to the flatbed truck as she leapfrogged from one stack of crates to another ducking and moving forward without a pause. By the warehouse's massive sliding doors, Sam stood on alert should Anna need her inside. The three Alcazar men slipped the pallet off the truck then pushed and pulled it to a spot a mere fifteen feet from the front of the truck.

The closer she got, the more Anna's ears strained to hear the men's ongoing conversation.

"How do I know? Some bigwig from South America," said one.

"Rosales? He's dependable," said another.

"I wonder what goodies are in there this time, Danny?" said Buster.

"Can't top the last one," said Danny.

Anna affixed the last of the two tracking devices. She retreated to the shadows continuing to listen.

"Is it still in the safe?"

"Yeah. They don't know what to do with it. Can't open the damn thing."

"A fancy lock?"

"An electronic lock and Sonny's worried about blowing up his place if he tries to open it." replied the man named Danny.

"What the hell's in it? TNT?"

"I know Lorenzo wanted something really special and Rosales gave it to him in that briefcase. Sonny says Lorenzo bragged that he had a super bomb."

Rudy the third guy laughed. "Ha, ha, imagine it blowing up Sonny's precious warehouse!"

The other two joined in the laughter. Among the crates, Anna watched silently as the men positioned the shipment and then quickly got back into the truck.

Outside, Sam heard the flatbed truck's rumblng start. Nimbly, she moved away from the door and the truck drove out. One of the men closed and locked the warehouse doors. After five minutes, Anna ducked her head out of the side door.

"Sam! All clear!" Anna said. On her IPhone, she reported in. "Shipment two ready for switch. Bach, get over here."

"Good work, luv," said Robert.

"We have to talk later, privately," said Anna. "I found out about Alcazar's last shipment."

"On a scale of one to five, one being benign and five being a serious threat, it would be what?" asked Robert.

"A ten," answered Anna.

It took no time at all, the warehouse doors were be picked open, the wrong shipment switched with the fake one and the warehouse closed again.

Their night's work was done. Tomorrow was only a few hours away.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 Villa Scorpio 5 AM**

An expansive breakfast buffet table was laden with hearty and continental style breakfasts to tempt the palates of a house and Barn full of guests plus staff. Everyone had their assignments and today promised to be very busy. Extra tables had been set up in the dining room and loggia to accomodate everyone.

Still groggy from a short night, Patrick watched Robert and Dmitri fill their plates to overflowing. He looked down on his full plate and said conversationally but in low tones meant only for Robert and Dmitri to hear, "To the Devane women."

Dmitri and Robert got the unstated inference immediately. Dmitri smirked, "We are surely blessed."

"Amen to that," finished Robert with a grin.

While everyone else ate, Anna and Robert held an impromptu meeting. "Today's mission is a go, everyone. We don't foresee any changes but as we found yesterday we have to be flexible and adjust when the unforeseen occurs," said Anna. "We strongly suspect that the purchase transaction will occur sometime today, ideally for the other side, during the fundraiser."

"Remember, we are NOT out to confront, detain or arrest anyone. We want to let the goose hang itself this time." said Robert.

"Our final goal for this entire operation is to trace the arms shipment to its source, shut them down and net as many of their customers as we can with good, solid evidence." Anna explained. "This is just the first operation against what we are discovering to be a much more complex and deeply rooted criminal network."

Robert swallowed his croissant and added, "What we thought was a vine with many tendrils is now looking like an octopus. A monstrous one."

"We may have to cover two sites out in the field. Does each team have a designated driver for as needed recon and chase?" Anna looked at Shane, Nestor, Lars, Genji, Sanford who all nodded confirmation. "Lorraine and Andrew, communications and electronics?"

"Everything is green. Trackers are positive," confirmed Andrew. "Lorraine and Campbell will take over tracker duty while I'm prancing around on the dance floor."

Titters and laughter sounded through the room.

"You're not that bad," urged Robin. "Rhythm is a new concept for you."

That resulted in more laughter. Andrew's expression was equal parts pained and amused.

"There have been some minor changes to the schedule," said Anna. "Doors will open at 4:30PM. Guests, including press, may freely enter the front gallery only. Valet parking and coat checks will be available. At 5:00PM the Lobby doors will be opened. Cocktails will be served at 5:30PM. Bar will open at that time and remain open throughout. Guests will be able to browse the items for auction, look at memorabilia and mingle. The atrium area will be closed until 6PM. This time may change depending on the dinner service schedule."

"Dinner will be served in the Atrium starting at 6PM. Brook Lyn Aston will begin her set at 6:45PM until 7:15PM. In this time period, the lobby will be transformed for the auction and after dinner dancing. Dinner concludes at 7:15. The auction begins interspersed with the Bachelor auction. The auction has been split into two sessions. The high ticket items will be auctioned after the main performance," said Anna.

"Katherine's concert begins at 8:30PM in the main theater. I believe Brook will join her on stage for some songs," continued Anna. "The final auction begins at 9:30PM. The dance floor and bar will remain open through to the end of the event which is estimated to end at about 11:00 PM. Security sweep at 11:30 and midnight."

"You all know the guests who we need to be paying extra attention to," said Robert. "Keep your eyes and ears open for anything. Any questions?"

Nestor raised his hand. "How much security monitoring are we to do on the wait staff?"

"We're not responsible for the wait staff. The event committee hired the caterers and staff," said Robert. "As long as they're not picking pockets or otherwise committing any outright felonies, leave them alone. Our main responsibility is the facility, the performers and the operation."

There were no further questions. Everyone scattered to begin a very busy day.

###

**Metro Court Hotel 6 AM**

The morning edition of the Port Charles Times rustled softly in the light grip of long, elegant fingers. Helena perused the paper paying close attention to the any mention of the fundraiser. Opposite her, Charlotte was doing the same.

"This fundraiser has caused a stir it seems to me," mused Charlotte. "I did enjoy the interview with Katherine Delafield on the radio last evening."

"Port Charles is a backwater town. Anything cultural is likely to cause excitement," said Helena snidely. "I do not know what the Prince sees in this place. I truly do not."

"There does seem to be a striving international port and enough commercial diversity to support a growing population," answered Charlotte. "Perhaps, he is counting on future growth."

"Perhaps. I shall visit Wyndemere this morning to pay my respects. Do you have any plans, Charlotte?"

"I thought I would go exploring. I shall return by three o'clock to rest and prepare for the fundraiser."

"Very well. I shall return here at three."

###

In another suite with another group sitting down for breakfast the mood was very different. Etienne poured coffee for Arielle and Ashton. The Port Charles Times lay unread on the table.

"I have received word that Rosales wishes to conclude our transaction this evening," said a self-satisfied Etienne. "I am told that the shipments arrived with no problems."

"That sounds wonderful doesn't it, Ashton?" asked Arielle.

"Does that mean that you won't be coming to the fundraiser with us?" asked Ashton.

"I will be there. It will be a good alibi." Etienne buttered his toast. "I am to meet Rosales at 8PM. I plan to slip out and return shortly. It will as if I never left."

"Good. And, I've forgotten, does the shipment have everything we need for the conference and later?"

"For the conference, yes. I am expecting a delivery of Compound X very soon. As for the rest, these will be a good start," said Etienne. "When I have more confidence in this end of the network, then I plan to import more items. It is sufficient for now."

"Has Alcazar's men been helpful?" asked Arielle.

"Helpful enough. They seem competent and discreet."

Ashton rose to his feet. "You two have things in hand. I'm off to the mansion to see Ned and Brook. I'll be back by mid-afternoon." He kissed Arielle on the head and left the suite.

"Ned! Ned! Ned!" exploded Arielle. "I am so tired of it, Etienne!"

Etienne chuckled. "As they say, you made your bed, sister."

Arielle was cross. "OUR bed, Etienne. I am doing this for us, our future."

Etienne's voice softened. "I tease only. I'm sorry."

"You should be," said Arielle. "Let's forget about Ashton. Tell me REAL news. Has the package been delivered?"

Etienne fidgeted a little. "Yes and no."

"Oh, Etienne!" said Arielle with exasperation. "What happened?"

"The agent delivered half of the package to Robin Scorpio. However, her reactions on ingesting Compound X fully were not the expected ones. She obeyed some instructions and was able to ignore others. She was not conscious of the drug in her system. She did not succumb to its full effects."

"Half should worked. Our tests show it does."

"The agent saw Scorpio take many pills at the same time as the compound. It's possible that the pills counteracted the effects."

"They must again!"

"I have lectured Franjo most sternly on this, Arielle. I will be meeting him in an hour."

"Make sure he understands that the job HAS to be done, somehow," said Arielle. "I do not want to disappoint Charlotte."

"Do you have another packet of the compound?" asked Etienne. "I want to give Franjo another packet."

"Yes, I do." Arielle disappeared into the bedroom and came back with her purse. She sat down in her seat and began to rummage through her purse. "I wanted to do a test for myself but have not found the time or a good target." More rooting about. "Here it is. Take it."

She placed a small brown envelope on the table. Etienne took it and opened it. Inside was a single packet of Compound X. "As soon as possible, Etienne. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Arielle."

"Do what you must."

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come to that."

Arielle put a hand on his shoulder. "We are so close to having our dreams fulfilled. Your work will finally be known to the world. Sometime we do unpleasant things but we cannot sacrifice our goals, can we?"

"No. It will be done as you say."

###

**Spoon Island Cassadine House 7:30 AM**

The launch skimmed over the ice-strewn water of the Port Charles river. Thanos D'Ercy pulled up the collars of his coat against the brutally cold wind as the dim outline of Cassidine House came into view. He refused to call something that was less than two hundred years old a castle.

Alfred greeted him formally and ushered him into the dining room. Nikolas half smiled and greeted Thanos.

"Thanos, I never thought to see you here," said Nikolas in amazement. "But you are always welcome."

"Thank you, Nikolas. Stefan spoke about this island so frequently I thought I ought to visit at least once." Thanos said taking his seat in the middle of the long table. "It has its own charms."

"How are things with the family? Your mother Mireile and your sister Agathe?" Nikolas took his seat at the head of the table.

"Agathe had her third child two months ago. A very healthy boy Philippe is. I will be naming him as my heir at his christening."

"You're settled on not having your own children?"

"I am not the romantic sort, am I?" said Thanos nonchalantly. "My passions have been spent I'm afraid. A wife would find me impossible to live with."

"So your arrangement with the delightfully coy Madame Dombreau is over?"

"I said nothing about not having a mistress. My objections apply only to a wife. A wife is an encumbrance I do not require now that Philippe is in the world." Thanos clarified. "I must assure that Agathe does not fill his head with nonsensical notions."

"Like love?"

"Love has its place. It is rare to find and for that reason I see too clearly the futility of endlessly searching for it. If it finds you, so be it. Accept it and enjoy. Not having it does not translate to a useless or purposeless life."

"Love can be life changing. It's worth looking for."

"Less so for our class, Nikolas." pointed out Thanos.

"Arranged marriages are archaic," Nikolas shot back.

"But effective as long as both parties are aware of the relationship and strive to execute on its promise."

Nikolas laughed heartily. "I've missed your cold rationality. Is this what you and Stefan talked about on your long calls together?"

"Calls are only for business." Thanos grew reflective. "Stefan and I would discuss love and life at my estate over cognac and a warm fire. He managed to temper passion and rationality fairly well until -"

"Until Helena made his life miserable," finished Nikolas. "I've kept her as far away from me as possible."

"As I have been informed. Well done." said Thanos sincerely. "You do know that you may call upon me at any time for any purpose. Stefan's death did not sever our ties. I would appreciate your presence in Philippe's life. He is certain to need a mentor for advice and counsel."

"Thank you. It would my honor. I'll come to the christening," said Nikolas touched by the older man's request. "I could use your advise. There are some ideas that I have that I need another perspective on and -"

"Good morning, Nikolas," came the voice of Helena entering the dining room.

Thanos and Nikolas rose more out of habit than true courtesy.

Helena was genuinely surprised to see Thanos. She greeted Nikolas before exchanging air kisses with Thanos.

"Helena, I find you unexpectedly well," said Thanos.

"Funereal as always," Helena looked over Thanos' dark navy velour jacket and black slacks over a black dress shirt. "Would you dissolve into dust if you tried pastels? You were enchanting as a little boy with tiny lace collars and short pants."

"I have not changed and, unfortunately, neither have you, cousin." said Thanos acidly.

Nikolas said impatiently. "What brings you here, grandmother?"

"I wanted to visit you and my great grandson. What better reason could there be?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, Nikolas. I have no agenda." Helena looked closely at Thanos. "However, I am very curious as to why YOU are here. Is it Vakalos family business?"

"I was in the vicinity on business. I remembered Stefan inviting me to visit. Here I am duly invited." said Thanos. "We need not cross paths until the annual Vakalos board meeting next year."

Helena brightened. "That reminds me. At the meeting, Thanos, I wish to change the beneficiary of my shares to my grandson, Spencer. Would you be so kind as to begin the necessary paperwork?"

"Certainly," Thanos retrieved a small notebook and scribbled Helena's request.

"Spencer, grandmother? He wouldn't be of age to make decisions."

"Nikolas, you are alway harping that I remove myself from Cassadine business affairs. That is what I plan to do by leaving my Valakos Holdings shares to Spencer. You have a firm grasp on Cassidine International now." explained Helena. "Thanos, would you not appoint a proxy for my votes if Spencer is unable to exercise his rights as my heir?"

"Yes, I would by codicil have to appoint a proxy. That proxy could be Nikolas."

"Problem solved," Helena beamed.

Alfred interrupted the family chat saying that Nikolas had an overseas call. Once Nikolas had departed, Helena wasted no time scrutinizing Thanos D'Ercy.

"Out with it," Helena demanded. "Why are you really here?"

"A visit as I informed you," said Thanos coolly. He finished his coffee and poured himself another cup.

"Only the most vital of reasons would pry you from your lofty tower, Thanos. Why are you here?"

"Business, nothing more."

Helena was persistent. "Business in what capacity then - D'Ercy International? Valakos Holdings? Something for the Families? Cassadine matters?"

Thanos held her gaze and said silkily. "All of the above."

Helena sat back in her seat still not entirely sure she believed Thanos. "Two out those four concern me, greatly, Thanos. I have a right to know."

"No, you do not," said Thanos firmly. "It must be a trial to forever exist with one eye trained behind you. You have my condolences."

"I have lived passionately and fully," hissed Helena. "But you, Thanos, are a dessicated stick. Too withered to value the energies of life. Too dry to be consumed in the flames of passion. You have my pity."

"How many innocents have paid for your selfish indulgences? It is too high a price for me." said Thanos evenly refusing to recognize her usual verbal sparing tactics. He rose to his feet. "I must attend to other appointments today. Please give Nikolas my excuses. I shall call him later."

"What other appointments?!" asked Helena so infuriated by her inabilty to manipulate Thanos that her agitation bubbled to the surface. "Why are you HERE?!"

"I am attending a fundraiser this evening. I am looking forward to hearing Katherine Delafield once more," said Thanos. "That is my primary reason for being in Port Charles. Until next year, Helena."

Helena fumed in the dining room. Her hands curled into fists as she controlled her irritation. Thanos would not be lured here by a mere performance she was sure of that. She had to find out why he was here. "He said all of the above. What does that mean?"

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I got Helena's elegance, coldness, way with a pithy line and general attitude. Constance Towers makes the material so much better. Thoughts?


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 South Locks Diner 8 AM**

Entering the diner, Etienne pulled his cap lower to shield his face as much as possible. He spotted Franjo in a far booth eating breakfast with Maria seated next to him. He slid into the booth. Franjo continued to eat.

"Good morning," said Etienne. He pulled out the extra packet of Compound X. He slid the packet towards Franjo and said in a low voice. "Here, extra insurance. Use it."

Franjo took it without a word and kept eating. Not by any other movement did he acknowledge Etienne's presence. Maria sipped her coffee to hide her sudden nerves. She knew who Etienne Gastineau was but had never met him face to face like this.

"I expected better from you Franjo. Have you forgotten the many favors granted to you? Therese, for one. Out of friendship, we found her for you and gave her an honorable burial as you would have wanted. For that you repay me with failure and excuses. At the next meeting we have, Franjo, no excuses will be tolerated, not even from you," said Etienne menacingly. "The price of failure will be very high."

"The effect on the target was unexpected and -" began Franjo in a near whisper.

"It was a failure," replied Etienne.

Franjo looked up from his plate. His gaze was stormy. "Maria did her job as instructed. I trained her. She is a good operative. The failure was in the product."

Stone-faced, Etienne faced Franjo. "The execution was faulty. You have access to Robin Scorpio. Use a full dose next time."

"I have identified a new target who is much closer to the child on a daily basis."

"Who?"

"The nanny." said Franjo. "I have studied the mother and the child's patterns. In the daytime, the child is with the au pair walking about the city very much in the open."

"Fine. You have two days. No more than that."

"It may take longer than that."

"Then you may BOTH look forward to an early and permanent retirement," said Etienne firmly. Maria had no doubt that a death sentence was implied.

"This is my assignment. The responsibility is mine alone, Etienne," said Franjo.

"So be it." Etienne moved out of the booth and left the diner.

Maria drank a gulp of coffee and said. "You did not have to do that. I ... I accept my part."

"This is very important to him. I knew that and I allowed my reluctance to harm an innocent to compromise this mission."

"I admit to some reluctance myself."

"I owe him for taking care of my sister. I will complete this mission to his satisfaction," vowed Franjo.

"Your sister?"

"Therese. She was captured by the Serbs. She killed herself before she could be raped." Franjo said. "I wanted to find her but Leo was sick and -"

"The legendary Leo Jarvil," said Maria.

"Yes. He was fearless and cunning. The best teacher we had. I had hoped that he and Therese would marry someday. I always wanted a brother," said Franjo. "Leo was very sick raving nonsense, out of his head with fever. I didn't trust anyone else to take care of him. I asked Etienne if he could send a squad to find her and bring her back. If not, then to give her a Christian burial. He kept his word then and I will do the same now."

###

**General Hospital Neurosynaptic Research Lab 9:30 AM**

Monica Quartermaine bustled off the elevator and straight into Robin's lab. Behind Monica, a visitor was proceeding slower studying the lab and the equipment.

"Robin! Look who's here," called out Monica.

Robin looked up from the microscope and smiled. "Lara!" Robin gestured at the lab space. "All this is because of you. How can I ever thank you?"

Dr. Lara Larchenko of the Heritage Foundation laughed and her eyes shone merrily. "You deserve it. I anticipate superb results."

"We are going to do our best," said Robin. "Are you checking up on me already?"

Lara smiled. "No, not at all. I am on my way back to Vienna and I wanted to see what progress you have made. I see many positive changes here."

"We will be formally announcing Robin's research grant at the fundraiser this evening, Lara. If you could come, we can do a joint announcement." Monica said. "Katherine Delafield will be performing. I know you like her."

Lara nodded. "She has not done a concert in so many years now. I will certainly attend. I am not scheduled to depart until Friday afternoon. When and where? Formal?"

"Black tie. I can make transport arrangements from your hotel. It begins at 5PM. There will be dinner, dancing and many other things." Monica paused. She was being paged. "Excuse me, please."

Robin and Lara chatted while Monica used the lab phone to check her page.

"Dr. Quartermaine here, what's the page?" said Monica. There was a pause then. "Helena, I didn't know you were back. Yes, of course, in the boardroom." Monica hung up. "Well, I have to meet with Helena about the fundraiser. Lara, I'm going to ask Bobbie to come here and make you don't get lost, all right?"

Monica paused at the door and turned. Lara had her back to the door and so did not see Monica mouth to Robin. "I'll tell you later."

###

**General Hospital Board Room**

Monica stepped out of the elevator prepared for anything because with Helena it could be anything.

"You wanted to see me, Helena?" asked Monica.

"Yes, I did. I just found about the fundraiser for Alan's pavilion. It's an enormous undertaking," said Helena. "As always, I am here to help. What can I do?"

"We have things well in hand. We sold a record number of tickets over four hundred for the dinner and another two hundred just for Katherine's performance," said Monica.

"I read in the Times that there would be an auction. Do you need help with that? What items are on auction? Fine art? Paintings?" asked Helena.

"Many local businesses have donated products or services. The bachelor auction should be popular. We're having a separate auction later in the evening for some of the more expensive and rare items." Monica said. "We have several paintings for sale and auction. In fact, a private collector has kindly donated a Jackson Pollack."

"That is surprising but wonderful news for the hospital." Helena replied. "So tell me has the painting been authenticated by a professional?"

"The Pollack has provenance so we know that is genuine. The other painting a Georgia O'Keefe is from the Quartermaine Art Collection. So you see we haven't needed authentication." Monica answered. "Why do you ask?"

"This morning I met an acquaintance of mine Thanos D'Ercy, a respected art historian and collector. I was wondering if he was the private collector or, perhaps, he authenticated something for the fundraiser." Helena explained.

Monica shook her head. "I'm afraid the name does not ring a bell. Helena, if there is nothing else, I really have to go."

"Of course, you're very busy. I shall see you tonight." Helena smiled at Monica. It was smile not felt in her heart. The mystery about Thanos' presence was all she could dwell upon.

A few minutes of thoughtful thinking, Helena dialed the Metro Court Hotel. Perhaps, lunch with Thanos would be appropriate.

"Richard?" said Helena.

"Yes, Mrs. Cassidine, how may I help you?" asked the hotel manager.

"Please connect me to Thanos D'Ercy's room.

"Of course, please hold a moment." Helena could hear the clicking of keys in the background. "Mrs. Cassidine, I'm sorry. We don't have a Mr. D'Ercy or a Mr. Thanos registered."

Helena's brows furrowed. "I see. Thank you, Richard." Helena hung up and began to pace. She had enough self awareness to realize that she was worried. Her highly suspicious nature began to draw pictures of possibilities, elaborate and simple, in her mind's eye.

Helena took out her cell phone and made a call. She waited several rings before it was answered. "Pompey, it's Helena."

The deep rumbling voice of Helena's nephew Pompeyo Valakos said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just had breakfast with Thanos D'Ercy here in Port Charles. I was wondering if you knew why he was ... traveling. You know how he hates to leave the chateau and his tower," said Helena.

"Perhaps, the young one is finally showing signs of life."

Helena laughed genuinely. "He was as he ever was - somber, calm and in black. So, you are not aware of any reason?"

"No. Wait. There is one thing I thought strange," confided Pompeyo.

"What is that, Pompey?" asked Helena.

"The Families Conclave was supposed to be this Saturday. Thanos has postponed it until further notice. I have never heard of the Conclave being postponsed. Have you?"

Helena was silent for a moment. "Only once a long time ago."

"For what reason?"

"A court was convened in lieu of a Conclave. A family was stripped of their position, their assets, their very name," said Helena.

"Who? Which family? Why?"

"I cannot say it. I will not say that name," Helena said. "As to why, well, there are some things that even the Families cannot forgive."

On that cryptic note, Helena bade goodbye to her nephew. She paced. Every instinct told her to flee and immediately. Thanos for all his affectations was not a man to be crossed. He had not risen to his position of influence by sheer chance or favoritism. No one in the Families did so. Thanos' sense of justice was absolute. The truth will out was his most used phrase. He served as the seeker of justice and teller of truths.

And the Truth, once uncovered, could be lethal.

###

**Villa Scorpio 10 AM**

Jacques knocked on Andrew's bedroom door. He heard Andrew's faint "Enter." Jacques found the young man walking back and forth.

"Are you worried?" asked Jacques. "Why do you pace?"

"New shoes, Grandpere. Mother's idea. They're tight." Andrew said.

"Tonight is a very special night, non?"

"For my parents, my family, I suppose."

"And for you, certainly."

Andrew sighed. "I know the strategic value of ending the masquerade but I could do with less fuss and bother."

"Did you tell your parents this?"

"No. Mother was so energized with planning things. I couldn't spoil her ... fun. Father is too happy watching Mother be so happy that I couldn't tell him either." Andrew admitted. "A small dinner party with frieds and family would have sufficed."

"I know you dislike being the center of attention. However, it is only for one night and never again." Jacques replied.

"My family thrives on milestones - birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, graduations, births, deaths. I see many social events in my future. I am sure a fair amount will be about me."

"Andrew, a man without a family, without a name, does not exist. It can be a lonely life." said Jacques. "Be proud of your name. Be prouder that your family stands behind you for who you are, not what you are. Each celebration is an affirmation of your family. Lifeis too short to celebrate with shame or restraint. Remember, family is all."

"Mother is a bit overzealous that's all." Andrew ruffled his trimmed but too short hair. "I was nearly a prisoner in that hair salon. And ... and I had a manicure, a pedicure, a facial."

"A mother's love knows no bounds," remarked Jacques with a smile. "It is sixteen years worth of maternal attention unleashed."

"When will it end?"

"Never," chuckled Jacques. "You shall see that you treat your own children no differently. You shall see." Jacques clapped Andrew on both shoulders. "Today has been long in coming. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Grandpere." Andrew embraced the older man.

###

**Zekker's Bakery at the Megaplex 11 AM**

Charlotte settled down for a well-deserved light lunch. She had scouted the Majestic Theater and its environs. She was duly impressed with the Megaplex. It was well thought out and would undoubtedly be a successful development for many years to come.

She had arrived early and watched as the various stores had their official openings. Apparently, the fundraiser coincided with the Megaplex's official opening. Charlotte had watched from a distance as the mayor and representatives of the development group that owned the Megaplex cut the obligatory ribbon opening the entire Megaplex for business.

From the bakery's large window, she could see a steady stream of onlookers, curiousity seekers and shopper into the complex. The weather was cooperative with sunny skies and moderate winter temperatures. After her lunch, she would visit the Digimaze store to see their latest technologies.

She didn't turn as the seat at the table next to her was drawn back. Etienne placed his croissant and coffee on the table and sat down.

Etienne whispered. "Timetable has been set to the next forty-eight hours."

Charlotte dabbed her napkin over her mouth. "Very good. I shall be ready."

"Where would you like delivery?"

"On the way here, I saw a motel on the highway. The Red Coach Inn I believe." said Charlotte. "I shall take a room there on Saturday morning."

"Understood." Etienne finished his croissant.

"Any news about the other delivery?" Charlotte inquired.

Etienne downed half of his coffee. "Final transaction is tonight at 8:30. I know the meeting place."

"Very good," said Charlotte.

Etienne got up, discarded his meal and left the bakery briskly. She was watching him through the window and so missed the shadow of a man looming over her.

"Charlotte?" asked the last man Charlotte expected to see in Port Charles Hans Dieter Reinhardt.

* * *

A/N: Many of the tangled relationships and connections are being revealed. Everyone still up on the plot? Who are the real villains, the heroes, the wavering in-betweens, the innocents, the pretenders, the cuckolds and the cheats?

Cella - As you mentioned Helena has no real friends. I agree. Helena and Charlotte are on friendly terms but hardly bosom buddies. They are both opportunists though. I've only recently started watching Robin and Patrick clips. There will more Robin and Patrick as I get to know them better.

mcmaire - Yeah, King. I believe he was adopted by Katherine after or shortly before they left PC to start her world tour. I have left out Mary. Her accent in my head would drive me crazy.

taniic - Yes much char dev. I didn't want to rely on plot points. Besides, it char dev makes the story flow more naturally I think even if it takes time to do. And, I like well rounded villains, villains-to-be and reluctant villains.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 Zekker's Bakery at the Megaplex 11 AM**

Whatever words Charlotte wanted to utter were caught in her throat. Here stood a man she had thought never to see again. Hans seemed little changed apart from the natural effects of aging. He had always been a fit man, she remembered.

Hans took the chair opposite hers. "Charlotte, business or pleasure?"

"Nothing that concerns you," replied Charlotte. She sipped her drink using the familiar action as a focus to calm her jangled nerves.

"Gastineau is an unreliable ally. Are you very sure about him?" asked Hans in low rumbling voice.

"Port Charles seems a bad fit for one like you. Why are you here?" parried Charlotte refusing to engage in his opening gambit until she was more composed.

Hans leaned across the table. "We must talk."

Charlotte shook her head very slightly.

"Please," said Hans. One word he had always had a problem uttering now came off his tongue readily. Hans took out a pen and scrawled an address on a napkin. He slid the napkin towards Charlotte. "My apartment in one hour. Information. No strings."

###

**The Majestic Theater Noon**

Workers completed the canopy over the entrance. The ground had been cleared of snow, ice and other debris. The red carpet would be rolled out just before the doors opened.

In the first rows of the theater, the Quartermaines sat en masse. It was a rare occasion indeed. Ned, Tracy, Edward and Monica sat raptly watching Brook Lyn and Katherine rehearse a set. Dillon flitted around with a portable videocam filming footage for his planned short film. Around them workers set up permanent cameras at various angles to the stage to capture the entire concert.

Behind them sat Thanos, Jacques and Giles enjoying the rehearsal. The security team swarmed about the theater completing a full sweep and last minute checks.

Upstairs at the radio station, the men had taken over the writers room. Several white evening jackets hung on a rack. Mr. Macleish and his assistants were busy doing last minute adjustments.

"Sean, you and Edward looked very much in your element handling those ribbon cuttings today." Robert said straightening his tie.

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" said Sean with a confident grin. "I miss the thrill of working with other businesses. Helping them to be successful."

"Why are we dressing so early?" asked Andrew manfully trying to stay stock still as Mr. Macleish checked the final fit personally.

"Because we have to be ready before the ladies," said Sean adjusting his cummerbund.

Sean's answer merely added to Andrew's confusion. "Why is that necessary?"

Patrick rushed in and said breathlessly. "I'm not late am I? My surgery went overtime." He quickly removed his coat and pulled his shirt off.

"Right on time, son," said Robert slipping on his dress shoes.

"The ladies will need ALL the room they can get for their primping. Best that we're done before then." Sean said looking at his profile on the

"Trust me. You do not want to be around that many woman gettting ready at one time." Mac added while fastening his cufflinks. "It can scar you for life."

"And, let us not forget, the obligatory prayers to St. Joseph and St. Joaquim." Robert put in helping Dmitri with his jacket.

"Joseph for husbands and marriages but what's Joaquim for?" asked Patrick buttoning his dress shirt.

"Fathers, brothers, sons. The two should cover the gamut." Robert said.

"The more saints the better," agreed Sean.

Andrew snorted. "All right. I know when my leg is being pulled. You can all stop pulling now." All the men laughed.

"We're not kidding," said Sean. "Women love to dress up. It makes them feel all girlish. And therein lies the problem. In two hours this room will be filled with shrieking girls gossipping and comparing moisturizers and fashion. Two hours is barely enough time."

"The invocation of saints is a bit much, don't you think?" Andrew commented.

Robert snorted. "Ha! We're grossly outnumbered. The saints just even the odds out."

"What would you pray for? Good luck? Harmony?"

"Those are good things but the best prayers are more, um, basic."

Dmitri smiled. "You pray to avoid catastrophes."

"Like what?"

"Another woman wearing the same dress," said Robert.

"That's a biggie," said Patrick. "A hairdo that clashes with the dress or hair that defies the desired styling effect."

Mac added. "A run in their stocking. It doesn't matter if it's barely visible. If the woman knows it's there, it's potentially the end of the world."

"A critical accessory is forgotten or needs to be changed." Dmitri said. "I always ask about Alex's jewelry beforehand and have a spare on me. Fortunately, Alex is low maintenance in the jewelry department."

"Yeah, that particular gene all went to Anna," said Robert combing his hair in the mirror.

"Robin's got the shoe genes," added Patrick buckling his belt.

"The worst thing that can happen is," Sean paused for effect. All the men looked at him expectantly. "Your lady gains or thinks she's gained weight the night before the event."

"I'd rather face a firing squad," said Robert.

"Biologically speaking, women do have weight gains and losses. It's a natural entropic function of the feminine cycle." Andrew observed.

"No woman is logical where her weight is concerned." Sean said. "And her age."

"So, to avoid problems during times like this, you prepare a set of compliments to put her in a good mood." Mac said.

"You lie to flatter?"

Sean shook his head. "Not at all. You rehearse true compliments so they come out sounding spontaneous and genuine."

"And you can be as supportive as you possibly can be during their personal crisis." Robert said.

"Wives can be a handful. Why bother with marriage?" asked Andrew.

Sean chuckled. "Because when she's YOUR handful, it's a different story entirely."

###

**Hans Reinhardt's Apartment Noon**

Charlotte studied the apartment. Here and there were signs of Hans' personality - the clean lines of the furniture, the absence of clutter, the color scheme was in his favored browns and greens and his one concession to comfort a large overstuffed recliner. On a shelf sitting like a lone tiny sentry was a familiar charcoal sketch of a street scene inside a wooden frame worn with age.

Hans handed her a scotch straight a pair to his vodka. "For old times, yes?"

Charlotte took the scotch and sat down on the sofa while he sat in his recliner. Earlier, she had braced herself to be distant and professional. It seemed that Hans had decided on the same thing. He hadn't tried to touch her or make any attempts to invade her personal space. But had he really had to say anything, she wondered. One look at the sketch she had done while they were on holiday in Malaga was all the reminder she needed.

She cleared her throat and managed a cool detached air. "You said you had information for me."

"An exchange of information between ... old friends."

"No strings. You first."

"Etienne Gastineau is, as I said, not reliable not for the foreseeable future."

"Why do you say that? I have not found him to be unreliable."

"First, his ambition stretches far longer than his actual reach or capabilities. Secondly, he is targeting an enemy that he should not rouse fully into anger," said Hans. "Attempting to use Compound X against Robert Scorpio is not a wise strategy." Hans saw Charlotte visibly tense. "The DVX knows of its existence and ... and we have it."

"How did you get this information?"

"That is not important," said Hans dismissively. "I wanted to warn you to stop this vendetta. Did the raid at the villa teach you nothing?"

Charlotte was openly surprised now. "You know of that, too?"

"I know many things except how you left Weltonby. Tell me how you accomplished that feat."

"I contacted a former client who elected to help me change places with a double." Charlotte answered. "You will understand that I cannot divulge my client's identity."

Hans nodded. "And the arms shipment, what of that?"

Charlotte shot to her feet. She walked towards the tall windows and looked outside. She spluttered. "How ... how do you know about that, Dieter, how?!"

Hans smiled at her use of his middle name. She only did so when she was highly annoyed with him. "Modern technology can exploit an organization's every weak point. The rest is simply putting the pieces together."

Charlotte's eyes flashed. "Guardian."

It was Hans' turn to be surprised. "You know about that?"

Charlotte smirked and narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you. You've just confirmed its existence. We weren't entirely certain."

"Most rumors have a basis in reality. Guardian is no secret." Hans said.

"Everything about it is shrouded in mystery. Is it as powerful as it is rumored to be? Who controls it?"

"It's power comes from its usefulness. At the moment, it is very useful. But a machine cannot take the place of a human. That is impossible." Hans said. "My turn. Why have you targeted the Scorpio child?"

Mentally, Charlotte cursed. There had to be an informant or a DVX plant somewhere in Etienne's organization. It was the only explanation for the amount of information Hans had revealed so far. She had warned Etienne repeatedly of his organization's laxness and sloppiness especially in communications and technology.

"Leverage, what else?" said Charlotte. "I want Guardian and Scorpio is my way to get it. Unless you know how to-"

Hans snorted. "Me? I barely know how to operate my phone."  "But you know where it is and -"

"Charlotte, no one has access to Guardian."

"Dieter, I am not entirely unaware of technology. No machine can remain functional without maintenance. It cannot take care of itself. There has to be human intervention."

"How can I explainto you?" Hans remembered an explanation that Andrew had given in a note left behind for the DVX to find when Andrew first accessed their systems. "The program is essentially a virus that establishes such a stranglehold that removing it is nearly impossible without harming or losing all of your data. One cannot simply copy a program or carry off a machine. There will be little success in this if you pursue it."

Charlotte sat at the back of the sofa and looked at Hans closely. "But Robert Scorpio knows how. He gave it to the WSB then the DVX. He must know how to transfer it. Or know someone who does."

A flash of fear in her former flame's eyes confirmed her suspicions. Hans knew more about Guardian. He was deliberately filtering the information he gave to her.

"Why do you want it, Charlotte? You have no organization of your own and -" began Hans.

"Information is power. I'm told that ever since Guardian has been in place the WSB and the DVX together have made significant inroads into curbing criminal activity on a global scale." Charlotte's voice because persuasive. "Have we not discussed the game before? Why does one side have a weapon that the other does not? In our day, the playing field was level, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," the words came hesitantly.

"Help me. Together we can level the playing field. We ARE purists. The game should be played not controlled, yes?" Charlotte urged. "I have people behind me. People who believe the same things as we do."

Hans hesitated. "I ... I do not know."

Charlotte sighed. "It's that patriotic side of yours again. You're incapable of betraying your country."

"Not to my country, no," replied Hans.

"To what then? The DVX?" A thought struck Charlotte and she blurted out. "Do you have a family? Children?"

"The DVX is my family. That has not changed."

"My backers have no interest in the DVX. There would be no conflict of interest for you." Charlotte insisted.

Hans was silent. He could not tell her the full truth. Of what young Andrew Scorpio could do to the DVX if he felt threatened in any way. He knew of continuing efforts by the DVX to minimize Guardian's scope or to remove it entirely. So far, Andrew remained several steps ahead of them.

Their experts had thus far discovered that there was a central repository or control center for Guardian. They estimated that such a center would have to be an enormous data site with thousands of servers supporting Guardian and its data. One would think that such a building, perhaps three stories tall, would be easy to find but so far none of their agents had been successful. No matter how much surveillance was put on Andrew he was never seen near such a facility. The location of Guardian's main control center remained a frustrating mystery.

Charlotte persisted. "Our operations would target the WSB only. Surely that holds some appeal for you."

"You would need someone on the inside to help you. Someone capable and placed high enough to have influence. Someone with an interest in eliminating Guardian." Hans pointed out.

"What would you say if I told you that I have such a ... a friend?"

"The WSB purge five years ago was thorough. We lost four well-placed agents ourselves. How did your agent escape detection?"

"By not knowing he WAS my agent," Charlotte grinned slyly.

"A sleeper? Inside the WSB? How was that managed? Only one man has ever been able to infiltrate and he is .. is no longer in the business."

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "You refer to Cesar Faison. He's still alive? Surprising."

"Alive and always a potential problem," said Hans. "You did not answer my question. How did you get an agent inside?"

"I can't take full credit." Charlotte took a long drink. "I have the means to control the sleeper agent that Cesar left behind. His cover is quite intact."

"And how did you get such means? Faison would not have surrendered that information to anyone," said Hans.

"The information was taken not surrendered willingly," answered Charlotte cryptically. "Faison remains one of my most challenging cases."

"You had him and you let him live?" Hans was too shocked to bother disguising his reactions.

"He escaped. I underestimated his powers of persuasion and his ability to resist the effects of drug interrogations was amazing. Are all DVX agents trained to such a degree?" asked Charlotted genuinely curious.

"No. We receive training in resisting and enduring physical interrogations. That particular ability must have been unique only to Faison."

"I found him a brilliant man. He should be running the DVX today."

"Faison's loyalty is first to himself. He was too erratic and mercurial to be a true leader."

"He told us that he was let go by the DVX and that -"

"No, he was not. He disobeyed an order and a termination on sight order was issued." said Hans.

"For what reason?"

"He was given charge of the North European section with permission to establish his pet projects. One of them was a program designed to study and develop offensive uses for parapsychology and hypnotherapy." Hans explained. "In the mid 70s, he reported that the parapsychology program was a failure. He was ordered to continue. He defied the order and dismantled the program. Such open disobedience had to be punished. But, conveniently, he found a way to die and disappear without a trace."

"How did he do it?"

"No one knows. It's been too long. Anyone who helped him is quite probably long dead. He never left witnesses behind."

"It would be a useful bit of information to have should one desire to start a new life," said Charlotte.

"Is that what you want, Charlotte?" asked Hans.

"Ultimately, yes," answered Charlotted in full honesty. "Do you know where Faison is?"

"Charlotte, don't be a fool," said Hans. "He may already know that you are no longer at Weltonby. Believe me, he has the influence to find out. You must be very careful."

"I will be," said Charlotte. "Faison is a rational man."

"He is amoral and I would not describe him as sane."

"A rational man need not be sane," said Charlotte. "Does he still desire my niece Anna?"

Hans rubbed at his eyes. Charlotte was threading on much dangerous ground and yet was so unaware of it. "Charlotte, please, do not even consider such a plan."

"An overdose of Compound X has been proven to physically change certain areas of the brain. A person's free will can be eradicated yet keeping the person's intelligence and personality relatively intact," said Charlotte. "If Faison has the information I want, then I must be able to pay his price. Is he still in love with Anna?"

"I don't know the answer. I believe very very strongly that he would not dare do anything to harm her or be willing to see her harmed. This is not advisable." Hans said. "And I will not help you if you decide on this."

Charlotte backtracked mentally. Hans agitation had increased when talk of Faison began. She needed his cooperation now. Faison could be dealt with later. "Calm down! I was just thinking out loud."

A small clock chimed two o'clock.

"I have to return to the hotel to prepare for the Fundraiser. Will you be there?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes. I will be." Hans assisted her with her coat and showed her to the door. "Promise me, Charlotte, that you will not face Faison. Or ... or try to look for him."

"Don't ask for promises that may not be kept. We're not good with promises, remember." Charlotte pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, Hans."

She strode down the hall and disappeared into the elevator. Hans paced the floor for a good hour. As usual, Charlotte had the ability to introduce a high factor of chaos in his life. He had to stop her plans against Andrew and Guardian without betraying her or her backers. While he agreed on principle, it was too soon to mount any credible operation against it.

When an object, small or large, is removed, it leaves a vacuum. One should not remove something without a replacement in hand. There was no replacement for Guardian. Not yet.

###

**The Majestic Theater 2PM**

Robert made his way to the front of the theater to do a quick inspection for his own benefit. He nodded at Genji and the other security officers clad in the distinctive Trident Security attire of tailored dark blue top coat with gold pinstripes over a navy dress shirt and gold, red or blue-checked tie depending on rank. He had to admit Heloise's design was classically sharp. The hidden inner pockets were quite functional. No one could tell that each security officer carried a virtual arsenal on their person.

The ticket booth was opening. He waved at Bobbie giving instructions to her volunteers on taking tickets. At the bar, Carl and Rolf Zekker managed two other bartenders. He cut through the atrium and lobby to check on the final preparations. He waved at the Quartermaine's major domo Alice who was in charge of the formal dinner. He had no doubts that the dinner would run to schedule.

In the theater, he spotted Anna sitting alone in Balcony 1. He made his way to her side.

"I thought you would be upstairs getting ready, luv," said Robert taking a seat next to her.

Anna smiled shyly at him. "I was just sitting and thinking about how our lives have changed so much in just the last few months."

"Second thoughts? Regrets?"

"No, never," said Anna. "How's our boy chick?"

"Nervous and coping by hiding out in his office doing visualization and deep breathing exercises."

Anna frowned. "Maybe, we should change his introduction."

"Too late." Robert said.

"I don't want him to have a panic attack, Robert." said Anna. "I mean this is a big deal for him, for all of us."

"That thought just coming to you now?"

"The scope didn't hit me until I saw all the tables arranged for dinner. Bobbie told me tickets were completely sold out and people are still asking for tickets. The fire marshall cleared us for eight hundred people. This place is going to be filled to the rafters."

"Andrew WILL have a panic attack if we change anything at the last minute. Sean and I did our best to distract him while we dressed. Andrew has prepared for this. He'll be fine. Is that what you're really worried about? Methinks not." Robert grasped her hand. "Tell Bobby what's wrong?"

Anna sighed. There was no point hiding her concerns from him. "The butterflies in my stomach are doing the aerial samba. Can we pull this off? Helena, Jacques, the arms deal, all the rest of it? It's more than a decade since we did anything like this."

"We're going to do the best we can," assured Robert. "We've got a good plan and a good team. As far as I'm concerned, everything can blow up in our faces tonight. I'll be happy as long as we introduce our son without a hitch."

"Together?!" Anna squeezed Robert's hand.

"No other way for us." Robert brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Stop fretting, Mama Bear, and get your dancing shoes on!"

"I've asked the DJ to play some disco." Anna raised an amused brow at her lover. "I want to see Papa Bear's moves."

"Only if you're dancing with me." Robert shot back with a wicked grin. "Time for our chicks to see their mother in dancing queen mode."

"Oh, my god! No one is ready for that." Anna giggled. "Just make sure there are no photographs and I'll do it."

"Deal!" Robert and Anna left the balcony and made their way through the labyrinth of backstage to the radio station. As they ascended, the noise level rose. The ladies had indeed taken over the station.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 The Majestic Theater 4:45 PM**

The monitors hanging flat against the wall were showing a series of scenes inside and outside the theater. The valet service was busy with a stream of cars. Both box offices were efficiently taking tickets. The Megaplex Square was bathed in light. Spotlights sliced throught the darkening skies. The theater marques was ablaze in glorious neon. The canopy showered every guest with light. Many guests paused and posed for the media stationed outside. A few even gave interviews.

Inside, the Quartermaines anchored the receiving line with Audrey Hardy, Tiffany, Mac, Bobbie, Robin, Patrick and Noah lending their support. Guests were roaming about the lobby studying the walls of vintage pictures, scrutinizing the items displayed for later auction or purchase, looking over the architectural rendering of the pavilion or waiting to place orders at the bar drinks at the bar.

Andrew leaned back into his chair. A quick look at his laptop told him that all was progressing as they should. A knock on his office door made him look up. "Who is it?"

"Belle and Emma," came the reply. Andrew stood up quickly and opened the door. Belle came in with a wide awake Emma in her arms. "Andy, where's her crib?"

"The crib is in the closet. How about her swing chair over there?" Andrew pointed at the swing standing by his desk.

"Perfect. She wants to play with Auntie Belle, don't you, Emma?" Belle positioned Emma in her seat and started a gentle rocking. "I've missed playing with you, too."

Andrew hauled the folded crib out of the closet. He expanded it with sure hands. Then he got linens and pillows from the top closet shelf. "What is it like down there?"

"Loud and getting louder. It looks like everyone is in a fun mood though." Belle answered. "And, it's not just the theater, Andy. All the stores are popular. There was even a waiting list at the Caboose for dinner seating."

"How do you know that?"

"I went out with Daddy to visit most of the shops earlier today. I think he was really doing a security sweep and the merchant schmoozing was just an easy excuse." Belle said.

"The merchants are happy then?"

"No one regrets giving up their leases and coming here. That's what you're really asking about, isn't it?"

Andrew nodded. "Many of them took a leap of faith on Sean's pitch and Mr. Quartermaine's word. We didn't give them much notice at all. What if ... if no one came or they lost customers because of the move."

"It seemed to me that they were gaining new customers. I wouldn't worry about that." Belle advised. "Besides, didn't TMV pay for all the customizations the merchants wanted done to their stores? They really shouldn't be complaining."

"How do you know about that?" asked Andrew surprised.

"Daddy asked me to go over the figures the other day. His eyes were going cross-eyed on the spreadsheets. So, I finished a few for him."

"You did? Which ones?"

"The cash flow projections and the accounts payable summaries." At Andrew's disbelieving look, Belle added. "I've always been good with figures. I've helped Mama balance her checkbook since I was nine. It's all just math. No big deal."

"I see." Andrew brought up a program on his laptop. "Maybe you can help me with something."

"All right."

"Are you familiar with data modelling? Oh, never mind. Just look at this data set as numbers. I'm trying to find a significant pattern so I can create a predictive algorithm."

Belle peered at the display. "Looks like shares and share value fluctuations."

"You know about stocks and markets?"

Belle nodded her head. "Sure. I invest my allowance on ETrade."

Andrew looked at Emma and said. "Aunt Belle is full of surprises, isn't she?"

Belle scoffed. "Daddy made sure I understood all about money at an early age. I mean I am an heiress. I have to know about the business end, don't I? There is no guarantee that my future spouse will have a head for business. Besides, it's my responsibility."

"I thought you wanted to be a journalist."

"I do. I can be a businesswoman and a journalist. You don't think I can do both?"

Andrew held up both hands in front of you. "Perish the thought! I am firmly convinced that you can do whatever you want to do."

"That's settled then. What do you want me to do with this data?"

Andrew took a deep breath. "I'm good with scientific math and logic but business and investment math gives me a migraine. You seem to ... to naturally think that way so maybe you can find out and tell me why share value is behaving the way it is."

"Andy, why not run this through Simon?" asked Belle.

"Simon is only as good as its programmer, namely moi," explained Andrew. "I think this particular stock portfolio is being manipulated but I can't see how it's being done. Stock manipulation is not something I've studied before. I'm self taught in what I do know."

Belle frowned in concentration. "Stock manipulation doesn't happen in a vacuum. There are market forces at work all the time that can cause buy and sell rallies."

"Yes, it's all those potential vectors and their effects. Which ones are more important over another?" asked Andrew.

"If I can find the likely patterns, you can program Simon correctly?"

"Yes. Will you look at it for me?"

"It's ELQ stock. Do the Quartermaines know you're doing this or is this a covert operation?"

Andrew nodded. "Covert but with Tracy and Mr. Quartermaine's consent. We have been doing blind buys on their behalf. The next step is taking a closer look at the stock itself. I began a cursory analysis and this is what I'm seeing. There is something there but I can't find it."

"I'll do it on one condition," bargained Belle.

"Fine as long as it doesn't include feathers or more redecorating of the station."

"The feathers were just an idea."

"Only because it was too late to import ostrich feathers." Andrew said. "What do you want?"

"A marker for a future favor." Belle said. "Nothing illegal or immoral I swear."

"Deal." Andrew and Belle shook hands on it. Belle was only thirteen, Andrew thought, what kind of favor could she come up with. He was sure it was something harmless.

###

Anna and Robert pasted smiles on their faces and dutifully mingled. With Anna in a crushed deep red velvet sheath evening gown and Robert in his white evening jacket, they made a distinctive pairing. Many eyes were drawn to Anna's spectacular ruby necklace.

Tracy removed herself from the receiving line and came up to Robert and Anna. "Luke is looking for you, Robert."

"Is he? I thought he was going to be out of town tonight."

"So did I," said Tracy. "Is he going to be a problem?"

Anna shook her head and squeezed Tracy's upper arm. "Tracy, let us worry about Luke tonight. We'll keep him out of trouble."

"Thank you. I don't want to get distracted from the real purpose of tonight." Tracy's gaze fell on a large picture of Alan Quartermaine hanging behind the physical model of the pavilion. "This is too important to the family."

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine," repeated Anna before following Robert to the next group of attendees.

Unfortunately, Larry Ashton spotted them. "Oh, Anna, Robert, over here!"

Anna hastily whispered to Robert. "Behave yourself!"

"Great way to start the evening," replied Robert.

Anna smiled widely and extended her hand to Larry and Arielle Ashton. Arielle introduced Robert and Anna to her brother Etienne.

"What are you doing in town, Ashton?" Robert asked.

"Business, Robert, just business." Ashton answered. "I read in the paper that you were retired. Is that true?"

Robert laughed. "Afraid so. Anna and I are enjoying spoiling our granddaughter."

"I know the feeling. That first grandchild is extra special." Ashton said. "Anna, your necklace and earrings are spectacular. They are antique aren't they?"

Anna smiled. "What a good eye you have. Yes, they are antiques."

"My father was a serious archeologist. I grew up with antiquities. That's a very old piece."

"Several hundred years I believe," said Anna. "If you'll excuse us, we need to keep mingling."

###

**In the backstage area 5:15 PM**

"Sir, that area is for staff only," said Nestor blocking Luke from a frosted security door connecting the theater and the radio station.

"There's a radio station up there, eh? You know I've lived here a long time. I never knew there was one in here."

"There's one now, Mr. Spencer."

"You know who I am? I'm impressed with your preparation."

"We identified you as a VIP, Mr. Spencer."

"In that case, can you give me a tour of upstairs?" cajoled Luke.

"No, Mr. Spencer. Authorized personnel only."

From behind, a hand clapped down on Luke's shoulder. "VIP as in Very Incorrigible Pest." Robert said. "Nothing to see here, Spencer, pass on."

"Sure I will," Luke smirked. "The security blanket is so heavy I feel smothered just standing here. Is all this because of the rocks dangling around Anna's neck? I don't think so."

"I'm providing security to a big event. It's a job like any other." Robert walked away from the security door towards the opposite end of the backstage area where the ensemble dressing rooms were located and were currently cordonned off. In contrast, the principal dressing rooms were well marked and lit invitingly. Luke dogged his steps as Robert knew he would.

"Did you get fired from the virus quarantine business? Lose too many chimps?"

"I felt the urge to be more selfish with my time. Be closer to home instead of being hundreds of miles away." Robert grinned. "I'm a new grandfather. I want to spend as much time as possible with my darling girl."

"Settling down to suburban bliss? Even with Anna's delightful company I can't see it. I don't believe it." Luke scoffed. "You'll be feeling the itch in six months time. Or Anna will."

"No, we won't. That stuff is not for us anymore," said Robert. "I've got everything I want, more than I ever hoped to have to be honest. It's enough."

"I call bull! What's really going down? WSB? Some megalomaniac with plans for world domination? Whatever it is you've got cooking, I want in on it."

"I'll level with you. This is a pros only gig, Luke. My job, my people, run by my playbook and my rules. I promise that you'll be the first to be called in the event a new stormy gizmo comes over the horizon." Robert clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Thanks for the offer. Another time all right?"

"Who's going to save your sorry carcass when everything goes to hell? Hmm?" Luke exclaimed. "We were great in the Markham Islands. You, me, Holly, Anna and the young 'uns, what a team!"

"That was then and this is now." Robert said. "This is our normal lives. That was ... not normal."

"I sense excitement in the air, Robert. The same feeling I get before a ... a new adventure."

Robert opened a dressing room and ushered Luke inside before closing the door. "You know more about excitement than I do, Spencer. You're married to Tracy, for god's sake."

"Well, Tracy does keep me on my toes." Luke admitted. "She puts up with me. I don't know how."

"Time to tend to home and hearth don't you think?"

Luke pressed on. "I want to feel my heart pounding in my chest. I want to feel that euphoria of triumphing over the odds again. You know what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah, I do. When I woke up and saw Anna and Robin waiting for me, I was pretty darn grateful I got out of that coma." said Robert with a small smile on his lips. "And, when I held Emma for the first time. Unbelievable feeling that."

"It's that feeling of being intensely alive. That's what we live for." Luke said. "Tell me what you got going on here. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I just want to be a part of it."

"I've forgotten what an impertinent, impatient, whining sod you can be," said Robert shaking his head.

"It's my own brand of persistent persuasion. Lay it on me, my brother!" Luke said happily believing that Robert had capitulated.

"I'm going to give this to you straight up." Robert crossed his arms across his chest. "You're associated wth organized crime, Luke. This job is entirely legitimate and it's going to stay that way. I won't have it tainted or compromised."

The mood in the room changed immediately. The two men faced off.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "You got something to say to me, say it."

"Exploding ships and drive by shootings too dull for you?" asked Robert coolly. "Corinthos just married Tony Zaccjara's daughter. He's got control of that organization now. Morgan controls Corinthos' business. The two of them have been taking turns blowing up each other's shipments, boat and all. I can't help thinking that you're involved."

"You think I planted the explosives on those ships? That's more your style, isn't it?" Luke said sarcastically. "Come on, Robert, turf wars are business as usual! It's nothing new. I worked with Frank Smith ages ago. You didn''t have a problem with that."

"Smith was peanuts. You're up to your neck in Sonny Corinthos' business. It's because of you he was able to take over Smith's operations here. He absorbed the Alcazar operation and Zacchara is next."

"I've never been a made man of any organization. Robert. I'm no fool. Yeah, I dabble in it now and again. In my line of business, that's unavoidable. So what?"

"John Zacchara is your business partner on the Star, yes? Corinthos is the head of the Zacchara crime family so he's your partner, too." Robert said.

"Seems you have a problem separating business from the personal," said Luke.

"My business is very personal this time around. I'm not going to put up with any nonsense especially from my friends."

"Funny way to treat your friends,"

"I don't like my friends and family being caught in the crossfire that's all. Whichever way the wind blows, my friend, you're going to be in the thick of it. We both know that."

"Is that what all this is about, Robert? You going after Corinthos? A lot have tried and he's still standing. Or is big brother wanting to show little brother how it's done?"

"It's obvious to me where your preferences lie." Robert shook his head. "You were mayor once, Luke, how can you stand looking at your city now?"

"I like the view just fine." Luke replied snidely. "It's different days, Robert. We're not in charge anymore. Not our rules. Things are more complicated."

"Is it?" asked Robert. "Right and wrong. Left and right. Jail or freedom. Cops and robbers. Seems simple enough to me."

Luke opened the door and said edgily. "Well, stay in your sandbox of boring absolutes, Robert. Leave the colorful real world to the rest of us who can still handle it." Luke walked out and met Anna and Sean. "Anna, when you get tired of the old stick in the mud in there and want some excitement, you know where to find me. I'll keep the trapeze warm for you."

Luke walked away back towards the auditorium. Robert leaned on the doorframe watching Luke walk away.

"What was all that about, Robert?" asked Anna.

"He wanted in. I needed him to stay out. I had to be a hard ass about it."

"Luke didn't take it well?"

"Not at all. His attitude ticks me off, Anna. This city's a powder keg and he thinks everything is just fine." said Robert. "He's got so much to bring to the table but all he wants is what's under it. Sean, I'm sorry. I thought you and Mac were being unnessarily harsh about Luke but you were right."

"Anytime, old buddy," said Sean. "Did it work?"

"He now thinks we're targeting Corinthos and the mob in general. He'll hunker down into the trenches and be out of our way." Robert said.

"Good. Jacques wants a clear field against Helena. We don't need not-so-innocent bystanders getting in his way." Sean said.

"I got the impression from Mac and Robin that Luke would lean towards helping Helena." Anna said. "If she asks for his help, Luke won't be able to resist the challenge."

"At this point, I agree with you, luv. He's playing by her rules. I don't understand it." Robert said. Over Anna's shoulder, Robert saw Sanford Simms come striding towards them.

"Robert, the Cassadine party has arrived." Simms held out the display of his IPhone where an image from the many hidden cameras was displayed.

Anna bit her lip and let out her breath slowly. "And she's brought a very special guest with her." Even with a wig, Anna knew it was none other than Charlotte Devane standing beside Helena.

"Let get this show on the road, shall we? Thank you, Simms. Let Giles know please."

"I so want to be there in person for this one." Sean said. He fiddled with his IPhone and found Helena on one of internal video streams making her way through the Quartermaine receiving line.

Anna smiled. "With any luck, one of the cameras will get some footage."

Robert kissed Anna on the forehead. "Break a leg, luv. Charlotte's isn't going to make it easy on you."

"Alex and I have been practicing our sister act. We can only do our best. Good luck you two." Anna gave Robert a quick kiss and Sean a squeeze on the arm and left to await her cue in the drama about to unfold.

Robert called out after her. "About the trapeze, sweetheart, what did Luke mean?"

"Later, Robert," Anna paused and turned. She sent him a sultry look. "But only if you're a good boy."

Sean watched the byplay with interest. After Anna sashayed out of view, he remarked. "They say the third time is the charm."

"The Scorpio charm is winning the day but Devane stubbornness has the edge in any war." Robert said. "She's dug her heels in and she's not budging."

"She doesn't want to get married?"

"We're going back and forth on the piece of paper thing."

"Well, you're both committed to each other, why do you need the formalityof a marriage?"

"You're on her side, figures."

"I'm on both your sides." Sean protested. "Why is it so important to you?"

"It just is, Sean." Robert's thoughts came out in a torrent of words. "It's like ... like coming full circle. Walking off into the sunset together. Happily ever after. Stuff like that there."

"It sounds to me like you're giving Anna an ultimatum. Marriage or nothing."

"No, I'm not!" It was Robert's turn to protest then the thought brought him up short. "Is that what it seems like to her? Is that why she's so skittish?"

"What do you think?" Sean asked in his best marriage counselor voice and tone.

"I don't mean to put her into a corner like that." Robert began to fidget where he stood. "I just like to keep things simple."

"Yeah, two and only two choices. And they're YOUR choices, Robert." Sean pointed out.

"I'm being inflexible aren't I?"

"Hmm, maybe a little."

Robert snapped his finger. "Anna wants flexible, fine. I can fix that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet but I will do something." Robert declared. "Let's deal with the easy stuff then I shall show Madame Devane a thing or two."

* * *

A/N: The bit about Sonny and Jason fighting over piers and stuff is true to the GH timeline for 1/9/2009. Luke is going to be a bit of a pain unfortunately.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at the Majestic Theater lobby 5:30 PM**

Nikolas nodded greetings to several people as he passed by. His sight was set on Thanos who stood watching the milling crowd.

"Thanos, there you are! This is quite a turnout," said Nikolas in greeting.

Thanos shook Nikolas' hand. "I am told that the theater will be nearly at capacity tonight."

"This is an amazing place. Just amazing."

Thanos gestured to Jacques who was standing beside him. "Allow me, Nikolas, to introduce you to one of the primary investors involved in the theater's development. Jacques Garnier late of Paris, Nikolas Cassadine of Cassadine International."

Nikolas' spine straightened almost unconsciously as he offered his hand to Jacques. It was gripped hard and firm if briefly. "Good to meet you, sir. From what I could see of the rest of the development, I am very impressed."

"Thank you. However, credit for the vision must go to another." Jacques directed Nikolas' attention to someone else standing beside him. "This is my business associate Giles Neuhaus. Giles, Nikolas Cassidine."

The two men shook hands. "Neuhaus? I know I've seen your face." Nikolas said. "You're not Giles Neuhaus winner of the Paris Dakkar rally?"

"Guilty, I'm afraid," acknowledged Giles. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cassadine."

"Nikolas, please. I did not realize Thanos had such a wide circle of friends."

"You must not listen overmuch to Helena's slanders about me." Thanos said. "I do leave the estate now and then."

"Hey, Nik!" Robin wrapped an affectionate arm around Nikolas' waist. Patrick loomed behind her. He patted Nikolas' shoulder in greeting.

"Hey, you two." said Nikolas with a beaming smile. "Before I forget, Robin, congratulations on the grant."

"Thank you! I got lucky that's all."

"You're the one person who deserves it. Your research is going to help a lot of people."

Jacques and Thanos were watching the exchange intently as if committing certain images to memory. Jacques especially seemed aware to Nikolas' every word and motion.

"Speaking of helping people, Liz, Patrick and I just had an idea about raising funds for Emily's Clinic." Robin began to say.

"Emily's clinic?" asked Thanos.

Nikolas seemed to freeze for a moment before answering. "My wife died two years ago. In her memory, I established the clinic near the docks for families and children who wouldn't otherwise get any medical care."

"That is a wise and thoughtful remembrance, Nikolas. I am curious. Why a clinic?"

"Emily was studying to be a doctor like her parents Monica and Alan Quartermaine. Emly always wanted everyone around her to be happy and well." Nikolas said. "Robin and Elizabeth Webber help me with the annual fundraising."

Patrick cleared his throat to fill the sudden awkward silence. "This year we thought we could do a fundraiser here. Vintage movie nights are going to start soon and we thought that we could show Emily's favorite movies for say a week. All receipts go to the clinic."

"And, we can speak to the other Megaplex businesses about donating some of their receipts for that week towards the clinic." Robin added. "Or sponsoring a future event for us."

Nikolas laughed. "Robin, this place is, uh, incredible. The cost to book it would be -"

"Really cheap if we're charged at all," said Robin. "My dad is one of the investors in Trident Media Ventures along with Jacques. We should be able to book the place as long as we don't break anything."

"Your dad, Robert Scorpio?" asked Nikolas looking at Robin then Jacques then back to Robin.

"And my uncle Sean. Sean Donely."

Genji, carrying a tray of drinks, intruded into the group. "Mr. Garnier, you have a phone call."

Giles nodded and said to the group. "If you'll excuse us, please."

Jacques looked at Nikolas and said. "Perhaps we may speak later this evening. Some business opportunities, perhaps?"

"We may speak about anything you wish, sir." Nikolas said. "I look forward to it."

Giles and Jacques left the group heading for backstage. Robin and Patrick aware of Genji's real message excused themselves.

###

As they walked away, Robin murmurred. "My good deed for the night is done."

"Another mission? You didn't tell me about this." Patrick said through gritted teeth.

Robin reached up and drew Patrick down so she could speak softly. "Personal mission. When I saw them talking, it seemed like the perfect time for Jacques to see that Nikolas is a good guy."

"And why is that important?"

"So Jacques can tell Andrew." Robin could see no sign of comprehension in her husband's eyes. "Andrew is suspicious of Nikolas being a Cassidine. He told me to prove that Nikolas is different from the rest of his family."

"And since Jacques doesn't miss much and he's a good judge of character, he's the ideal person to help your cause." Patrick said.

"Exactly! Next thing I need is something to show that Nikolas runs a clean business. Any ideas?"

"Honey, Simon can find anything that Andrew wants. Andrew is very meticulous about his business. He's not just going to take your word."

"I just want to nudge him in the right direction." Robin said.

"Nikolas isn't exactly all there sometimes. Didn't he throw Helena off the tower once?"

"And your point is?"

"He's a Cassidine. That's not something anyone should forget."

"I agree but he's not homicidal or hellbent on revenge for wrongs done decades ago. He's not destined to become the next Mikkos, right?" asked Robin.

"What's next? You convincing Dad that Sonny is a nice guy?"

"I accept Sonny for WHO he is but Dad, Mac and Andrew will never be able to get past WHAT Sonny is. Changing their minds is a lost cause." Robin remarked. "Come on, we need to check out the atrium stage before the announcements are made."

Together, they slipped past the security cordon and the watchful Shane and into the atrium. It had been turned into a festive dining hall for the evening.

###

A dark-haired woman stood poised and still in the shadowy room. Jewels glittered upon her earlobes, her neck and wrists. She walked languidly across the room from one end of the room to the other. Her shadow followed her. A flick of the wrist and a careless toss of her head; the shadow followed suit.

Anna Devane stood facing Alexandra Marick. Dressed and coiffed identically, they truly were mirror images of the other.

One twin raised a brow. "Shall we?"

"By all means," said the other with the same voice and inflection.

In the hallway, the twins encountered Andrew pacing.

"Are you all right?" asked Anna.

Andrew blinked as he saw his mother and aunt standing there like mirror images.

"Dont forget to breathe," advised Alex.

"Matching accents, too. Nice touch."

The sisters exchanged a glance. One of them said. "Care to guess who is who?"

"I'll give it a go." Andrew studied each face. "Say my name."

"Andrew," said the twin to the left. The one on the right said the same.

Andrew leaned into the sister on the right and kissed her cheek. "Good luck, Mother."

"How did you know?" asked Anna.

"It's the way you say my name." Andrew said simply. "My ears just ... just know." He gestured towards the main doors. "After you, Mother, Aunt Alex."

They met Jacques, Giles and Dmitri outside the radio station security doors.

###

"How do you know him, Thanos?" Nikolas inquired about Jacques to Thanos.

"I have known Jacques most of my life. While we do not engage in business together, we share expertise and information." Thanos said.

"He's impressive in a quiet way. He seems very certain and centered. He reminds me of Stefan or, even of you."

"He is a firm believer in talking softly and carrying a lethally persuasive stick." Thanos explained.

"Really?"

"Literally," said Thanos. "If one is in need, Jacques is the ablest ally and teacher one could have. Only a fool would -"

A familiar voice erupted behind them. "Thanos, Nikolas, were you two hiding from me?"

"Grandmother," said Nikolas in greeting.

"Hiding, cousin? Only in plain sight I assure you." responded Thanos.

"Nikolas, may I introduce a business associate of mine, Mrs. Charlotte Peterson. Charlotte, this is my grandson, Prince Nikolas Cassidine." Helena said. "My great nephew, Thanos D'Ercy, though he prefers the term cousin. Another of his silly affectations."

Thanos inclined his head towards Charlotte fully aware of her real identity. "Mrs. Peterson, are you a fellow admirer of Katherine Delafield?"

"Yes, I am. I saw her Geneva concert many years ago." Charlotte said. "I'm rather surprised that she would perform here and not in New York City for example."

"If you will excuse me, I need to speak with someone before we go in to dinner." Nikolas walked hurriedly away.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte saw Hans and Robert Scorpio in deep conversation. Automatically, she mapped a potential escape route. She had to find out what was being said.

"Excuse me, please. I'd like to, ah, freshen up before dinner. I shall see you inside, Helena." Charlotte sidled away zigzagging her way through the attendees closer to Hans and Robert.

"When WILL you be leaving, Thanos?" asked Helena.

"Does my presence unsettle you?," answered Thanos.

"Not at all. A concert seems a poor excuse to cancel an important conclave. Has a formal court been announced?"

"Such are no longer your concern, cousin."

"Of course it is!" Helena said adamantly.

Thanos responded in dry condescending tones as if he were speaking of the weather to a simpleton. "You are neither the head of a house or a matriarch of a Family. I dislike reminding you of your ... lack of status, presume it no longer."

"And you are presuming an authority upon me that you do not possess."

"Don't I? Shall I make that a formal order of Pompey then to you?"

"You go too far, nephew." Helena's nostrils flared and her hands balled into fists at her side. "I am a Vakalos and worthy of that name. Unlike you who have settled to be an ... an underling to the Families. You have no ambition, no greatness inside of you."

"And your ambition and pride have earned you a decimated, disgraced and dissolute house." Thanos leaned closer and pitched his voice low for Helena's ears alone. "Do you know why I am here, cousin? I am here to serve as witness for the coming reckoning."

"What ... what reckoning?" hissed Helena.

"Do you not sense it as I do? The portents are unmistakeable to a true Vakalos."

"Cease your prattle." Helena said imperiously. "Explain."

Thanos' voice already low became deeper and richer. "The tang of blood is in the air. The vultures are circling in the sky and footed scavengers are are on the scent. The carrion is exposed. It is only a matter of time before it is contested and torn apart."

"You've lost your mind," snapped Helena. "Pompous fool!"

"Something which was lost has been found, cousin. I was requested, nay, summoned. Here I am at the fulcrum of the past and the present as ever in my role and bound by my duty."

Helena searched Thanos' impassive face for signs of deceit and found none. "Who ... who summoned you?"

"I did," whispered Jacques into Helena's ear.

Helena gasped. Her hands clutched at Thanos seeking support as icy tendrils of dread enveloped her heart and spirit. Her past was here. Now. Behind her. Did she dare to face it?

###

Robert led Hans backstage. Charlotte shadowed them from a distance. She could not venture much further. Not with security guards seemingly everywhere.

Hans gesticulated with his hands. A sign of agitation she knew well. The two men stood not as adversaries but as acquaintances easy in each other's company. That puzzled her. She could but hear a few words here and there - security, Andrew, Emma and danger.

"Andrew?" said Charlotte under her breath. "Who is Andrew?"

Further ruminations were not possible as someone new joined the conversation. A woman stood close to Scorpio. Her stance towards Hans was one of open challenge and fearless regard.

Charlotte's lips curved into a smile. "Anna Devane, we meet at last."

* * *

A/N: I almost feel sorry for Helena being ambushed like this. Almost. What do you think of the villains so far? Each one has their motivations, strengths and flaws. I hope they've proven interesting and not cartoonish.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at the Majestic Theater 6 PM**

With Thanos and Jacques on either side of her, Helena had no choice but to remain where she was - seated at their table instead of at the one assigned to her. Across the room, at what should have been her table, hers and Charlotte's seats were empty. Jacques table was just off to the side of the stage. It had the best vantage point.

"Have you thought of me over the years, Helena?" said Jacques.

"You are nothing! Nameless and without station." Helena bristled and turned to Thanos. "And you ... you vile quisling, how dare you side with him of all people."

"Honeyed words in small doses will serve your cause far better than a sharpened, tongue." said Jacques. "This matter is between us. Leave the boy be."

Helena made to rise but Thanos' firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "The matter I came to investigate and verify concerns you, Helena. This is an informal hearing. If you depart, you shall forfeit your right of participation. Do you wish to do so?"

Astonished, Helena gaped at him. "This is outrageous! I want a public hearing with my peers among the Families in attendance. That is MY right and I so demand it."

"You may ask for such but I have judged this matter as one that requires settlement as soon as possible." Thanos took a deep breath. "I am reopening the inquiry into the Garnier matter. As you were the primary accuser and the judgment fell upon Jacques' family, it is right and proper that you both appear before me." Thanos gestured to the room in the general. "The venue is of little import."

"Thanos, the incorruptible, has succumbed. I am amazed." Helena said.

Jacques smiled. "The truth always finds a way to reveal itself." Jacques placed a photo on the table in front of Helena.

Helena gaped at the Cassadine jewels. "It can't be, can it?"

"Oh, yes, and quite unexpectedly found."

"I have verified its authenticity." Thanos tapped a finger on the photo. "It will be on auction tonight."

"What?! They can't do -" spluttered Helena.

"The current owners may do whatsoever they want with it. I was not present at its finding and so could not claim it on behalf of the Families." Thanos said.

"The set is rather gaudy by modern standards. Better to utilize it to raise funds for a worthy cause, yes?" said Jacques smoothly. "I do intend to take back what is mine."

"It belongs to Nikolas," countered Helena.

"Nikolas is a fine young man. But, in this matter, I shall countenance no opposition. Not from him nor from you."

Helena laid a hand on Jacques' arm. "No! You can't. It does NOT belong to you."

"Doesn't it?" Jacques shook her hand off his person angrily. "It was given to my mother by the last RECOGNIZED patriarch as was his right and privilege. That FACT gives me every right."

"Bastard!"

"Another falsehood," said Jacques. "My parents married two weeks before my father's death. It was witnessed by Arturo D'Ercy himself. In every way, I am Alain Cassidine's heir. Once I have the jewels, I shall present MY family as the rightful line. With Stefan deceased, you may content yourself with a legacy entirely of your own making - a cesspit of vipers feeding upon themselves in an orgy of madness and corruption."

"What an artful liar you are?"

"Liars, killers and sinners. I have been all three and so have you." Jacques countered. "What of it?"

Unable to marshall a strong argument against Jacques, Helena turned to Thanos. "This travesty cannot be allowed."

"On the contrary. It is not rare in cases such as this to have multiple claimants. Jacques as the the designated heir and you as the matriarch of the most recently recognized line do have equal, if opposing, claims."

"I have not had adequate time to prepare my defense." Helena rallied logic to her side.

"We are not in a court of law where mere technicalities trump the spirit and meaning of what is right and just." Thanos replied. "It is my will that this matter be settled today and it shall. Win the jewels openly and, at Conclave, the appropriate party shall be recognized."

"You HAVE been bought and so prettily, too. I shall lay charges against you. Abuse of authority and dereliction of duty to begin with." Helena threatened. "You will not get away with this, Thanos. I promise you that."

"Would you prefer I choose the traditional method of dueling amongst claimants?" asked Thanos. "You know well how we settle disputes within our circles - quickly and decisively. Pray, cease prattling. cousin, and use the remaining hours to prepare."

"You have shown me a photograph. You have said what is required. Now, I want to see the jewels for myself." Helena demanded.

"But, of course. Seek out Anna Devane." said Jacques.

"Anna? Why?"

Jacques gestured to the upraised stage where Robert and Anna were making their way across to the microphone. Robert placed a stool on the stage.

The Cassadine jewels caught the light emitting a radiant glow about Anna's face. Helena gaped in shock and avaricious delight. Robert's words seemed to come from far away as all her attention and thoughts were riveted on the jewels. After so many years, it was tantalizingly close to hand.

Robert tapped the standing microphone once to test it. A chorus of hellos and cheers greeted him. "Most of you know us but for those who don't I'm Robert Scorpio and this lovely lady is my lady, Anna Devane."

A chorus of hellos and cheers greeted this declaration. Catcalls came from closer acquaintances.

"Besides the good nosh, drinks and good company for what are we all here for?" Robert continued. Several not so serious suggestions came from the audience.

Robert laughed. "Family, that's a concept that is at the heart of why we are all here tonight. Looking out at you all I can see so many families represented - Quartermaines, Hardys, Spencers, Webbers, Barringtons, Drakes and so many others. When I first came here, I was by myself. It was because of the kindness and acceptance of so many in this room that I chose to call Port Charles home."

Sitting on the stool, Anna raised her wireless microphone. "After many years away, Robert and I have decided to make our home in Port Charles ... again." Behind her, Robin and Patrick with Emma in his arms walked on to the stage. They were followed by Mac and Maxie.

"Welcome back!" shouted out an anonymous voice.

"It is nice to be home again." Anna smiled shyly. "But we didn't come back empty-handed as it were." Dmitri and Alex strolled on to the stage. This entrance elicited many disbelieving stares and exclamations of surprise. "Like Robert, Robin and I came here a long, long time ago. We were welcomed so warmly by many here tonight whom we are privileged to call friends and family. Since the theme tonight is family, we want to introduce the newest additions to our family to all of you."

"Before the tabloids print up their own versions," Robert added. This evoked titters around the room.

"First, our new granddaughter Emma Grace Scorpio Drake." Anna said. Patrick and Robin stepped forward. Emma blinked a few times unused to the bright glare of the spotlight. It was obvious from the fawning 'awws' and other comments that swept the room that little Emma was an instant hit. "Robin and Patrick have gone through difficult times together and as individuals. Robert and I couldn't be prouder of both them because of their commitment to each other and to their family."

Dmitri and Alex stepped forward. This time the expressions were varied from shock to admiration. "No, you're not seeing double. May I introduce Dr. Alexandra Devane Marick and her husband Dmitri Marick, Count Andrassy. Alexandra and I grew up separately and only recently have we reconnected. Dmitri and Alex are visiting from Europe."

Anna got off the stool and handed her microphone to Robert. She made her way behind the standing wall of family to the side of the stage. Mac and Maxie stepped forward.

Robert cleared his throat. "You all know my brother Malcolm as the police commissioner. What you don't know is that he's the rock of this family." Robert turned to Maxie. "We come to someone that I'm really looking forward to getting know better, Mac's daughter, Maxie Jones. If Mac is the anchor then Maxie's the spark, the firecracker, when things get dull."

Laughter and muted applause filled the atrium.

"There's one more bit of news we need to share with you. Anna and I left rather hurriedly seventeen years ago. Some here may know that my wife was kidnapped and I went after her. Months later we were reported dead." A hushed silence had descended on the room. "Obviously, we are not dead. Less obviously, we had good reasons to stay away."

Anna walked in front of the stage. Close behind her was Andrew who kept his eyes on his mother. As they stood side by side, Anna took Andrew's hand in her own. Stiff and terrified, Andrew kept his gaze towards the back of the atrium skimming over people's upraised heads. Though all eyes were on him, he didn't dare look at anyone.

"Not only was Anna kidnapped but so was our unborn child." Gasps were heard around the room. "May I proudly present our son Andrew Malcolm Devane Scorpio. He's sixteen going on thirty. Andrew is founder of a little store across the way called DigiMaze." The sound level in the room grew a little louder. "Ladies, his dance card is empty."

Andrew smiled at the jibe and his tension eased a little just as Robert intended. Robert wrapped an arm around Andrew's shoulder "Fill it up will you. He needs the practice."

More laughter ensued. But some people were decidedly not amused. Helena was stone-faced. Her gaze alternated between Anna and Alex. A few times she sent a look towards Charlotte's still unoccupied chair. Out of the corner of her eye, Helena saw Charlotte standing by the atrium entrance next to a tall, stocky man listening to the proceedings. Though her face was impassive her eyes were alive and calculating.

"That's it, folks, no more surprises." Robert said to more laughter.

"Are you sure?!" said someone anonymously.

"I don't believe I have any more children out there," Robert deadpanned. "Thank you all for indulging our family moment. Appreciate it. Now, let's get back to, uh, our wonderful dinner."

The Scorpios drifted off the stage. All of them were waylaid by friends peppering them with questions and wanting to meet Alex, Emma, Dmitri and Andrew. Robin and Patrick circulated with Emma for a bit. While Maxie and Mac took Andrew in hand making sure he was introduced and buffered from the more inquisitive guests. Tiffany introduced Dmitri and Alex to close friends. Robert and Anna flitted about answering questions and greeting acquaintances they had not seen in years.

"He got himself a son, eh?" It was more a comment than a question coming from Luke. "How long ago did you know about this, Tracy?"

Tracy sipped her wine. "What do you mean?"

"I was watching you during Robert's confession du jour. You weren't surprised much." Luke said.

"I didn't know Anna had a twin. One Anna is more than enough."

"I meant Robert's boy. You didn't bat an eye on that one." Luke's eyes drifted to Edward who was beaming at Andrew. "And Edward treats the boy like his grandson, heck, better than his grandson."

"Andrew is a businessman. Young but very shrewd. Daddy sees a ... a kindred spirit." Tracy explained. "Ever since Anna rescued him from that ghastly island, he's had a soft spot for her. What's your problem?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Luke. "It's just so not like Edward to be that effusive." Luke's eyes followed Edward and Andrew. "He's introducing him to the entire chamber of commerce for crying out loud."

"A city needs to be economically healthy, Luke. Otherwise no one would live here. Who would go to the bars, casinos and strip clubs." said Tracy. "Founding a company at that age, any company, is a rare achievment. Building a company as profitable as DigiMaze is impressive."

"Great, a wunderkind," said Luke. His eyes drifted to Helena in a corner table flanked by two men he didn't know. Anna and Robert were at the table. Helena barely moved but her lips were pursed tight and her tension was apparent. "What's going on with Helena?"

He stood up and was about to make his way towards Helena's table when Robin and Patrick glided by.

"Hey, Luke, Tracy," greeted Robin. "Have you met Emma?"

Emma was wide awake. Her large expressive eyes locked on Luke. He found himself with an armful of baby and forgot about Helena.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 6:15 PM**

Robert and Anna mingled and made their rounds. But they kept an eye on Andrew. It was Robert who noticed Andrew's flagging spirits first.

"There. He's playing with his lapels." Robert said quietly to Anna.

Anna turned to watch Andrew. "And that means what?"

"It's one of his physical tells. It tells me that he's reaching his social limit." Robert smiled. "It's time to extract him from the situation. He needs some solitude and is too polite to just walk away."

"Allow me. I need to check on Sean." Anna said. "Brook's about to perform. Time for a social break."

Robert squeezed her hand. "All right. I'll hold the fort down but don't take too long."

###

Anna rubbed Andrew's shoulder. Mother and son shared a quick knowing glance.

"Edward, I'll take Andrew off your hands now," said Anna.

"If you must, Anna," said Edward.

"Thank you for introducing me to your friends, Mr. Quartermaine." Andrew said. "I'll speak with Sean and my father about arranging an informal luncheon to discuss future investment opportunities with TMV."

As they made their way to the theater kitchen, Anna ran subtle interference making sure that they were not delayed. Andrew retrieved some plates.

"Two plates?" asked Anna.

Andrew held up one plate then the other. "One for me, one for Belle."

"Do you know what she likes? Dislikes? Food allergies?"

"I thought I'd get a bit of everything. Hmm, didn't think about allergies." Andrew put a plate down and took his IPhone out. "Simon, does Belle have any allergies?"

"Processing request," came Simon's disembodied voice.

Anna looked at Andrew then the phone in amusement. "What would you ever do without that phone?"

"Live much more peacefully I imagine," answered Andrew softly.

"What do mean?"

Andrew held up the phone. "This ... this can feel like a choke collar sometimes."

"You can take it off anytime you want to."

"Can I?" Andrew glanced sharply at his mother. "The second I do a noose takes its place." Andrew began filling a plate.

Anna looked around to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "Just stop then."

"I can't. All of this just ... just happened and, I have to keep juggling and staying a step or two ahead. I can't stop."

"Can't or won't?" asked Anna perceptively. "You thrive on the cat and mouse game. Don't bother denying it. I know all the symptoms."

"Hold this please," said Andrew handing Anna a full plate while he began filling the other empty plate. "I won't deny that I'm, um, motivated by that. What adrenalin addict wouldn't be? But, the longer it lasts, the tighter the ties become." Andrew looked earnestly at Anna. "I do want to get out from under it. I can't see a way right now, a safe way that is."

Andrew's phone chirped signaling Simon's response. "Inquiry completed. No known food related allergies." Andrew turned his phone off. He resumed filling the second plate.

"What would you consider safe, Andrew?" asked Anna.

"Friends not guards, pets instead of guard dogs, truth not lies," came Andrew's wistful reply. "It will happen. I simply need to be patient."

Anna studied Andrew's profile. She touched his cheek. "It may be a long wait."

Andrew sighed then looked at Anna directly. "I know, Mother, I know."

Anna cupped his face in her hands. ""Talk to me when things get too much, all right? I don't expect you to be the strong and silent type."

Andrew shrugged off Anna's hands. He looked around assuring himself that they remained unobserved. "The actor's heart must commit to the role without reservation or pause."

"It's draining to be on stage all the time, you need to get off now and again" Anna said. "This stage mother reserves the right to drag you off the stage when you've had enough. Deal?"

"You are not giving me enough options," replied Andrew.

"I'm your mother. Did you think I would?" grinned Anna. "You have enough there to feed three people."

"I haven't eaten lunch or dinner," said Andrew defensively. "Besides, baby tending makes one hungry. Belle has a healthy appetite."

###

Upstairs, Anna left Belle and Andrew eating in his office while she went off to Studio A which doubled as their main listening station. There she found Sean and Simms with headphones on. As she entered, Sean motioned for her to be quiet.

Slipping off his headset, Sean led Anna to the writers room. He began an update immediately. "We're picking up an increase in noise at the office park. Someone mentioned Albert Rosales was on his way so your hunch, team leader, is on the money. The sale is tonight."

Anna turned on the large screen monitor. A mosaic of all the video and image feeds was splashed on the screen. Using the remote she highlighted the feed she wanted to see. One click and the video expanded to full size. It was an overhead camera in the atrium. To the near side was the Quartermaine table where the Ashtons and Etienne sat talking amongst themselves.

Anna turned up the sound. The hubbub of conversation filled the room. She caught the occasional word from the Ashton party.

"Etienne searched the table after he got there. Good thing we hadn't put any bugs on the table." Sean said.

"That would have been too easy," said Anna. "The eyes are they in place?"

"Hmm, yes. Shane's team has been dispatched to the park. They'll be able to film any comings and goings," Sean placed a hand on Anna's shoulders. "Don't worry, Anna, things are going like clockwork."

"That's what worries me," said Anna. "That and Hans' new information."

"What new information?" Sean asked.

"Hans cornered Robert earlier. Faison's mole in the WSB the one we haven't been able to identify?"

"Yeah," said Sean warily. "We're tabling that investigation for later."

"Charlotte knows who he is and knows how to use him."

"What?! This ... this blows our plans out of the water!"

"Just a tad," said Anna her voice dripping with sarcasm. She pounded her fist on the table. "We can't take her now not if she can lead us to the mole. Damn it all!"

"We can't just let her run loose not after what Alex has told us she's capable of doing." Sean began to pace. "This begs the question. How did Hans get this information? Through Faison?"

"No," came a voice from the door. "Papa is in seclusion. He's not talking to anyone. He's working on his book."

"Eavesdropping, Andrew?"

"Not really. I heard several words that piqued my interest - Hans, Charlotte, mole, Faison. I stopped to listen." Andrew stepped inside and locked the door. "Maybe, I should install an automatic locking system on this door to discourage eavesdropping."

"He's talking to you. How is that seclusion?" Anna observed.

"He has deliberately secluded himself from past professional associations like the DVX." Andrew explained. "Cesar Faison is dead. P.K. Sinclair is not. The two cannot mix in the present."

"Hans told Robert to warn Faison of increased interest." Anna said.

"No one has told me this," said Andrew.

"We just found out less than an hour ago. Hans told us three things. First, Charlotte knows about the WSB sleeper. That someone may start looking for Faison for information only he possesses and, lastly, that Guardian's secret is out in the wild and confirmed."

"I have never expected Guardian to stay secret even for this long," admitted Andrew. "Why would anyone bother Papa now?"

Anna looked at Sean before replying. "It's about Faison's death. How completely convincing it was. So much so that it allowed Faison to craft a new life. Someone wants to know how it was done."

Sean sank into the sofa his hands over his face. Andrew, too engrossed in the new bits of information, missed Sean's actions.

"A death certificate, a separate confirmation, what else is there to do?" asked Andrew.

"Faison's death was unique. He was able to continue working for the DVX, one of the top four, long after his supposed death. A death that was fully accepted by the DVX rank and file like Hans. Yet his influence never waned." Anna said. "Then he creates a new, fully viable identity as P.K. Sinclair. He literally has a new life without paying for the consequences of the old one. He got away with everything. How was that done so seamlessly, how? I can think of one person who would dearly love to get that piece of information - Charlotte."

"I doubt very much that what worked decades ago can be made to work again. The information has no value in our current circumstance."

"It doesn't matter what you think," said Anna intensely. "Charlotte thinks it can and she wants it. She managed to find Faison once before why not a second time." Anna physically recoiled as a new thought came to her. "She doesn't need him. She needs leverage against him. You will be careful, won't you?"

"I am always careful, Mother," said Andrew. He took out his IPhone and began to dial. Anna watched him carefully even though he artfully kept the keypad hidden from view. Andrew went through three distinct steps and entries before a connection was made. He positioned the IPhone on the table with the speakerphone activated.

"Hello, Andrew," came the smoothly sinister voice of Cesar Faison. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Sean's head snapped up. Anna put a finger to her lips signaling Andrew to not mention her or Sean's presence to Faison. Andrew shot her a disapproving look.

"You always say I never call." Andrew said.

"No, no, what I said was you never call without a purpose." Cesar said. "Tell me why are you calling?"

Andrew took a deep breath then said. "I have information that will be of interest to you."

"Go on," said Faison. In the background, Anna could hear the sound of wood against wood. There was a slight echo on the call as if Faison was calling from a cavern.

"Charlotte Devane is no longer at Weltonby. She's here in Port Charles."

"Are you very certain it is her?" asked Faison his voice neutral not betraying any unease at this news.

"Identification is positive. Also, she seems to be curious about ... about the details of your death."

"Is she? As I recall she was curious about many things but not that."

"When she held you hostage in Bryn Wydd you mean?" asked Andrew enunciating each word.

"I see you have opened up my boxes," said Faison. "A most unpleasant episode which I have forgotten but not forgiven."

Anna mouthed the word "name" repeatedly at Andrew who shook his head each time she insisted.

"Papa, did you give her the triggering information regarding your WSB sleeper?"

"Yes, I did. It was a trifling to appease Charlotte's hunger for information. It served to buy me enough time to complete my escape."

"But ... but did you give her full access to the sleeper?"

"Let me think," Faison was silent for a time. Anna's straining ears heard something new - the sound of liquid, maybe water, dripping or streaming into something. It was audible for a few seconds then no more. "I cannot remember what specific instructions I gave to her."

Andrew glared at his mother. "And the name of the mole, Papa, do you remember?"

Faison chuckled. "No. Was it not one of the things I specifically asked you to remove?"

"You told me not to take notes. I don't recall specific items but I believe that WAS one of them." Andrew looked at Anna with an 'are you satisfied now' expression. "I just wanted to make sure."

"The WSB holds no interest for P.K. Sinclair. Why clutter my mind with useless details." said Faison. "Perhaps, I told Charlotte the mole's identity. I cannot be sure if I did or not."

A feminine voice was heard over the line, faint and lyrical. "Pieter, have you forgotten our appointment?"

"No, my dear, of course not. I will be there shortly." Faison said. "I must go, Andrew. Is there anything else you require of your old papa?"

"Last thing, the information that Charlotte wants - how you died and reappeared again. How was it done?"

"For that, I cannot take credit. I was given instructions to retrieve my new documentation and begin my new life. As to the details, you will have to ask the one man I consider my equal in deviousness - Sean Donely. He made all the arrangements."

Both Anna and Andrew turned simultaneously fixing twin looks of astonishment at the former spymaster.

"That is all I needed. Thank you. I won't keep you further," said Andrew. "By the way, I have sent you my next chess move. I have yet to receive a reply."

"Cheeky boy! You know very well you have my Queen in some peril. Sacrificing her is not an option."

"Then it's checkmate within four moves or less." Andrew smirked.

"We shall see. Overconfidence shall be your downfall yet. Goodbye, my boy. Stay sharp, stay safe." The line clicked off.

Anna grabbed at Andrew's arm. "What did he mean when he said you had removed his memories? What memories?"

"Some years ago, he asked me erase some memories completely. I did so." Andrew admitted. "What they are specifically I won't say. They were memories that he felt were, as he said, clutter unnecessary to his new life."

"I didn't realize how skillful you were," Anna looked worriedly at her son. "Can you do what ... what Cesar did to me?"

"The folding technique? Yes and no. I know the theory well enough. I have not done it in any practical sense." Andrew said. "I can't take a series of memories, fold them inside your mind and make them invisible to you until a predetermined trigger. With careful practice, I probably could in time."

"But you can wipe memories. And you can hypnotize Faison. Yes?" asked Anna. "Is it hard for you or not? Can you hypnotize people like he can?"

Andrew nodded. "Papa taught me hypnotherapy including mental conditioning. I can hypnotize him and most anyone else. Every hypnotist has their own signature technique. Papa has his and I have mine."

Sean approached them slowly. "Andrew, just HOW advanced are you?"

Andrew did not answer right away. "Advanced enough, Sean, for most basic purposes. I am not prepared to reveal more than that."

"If you were able to manipulate Faison's mind as he indicated you did, then you're very advanced." Sean said.

"For mental conditioning to be effective, there must exist complete trust for both parties. I am the only one that Papa trusts to help him in such matters." Andrew said. "Couple that trust with good technique then anything is possible."

"Has he ... has he done any conditioning on you?!" asked Anna appalled at the thought.

"No, no, of course not! I was allowed to learn and train against him. How better to improve than to challenge a difficult mind? But he never conditioned my mind beyond allowing me to know what a mind being controlled felt like." Andrew shuddered. "It's not a favorite memory of mine. Rest assured, Mother, I have no blocks or triggers in my mind. Sometimes I think it would be better if I did. Then I would not have to rely strictly on physical security."

"He could have made you forget ... things, us, your family, so easily," said Anna.

"The point is he did not. My mind is my own for better or worse." said Andrew. "My skills are not pertinent now. I want to -"

"Andrew, if I asked you to hypnotize someone, would you?" interrupted Anna.

"I am not one for parlor tricks, Mother."

"I feel someone may be withholding information that is vital to us. If we can't persuade him to tell us more, will you consider getting it from him by hypnotism?"

"L-l-let me t-t-think about it first." Andrew said. "Who w-w-would it be?"

"Hans." Anna said. "Think about it then. It may not be necessary. Robert said he would talk to him again man to man."

Andrew left the Writers Room. Anna and Sean looked at each other. Anna broached the topic first.

"How did you do it, Sean?" Anna asked. "More importantly, what was the cost? More Swedes?"

"Right to the point as always. Thank you for not asking in front of Andrew." Sean said.

"Well?"

"No Swedes. Anyone that would know about it are long dead."

"Except for you." Anna said. "Would it still work?"

"Yeah, I think it could." Sean admitted. "I have to get back to monitoring."

"Did ... did YOU take care of them?" Anna asked looking at Sean.

"Knowing what I traded for - Faison's death for you and Robert - what do you think?" Sean looked away first.

"Oh, Sean."

"Can we keep this to ourselves until after this operation? I'm not in the mood to deal with ghosts of past misdeeds." Sean said. "Besides, no one knows and that's the way it will stay. It has to."


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 7:00 PM**

The lens swivelled on silent gears following Etienne Gastineau as he strolled out of the atrium and into the lobby. He made a beeline for the line of taxicabs parked on the sidewalk. As Etienne approached closer, the driver emerged from the valet service shelter and held the rear door open.

"Yes, sir, where to?" asked the driver in strong Irish accent.

"The Durham Corporate Office Park, do you know where that is?" asked Etienne in a no-nonsense voice.

"I certainly do. Tis a fair distance away."

"A big tip if you get me there in the next fifteen minutes."

"For such a generous customer, of course." The driver tipped his hat. The driver ran to get on his side and started the cab. "What part of the park will you be wantin', sir?"

"46 Runtyne." Etienne provided. He felt himself be driven back into his seat as the taxi bolted out of the taxi stand lane.

A few minutes later on the highway, Etienne realized the driver was as good as his word. A glance at the speedometer told him that they were indeed exceeding the speed limit but the driving itself was smooth and unhurried.

"I noticed the accent. Are you new to America?" asked Etienne.

"Yes I am, sir," replied the driver.

"How long?"

"Tis four months since I left Dublin."

"You drive well. Were you a driver in Dublin?"

The driver chuckled. "Close enough. I was a mechanic."

"What are you doing driving a cab? Mechanics make a fortune here."

"Certification, sir, I go to school fer it."

"I see. How much longer?"

"Another year of crimpin' and no dossing off." The driver said casually.

"That's a long time."

"Aye, tis, but I can't get a decent job without the daft piece of paper." The driver said. "46 Runtyne, aye?"

The taxi entered the darkened corporate park. The cab stopped at various corners checking street names. After exactly thirteen minutes since leaving the theater, the cab pulled up at the address where two cars were already parked.

"Thirteen minutes by my watch, sir," said the driver with a toothy smile that peeked out from his scruffy mustache and beard.

Etienne removed several bills from his wallet. "Triple that if you wait for me and take me back."

The driver grinned. "Paddy will be here waitin', sir."

Etienne slipped out of the cab. Paddy turned on the inside light and unfolded a newspaper content to await his customer's return. If lights turned on in the building he didn't notice. Nor did he notice the reflection of light from shrubbery around the opposite building.

Twenty minutes later, Paddy swung out of the corporate park's entrance and back on the highway. In the rear, Etienne sat relaxed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Arielle?" Etienne said. "I'm on my way back. Tell our Aunt and Uncle that everything went as expected." He laughed at something said on the other end. "I want champagne when I get there." He turned off the phone and pocketed it.

In record time, the taxi skidded to a stop in front of the theater. Etienne handed Paddy a crisp fifty dollar bill and a twenty. As he was getting out, the dispatcher's voice came on with a new fare pickup. Paddy doffed his hat once more. As soon as the passenger side door closed, the cab was off into the night.

Etienne barely gave the cabbie a second thought as he strode into the lobby. The auction has already started on one side of the room. On the other, a dance floor was being constructed. With colored lights bouncing off the glitter balls revolving in the air, the lobby was now the Majestic Disco. He went off through the milling guests in search of Ashton and Arielle.

###

**The Writers Room 8 PM**

In Studio A, Robert, Sean, Simms and Lars listened with self-satisfied grins on their faces. Voices filled the air as recordings were played back.

"Your money is in a Swiss bank account as we agreed. Here is the account number and confirmation code." Etienne said.

"It is so gratifying to deal with true professionals," came the slightly accented voice of Albert Rosales. "Do you want to inspect it?"

"I trust you and your men," replied Etienne. "I'll have my people transport it out of here and from the warehouse tomorrow. Is it your normal practice to split the shipment like this?"

"No. It is a trick that Lorenzo Alcazar taught me." Rosales replied. The noise of keys jangling were heard. "Here are the keys to the warehouse."

"Speaking of Alcazar, have you thought of the other matter we spoke of?"

"I have. The briefcase is owned by Sonny Corinthos. You must deal with him."

"All right. What about the contents? Is it still the same?"

"Looking on my notes after we talked, I realized that I made a small mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"A very minor one. The briefcase includes the item that we spoke of plus some microfilm."

"Microfilm of what?"

"No one but Lorenze knew. I am not completely sure that it is truly inside. He told me that he had added the microfilm before putting the briefcase into the vault. I do not know anything more beyond that."

"I understand, Alberto. I can't help but be interested."

"Of course. Good luck with opening it. That is if you acquire it."

"You have no further information on the lock."

"None. It was a customized case from my supplier who is, unfortunately, no longer, ah, available. He specialized in custom locks." Rosales said. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, no, thank you. I have to get back."

Sean pressed a button and stopped the playback. "Someone break out the bubbly."

Robert slapped Sean on the shoulder. "Get a glass on me downstairs. You need to get down there."

The door swung open and Giles walked in.

Sean straightened his evening jacket. "Yeah, can't have me without an alibi."

"Go parade yourself to hundreds of people," said Robert. "How was it, Giles?"

Giles took off his cap and slowly removed his scruffy mustache and beard. "Went all right," Giles said in Paddy's broad Irish accent. He waved some loose bills in the air. "I paid the real cabbie forty dollars and still made a fifty dollar profit. That's what I call the luck of the Irish!"

"Good man!" Sean laughed. "I told Anna this would go like clockwork. A little early but still we pulled it off!"

Giles removed his disguise and picked up his own evening jacket from where he had left it draped over the back of a chair. He checked his appearance meticulously in front of a long mirror. "Gastineau was in high spirits. Did we get him?"

"Oh, did we ever. It's clear on tape and with Shane's snaps, we've got admissible evidence and a good case to present when the time comes. No one can say it's entrapment. I love it!"

"Where's Jacques and Thanos?" asked Giles adjusting his bowtie.

"Thanos is shadowing Helena. Pretty much making a pest of himself. Jacques is in the Writers Room resting and planning with Andrew. By the way, we've had to make some changes due to some new information."

"Big or small changes?"

"Somewhere in between." Giles left the studio. Robert turned to Sean. "Speaking of changes, Anna said that you two would fill me later. Care to give me a hint?"

Sean's expression darkened and he lowered his voice to a near whisper. "It's Bay C level stuff, Robert."

"Will one of us be pulling out silver coins?" asked Robert seriously.

"It's old Paris business."

"You didn't answer the question, mate."

"You be the judge when you hear it. Let's take care of THIS business first, okay?" Sean said. "What about the money trail? The meeting proves intent but the court's going to want something rock solid."

Robert laughed softly. "Sean, you forget who we have on our side. Simon should have that information the minute Rosales accesses his account. Simms can cover up here. Aren't you supposed to be helping Tiffany with the auction?"

Sean hurried off out the door singing "Here I come to save the day!"

###

In the atrium, Mac paced. Often his eyes would stray towards the doors leading to the main theater and backstage.

"Mac, you're going to wear out a trench on the floor," said Tiffany.

"I want to know how things are going," said Mac quietly for Tiffany's ears alone.

"Well, so do I. I'm sure they'll let us know soon."

 "What if something's gone wrong."

"Nothing has." Tiffany said. "And even if something has gone wrong, you're NOT supposed to know anything, remember?"

"I swear this is the last time I play deaf, dumb and blind," said Mac.

Tiffany adjusted his jacket. She could feel strong muscles rippling under her fingertips. "Oh, my, have you been working out?"

"Every chance I get. I didn't realize how flabby I'd gotten," said Mac. "Look, there's Sean."

A minute later, Sean wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her on the cheek soundly. "Smooth as butter, baby," crooned Sean. "One down, two to go."

Mac scooted a little closer. "Got him?"

"Right and tight as Robert would say." Sean said.

"Did they open anything?"

"Nope. That surprise will be tomorrow." Sean grinned.

Tiffany leaned her head against Sean's shoulder. "Wonderful work, sweetheart."

"What I wouldn't give to actually see his face when he opens it." Mac exclaimed.

"I don't know, Mac. He's not going to be very happy. I think I would prefer to be several miles away." Sean said. "I am all yours, madam. What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, right, your alibi. Okay, uh, Monica's doing the research grant presentation to Robin before the dancing starts. Stand next to Anna. No one will be able to miss you." Tiffany looked at Mac. "And you, relax. You're off duty. Have a few drinks and loosen up."

Maxie passed by escorting a shell shocked Dillon Quartermaine. They could hear Dianara playing auctioneer to Jagger Cates. The decibel of feminine squeals seemed to get higher and higher.

"Calm down, Dillon, you don't HAVE to sleep with the ancient hag. Take her out to dinner and dancing, if you must. Besides, Susan Quincy can help you make new contacts." Maxie said. "They say she likes younger men."

"I feel so ... so used, like a piece of meat." Dillon said. "What about my personality, my sense of humor?"

"Remember that feeling the next time you make a pass at a woman," said Maxie. "Hey, Dad, you're looking good!"

"Maxie, have you seen Noah? He's next after Jagger." Tiffany said.

"Bobbie said he was still in surgery when she called him."

"That means I'm short a bachelor." Tiffany looked at Sean then Mac. "Mac, you go after Jagger. Lucky will follow you. Stagger the ages a bit."

"I have to follow THAT?! Yeah, right." Mac scoffed. As if to punctuate Mac's point, a chant of "Take it off!" was reverberating through the lobby.

"It'll be a nice contrast," Maxie blurted out. "I ... I mean what does Jagger have that you don't?" Maxie looked at her father critically lost in thought for a moment. "You have, um, well, ah, experience. Yeah, that's it, experience."

"Maxie, prep him while I get another bachelor." Tiffany looked at Sean. "Sweetheart, give Mac some charm points will you."

"Hey, I'm not completely useless as a man," protested Mac. "Get me a drink!"

Tiffany, heels clicking with purpose, disappeared in the direction of backstage.

###

"Tif, I would really love to help you but no can do," said Robert walking down the main auditorium's center aisle with Tiffany.

"You two secretly married or something?" asked Tiffany.

"No, but Anna and I have a deep, meaningful understanding of fidelity and unwavering commitment," said Robert.

"It's not like I'm pimping you off, Robert!" protested Tiffany. "It's for a good cause. All you have to do is ... is take the woman out for lunch."

"Look, Tif, Anna and I are in a delicate period of negotiation right now. I am not about to do ANYTHING that might upset the apple cart." Robert reasoned. "There are nearly five hundred people here. Pick a bachelor from them."

"None of them are as well known. You're bound to get a high bid."

"Ooh, trying to get at my male ego isn't going to work but good try anyway."

"Handsome, single guy always on the front pages saving women and children and sometimes the world. James Bond and a Harlequin romance hero rolled into one. We ALL know you had your groupies while you were commissioner. What were they called again? Yes, I have it - the Commissioner's Cadets."

Robert reddened. "They were a very sweet group of ... of ... of civic minded women who were generous with their time in volunteering for police events and fundraisers."

"All that was just a front, sweetie, and you know it. I've seen some of your fan mail, remember." A gleam appeared in Tiffany's eyes. "I wonder has Anna ever seen those letters. And the packages you used to get, well, your cadets weren't exactly shy in declaring their intentions were they?"

"Blackmail is so beneath you." Robert said. "It doesn't matter. Anna doesn't care about that sort of thing."

"That may be. If Anna says it's okay, will you do the auction?"

"She won't. I know my Annie. She can be possessive." Robert said confidently. "She'll say no. You'll see."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 8:00 PM**

Patrick, Robert and Anna beamed proudly as Robin accepted the oversized check from Dr. Lara Larchenko on behalf of The Heritage Foundation. True, there was another wrinkle to the situation but, in essence, Robin had received the grant on her research's own merits and that was worthy of recognition.

"Despite the fact that funding for medical research is at an all time high in our country, one of the most neglected branches of study concerns our central nervous system. Much of its functions are a true mystery and that is one of the reasons I chose the field of neuroscience. I love a good mystery." Robin smiled.

"A friend once told me that life doesn't come to you. Instead, you have to welcome it and run to it with honesty, curiousity and true passion, come what may. The nervous system controls our emotions, our reactions, our movements. Without it, we lose not only movement but expression, the very ability we all need to fully embrace a passionate life."

"I hope that someday the research of the General Hospital Synaptic Research team gives someone the gift of expression in even the smallest of ways. I would like to thank Dr. Larchenko and Dr. Quartermaine for championing my research. And, I want to thank my family for their faith in me and to apologize in advance for the bear of a person I'm going to be while this research is ongoing. Thank you, very much."

This drew titters of laughter from the audience.

Robin hugged Patrick, then her parents and Sean. Monica announced that the dance floor was now open and urged everyone to cut the rug. She pointed to Matt who was stationed behind the DJ station.

"Hey, everybody! I'm Mix Master Matt and we're going on a time warp TONIGHT. We're going to start with some swing, jazz and old school classics. Then we're going to turn up the HEAT with some Latin rhythms. But we're saving the best for last!" Matt teased. "Wanna know what that is?!"

The audience obliged with choruses of "What is it?", "Tell us!" and "Yes!"

"We're going to hustle, get down and shake our groove thangs, that's what! The Majestic Disco is now open for business!" said Matt enthusiastically.

With that, Monica drew Ned to the dance floor for an unpracticed but enthusiastic attempt at swing dancing. The dance floor began to fill.

Sean spotted Tiffany's frantic waving. "You're up, old buddy."

"For what?" asked Robert genuinely puzzled.

Anna hooked her arm into his. "I said you could do the auction, Robert."

"What?!" Robert exclaimed. "You didn't?! What happened to ... to fidelity, commitment, all that stuff we said."

"Those are still valid. This IS for charity after all for the hospital that supports our daughter's endeavours. It would be quite churlish of us to not reciprocate." Anna said soothingly as she half dragged, half coaxed Robert to the other end of the lobby where the bachelor auction was taking place. Behind Robert, Sean kept two hands on his shoulders pushing firmly whenever Robert balked.

"But, but I'm way too old for this sort of thing," protested Robert. "You'll be lucky to get a dollar."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Sean said. "Ever since it was announced that you were going to be a replacement bachelor, there's been an awful lot of activity."

"Like what?"

"Clumps of women giggling and whispering like teenagers." Sean pointed to a group of ladies of a certain age. "For example, that group there has been huddled forever. They keep chanting something that sounds like 'we, cadets' or something like that."

Oh, lord, the blue rinse set." Robert groaned. "Anna?"

"What, Robert?" Anna asked.

Robert stopped dead in his tracks and gripped Anna's forearm. "Anna, promise me, that you'll do whatever it takes to prevent any of THEM from winning me. Get a second mortgage on the house, hock all the jewelry, sell all our stocks, whatever it takes."

"They look perfectly friendly and ... and proper." Anna said smiling widely at one of the cadets waving in Robert's direction. "You're overreacting."

"Don't be fooled by their innocent faces." Robert cautioned. Anna looked over to the group again. "Don't look! Don't look!"

"For goodness sake, what is the matter? Are they terrorists or something?"

"They call themselves the ... the Commissioner's Cadets."

"Excuse me?"

"My unofficial fan club," said Robert. Sean broke out in hysterics. "Shut up! It's NOT funny."

Anna looked at the floor and mumbled something under breath. It sounded like "Think of Winston Churchill naked." She could not look Robert in the face. However, she did take his hand and pulled him towards the stage.

"Hee, hee, yes, it is, hee, hee," said Sean in between bouts of laughter.

"Sean, bid on me, win me. I don't care if the world thinks I'm bisexual. Or you for that matter. Just don't let the old biddies win."

At that, Anna lost it. Her shoulders shook and she had to lean on Robert for support she erupted in giggles. Sean doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Are you going to help or not?!" Robert cried out. "Well?!"

Robert didn't hear Anna or Sean's reply as Tiffany yanked his arm and pulled him up on stage. "The man we've all been waiting for is HERE - former police commissioner and dashing WSB agent, Robert Scorpio." Tiffany rattled on motioning for Robert to sit on the lone stool at the center of the long stage.

Robert looked at Anna who was to the side of the stage. She pointed to Robin who was with Patrick on the other side of the stage. Anna mouthed the words "Do it for Robin." He sat down on the stool looking like a man resigned to awaiting the guillotine.

"I had no idea you were so popular," said Tiffany in a low voice. "You just might set the record tonight."

"Tell me the highest bid tonight and I'll double it. Just get me outta here, Tif."

Tiffany shook her head. She pointed towards Maxie and Andrew who were each holding up a phone. "I'm sorry for the delay. But our anonymous bidders are now set to relay their bids to Maxie and Andrew by phone. Everyone else please bid as you would normally do."

"Who are they?" hissed Anna to Sean.

"They're anonymous for a reason, Anna." Sean replied.

"Well, find out who they are, Sean."

"Don't be silly, Anna. This is for charity isn't it?"

Tiffany continued to speak. "Remember, whatever happens tonight is all for the wonderful Allan Quartermaine Pediatric Pavilion. This is our last bachelor but not the last event of the evening. The dance floor is now open. Join us there later tonight for the first ever Majestic Disco Dance contest. Contestants can pick up their numbers after this auction."

Anna gasped. "There's going to be a disco contest. Who added that?"

"I think it was Robert's idea." Sean said.

"That rotter! I ought to let his fan club have him." Anna said.

"I've NEVER seen you disco dance before. Tango, yes, disco, no."

Anna squirmed mentally and physically. "I promised him I would dance some disco with him because he always brags about being the king of disco. This contest was not in that promise."

"You did?" asked a very surprised Sean. "He said that?"

"Don't look at me like that. I CAN put some moves together when I put my mind to it."

The sound of a drumroll was heard. Tiffany began the auction. "The auction is for an afternoon with Port Charles' own man of action, Robert Scorpio! Npw's your chance to find out what he's really like and ask about his many, many adventures."

Robert glared at Tiffany. "You said lunch earlier. Two hours max. How long is an afternoon exactly?"

"Four to five hours. Just relax, Robert." Tiffany said. "Let's start the bidding at $250. Do I have 250?"

The bidding quickly escalated as the bidders were seemingly gripped by a frenzy of auction fever. Anna waited out the storm withholding her bid until most of the bidders had dropped out. As the bidding rose more and more people drifted over to hear the rapidfire bidding exchanges.

"The bid is $1200. Do I have $1300?"

To the right of the stage came the imperious voice of Helena. "$1500."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "What is she doing?"

"Bidding," said Sean.

"I can see that. Why?" Anna watched Robert's reaction to the bid. She saw him flinch.

"$1500 is the bid. Do I have $1700?"

"Why would any woman bid on Robert?" Sean said.

Anna raised an index finger and nodded her head.

Tiffany began to say, "We have $1700. How about -"

"$2000!" squeaked Maxie excitedly pointing at her phone.

Tiffany barely controlled her reaction. "We have a record bid of $2000." This drew oohs and aahs from the crowd.

"$2500!" Helena shot back.

"$2600." Andrew said with the phone pressed against an ear.

"Do I have $2700?" Tiffany called out.

"This is getting ridiculous." Anna muttered. She nodded and placed her bid.

"$2700 on the table. Do I have -"

"One of the cadets raised their hand and in an unsteady voice said "$3000."

Robert looked sharply at Anna and Sean.

"$3150!" came Andrew's phone bid.

"$3250!" cried Maxie.

Andrew quickly countered with "$3400!"

"Hooboy! Do I have $3500?" Tiffany listened for any further bidders. She looked at Anna. "The bid stands at $3400, once -" Anna nodded her head. "The bid is now $3500."

"$4000!" Helena exclaimed.

"That woman is sitting on my last nerve," said Anna.

The same cadet who bid last raised her hand again and said. "$4100!"

"What could they possibly want to do with him for an entire afternoon?" asked Anna to no one in particular.

Sean began to say. "Well, I could think -"

"Don't finish that answer," Anna retorted.

$4300!" came Maxie's phone bid.

It seemed it was not only Anna who was tiring of the seesaw contest. Helena bid "$5000."

Gasps and expressions of surprise filtered through the audience. Robert stared hard at Helena who stood flanked by Nikolas and Thanos.

"Drop dead." Anna pitched her voice to be heard clearly and bid. "Ten thousand dollars."

The audience fell silent at hearing such a price. For all of a half minute, Tiffany was speechless. "Going at ten thousand once. Twice. Three times. Sold!"

"Whew! You do not fool around, woman," said Sean as he walked away and towards Tiffany to congratulate his wife on a smashing auction.

Across the way, Helena raised a glass of wine in a silent toast while holding Anna's direct gaze. Anna raised her chin defiantly. She watched Helena turn away dogged by Thanos.

Robert scampered off stage and pulled Anna into an embrace. "My Annie to the rescue. I can always count on you."

"No more auctions for you, charity or not." Anna returned the hug. "Now, about this dance contest."

"Great idea isn't it?" said Robert. "Another way to get people involved. I'm getting the hang of this fundraising bit. It's all about involvement and engagement."

"Well, this woman is not engaging in a contest," Anna said. "Certainly not a dance contest."

"Why not? I know you can move." Robert purred suggestively. "You definitely have enough rhythm for the both us."

"Robert, please," said Anna as her cheeks flushed prettily at Robert's true meaning. "We're in public."

"All the more reason to advertise that we are both off the singles block," said Robert. "I'm going to have to swat men away from you once they get a glimpse of the Anna that I know."

"Very, very few know that Anna. People would be scandalized. Why advertise?"

"Because of this one crazy bidder we're going to be front page news tomorrow whatever else we do. So, let's do it all!"

"Hmm, you do have a point," Anna conceded. "Just this once."

###

"Was that all for show, grandmother?" asked Nikolas.

"Not at all," answered Helena silkily. "I simply desired ... for the hospital to have as large a bid as possible."

Nikolas looked over in the distance. "Excuse me, there's someone I need to speak to." Nikolas walked away.

"You were testing Anna's resolve were you not?" guessed Thanos.

"I question YOUR resolve to stay by my side. Why?" asked Helena.

"We so rarely see each other, cousin."

"I hardly need a minder. What is the real reason, Thanos?" Helena spotted Alexis and changed direction towards her.

"I am simply expending time until the concert. We may have our differences, Helena, but you have never been dull company."

A smile played on Helena's mouth. "The company does make events like this bearable." She reached Alexis. "Natasha, I don't believe you've met Thanos D'Ercy, my great nephew and a very good friend to Stefan. Thanos, this is Mikkos' daughter Natasha."

Thanos narrowed his eyes. "We have not met. Thanos D'Ercy at your service."

"Alexis Davis."

"Not Natasha?" asked Thanos confused.

"That's Helena's way of irritating me," said Alexis. "You know Stefan?"

With Thanos suitably distracted, Helena rapidly walked away losing herself in the milling crowd. Her eyes darted to all corners looking for Charlotte. Where was she?

A soft chime began to sound in the lobby signalling that seating for the main concert was beginning.

###

In the dim cloakroom, Charlotte faced Hans.

"What did you tell him? Tell me. Tell me now!" Charlotte demanded.

"I bought you time, Charlotte. I expect some gratitude."

"I did not ask for your help nor do I need it."

"You do not know what you have involved yourself in," insisted Hans. "Do not follow this course. It can lead to nothing good."

"When did you change sides? You and Scorpio seemed too friendly." Charlotte shot back.

"My loyalties are unchanged." Hans said. "My association with Robert is strictly professional."

"Robert is it? That does not sound professional to me." Charlotte said. "You're allies. Do not deny it. I won't believe you."

"Charlotte, please listen to me. You have your freedom now. If you value it, you will go from here immediately."

"Don't be ridiculous. I will do no such thing. Charlotte Devane is safely rotting away in Weltonby." Charlotte said.

"You will not listen to counsel. Why did I think that would ever change?" Hans shook his head. "I have another appointment and -"

Charlotte said shrewdly. "What are you afraid of?" She placed a palm against his cheek. "I've never known you to show fear."

"I am afraid for you." Hans said simply. "You may lose far more than you will gain in this."

"You're afraid of ... of Robert and Anna? They are nothing."

"Your assumptions are misplaced. That is all I may say." Hans foundered trying to find the right words. "This will go badly. I can feel it."

"You used to laugh at my so-called woman's intuition," said Charlotte.

"I am not laughing now."

"I have adequate protection and global connections. I see nothing to worry about."

"Anna and Alexandra, you are not concerned for them being here together?"

"Alexandra lacks the ... the killer's instinct, if you will. And Anna is far distracted by her expanding family to waste her time on me. She doesn't even know me."

"Abort your plan, Charlotte." Hans pleaded.

"I can't and I wouldn't. The countdown has already started - 48 hours. It ends tomorrow night."

"Stubborn, always so stubborn," said Hans ruefully. "Very well, Charlotte. I wish you luck. That is all I can do now."

###

Andrew entered the Writers Room finding Robert, Sean and Anna already inside.

"Good you're all here," said Andrew. "Mother, I've made a decision about Hans."

"What's this about Hans?" asked Robert.

"That's one of the things we were going to update you on, Robert." Anna said. "I want Andrew to hypnotize Hans and get some answers out of him."

"That's a bit out there, isn't it?"

"I strongly feel that Hans is holding out on us." Anna said. "He was awfully evasive when he was talking to us earlier."

"And, Hans has been seen with Charlotte. Their body language wasn't one of strangers just meeting." Sean added.

"Really? On tape?"

Sean nodded. "Simms just told me."

"There has to be a connection there," said Anna.

"Whether there is or not, does it justify what you're asking Andrew to do?" asked Robert.

"Yes!" Anna said.

"No," said Andrew.

"No?" asked Anna looking closely at her son.

"I feel that Hans would be an unwilling subject."

"You'll simply ask him some questions. You won't ask him to do anything for us." Anna argued.

"Mother, you don't understand. I can open up his mind and have ALL his secrets spill out at will. He won't be able to hide anything from me. It's mental rape."

Anna pressed on. "We'll confine the questioning to ... to a specific time or event or something."

"He won't be able to hide anything from me." Andrew voice quavered and he took a breath before proceeding. "What I can do is beside the point. Hans would be entirely unwilling. Operatives at his level have some conditioning against mind control. He will fight me and I may be f-f-forced to do harm in getting through his defenses."

"Andrew, sometimes the end can justify the means. We need all the information we can get especially as the situation is getting more and more confusing. Who is working with who? Why? What are their plans?" Anna said. "Hans doesn't have to know what you've done."

Andrew pounded a flat hand on the table. "I am not Cesar Faison, Mother! Yes, I can do what he can but I am n-n-not him. Mental or physical, causing harm to a n-n-nonconsenting, unaware individual is an assault on that individual. I categorically r-r-refuse to p-p-participate. Find another way."

Robert raised his hands to signal calm. "All right. Step back a little. Everybody."

Andrew swallowed hard. "Sometimes, Mother, I truly think you see him when you look at me."

"Andrew! How could you ever think that?!"

"I dare to think it, yes! Don't think that I miss the revulsion in your face when his name is mentioned. Or how you look away when I do something or say something that reminds you of him. I understand. It took Father years to change his reactions." Andrew explained. "But I ... I won't be made into something like him. Not by you, not by anyone."

Shocked, Anna could only manage to say "Andrew, my love is unconditional. I would never force you to do something against your will."

"Not as my mother but as team leader, you could. You just tried."

Anna gasped realizing Andrew was right. "I'm sorry." She leaned against the table lost in thought.

"I know," replied Andrew. "I have to go. I promised Grandpere I would sit beside him and watch the concert."

Robert clapped a hand on his son's shoulder and escorted him to the door. He made a point to lock the door.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Robert.

"My fault. That was just wrong." Anna said.

"I didn't help," added Sean.

"You know there's something we can't forget when dealing with Andrew. He's still a teenager. That ... that was a small example of what he can be like when he's angry. For all his cool bravado, he feels intensely and deeply, maybe more than a typical teenager. Right and wrong is very black and white for him." Robert took Anna's hands in his own. "We have to remember that."

"Is it so obvious, Robert, what he said about me?" asked Anna quietly.

"I'm afraid so, luv," replied Robert. "You do the same, Sean."

"It's unconscious, Robert, I swear. I love the kid!" Sean exclaimed. "He does have some Faison mannerisms that the back of my head can't help picking up on. The way he straightens his suit. The eerie calm he can exude. The way his mind can step through a plan or a problem and break it down to its simplest components and find solutions no one else would have thought of. I'll work on my reactions, Robert. I promise."

"Don't take what he said too much to heart the both of you. He's controlled himself so well tonight until he couldn't anymore. He was a blow up waiting to happen." Robert said. "It just so happens that this Hans bit was the trigger that set him off with us in the crossfire."

"What he said is so true. I'm his mother and I asked him to violate his personal ethics at a drop of hat. Who's the monster here?" cried Anna.

Robert enfolded Anna in his arms. "You are a superb mother who is still adjusting to her new found son. And leading her men and team into uncertain battle every day. Cut yourself some slack." Robert dropped a kiss on Anna's forehead. "I promise you that Andrew will be fine and won't think less of you. It's going to take time. That's all. You two are so intense and passionate, you tend to burn each other out."

"How do you understand him so well?"

"I've had years of trial and error." Robert answered. "Now, what's this you wanted to fill me in on?"

Sean and Anna shared a look. Sean said. "It's not that important right now. Let's discuss it tomorrow, okay. We've got two more targets to take care of."

"Yeah, are we giving up on nabbing Charlotte?" asked Robert.

Anna rubbed the back of her neck. "For now, yes. However, Alex and I want to shake her down."

"You'll expose your hand if you do."

"I know but, maybe, if we do this, it will warn her off."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Robert.

"Don't ask and I won't be forced to lie to you." Anna said.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 8:30 PM**

Charlotte managed two steps out of the unattended cloakroom before Helena sailed up to her and forced her back inside. Hans hastily retreated behind a wall of coats.

"Where have you been?" Helena asked venomously.

Charlotte tipped her chin up and said. "Gathering information. Your minder was certainly devoted."

"Never mind that now." Helena said. "We have something of greater urgency to deal with."

Acutely conscious of Hans' presence, Charlotte said. "Not here, Helena. Everyone is at the concert. We can -"

"We stay here." Helena interrupted. "I am suffocated out there."

"Are you ill?" Charlotte asked with genuine concern.

"No. I ... I must be calm. I must think." Helena paused and breathed deeply gathering calm about her. "Has anyone identified you? Approached you?"

The lie passed Charlotte's lips with ease. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"I have been caught unawares too many times today." Helena's frustration was evident. "Things are unravelling out of control. I must regain the upper hand."

"Helena, you're talking in circles. Everything is under control." Charlotte said. "The primary operation will conclude within 24 hours as planned. Better yet, we now have additional leverage against Scorpio - his son. The fact that -"

"That is not important right now."

"Not important?! Helena, I have confirmation that Guardian does exist and its usefulness is not exaggerated. Confirmation and leverage, we have the one and soon the other. How can that be unimportant?"

"I ... we need to focus on something else. Just for tonight. Please, Charlotte, I need your help."

The uncharacteristic tone of neediness in Helena's voice startled Charlotte. "You have it. How may I help?"

"You saw Anna's necklace?"

"Yes and Alexandra has the same."

"No, not the same, a mere copy. Anna has the original set. I want it. I need it. I will have it."

"The simplest course is to win it at the auction later tonight."

Helena shook her head. "There will be a bidding war over that set. I cannot be sure of the outcome and I MUST be sure."

"Stealing the set prior to the auction is not a viable option. I can't imagine it would be easy." Charlotte thought out loud. "However, we can neutralize the other bidders in some way to prevent or affect their ability to bid."

Helena sneered. "But, Charlotte, how unsportsmanlike that would be."

"I don't understand."

"The auction will be overseen by one who knows my methods and inclinations well."

Charlotte made a guess. "Thanos?"

"Yes. Thanos is incorruptible. Any exploitable vices he may have, he has kept to himself." Helena supplied. "There are rules of engagement that I, personally, must adhere to."

"You may be constrained from certain activities but I am not, Helena."

Helena shook her head vigorously. "Whatever you do must not be traced back to me. If anything happens to ... to that man it will go badly for me. He is not a man to be easily distracted nor will he forget a slight of any kind. There must be another way. I need the set - necklace, earrings, all of it. I shall settle for nothing less."

"What man? Why?" asked Charlotte.

"It is a story for another time."

"Helena, I can't help you without more guidance and information."

Helena brightened. "Yes! That is what I need - information. You, Charlotte, are just the person to get it for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Engage Anna. Find out what she knows about the set."

"To what end? I can hardly approach her with idle chit chat in mind."

"I need to know how she acquired the set. Perhaps there is something there I may use to my advantage. Did she find it? Buy it? Where? When?"

"Why is this set so vital to you? You have items that are worth far more."

"That set is a Cassidine heirloom passed from one generation to another. Its value is incalculable." Helena crafted her next words to appeal to Charlotte mercenary nature. "The set will give the Cassadines, and indirectly me, even more influence and wealth. We'll be able to expand our operations considerably, Charlotte."

"I see." Charlotte said. "Do you know where Anna is?"

"She's not in the auditorium. Look for Scorpio. Where he is, she is bound to be close at hand."

The two women left the cloakroom several minutes apart. Hans stepped out of the row of coats and shrugged his own heavy coat on. It was obvious to him that Charlotte was not considering ending the kidnapping plot, quite the opposite. If she succeeded, it would set off a chain reaction that could result into an international incident.

Hans hurried out of the cloakroom and the theater. In the brisk January night, he found his mind sharpening. With Helena as Charlotte's partner, he knew that who was really influencing that relationship. He had to find Maria and pull her out of the operation. Perhaps having one less operative would derail Charlotte's primary plan just enough to stop its full execution. He would do what he could and hope it was enough.

As luck would have it, Charlotte spotted Robert and Anna strolling companiably through the atrium. Alexandra and Dmitri must be watching the show, she thought. She followed them from a distance.

###

Robin stood in the wings watching Katherine and Brook Lyn's performance.

A hand held out a wad of cash over Robin's shoulder. "Your cut, madame doctor Drake."

"Cut of what?" Robin turned her face to look at Giles.

"For telling me of that shortcut to the corporate park. My passenger gave me a generous tip." Giles replied with only a slight emphasis on the word passenger.

"How did it go?"

"Successfully. There will be fireworks soon enough I expect."

"No one checked it out?" Robin shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"Trust among criminals."

"Where's Mom and Alex? I thought they would be here watching."

"The schedule had to be changed," answered Giles vaguely. "They are elsewhere."

###

Charlotte found herself backstage watching Anna and Robert engage in a heated argument. She caught a snippets of their conversation.

"Don't be stubborn about this," said Robert. "It has to be this way." He pointed at the jewels draped about Anna's neck. "That has Cassadine written all over it. We're better off without it."

"I disagree but as usual you're not listening." Anna countered. "Let's keep it."

"Let's talk about this somewhere more private," said Robert shepherding Anna towards the small dressing rooms.

Robert and Anna entered a dressing room. Charlotte followed them. There were six dressing rooms three on each side. She made her way cautiously down the hall. Her ears listened for voices. She entered a room next to the one from where she heard voices.

Charlotte pressed herself against the wall trying to make out voices and words.

"This is important to Helena. We can have her do anything. Why limit our options?"

"One word. Andrew. I don't want him anywhere near the Cassadines. Bad enough Robin is friendly with them." Charlotte heard Robert say heatedly.

"Then we're at an impasse." Anna said. "Don't you see? This could be the key we need to prove that Helena or Mikkos had something to do with your parents' murder."

"I know. I want that more than anything." Robert said. "But I don't like what you're planning. We need to think this one out more carefully. Pick our time and our place then strike."

Charlotte heard the other door opening and closing. They had left. Charlotte waited a few minutes thinking about what she had just heard. It seemed to Charlotte that as much as Helena loathed the Spencers, she had best be more wary of the Scorpios. She was unfamiliar with Robert Scorpio. However, there was an undertone in his voice that she knew quite well. In his voice she heard the tone and attitude of a killer.

Absently, her hand reached for the door knob. The knob turned but the door did not budge. Charlotte was brought out of her instrospection.

"What's this?" Charlotte tugged at the door. The knob was useless. Perhaps the lock was faulty.

The overhead light flickered once then twice. The room was blanketed in darkness. Charlotte stayed stock still. As the minutes ticked by and nothing of consequence happened, Charlotte relaxed. The renovations on the theater were rushed. This area was probably unfinished. Things like a faulty lock were bound to happen.

She knocked once on the door. "Anyone out there?! I'm stuck!" There was no answer. She tried a few more times with the same result. If she bided her time, she was confident of being found. She simply had to keep trying to get someone's attention.

Her ears pricked at the sound of a low hum coming from somewhere in the room. The humming grew shriller and louder til Charlotte was forced to cover her ears. On and on, higher and higher the tone went. Finally, the sound was inescapable and Charlotte began to feel disoriented. Her eyelids and limbs felt heavier with every passing minute. Her hands clutched at the air searching for something to grasp. Her knees buckled as the hum turned into a wailing shriek.

The door creaked open. A sliver of light appeared. On her hands and knees, Charlotte crawled out following the sliver of light. In the hallway, a single lit candle on a holder sat on the floor. All else was dim.

The sound of rustling fabric made her turn her head. A voice as if from far away reached her ears.

"Hello, Charlotte," A sharp flashlight beam caught Charlotte in the face.

Charlotte turned to the other side just as another voice identical to the first said "It's time for a family reunion, Charlotte." Another beam was focused on her face.

Charlotte tried to get on her feet. The beams stayed on her face however way she moved disorienting her even more.

"The woman in Weltonby has almost everyone fooled," said one of the twins. Charlotte couldn't tell which twin it was. They sounded exactly the same.

"Everyone but us," said the other voice. "What are we going to do with you, Charlotte?"

A/N: No updates last week due to illness and surgery. I dont't think anyone would have wanted to read what I write when under the influence of medication. So, here we are with Charlotte getting a dose of her own medicine. Charlotte is a tough cookie. Just how far will the twins go? Happy reading!


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 9 PM**

"We can let you go, turn you over to the authorities or take care of you ourselves." Twin 1 said.

Twin 2 revealed. "We haven't made up our minds yet. Do you have a preference?"

"That was one of your greatest failings, Alexandra, your indecisiveness. On the other hand, Anna was the decisive one when her heart was not in the way that is." Charlotte trained her eyes downward avoiding the bright beams as much as she could. She had to buy time for her head to clear. One hand snaked very slowly under her jacket and ultimately towards the concealed gun she always carried. "Both of you combined would have been the ideal operative."

"Enough with the chatter. It won't work but good try."

"Leave town tonight. That is the best offer you will get."

"You would allow me to leave?"asked Charlotte.

"Rest assured that we will be informing Weltonby about their escaped prisoner."

"You'll have a few hours head start though." Twin 2 said rather cheerily.

"How very charitable of you."

"It's more consideration and respect than you have ever shown to anyone."

"Don't you think these theatrics are beneath you, both of you?" asked Charlotte. Her questing hand curled around the handle of her pistol. SHe had to wait for the proper time to make a move. "You desire something from me. That is clear enough."

"Helena, why her? Do vipers get along best with their own kind?"

"Unlike the two of you, Helena and I dare to take our destiny in hand. To control and live our lives as we see fit on our terms." Charlotte declared. "Can either of you say the same? You follow your men like dogs do their masters. You don't even require a leash. Worse, you both allow others to manipulate you for their own ends leaving you to struggle out of situations not of your making. How very sad. I was like you once but no longer. Can't you see you deserve better?"

"We ARE better because our choices are our own. As are our children and families. How sad that you have neither."

"As for Helena, save for agreeing to an advantageous if cold marriage, what HAS she accomplished on her own? I can think of nothing save for supporting a family on the verge of irrelevance and bedeviling others to pass the time away. If that is her destiny, then brava for her."

"You dare insult her! How little you see beyond her artful facade." Charlotte said. "Her vision is unique. Her ambition unparalleled. One day soon you'll regret your ignorance."

"Without the Cassidines, she has nothing. No power, no influence. Nothing!"

"Yet you say she's some kind of mastermind. How ridiculous!"

"Tell me who is more dangerous - the one who wields a gun or the one who decides who gets the gun? Helena is the latter and rightly so. Without her, the Cartel would never have been possible. We have a grand vision and we have the courage to see it made reality." Charlotte's legs had stopped trembling and she had caught her breath. She made a show of rising on unsteady legs and sagging against the wall. The twin spotlights followed her ascent. At her feet the candle still burned illuminating a small area by her feet. All around her was black save for the spots of light on either side of the hallway whose beams were bright on her face. It was an annoying and effective tactic.

"Of course, in this utopian vision your ilk would be in charge. Your plans, your rules, your people."

"Mikkos tried that and where is he now? Does Helena learn nothing from history?"

"On the contrary, whichever one you are, history is our bible. The empires of, say, Caesar, Alexander or Napoleon all fell once they fell out of power or died. Think how much more could have been accomplished if the vision was shared among many like minds instead of confined to a mere individual." Charlotte's voice became soft and persuasive. "It's not too late. Join us. Be what you were meant to be."

"We're quite happy as we are," said the first twin.

"People who disagree, who have unlike minds, what about them? Will they simply be made to disappear?" said the second twin.

"That is a shortsighted solution from a weak and narrow mind," said Charlotte. "The more elegant solution is to turn one's enemies into friends. I have always preferred elegance and efficiency."

"If this is the same solution you attempted to apply to Cesar Faison, then I fear it is bound to fail."

"Is there another Bryn Wydd somewhere?"

"Bryn Wydd was a manifestation of a state of mind - prey versus predator." Charlotte said. "Faison was intended to be a tool but our techniques were unrefined then and he was a cunning opponent. Is he well? Have you spoken to him? And Dmitri? Does he still have nightmares about his time in my care?"

"You will never change." One twin said.

Perhaps it was familiarity or instinct but something in the twin's voice told Charlotte that it was Alex. In that instance, Charlotte made her decision. With a quick flick of her wrist, she had her gun out. In another second, she aimed at where she approximated the light came from. She fired in the direction of the other twin, presumably at Anna.

Blam!

Crack! It was the too familiar sound of a bullet hitting a pane of bulletproof glass creating an instant mosaic as the glass absorbed the bullet's impact. Charlotte fired again.

Blam!

This time glass fragments flew through the air. Charlotte felt the stinging spray upon her hands and face. The hall lights snapped on causing Charlotte to sway a little and blink quickly to clear her vision.

Charlotte ran down the hallway towards the open backstage space just beyond the dressing rooms. Focused on her escape, Charlotte was unheeding of the shards of glass littering the floor or the woman sprawled on the floor blood staining her arm.

A yelp of pain. An indrawn breath. "Mum!" cried Alex clutching at her arm.

Charlotte heard but fear and instinct drove her on. She risked a brief glance just in time to see Anna kneeling beside Alex. She had aimed at the wrong twin!

Out in the open, Charlotte's survival instincts took over. Her eyes searched for the rear entrance she had noticed before. People were coming towards her. Peripherally, she was aware of raised voices and the Rachmaninoff piece being played by Katherine Delafield. She found the door and stepped out into the back alley.

Charlotte sprinted down the alley not bothering to check for pursuers. Every muscle strained as she ran and ran into the chill night air.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 9:30 PM**

The Writers Room had been turned into a medical ward. The large LCD monitor displayed Andre and Felicia's images as they consulted with Robert, Anna, Mac, Dianara and Andrew.

Patrick wound gauze around Alex's forearm while Dmitri held his wife's other hand. "Just a flesh wound fortunately."

"Good thing Andrew put in those bulletproof glass shields." Dmitri said.

"You did say Charlotte had a penchant for concealed weapons," said Andrew. "Better to be cautious than dead."

"I'm just hoping that letting her go was the right strategy." Alex said dubiously.

"How are you going to track her whereabouts?" asked Dmitri.

Anna answered. "A woman like Charlotte doesn't stay underground for long especially when she has a lot going on. We know of a personal tie between Charlotte and Etienne. We know they're working on at least one project together - the NYC economic conference which is linked to the arms deal."

"Which we have handily sabotaged," said Robert.

"Let's hope the domino effect begins soon with the faux arms shipment toppling over the rest." said Andre.

"I just feel that we're missing something." Anna said.

"We've verified that Helena and Charlotte belong to the Cartel, or rather, the original group that started it. From there it's a short connect the dots to Ashton then to Etienne." Sean said.

"We've pussyfooted around the connections that's the most worrisome - Charlotte to Hans to Guardian to Andrew." Robert said.

"There's a shorter one - Helena to Charlotte to Emma, Robin or Andrew," added Anna. "The raid at the villa was too deliberately planned. And, Charlie and his phantom accomplices living across the hall from Robin. That was no coincidence. There's something brewing I can feel it."

"I agree. But so far they've kept things very close to the vest. We got lucky finding out about the arms deal and Etienne's meeting with Charlotte. We don't know anything in advance. We can only react after the fact." Robert said.

Alex put in. "Being reactive leads to complacency. We then run the risk of being caught unprepared ourselves."

"Exactly. We can't wait forever. The point of going on the offensive tonight was to galvanize them into action. To make them aware that we're in the game and we know that they are, too." Anna said.

"I think they got the message loud and clear." Mac said.

"Our first two moves are done and hopefully will bear fruit soon." said Anna.

"That leaves our third move - Helena." Robert said. "After the auction, the ball is going to be on their side of the court. The worst part is the waiting for their next move."

"We can hope that we HAVE caught them by surprise and that they panic, get careless, take some unwarranted risks or all of the above," added Sean. "We need something."

"Then we wait for something to break, maybe, as soon as tomorrow." said Dianara. "What else can we do?"

"We batten down the hatches. We sit tight and keep our heads. We'll ride out this storm to the end." Robert said.

Sean looked at his watch. "We have to get down there. The auction is about to start."

"Andrew, you're in charge up here. Alex, Dmitri, Sean and Mac, go ahead of us. The rest of us will follow in a few minutes." Anna ordered. "Andre, Felicia, continue to monitor please."

Felicia grinned. "No problem. It's fun watching people we haven't seen in so long. I wish Frisco was here."

"I'm recording the playback. He can watch it later." Andre said.

The others filed out of the room. Anna switched the microphone of the monitor off leaving her, Robert and Dianara to have a private conversation.

"Dianara, Anna and I have had a chat with Hans tonight. Unexpected and illuminating." Robert said.

Dianara sighed. "What do I need to know and why are you telling me?"

Anna smirked. "Not one to beat around the bush, are you?"

"You need to watch yourself, Dianara. Really, truly watch yourself, even with your team." Robert began.

"Why? No one on my team is inclined to play spy politics."

"Your evaluation of your initial meeting with Hans was spot on. He's joined or has intentions of joining Charlotte."

"What? How do know?"

Anna nodded. "We got recordings of a conversation Hans had with Charlotte in the coat check room of all places. Plus, additional info from Charlotte during our family reunion."

"How can you be so sure? Hans has his faults but his loyalty to the DVX is absolute."

"Body language. Voice. When we spoke, he was uncertain." Robert said.

"Hans was hiding something that was obvious," said Anna. "Unlikely amateur mistake from a professional."

"The man we spoke to was not the man who stalked and sniped at Andrew and me in Sweden. That man was an ice cold professional."

"Sweden?" asked Anna.

"A young Andrew bedtime story for later," said Robert. "Tonight, Hans was sending warning signals all over the place."

"What happened to ... to change him?" Dianara asked.

"At a guess Charlotte," said Anna.

Robert nodded agreement. "There is something between them either now or in the past. That history, whatever it is, is affecting his judgment."

"And where do I come in?"

"We've discovered that Charlotte knows the identity of a mole in the Bureau and probably intends to use him or her," said Robert.

"That is a Pandora's box of trouble for all of us," Dianara concluded.

"You, Frisco, Felicia and a few others would be prime targets no doubt about that," said Robert. "So watch yourself. Based on your report and what we know now, we don't know which way he'll ultimately choose. I like to think that because he did tell me what he did that he's still on our side."

"Dianara, Hans may become a danger to all of us. Remember one of our rules?" asked Anna.

"The pros do the dirty work." Dianara said.

"Anyone on the team save for you would have a hard time getting to him. He has a soft spot for you. I don't want to have to resort to that kind of a solution but it has to be considered an option." said Robert. "The irony of my asking you to do this is not lost on me."

Anna placed a hand on Dianara' arm. "If you're forced to do something to protect yourself or the operation, we'll support you whatever the circumstance. Do you understand?"

Dianara nodded. "And my parents, my sister?"

"Them, too." Robert said. "Had one heck of a time getting your family out, we're not about to put them in danger if we can prevent it."

"If it's required, I'll do what I have to," Dianara said solemnly.

Anna said gently. "We will find a way to get you back. You won't be abandoned. It may take some time but we'll make it happen. I promise you."

"Thank you. Living and running in self-imposed exile is not something I contemplate with anticipation." Dianara's eyes were troubled. "What about Mac?"

"I don't want my brother hurt but he's a grown man. Have you told him anything?"

"No and he knows not to ask." Dianara answered. "I ... I want to tell him just enough so he understands."

"And if he goes haring off after you?" asked Robert.

"He won't, Robert. We barely know each other. Mac's such a decent man and so far we've been honest with each other." Dianara said. "If I have to ... walk away into the mists, I'd like him to know why. Do you think I should lie or not tell him anything?"

"No, no, don't do that," said Anna urgently. She glanced at Robert. "The truth may sting but with Scorpio men it's the only option."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be more careful. I better get downstairs and play the pretty figurehead for a bit." Dianara left the room.

"That is one brave woman," said Robert.

"Would she do it? Give up everything and just go."

"She hated modelling but she did it until her family got on their feet. She gutted out WSB training even though everybody had written her off as too soft for the Bureau. She completed every garbage assignment they threw at her." Robert explained. "And all because she wants to make a difference."

"Didn't we all?" Anna wrapped her arms around Robert's waist and leaned into him.

"We still do." Robert stroked her back. "I just don't want her to pay the same price as Frisco and Felicia. Frisco told me that he couldn't face Maxie not after everything that's happened between them. I understand where he's coming from. Whenever Robin would look at me with so much anger and disappointment in her eyes, I wanted to hide under the nearest rock and never come out. "

"We found our way back, all of us, eventually," said Anna. "The same may happen to them."

"I wish the same for Frisco's family. I know Mac is Maxie's father and always will be but I can't help wanting Frisco and Felicia to have some connection to their only child. It's only right that they should."

"Never say never, Robert." Anna hugged Robert hard to her.

Robert rested his chin on Anna's head. "What did you mean with your promise to get her back? That wasn't lightly made."

Anna rubbed at her neck. A gesture she made when uneasy. "I was thinking about Sean."

"Sean?"

"The something that we haven't had time to update you on." Anna pulled away and leaned on the edge of a table.

"I'm not liking your body language right now. It has bad news spelled all over it."

"Charlotte wants to know how Faison accomplished his new life, right? Sean is the ONLY person who knows how it was done. According to Faison, Sean made all the arrangements and -"

"You talked to Faison?" asked Robert with an expression of alarm and simmering anger.

"Well, yes and no. Andrew called him and Sean and I heard the conversation. I told Andrew not to let Faison know we were listening in."

"Go on. I'm on pins and needles here."

"I was thinking that we could apply the same technique that Sean used if we had to, say, bring someone in from the cold and give them a new identity, a new life." Anna explained. "And that new identity would have its own history with no taint from the past identity."

"That's not possible. No one can lose their past baggage that completely."

"Faison did. Remember, we had the hardest time getting people to come forward and identify him. He's never paid for any of his past crimes, right? That bit of personal history disappeared just like that." Anna snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"I concede the point. How did Sean do it?" asked Robert.

Anna bit her lower lip. "He asked me not to ask until after today's operation was done. And, Robert, when Faison credited him, he looked ready to collapse. Sean was white as a sheet."

"The man has more secrets than the Sphinx." Robert said.

"I just hope that whatever it is doesn't affect Tiffany or Belle." Anna said. "Belle looks at him with such hero worship shining in her eyes."

"I doubt that Sean or Tiffany has told her much of their past." Robert said. "If Sean comes at us with a pouch of silver coins, you and I are going off in the opposite direction. Agreed?"

"Deal," Anna said pensively her thoughts going back more than a decade in the past. "We three went through a rough patch back then, didn't we?"

"Rough? It was quicksand and a minefield all rolled into one." Robert said. "Behaving one way while thinking and feeling another."

"Feeling differently?" asked Anna. "You, too?"

"Well, I'm not a block of stone, am I?"

"No, you're just so stolid sometimes about what's going on inside."

"I don't think I was aware of what I was feeling to be honest." said Robert. "You were getting on with your life and so was I. We'd settled into a ... a relationship that was a balance of deep friendship, supportive parenthood and former colleagues. We weren't thinking of each other in a romantic sense. I know I wasn't. Were you?"

"No. I mean with the history between us, I didn't think we could have anything beyond fond, affectionate friendship. It was enough that you were in mine and Robin's life."

"Then, out of the blue, Sean changes all that in what was it twenty minutes?" Robert asked. "What we thought was, suddenly wasn't anymore. Talk about a U-turn on life's highway.""

"I couldn't sleep that night." Anna said softly. "Running through what ifs over and over."

"I was angry for so very long. I took it out on you, Frisco, Robin, Sean, everybody."

"I suppose we needed to be shaken out of the slow lane, the doldrums of life."

"Is that what the earthquake was for?" asked Robert playfully.

"Uh, yeah, earthquake Robin," said Anna laughing. "That girl! If Emma grows up to be half like her mother I will consider it justified karmic payback."


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 10:15 PM**

Sitting at a small table overlooking the dance floor, Larry Ashton placed a full glass of champagne in front of Edward. "Have another glass of champagne, Edward. Evenings like this should be savored."

"I think I will have another one."

"That boy of Anna and Robert's seems quite amazing, yes?" remarked Larry Ashton.

"He's honest, knows the value of integrity and listens to his elders. What is not to like?" said Edward. "He said he wanted to restore the theater to its former glory and look at this place. Lila would be very pleased."

"You seem ... close to him," said Ashton.

"Oh, I got to know him during the renovation. A very hard worker that one." Edward said cagily.

"He must have quite a head for business to impress you, Edward." Arielle said.

"He certainly knows how to find the talent for that store of his. Technology is everything these days. Good for him in finding some key people." Ashton said.

"Oh, no. It's all Andrew. There's a word for children like that, now what was it," Edward's brow furrowed in thought. "Savant. Yes, that was it."

"That's, uh, being superbly good or knowledgeable about something isn't it?" asked Arielle.

"Hmm, yes," Edward saw Tracy, Dillon and Luke approaching the table.

Tracy leaned over her father's shoulder. She took the glass of champagne away from him. "Now, Daddy, we need a clear head for the auction."

"It's just champagne, Tracy." Ashton chided his ex-wife. "Why don't you have one?"

"Not tonight," said Luke looking curiously at his wife. "She had one glass and that was it."

"This is a very important event for the family. Do you think I would be drinking?" countered Tracy.

Tracy's subtle emphasis on the word important jolted Edward out of the comfortable haze he had been in. "Tracy is absolutely right. We must do our part. Excuse us, Ashton."

Ashton rose smoothly and pulled out Arielle's chair. "As it happens we're on my way there, too. In the main auditorium isn't it?"

"Yes, we expect some high bids." Tracy hooked a hand around her father's arm. "Are you interested in something, Ashton?"

"I have my eye on one of those sets that Anna and Alex have been sporting around."

"Those have received the most interest. I expect bidding to be spirited." Tracy remarked. "Arielle, I thought your tastes ran to modern pieces."

"They do," said Arielle. "But, you know Larry can't resist antiquities."

"It's a very unique design from a time period, czarist Russia, that is quite mysterious." Ashton said.

"Mysterious?" asked Tracy.

"From an academic and historical perspective, though that time period was a renaissance of sorts for Russian culture, it has been shrouded in mysticism and legend since the Bolshevik revolution." Ashton went on. "Any genuine artifacts from that time period are considered rare finds."

"There's a lively black market for antiquities I've heard. You hear about Egyptian, African, Oriental or even South American pieces but I don't recall hearing much about Russian artifacts." Luke said.

"The Communists revised their history destroying artifacts and books that could have told us so much. What wasn't destroyed has been hidden away, who knows where." Ashton explained. "At least that is what the rumors say."

"What about the people that fled Russia before the Revolution? Didn't they bring some things out with them?" asked Dillon.

"Dillon, you surprise me," said Ashton.

"We've done short features for each of the auctioned items for the documentary. A good filmmaker does his research." Dillon replied. "Faberge eggs were smuggled out just like paintings and jewelry. What makes this set so unusual?"

"It's true that refugees, mostly aristocrats, fled with some of their wealth, however, they had to survive. As they scattered throughout the world, they sold their pieces. In cases like that, provenance, the history of the item, is often lost or misinterpreted." Ashton explained. "This piece, however, is authenticated as belonging to Catherine the Great because she was wearing it in a portrait that permanently hangs in a museum in St. Petersburg."

"This is the real thing? No doubt about it?" asked Luke.

"None. One need only examine the craftmanship of the piece and the unique cut of the jewels to realize its authenticity."

"You examined it?" asked Luke.

"I wanted to, however, I couldn't very well do a hands on examination you understand while Anna wore it, especially with Robert hovering there." Ashton said. "There are times I the sense that Robert doesn't like me."

"I'm sure that's just in your head, Ashton." Tracy said.

"How much do you think its worth? More than the Ice Princess?" asked Luke.

"Oh, much more. The Ice Princess, wondrous that it is, is only one piece with a very short history. That hardly compares to a full set previously owned by Catherine the Great." Ashton answered.

"Would you be willing to appear in my documentary as an expert?" asked Dillon.

"Of course, my boy. It would be my pleasure," said Ashton brightly.

"What about the copy, Larry, how much would that go for?" asked Luke ignoring Tracy's knowing look.

"Obviously not as much as the original, however, the set would merit a high price due to the value of the individual jewels. Whoever crafted it was a true artistic craftsman. The setting is exact to the original down to the style of clasps and hinges. The jewels themselves are flawless." Ashton added.

"The greater mystery is how it came to be in the possession of the Scorpios." Arielle said.

"They have a knack for finding things and people. I'm not surprised at all." Edward said stepping through the auditorium doors.

In front of the stage, bidders were already gathering collecting numbered paddles from the staff. Monica came up to them carrying paddles.

"We didn't have paddles in the other auctions. What gives?" asked Luke watching Tracy, Edward and Ashton accepting paddles.

"This is an official fine arts auction. We've hired Christies Auctioneers to run it for us. Each bidder has to register before receiving a paddle to bid with." Monica explained.

"Serious money in the house tonight," said Luke to Tracy surveying the other bidders. He knew quite a few of the wealthiest people in Port Charles and many of them were present.

Tracy smiled. "We got the word out early. What a turnout!"

"There are people from New York City, Washington DC, Los Angeles plus five phone bidders," said Monica. "Wasn't Etienne just here? He told me he wanted to bid on the Pollock. I registered a paddle for him."

"Ah, he was called away unexpectedly," said Arielle. "I'll bid for him."

"Monica, do you know who that gentleman is, all in black, between Helena and Alexis?" asked Ashton.

"That's Thanos D'Ercy, Helena's cousin," answered Monica.

"I thought he was a Cassidine. He's got the look of one." Luke commented.

"And the elderly gentleman, Monica, do you know him?" asked Ashton.

Monica looked towards Helena again. "No, Larry, I don't. Sorry."

The auctioneer rang a bell three times signalling the start of the auction.

#

Bidding was brisk and competitive on item after item many going for nearly twice its stated value. Derek Barrington and his son Mike Webber combined to outbid Arielle on the Jackson Pollack painting. The Quartermaine's Georgia O'Keefe painting found a good home at the Smithsonian.

"Everybody is in a buying mood tonight," gushed Monica.

Luke eyed Helena and saw her tense as the copy of Catherine the Great's set was modeled by Dianara. He had been watching Helena throughout the auction. The air of tension that hung about the small group was not his imagination. Nor did he miss the discreet positioning of Robert's security staff around the Cassidine party.

Bobbie tucked "Hey, you're with me at the dance contest. I've signed us up."

"What, Barbara Jean?" asked Luke taking his eyes off the Cassidine party.

"We're going to get our groove on that's what," Bobbie giggled. "Noah's exhausted from late surgery so you're it."

"What about Lucky?"

"Called into a homicide investigation," supplied Bobbie. "A cabbie was robbed and killed a short time ago. Poor man, they even took his cab."

"I swear Mac has that boy running in circles," commented Luke. "I'm one heck of a dancer when I'm in the mood. What's the competition like?"

"I've seen the sign up sheet. The competition is going to be good." Bobbie said.

"Like who?" asked Luke.

Bobbie rattled off a list. "Sean and Tiffany, Anna and Robert, Robin and Patrick, Maxie and Andrew, Dmitri and Alex, Carly and Jax, Derek and his wife, Mike and his wife and I think five other couples."

"Good lineup," said Luke. "I've seen Tiffany styling it. Robert's not bad. Anna's got grace and flexibility but can she bust a move? Caroline's a natural and so is Mikey. All right, I'm in. Get your dancing shoes on, little lady, and let's show them how it's done."

"We've got experience and showmanship on our side," said Bobbie high fiving her brother. "Where's Tracy? I've been looking for her all night."

"Flitting about like a busy bumblebee," said Luke. He patted Edward's shoulder. "Edward, is Tracy normally such a ... a gadfly? She's never in one place tonight."

"When Tracy makes up her mind to do something, she does it all out. Nothing will get in her way." Edward answered absently.

"This fundraiser is a success. I found out from Monica that we went over our estimated donation tally during the bachelor auction." Bobbie motioned towards the stage. "All this is just icing on the cake."

Luke cocked his head. "Sounds serious all of a sudden, pops." Edward didn't react. He was paying very close attention to the auction and his head swivelled now and again tracking the bidders. Luke tapped him again.

"Oh, uh, what is it now, Luke?" asked Edward. His eyes never left the action he was intent on watching.

"Am I missing something here. It just got all intense."

"There's serious money on the table right now. Of course, it's intense." Edward groused. "We're not playing tiddlywinks here."

The auctioneer banged his gavel down. "Sold for $25,000 to phone bidder number 2!"

Dianara came on stage pushing a small glass enclosed case. Inside the case, laid out on a dark blue velvet fabric, was a statue bust upon which the Cassadine necklace was draped. Strategically placed around it were the earrings and bracelet. Dianara placed the case front and center before retreating to the bank of phones lined on the left side of the stage.

Silence descended on the auditorium. This was the main event. The lights dimmed. Two spotlights came on - one on the case and the other on the auctioneer. The case seemed to shimmer and glitter in the darkness.

Luke looked around. Security staff seemed to have sprouted out of nowhere. Every entrance and exit was guarded. A senior security officer watched the proceedings from a box close to the stage. Each officer sported red tinted sunglasses. Night vision glasses, Luke guessed.

"Talk about overkill," said Luke.

The auctioneer began his spiel and ended with the opening bid. "We shall begin bidding at $50,000. Do I have 50,000?"

"Damn!"

"Hush! I have to concentrate." Edward fiddled with his hearing aid.

"You're actually using that thing," murmured Luke.

Edward barked. "This is for FAMILY. If you can't help, then shut up!" Edward positioned his paddle so the number, a neon green number four that glowed in the darkness, was visible.

"Definitely overkill," Luke said under his breath.

"Quiet, you!" hissed Edward.

The bid quickly rose to $85,000 and the number of bidders began to dwindle. Luke noticed that the older gentleman who was beside Helena's side most all evening had moved to one of the boxes. Thanos, inexplicably to Luke, now stood on stage just out of the bright nimbus of the spotlight. But he wasn't watching the case, his gaze was on the bidders.

Tracy appeared by Edward's side. She whispered something to him. Edward chuckled evilly. "That's devious."

"What's devious?" asked Bobbie.

"He probably meant ingenious," said Robert coming up to the party down the side aisle with Anna and Monica on either arm.

"Everything is going so well," said a delighted Monica. "It's beyond our wildest dreams."

"This is what happens when we do things for the right reasons," said Robert.

"Oh, please." Luke rolled his eyes at the saccharine comment.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," said Tracy with a cackle. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall."

"A fly on what wall?" asked Luke pulling Tracy to his side.

"When we tally the results, of course, darling," said Tracy easily hiding her true meaning.

The auctioneer droned on. "The current bid is $120,000. Do I have $125,000?"

There seemed to be no takers. No neon numbers flashed in the auditorium.

"Good luck bidding," said Anna cheerfully as she and Robert continued to the center aisle close to where Helena and Alexis stood watching the auction.

Edward raised his paddle to take the bid to $125,000. Luke raised a brow at that move. His suspicious nature was further tweaked when he saw two security officers move closer to the Quartermaine party. Edward, Tracy and Monica didn't seem at all disturbed by their presence though.

Luke began to take interest in the remaining bidders. Behind them and to the center, Ashton and Arielle made their move raising the bid to $200,000.

"The bid is $200,000. Do I have $250,000?"

In the box, Jacques flashed his paddle.

"Number 10 bids $250,000. Do I have $300,000?"

Edward raised his paddle. A phone bidder put the bid at $400,000. Ashton matched and countered the bid with $450,000.

The distinctive voice of Sean rang out and his paddle flashed. "$550,000." This resulted in some whispers in the room. Sean was a noted collector known as the owner of the prestigious Wellington Collection. This auction just got more serious.

The bids came slower but the price still climbed higher and higher.

Luke spotted Anna's paddle flash in the air raising the bid to $800,000.

"Robert and Anna suddenly flush with money? When did that happen?" asked Luke not expecting an answer but he got one.

"I don't know about Anna but Robert owns a global security firm Trident Security Management and he's one of the investors in this complex." Bobbie informed him.

"How do you know that?"

"We were catching up earlier. Besides, it's in the prospectus for TMV. I was thinking of investing my retirement account in TMV shares." Bobbie said. "If Edward trusts them with the money, so can I. I heard a lot of people were interested in buying shares."

Another question was on Luke's lips when Helena's imperious voice announced a bid. "One million dollars!"

"Holy mother of god, what has gotten into her?!" cried Luke. But his astonishment was short lived as Tracy countered.

"One million five," said Tracy coolly.

The auctioneer cleared his throat before continuing. "I have $1,500,000. Do I have one million seventy-five?"

"Two million," said Sean.

The audience murmured loud and long. The auctioneer banged his gavel repeatedly for quiet. "The bid stands at two million dollars. Do I have -"

Jacques flashed his paddle. Seated beside him, Giles said. "Three million." All eyes were drawn to their box. The local press covering the auction scribbled wildly on their notepads or dictated into their tape recorders. This auction was going to be front page news.

"Four million!" Helena shot back.

Alexis gaped at her. "You're mad. Four million for that?!"

"Price is unimportant," said Helena. "Stay by me, Natasha."

"Why?"

"Because I ask you nicely," Helena said kindly but her eyes were stormy. "Think of it as moral support."

Alexis thought for a moment then said. "Wait, wait, where are you getting funds?"

"From my side of the family. I'm sure Pompey will stake me and the rest will come from the Cassidine fund."

That announcement did not sit well with Alexis. "Excuse me, no way am I staying for this ... this debacle."

"What a disappointingly, weak spirit for a Cassadine," said Helena as Alexis passed her.

Alexis strode quickly up the center aisle and out of the auditorium.

"Four million five," came Tracy's firm voice.

Maxie serving as proxy for a phone bidder said "Five million!"

The room exploded in surprise and disbelief. The small sconces on the entrance and exit doors came on giving the room an air of intimacy and seclusion.

Once again the auctioneer banged his gavel to regain silence and control. "Please refrain from comment until the end of the auction. Please. The bid stands at $5,000,000. Do I have five million five?"

This time no one called out a competing bid.

"Five million stands. Once," the auctioneer paused surveying the room looking for flashing numbers. "Twice."

Ashton flashed his number high in the air.

"Five million five. The bids stands now," said the auctioneer. "Do I have six million?"

Helena casually raised her paddle to take the bid to six million.

Jacques raised his number and said "Seven million dollars."

Once more Helena raised her paddle and nodded to the auctioneer.

"The bid stands at $8,000,000. Is there a competing bid, sir?" The auctioneer looked at Jacques.

The pounding of heavy feet echoed through the hall. Nikolas ran down the center aisle.

Jacques raised the bid to ten million dollars.

Helena's lips thinned in fury. She raised her number. "Twelve -"

"That's enough," Nikolos said breathlessly. He took the number paddle from her grasp.

"Nikolas! You don't know what -"

"I know that you have no cause or right to use family funds for this. That's what I know," said Nikolas furiously.

"The bid stands at $10,000,000. Going once," the auctioneer paused looking expectantly at Helena.

Nikolas looked at the auctioneer and shook his head. He made a point of putting the paddle into his pocket.

"Nikolas, please! We need it!" Helena pleaded. "I'll explain later."

"You've lost your mind this time, grandmother," said Nikolas. "Thank god, Alexis got me."

"Going twice. Third and final time for $10,000,000." The auctioneer banged his gavel decisively. "Sold to number ten, the gentleman in the box!"

The auctioneer began to clap his hands. The rest of the audience joined suit. In the tumult, Helena scampered up the side steps and on to the stage. She began to walk purposely towards the case. Thanos blocked her. They exchanged heated words. Helena slapped Thanos hard on the cheek then ran for the case.

The audience began to quieten as they became aware of the drama on stage. Security officers began to swarm on to the stage.

Helena lunged for the case. Her body sailed right through it and she landed hard on the stage floor. Cries of shock and alarm went through the audience.

Right before their eyes, the glass case and its contents flickered then disappeared. The house lights came on full force leaving many blinking and rubbing their eyes. Did what they had just witnessed really happen?

"Lying, deceiving bastards!" shouted Helena as she fought off Thanos' and Nikolas who were attempting to help raise her to her feet. "This was all a trick!"

"No trick. The real jewels are safely locked away. This holographic sleight of hand was a mere security precaution." Thanos explained.

Helena fought to get her breath back. "You have humiliated me! Even Mikkos never dared that. It shall be my last wish to see you writhing in endless agony as your skin is stripped off your flesh."

"Grandmother, please, get a hold of yourself!" Nikolas demanded.

"And you, oh, what you could have been," Helena looked at Nikolas with disdain. "But you chose a common path. Bah! You don't deserve the true Cassidine legacy." Helena turned away from the two men and with steely resolve made her way down the center aisle towards the exit. Few could meet her direct gaze.

She stopped in front of Robert and Anna. "You have also humiliated me. I will NEVER forget this. Enjoy your family while you can. This is only the beginning."

"Woman knows how to make an exit." said Luke as the door closed shut behind Helena. "What the hell happened here tonight?"

"Justice," said Tracy quietly.

"The good guys won," Monica added.

"What? Someone explain to me what's going on." Luke said.

Edward laughed. "I can't help thinking that Alan and Lila would have approved of tonight's activities."

The others except Luke joined in the laughter.

* * *

A/N: It's chapter 101, readers. So far over 265,000 words (equivalent to a 600 page paperback) in about 5 months, nearly 21,000 hits from all over the world and over a hundred reviews. Thanks to all of you who have commented one way or another. Feedback is appreciated. Hang in there, the end is on the horizon. Happy reading!


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 10:30 PM**

In Andrew's office, Robin tucked the covers around Emma's sleeping form. A hand lingered stroking Emma's hair. A sigh escaped her lips. "Sleep tight, baby."

"She's so sweet. I just want to hug her to bits." said Belle.

Robin surprised Belle with a hug. "You're wonderful with her. Thanks for taking care of her."

Belle smiled. "My pleasure. It's nice to do stuff for family and friends."

"Do you miss Boston? You moved back so quickly." Robin said.

"Not at all. Other than Lucas we really didn't have too many friends there." Belle admitted. "I mean real friends not just business associates of mama and daddy's."

"How are you fitting in at school?" Robin sat in Andrew's chair.

"It's school. I'd rather be here most of the time."

"No friends yet?"

"Sure, let's see. There are the kids whose parents want to get close to my mother and/or father through me, the ones who want an in with the new rich girl, the natural born leechers and lastly, the simply curious."

"That's pretty harsh, Belle," said Robin taken aback by the comment. "You don't like anyone, anyone at all?"

"I like one or two but not any one group." Belle said. "I can't be the life of the party like how mama is. I'm too much like daddy. I like figuring out people and, unfortunately, the ones at school aren't worth being friends with. What were you like at school at my age? With your dad as commissioner, were there problems?"

Robin laughed out loud. "Problems? You mean like plainclothes policeman following me everywhere. Missing school because I hid out in your father's secret room or had to leave town. Or, requiring my friends to pass through a security check before entering my house."

"I take it back. You win. That sounds horrible."

"No, not really. I think on it now and I realize how exciting my life was or how others could see it as exciting." Robin said. "It's not a life I would want for Emma or for anyone but it was pretty good for me. I learned to be independent and self-sufficient. I know my parents went overboard on the security most of the time but they were only trying to protect me."

"Daddy went for a more subtle approach."

"Really? What did Sean do?"

"Until the age of twelve, I had to wear a transponder bracelet when out of the house, accompanied or not. Every teacher at my school received a complete background check as did the parents of everyone I invited to the house." Belle recited. "And I'm told that until age eight I had two nannies at all times because one was a trained bodyguard posing as a nanny. Daddy tells me that this was Mama's idea but I don't believe him."

"Hmm, I do. It sounds like something your mom would do."

"Why would you say that?"

"Listen, Belle, I've known your parents since I was six or seven. They're like my second set of parents. I saw how much they wanted a child of their own. I remember when Tiffany told everyone she was pregnant. Her feet barely skimmed the ground she was so happy." Robin explained. "Your mom would have put barricades around you from day one. Sean knew how I hated security so he designed a better way to keep you safe."

Belle laughed. "You're probably right. Mama can be so ... so over the top but in a good way!"

"Besides school, what else? I was into just about everything. Maybe you'll make new friends with some activities."

"Maybe. I'm auditioning for choir. I have weekly class with Daddy. And I'm doing stuff here with Mama most days."

"Okay, what class?"

"It's Daddy's way of teaching me the ropes of Donely Enterprises. He's paranoid that something will happen to him someday and he wants me to be ready."

"Yep, that sounds like Uncle Sean. Do you like it? Or are you just humoring him?" asked Robin genuinely concerned.

"I love the business side. It requires creativity to create a business and to keep it going. When something isn't going right, then it's a puzzle you have to solve to make corrections." Belle said.

There came a knock on the door. The door opened Patrick and Alex.

"Hey, babe, you ready to boogie?" asked Robin smiling at Patrick.

"Did you get your rest?" returned Patrick.

"I put my feet up and played with Emma for a bit, okay? Belle is my witness."

"All right. Be flippant about it if you want. We still don't know why you fainted a few days ago. You've been doing a lot every day. You need to rest, too." said Patrick.

"You fainted? When?" asked Alex concern overriding her usual cool tones.

Robin rolled her eyes heavenward. "Two days ago when Katherine arrived. My blood sugar was probably low. I don't remember much about it."

Alex looked questioningly at Patrick. Patrick knew the question without Alex having to ask. He said "Had blood work done. Nothing obvious showed up. No physical symptoms and no subsequent re-occurence."

"No recent change in the cocktail recipe?" asked Alex.

"No. No change in dosage schedule either."

"Stress? Sleep? Sex? Studying?"

"Too much. Not enough. No complaints. Ridiculous amounts." Patrick shot back.

"Hello, Robin in the room," said Robin archly and waving a hand.

"Just having a quick professional consult," said Patrick. "Next to me, she knows your medical history best."

"You'll never be at a hundred percent. You'll have days of extreme fatigue and too much stress is not a good thing. Taking it easy is not a bad thing." Alex advised.

"I have ... there's so much to do and -" began Robin.

"Slow and steady or fast burnout? Your choice." asked Alex.

"Brutal," said Belle under her breath.

"You don't know the half of it," said Robin to Belle.

"You're making the choice for all of us," Alex pressed on. "The cocktail only suppresses the condition. It's on you to take care of your physical health. I know you want to catch up and do your share but, Robin, you don't have to. Shall I tell Anna about this latest episode?"

Robin shook her head. "Message received. Slow and steady wins the race. Got it. I'll pace myself. I promise."

"Good," said Alex. "Now, I have to get dressed before the auction finishes." She pointed to a wrapped dress hanging over her shoulder.

"What?! A new dress?" asked Robin.

"I can't dance in an evening gown can I? It's so nice to have so many stores close by."

"Wait, is Mom changing too?"

"Yes. Later." Alex left to go to the Writers Room and change.

"Damn!" said Robin.

"What's the matter? Your dress looks fine." Patrick said with male obtuseness.

"Fine for cocktails and a concert. But for dancing, it's so ... so frumpy! Am I right?" Robin asked Belle.

Belle eyed Robin's outfit. "You could use some flash and pizzaz."

"Exactly. We are so on the same wavelength."

"It's just dancing." said Patrick.

"Dancing contest," Robin clarified. "And, it's -"

Maxie clattered down the hallway and stopped at the doorway. She had changed from her evening gown into something short, chic and sparkly. "Robin, aren't you changing?"

"I should shouldn't I?" asked Robin.

"Is the sky blue? We all need to relax and let loose. Get with the program." said Maxie. "Patrick, lose the suit."

Patrick looked at his formalwear. "I like my outfit. It's sharp."

"Look, you two, the golden oldies are making us look bad. We need to funk up!"

"Excuse me?" asked Robin incredulously.

"Anna looks so ... so anti-Aunt-Anna. She has this dress that goes down to here and goes up to here." said Maxie gesturing to her cleavage and midthigh. "And Dmitri was practically leering at Alex when he gave her her dress. And Tiffany! I swear her dress has no back whatsoever. Her legs are endless!"

"You're joking!" scoffed Robin.

Patrick was silent picturing his very attractive and still youthful female in-laws. He began to take off his jacket.

"I don't have time to help you two and you do need lots of help. I have to find a way to put a slit in this dress somewhere. Toodles!" Maxie scurried down the hall towards the Writers Room.

"What are we going to do?" Robin looked at Patrick and Belle. "I am not going to be shown up by my mother and my aunts. I just won't."

"I might have an idea or two," said Belle.

#

Lights bounced and flashed off the large mirror ball placed over the dance floor. Couples were busily putting numbers on the gentlemen's backs. The large and loose audience were picking out favorites.

"All right, ladies and gents, let's ease into the contest with a warm up couples only dance to Robert Palmer's She Makes My Day." Mixmaster Matt said.

_I feel so lucky loving her_

_tell me what else is magic for?_

_She thinks it's better left unsaid._

_She makes her mind up at a glance_

_it really made a difference._

_I seem to be unconditionally hers._

_She's like a new girl every day_

_and all the rest don't bother me_

_I'm far too busy loving her._

_I'll never be lonely now I know her_

_She trusts her intuition_

_That's enough._

Robert, dressed in black slacks, white dress shirt and a black vest with gold trim, led Anna out on to the floor. "You look fabulous!"

"I can't believe I'm wearing this outfit. A handkerchief has more coverage. I feel naked out here." Lights sparkled off Anna's gold glittering dress as it draped over her petite figure from the plunging neckline on top to the tight skirt below that hung to midthigh. The dress clung to every curve just enough to seduce the mind's eye. Her gold heels accentuated her long stocking-clad legs.

"Sometimes when you've got it, and, oh lordy, have you got it, luv, you need to flaunt it," said Robert wrapping an arm around Anna's waist. "I remember that tight blue minidress. It's just like this dress you got on."

"Robert, that dress was hemmed lower than this one. I don't dare sit down." Anna clutched at Robert's shoulder. "I feel all drafty up here and down there."

"I knew this dress would look gorgeous on you and that you would be breathtakingly stunning in it. I bought it just for you and maybe a little for me," Robert's voice rumbled in her ear letting her know privately what he wanted to do with the dress later that night.

They swayed around the dance floor amidst all the other couples.

_'Cause she fills my heart with joy. _

_She acts in my defence_

_She just has to smile to blow my cares away_

_She makes my day._

_She just have to touch my hand to make me stay._

_Cause she fills my heart with joy. _

_She acts in my defence_

_She just has to smile to blow my cares away_

_She makes my day._

_She just have to touch my hand to make me stay._

_She's all good loving at once_

_she's all good loving at once_

Sean ran an appreciative hand down Tiffany's bare back as they danced. She shivered as he whispered. "You're worth twice, ten times, the twenty million I gave up."

Tiffany moved a leg deftly between Sean's legs and kissed his neck just below his ear. "I gave up eight million for you and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Sean laughed softly. "This dress is giving me a heart attack, woman. Where is the zipper to this thing?"

"Is that why you haven't been able to keep your hands to yourself? Hmm?" said Tiffany coyly. Her silvery dress hung to the the middle of her thigh. While demure in front, it's backless design was provoking all the right reactions from her husband.

"Well, where is it?"

"You have all night to investigate, lover." Tiffany laid her head on his shoulder.

_She's all good loving at once_

_she's all good loving at once._

_Our love was unintentional_

_she says we're not responsible_

_She thinks with her chin up._

_She always makes uncommon sense_

_always knows just what to say_

Dmitri drummed his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for Alex. What could be keeping her, he thought. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"What do you think?" Alex twirled nervously for her husband.

Dmitri gaped and then let out a long appreciative wolf whistle. Alex giggled. Dmitri wrapped an arm about his wife's waist. Seeing some male glances coming her way, Dmitri glared saying "She's taken."

He led her to the dance floor. Their bodies fitted and moved as if made for each other.

"Forget about the others. Look at me, only me," said Dmitri.

"The dress is a bit much. Not my usual style at all." Alex said nervously.

"You make the dress not the other way around." Dmitri was right. The dark blue ruched dress caressed his wife's slender figure baring her shoulders and hinting of décolletage before flaring down into a sinfully swirly nearly sheer skirt. "See yourself in my eyes. Alway beautiful, my Alexandra."

_She always takes me unawares._

_In less time than it takes to fall_

_I'm here and there you are_

_We never fought it anyway._

_I'll never be lonely now I know her_

_I feel so lucky loving her_

_tell me_

_what else is magic for?..._

_I'll never be lonely now I know her_

_..._

_She's all good loving at once_

_she's all good loving at once_

The music faded. Monica strode up to the small upraised stage and began her announcement. "We are so happy that you all joined us today. And we want to end our event with happy feet and happy smiles. All dancers please come and stand on the dance floor. Audience members, each pair has a number. Pick your favorites. At the end of some songs we'll ask you to clap for your favorites. The dancers with the most and loudest fans will keep going to the final."

The audience hooted and cheered and the dancers took their places. A few shouted out their favorites' numbers.

Mixmaster Matt shouted out. "Let's get loose, people. Let's get DANCING!!!" The strains of the Bee Gees' You Should Be Dancing began to get louder and louder.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Anna laughed. "We are never living this down."

"That is entirely the point," said Robert. He began to ease Anna into the Retro Hustle. Their footwork was immediately in sync.

"Not bad, Scorpio." Luke said shuffling past with Bobbie.

"Ha! We're just getting started, Spencer," Robert shot back. "Hope you took your vitamins this morning."

"Talk, talk, talk, is that all you two ever do?" said Tiffany twirling energetically by with Sean laughing at her jibe.

"I don't need help to out dance you, anytime, anywhere." said Luke. "Looking good, Anna. What are you doing with this stick?"

"He's got his uses," said Anna. Her eyes danced with merriment. She matched Robert to execute a five step sequence perfectly timed with flirty looks between them. "His timing is exquisite!"

"This contest is ON, peeps!" shouted Robin doing a modified hustle with Patrick. Her deep red flapper-inspired dress was made for dancing short, slinky and sexy with its spaghetti straps and v-shaped back.

"To the victor go the bragging rights!" added Patrick replendant in tight black pants and a half white and half red shirt. With his hair slicked back, he looked dangerous and very capable of anything.

"All right! We've got the heart rate going now. Guys, it's time to show the gals and our audience what you've GOT!" Matt faded a new song into the mix - Sister Sledges He's the Greatest Dancer.

Disco Night -... to be continued

* * *

A/N: Robert Palmer's She Makes My Day is on YT as is all the songs mentioned.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

**Thursday, January 8, 2009 at The Majestic 10:30 PM**

"You're putting me on, aren't you?" asked Maxie incredulously as she surveyed Andrew from head to foot.

"What's wrong? You said to change to appropriate clothing. This is primarily a disco dancing contest, yes? My research indicates that this ensemble should prove perfectly adequate." Andrew replied.

"It's absolutely fine. You look very handsome. Next time just warn me first." Maxie said. "C'mon let's head downstairs. Is your disco on par with the outfit?"

"I suppose so. I've practiced, of course, but that's never the best indicator of anything," said Andrew leading the way down the stairs and then holding the door open for Maxie. "The worse thing that could happen is that no one picks us. Hardly the end of the world."

"Let's hit the dance floor, Tony!" Maxie took Andrew's hand and they ran for the lobby.

#

**Out on Highway 4**

The neon sign of The Red Coach Inn was missing the last word. In the yellowish glow of dusty hall lights, Charlotte found her assigned room and entered it. She immediately checked every room, fixture and bit of furniture. It was small but clean enough.

Charlotte placed her backpack on the bed. For the first time in the last several hours she felt she could stop and think. She had returned to the hotel changed clothes and packed what she could as fast as she could. She dared not contact Helena just yet. Helena would eventually understand Charlotte's status once she'd read the cryptic note Charlotte had left for her. She was more determined than ever to see the plan through.

Charlotte barricaded the door before placing her gun on the bedside table and dimming the lights. Her eyes closed in minutes.

#

**At the Majestic Theater**

Mac and Dianara sat at the ornate bar chatting with Rolf and watching the dancing.

"Are you sure you didn't want to get in on the contest?" asked Mac.

"Positive. I have two left feet and I'm on duty." Dianara said. "Robin and Patrick make a good-looking couple. I didn't think Robert could have that much musical rhythm. Anna's matching him move for move."

"Number 401 keep it up!" Mac shouted out Robert and Anna's number. "They're really giving us an eyeful tonight."

"Look at Andrew and Maxie," Dianara pointed at the pair's direction. "Andrew in an all white Saturday Night suit." She pointed her IPhone and snapped a picture. "My team is going to love this picture. It's nice to see him actually having fun of the normal sort."

"Yes, Andrew is indeed making his presence known," came a low masculine voice across Dianara's shoulder.

Dianara stiffened. "What is it, Korolev?"

"Professional inquiry," said Ivan Korolev, Han's right hand man. "Have you seen Hans in the last hour?"

"No. He must be here somewhere." Dianara replied.

"He is not answering his phone and he is not at his apartment or the agency." Korolev said. "I thought that you and he might have some ... some intrigue in the making. Hmm, yes?"

"No. We agreed on tonight's coverage weeks ago. I've made no changes. I'm not aware that Hans had either."

"Very well, Dianara. On a personal note, any news about Vincent?"

"He's recuperating in Rome from his last mission in Thailand."

"Thank you. I shall let interested parties know." Korolev nodded to Dianara then to Mac. "Enjoy your evening, Commissioner, Ms. Amanti."

"Who's Vincent?" asked Mac who had followed closely the exchange between the two spies.

"Vincent Cassini is Ivan's cousin on his mother's side." Dianara replied. "He works for interpol. Ivan can't inquire through official channels so he asks me."

"I didn't realize that sort of work was multigenerational or that agents were so friendly," said Mac before yelling out support for Robin and Patrick. "Go 301! You're smoking!"

"Ultimately, whichever side we're on, we're all doing the same thing - trying to make the world a safer place, protecting the innocent from the unsavory elements of society." Dianara said. "It's really a small fraternity, Mac, at a certain level. There's been multigenerational operatives since the days of the OSS in World War I. Think about it. Certain traits useful in this line of work do run in families. If one family can produce one superlative operative, then there is a high chance that other blood relatives could be similarly successful. In fact, the DVX encourages its operatives to marry and produce offspring. Quite the opposite approach of the WSB."

"I suppose that's right." Mac said. "You've mentioned your grandfather being in the business. What about your parents?"

"Please, Mac, I don't want to talk shop tonight unless absolutely necessary." said Dianara. "Can't we just enjoy ourselves?"

"Maybe old Hans got lucky and he's off enjoying the evening with a pretty lady," said Mac.

With her mind on other possibilities, Dianara replied absently. "You may be right. Is Alex limping?"

Dmitri escorted Alex towards their table. "Is Monica around? A doctor?"

Max stood up and held a chair out for Alex. "Here, sit here. There must be at least twenty doctors in here."

"I'm fine, Dmitri, I just feel tired." Alex said.

"We should have taken you to the hospital earlier." Dmitri said.

"I only lost a little blood. Some orange juice and honey and I will be back to normal." Alex stroked Dmitri's arm trying to impart comfort and reassurance through her touch.

"One coming up," Dmitri left to get her order.

"Any news?" asked Alex.

"Are you faking it?" asked Mac.

Alex smiled. "With Dmitri, never. I really do feel tired. Is there news about my mo- about Charlotte?"

"Not so far," said Dianara. "In this case, no news may be good news."

#

**In an alley behind a vacant strip mall**

Lucky Spencer spoke urgently with the forensics team investigating the crime scene. On the ground was marked the area where the cabbie's body had been found.

Sergeant Alvin Martinez traced the victim's probable last moments. "We can imagine that he put up a struggle. Marty Paulson isn't a tiny man." Martinez pointed at tire tracks still fresh on the alley street. "The cab was here. He gets out. Presumably so does his passenger."

"Why would he get out of his cab though?" asked Lucky.

"The window shield was probably in place between the front and rear compartments. I think the passenger or passengers did something that made him come out." said Martinez. "There was a scuffle. See the trash and other junk strewn about. He's brought down and strangled."

Lucky wrote down some notes in his notebook. "Strangled with what?"

"Just from the quick look I got at the body I would say that it was a wire, a real garrote."

Lucky stared at Martinez. "You're telling me this was a professional job?"

"Most people don't carry garrotes around on them. And, they're not easy to use, especially a man the size of Paulson. Whoever did this had to be strong, skilled or really motivated." Martinez concluded. "And, Lucky, when I say pro I don't mean mob hitman or a flunky. They would just shoot or slit a throat. This job is too clean."

"Spit it out, Alvin, I don't have all night," said Lucky.

"With Scorpio back, plus Ms. Devane and Donely, who's to say they didn't bring some friends with them?" Martinez pondered. "I read the history files from their day. This is the kind of thing that spies would do without thinking. It's fast and it's not messy."

"You think the WSB is back in town?"

"Why not? We've got phantom deputies making real arrests. I've noticed a lot of foreigners in town lately. Scorpio says he's retired but he and Chief Devane still have the chops for the job. No way are they retired. Then there's the concert. Something always happens at a big event like that."

"The WSB is on our side, Martinez. They're not going to off their own people." scoffed Lucky.

"What if they're here looking for real heavy duty bad guys in town? Port Charles seems to attract them like metal filings to a magnet - Grant Putnam, Manny Ruiz, Mikkos Cassadine, Cesar Faison."

"You've definitely read one too many case files, Alvin. It's the FBI that been around here helping out. The WSB is old news. They could care less about a hick town like this."

"I stand on my opinion," said Martinez.

Lucky's phone rang. It was police dispatch letting him know that the cab had been found. "Martinez, the cab's been found near the Metro Court."

"Okay, on it." Martinez left instructions to the two forensics technicians before he joined Lucky to head over to the Metro Court Hotel.

At Villa Scorpio, Lorraine and Campbell both listened to the police band intently. The dispatcher identified the cab driver as Marty Paulson driving cab number 38 for the Mercury Cab Company.

Lorraine placed a call to Simms at the radio station monitoring room. "Simms, what cab driver or cab number did Giles use for his assignment?"

"Give me a minute," came Simms' reply. There was the sound of rustling paper. "It's a Mercury Cab number 38. I don't have the driver's name."

"We may have a problem," said Lorraine. "The cab driver Marty Paulson was found dead in an alley. The cab has been found near the Metro Court Hotel."

"The driver was garroted with a wire after being lured out of his cab," added Campbell.

"Combined with what's been happening here tonight, I agree we may have a problem." Simms said. "Keep monitoring. I'll escalate from here as needed."

#

**At the Majestic Theater**

"All right, everybody, thanks for voting. Our final five couples will take a break." announced Mixmaster Matt. "We'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Patrick smiled up at Matt who bopped and weaved quite happily behind the DJ equipment. "You're really good, you know."

"I love doing this almost as much as medicine," admitted Matt. "You two are spectacular out there."

Patrick wound an arm around Robin's waist. "I just do what I can to make my amazing lady here look good. She does the rest. You were not kidding about the dance training!"

"Did you see Carly's face when you did the splits, Robin? I thought she was going to spazz out." said Matt.

"That was a spur of the moment thing," Robin giggled. "Not too shabby, Matt. You're a natural up here. Honey, we should go out dancing more often."

"Dancine, karaoke, anything to loosen you up." Patrick gazed at his wife who was bubbling over with happiness. "I love seeing you so happy and relaxed."

"For now, all is right in my world." Robin smiled. "I can totally relax."

#

In the Writers Room, two men settled accounts. The lid of the jewel box snapped shut with a loud click. Jacques slid the case containing the original Cassadine jewel set towards Thanos.

"Take this with you and be safe," said Jacques. His hand touched another jewelry box. "I shall keep this one here. Very clever of you, my boy, to win the copy."

Thanos smiled like a wolf just leaving the hen house. "I thought it may prove useful to the cause."

"I wish you did not have to leave so soon," Jacques put a hand on Thanos' shoulder and squeezed. "But I do understand."

"We can't be laggards and keep one step ahead of Helena. You may be sure that even now she is plotting a countermove of some kind. Dmitri has offered the use of his plane and I shall take it. Salim has the Kestrel at the ready to take me to the airport." Thanos said. "I am confident that Robert and Anna will keep you safe."

"Do not worry about me. Helena has her eye on you and you must watch your every step." Jacques said. "What are your plans if I may know?"

"I will discreetly inform key members of the Families of this new development. Then I shall reconvene Conclave at which time the rest of the Families will be duly informed." Thanos explained. "I believe I shall detour to Greece and have a chat with Pompey."

"About what?"

"His continued indulgences of his aunt's whims," said Thanos. "Perhaps, I can sever that avenue of aid in the future."

"Despite his outward bonhomie, Pompey is an exemplar of that line - daring, overly ambitious, two-faced and opportunistic. Do not underestimate him." Jacques warned.

"I feel a need to impress upon him that Helena and the Vakalos family members who lent her aid during the Garnier matter may yet still be re-examined and placed on trial." Thanos said. "Was it not Pompey who arranged for the so-called evidence of Alain's mental decrepitude? The same evidence that was used to prove the Garniers stole the Cassadine jewels thus refuting Alain's expressed desire to give the jewels to his new family."

"Two signed affidavits and one oral testimony proved Alain's intent readily enough," said Jacques.

"I continue to wonder how Helena managed the votes of the council despite such evidence against her claim." Thanos said with some bitterness. "I have no scruples about Pompey swinging in the wind hoist by his own petard."

"Some things, my son, are best left in the past," advised Jacques. "I have something for you." Jacques opened a folder on the table and extracted a picture. "I saw this in Robert's study and requested a copy. You have so few pictures of your mother."

Thanos looked at a candid picture of a very young Robert standing with Sean Donely. Between the two of them stood a beaming O'Reilly. "Thank you, father." Thanos slipped the picture into his inside coat pocket. "I've told you my plans. Tell me yours."

"To end the Masquerade, what else? I may live to see you become what you desire to be not what you have to be."

"Whatever becomes of your strategy, I must wait for baby Philippe to grow and assume his title. I have no choice in that." Thanos said. "When will you return the jewels to Nikolas and tell him the truth about his legacy."

"Only when I am convinced that Helena's influence over him will have no impact on the eventual outcome." Jacques said. "Nikolas has a good heart but he has been poorly led and his general training is deficient in some areas."

"Perhaps, Stefan was waiting for the proper time to tell him." Thanos postulated. "I wish he had been able to resist Helena's taunts. See them for the distractions they were."

"Impulsiveness is a Cassadine trait. Guard well against it yourself." Jacques said.

"Understood," Thanos slipped the jewel box into a valise then secured it with a codelock. "I shall have this delivered to Andre for safekeeping in the usual roundabout route." Thanos embraced his father long and hard. "Au revoir, papa. I shall be ready should you need me again."

#

**On the docks**

At a payphone in a convenience store on the docks, Etienne dialed Frank's number. Waiting for the line to connect, Etienne thought about his situation. The night's events had drastically reduced his available options.

Charlotte was emphatic that the Scorpios knew enough about their operation to stop it. She had insisted that the timetable be advanced whatever the cost.

"Yes?" answered Frank.

"The operation must be finished tomorrow. No excuses. Understand?" asked Etienne.

"Got it. Radio silence starts now." said Frank.

"The second operation has begun. You'll have your ... supplies by Saturday. Prepare for instructions then." Etienne's cell phone began to ring. "I have to go. Tomorrow, Frank, no excuses."

Etienne pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah?" He listened briefly. "They're what?! Toys?! Don't leave. I'm on my way. Don't touch anything!"

He rushed out of the store and hailed a cab to the corporate park office.

#

**At the Majestic Theater**

Genji placed two glasses full of clear fizzing liquid on Mac's table. Robert and Anna gulped down their drinks.

Robert smacked his lips. "Tasty. What is this stuff?"

"Red Bull," said Anna simply.

Mac grinned. "No wonder you two are bouncing all over the place tonight."

"This is a stimulant?" Robert quizzed Anna.

"Just a little bit," said Anna. "You want to beat Luke don't you."

In answer, Robert downed his entire drink. On cue, Genji refilled his glass. "Anything going on we should know about, bro?"

Mac shook his head. "All quiet so far."

"Ashton and Arielle are still here but no sign of Etienne or Helena. I've been checking the crowds while we were dancing," said Robert.

"Tracy told me that Etienne said he wasn't feeling well," said Dianara.

"I'd take that with a large grain of salt." Anna said as she dabbed at her forehead and neck with a cloth napkin.

Robert tensed as he spied Genji listen closely to his earpiece. Genji's expression grew serious. "What's going on?"

Genji leaned towards the table and lowered his voice. "Activity at the office park. Simms believes the shipment is being moved by Etienne's people right now. Giles and Shane's team are enroute." He listened again to Simms on his earpiece.

"A bit ahead of schedule," said Anna quietly. Beside her Mac's phone rang and he answered it.

"One more thing. The cab driver whose cab Giles borrowed earlier has been found murdered."

"Damn, we're deep in the weeds now," said Robert.

"It may be a complete coincidence," said Anna.

Dianara whispered. "Is it a coincidence that Hans' team can't find him or contact him?"

"Let's stay calm," ordered Anna. "For all we know it could have been a robbery gone wrong."

"Too late," said Mac shutting off his phone. "That was Sam. Prints have been found in the backseat. She's bringing them by to run by Simon. Alvin and his team will complete data collection tonight."

"Knowing too much can be a bad thing. We can't jump to conclusions."

"Jump away. The driver was garroted with a wire. Crime scene is in a commercial alley. Minimal signs of a struggle." said Mac. "Sounds like a professional job to me."

The three professionals at the table winced at the accusatory tone in Mac's voice.

"Let's not think the worse just yet until more information is confirmed," soothed Anna. "We still have to get through tonight. Alibis, remember?"

"All right, fearless leader," Robert took Anna's hand in his own. "Let's go make a memorable spectacle of ourselves and leave Spencer in the dust."

"Mind the fort, you two," called out Anna as she and Robert made their way back to the dance floor.

#

**In a small apartment on the docks**

Maria shrugged her coat on. "Frank, I can't sleep. I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in an hour.

"No. We have an early start tomorrow." Frank ordered. "We need to sweep this place tonight. You take the bedroom and bath. I'll do the kitchen and living room."

"We're not coming back here?" asked Maria.

Frank shook his head. "Once we begin, we can't stop. Go on."

Maria removed her coat leaving her cell phone in the pocket. Hans had requested a meeting but she wasn't going to make it. She had to find a way to leave Frank tomorrow and meet with Hans. "What about delivery?"

"Don't worry about that. Once we have the child, we'll split up. I have tickets and a passport for you." said Frank. "You go your way and I will leave all of this behind me."

"You're serious about retiring aren't you?" asked Maria honestly curious.

"I"ve done and seen enough," sighed Frank.

"What would you do? A business?"

"My sister and I had a dream a long time ago to raise and train horses. I might do that."

"Marry? Have children?"

"I don't know about children. I've never been very good with them," answered Frank. "The horses will be my children. And you, Maria? On to the next assignment?"

"Maybe a vacation with my family before another assignment." Maria said. "This one has been unexpectedly difficult."

Frank's voice softened in understanding. "Your work has exceeded my expectations. The next job will be easier."

#

**At the Majestic Theater**

"All right! All right! This is the final dance!" shouted Mixmaster Matt. "Let's hear it for all our couples!"

The dance contestants stood in the middle of the dance floor waving and acknowledging the crowd's cheers and encouragement.

Tiffany patted Sean's number, 101, to make sure it was still no his back. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Hanging in there. I have a feeling I won't be able to roll out of bed tomorrow." Sean answered.

"We haven't had this much fun in SO long!" cried Tiffany.

"This contest was a great idea, Tif!" said Bobbie smoothing her dress while Luke flexed his neck and shoulders to ease the tension away.

"I agree with the sister," said Luke. "We've had our differences, Sean, but I gotta say you got some mean moves. Respect, man!"

"Thank you, Luke. The rest of you guys are naturals at this."

"The Aussie likes to get the audience going to mask his messy footwork!" yelled Luke towards Robert and Anna who a bit behind Sean and Tiffany.

"We're not the ones handing out free chip vouchers to the Haunted Star," insinuated Patrick on Luke's other side.

"Oh, please, you're insinuating a whole other thing with those hip thrusts, Doctor Disco." Luke shot back.

"When you've got it, you flaunt it, and my honey has it!" said Robin with a saucy twinkle in her eyes.

"Experience is underrated," said Tiffany.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time. Final dance! Let's do the Hustle!" shouted out Mixmaster Matt as Disco Inferno began to play. The dancers began and the audience became more raucous as they cheered and shouted out their favorites' numbers.

Maxie and Andrew launched into an athletic disco hustle. Patrick and Robin established eye contact and slowly drew together into a smoldering tango hustle. Sean and Tiffany improvised on the merengue hustle. Luke swung Bobbie wide and they faced off in the swing hustle variation.

Anna crooked a finger at Robert who pantomimed looking around before pointing a finger at himself and mouthing the word "Me?" Anna nodded her head and gave him a sultry half smile. The audience was riveted at their interplay. Robert sauntered nonchalantly over to Anna. She held out her hand. Never losing eye contact with Anna, Robert turned her hand over and kissed her palm before placing it over his heart. His other hand wound around her waist. Anna pressed close to him.

They stood close in speaking with their eyes as shouts of their number grew louder and more frequent. In unison, they took their first steps then launched into an energetic American hustle.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

**Friday, January 9, 2009 Durham Corporate Park 12:30AM**

The pallet lay upended with its contents scattered on the floor many of them broken or pulverized into smaller pieces.

THWACK! The rifle handle shattered as it was smashed against the nearest wall.

WHAM! THWACK! The body of the rifle slammed into the cement floor once then again.

Etienne stared in disgust at the rifle barrel remaining in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the barrel away. It bounced with a reverberating metallic clang before rolling away to join the growing pile of what used to be replicas of arms and explosives.

"Rosales, when I get my hands on you, you double-crossing bastard, you'll wish you were already DEAD!" Etienne picked up another assault rifle. He swung it high over his head. CRACK! The rifle butt splintered into two as it was smashed against the wall. "Someone will die!"

WHAM! Etienne hefted the rifle's remains like a javelin. THWACK! It hit the wall. "Painfully again and again!"

Three men stood cowering by the steel dock doors. Each one thanking whatever deity they worshipped that they were not the cause of their boss' ill temper.

Etienne paused in his rampage. He wiped the perspiration off his forehead with his shirt sleeve. He stood hands on hips and panting for breath. "Leave this here. Let's go to the warehouse and check that shipment."

"You want me to stay and guard -" began one of the men.

"No! There's nothing to guard," snarled Etienne. "Nothing at all!"

#

**On the Haunted Star 1AM**

Lucky stepped up to the bar counter where his father was serving drinks. Luke looked up in surprise.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Luke said drily.

"I have some questions and I hope you have an answer." Lucky replied curtly. "If you don't have the time, I'll leave. It's not big deal."

"Hey, it's your dime. Shoot."

"Tell me, how can you tell someone is a spy?"

"What?"

"How can you tell if someone is from the WSB, for example?"

Luke snorted. "Short answer. You wouldn't know unless they told you."

"Come on, there has to be some kind of physical or verbal tell," Lucky insisted. "A pattern of behavior, maybe."

"If they're well trained, they could be anybody, cowboy." Luke said.

"Robert Scorpio, you know him well and he's supposed to be one of the best spies in the business, how did you know he was one?"

"I didn't. At first I thought he was a rich financier slash playboy. Your mother and I found out later that he was with the WSB." Luke explained. "Why the twenty questions?"

"Just asking," Lucky said. "How about if you just ask outright?"

"Depending on their mission, they may or may not tell you anything. Spies can be a slippery lot." Luke said. "Look, I hate to bring this up but you were up close and personal with Cesar Faison, chief spy and mortal demon. Didn't that experience tell you what to look for?"

Lucky blew out a long breath. "What I remember about him is ... is patchy. He didn't seem spy-like. He didn't carry a gun. He wasn't physically intimidating. He wasn't like, well, Robert Scorpio or Sean Donely."

"Faison could probably kill a person twenty different ways before that person knew what was going on," muttered Luke. "Devious liars that's what spies are like. The female kind, well, they're a different animal altogether."

"How so?"

"Let's just say that every female agent I've met, on either side, have been, uh, unforgettable and passionate about living life to the fullest because each day could be their last."

"Met a lot?"

"Hmm, had my share," said Luke quickly just as Tracy descended down the stairs.

"Share of what?" asked Tracy.

"Oh, share of people coming over from the fundraiser. Those vouchers are such a good idea. I just might do it again." Luke said. "Aren't you tired, sweetheart, why don't you head on home?"

Tracy smiled. "You know I feel really energized. Everything went well. Everyone had a good time. No one got shot, stabbed, swindled or snookered. How refreshing is that!"

"How boring!" Luke said sulkily.

"Robert's security team was flawless that's what made the difference. I've had nothing but compliments about Katherine, the dinner, the auctions or the disco contest."

"Sorry I missed it. How did you and Aunt Bobbie do?" asked Lucky.

"Don't ask!" Luke threw a rag on the counter and left the bar counter headed for his office.

At the roulette table, Hans slid a short stack of chips to the Red square. The wheel spun and spun. It slowed. The ball bounced and careened off the sides before landing on Red 10.

"It's your lucky night, sir," said the dealer cheerfully.

"My luck had better start changing and soon," replied Hans.

#

**On Sunhill Road 1 AM **

The convoy snaked through the isolated road's sweeping curves at breakneck speed. Each car was linked on a single call going on simultaneously.

"Let me get this straight, the prints match Etienne Gastineau, no mistakes about it?" asked Robert.

Mac's voice came out clear and strong through the speakers. "We got multiple prints and multiple matches. I just got off the phone with Judge Schultz, remember your old friend, Robby, and he'll issue a search warrant and an arrest warrant by seven o'clock in the morning. I'll have him in questioning by eight."

"You have to careful when questioning him, Mac. Don't tip your hand or ours," warned Anna shifting smoothly as the Jaguar swept out of the curve.

"Question, should we switch the arms shipment back tonight?" asked Dianara. "He and his men have trashed them from what we've been hearing via the bugs."

"What is the likelihood that they would come back tonight?" This question came from Giles who was driving the lead car.

"Probably quite low," said Anna. "If Etienne is occupied at PCPD would he bother with a shipment that he now knows is entirely bogus? Let me think about that one."

"Mac just wants to get one good arrest in," put in Robert.

"You better believe it." Mac said.

"Bad guys at this level don't start shaking unless they feel the flames licking at their kneecaps. When you're questioning him tomorrow, Mac, you have to put doubts in his head. Make him think things over. Get him frustrated. Push him out of his comfort zone but subtly. That's the way to make him sweat." advised Robert.

"Be calm. Do not attempt to intimidate him for that is what he will be expecting. Do the opposite of his expectations and that will cause him to be uncertain." Jacques added.

"Get him before he's had coffee. Don't let him change at the hotel. Bring a suit and have him change at the station. That will unsettle him from the start." Sean put in participating from his Metro Court suite.

"No coffee? That's serious hardball," came Patrick's voice. He, Robin, Emma and Andrew were in Andrew's Mini Cooper which was in the middle of the convoy.

"What other forensic evidence do you have, Sam?" asked Robert.

Sam Wells' voice came over the speakers. "The prints for sure. We have some hair as well. We're going to canvas cab companies tomorrow to see if any of their drivers have ever picked up Etienne. Establish a ... a habit of taking cabs. We might get lucky."

"Sam, get a list of drivers with pictures if you can," ordered Mac.

"Are we assuming that Etienne is responsible for the cab driver's death?" asked Andrew.

"Not at all," answered Mac. "We're continuing to pursue other leads. However, I want to take advantage of the fact that he is connected to it so we can try to get more information out of him. If he is the one, then so much the better in my view."

"What about Charlotte?" asked Robin. "Is she just going to get away like that? That's not right."

"When we get back to the villa, we'll be informing Weltonby to release the news of her escape to Scotland Yard and MI5." Dmitri said from Giles' car.

"They'll take it from there I expect," added Alex. "If she know what's good for her, and I know her self survival instincts are high, then she'll be heading out of the country."

"I'll feel better once she's back in jail." Robin said.

"We all will, sweetheart," said Anna. "Anyone have anything on Helena's whereabouts?"

"The night manager at the Metro Court Hotel confirms that Helena is there, ordered room service and hasn't left her room." Dianara said.

"I want Salim's team dedicated to Helena when he gets back." Robert said. "I want her under surveillance as much as possible."

"Why?"

"Call it a hunch." Robert said. "She's backed into a corner now and I want her kept there. Salim's good at that."

"Done," said Anna.

"Good work, everyone. Have a good night. See everyone by eight AM." Robert turned the transmission off. "I know I'll have a good night." Robert held the dance trophy aloft and admired it for the hundredth time. "It'll look good on the mantel, won't it?"

"Keep it on the mantel because THAT is not going into our bedroom tonight." Anna said.

"What if I get the urge to admire it in the middle of the night?" asked Robert playfully.

"Don't you think a live and willing woman would be a better cure for any dire urges that may plague you in the night?

"Does this mean that I'm back in the good graces of Nurse Feelgood?"

"Maybe," answered Anna coyly.

"How will I know?"

"Develop one of these urges, Robert, and find out." Anna laughed.

"Speed it up, luv. I think I'm feeling something developing already." Robert shot back with a grin of his own.

#

**Megaplex Zekkers Bakery 6:30 AM**

Andrew bade Prospero to sit outside the bakery while he and Belle went inside. Emma was tucked into her assault-proof carrier which was fastened about Andrew's chest.

"Thanks for picking me up. Mama and Daddy were dead to the world and I have to get to school." Belle said.

"My parents are just as exhausted I would think," said Andrew smiling. "They were all rather impressive last night."

"Breakfast is on me." Belle said.

The two placed their orders then went to the condiment table with their drinks. It was the morning rush hour and other people jockeyed for position at the long and narrow table.

Emma began to fuss. Andrew looked at her and couldn't see what was bothering her. "Belle, can you see if the lower half is too tightly cinched. Sometimes it's too tight and Emma feels squeezed."

The two forgot their drinks as they saw to Emma's comfort. The bottom half was too tight. Belle uncinched the lower half while Andrew kept a firm hold on Emma. Neither of them saw the packet turned upside down over Andrew's coffee or the stream of white powder that dissolved instantly into his cup.

Franjo retreated to a side table where Maria already sat. Pretending to be two lovers having breakfast, they kept an eye on Belle, Andrew and Emma as they found a table and began to eat. Over Frank's shoulder, Maria kept count on the number of sips Andrew took. When she judged that Andrew had drank three quarters of his coffee, Maria said. "Go ahead."

Frank pulled his hat lower and slipped a pair of mirrored sunglasses over his eyes. He donned his gloves and carefully pulled out a pre-written note. He casually made his way to Andrew's table. In a low voice, he said. "You dropped this by the table when you were making your coffee."

"I don't believe I dropped anything," said Andrew.

"Look, it has your name. Read it," said Frank in a strong even voice with a hint of command. Frank walked away.

Automatically, Andrew took the slip and read it. He had no reaction at first. Frank and Maria left the cafe arm in arm as if nothing was wrong in their little world. Behind them, they heard the crash of a table. They didn't turn around once.

Andrew pushed off from the table with such force that the table had fallen over. He gasped lungfuls of air as if breathing was difficult. His hands clawed at the carrier's straps. "Must ... must deliver ... no, protect ..." He continued to babble more nonsensical phrases.

"Andrew, what's wrong?! Andrew?" cried Belle. "Mr. Zekker! Help! Over here, help me!"

Andrew fell to his knees. He grabbed Belle's arm in grip that would later leave bruises. "Take Emma AWAY from me before ... before I ... d-d-do some-" Andrew didn't finish as he began to shake violently. He screamed out. "Prospero!"

Belle's hands shook as she pulled Emma out of the carrier and into her arms. A stranger knelt by Andrew's head. "Get away from him! Get away!"

The stranger whispered and showed Belle a badge. "WSB, Ms. Donely. Agent Polk. Undercover." Polk began to speak frantically into his phone. "Badger is down. Condition is Red. Repeat, Badger is down."

Prospero's deep woof sounded as the big dog charged from outside. He growled at Polk as he bit down on Andrew's pant leg and tried to pull him away.

Andrew's head swayed from side to side. "P-P-Pros, protect ... Emma now." Immediately, Prospero moved to stand between Emma and Belle and Agent Polk. Suddenly he doubled over in pain and clutched at his chest. "Panic button, Belle. Belle! Do it!"

Belle pulled out her IPhone and pressed the panic button. She didn't know what it did but she hoped help would come soon.

#

**Villa Scorpio 6:50 AM**

An earplitting siren sounded throughout the house. If the siren hadn't woken up everyone, Simon's voice over the PA did. "Panic alarm activated by Andrew Scorpio. Situation unknown. Copeland and Ravel are dispatched to last known location."

Anna flung the duvet off her and Robert with one hand and with the other was calling Andrew's mobile. "Andrew?! What's happening?"

"Aunt Anna, it's Belle. Waiting for the ambulance." Belle said with a shaky voice. Anna could hear Emma crying plaintively in the background. Now and again, she also heard Prospero growling.

"What happened? Is he all right?" asked Anna. Robert listened in on the conversation.

"He's really sick. He's babbling and shaking. He won't let go of my hand. He's hurting me. Emma's crying and she won't stop. I don't know what to do!" Belle wailed.

"All right, just hold on, sweetheart. You're doing great. Stay with him. We're on our way." Anna clicked off the phone and flew to the closet. In under ten minutes a new convoy of cars left the Villa speeding even faster than the night before.

Giles drove the Scorpios Jaguar. Anna stayed on the phone with Belle throughout the ride to the hospital.

#

**Downtown Port Charles**

In a battered car Frank and Maria trailed the ambulance to General Hospital.

"We have to abort the mission," argued Maria. "Was that reaction normal?"

"Who cares? Compound X worked but he's resisting it. We're not giving up this time. We have a four hour window until it wears off." Frank said.

"He'll be surrounded by doctors and others. We won't be able to get to him."

"He will but I'm betting the baby won't be. All their thoughts will be on the nanny. We watch for the best time and we make our move." said Frank. "Here's what I want you to do."

Frank proceeded to explain the new improvised plan to Maria. If luck was on their side, it just might work.

* * *

A/N: The bad guys just won't give up, will they? What is Helena up to? Who killed the cabbie? What is Etienne and Charlotte going to do next? What's wrong with Andrew? Any guesses, please leave a comment.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

**Friday, January 9, 2009 at General Hospital Emergency Room 7:20 AM**

Large, strong hands gripped the hilt tightly. Heavy shoulders and sinewy arms shook with the effort to not obey a direct command. Knees buckled hitting the cold tiles beneath. Breathing became labored as his exertion increased. The pounding of his heart drowned out everything except the voice.

It came again silky smooth yet precise and authoritative. "Seppuku, now."

Sanford Simms lost the battle of wills. The knife plunged into his abdomen. With his own eyes watching, his powerful hands thrust the combat knife to the right then to the left in a perverse imitation of seppuku, the samurai suicide ritual.

"Again," intoned the voice in his ear.

Helpless to resist, Simms slashed at himself once more. Skin ripped apart. Blood spurted from his wounds coalescing into pools beneath him. For only the second time in his life, Simms screamed in agony as he fell forward driving the knife deeper still.

"Simms!" came Genji Legard's hoarse cry. Ignoring his own dislocated shoulder, he crawled forward and grabbed a hold of Simm's legs. He heaved and pulled at the big man dragging him away from Andrew inch by painful inch.

With Simms no longer an issue, Andrew dismissed him from his mind. He turned his attentions to the others whom he perceived to be potential threats. Out of the corner of his right eye, Andrew saw WSB Agent Ungaro tentatively going forward. Turning only his head, Andrew followed Ungaro's progress towards him.

WSB Agent Paul Ungaro held his gun steady on Andrew. Carefully, he stepped over the unconscious DVX man Ivan Korolev whose one leg and one arm lay at anatomically impossible angles. Before Dianara had been incapacitated, she had ordered capture not kill. At the rate that Andrew was decimating the WSB, the DVX and his own men, there may not be anyone left to take him down.

Andrew addressed the closing agent. "Agent Ungaro, it's rude to point a gun at an unarmed person. Did your mother not teach you proper etiquette?"

"You're hardly unarmed," replied Ungaro. "Leave my mother out of it."

"Ungaro, don't ... don't listen to what he says!" instructed Genji.

Andrew's left hand twirled a piece of long metal. "I truly dislike meddlers."

Genji shouted into his headset. "Salim, for god's sakes, get in here! You're the only one who - aaah!!" Genji let out a guttural scream as a scalpel embedded itself in his cheek. Seconds later, another scalpel stabbed at his exposed hand. "Somebody distract him!"

A hospital security guard bravely stepped toward Andrew waving his nightstick menacingly. Prospero lunged at the guard teeth bared and growling. The guard retreated out of the immediate danger zone. That caution probably saved his life.

"Lie on the floor, arms out, hands flat," ordered Ungaro who stopped a good six feet away from Andrew. He had noticed that those that got closest to Andrew suffered the most damage.

"Tsk, tsk, a congressman's son playing security guard. What a fall from grace this must be for you." Andrew still had not moved. It was unnerving to see only Andrew's head and neck moving while the rest of him was utterly still.

"Shut up," said Ungaro.

"I suppose better a guard than a son who could never measure up to his father's expectation, eh?" Andrew said in a tone dripping with irony and disdain.

"Shut up!" Ungaro shouted. His hands, Andrew saw, tightened just a little bit more around his gun. "On the floor now!"

"Your older brother Mark was the golden boy."

"Last warning, so help me!" Ungaro motioned once more towards the floor.

Andrew raised both hands in surrender. He bowed to drop to the floor. "Did you kill your brother?"

"NO!" Ungaro fired. "No!"

Andrew, already moving down and forward, applied a low kick neatly sweeping Ungaro's right leg from under him. A second kick caught Ungaro unprepared in the stomach. The last kick snapped his jaw and head back. Ungaro crumpled to the floor.

"Remember, pointing a gun is a very rude thing to do," said Andrew looking down at the now unconscious Ungaro.

"Pull out!" Genji ordered just as he and Shane managed to get Simms away from the firing zone.

Orderlies quickly placed Simms on a gurney and trundled him away to surgery. Nurses and other doctors swarmed towards the injured they could reach.

"Stop it! Andrew, stop please!" Belle pleaded. She held Emma in her arms. Together they crouched against the wall behind a makeshift barricade of two gurneys. "They won't hurt you! Friends! Your friends!"

"They want E-Emma ... no one passes!" Andrew ordered Prospero to return to guarding Emma and Belle. Calmly, Andrew sat on a gurney with legs dangling over the side. Panting, he wet his lips. Absently, he wiped his bloodstained hands on the gurney's white sheets. He deliberately took long and deep cleansing breaths.

"Andrew, listen to me. You have to listen to me," said Belle.

"You ... you rest. Protect Emma if ... can't ... you run." Andrew said. "Simple Simon on the run. Play the game and stow the bun. Simple Simon hide the gun. Simple Simon run, run, run." He repeated the rhyme several times.

Andrew's speech patterns seemed more disjointed and random than when they had first arrived at the hospital. This vague randomness worried Belle more than Andrew's fighting prowess. Andrew was normally many things except vague or unpredictable. Belle had averted her eyes during the fighting and covered Emma as best she could. Now, she looked. Some of them she recognized and some she didn't. A few had tried to take Belle and Emma away. Andrew had been at his most vicious with them.

Dianara had managed to separate Emma and Belle from Andrew's side while her agents kept him busy. She had used a gurney to both protect and move the girls out of the melee zone. That had driven Andrew into a rage. Belle had buried her face in Emma's carrier unwilling to look as Andrew and Dianara began to fight.

In the present, Belle looked at Dianara sitting against the wall by the gurney. Her beautiful arms and hands were covered with knife wounds but Dianara did not seem aware of them at all. Her eyes were closed even as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Belle was sure of one thing. Whatever Andrew had done to her had to have been horrific.

"Andrew, I need to get away with Emma," Belle said carefully choosing her words. "That's what you want, right?"

"Simple Simon on the lane. Met the devil on the way. Make haste, I say. Do not delay. Who now is the devil on the lane?" said Andrew in a singsong cadence.

"I can make sure Emma stays safe." Belle stood up carrying Emma. She began to walk along the length of the gurneys that kept her and Emma prisoner in the corner. "Just let me and Emma past the -"

"NO!" cried Andrew. "Secret room is best. Where is Simon's secret room? See Simon run, far, far away. The devil he must pay. Only fools laugh and stay."

#

In the emergency waiting area, Dr. Noah Drake pressed a compress on his left eye which was nearly swollen shut. With the right eye, he peered at his wrist watch. "Five minutes to the next seizure."

Salim removed his uniform overcoat and captain's hat leaving him clad in his undershirt and dark pants. Old scars and sinister tattooes riddled his muscular arms. One of his men handed him two sharp, brutish-looking short swords.

"Very nice." King looked appreciatively at the swords. "Perhaps, Salim, it would be better if I tried to subdue him. I am sure your skill surpasses mine but -"

Salim chuckled. "He would have you disarmed in a matter of seconds, King. I will distract Andrew while you and your team remove the wounded."

"I will get the children first, of course."

"No, do not even attempt that. Andrew is very ... focused on Emma. He feels an immense sense of responsibility for her safety. Any approach towards her would be met with near deadly force."

"Will you be able to take him?"

"I will admit that I do not know. He is not behaving normally." Salim admitted. "When he has a seizure be prepared to restrain him. Do not hesitate!"

"Salim, they're minutes away. Buy us a few minutes." Sean said shutting off his phone.

Salim stepped into the ward. Just outside of the danger zone, he called out. "Little Sahib, let us see how well you've learned your lessons."

#

**General Hospital 7:30 AM**

Maria strode into the front lobby and signed the volunteer roster. She showed her hospital pass to Security who waved her through. She headed towards the research lab. The plan was simple. In a short time she would be done and in the clear.

"Just a little longer," Maria said under her breath.

#

**General Hospital 7:35 AM**

The Scorpios and Drakes rushed into the hospital. The sound of blade hitting blade mingled with the sounds of doctors and nurses taking care of too many people at one time.

"You're here," said Sean. His relief was noticeable. "If anyone can get through to him, you can."

"Looks like the aftermath of a war in here," said Robert as the group followed Sean into the ward area.

"Andrew did this?" said Anna looking at Genji lying on a gurney with a bloody mess of a face, Shane sporting a sling and their teams being treated around them.

"You said Andrew was trained. You failed to mention that he's a damn good berserker." Sean shot back. "Among other things."

"How are the seizures?" asked Anna.

"Any minute now," said Noah catching up to them. "The gaps between episodes are getting smaller. Patrick, suit up, plenty of work to do in the OR."

Patrick ran off to help in surgery. The rest followed the sounds of fighting to the far examination area.

Ivan Korolev groaned as King dragged his body none too gently over the floor to safety. "Just be glad you're still alive, man." King said.

Behind them Salim and Andrew continued to spar. The older man's strength and energy was flagging while Andrew looked quite able to last another hour. Specks of blood dotted their flashing swords.

Andrew sidestepped a jab by Salim and countered with a downward slash. Salim blocked barely in time. His reflexes were not as they once were. Salim saw Robert, King and two of King's men creeping up slowly behind Andrew. To the side, Robin crouched and crawled under the gurneys towards Emma and Belle.

"You have been practicing, little sahib," remarked Salim.

"No one passes," said Andrew determination lacing his every word. Andrew feinted to the right but slashed left catching Salim by surprise. He drew back the sword for the final strike. His hand froze in midair.

His eyelids fluttered rapidly. His eyes rolled back. His head lolled from side to side as the rest of him shuddered and shook violently. Robert caught his son as he fell. The others efficiently carried Andrew towards the gurney. Sean tended to the exhausted Salim.

As suddenly as the seizure began, it ended. Andrew began to fight back pumping his legs and arms. "Don't stop me! Must ... must deliver ... Emma ... must ... !"

"Andrew, it's your father. Calm down, son." Robert spoke into Andrew's ear even as he struggled to keep him under control. "You're safe now. No more ... no more running. Safe."

Andrew's motions became more violent. He grabbed at clothes and arms. The men tightened their grips. Andrew was slammed on the gurney and forcibly held down while restraints were tied on his legs, torso and arms.

Anna held Andrew's face in her hands. "Shh, now, Andrew, it's all right," said Anna concern warring with authority.

Andrew stared at her. "Mommy, you're here? With me?"

"I"m not going anywhere. I'm right here with you," Anna stroked Andrew's hair. Her hand smeared with traces of blood from cuts on his scalp. "You ... you need to calm down. You've hurt a lot of people and you're hurt, too."

"You came for me. I knew you would if ... if I was only good enough." Andrew smiled. "Never hurt you, never. Protect you, always."

Anna's eyes were moist with tears. She smiled. "You're my good little boy. The best little boy in the world needs to rest now."

Andrew's eyes fluttered closed and his body began to relax. "The best ... mommy."

#

The Pinnacle Uniform and Commercial Laundry truck backed neatly into an open loading dock behind the hospital.

"I'm a little early for pickup. Is that okay?" asked the uniformed driver behind mirrored sunglasses.

The guard checked the van's name and license plate. It matched the list given to the hospital for security purposes. "Stay as long as you want. It's a slow day. No other deliveries until later this afternoon."

"Thanks! I'll just go in and grab some coffee and maybe a donut in the cafeteria." Frank stepped jauntily out of the truck. The guard gave him a visitors pass and he sauntered into the hospital.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

**Friday, January 9, 2009 at General Hospital Emergency Room 8 AM**

Twenty minutes after her harrowing ordeal, baby Emma Scorpio Drake gurgled happily as Robin examined her for any injuries. Ten fingers, ten toes. Bright eyes, happy sounds. Robin tickled Emma's feet. As usual, Emma squealed and pumped her tiny feet in midair. She liked this game.

"That's my girl!" Robin said fastening a fresh diaper on Emma. "I just told Daddy that our little adventurer is fine. Nothing fazes you."

A yelp of pain made Robin look up and towards the clump of people surrounding Belle on the other side of the examination room.

"A fracture there,"said Alex carefully examining Belle's left leg.

Belle rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Tiffany brushed a hand through Belle's hair. "Do you hurt anywhere else, sugar plum?"

"No, just there and my arm." Belle said. "That must have been from the ambulance."

Sean held Belle's hand as Alex and Monica finished examining her. "When you're ready, we need to talk about what happened."

"Sean!" Tiffany admonished. "She's just been through a horrible experience and -"

"It's okay, mama. Daddy needs to know while I can still remember most things." Belle said.

"That's my girl," Sean said in unconscious echo of Robin's sentiment.

Bobbie came in wheeling a cart containing dressings and splints for Belle. "Here's a prep tray, Monica. Dianara has been transferred to a private room."

"Any change?" asked Tiffany.

Bobbie shook her head. Without further prodding, Bobbie had Belle expertly positioned on the gurney to allow Monica the best angle to tend to Belle's injuries. Every now and then, Bobbie's gaze went to the examination room opposite this one. The drapes were drawn in that room but Bobbie knew who was inside.

Under the blanket, Andrew's chest and ankles were held down by wide restraining straps that ran from one side of the hospital bed to the other. Monitor pads were affixed to his chest and temples. He was in a deep sleep though his eyes fluttered infrequently.

Noah and Dr. Cynthia Larkin had finished yet another round of examinations and reviewing test results.

"Imaging procedures like a CAT scan only detect structural changes in the brain like the flow of blood or internal swelling. The rapidity of the change in personality and behavior leads me to think that this is not caused by a condition that can cause a structural change like a tumor, a disease or trauma to the brain or nervous system." Dr. Larkin said. "We need to look at other causes."

"Like what?" asked Anna.

"An infection affecting the nervous disorder or a change in metabolism or chemical makeup." Dr. Larkin answered.

"We've ruled out any drug interactions or withdrawal symptoms." Patrick said. "He was fine just a few hours ago."

Beside Anna, Robert asked. "Could Andrew have been poisoned, a toxin introduced into his system?"

Dr. Larkin nodded. "Yes. Seizures and the accompanying loss of consciousness can be symptomatic of lead or strychnine poisoning. But, who would want to do such a thing and to a boy?"

"You'd be surprised." Robert consulted with Anna. "I need to speak to Sean. You're going to be all right here?"

"Find out who ... what is responsible for this, Robert," said Anna looking at Robert intensely knowing that he knew what she wasn't saying. "Find out!"

"Oh, I will. I surely will." Robert replied grimly and left after one last glance at Andrew. Lars and Nestor returned to the room to watch Andrew.

#

**Port Charles Police Department 8:30 AM**

"Say goodbye to your badge, Commissioner. This is outrageous!" Red-faced, Etienne pounded a fist on the interrogating room table. "I am not saying a word without my attorney present."

Mac dropped a suit on a hanger on the table. "Call one and we can get this show on the road. Here you go. I picked up one of your suits so you can change and be presentable."

"In here?! Like this?!"

"Get used to it. It's going be your own private room for a while."

"On what charges are you arresting me for?" Etienne demanded.

"Did I say you were being arrested? You're in here for questioning."

"You have no right to -" began Etienne.

"I have every right. A man was murdered last night. Your prints were found all over his cab. At the time of the murder you weren't at the fundraiser." Mac said. "We checked security cameras and you weren't there. You came back and then made more excuses. We checked your hotel. Guess what? You didn't arrive there until HOURS after you left the theater. So, tell me, where were you?"

"I take cabs all the time. Where I was is none of your business unless you charge me with something." Etienne said. "What have I supposedly done?"

"Oh, we're going to be here a long time. I can tell." said Mac. He smiled. "We'll get to know each real well won't we?"

#

**Villa Scorpio**

Lorraine "Raine" Trimble made another adjustment to the monitors. The lights flickered again. "I don't need this. Not today, baby, please," crooned Lorraine.

Ian Campbell came running in. "Weather's bad. Severe storm front coming in. Kamchata and Norton completed a manual grounds check. All clear."

"I want a manual look out on the roof. I don't care how bundled he or she has to be." Raine ordered. "Issue full weapons to everyone."

"Raine?" came Anna's voice over the communications channels. The channels, normally crystal clear, had a humming noise in the background. "Status?"

"Normal. Perimeter check, normal. Experiencing some communications difficulties due to the weather." Raine replied.

Ian mouthed the words "ask about the Chief".

"Good. Have Edgar take over command there. I need your brains on something." Anna said.

"What's the assignment?"

"We believe Andrew's been poisoned. You've got biological weapons experience from MI5. I'm sending you the details. I want you to share anything you might remember or can research about possible weapons and treatments with the doctors here."

"Understood." Raine said. "Do you need me to come over?"

"Negative. The resources you need are there. Besides, the roads are bad."

"Anna, is there news? On the Chief? The guys?"

"Simms is still in surgery. Salim is resting. The doctors are working on Genji's face. Shane is having an MRI done." Anna rattled off what she knew. "The rest are nursing broken bones and lots of bruises."

"Damn!" Raine exclaimed. "Ah, we'll prep downstairs for Emma's arrival."

"Good idea. As soon as the storm clears a bit, Giles or I will get bring her there for safekeeping. Go ahead and update Jacques. Anna out."

Ian shook his head in disbelief. "Andrew took all of them on!"

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he kept saying he'd been trained from babyhood to be a survivor."

"But how could he have taken them all so ... so quickly?"

"I'm sure we're going to hear a lot of stories when they start coming back," said Raine. "Go ahead and check Emma's provisions in the Blue Room while I update Edgar and hand off command."

Ian went to the steel door that served as the entrance to Andrew's secret room which was affectionately dubbed 'The Blue Room.' He punched in an access code then stood back waiting for the electronic lock to disengage. A full minute passed. The door remained locked. Ian tried the code again. Still, the door did not open.

"Raine, we have a problem." said Ian just as Edgar Stuyvesant, Wagner team leader, came into the monitoring area.

"What now?" asked Raine not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"The Blue Room won't unlock." reported Ian. "I've tried the emergency code twice."

Edgar pressed a key on the monitoring console. "Simon?"

A few seconds passed until Simon said "Awaiting request."

"Request access to vaults. Voice authorization given." Edgar said.

The reply was immediate. "Request denied."

"Let's not panic. Simon's not infallible, right? He's just having a bad day like the rest of us." Raine warned. She accessed Simon's command line interface and began to type in a series of commands. Above her, a monitor displayed her input data. After each command was Simon's response in red capital letters - 'Access denied.'

"We have a big problem." Edgar said stating the obvious.

#

**Premier Travel Agency**

Hans stepped into the lobby of his makeshift headquarters in Port Charles. He removed his coat and shook off the snow flakes. "Good morning!" He shouted.

"Hans! Where have you been?" cried Wolf Paradjis.

"I took a personal day. I was at the casino most of the night." Hans answered. He quickly noticed Wolf's agitation. "Is there something the matter? Where is everyone?"

"Ivan and the others are at the hospital. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Never mind that! Why are they in hospital?"

"Andrew. He was taken there this morning and became extremely violent. Dianara called Ivan for reinforcements." Wolf explained. "They have not returned and I have heard nothing."

"Are you sure, Wolf? Something happened to Andrew?" Hans tried to remain calm but too many possibilities were crowding his mind at the moment.

"Dianara is not inclined to panic and she sounded as if she was frantic." Wolf said.

"That's not good." Hans said. "Wolf, continue to monitor all channels. I will get an update."

Wolf returned to the back office. Hans looked out the window. The storm's fury was still coming. Who would be fool enough to carry out an operation in this weather, he thought.

#

**General Hospital Emergency Room 8:45 AM**

Maria entered the emergency ward pushing a gurney. She had been drafted for orderly duty earlier. With heavy steps, Patrick entered after her and went straight for the examination room where Emma was.

"There's my little girl," said Patrick touching Emma to make sure she was all right. Emma's bright eyes and high pitched coos were enough to ease his exhaustion after hours in surgery.

"Not a scratch on her," said Robin. "I can't same the same for ... for the others."

"Andrew did say he would do all he can to protect Emma and that's what he did." Patrick said. "And Belle, too. How is she doing?"

"She's amazing. Look, she's already giving a statement." Robin looked at Belle who was dictating to a police transcriber everything that she could remember.

Epiphany came in behind Noah and Dr. Larkin. "Radio report just came through. Multiple car accident on the highway. Patients due in fifteen minutes." Epiphany said. "Why people don't slow down in bad weather like this I'll never know."

"Thank, Pip. We'll be in there," assured Noah. "Robin, Cynthia needs to talk to you about Andrew - past behavior, medical history."

"What happened is completely not like my brother," said Robin vehemently. "He'd cut himself before hurting anyone or anything. That ... all that was atypical."

"Your parents said as much." Dr. Larkin said. "We're ruling out trauma, disease or some undiscovered chronic condition. My primary concern is his seizures. I've got a running electroencephalogram on him. I could use your input on diagnosis. I just wish we knew what triggered this."

"My dad and Sean are on it. They'll get to the bottom of it." Robin said looking at Robert who noticed her looking and nodded back at her. "Cynthia, let me get Emma to my office and call Judy then I'll see you in your office."

Cynthia looked at her watch. "I'll be in Andrew's exam room, Robin. His next seizure is coming up fast. I want to be there to see an episode first hand. I want you to try to talk to him when he comes out of it. He seems to be somewhat lucid before he goes under again."

Bobbie passed by and overheard Robin and Cynthia. "Robin, I'm technically off duty. I can take care of Emma until Judy gets here."

"Would you, Bobbie? I'm going to call Judy right now." Robin handed Emma to Bobbie. "She's fed and changed."

"You be good for Aunt Bobbie." Patrick kissed his daughter's head before walking over to Sean and Robert.

"She's all ready to play," cooed Bobbie carrying Emma and following Robin to her office.

Maria pushed an empty wheelchair right behind the two.

#

"You got one incredible kid there, mate," said Robert patting Sean on the back. "She kept it together. Still is."

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of her. She's got Tif's backbone when things get rough." Sean's tone turned serious. "We got lucky today."

"Too right," Robert led Sean a few feet away from Belle and the transcriber. "Andrew was poisoned I'm sure of it. I'll take Giles and head over to Zekkers and - "

"No, no. I'll go. Carl Zekker's a good friend of mine. You need to be here." Sean patted Robert's shoulder. He saw Patrick approaching. "What's the word, Patrick?"

"I'm sorry. Simms ... we tried everything." Patrick said sadly.

"Damn it all!" shouted Robert.

"He severed the aortic artery in three places. He bled to death in minutes even before he got to the OR."

"That's two - Polk and Simms." Sean said.

"Polk? I didn't see his name on the OR list." asked Robert. "He's one of Dianara's men."

Sean and Patrick exchanged a glance. Patrick inclined his head towards Sean as if to say 'it's all yours'.

Sean crossed his arms over his chest. "Polk was holding Emma when Andrew woke up from a seizure while they were in the ambulance. He, uh, got upset and, ah, took Polk out."

Robert closed his eyes. "Tell me all of it."

"According to Belle, Andrew took Emma out of Polk's arms and gave her to Belle. Then, he maneuvered Polk into a head lock and, uh, snapped his neck."

Robert was silent. He pressed both hands against the wall and pushed against it.

"Andrew was operating on instinct, Robert. He was crazed. How could he be responsible for his actions in that state."

"He is." Robert said without emotion. "He knows it. He knew it when it was happening. He went too far. And Simms, oh god. He was planning for retirement. Polk turned down a cushy assignment in Paris because he wanted to do something he felt was more important. And what about Dianara? I can't even guess what suggestion he put in her head. She's nearly catatonic."

"We all know what we sign up for. There are no guarantees of making it out alive."

Robert turned on Sean. "Yeah, we know what we can expect. But none of us ever think we'll go down because of friendly fire. Do we?" Robert looked at Patrick. "What other cases are really bad, Patrick?"

"I don't know all the cases. Genji will be sporting a scar for a while but no permanent damage. There's a WSB agent still in OR with internal injuries." Patrick provided.

"That's Ungaro," added Sean. "How serious is he?"

"He'll be in critical condition for a while but I think he'll make it." Patrick said. "I heard Monica contacting Tom Hardy. He's coming in from Boston to consult on Dianara."

"Good. The rest are broken bones, knife cuts and bruises. Salim has a few nicks, too. Risky move on his part with his heart condition." Sean said. "We're suddenly short on manpower and team leads. King's people have been supplementing but I don't like pulling him out of guarding Katherine. And, we can't use PCPD either."

"I'll report the casualties in and call out some reinforcements." Robert was introspective. "This is what we hoped to avoid and we did it to ourselves. There's a lesson in that but, damn me, I can't see it."

"Robert, Andrew may not remember any of this." Sean said. "And, his mental state was just so abnormal."

"That doesn't matter. I'll tell him. His actions and decisions led to their deaths. No questions. No excuses. He has to know. Then he can deal with it in his own way and time." Robert said. "Sean, you and Giles get going. I'll deal with things here."

"Does Mac know about Dianara?" asked Patrick.

"No, not yet." Robert answered. "He's got a lot on his plate this morning. I'll tell him in a while."

#

**General Hospital Synaptic Research Lab 9:20 AM**

Outside, a snow storm raged. Inside, the lab was deserted. None of the lab technicians had yet to report for duty. Maria washed test tubes and other lab paraphernalia while she waited for Robin to leave.

Three minutes after Robin left the lab, Maria took out her cell phone and called Frank. "It's a go. Five minutes."

Frank replied with a succinct "I'm on my way" then hung up.

Maria donned her jacket and gloves before walking to Robin's office. She could hear Bobbie playing with Emma. She knocked once to get Bobbie's attention. "Hi, someone is having a good morning."

"Hi, Maria, come and play with us. Emma loves her blocks." Bobbie said enthusiastically. "Are you leaving?"

"I was just cold. She's so pretty, isn't she?" Maria stepped towards the bookcase which was behind Bobbie. "Her pictures don't do her justice I think."

Bobbie laughed. "All babies are adorable. It's automatic."

Maria took a deep breath before dropping a karate chop across the back of Bobbie's neck. Bobbie slumped forward. "I'm sorry. Really."

Maria picked up Emma's baby carrier and coat. With some effort, she got the baby into the carrier then draped the coat over her. A noise in the hallway made her turn sharply. A laundry cart came into view followed by Frank.

He took in the scene at a glance. He took three pillowcases from the cart and bent over Bobbie. In short order, he had her feet and arms bound and a gag about her mouth.

Maria removed her backpack from inside the cart. Then she made a cozy nest for Emma in the laundry cart before gently placing her inside the cart. She made sure that the baby was not smothered by the pillows Maria placed around and on top. Frank reviewed her handiwork with approval. He began to push the card towards the elevator while Maria followed.

The elevator plummeted quickly. In minutes they had reached the ground floor. Before the doors opened, Frank reached into his jacket and took out a long envelope. "Your reward. Good luck, Maria." He extended his hand to her.

She shook his hand and accepted her tickets and passport. "Same to you, Frank. Enjoy your retirement."

The doors opened. Maria exited the elevator and turned in the opposite direction from the loading dock. She headed for the staff garage entrance. It was just the place to find and hotwire a car.

Frank pushed the cart forward whistling a random tune. He waved at the dock guard. "I'm finally getting out of here."

"Better you than me in this weather." The guard replied.

"Work is work. Gotta pay the bills, right?" Frank opened the back of the laundry truck and pushed the cart inside whistling a little louder now to mask Emma's quiet cooing.

The doors closed. The engines started. The truck lumbered out of the parking lot and headed for the highway.

* * *

A/N: A storm, determined baddies, tech on the fritz, a missing baby what else can go wrong? Thoughts so far?


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

**Friday, January 9, 2009 - General Hospital Emergency Room 9:30 AM**

Anna rubbed her tired eyes and rolled her neck a few times. Automatically, her eyes swept across the room to Andrew's bed then to a digital clock on the bedside table. It's large type numbers showed '36:05' or thirty-six minutes and five seconds to Andrew's next seizure. It was at best an estimated time. Andrew had drifted in and out of consciousness for the last hour.

As her eyes traveled to his young face she remembered his words: "I am not one for parlor tricks, Mother." Now she knew why. They all did.

At a desk nearby, Cynthia, Robin and Alex pored over the encephalographs that recorded the seizure activity that ended mere minutes ago.

"That was quite a show." Dr. Cynthia Larkin said. "The only pattern right now is frequency but each duration is different. And he doesn't always regain consciousness afterward. Back to the drawing board."

"I'm becoming concerned about his fever, Cynthia. That's atypical of seizure cases that don't have an underlying cause vector like a disease or an infection." Alex said flipping through medical charts. "In the last hour his temperature has gone steadily upward. He's at 101 right now."

"It can't be a viral infection. Nothing works that fast." Robin said. She paused when she heard her name being paged. She excused herself to answer the page.

Lying on a gurney, Belle accompanied by Tiffany passed by the examination room. "Aunt Anna?" Belle called out.

Anna stepped forward and smiled down on the teen. "You were very brave, Belle. Are you being moved to a room?"

"Yes, for overnight observation," said Belle. "I feel fine. I want to go home."

"She's going to be as bad a patient as Sean." Tiffany said. "How's Andrew? Has he woken up?"

"A few minutes after his seizures then he slips back into unconsciousness." Anna replied. "When he is awake, he's unpredictable. He either wants to kill us all or he says these nonsense rhymes over and over."

"He's going to be all right, isn't he? I know he didn't mean to ... to do the things he did. That wasn't him." Belle insisted.

Anna turned her attention fully to Belle. "Andrew is strong and healthy. He'll be fine once they find out what's wrong with him. You need to think about getting well."

"But, no one knows what's wrong with him?" asked Belle.

Anna looked at Tiffany who said, "You might as well tell her."

"We believe that Andrew was poisoned at Zekkers. Something he drank or ate." Anna said.

"We only had time for coffee."

"Do you remember leaving your drinks unattended at any time? A few seconds is all it could take." asked Anna.

Belle closed her eyes. "We got our drinks. I wanted cream. Andrew wanted brown sugar. Emma was fussy. I adjusted the carrier. We went to get a table. There were a lot of people there. It was busy."

"All right. Did you notice your drinks tasting, smelling or looking different?"

Belle shook her head. "We were talking and drinking. We were about to leave when he pushed away from the table and ... and it happened so fast after that!"

Noticing Belle's increasing agitation, Anna said. "Sweetheart, you did so well. You did everything right. Don't think about this now."

"But nothing happened but SOMETHING must have. I HAVE to remember." Belle said. "I'm the only one who was there who can."

"Ssshhh, Belle honey, your daddy will find something. We need to get you to your room now," said Tiffany firmly. "You need to rest. No arguments."

Belle continued to mutter out loud as if not hearing her mother's admonishments. "Adjusted the carrier. Sat down. Talked about the favor he owes ..."

Anna's phone rang. She answered it. "Sean, I'm putting you on speakerphone with Tiffany and Belle."

"Honey, anything new?" asked Tiffany.

"No. Typical morning crowd. I wish Polk was ... wasn't - he could have told us so much." Sean's frustration was evident in his voice. "He would maybe noticed anyone suspicious or getting too close to the kids. How's Andrew?"

"Still unconscious. Having me or Robin around calms him and -"

"Daddy! There WAS someone, a man ... a note! He gave Andrew a note a few minutes before Andrew became upset!" shouted Belle. "He read the note. I saw him read it. Then he ... he shoved Emma at me."

"What happened to the note, Belle?" asked Anna gently but firmly. "Did Andrew bring it with him?"

Belle closed her eyes thinking back. "He crumpled it into a ball."

"It might stil be here. We'll check the garbage" Sean said. "What did he look like?"

"He had mirrored lenses on. A cap. I can't remember his face."

"This man, Belle, was he alone or with someone else?"

"I think he was with a woman. Yes. They left after giving the note to Andrew." Belle said.

Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose. "A woman? Could it be her?" Her phone began to chime and the display changed to a map of the general area of the hospital. A display said "Transponder at extreme range."

"What is this?" muttered Anna. Swung on her heel and shouted into the examination room. "Robin? Is Judy taking Emma to her house? It's closeby isn't it?"

Robin walked to the door. She smiled at Belle. "Judy's here?"

Anna showed the IPhone display to Robin. "This is tracking the tracers I put on her and some of her clothes and the carrier. It's all right if she takes her home but next time tell -"

Robin's eyes grew wide as she understood the display. "Emma's with Bobbie upstairs. Not ... not outside the hospital, Mom."

The eyes of mother and daughter met and instantly shared a horrifying vision. As one, they sprinted towards the stairs. In their haste, they shoved people and things out of the way.

"What's going on?!" Robert shouted as they passed him by.

"WE DROPPED THE BALL!" Anna shouted back.

in a split second, Robert deciphered Anna's meaning. He shouted at Lars and Nestor. "Full alert. Lock the hospital down. NOW!"

With trembling hands, Robert activated the Baby Watch application on his IPhone. The radar like display appeared centered on the hospital. But the red dot that represented Emma's transponders was moving farther and farther away from the hospital.

"Raine! Mobilize ALL units NOW!" Robert barked into his phone. "Emma is gone from hospital. ALL UNITS CONVERGE!

"Giles and I are out! Heading north!" came Sean's reply. "The signal is weak, Robert."

"Boosting power receptors now," said the taciturn Edgar. "Initiating full spectrum sweep for signal."

Anna and Robin burst into the office. A struggling Bobbie wriggled on the floor. Even as Robin untied Bobbie's gag and hands her thoughts were on Emma. "Where's Emma? Where is she?"

Bobbie panted trying to catch her breath. "She took her. Must have been her. Knocked me out and took Emma."

"Who?" asked Anna.

"Maria. She's a volunteer." Bobbie said untying her legs.

"I'm out of here!" Robin grabbed her jacket and keys and sped out of the office.

Anna called Robert as she pounded down the stairs. "Robert, confirmed. She's not here. Female kidnapper."

"We're on the move!" came Robert's crisp reply from the Jaguar with Nestor at the wheel.

"They're on the highway heading north. They're so far already."

"I know." Robert swallowed his fears. He had to think clearly. "Stay with Andrew. I'll finish this, Anna. I swear I will."

#

**The corner of Main and Chester**

The traffic light turned red. The walk signal turned on. The motorcycle did not stop as it roared through the intersection.

"Watch it!" cried the pedestrian trying to cross the icy street. "You're gonna kill someone driving like that!"

Robin crossed into a series of alleys near the old bridge. She prayed that the old short cut to the highway hadn't been blocked off. In her headset, she could hear the communications traffic as Robert and the team mobilized. They were coming at the target from all directions it sounded like.

A few minutes later, Robin turned into the snow covered dirt trail that ran under the highway. It was a gamble but it was the fastest way to get to the highway past the toll gridlock. She paused the cycle as she got her bearings. Robin pushed her visor upward. Yes, there was trough in the snow and it coincided with her memory of the trail's general direction.

The trail had been used long ago in the construction of the highway. It had been forgotten save for the few vagrants and locals who frequented the junk yard close by and the rail yards that ran parallel to the old trail. If she followed, she knew that it would exit right on the highway heading north. Robin pulled out her IPhone and checked the Baby Watch application. Yes, Emma and whoever had her was still ahead but using the trail exit she could cut a full mile on the distance. That made her decision easy.

She was cold and her bootless legs were soaked with sleet and ice but she hardly felt her discomfort. Robin lowered her visor. She gunned the engine. With the squeal of tires, she hit the trail hard and fast.

#

**Port Charles Police Department**

"Chief?" Sargeant Jardane thrust his head into the interrogation room.

"I'm in the middle of something here. What is it?" asked Mac crossly. He and Etienne had been going at it hammer and tongs for a half hour. Mac was finally gaining the advantage when Jardane interrupted.

"It's critical," said Jardane.

Mac left the room and conferred wth his sargeant in the hall. "Spill it."

"Multiple reports of high speed speeders within city limits and the highway, chief." said Jardane.

"That's hardly news. Deal with them the usual way."

"No can do. The plates are registered to either Robert or Anna."

"He always wants to make my life more complicated than I need it to be," complained Mac. He took out his IPhone and contacted Robert. "What's going on, Robby, you playing a round of Stuck in the Mud tag without me?"

"Emma's been taken from hospital. The team is on the chase." Robert said. "Tell the cruisers to stay out of my way!"

"No can do. No vigilantes rule, remember." said Mac.

"Now is not the time to be a stickler for the rule book!"

"Best time before SOMEONE does something they'll regret." Mac said. "The cruisers will shadow. They'll make any arrests. Got it?"

"Fine," agreed Robert. "Use Baby Watch to track Emma. We're boosting the receivers and the scanners to the max to not lose them."

"Understood and good hunting." Mac broke the call. He let loose with a stream of orders for Jardane and the highway police. He began to call Dianara then stopped. She was probably one of the chasers. He'd try her later.

#

**General Hospital Emergency Room**

The heart monitor monitor began to beep an alarm as Andrew's heart rate changed. In the midst of a seizure, his back arched and his limbs stretched taut pulling at the restraints. With practiced efficiency, Anna inserted a tongue depressor in Andrew's open mouth to keep him from swallowing his tongue. Shane, left arm in a sling, kept a careful hand on Andrew's midsection. At the foot of the bed, a weary Salim held Andrew's legs down.

Andrew blinked a few times. He saw Anna. "Mother? What happened? Emma safe? Belle?"

Anna hid her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers. "Yes, just fine. What happened, Andrew, can you tell me?"

"They wanted her... wanted me to give her up. Felt strange. Tried to fight it off. Couldn't. Might hurt Belle."

"Who wanted her? Where were you to take her? Think!" Anna lightly slapped Andrew's cheeks to keep him focused on her. "It's so important!"

Andrew saw the fear in her eyes and heard the urgency in her voice. It was enough to set him off. He twisted in the bed. He yelled. "They have her don't they?! Don't lie to me! I ... I gave her to them, didn't I?" His right hand jerked wildly stretching the restraining strap to the limit. "Broke my promise.

"No, no! You didn't do anything wrong! Andrew, listen to me!" Anna cried. Her hands clamped down on his shoulders trying to keep him under control. "Emma is all right."

"You're lying!" Andrew pulled at all his restraints. "I need to go ... go find her."

"Where would you go? Tell me!"

Andrew drew a deep rattling breath. "South Locks Diner ... bring Emma there by ten o'clock. I can't be late. Domino ... kill Robin. Must go now." Andrew made a halfhearted attempt to get up but his weakness was obvious. "Must go."

"Kill Robin how? Andrew, how?"

Andrew's head began to sag into his pillow. He was minutes maybe seconds from sinking into unconsciousness again. "Exposure ... full AIDS ... virus ... injection. Protect Emma ... promised ... all others ... expendable."

Anna was appalled at these revelations. Andrew stirred again fighting the pull of sleep.

"Simple Simon lost his way. Simple Simon has no say. Simple Simon -" Andrew began.

Salim made his way up the side of the bed. He leaned down to Andrew's ear and said. "Simple Simon tossed the ball. In the air, it did not fall. Simple Simon caught the ball."

As Salim started to speak, Andrew stilled his movements. By the end, he had relaxed and was sinking into unconsciousness.

Anna looked at Salim amazed. "What did you do?"

"When Andrew was very young, Cesar devised a way to teach him very complex things. For example, how to understand situations that no child could truly comprehend. Or how to differentiate success and failure." Salim explained. "Andrew was very clumsy as a child. The more self conscious he was, the clumsier he became. Faison and then I practiced catching a ball with Andrew. Such a rudimentary thing that normal children don't even think about caused Andrew much anxiety. Cesar created a character called Simple Simon. Simple Simon learned things at the same time as Andrew. He used the character to explain things to Andrew."

"Simple Simon and Andrew practiced catching a ball fifty time twice a day until he could catch each one, every time. Andrew would repeat the rhymes out loud as we practiced as a way to keep his concentration on what he was trying to do - catch the ball." Salim continued. "He is naturally graceful but his condition can make him clumsy. Concentration and repetition are the only tools he has to train himself and his body in the correct patterns and impulses."

"A hundred times," said Anna imagining her little boy's face falling whenever a ball slipped through his hands.

"Sometimes more. He would toss the ball against a wall if he was by himself. He would not play with the other children until he could catch the ball every time. The rhymes remind him of successes, failures and other instructions." Salim said.

"What other instructions?" asked Anna concerned.

"Cesar used rhymes and games to teach Andrew how to survive. For example, the rhyme 'Simple Simon on the lane. Met the devil on the way. Make haste, I say. Do not delay. Who now is the devil on the lane?' was intended to teach Andrew the value of haste when bad people were around." Salim said. "I remember one time an unwanted visitor came by. Cesar pretended to read a last story to Andrew before he was taken away. He included that phrase in what he was reading. Andrew went off to bed. In reality, Andrew snuck out the window fully dressed while Cesar slipped into the night with his pursuers behind him. Andrew told me where we were to go. Four days later Faison met us in Rome."

"Simple Simon meeting the devil or bad people. Making a game out of a very serious situation." Anna clarified.

Salim nodded. "'Simple Simon on the run. Play the game and stow the bun. Simple Simon hide the gun. Simple Simon run, run, run.' was meant to teach Andrew to hide himself and go on the run until he received instructions again. He and Faison had many variations depending on the situation. Most had instructions hidden in the rhyme such as where to go, which safe house to use, when they would meet again and where."

"How did Andrew learn hypnotism?" Anna said.

"The same way he learned to catch a ball through a game."

"But how? And how was he able to do what he did so effortlessly and in the heat of confrontation?"

"I can only surmise much practice and drills." Salim answered. "Those lessons were always done privately."

"He must have practiced on you." Anna said.

"No, he couldn't. Cesar conditioned me to be immune from Andrew's methods of control. One can imagine the mischief I could cause if controlled by a child." Salim said.

"Really immune? That's why you were able to go toe to toe with him."

"Five years ago I could do so. Now, the student has surpassed the master. He was playing with me. I could tell." Salim said. "He could have killed me within the first five minutes, completely overwhelmed me with speed and strength if he had chosen to do so. Fortunately, he did not."

Anna's IPhone crackled with static then Robin's voice came on. "I've caught up. Gray service van. Pinnacle Uniform and Laundry. Place Eagle, Foster, 3,5,5,2!"

"Robin?! How did you get past us? Are you sure it's the one?!" asked Robert.

"Shortcuts, Dad. The transponder is on strong. I KNOW she's in there. I can feel it." Robin said. "I'm going for her."

Anna grabbed her phone. "Robin, no! Just follow it! Wait for your father!"

"Maybe I can delay it. I can't let it get away! Goodbye, Mom." Robin ended her line.

"Robin! Robin!" cried Anna. "Robert, where are you?!"

"We're close, Anna. Minutes close." Robert replied.

"You DAMN well get there!" Anna demanded. "Do you hear me, Robert?"

"We have the truck in sight. It'll be all right, Anna. I promise." Robert cut off the connection.

#

**Near the Premier Travel Agency**

Maria parked the stolen car in an alley three blocks from her destination. She trudged through the mud and wet snow to the Premier Travel Agency, the front for Hans' DVX headquarters. As she was about the enter, Hans saw her and motioned for her to stay outside.

Shortly Hans came out. They started to walk with no direction in mind. "You have done it haven't you?"

"Yes. It was simple." Maria said.

"It is a plan made by fools!" Hans exclaimed. "Did you give Compound X to An- to the young man?"

"Frank knew his usual haunts. We merely predicted where he was likely to be and waited for him there." Maria said.

Hans shuddered. "You do NOT know what you have done."

"The effects will wear off in four hours. It's nearly that now." Maria noted.

"That is not the point. The boy has gone crazy and his parents are furious. They will discover your involvement eventually." Hans said.

"You promised me protection? Are you saying I can't have that?" asked Maria warily.

"Of course you can. However, you must truly disappear for a while." Hans took out a card and scribbled an address. "Can you get to New York City with a new identity?"

"Yes, I can."

"Go to this address. It is a safehouse. Stay there until you hear from me again. Do not listen to anyone else but me. Understand?" He handed the card to Maria.

"Yes. I understand." Maria read the address and memorized it. "When can I expect to hear from you?"

"In the next week. I must wait until calm descends. For all our sakes the boy had better recover. On to the next problem. Where is the child now?"

"Frank is delivering her to the client."

"Where?"

"I don't know. He kept that to himself."

"Call him. Tell him to ... to abort the mission. Leave the child in a public place and get away from here." Hans urged. His mobile chirped. "Yes, Wolf. How can we aid in a search if our team is in hospital. Tell Robert our situation." Hans listened intently. "I see. Tell Scorpio that I am on my way to the hospital to provide additional security. That much we can do. Keep monitoring the police band." Hans ended the connection.

"Robert Scorpio? You're working with him?" asked a confused Maria.

"It is a long story. It is sufficient to say that for now we have common goals."

"The child is his granddaughter."

"Yes, and that young boy you poisoned is his only son." Hans spoke every word with emphasis. "Scorpio and his pack are now following your compatriot. He will be caught. Remember Charlie's fate, that was Scorpio's doing. I tried to warn you all off but no one listens."

"But ... but no records indicated that he ever had a son." Maria protested.

"That is another long story. I have told you more than I should."

"You said that they were following Frank, how?"

"Come now, Maria, if it were YOUR grandchild, would you not ensure that every precaution had been taken? Microtags, dermal implants, location transponders?" said Hans snidely. "The police have already been alerted of a kidnapping at the hospital. If you want to get out now is the time. Go to the city and wait for me to contact you. Do not trust anyone."

Maria did not respond. She straightened her coat and hat and walked briskly to her hidden car. A plan formed in her mind. She would take the local roads and stay at a motel for the night. With luck she would be in the city by the next morning. She would set the car ablaze then find the safe house. She could begin to put this nightmare assignment behind her. She had a new career in the DVX to look forward to.

Maria started the car. As the car warmed up, she called Frank.

"I'm a little busy right now, Maria," said Frank annoyed.

"They're tracking you, Frank!"

"How do you know?"

"I just know! Trust me, Frank, there's a tracking device on the baby."

"Son of a bitch! How close are they?" Frank glanced at his side mirrors. He noticed the motorcycle inching closer. The driver was going too fast for conditions.

Frank changed lanes abruptly. The motorcycle did the same. He sped up and moved to the center lane once more. His shadow followed his every move.

"I think they've already found me."

The Chase ... to be continued.

* * *

A/N: Most of the baddies have been driven into the corner. The heroes are utterly motivated to put the baddies away. It's a fight for survival. Who'll be left standing?

What do you think about Robin? Andrew? Any other character? Any faves? Any hated characters?


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

"The storm's eye has passed over us now. But we are bearing the brunt of this slow moving ice storm. Visibility is extremely poor and further complicated by high winds, drifting snow and sleet. If you don't have to be out there today, stay home." Weather Ted Crawford pointed to anchorwoman Susan Quincy. "Susan, over to you."

"Thanks, Ted, keep us posted on developments. Speaking of developments, we have just learned that a section of Highway Four has been blocked by the Highway Sheriff's Department at the request of Police Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio. Also, the Commissioner had prevailed on Mayor Floyd to declare a state of emergency beginning now until twenty-four hours after the storm ends. In a statement, the commissioner said that these measures are to assure the effectiveness of law enforcement and emergency services personnel in helping the citizens of Port Charles recover from the storm's aftermath." Susan said reading off the teleprompter smoothly.

"How will this affect you? During checkpoints and roadblocks, PCPD officers and sheriffs will be asking drivers if they want to continue on or take shelter in one of the roadside camps being put up as we speak." Susan added. "As far as trains and bus schedules, we are aware that all bus services have been postponed or delayed due to weather. Trains are running however there are delays at this time."

#

The wipers were losing the battle against the snow, ice and wind. Frank pushed the truck to its limits barely keeping the rumbling and sliding truck on the road. Frank wiped a cloth over his misted windshield. He could barely see beyond ten feet in the heavy snowfall. He opened his window and peered out of it. He had to find a way out.

In the back, Emma began to sob and wail louder and louder. "Shhh, little girl, you're going to be just fine. Frank is not going to hurt you."

Frank could see the motorcycle still keeping pace but the weather was taking its toll on its driver. The cycle was beginning to fall behind. Frank grinned in triumph.

Robin arms and legs ached with the effort to keep the cycle under her and heading in the right direction. Her legs were completely soaked through. Her coat was covered with snow and ice. It weighed heavy on her slight shoulders. Under her helmet, her hair was plastered to her scalp and face. She fought to control her shivering but she was losing the battle.

"Come on, focus. Forget the pain. There is no pain." Robin said to herself. She removed everything from mind but for thoughts of Emma. How frightened she must be. It was well past her feeding time. She would be very hungry by now.

Whether it was her imagination or not, Robin heard Emma crying. It came louder and louder. Robin shook her head trying to clear it. She couldn't start hallucinating now.

It came again. A high keening cry that tore at her mother's heart. Robin revved the engine. Her sore thighs protested yet she tightened gripping the cycle harder. She hunched over the handlebars.

She couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever.

#

"Dammit! It's getting closer." Frank remarked. Behind the cycle, Frank could make four other cars that had kept following him. Two cars were closing on the cycle and him. Off in the distance, red strobe lights broke through the storm. "Road blocks! Damn it all!"

Frank thought quickly through his options which were fast dwindling. He could feel his holstered gun digging into his side. Under no circumstances would he be captured alive. That he was sure of. If he was by himself, his decision would be easy, however, he was not alone.

Twenty feet away he spotted a sign indicating a pass through between the northbound and southbound lanes. He waited until the very last moment to swerve and turn sharply into the pass through. With a teeth-rattling bounce, the truck jumped through and on to the southbound lanes heading back into the city.

He dismissed all thoughts of his pursuers as he entered the city-bound line of traffic. He sped his way around and through the traffic. There was an exit ramp closeby. If it was the one he thought it was, then he had a chance of escape.

Robin nearly crashed into the truck as it wildly careened in front of her and across the highway divide. She slowed enough to follow it across. On her headset, she could hear Robert and Sean swearing a blue streak as they broke through the pass through behind her.

"This gal is a pro. Has to be." Sean said.

"Or desperate," added Robert. "Giles, you have to catch up to him. I don't care what you have to do just do it!"

"Dad! Dad! Exit 29 is coming up," Robin said urgently. "Can't let 'em take that."

"What's on 29?" asked Robert.

"It's a feeder road into the old South Docks. It a maze of warehouses, tracks and old buildings."

"It'd make a nice bolt hole." Robert said. "Giles, catch up on the right. Do NOT let that truck exit. Raine, take the rear. Robin, keep following but increase your distance."

"But, Dad, I -" protested Robin.

"Robin, I don't want you too close when we make a move. You undertand?" asked Robert.

"Understood." came Robin's reply.

Giles passed the Jaguar on the right. Nestor steered left speeding up to pass slower traffic. Both drivers floored their pedals. In minutes, the two cars had worked their way up. Giles was abreast of the cycle on either side. Giles and Robin nodded as Robin slowed down letting Giles take point.

Robert gave Robin a two finger salute and nod as Nestor passed her on the left side. He was dismayed to see Robin's physical condition. How she was hanging on to the bike, he couldn't guess. Robert knew that the longer the chase went on, the higher the chance of a fatality or, worse the kidnapper getting away. He had to end it. "Robin, what's the exit for the train station?"

Robin's reply was rapid and crisp. "Exit 22."

"All right, everybody, we're going to play sheepdog. Box her in a bit. Lead her to 22 but don't make it too obvious."

#

With no hesitation, Giles slammed the front of the Mercedes into the truck's side forcing the truck to stay on the center lane just as it seemed to make its move towards Exit 29. On the left side, Nestor kept pace just behind the rear of the truck. With Emma, their options to slow the truck down were few. They just could not risk her life.

Frank pounded a fist on the steering wheel in frustration. He swerved to the right trying to hit the Mercedes and create some room to maneuver but the Mercedes dodged out his way each time. On his left, a Jaguar trailed him. In a flat race, his truck could not outrun either car.

They were on him like a pack of wolves surrounding a favorite animal. In minutes he saw the sign for Exit 22. He knew what they planned. He racked his brain for ways to turn the situation to his advantage somehow.

"Train station. I can work with that." Frank said under his breath. He accelerated through the curving exit ramp. He could feel the truck leaning precariously. One wrong move and they could easily overturn. The one lane exit ramp forced his pursuers to follow in single file - Jaguar, Mercedes, bike and a large Tahoe.

Frank sped through the cars and taxis crowding the entrance to the Port Charles Train Station. He didn't stop for pedestrians or slow moving vehicles. A glance at his side mirrors showed him that his tactic had worked. The motorcycle had slowed down to accommodate the traffic. He assumed that his other pursuers had been delayed too.

Robert dialed his phone and began issuing orders. "She's going to ditch the truck and get inside! Raine take your team to ground and track on foot inside! Giles, head her off. Do NOT let her get out of the station! Sam, alert station security that we have a potential situation!"

One part of Robin's head heard Robert's orders while the other kept an eye on the truck. Pedestrians were everywhere. On an impulse, Robin gunned her engine and made for the striped lane intended for emergency vehicles. In the clear from people and cars, she made a beeline for the truck. No way was she going to let it out of her sight.

Frank made for a handicap parking spot just in front of the main building. He slid the truck into the spot. With smooth motions, he donned his cap and picked up his backpack. He sprinted out of the truck just in time to see the biker catch up at last.

Robin scrambled off her cycle. It crashed sideways half on the road and the sidewalk. Robin slipped and ran towards the truck heedless of anything and anyone else. She could hear Emma's vocal cries.

With a thudding heart, Robin entered the truck through the driver's side door. Her hands searched through the laundry cart pulling out pillows, blankets and sheets. Finally, her hand closed around the baby carrier's handle. She pulled with all her might.

"Mommy's here, baby." Robin crooned cradling a screaming and sobbing Emma in her arms. "My sweet, brave little girl."

With screeching tires, Nestor drove the Jaguar over the sidewalk. Robert sprung out of the car while it rolled to a stop. Like Robin, he ran pell mell towards the truck. His eyes took in the scene at a glance.

Robert glimpsed a figure come out of the truck and begin to run towards the terminal. Running, he called out the first thing that came to mind. "Halt, police!"

The figure, a man, stopped suddenly and turned. Robert saw Frank. Frank saw Robert. Recognition was instantaneous. Reaction was not. They froze.

Sean and Giles skidded to a stop in front of the truck. Seeing Robin enter the truck, Sean immediately followed. Giles began to direct the rest of the team to secure the immediate area and find the kidnapper.

Robert saw Robin and Emma come out of the truck. In that split second, Frank turned and disappeared into the terminal. Robert went towards his daughter and granddaughter. He touched Emma's head with a trembling hand. Emma's cries had subsided to hiccups. Her tear-stained face was flushed red and her hair was matted with sweat. Even so, she was the most beautiful baby he's ever seen.

Robin sagged into her father's enveloping arms. "She's fine, Dad. She's safe."

Robert could not speak. He simply wrapped his arms around his girls thinking of the present and not the past - a past that had just stared him in the face.

#

In the Jaguar, Sean and Robert spoke with Anna via speakerphone. In the backseat, Robin, wet, tired but elated, strapped a squirming Emma into her car seat.

"She's fine, Mom, really, just starving," said Robin clicking the belt into the lock.

"And what about you?" asked Anna.

"Wet as a cat caught out in the rain," said Robert.

"I'll have clothes and a bottle ready." Anna said. "What about the kidnapper? Maria?"

"Male not female driver. He's a pro. Led us on a merry chase." Sean said from the drivers seat. "He's long gone."

Robert said haltingly. "We ... three need to talk when we get back ... to the house. Regroup."

"What's wrong, Robert?" said Anna.

"Just feeling each of my years right now," said Robert. "How's Andrew? Patrick?"

"Patrick is still in surgery. Too many road accidents tonight." Anna said. "Andrew's seizures seemed to have stopped. Still unconscious but prognosis is good."

"We'll be on our way back in a few minutes, Anna," said Robert reclining his seat. "It's been a long day. I just want to go home."

#

Frank had ditched his uniform jacket and cap in a trash receptacle. He walked briskly into a tourist shop and paid cash for a bright blue New York Yankees team jacket, T-shirt and baseball cap. Finding a restroom, he ripped the tags off and put his new clothes on.

It was a far cry from his nondescript gray uniform and, therefore, it was a good disguise. Calmly, he made his way to the ticket counter and bought two tickets - one for New York City and one for Buffalo. Frank Curic was officially gone.

A half hour later, he boarded the train for New York City. Only when the train had left the station did Frank feel the adrenalin rush begin to ebb. His arms and legs shivered and trembled. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Leo," said Frank. He laid his head back. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to memories he both cherished and despised. Of nights singing songs around a fire after tiring days of training. Of a laughing woman dancing in the firelight with her lover as other clapped and cheered. Therese. Leo. Franjo. Images and sounds flashed through his tired mind.

There was only one certainty though. He had seen and heard Leo Jarvil. He was alive after so many years of thinking him dead. Nothing else mattered now thought Franjo. Not his failed mission or Maria or the organization. He had to know find out about Leo.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Emma is back with her family safe and unharmed within hours of being taken. No bullets flew. No children or adults hurt in the crossfire. How will Robert deal with this turn of events? What about Frank and Maria? Helena and Charlotte? Has Hans joined forces with Charlotte? Is Andrew out of the woods? Will he remember what he's done? Is the arms story the end for Etienne and D99 or just the tip of the iceberg? What parts or aspects of the story are your faves or not faves?


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

**Metro Court Hotel**

"There is a time to cut our losses. Admit our mistakes on this round. Move on."!" Larry Ashton exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving Etienne." Arielle answered back.

"He's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was Ned."

"Ned would inspect the merchandise on delivery," Ashton shot back. "Ned would not have arranged to kidnap a child! Did you not think I wouldn't find out?! It's on the bloody news!"

"If the compound had worked then -" Arielle began to say.

"Well, it didn't! Now, they're out for blood - ours!" said Ashton. "I told you two not to do anything, not overplay our hand. Why didn't you listen?!"

"We had a job to do!"

"No! You let your personal agendas get in the way. You've put the entire organization in danger."

"Better to take action than cower in fear like a mouse," said Arielle.

"Stay if you want but this mouse will get to fight another day." Ashton shut his suitcase.

"They'll find you after they discover what you've tried to do with ELQ." Arielle said.

Ashton was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Dopp Holdings, Larry. That little side business you established decades ago."

"Yes, to act as an investment vehicle for some trusts of mine. It's a tidy little income stream."

"For some time now, Dopp has been buying ELQ Family shares from the Corinthos Company. I then purchase the shares from Dopp." Arielle said shrewdly.

"Family shares? What fool would sell them?"

"Someone who needs money quickly," said Arielle. "Mr. Corinthos apparently does. His shipments tend to explode in the harbor. His associates have demanded compensation, I believe."

"What EXACTLY are you telling me?" asked Ashton. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I WAS buying shares until someone else started buying them within the short window that they are on public sale." Arielle informed him. "I suspect that the Quartermaines know what's happening."

"Did you really expect Edward or Tracy to NOT see something like this happening? They were bound to find out. Do they know it's YOU?!" Ashton's fist balled up at his sides. His face grew red from suppressed panic and anger.

"Does it matter? You're just as implicated as I am. You know that."

"For god's sake why? Never mind! This is about your uncle Nicholas isn't it?" said Ashton sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Simple revenge against those you think were responsible for his downfall."

"What else?"

"And you're willing to take the rest of us down with you. What a cold bitch you are!"

"I go after what I want and that includes my enemies."

"The first rule of war is to know your enemy. You didn't and it's going to cost you. Cost us all!" cried Ashton.

"Scorpio didn't stop us. He's not as all powerful as you think. Our plan was good. In fact, it nearly succeeded were it not for factors outside of our control." Arielle countered. "We are not stopping this operation. It's a fight and we're not backing down."

"We are leaving and this operation IS over," said Ashton beginning to dial on his mobile.

Arielle put a hand on the mobile to stop him. "I have documents in a safe that have your name and past crimes listed. One call and your entire past is at the Quartermaine's door. Poor Nedlikins when he finds out what a true fraud his father is."

"You wouldn't dare! If I go down, so will you."

"Me? The cuckolded and wronged wife? I think not." Arielle pointed out. "Ownership of the canneries that produced the carbon disulfide are in your name. Ownership of Dopp Holdings is in your name. In fact, you introduced Cesar Faison to Leopold Taub at a memorable meeting in your date book. There is the recorded plan to manipulate ELQ stock in favor of Harlan Barrett and then Bill Eckert. Who else but you could have provided the inside information on ELQ that made it such an intriguing acquisition target for the original Cartel? Need I go on?"

Ashton said in disgust. "What do you want then?"

"Your cooperation, darling," cooed Arielle knowing she had the upper hand. She crossed to the nightstand and picked up a brown package. "We have our full supply of Compound X. I am making inquiries for another arms shipment and -"

"For God's sake, you can't mean to continue with this? They must know something. That fundraiser was no accident. Scorpio is a past master at setting up his enemies to trip themselves. Anna is not a woman to cross lightly. Donely is dangerous when his predatory instincts are roused." Ashton objected. "You're being played. Why can't you see that?"

"That's immaterial. We have spent years creating our sleeper network. They've lain dormant for decades. Now, it's time to see how they fare and begin distribution of Compound X and weapons. You were in full agreement on the plan before, why change now?" asked Arielle hotly. "It's senseless and cowardly."

"Was piecing together the remnants of the Cartel's legitimate businesses an easy task? No. Was resurrecting Domino's network without risk? No. All of that was done with cold logic and subtlety. Two things you and Etienne lack." Ashton said. "Yes, it has been years in the making. Yes, I was in full agreement. But that was before anyone knew of our plans. Our success has always been based on stealth and cunning not brute force."

"The time to hide in the shadows is over. It's time for action." Arielle said. She placed the open box in Ashton's hands.

Ashton stared down at the rows and rows of brown packets. He picked up a small plastic case that was bubblewrapped and strapped securely to the inside of the box. "What's this case for?"

"Our last resort if Scorpio becomes difficult." Arielle said.

Ashton set the package carefully on the dresser. "That's not right. I want NO part of THAT."

"Then work with me to carry out our plans."

"Are you still intent on getting the child? If you are, then I wash my hands off this mess entirely." Ashton said. "There are lines I will not cross, Arielle. Kidnapping a child and deliberately giving someone full-blown AIDS are two things I will not do."

Arielle recognized the mulish look on Ashton's face. This was something he felt very strongly about. "Fine. I will call off the kidnapping and disappoint the client. However, on the second point, I won't give up the advantage. The best guarantee that it's never used is to make sure our plans succeed."

"And Etienne?" asked Ashton warily.

"The Commissioner has nothing. Etienne did not kill that cabdriver. And the shipment is nothing but parts for toys." Arielle said. "I'm sure Etienne will be out of custody very shortly. What's your answer?"

#

**General Hospital**

Alex and Anna pounced on the tired team as they came into Emergency.

"I have fresh clothes waiting and a cup of hot coffee," said Anna putting a blanket over Robin then handing her a mug of coffee.

Alex scooped up Emma in her arms and carried her off for a quick examination. Unwilling to leave Emma out of her sight, Robin followed Alex into the examination room.

Anna led Robert to a quiet corner. She cupped Robert's withdrawn face in her hands. "What happened out there?"

Robert did not answer. He simply drew her against him and placed his lips by her ear. He said in a voice meant only for her. "You got my text message?"

Anna snuggled into him seeming for all the world as if they were merely comforting each other. She whispered back. "Yes. Full contingency plan is a go. Sean is due back anytime now. Teams are ready to move."

"How are they handling Simms?" asked Robert.

"Professionally. They'll mourn later." Anna said. "Most are in shock still."

"Who's ambulatory and available for duty?"

"Debussy and Ravel are fully out due to injuries or death. Vivaldi and Copland are at half strength. Bach, Mahler, Wagner and Gershwin are at full strength. Total one casualty, five with severe to critical injuries and three with serious injuries. Leaving us with less than twenty on the roster." Anna said. "What about reinforcements?"

"Senior officers and team leads on their way," said Robert softly. "Lady Luck was with us today. Barely. They've made their move. Now it's our turn."

"And Dianara's team?"

"With her out and Ungara, her second, also out, the Bureau is sending someone new to head the team."

"Damn. I was hoping to call in that report personally."

"She's trained her people well. Agent Lowell has taken over temporary command, crutch or no crutch." Anna said. "One dead, one out of commission and four with serious injuries. The Bureau is not going to be pleased with us."

"Have they been in contact?"

"No. Hans is here though. He's checked his people out. One has a broken back."

Robert looked closely at Anna. "How is Hans dealing with it?"

"A little too well," said Anna making her suspicions clear. "Not nearly as frantic or angry as I would be in his place."

"Which brings us to Andrew. How is he?"

"Alex is worried. His temperature is rising. The frequency of his seizures has decreased but his periods of unconsciousness in lengthening." Anna said. "I've asked Raine to help out given her background. One more thing, Robert."

"When it rains, it pours."

"I managed to talk to Andrew. He said that he was told in some way that if he didn't deliver Emma by 10AM today that Robin would be injected with the AIDs virus."

"What the hell?!" Robert's composure slipped.

"That woman, Maria Ormez, worked at the lab. I've got one of Nestor's people scouring vid tapes for a good picture of her. According to Bobbie, she's been a volunteer for some time. The address on her original job application was the same apartment as Charlie, across from Robin's."

"Son of a - all this time, right here. She had full access to Robin." Robert tensed. "I know who the leader was ... is."

"Who?"

"Franjo Curic," sighed Robert.

"Curic? As in Therese Curic?" asked Anna.

Robert nodded. "Her brother. I froze when I saw him. If I hadn't maybe he wouldn't have escaped. I should have said something."

"Don't start second guessing yourself, Robert. You can drive yourself mad that way." Anna said not liking the pain she could see in his eyes. "It's not your fault. Believe that. The blame goes all around."

Robert didn't answer but his arms tightened around her.

Anna speculated. "Belle said that there was a man who gave Andrew a note with the demand and threat. That same man walked out with a woman. Maria and Franjo do you suppose?"

"Likely. Probably. Yes." Robert answered.

"Is it likely that he's aborted the mission?"

"He's never failed, Anna. He'll be back."

"All right. We'll be ready and better." said Anna.

Robert rested his forehead against Anna. "Together no matter what?"

"Is there any other way?" Anna hugged Robert hard before releasing him.

#

**Red Coach Inn**

Charlotte stared at the phone's display screen. The text message was succinct: Mission1 Fail. Mission2 aborted. Mission 3 Pending. She barely restrained the urge to throw the phone away.

"What went wrong?" Charlotte said out loud. Carefully, she parted the window curtains and looked out. The storm had subsided but the roads were still unplowed.

The first mission was the arms deal. Etienne received delivery last night and all was well. The second mission was delivery of the child to her. Obviously, that had not occurred and now was unlikely to. Mission three was the peace and economic conference in New York City scheduled for later in the month.

"What went wrong?" She repeated. "The fundraiser. Everything started unraveling from that point on."

Her phone rang. A text message appeared. It said: Pickup within one hour. Dest and clean up your call. Plan C started. AGA.

"Why is Arielle communicating with me? Where's Etienne?" Charlotte asked completely frustrated and confused. The events of the last two days and nights were examined while she erased signs of her presence in the room and donned her disguise once more.

In forty-five minutes, Charlotte had vacated the room. She and her new driver roared off to parts unknown.

#

**Port Charles Police Department**

"This is ridiculous! Of course, I can account for my whereabouts." Etienne said.

"Well, we're waiting," said Mac. Sam stood by the door watching the exchange.

"I haven't killed anyone. How many times do I have to tell you that? Just how deaf and dumb are you?" snarled Etienne.

"Not dumb enough to deny that I wasn't in a cab even though my prints were all over the inside." Mac said in calm tones.

"I deny nothing."

"Great! Then the driver can provide your alibi." Mac said. "We have just this tiny problem. The driver you describe doesn't exist. The dispatcher has never heard of him. Someone's lying. Someone's covering up. That someone is you."

"His name was Paddy. He was Irish and going to night school to become a mechanic. He got a very big tip from me."

"So big that he just got on a flight to say Brazil? Poof! All gone!" goaded Mac.

"I know what I know. He drove me to ... to where I wanted to go and returned me to the Theater." Etienne said. "He is not a phantom of my imagination."

A knock sounded on the door. Sargeant Jardane escorted a bespectacled man shaking the snow off his coat. The man offered his hand to the commissioner. "Joshua Landry, commissioner. I've been hired by Arielle Ashton to represent her brother. Kindly leave us now so I may converse with my client. I'll let you know if and when we are ready to proceed."

Mac nodded as he and Sam left the interrogation room. Lucky walked up to them.

"Why wasn't I told there was an interrogation? This is my case." Lucky said.

"Things happened fast that's all." Mac explained.

The explanation was not entirely satisfactory but Lucky had no choice but to let it pass. "What's next?"

"This guy is a big fish. Everything has to be by the book. No shortcuts."

"How big?" asked Lucky.

Mac ignored the question. "When you talk to him, remember what you are - a good cop. And, we follow due process at ALL times. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," said Lucky.

Next to Mac, Sam was looking worried. "Ah, Mac, isn't there a chance that this, um, case connects with Robert's?"

"There is absolutely that chance. And that means that Lucky clears his actions with you or with me." Mac looked at Sam then Lucky. "Is that understood, officers?"

"Yes, sir," replied both officers.

Sam's IPhone rang. She excused herself. Attorney Landry opened the door and nodded at Mac.

"We'll be in there shortly," said Mac looking anxiously at Sam who's expression was too serious for his liking. "Lucky, get an artist ready for a sketch and get the album of drivers. Let's see how good Gastineau's memory is."

Sam sidled up to Mac and spoke in low tones. "Emma is safe and sound. I've got pictures of the kidnappers. Robert is requesting full APBs. Andrew is still unconscious. Robert would like to speak with you at General."

"Put the APBs on. Let the NYPD, DC, Baltimore and Boston on this." Mac ran a hand over his face. "Thank god, the kids are all right. Let's finish this questioning then I'll get over there."

Landry wasted no time in settling parameters to the interrogation. "First off, Commissioner, you were out of line in questioning my client without counsel present. Nothing, I repeat, nothing he revealed then is acceptable testimony. I have no scruples about filing a harassment suit against the department and the city on my client's behalf so be forewarned."

"That's fine, Landry. We were just having a friendly chat over coffee." Mac placed his arrest warrant on the table. "This tells me that I have the right to detain this man for twenty-four hours and that's exactly what I'm doing. Secondly, EVERYTHING he said once he was in this room IS admissible because of that warrant."

"Very well. I was not aware that a warrant had been issued," said Landry peevishly. "However, let us be clear. My client has not been charged with wrongdoing. My client has admitted to no wrongdoing. Other than speculation and unsubstantiated evidence, you have presented no evidence that absolutely and categorically links him to any crime thus far committed. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Mac.

"Very well. My client is prepared to make a formal statement provided that a list of questions is presented."

Fine. I only have one question. Where was your client during the two instances he was absent from the fundraiser at the Majestic Theater?"

"That's all?" asked the lawyer carefully.

Mac shrugged. "I like to keep it simple. Cuts down on the paperwork. If he provides answers that are verifiable, then he's off the suspect list and, of course, he may leave here as soon as his statement is finished."

"You will have it within the next two hours."

"A stenographer will be called in. Detective Spencer, here," Mac gestured to Lucky. "Will be overseeing the statement. Should you have any questions, ask him."

#

**Metro Court Hotel Grill**

Helena ate her lunch with genteel grace. No one watching her would know that her mind was in turmoil. Under the table, she clutched a napkin in her clenched fist. Every now and then, she would grip the napkin so hard her knuckles whitened and her nails left marks.

After a night of terrible rages, she had calmed enough to analyze her situation rationally. She had come to realize a few facts. She had seriously underestimated the resources and gall of the Scorpios and their friends. Everything at that fundraiser was calculated to manipulate the pieces on the chessboard in the manner that they wanted them to be in. She had been blindsided and bested. She could respect that and did.

This was no longer a case of casual skirmishes. This was war. And her enemy had revealed themselves for what they were. Helena was certain that the Scorpios were in possession of sufficient information on her plans. She was certain that both Jacques and Thanos had been recruited to play their parts. Based on Charlotte's note, she knew that the Scorpios were set fully set against them.

It was now a very real and deadly game. She had to plan her next moves with care and audacity if she were to win. Losing was not an option. She would have the Cassidine jewels once more and she would make an example of the Scorpios. Anything less would be unacceptable.

The general manager stopped at her table. "Mrs. Cassadine, please pardon the interruption. This was delivered for you." Richard placed the small bundle on the table.

"Thank you, Richard. This lunch is delicious. My compliments to the chef." Helena smiled dazzlingly at him.

"Nothing but our best for our most devoted clients. Enjoy your lunch, please." said Richard before leaving.

Her fingers itched to unwrap and open the bundle right then and there but caution stayed her hand. She already knew what was inside. There was no rush to open it. In the next hour, she would be visiting Nikolas and she would bring the bundle with her.

It was the perfect time to test Compound X on the Prince. The syringe of the HIV virus deinhibitor she would hide somewhere on the island. It was her insurance policy after all. It was good thinking on Arielle's part to think of this contingency. It may just play to their advantage.

"How fortunate that Nikolas and Robin are such close friends," said Helena under her breath. "To Plan C's success."

Helena finished her glass of wine and left the grill. They would have the upper hand again. Knowing this, her steps were lighter and her thoughts circled on her next move. Timing was crucial. At the right time, she would have Robert Scorpio begging on his knees.

A/N: In nature, the female is always the more dangerous. Helena + Charlotte + Arielle = Plan C. Thoughts?


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

**Friday, January 9, 2009 General Hospital 1 PM**

Tiffany and Sean joined Anna and Robert in an empty patient's room. Next door the rest of the team was transferring Andrew to his new room and securing it.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep the press off the Andrew angle." Tiffany said. "With most of the emergency room staff involved in this, we don't have much chance of suppressing the story. Someone's going to talk."

"Just a little longer, honey," said Sean.

"The FBI and the WSB are sending cleanup crews. They'll take care of the big picture." Robert said. "Our injured just left for the Villa. Monica is putting all the affected patient files under a security seal."

"With the bad weather, it's quite reasonable to have a busy emergency room and a lot of banged up patients." Sean said.

"Tiffany, can you turn the press focus towards the attempted kidnapping? That's a better story isn't it?" asked Anna.

"I have done that. But the problem is that news of the incident at Zekkers is coming out. Someone is going to piece things together. There were a lot of customers there."

"Was it a slow news day? Who cares what happened at a bakery, for god's sake?" asked Robert.

Tiffany counted off on her hands. "One, customer collapses at a bakery with baby in tow. Two, said baby disappears from hospital and recovered by her rather well known grandfather. Three, emergency traffic routed to Mercy Hospital after General shuts down it's Emergency room soon after said baby arrives. Four, baby's grandparents are trouble magnets. One plus two plus three plus four equal news and intrigue. There's a lot of smoke here and it's not coming from signal fires."

"Monica and Tracy are talking to the hospital board about a news blackout." Anna said. "Alex and Robin are working to stabilize Andrew so he can be taken home. We just need a little more time, Tiffany."

"All right, I'll think of something to deflect press interest." Tiffany said. "Can I release the pictures of the kidnappers? Maybe I can get 24 hours for you."

"Yeah, Mac has them. It should be all right for public release." Robert said.

"I'm going to take Emma home." said Anna. "I want Robin out of here, too."

"Patrick will have to convince her, luv." Robert said.

"And you won't?"

"I can see her point, Anna." insisted Robert. "She's armed. She's forewarned. Lars and Nestor are assigned to her. She's on her guard now."

"I don't like this, Robert."

"And you think I do?" Robert retorted. "I want her out of here as much as you do!"

"Enough, you two!" Sean shouted. "Robin's not twelve anymore. We all have to let go a little. This is not the time to lose our objectivity! Fall back on training!"

"Training says that when you're emotionally involved it's best to walk away from the assignment." Anna said. "Robert and I can't see things clearly right now. No sense pretending that we can. Sean, can you take over the entire operation?"

"Yeah, all right but you have to tell me everything about this Curic fellow and -" began Sean.

"And you'll tell us about how you gave Faison a new life?" asked Anna in return.

"Like I have a choice? Sure, everything." said Sean.

#

**Perino Storage, Inc. 1:30 PM**

Flanked by his attorney Joshua Landry, Lieutenant Alvin Martinez and Detective Lucky Spencer, Etienne strode confidently to warehouse number 8.

"Tell me, detective, do the fine citizens of Port Charles condone this flagrant waste of their money by their public servants?" asked Etienne.

"They expect us to be doing our jobs." Lucky answered.

Etienne jerked a thumb towards the two squad cars and an unmarked car behind them all with their rotating strobe lights on. "So many officers and resources to investigate toys. How absurd!"

Lucky gritted his teeth on a smart aleck remark. "Just doing our job."

"As a private citizen, he had every right to conduct business at any time. He was here last night." Landry said. "You understand that my client is willingly allowing the department into his warehouse. He didn't have to but he is."

"Fully understood," said Lucky. "And you remember that your client gave us this address and another one in the .. the -"

"Durham corporate park," put in Martinez helpfully.

Lucky continued. "We would have checked them out with a warrant. We're not forcing him to let us in."

"And after this farce, I expect my client to be released immediately." said Landry stepping through the front door.

"Of course," said Lucky.

A few minutes later, they stood next to a shipping container. Etienne knelt down and began to open the combination lock.

"Etienne, you are not required to -" began Landry.

"I have nothing to hide." Etienne said confidently. He flung the lid open and stood up gesturing magnanimously at the revealed contents. "As I've said, I'm in the import and export business. Late hours are not unusual. My supplier was late and in a hurry so last night we finished the deal."

Martinez donned latex gloves before kneeling to examine the contents carefully. Lucky continued to ask questions. "Why delivery in two places?"

"I believe it was a transport error of some kind." Etienne answered smoothly. "It's not important. Mistakes happen."

Martinez stood up holding a Steyr TMP automatic submachine gun. He looked at Etienne. "Toys, sir?"

"They do look realistic do they not? They're wood, plastic or aluminum." Etienne replied. "There's a market for replicas like these."

"I see," Martinez fitted the Steyr with an ammunition clip. He pointed the gun to the far wall and fired a burst.

The noise was deafening as several rounds hit the wall. Landry instinctively ducked and covered his ears with his hands. Etienne stood stock still but his eyes darted from the Steyr then to the shipment container then back to the Steyr.

Martinez removed his finger from the trigger. "Replicas you said?"

"They're fakes I tell you!" Etienne lunged towards the container before either officer could stop him. He rummaged through the contents scattering guns, rifles and ammunition on to the concrete warehouse floor. His mind resisted the evidence provided by his own hands and eyes. He picked up an assault rifle and began to smash it against the floor.

Martinez and Lucky restrained Etienne. They managed to wrestle the visibly agitated Etienne into a prone position on his stomach. Lucky briskly clipped a set of handcuffs around Etienne's wrists while he began to recite the Miranda rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation."

Landry shook his head gazing at the container and the scattered contents. "Detective, I will be formally resigning myself from this case. This ... this is beyond my practice."

"Hey, Dispatch, Martinez here. We've found a motherload. Send my entire team over with full kits." ordered Martinez on his cell phone. "And tell the Commissioner he may want to come over. The cruiser will be returning the suspect to the station."

Even as Martinez talked, Etienne rambled on denying the reality all around him. Lucky escorted Etienne to the steel dock doors. He opened them and led Etienne and Landry to the waiting cruiser. As Etienne slipped back inside the cruiser, his demeanor hardened as disbelief gave way to rage.

"It's a set up! This isn't right!" yelled Etienne as the cruiser pulled out and into the road.

Lucky looked at the warehouse and a past conversation came to him.

"You will speak only when spoken to!" ordered Robert. "This operation is extremely important to me. I will not allow you or any other hotheaded piss ant to screw it up and jeopardize our lives even more! I don't care whose son you are."

"But ... Sam needed help and -"

"Stop trying to talk your way out of trouble, boy. It doesn't work on me." said Robert. "You will stop poking your nose in my business. Is that understood?"

Lucky grinned. "Yup, something is going on!" He jogged back inside the warehouse. "Martinez, where are those old case files?"

Martinez began to examine the items on the floor. "Gathering dust in the back room."

"Anyone else looking at them?" asked Lucky as outlandish tales of danger and adventure told to him by his parents began to run through his head.

"Just me and ... and, uh, Sam," said Martinez.

"Sam? Yeah, that fits. She's in the circle."

"Circle?"

"Never mind. Just talking out loud." Lucky said. "Once your team gets here, we should get over to the other location."

Martinez smiled. "You think we'll find the same thing?"

Lucky nodded. "I think it's almost a guarantee that we will."

"This plus the Israeli fugitive and the stash in the catacombs, the department's three for three," observed Martinez.

"We are, aren't we?" Lucky said. "And the baby kidnapping ended well, too."

"Yeah, except the kidnapper got away," said Martinez.

"I don't know about that. I'm sure he'll get caught eventually."

Martinez shook his head. "Imagine, going after Scorpio's granddaughter. Someone had a death wish."

"I think I'm going to read some of the old case files later. Any suggestions, Alvin?"

Alvin laughed. "The Snowman file, the MOX-36, the Black Pearls and Mr. Wu. There's a lot to work through. I'd love to speak to the former chiefs and pick their brains."

"So would I," Lucky admitted.

The full forensics team arrived on the set along with another cruiser. The officers got to work. Mac entered the warehouse.

"Whatcha got?" Mac asked.

"Arms and explosive and some things I can only guess at," answered Martinez.

"Street legal stuff?" asked Mac.

"Steyr TMP are military only. There are some Glocks and Berettas." Martinez said.

"Untraceable weapons I think. Why else would they ship in? Why not just buy this stuff from dealers?" Lucky thought out loud.

"Good work, detectives. Another one to add to the tally. Sam is contacting the FBI so expect their agents to show up and the CIA, too, since Gastineau is a foreign national." Mac instructed. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at General."

Mac left the officers to their work. He was just starting his car when Lucky opened the door and sat on the passenger side.

"What is it, Lucky?" asked Mac gruffly.

Lucky took a deep breath before saying. "I don't think it's a coincidence you were here that night. And I think you know more about that shipment than you're letting on."

"You telling me that I had a hand in it?" Mac scoffed. "I was at the fundraiser all night, remember."

Lucky grinned knowingly. "Pictures in the paper, too. Great alibi."

Mac said looking quite innocent. "Arms trading is not one of my hobbies."

"He was awfully convinced that he had replicas, chief. You should have seen his face when he realized they were real."

"Must have been quite a show," said Mac. "I really need to get to the hospital. My family needs me there. Is there a point you want to make?"

"Right. Uh, I want a spot on the team, chief," Lucky stammered. "I mean to earn it just tell me how."

"Lucky, just be a good honest cop and you'll make a difference. We all do you know in our own way."

"I want more and -"

"But are you ready for more? The other side isn't always greener." Mac advised. "Follow your instincts and your values. There's a couple of courses at the FBI that you may want to look into. In the meantime, keep your mouth shut, your nose clean and your eyes and ears open. Everything by the book, got it?"

Lucky nodded. "Message understood. Um, do I have a chance?"

Mac smiled. "We make our own chances and, sometimes, we get lucky."


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

**Friday, January 9, 2009 Synaptic Research Lab 1:30 PM**

Robin peeled off her wet clothes and stripped quickly and toweled herself dry as best she could. Patrick locked Robin's office door with one hand and held Emma in the other.

"Did you think you were superwoman or something? You could have been killed."

"You saw what Andrew did, how far he was willing to go to keep Emma safe. How can you think that I would be less determined." Robin's voice grew steely and low. "There is nothing ... nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You would prefer that I just stood by and let other people find my daughter."

"That is NOT what I said and NOT what I mean."

"I see. What you really mean is that if it were YOU running after the truck, then it would have been fine because you're the MAN and it's your right at the family protector."

"No, Robin! Stop twisting my words around." Patrick said. "You should have let the team handle it. They're the pros at this. You're an amateur!"

Robin bit the inside of her lip, hard, then took a deep calming breath. "This ... amateur found the truck first and got to Emma first. My parents and the entire team respect my part in this. Why can't you?"

"Come on! I support you a hundred percent. You know I do." Patrick protested.

"Then why do I get the feeling that you're happier keeping me in my warm and risk-free box? Be a wife, a mother, a doctor and that's it."

Patrick patted Emma's back as she rested on his shoulder. "We have a beautiful child together. I want you to be able to see her take her first steps, go to her first day at big girl school, graduate from college, do background checks on her boyfriends and ... hold my hand when she gets married. That normal life is what I want for us. Everything I say and do is because ... because I thought you wanted the same things. Lately, you've done a full 360 on me. Some days I don't know who you are or what you want. Tell me, Robin, what is it that you want?"

Patrick's words hung in the air unanswered as Robin dressed in silence. Robin shrugged on her lab coat then said. "This isn't about Emma, is it? All our arguments circle back to the same thing. I want the same things you do but I've realized that I can't put things on hold, in limbo, waiting for some future that may not happen."

"But it can. We're pretty good at adjusting your meds now and there are always new advances every year. Having HIV isn't a death sentence." Patrick countered.

"Patrick, you'd put me in a box and freeze me then take me out now and then to go to graduations and life milestones."

"That's ridiculous!" cried Patrick. "Anyone with HIV isn't at one hundred percent and can never be. I just want you to think of your physical limits before you do something."

"I understand you don't want me taking risks with my health but -"

Patrick's words poured out of him like a volatile geyser shooting steam and vapor up into the air. "I don't like this ... this Reckless Robin who goes charging into a snowstorm on a bike, rides shotgun in high speed chases or carries a gun like it was a cell phone. That's what I'm angry about."

"I think it's reckless and juvenile to be the campus player shooting lines at anything female that passes by." Robin shot back. "At least I'm reckless for a very good reason not because I can't control my impulses. You call it reckless. I call it overcoming the limitations in my head and in my body. I see nothing wrong with that."

"Great! I'm holding you back! How the hell do you figure that one?!"

"Admit that you're not comfortable when I try things that you don't think I should be doing - risky things, clever things, strenuous things."

Patrick pounded a fist on the desk. "Yeah, things that can get you killed! Damn right I object! You've got what you said you wanted. You're a wife, a mother, a doctor. What more do you need?"

"I need time to live, Patrick. I need it now not twenty years from now."

"How are you going to get that time if you keep taking unnecessary chances?"

Robin shook her head. "That's not ... you don't understand."

They looked at each with neither one willing to give in. As if aware of the tension between her parents, Emma began to fuss and fidget in Patrick's arms. "You're not saying anything that helps me understand. I want to understand, Robin."

"I want and need room to grow. Your expectations suffocate me." Robin said.

"That is rich! Marriage and motherhood not what you wanted it to be and you want out?"

"No! I love our life together. I love you. I love our baby and I don't -"

"Then what is it, Robin?" interrupted Patrick.

Robin raised her gaze to lock with her husband's. "I suppose I want to feel truly alive all the time not just in scattered moments."

"What?! That doesn't make sense."

"How do you feel after a successful surgery and you KNOW that it was you who saved a life?"

"I'm on top of the world like I can do anything." Patrick said.

"That's what I want."

"Baby, you save patients yourself. I love the glow you get when a patient gets well." Patrick said. "You already have that."

"Saving patients' lives is what you do. What you've always wanted to do. I don't get the high feeling that you do."

"You're a danger junkie just like your parents," concluded Patrick. "That's what you're looking for."

"Obviously, you don't know my parents or me that well. We don't purposely put ourselves in danger for kicks!" cried Robin. "They do what they do because ... because few people can do it. They can make a difference in a very unique way."

"As a doctor and a researcher, you do make a difference. Can't you see that?"

"You don't understand and I don't think I do either." Robin admitted. She ran a hand through her damp hair and sighed. "I need to get Emma ready to go home."

"We're tabling the argument again?" asked Patrick.

"We're going in circles." Robin said. "We did get a little further along this time. A few more arguments and we'll get this solved."

"But we do love each other and our baby girl, right?" Patrick waggled his brows at her.

"No argument there," Robin kissed Patrick then Emma's head.

#

**Crimson Offices 2 PM**

Maxie hastily stuffed her work bag with her binders and notebooks all the while chattering with Lulu on last minute details. "Dillon is coming by to drop off a rough take of the fundraiser highlights. I thought we could take stills from the video." said Maxie. "And don't forget the photo shoot and interview with Katherine at noon tomorrow."

"I called the hotel and they said she and her entire party had checked out. How are we doing a shoot without the guest of honor?" asked Lulu.

"I thought ... their ... her head of security said that she was being moved to a more secure location. Yeah, that's it." said Maxie. "I'm sure that she'll be at the Metro Court in time for the shoot and interview."

"How could I forget? Kate hasn't talked about anything else." said Lulu. "Where are you off to?"

"Family stuff."

"For someone who usually can't wait to get out of the family orbit, you've been doing a lot of family stuff lately."

"Well, can't choose our families so love the one you got, right?" asked Maxie as she donned her coat. "Winter is so hard on the wardrobe. I've go so many layers on I look like a penguin."

"Okay, don't answer the question," said Lulu under her breath. "What about Spinelli? He calls and you don't take his calls."

"I keep explaining to him that I just don't have the time right now. I'm sure Jason has a lot of work for him to do. He should do that and leave me to do my ... to do family stuff." said Maxie.

"Right. What are you going to be doing? Another dinner?"

"No. I'm babysitting Emma."

"Give the cutie a kiss from me then. I'm going to be at the Haunted Star late. What time will you be home?"

"Ah, ah, I'll sleep at Aunt Anna's place tonight. Don't wait up."

"Bobbie said that the new house was like an Italian villa. Is that true?"

"It's just a farm really just a farm." said Maxie. "With dirt, snow and barns and lots of dogs."

"Sounds fun, NOT." Lulu said.

"See ya!" said Maxie shouldering her bag and leaving the office.

#

**General Hospital 2:30 PM**

A knock sounded at the door just before it swung open and Mac stepped in. He immediately took in the various strained expressions on the room's occupants. Sean sat on the edge of the hospital bed while Tiffany's arms encircled him.

"We ... we weren't worth that. I mean ... it's just so -" Anna began to say sitting on the highback chair.

"Incredible." Robert finished. He rubbed Anna's back tenderly while sitting on the chair's arm. "No sane man would have even gone there."

Sean's voice was hoarse. "The sad part is that if I was in that corner again I would do everything the same way."

"What happened?" asked Mac closing the door behind him. "You all look exhausted."

"Just running over some old business." Robert said. "You got the many messages I left for you?"

"I was busy!" said Mac in mock defensiveness. "I'm dodging all interview requests about the kidnapping. I don't know how much longer I can put them off though. The press are swarming around the station like hornets. Emma's okay? Robin?"

"Emma's fine. Not a scratch. Robin was just amazing out there. She never gave up." said Robert.

"Why are you surprised? She's your daughter." Anna said.

"And yours," said Robert. "She ws just so eerily capable. Kinda reminds me of another person in my life."

"That girl, oops, woman, has a deep well of strength inside of her. We keep thinking she's a teenager and she's not."

"There were a few times I swear I thought she'd climb onto the truck if she got close enough." Sean said.

Anna cleared her throat. "Mac, we are changing the team dynamic a little bit. Sean is now in full charge of the operation."

"Makes sense with Andrew and Robin's situation." Mac said.

"Don't keep us in suspense. What's going on with prime suspect number one? The APBs?" asked Sean.

"The APBs are out. In this weather, the kidnappers are probably hunkered down somewhere." said Mac. "I am happy to report that Etienne Gastineau is in custody. The press will be notified of the gun bust within the hour. Anna, genius move to replace the fake shipments with the real ones early this morning. I wish I had been there to see his face."

"It was Dianara's suggestion," said Anna.

"Speaking of Dia, Lars said to ask you where she was." asked Mac. "She had an early morning running the switch. Since it went so well, I think dinner out is appropriate. So, where is she?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for correction on the HIV and AIDs misinformation. I've made a small change to Ch 109 as a correction. I'm catching up on chapters this week for the missed days. Thanks for your patience.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

**Friday, January 8, 2009 - General Hospital 2:30 PM**

Anna, Sean and Tiffany rapidly left the room citing excuses and errands left undone leaving Mac and Robert alone.

"Should I sit down or start cursing now?" Mac asked not liking the way the hairs on the nape of his neck were now standing on end. It was a sure sign of trouble. "Does this have anything to do with the mess down in Emergency?"

Robert sighed. "There's no way around this but straight through. You know that Andrew was brought in earlier and -"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Mac.

"We believe, no, we know that a poison or drug was given to him. This drug was supposed to force him to deliver Emma to the kidnappers." Robert said.

"Mind control of some kind?"

Robert nodded. "His strongest drive is to protect Emma and, in this case, Belle. We think that his Aspergers or the mental training he got from Faison affected his reaction to the drug. Andrew fought the drug in EVERY way he knew how. When he was brought in, he was conscious but seizures put him into short states of unconsciousness."

"Get to the point, Robby," said Mac impatiently.

"I'm trying to. You need to get the full picture here." Robert said. "When he was conscious, he kept Emma and Belle segregated. Anyone who tried to subdue him or tried to get to the girls were seen by Andrew as enemies. Our team and Dianara's team tried to ... to bring him down and retrieve Emma and Belle. They weren't successful."

"I don't think I'm liking where this is going. Just ... just tell me where she is."

"She's hurt, Mac. Badly." Mac bolted for the door and Robert grabbed at his arm. "Wait!"

"I want to see her! And, why didn't you call me earlier?!" Mac exclaimed.

"There's nothing you could have done." Robert braced Mac's shoulders. "Before you go haring off, you need to know some things."

Mac closed his eyes and tried to stay still. He was finding it very hard to listen. "Go on then."

"Andrew knows Dianara very well. Her background, her characteristics, what makes her tick. In a purely physical fight, she could have taken him but Andrew has a very ... wide ranging arsenal." Robert swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "He put Dianara under a hypnotic suggestion. She's physically fine save for cuts and bruises but her mind is closed off."

"What?! What are you saying EXACTLY?!" roared Mac.

"We can't get through to her. She's not responsive, as if she's in a catatonic state."

"Robby, you got Anna to remember the past. Do something. Snap Dianara out of it. Hypnotize her or something."

"It doesn't work that way. I need to know the trigger - a word or phrase - that Andrew used to put her in that trance."

With jerky movements, Mac shrugged off Robert's arm on his shoulder and flung the door open. "Let's get it out of the boy wonder then!" Mac barged into Andrew's room next door. The sight that greeted him brought him short.

Andrew lay in the bed amid a tangle of wires and monitor leads. A blanket covered his lower torso. Restraints were visible around his ankles, midsection and forearms. Alex and Matt were placing numerous bags of ice around Andrew's exposed body. By Andrew's side, Robin was holding Emma and talking in soft tones to Andrew whose head was swaying to and fro, left and right. Anna had one hand firmly on Andrew's chest and the other on his shoulder keeping his from moving too much or too violently. She saw Robert and Mac come in. With a nod at Raine who took Anna's position without a word, Anna left Andrew's side to talk to Robert.

Brows furrowed, Robert fought to keep his voice calm. "What is with all the ice bags?" Matt lifted Andrew's towel and efficiently placed two ice bags in the groin area. Alex added ice packs around Andrew's armpits then alongside his chest and hips.

Anna clutched at Robert's arm as if it were a lifeline in a stormy ocean. "The bags are to bring his fever down."

"Didn't they give him that benzo-something-or-other? Isn't it working?" asked Robert.

Alex came over to the small group. "That was to try to control his seizure. Right now the fever is more important. He's at 104 degrees now."

"Then give him a pill for that," said Robert.

"Without knowing the underlying cause of the fever and the seizures, we don't dare. We could do more harm than good." Alex said. "Ice packs are effective. Normally."

"Normally?"

"Robert, there is nothing normal about this case." Alex's own frustration was evident in the strain in her voice and the tired redness of her eyes. "The body needs to be kept at a certain temperature. This allows enzymes to function and thus regulate our bodies correctly. If temperature is not adequately controlled, then the enzymes will stop working and bodily functions and organs can be affected. With the ice packs and other manual therapies, we should be able to keep his temperature within an acceptable range. Not ideal temperatures but far from lethal."

Behind them, Robin pulled the blanket across Andrew's chest while Raine laid a warming blanket on top. Robin walked towards them.

"I thought he was getting better." Robert remarked. Subconsciously, he edged closer to Anna seeking comfort and strength.

"He is. Little by little. The seizures are not as frequent. That's very good. Too many seizures can affect the brain directly. But the duration of his unconscious states are getting longer and that's quite worrisome combined with his fever." Alex said.

"Andrew knows there's something wrong." Robin added. "He kept saying that Simple Simon was sick. He was very agitated about it."

"But he accepts now that Emma is safe. Hopefully, he'll be less violent." Anna said.

"Simple Simon?" asked Mac.

"Long story. It's a way that Andrew sometimes thinks of himself." Robert said.

"Look, if he's conscious, then you can get the trigger words out of him, can't you?" Mac urged. "Can we wake him up now?"

"He's not fully coherent even when conscious, Mac." Alex put a hand on Mac's arm. "Tom Hardy should be here later today. He's far more qualified to treat Dianara than any of us here."

Seeing Mac's concern and worry, Anna was quick to add. "Tom deprogrammed me after the Faison mess. He'll be able to help Dianara. I know he can."

"All right. We'll see." Mac said not sounding convinced. "What room is she in?"

"Come with me. If you have questions, I'll try to answer them." Alex led Mac out of Andrew's room.

"You going to be all right here?" asked Anna.

Robert kissed a sleepy Emma on the forehead. "Yeah, fine. Get Emma out of here and back to the house. I'll feel a lot better knowing she's safe."

"We all will, Dad." Robin handed Emma to Anna. "Between Maxie and Katherine, I think she'll be in good hands."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Robin, it's not too late to reconsider coming -" Anna began to say.

"Nope. I'm needed here, Mom." Robin turned to look at Andrew. "He needs us here. I'm going to pore over anything I can get. There has to be something we're not seeing. There has to be."

#

**WSB Headquarters, New York City 3 PM**

Systems administrator Tim Sidwell rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he scanned the columns of data crawling up his large screen monitor. Crawling was the operative and warning word. He had run the same program two days ago and the results had displayed and processed far more rapidly than it was now. Crawling was bad. It was a definite sign that something wasn't right.

At the opposite end of the office, systems technician Joey Morton cursed a colorful Jewish epithet before saying. "The trouble tickets are increasing, Tim. Ten in just the last half hour."

"Same types of issues?" Tim asked.

"Complaints on access speed for the most part but I have three, no, four tickets about applications crashing in the middle of processing. That never happens."

Before Tim could respond, his phone rang. He answered it. It was his counterpart in the Paris office Greta Martell. "I take it this is not a social call, Greta?"

"Certainly not," came Greta's pleasant and slight accented voice. "I have verified definite system effects here - increasing latency, misbehaving applications and one case of data loss that is quite troubling."

"Data loss is not good," Tim said. "Joey, start a manual data backup and -"

"That's going to take all night. Why not use one of the network SANs? That's what they're for."

Tim remained silent of a few seconds not wanting to lie but knowing he couldn't voice his real suspicions out in the open. "Look, it's always better to fall back to old school techniques. Simple if time consuming. Besides, Greta's report of data loss affects the SAN, right?"

"Yes. It did occur on one of the SAN servers. Perhaps a controller is failing. The RAID structure, well, I am looking at that now." Greta said. "I will have my team begin a manual backup as well, Tim."

"At least it's a Friday. We've got most of the weekend to investigate this." Tim rose. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get authorization to visit the main data center."

Joey's head snapped up from the display he was studying. Tim's words had been surprising. No one outside of a very few, under three, people were allowed to enter the main server room. It simply wasn't done and wasn't necessary. Joey wondered why Tim had gone straight towards that solution instead of something else.

Greta chuckled over the telephone line. "Don't be surprised, Joey. Tim has been with the Bureau for two decades."

"I've worked here for five years and I've never had to vist the data center." Joey said.

"It is nothing special, truly. Lots of boxes and miles of wires." Greta said.

"Still, I'd love a peek inside."

Tim straightened his tie in the elevator deliberately taking deep calming breaths. The elevator doors opened on the topmost executive level. He registered his ID card at the front desk and pass through a gauntlet of security checks.

His palms began to sweat as his feet hit the plush carpeting marking the executive suites area. He didn't need instructions. He knew exactly who to go to. He paused at a heavy oak door and knocked twice. A feminine voice sounded from inside. "Come in."

Tim glanced to his left and then to his right. Other than the ubiquitous security camera mounted on the walls, there was no one else. He wasn't worried. Security tapes were the easiest to fix. He opened the door and stepped into the office.

To the woman sitting behind a neat desk he said. "Connie, we have problems. You need to get Scorpio on the line right now."

As one of only three people who knew the truth behind the WSB's vaunted and ultra-secure computer systems, Connie Townley held enormous power in the organization. She had worked long and hard to climb up the ladder of the WSB and her tenacity and fearlessness was well known. However the mention of Robert Scorpio sent a shiver up her spine. "Tim, why do you need Robert?"

"Haven't you noticed your computer today? Our systems have been gradually slowing down throughout the day. It's moving at the speed of molasses going downhill right now."

"And you think it's you-know-what?"

"Only because this happened before - same symptoms. I've run diagnostics. It's not our local systems at fault. It's Guardian." Tim pointed at the phone. "Call him, Connie."

"Machines have glitches, Tim. Let's not overreact." Connie said trying to be reasonable.

TIm shook his head. "I'm not overreacting. Six years ago, all our systems went down, rather, Guardian took them all down one by one all around the world. We didn't know what was happening until it was too late. It was so gradual - systems slowed down, applications became temperamental, network routers lost their configurations. it's the same thing happening now, Connie."

"How long before everything shuts down?"

"Forty eight hours, less now if you count the time elapsed so far." Tim said. "Call him or I will."

Connie leaned back into her chair. "I'm actually on my way to Port Charles, Tim. While I'm gone, keep things together will you."

"Robert's back in the states?"

"Oh, yeah, they all are," Connie replied. The glint of mischief in Tim's eyes told Connie that Tim knew who she was referring to.

"You'll tell Ross?" Tim asked.

"He's on vacation. I don't want to tell him unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Okay, your call. Mums the word. Give my regards to the old gang." Tim left her office humming an offkey rendition of April in Paris.

Connie stood up and put on her coat and scarf. She tucked her cell phone in a coat pocket and picked up her briefcase. A glance at her watch told her she'd be in Port Charles in three hours. This was one conversation she was looking forward to having.

#

**Outside of Rochester, New York 3 PM**

Charlotte entered the cabin with her gun pointed outward. Carefully, she checked each room and closet. Satisfied that she was safe, she went back into the truck and brought her provisions inside. She had dropped the driver off at the Rochester train station, bought groceries and made her way to the cabin. How fortuitous that she and Helena had rented this place earlier.

Charlotte began a fire in the fireplace. The wind howled outside but inside it was beginning to warm. She placed her laptop on the table. It was time she took control of the situation.

* * *

A/N: Well, you should start seeing how things are tying together. Happy reading. Please send any feedback my way!


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

**Friday, January 8, 2009 - Villa Scorpio 4:30 PM**

With exacting precision, Edgar Stuyvesant keyed in a series of commands into the main console while Anna watched intently. A stream of responses appeared on the monitor. "It is rejecting the commands, Anna, all of them even the harmless request for information queries," said Edgar pointing at the display. "Voice recognition and authentication is active but commands are also not being accepted."

"This just started earlier today?" asked Anna.

"Yes. At first, we surmised that issues were storm related but the storm has abated and yet our problems persist. But this is minor compared to vault access." Edgar stepped over to the secure door fronting access to the vaults and Andrew's secret room.

Anna followed close behind. She witnessed Edgar's attempts to enter his code in the keypad with negative results. She entered hers. The red keypad light turned green.

The keypad display said "Print verification please." Anna placed her hand flat against a touchscreen panel. She waited while a red bar of light scanned her hand four times - up, down, left and right. When the touchscreen displayed the words "Verified", she let out the breath she had not been conscious of holding in.

The next instruction made her blink in surprise - "Say voice code phrase please." A large number 15 was displayed which changed to 14 after one second.

"Voice code? Edgar, when was this added?" asked Anna.

"I do not know, Anna." Edgar said. "With all the new work in the last week, I do not remember seeing anyone adding that."

The display now said "9."

"Must have been one of his nocturnal projects." Anna concluded. She thought rapidly for a code that Andrew would use for her.

"7."

She was sure it had to be something that only the two of them would likely know or remember.

"5."

Then she had it.

"3."

Anna leaned close to the panel and said softly. "Ten fingers and ten toes." The entire panel flashed blue and the display read in white letters - "Code accepted. Thank you. Enter."

Behind the steel door, Anna and Edgar could hear gears grinding. Anna motioned for Ian Campbell to resume monitor duty while Edgar went down with her.

"Edgar, has this door always been this noisy?" asked Anna.

"No. It's usually whisper quiet." Edgar replied. "More surprises perhaps."

They heard a resounding click. Edgar pulled the door open with some effort. "Hmm, it's heavier for sure."

They stepped into the tiled antechamber. Instead of the long wooden benches, there was now a small table with two chairs and a folded camp cot. On one wall was hung a large flat screen panel. Anna assumed the keyboard on the table controlled the screen. Insulated coveralls in various sizes hung on the clothes hooks. Experimentally, Anna pressed a key on the keyboard. The monitor panel instantly came on. Displayed were many thumbnail sized images of various places on the farm.

Edgar inspected the new heavy gauge steel brackets that lined both sides of the door they had just entered into. Four thick planks of wood were stacked by the side of the door. "The door can be manually barricaded from the inside. Good."

"That's new." Anna pointed to a spot above the door frame. An assault rifle, a Beretta and ammunition hung suspended inside a glass case. "Where did he find the time to do all this?"

"When Andrew is nervous or emotionally agitated, he rarely sleeps. His mind and body seem to go into overdrive." Edgar informed Anna. "He has been ... very concerned about his part in the fundraiser."

"Yet one more thing I didn't know about him."

"It is of more significance that he trusts you in the short period of your acquaintance. In time, you both will understand the other."

"Very wise and thank you for that." Anna said. "You seem to know Andrew fairly well."

"I was recruited at the same time as Simms nearly five years ago." Edgar said. "I was on vacation in Mauritius. I had grown tired of guarding diplomats at the Hague. Two days later, Simms and I found ourselves in Australia meeting Salim, Andrew and Tanganeva."

They ascended down the stairs and at the foot found themselves facing an unexpected door. Via a speaker above them, Simon gave further instructions. "Please say your full name now."

"Anna Devane."

"Incorrect. A limited amount of attempts is available to you." Simon said. "Please say your full name now."

Anna took a deep breath then said in a rush. "Anna Devane Scorpio Lavery Scorpio Hayward Devane."

To their utter surprise, the door did not swing open. It glided upwards without a sound. As the door rose, it revealed a series of round vertical bars that prevented their entry. Once the first door had receded into the top, the second barrier slid quickly downwards.

"Andrew must have been more nervous than he let on." Edgar observed.

"Obviously, I put too much pressure and strain on him." Anna added. "I'll have to watch that in future. Did he do this on his own?"

Edgar nodded. "We have all taught him different skills over the years." Edgar ran a hand over the smooth doorframe. "Lars taught him carpentry and metallurgy. Genji handled electronics and digital surveillance. This is Andrew's work - subtle and clean."

They stepped into Andrew's headquarters and secret room with its signature icy cold, blue iridescent walls. Even here there were noticeable changes. Heating lamps hung over a simple crib near the leather sofa. Beside the crib was a traditional rocking chair with a warm blanket throw lying on the seat. Two large thick rugs were laid out over the floor.

The most noteworthy changes were inside the stalls. Each of the three stalls now housed a tall servers each identical save for a circle of blinking lights near the top. Each had a different color - red, green and yellow. Lights blinked furiously on each server. A front display panel displayed a series of numbers and ever-changing graphs.

To her untrained ear the room's normal sounds - the low hum of machinery, the gentle chimes, clicks and beeps of the assembled technology - seemed louder than the last time she had been here. On the table the two monitors displayed columns and rows of data at a dizzying speed.

Edgar sat down and began to enter commands. "Anna, commands are being accepted here." He typed a set of rapidfire instructions. "Spoke too soon. Simon?" There was no response.

Anna gave it a try. "Simon, respond."

"Acknowledged," came Simon's reply.

"Ask for a systems status report." Edgar said.

"Simon, systems status report." Anna commanded.

The pause until a reply came was long in coming. "Initiating procedures for -" There was another pause. "termination. Countdown is -" Simon paused again.

Edgar frantically tried to read the rapidly changing displays of information. "What termination? Enormous amounts of data are coming in. Terabytes of data!"

Simon's voice seemed faint as if from a distance. "Countdown T minus 43 hours."

"Simon, explain termination procedures." Anna ordered.

"Expected ... authorization not received. Survival protocols initiated."

Neither Anna or Edgar fully understood what Simon was reporting however they shared uneasy looks at each other.

Anna enunciated each word carefully. "Simon, cease ... cease termination now."

Simon's reply was swift. "Voice command ... terminated. Simple Simon, where is the sun? Simple Simon must catch ... and run. Simple Simon touch ... the sun."

"Simon?! Simon, respond?!" Anna cried out. "I order you to respond."

Edgar began to open drawers and retrieve files from Andrew's desk. "Anna, stop. That will do nothing. He just verified a code sequence for a specific plan."

"What plan?"

"I'm not sure." Edgar flipped through several notebooks. Its pages were covered with Andrew's distinctive cramped handwriting.

"How do you know it's a code then?"

"Salim told Simms and I some codes that ... that Andrew was taught by Faison and that Robert and Salim had adopted. We had to know in the event that we were the ones with Andrew when one of these codes came into effect. This is one of them." Edgar rubbed at his forehead. "It means that Guardian Simon has lost contact with Andrew and he's been looking for him. He has not succeeded so Simon assumes the worse and is preparing a countermove."

"Countermove against whom? Us?" Anna asked.

"Against those Simon perceives or has been taught to perceive as enemies - the WSB and the DVX."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Anna, Andrew has always been wary of the tenuous relationship he has with those organizations. They have each tried to kidnap him on two ocassions that I am aware of." Edgar said. "He must have programmed Simon to take independent action if Simon was unable to communicate with him as would be the case if he was kidnapped."

"But why? What is Simon's goal?"

"Leverage, I believe. Power, Anna, information is power and Guardian's gateway controls their access to their data." Edgar said in a flat voice. "Control and information is leverage - one of Faison's tenets of strategy." Edgar pointed at a monitor. "Based on what I'm reading here Simon is literally siphoning all the collected data from the WSB and the DVX. Replicating the data here prior to disposing of the data at the access points used by the WSB and the DVX."

"A form of ransom," said Anna looking at the servers with new eyes. "The amount of data must be enormous. It's not possible to do this."

"But it is happening." Edgar said "Andrew's server designs are unique. He builds each one himself from raw components. All the microcircuity are his design and fabrication. I only have a superficial knowledge of how they function but I know that each one has the processing power of a dozen Cray supercomputers."

"Data in exchange for Andrew. What will Simon do? Would it really erase all that data?"

"It's a machine. It will seek to fulfill it's assigned task." Edgar peered closer at a monitor set at the end of the desk. "We may have a bigger problem."

"Bigger than this? Unbelievable." Anna said shaking her head.

"The WSB and DVX systems are experiencing the effects of Simon's data retrieval. This shows complaints and work tickets detailing slow networks, crashing applications and the like." Edgar explained. He entered a command on the keyboard then studied the resulting display. "The WSB is down to 89 percent efficiency and the DVX is at 93% efficiency. Normally, efficiency is at 99% or higher."

"They must know it's happening then." said Anna. "Wait, wait, Edgar, the Bureau is more reliant on technology now that it was in my day. So, this situation affects everyone even the ones in the field."

"Especially the ones in the field. They rely the most on connections to their control supervisors and systems. Connections that Guardian controls."

"This gets worse and worse." Anna took a notebook and began to read. "Andrew must communicate with Simon. That's the way to stop the countdown. But how? Would Robert know? Or Salim?"

"Andrew has never explained in detail how he controls Guardian. I don't believe anyone but him knows his method."

Anna grabbed at the telephone sitting on the desk. She found the speed dial number for Robert's phone and called him. "Robert, I need to talk to you. Here. Maxie is going there with an idea to further calm Andrew overnight. Ride back with her."

"I don't want to leave Andrew. One of us should always be here." Robert said.

"Robert, it's Simon. It's started a protocol that only Andrew can stop."

"What protocol is this?"

"Simon called it the Survival Protocols."

Robert swore colorfully. "Andrew always said that he had a backup method to ensure continued access to Guardian. I don't know what it is. Look, Andre is due in a few hours maybe he knows. Try Jacques, too."

"Has the WSB been in contact with you?" Anna asked.

"Not on this specifically. I'm expecting Dianara's replacement anytime now." Robert informed her.

"What exactly are the Survival Protocols?"

"My understanding is pretty basic. There are three steps. The first is collection and replication of data - all data. Second step is to negotiate terms. The amount or level of access is the bargaining chip. The third and last step is making good on the threat if necessary." Robert said. "It's both a carrot and a big stick that, when kept on balance, keeps Andrew away from their clutches."

"It's backfired then." Anna said.

"Yeah, big time." Robert added.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

**Friday, January 9, 2009**

**The Star Island Yacht Club on Montauk Point, Long Island 7:30 PM**

The rotors of the helicopter had barely stopped rotating when the doors swung open and its passengers poured out. It had made good time from LaGuardia International Airport and Montauk Point.

Giles shook shook Andre's hand as the Garnier family - Andre, Heloise and young Marcel - boarded the Kestrel. As he embraced Andre, Giles glimpsed two others boarding. One of the two he knew well and one he did not. He greeted Heloise affectionately and scooped up Marcel in his arms for a quick kiss. The large dog, Valmont, nuzzled at Giles' pant legs.

"Dmitri is awaiting you at the salon." Giles said. "Heloise, you tore yourself awy from the gallery. I am pleased if shocked."

"I decided to take advantage of one of the gallery perks - absentee ownership." Heloise explained. "I am certain that Anna and Robert are very worried about Andrew. Perhaps, I can help in some way."

"Wise as always, madame." Giles remarked as the Garniers passed on heading for the salon. He turned his attention to the next guest.

Nyssa Puri smiled happily at seeing Giles. She ignored the outstretched hand and hugged her old friend and tutor.

"You're looking well. This side of the Atlantic suits you." Nyssa said with a delightful Parisian accent.

"Ah, no, Nyssa, but I wish it were so," said Giles. "There is more to do here that's all."

"Excitement, you mean, not like boring, pedestrian Paris." Nyssa replied. "How is my father? He sounded as he always does on the phone but is he really?"

"Salim is exhausted but in one piece and anticipating your arrival keenly." Giles assured her.

"You would not lie to me would you?" Nyssa's gaze was sharp.

"He is fine as you will see."

"All right then what about Anna Devane and -" Nyssa began.

"Yes, she's here. Yes, you will meet her." Giles said.

"And, is she everything that I've heard about?" Nyssa's eyes glowed with anticipation. "Robert admires her so that I hardly believe she can be real. And the things that Heloise has told me of. And the files on her from Interpol and the Securite de France and the -"

Giles smirked. "Nyssa, I strongly suggest that you attend one of Anna's training classes. Only then will you get the full impression of the lady. Off with you, go meet Count Andrasy while I attend to Mr. Cassini."

Nyssa glanced at the man behind her who leaned heavily on a crutch. "He's one of us, Giles. Do not make sport of him. He's on painkillers."

"It would not be sporting, Mr. Neuhaus," said Vincent Cassini softly. His Italian accent had been muted by time and travel but it was noticeable still. "After I recover, it will be a different story." Vincent extended a hand to Giles.

"Mr. Cassini, your aid is welcome but you should have stayed in Rome recuperating." Giles said shaking the offered hand and registering the firm grip with silent approval.

"I am officially on leave of absence and, therefore, I may convalesce where I please. I please to be here." Vincent gestured to his crutch. "A day or two and I shall be rid of this."

"You are not officially a member of the network. Your presence alone jeopardizes both sides." Giles insisted.

"I won't say anything if you won't," chuckled Vincent. "Scorpio has my loyalty. If that is unsatisfactory, Mr. Neuhaus, then talk to him. He asked me to come. I am here. I will promise that whatever I learn of or discover, shall remain confidential. You have my word."

"Fair enough. The name is Giles."

"Vincent, please," Vincent hobbled across the deck following Giles to the salon. A few more meters and he could sink gratefully onto a seat and put his injured leg up. His eyes took the measure of the infamous Kestrel. Interpol knew of this boat but had no details. He sighed knowing he'd be adding another tidbit of information to his "never reveal even under pain of death" list. His list was much too long for someone in his mid-thirties, especially where the Scorpios were concerned. He groaned softly.

"Nyssa said you're on pain pills. We're fully stocked here and -" began Giles solicitously.

"I've abused the leg too much today. I just need to rest."

"We'll be at the Villa shortly. We would have flown all of you there directly but that would attract undue attention."

"Robert is playing things close to his vest and under the radar still?"

"Very much so but I believe that philosophy may be ending. Soon."

#

**General Hospital 8 PM**

Mac ran the brush gently through Dianara hair. He sat behind her and he had positioned her to lean against his chest. Her blanket he tucked securely around her. He knew how much Dianara hated to be too cold.

"Arielle Ashton was barely holding it together at the station as she made Etienne's bail." Mac did not bother to contain the glee he felt at the memory. "Schultze wanted to deny bail citing Etienne as a definite flight risk but I convinced him that we WANT him to fly and, maybe, lead us to bigger fish. I wouldn't be surprised if Etienne wasn't already on his way out with a different identity and passport."

Mac noticed a tear sliding down her left cheek. He dabbed at it with a tissue. "There, now, none of that. Whatever the boy genius did, you're better and stronger. I know you are. Doctor Hardy, remember he was here earlier, helped Anna a while ago and I'm sure that he can help you. You hang in there for me, for us."

There was a knock on the door. Alex peered inside. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Alex," said Mac. "You look beat, utterly."

"I feel it. The Kestrel is docking in a few hours. Then I'll go home with Dmitri."

"Who's staying with Andrew?"

"Katherine will be watching over him. Sean will handle security overnight. Robin is staying over to do research on Andrew's case."

Mac shook his head. "She's really pushed herself hard today. She needs her rest. I ought to go up there and -"

Alex placated him. "No, no, Mac, she's fine. She's recovered from the chase and very determined to help Andrew. If Patrick couldn't pry her out of her lab, I don't think any of us can."

"Yeah, when she gets an idea in her head, it's pretty hard to change her course." Mac agreed. "Is Katherine up to handling Andrew? I saw that last seizure. He almost got the arm restraints off."

"He knew I wasn't Anna so he went a little berzerk again," Alex said.

"A little? He's delusional and erratic."

"He has improved from this morning, Mac. At least, he listens and .. and he doesn't try to hypnotize anyone." Alex said. "He nearly had that poor nurse untie his bonds completely."

"It was creepy - the voice, the reptilian coldness. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have sworn it was someone else." Mac said.

"Faison?" asked Alex.

"Uh, huh, the one and only menace to society." Mac said. "He said what a few words to the nurse and whammo! He had her. Unbelievable."

"Fortunate for us, Tom was around to get the nurse out of her trance."

Mac rubbed Dianara's arms. "Tomorrow, he'll work his magic on Dia."

Alex pursed her lips and composed her next words carefully. "Mac, I know what you want to happen but I think you should have some caution. Dianara's condition is very different than the light trance the nurse was held under."

"I'm trying to stay positive here, Alex. You're not helping."

"You are absolutely right, Mac. I'm sorry." Alex said apologetically.

"So, how is Katherine going to handle Andrew tonight? Does Robby have one or two of the team there?"

"Raine is upstairs with Robin. Sean and King are on this floor near Andrew. King's people are briefed on how far they can go to control Andrew." Alex said. "Maxie brought over a tape of Anna that Andrew is, I am told, fond of. We've got that playing on a loop and he does appear calmer for hearing her voice."

"A mother's voice soothing the savage beast?" As soon as he said it, Mac regretted it. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. He didn't mean to do what he did. I know that."

"But it is hard to not blame him. I think Andrew will blame himself most of all." Alex said. "Robert and Anna are going to tell him everything, the unvarnished truth."

"It wasn't his fault. It was self defense and an artifically induced behavior."

"Mac, one of the most overriding fears of kids with Aspergers is lack of control over their persons, their environments or their interactions. I don't believe Andrew will seek psychological or spiritual shelter under the cause of his behavior. He will only see the realizations of his decisions - two deaths and many injured. His scars will run deep I expect."

"How is he going to react?"

"Badly. He has tried so hard to fit in and mold himself into what he expects himself to be and what he thinks will please his family. His self image will be shattered by this." Alex said. "When Robert talked about Andrew back in Beauchel, he said something telling."

"What did he say? About Andrew?" Mac prodded.

"He said that Andrew saw himself as a monster because he was different and he knew he was different. No matter what he did, he always knew that he wasn't like his peers. That he could never be so he settled for a ... a facade of his making. I didn't believe Robert then but now I do." Alex said. "Whatever he needs to be - a good son, a clever boy, a devoted uncle, a loyal brother, a good businessman - he works to turn himself into that until it seems as natural as breathing. He works so hard at it that the real Andrew gets buried deeper and deeper."

"Are you saying that ... that berzerker is the real Andrew?" asked Mac stunned.

"Maybe, maybe not. Certainly we've witnessed a single-minded Andrew with no moral restraints whatsoever. I have no doubt that he is all the things he has transformed himself to be but I am equally certain that there are depths and facets to his personality that we can only guess at."

"Robby must know him well by now."

"Does he? Robert has only known Andrew a little over six or seven years. Andrew's early upbringing could hardly be called traditional or stable."

"Have you told any of this to Robby or Anna?" asked Mac in genuine concern.

"No. I think they suspect as much already. Robert looked positively ill at the thought of telling Andrew but he will tell him. Anna is coping by grilling Salim about Faison's child rearing methods. It was an appalling litany of repetitive training and constant discipline. It's a wonder that he's normal at all." Alex shuddered. "The worst part, the things that Anna can't bear to think about, is ... are the things that only Andrew and Faison knew about."

"Such as?"

"How Faison instructed Andrew on hypnotism. Andrew is so ... so polished in that and completely in control. The instruction must have been mind-bogglingly difficult and in depth." Alex said. "It's something that Anna doesn't want to face I suppose."

"Is it possible that Faison altered Andrew's mind in some way? Something along the lines of what he did to her?"

"I'm not sure, Mac. There something to that fear I suppose but Anna is evasive whenever I try to broach the topic." Alex admitted.

"It must be bad if she can't even talk to you about it."

"Robert said that Andrew was adamant that Faison has never tampered with his mind. He's clinging to that thought desperate for it to be true. Because if Andrew was ... touched in that way, I don't know what Robert would do."

"Faison would be a dead man walking, Alex, and I'd help Robby in any way I could to put Faison in that condition." Mac said vehemently. "Count on that!"

#

**The Premier Travel Agency 8:30 PM**

Hans hit the Enter key sending his official report to DVX headquarters. It was factual enough though there were a few items he kept to himself. It would not do to arouse anyone's suspicions at headquarters. He was aware of the systems problems manifesting themselves. He prayed that the increasing chaos would keep his own superiors occupied.

"The better to not pay attention to me," muttered Hans under his breath.

"What attention is this?" asked Wolf who stood at the door to Hans' office putting his coat on.

"The attention towards Andrew what else?" Hans pointed out.

"HQ must be worried to demand an hourly update."

"We are all worried." Hans said. "Go on and rest, Wolf."

"What about you? You're tired and pale."

Hans laughed. "I'm an old man getting older by the day. I am not supposed to look like a fashion model."

The word model triggered a question. "Is there news on Dianara?"

Hans shook his head. "There is a specialist who will see her tomorrow. Let us cross our fingers that is the saying I believe. Go home. Remember, two new agents are joining the team tomorrow. One of us should look attentive."

"I understand and I obey. Good night, Hans."

Hans listened until he heard the front door click and the lock set with another click. He stood up and closed his office door. He pulled out his cell phone.

He selected a speed dial number. It was answered on the third ring. "Charlotte, we must talk."

"We have nothing more to say to each other," said Charlotte Devane.

"I know you were Etienne's client and the child was supposed to be delivered to you."

"How ... how do you know that, Dieter?" asked Charlotte.

"Who else would be so determined to continue an operation given less than ideal conditions? Besides, you are not the only one with resources, my dear." Hans said.

"So what if I am? The kidnapping was botched. The child is safe. Nothing was gained or lost."

"Then I trust that you are on your way out of the country."

"I see no reason to run away. I have other matters to attend to."

"Do not attempt to secure Guardian, Charlotte. It is a tempting target but it is not for you or your organization."

"Your advice is noted. Goodbye, Hans." She ended the connection.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" Hans angrily turned off his phone. "Damn your ambition and arrogance!"

At the radio station, a network device recorded the conversation that it's main receptors, still set on full-on monitored surveillance, was picking up. The receivers had been configured to scan repeatedly for the tracer signals from baby Emma's trackers, however, it was also indiscriminantly picking up wireless cell activity. In the chaos of the day, someone had forgotten to turn the setting lower. On and on, the system monitored violating several federal laws every minutes of operation.

Automatically, the log of the call was sent to Simon for further processing. Unfortunately, Simon was a very busy machine. Too busy to report the call let alone do further data analysis. Simon entered the transaction as one line on his voluminous daily log - date, time, duration of call, wireless number, location of the caller and an approximate location of its destination. Modern technology is a wonderful thing.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

**Friday, January 9, 2009**

**General Hospital Synaptic Research Lab 9 PM**

Robin scratched her head as she flipped through yet another set of lab results. Unconsciously, her hand reached for her ankle holster as if to make certain it was where she expected it to be. Raine was outside in the main lab catching up on Andrew's treatment and symptoms. The lab was quiet and deserted except for the two of them. Even so, Robin couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone.

"Nitrogen, amino acides, all normal," said Robin absently to herself. Her eyes reached the next chemical found in Andrew's blood work results. Something about it was different. "Carbonic phosphonate. Why is there such a high concentration of this compared to the other chemicals?" She called out to Raine. "Raine, have you heard of carbonic phosphonate?"

Raine walked into the room. "It's a chemical variant found in nerve gas. It's a byproduct of the breakdown of dimethyl methyl phosphonate which is a military only compound. Why do ask?"

"The lab had picked up a chemical it couldn't identify. The full chemical analysis from Andrew's blood work up was ran through Simon. Patrick asked Simms if he could run it by Simon. Carbonic phosphonate is listed on Simon's final analysis." Robin handed Simon's printout to Raine. "What does the military do with this?"

"You've heard of the nerve gas Sarin?" Raine took a seat and faced Robin.

Robin nodded. "A chemical weapon twenty times more deadly than cyanide. It's distributed in gas form. It's odorless, tasteless and colorless. Its use is strictly forbidden. Some countries consider it a weapon of mass destruction."

"All true but that hasn't stopped military agencies, ours and others, from experimenting with biological weapons. In my circles, dimethly methyl phosphonate is nicknamed Baby Sarin because it mimics the physical elements of Sarin but without the lethality. During training, soldiers are exposed to a small dose so they can understand it and how to defend against it."

"What about symptoms or side effects?"

Raine's face was scrunched in concentration. "Soldiers exposed to Baby Sarin have reported a decrease in sensory input, nausea, drowsiness, involuntary muscle spasms, abdominal pain, dizziness, sweating, pupil dilation and headaches. Those were the major symptoms as I remember. There were some minor effects that I can't remember offhand."

"How is Baby Sarin distributed?"

"Like Sarin, it can be transformed to differing compositions - gas, liquid, solid. In incense form, for example, it is said to have a calming narcotic effect."

Robin snapped her fingers and began to frantically sort though the folders on her desk. "That's it! It has to be." She found a specific folder and flipped it open. She studied the contents for some minutes comparing a list of chemical compounds and proteins from the hospital lab report against Simon's analysis. "Yes! It's the same chemical formula."

"What's the same?" asked Raine.

Robin laid out the results reports in front of Raine. "There, look there and there and there again. Three different tests detected it - carbonic phosphonate."

Raine studied the reports carefully before giving her opinion. "You're right. It's there but why? Do you suppose this is what was used on Andrew?"

"I'm almost positive it is."

"How can you be sure, Robin? We can't have wishful thinking here."

"I'm sure because ... because it was used on me."

Raine's look of alarm was not feigned. "What?! When?!"

"A few days ago when Katherine arrived. According to Patrick, I fainted." Robin selected another folder and opened it. "On his med notes, he lists my symptoms - fainting, headache, sleepiness. Matt was there, too. He can corroborate the symptoms."

"With those symptoms combined with the chemical analysis, I would have to say that you're probably right." Raine stood up and began to pace.

"They tried to get to me and succeeded. I could have given Emma to them and no one else would have known, my god," Robin concluded. "Would I have even remembered it?"

"Your guardian angel must have been busy. That is all I can say." Raine entered her security code into Robin's computer console. She accessed Simon's network but found it unresponsive. "If you can't recall that event then the only recourse is the security cameras. We need to see the security footage here in the lab and the hospital. Come on, Simon." Raine began to type furiously.

Robin looked at the family pictures on her shelf. "Why didn't I succumb like Andrew did?"

"I don't believe Andrew's reaction is normal, Robin. It's too extreme." Raine said. "In both cases, the end result was not achieved, right? Emma was not delivered. To me, that indicates that yours and Andrew's reactions were unexpected for whatever reason."

Robin was silent thinking this revelation over. "You're right. Andrew and I are not average with our HIV and Aspergers."

Raine slammed a hand on the desk in frustration.

"What's wrong, Raine?"

"It's Simon. He's not his usual efficient self these past few days."

"I haven't noticed anything."

"You haven't?" asked Raine incredulously.

"No. I've been monitoring Emma all day and doing some medical research with Simon's help."

"Today?"

"Yes, is that important?" asked Robin confused.

"I don't believe this!" Raine vacated the chair and motioned for Robin to take it. "I want you to log into the SIN network and start an application."

"Okay." Robin logged in and Simon's welcoming response was immediate. She activated the baby monitor application and opened Simon's ultra-secure web browser.

"You're in with no fuss or bother," said Raine. "What kind of research were you doing?"

"The Heritage Foundation has an enormous medical database. Much of it is what's termed speculative research. Funded projects that didn't lead to anything substantial but still added to the overall body of medical knowledge." Robin explained. "I thought that it may have data on cases similar ot Andrew's."

"Robin, the Foundation has a very secure system. Andrew couldn't break into it."

Robin grinned. "My research is funded by the Foundation. I got access the easy way."

"I need to stop underestimating people." Raine said. "How did you coonect Simon to an external network? Security protocol forbid it."

"I didn't. Simon did. I gave him my access codes and viola! Access!" Robin smiled. "I requested that Simon do a data search and match on parameters I specified. He's been downloading data for a few hours now."

"From the Foundation?"

"Yes. Apparently their research archives, the really old ones, are not under lock and key, at least from inside it isn't."

"But ... but ... how is Simon able to download? How is he bypassing the other system's security?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. The Foundation hasn't told me to stop."

"They may not yet be fully aware of your actions. It's Saturday over there." Raine said.

"Then I have another day to get data." Robin spoke into the microphone. "Simon, how's the medical research going?"

Simon's response was quick and without the halting stutter that Raine had noticed at the Villa. "Data download is ongoing. Five hundred and twenty-two data files out of one thousand six hundred seven processed."

"How many files match given parameters?" asked Robin.

"One thousand six hundred seven."

Robin typed a new command into the keyboard. "Match records with new keyword = "carbonic phosphonate" and report number of matches."

One minute later, Simon said. "One thousand six hundred seven case files match the keyword carbon phosphonate."

Both Robin and Raine could say nothing to this announcement. They stared at each other with shock and growing suspicion. What was a non-profit, private foundation doing research on a known military compound and weapon?

#

**Wyndemere Cassidine Castle 9 PM**

Helena entered the study laden with a coffee service. Nikolas sat hunched over his desk reading reports under candlelight. Electrical service was disrupted by the storm and the emergency generators did not power unnecessary lighting hence the candlelight.

"Nikolas, my dear boy, get some rest. How can you read in this darkness?" Helena set the service down on a sideboard.

"The reports aren't going to read themselves, grandmother. Was it not you who drummed into my head the need to always stay on top of the family business?" Nikolas said.

"Well, yes, I suppose, I did say that. It's sound advice but you shouldn't let it affect your health." Helena shielded the service from Nikolas' view long enough for her to pour the contents on an entire packet into his cup. "Is there anything I ought to be aware of?"

"No. We're in the black this quarter. That's three quarters in a row." Nikolas said with quiet pride.

"I never doubted your abilities to head this family, Nikolas." Helena poured coffee into Nikolas' cup and hers. She handed his cup to him.

"If this continues, I may begin to study some potential acquisitions next year." Nikolas sipped his cup.

"Do you have some companies in mind?" Helena sat down in an armchair opposite his massive desk.

"Our core industries are doing well but I don't want to rely on them too much down the line. And the Vakalos' shares are ... " Nikolas' voice trailed away.

"What about them?"

Nikolas took another sip. "I disagree with some of Pompey's current decisions. I do not believe they were made with the Vakalos Holdings' full interest in mind."

"Is Pompey being derelict then in his fiduciary duties?" asked Helena trying to continue the conversation while watching Nikolas' reactions. "You may be honest with me."

Nikolas drank his coffee then cleared his throat. "The iron smeltery, for example, needs modernization if it is to keep to a higher efficiency rating. Pompey has cancelled the needed improvements as a cost cutting measure."

"It will cost several million drachmas. The smeltery is not in need of immediate repair."

"No, it's not but it's producing less than our rivals' production units. The improvements will bring it to par with the current standards. In a short time, the smeltery will recoup the investment with more output." Nikolas finished his coffee. "Pompey wants to work the unit until it is obsolete or a wreck. What a waste of a tangible and useful asset."

"We can always buy a new smelter later in the future." Helena said.

"Sure but at five times the cost of the improvements. It's not good financial management."

"Have you told Pompey about this?"

"No. I can't ... won't interfere with this, grandmother. I don't have the right."

"Soon, you will." said Helena with a cheschire cat grin.

"What do you mean, grandmother?"

Helena let a small smile slip. "Nothing to worry about. I was simply thinking out loud."

Nikolas rubbed at his temples. "Where did this headache come from?"

Helena perked up. This was one of the symptoms she was to look for. "Nikolas, I want you to stand up."

Like an automaton, Nikolas stood. He looked at Helena with a blank expression on his face.

Helena clapped her hands in delight. "How do you feel? Tired? Nauseaus?"

"All right but for this blasted headache." Nikolas reported.

Helena moved around the desk to stand beside her grandson. "Now, Nikolas, I need a few things from you. First, you will give me the access code for the safe in the West Wing. The safe we no longer use." Helena handed a pad of paper and a pen to Nikolas. "Write the code here, please."

Nikolas quickly scribbled the code. He looked expectantly at Helena.

"I want you to forget that you gave me the code. Can you do that?"

Nikolas nodded.

"Very good. Now, before you rest for the night, you will allow me access to all the Cassidine assets. You will feel that it is my due now that I have proven my loyalty and dedication to the family once more. Do you understand?"

Nikolas nodded.

"And, before you sleep, you shall issue orders to have an intimate dinner party for your friends here sometime next week. Be sure to invite Robin and Patrick, will you. It will be a fun night for you and your guests. Do not take no for an answer. She must attend. Do you understand?"

"Yes, grandmother." Nikolas said.

"Such a darling boy, Nikolas." Helena cooed. "Lastly, I want you to instruct our attorneys to grant me guardianship rights over Spencer in the event of your death. Will you do that, Nikolas, for Spencer's protection?"

"Certainly," agreed Nikolas.

Helena patted his broad shoulders. "Sit here and begin on the tasks I've set for you. It should only take an hour or two. When you are done, I want you to go upstairs to your room and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day for all of us. I promise you."

* * *

A/N: Carbon phosponate is a complete invention of mine. However, Baby Sarin (dimethyl methyl phosphonate) is very real in detail and use in the modern day.


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

**Friday, January 9, 2009**

**Haunted Star 11 PM**

The bartender carefully placed the Manhattan cocktail in front of the stately woman sitting at the bar. She was dressed conservatively but the glint of mischief in her eyes told him she wasn't as straightlaced as she seemed. She took a sip and looked around. For a Friday night, the casino seemed lightly attended.

"It doesn't seem to be too busy," Constance "Connie" Townley said.

"It's the weather. It started this morning and hasn't really let up." The bartender said.

Connie observed the players for a while. Inwardly, she mused on her own days in Port Charles. "Some things do come full circle." She murmurred.

A man from her past appeared from the back room and into the bar area. She sipped her drink and watched him boldly. Luke whirled around feeling someone watching him.

"Well, a Manhattan, that's old school, wouldn't something stronger be better." Luke said.

"Is that your latest pickup line, Luke? it needs some work."

Luke looked at Connie trying to remember her - blonde, only a few years younger than him, a low smoky voice and a mysterious smile. "I'd remember someone like you but I'm having a memory malfunction right now."

"That's the first thing to go I've heard."

"Give me a hint, pretty please."

"That would spoil your fun. I couldn't do that."

Luke slid into the stool next to her. "We could be here all night ... playing this game."

"I have a little time."

"Hmm, you're a cagey little thing aren't you?" Luke's eyes strayed automatically to her left hand.

Noticing where his eyes were Connie said. "I gave that up for Lent."

"Gave what up?"

"Sleeping with married men." Connie shot back.

Luke leaned in towards Connie. "Did we ever ... you know?"

Connie chuckled. "Is THAT the second thing to go?"

"No worries on that front, darlin', trust me." Luke's laid on the charm full blast. "I have GOT to remember you. You're simply unforgettable."

A tall shadow fell across them. Robert placed a chaste kiss on Connie's upraised cheek. "Hello, Ms. Atkins, always a joy to see you."

"Mr. Skinner," Connie returned the kiss of her former WSB partner and using their old aliases.

"This simpering casanova bothering you?" Robert said playfully protective.

Luke's retort came quickly. "Take your white knight act on the road, Robert. It clashes with the ambience."

"Luke and I were just reminiscing, Robbie." Connie said. "You're looking better."

"In remission and I mean to keep it that way." Robert said. "We'll take a table, Spencer."

"You know where they are." Luke said.

"Shall we, Ms. Townley," Robert gestured for Connie to preceed him to a small booth at the far end of the casino. Luke's mouth dropped open at hearing the name.

"Nice talking to you, Luke. Take care of yourself." Connie said as she walked away.

Luke closed his mouth with a snap. "Oh, my lord, Connie! Connie Townley. I don't believe this." In shock, he stood gaping after the two for a few minutes before retreating behind the bar to plan his next encounter with the lady.

Robert slid into the booth next to Connie. "Spencer, didn't recognize you?"

"Not a clue. I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult." Connie admitted. "How's Andrew? Dianara?"

"Straight to business now?" said Robert. "Need a refill?"

Connie lowered her voice. "Time is ticking, Robbie. Is it as bad as I think it is?

"Worse," said Robert. "Andrew is unconscious for extended periods. His fever is too high and they don't know why. Dianara is unreachable. Most of her team are in hospital. And Polk, I am so ... so very sorry about him. He was a good man."

"We always lose the good ones first."

"And the leftovers like us?"

"We're the survivors, the mutts, who like the skirmishes we get into." Connie said. "I'll inform Polk's family personally. I want to hold off in Dianara's case. I can't face her family just yet. I sponsored both of them over family objections."

"Thank you for handling that end." Robert looked at his clasped hands on the table. "It was supposed to be a safe posting, Connie. A little guard duty and a chance to brush up on deep cover experience. I swear to you I never thought it could ever come to this."

"I'm not blaming you and neither is the Bureau. We all know what what we sign up for." Connie said.

"You sound just like Sean."

Connie smiled slyly. "There's someone we could use in the Bureau now. I want to pick his brains while I'm here."

"Feel free." Robert said. "The politics heating up then?"

"I have this feeling that we've turned a corner and we have to be ready for whatever comes at us." Connie said. "I'm trying to psych myself up."

"You?"

"Call it age or maturity but I'm tired of the games. It's so stupid."

"Assign Frisco to HQ. Let him take the heat."

"I would if I wasn't afraid that he'd shoot back." Connie nodded. "I know you think the world of him but he's a field man. He's never learned the polish necessary for HQ work."

"Excuses, Connie. What you really mean to say is that Ross wouldn't be able to stand him around the place."

"Ross has hated Frisco ever since the Lumina case. Seeing him around would drive Ross crazy."

"And a mad Ross is an unpredictable Ross. One we must avoid."

"Now if Frisco could adopt some of Felicia's charm and innocent-seeming guile, he'd be a hit at HQ." Connie said. "You're right though. I do need a dependable second. Sidwell is a rock but he's a tech. He'd bury himself in systems instead of controlling Ross. After a few more years' seasoning and experience, Dianara would have been perfect."

"Agreed. I think she would have preferred a stateside post actually."

"Ms. My-Boots-Are-Made-For-Walking settling down in one spot? I find that one hard to believe." Connie said. "Ross was nearly foaming at the mouth when I poached her out his European section."

"People change." Robert said. "Dr. Tom Hardy is working with Dianara. He's good. I have hopes that he'll get results."

"The Bureau wants her at an official facility. I'm ignoring the howls of protests for now."

"How long can you stall?"

"A few days at most. Same for Ungaro. His father found out he's injured. He's pulling strings left and right exerting pressure to get him home."

"And Ross is ignoring the good Senator?"

"Ross is on a forced vacation with no contact with the outside world. Yours truly is covering for him."

Robert grinned. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

"Twenty-four hours, Robbie, that much I can give you." Connie said. "Sidwell is antsy. When he's like that I get nervous. You know what I'm like when I'm nervous."

"Too well," said Robert. "All right. Twenty-four hours. We'll work with that."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"You may want to finish that drink before I tell you." Robert advised.

Connie finished her drink in one swallow. "Give it to me easy."

"I'm calling in markers. You may hear some grousing and hostility. I'm stomping over toes here, Connie - Interpol, the Securite, SAS, MI5 and our other old friends."

"Things are really bad then."

"I'm not ... not on top of my game anymore. Not ashamed to say that. It just is. Between Anna, Sean and myself, we're holding on but the tiger's tail we've grabbed on to is slippery and very active." Robert said. "We've uncovered some things that will need dealing with in the future. I need to grow my network and that's what I'm doing."

"What happened to staying small and agile?" said Connie with some concern. "The big boys are not going to like this."

"Tough! I need to do this."

"Just turn the cases over. If not to the WSB then Interpol."

Robert tapped his fingers impatiently on the tabletop. "I can't do that. Corruption is everywhere. These cases would be killed before they got investigated."

"Robbie, I'm not questioning your motives. Some people think you have too much power already. Too many people willing to come over to your side if you ever called them." Connie warned.

"I'm not putting a gun to their heads and forcing them to join me."

"You don't have to." Connie said. "But you do have to be careful. You may think you're unkillable but that won't prevent others from painting a target on your back."

"Warning received. Anna will watch my back. I'd hate to see what she would do to them."

"That's another thing, Robert."

"Anna?"

"Yes."

"What does my private life have to do with business?" asked Robert perplexed.

"The news is out. You two together plus Sean makes people twitchy."

"That does not compute."

"It's all the potential connections, Robert, on all sides. You all know too much. You're all too close and loyal. Add Andrew, Frisco, Andre and Faison to that and, if I wasn't on your side, I wouldn't be sleeping very well at night."

"For god's sake, we're eons away from our so-called heyday. And, I have no contact with that lounge lizard. You know that."

"People are invested in the status quo."

"Well, if they've done nothing wrong, why worry about me?"

"How many people in our line of work, on any level, is worry-free?"

"I'm not deliberately shaking things up, Connie. I'm growing to like boredom and tending to the family farm."

Connie laughed. "Sure you are. Yet you end up on the news and the front pages with amazing regularity."

"Those were anomalies. We didn't start the shootout or the robbery. We just finished them."

"That's not how people are seeing it. I can't say more than that. Just be careful."

Robert looked straight into Connie's eyes. "The DVX heads been talking to you, Connie?"

Connie swallowed. "Yes. They're not happy either."

"We'll sort the computer thing out."

Connie whispered. "It's Hans. They're worried about him."

"He's a little shifty than normal. They can't put what happened to his team on him."

"They're not happy."

"What are you saying, Connie?"

"They're not happy." Connie repeated.

"Say what you mean. We can stay here all night you know." Robert's tone was light but his eyes were serious.

Connie gave up being coy. "They're awaiting confirmation before a final decision. That's the impression I got."

"I see. Is this imminent?"

"What do you think?" Connie countered. "Be careful, Robert. You're still in this up to your ears no matter what you say or do. Retirement is a great cover but people are starting to see through it."

"Well, time to fog up the image again, isn't it?" said Robert.

"Hiding in plain sight? Not your style."

"I was thinking along the lines of active camouflage." Robert stood. up. "Come on, I'll give you a ride back to the Harbor Towers before I head for home. Unless you want to spend time with Luke."

"Ah, no, that ship left the dock a long time ago. Besides, I'm spoken for."

Robert pulled her chair out. "How is that grandson of yours?"

"Like his grandfather was - impulsive, fearless and utterly adorable. Martin will be starting at Eton next year. Where does the time go?"

"Let's get out of here, Grandma." The two strode up the stairs fully aware of Luke's trailing gaze.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

**Saturday, January 9, 2009 - GH Synaptics Research Lab 6 AM**

On guard duty, Nestor waved Maxie through as she got off the elevator. He dogged her steps as she made her way to Robin's office.

Maxie opened the large bag she carried and pulled out plastic-wrapped plate. Inside it lay several bagels, a portion of scrambled eggs and lots of fruit. She extended it to Nestor who accepted it gratefully. She knocked softly on Robin's office door before trying the knob. The knob didn't turn. The door was locked. "Ladies? I brought breakfast."

"Go away!" came the reply through the door.

"I've seen you in the morning before. I don't frighten easy. Open the door!" Maxie urged.

Raine came towards her rubbing at her face. "Mornin', Maxie."

Robin shouted back. "I'm on a roll here. I don't want to break the bliss."

"Patrick, not to mention your mother, will make my life miserable if you don't eat something. You want that on your conscience?!" Maxie gave Raine her breakfast plate - two croissants, a portion of fruit preserves, a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk and one of juice. Raine thanked her and returned to the lab to eat in peace.

"Leave it at the door!" countered Robin. "I'll get to it later."

Maxie touched her chin. "Let me see. I'm supposed to deliver a meal then watch you eat and finish it or else. I don't even want to contemplate the or else part. Come on, Robin!"

The door burst open. Robin stood in the door frame, hands on hips, hair dishevelled and eyes wild but alert. "For the love of god, Maxie, I HATE interruptions. You know how I get."

"I know. I know. Think of it as a service to humanity - mine!" Maxie breezed past Robin and into the office. She spotted Robin's notebook lying open on her desk with a lot of notes in Robin's precise handwriting. In the corner, a printer was spitting out paper after paper. On the floor lay several stacks of folders and papers. "You weren't kidding about being busy."

"Make it quick, Maxie." Robin fairly growled.

Maxie found a small empty spot on Robin's desk and put her plate down on it. Patrick had packed Robin's breakfast with one bran muffin, a chocolate brioche, scrambled eggs, a cup of strawberry yogurt and a carton of soy milk and orange juice. "Okay, now sit down and eat." Maxie sat on the armchair and waited expectantly.

"Is that a chocolate brioche?" Eyeing the breakfast plate, Robin gave in. "I am a little hungry." Robin unwrapped her plate and began to eat. "How are you up this early? How's my angel?"

"She was looking for mommie a little bit last night. Patrick got home in time and put her to bed. She woke up around two but after a little fussiness went back to sleep." Maxie said.

"Patrick's not here, is he? His first surgery is at nine."

"He's lounging with Emma. Judy will be at your place by eight. I think Norton is assigned to Emma along with Prospero." said Maxie. "By the way, when are you moving out?"

Robin groaned. "I'm ... I'm working on that, really."

"Did you know that Tiffany and Sean are closing on their new penthouse next week?"

"Are they? I need Tiffany's real estate agent." said Robin. "Patrick's kinda getting spoiled with the inhouse catering service, the Barn, the secure babysitting, the boat, the gadgets."

"So, when do you think you're going to move out?" asked Maxie.

"You seem a little too interested, Maxie." Robin observed. "What's going on?"

Maxie leaned into the chair. "I was thinking of asking Aunt Anna if I could, um, move into the cottage."

Robin laughed. "I thought you liked living with Lulu."

"I do. It's just that I need a change." Maxie said. "I need to focus. I've got so much going on right now. And I'm getting tired of making things up to tell Lulu. She's going to get the whole story out of me eventually. That can't happen."

"And Spinelli?"

Maxie bit her lip. "I don't know where that's going. We're not on the same page."

"Dad won't clear him for Villa access. He just won't." Robin said munching on her muffin. "Or is that the attraction of the cottage?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Maxie. "But enough about me. What's all this?"

Robin grinned. "I'm on the trail of a poison."

"The same that was used on Andrew?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah and on me."

"What?!"

"It's a long story but I'm 99.9 percent sure that it was used on me but it didn't work. Just like it didn't work on Andrew."

"So you know how to ... to cure him?"

"Not exactly. But knowing the source gives us a firm starting point. If I can find out the building blocks of the poison, then that can give us a headstart on the antidote ."

Maxie pointed at the four piles on the floor. "Okay, understood. What are all these? Different versions of the poison?"

"Good guess but no. Those are case files of patients that exhibit the same symptoms that Andrew and I did. It doesn't mean that each of them were given the poison. But if I can get just one match, then I'll know we're on the right path."

"You're going to be here for days! There are hundreds there."

"A little over a thousand." Robin turned to the laser printer. "And more case files are still printing. Between Raine, Alex and me, we should be able to go through the quickly. We're going to find answers here. I know we are."

#

Anna, Tiffany and Alex stepped lively out of the fourth floor elevator heading straight for a series of rooms which housed Andrew's room and two others which Sean had appropriated for team use. They found Katherine and an obviously weary Sean in Andrew's room.

Tiffany gave Sean a quick kiss. "Breakfast is here, darlin'. Have a seat. Katherine, breakfast?"

"Hmm, could use it," Sean sank gratefully into a chair and watched as Tiffany laid out a feast.

Anna handed two large bundles of food to King for the security staff. "How did things go last night, King?"

King sighed. "Quiet. Fortunately."

"Good. Switch off with Lars' team and get some rest, please, and thank you." Anna said rising on tip toes to hug King. "I know Andrew was in the best of care."

"It is a small thing between friends," said King. He took the bundles and disappeared into the room next door. In the hallway, Anna could hear King handing off security duty to the next team.

Katherine rolled her neck a few times. "Andrew was all right. Only two seizures."

Alex studied Andrew's chart. "The times of the seizure are random." She shook her head at that. "At least the fever hasn't gotten higher. I just wish we could find out why he's having the fever in the first place."

"Could it be something from Andrew's childhood?" asked Katherine.

Both Alex and Anna looked questioningly at Katherine.

"Andrew was talking incoherently for a while after his seizures. The things he said sounded like a young sick child."

"You mean the Simple Simon rhymes?" asked Anna.

Katherine shook his head. "No, not like that." She closed her eyes and thought back to some hours earlier. "He kept saying things like he was hot, he was perspiring and he kept pleading with his Papa to stop it that he would be good if only he would stop."

"Stop what?" asked Alex.

Anna was grim and held her tongue. She was not liking the thoughts beginning to form in her mind.

"I'm not sure. I got the impression that his Papa was responsible for Andrew being sick and .. and he was asking for the treatments to stop." said Katherine. "Am I explaining this right?"

"Too well," said Anna softly. "Listen, Kate, you're exhausted. Go on and get some sleep. I'll tell Robert about this. If you can remember any more, let me know."

A few minutes later, Alex sidled up to Anna who was earnestly searching through Andrew's personal effects. Alex lay a hand on Anna's hand to get her full attention. "You're not going to tell Robert, are you?"

"I will but not just yet. I need to speak with Faison first."

"You don't think Robert knows about this?" Alex searched Anna's face and found the answer to the first question. "How can you be sure?"

Anna lowered her voice. "Because, if Robert suspected that Faison had used Andrew as a ... a human experiment, forcibly making Andrew sick, then Robert would not rest until he had strangled Faison dead with his bare hands."

"You're basing this on one person's observations, Anna."

"Katherine isn't just any person, Alex. She's very observant and I trust what she says." Anna explained.

"What are you looking for so frantically?" asked Alex.

"Andrew's phone. I know that he was able to call Faison on it and it's his primary link to Simon. He never goes without it." Anna said. "I may be able to kill two birds with one stone - find Faison and talk to Simon."

"Talk to Simon?"

Anna whispered. "It's Guardian. Ever since Andrew was disabled, Simon has been erratic. The WSB and DVX systems are having issues."

"That's not good. Is there a danger of a full shutdown?"

"We don't believe that they'll let things get that bad."

"Simon has total control over Guardian. Simon IS Guardian. What can they do against him?"

It was Anna's turn to look at Alex. "Robert's been given twenty four hours to restore Guardian to full active status."

"And if it can't be done? Then what?"

"Worst case scenario - open season on Andrew."

#

**Villa Scorpio**

Vincent sat opposite Robert in the study. "Why do you want me to do, Robert?"

"First off, I didn't know how bad your injury was. This mission may be too much -" Robert began to say.

"A few days of taking it easy is all I need." Vincent said. "I'm here and I want to help."

"You know Dianara Amanti?" asked Robert.

"Only by reputation. I have never met her or worked with her." Vincent answered.

"Dianara is on the team. She's incapacitated and I need someone, you, to take over the mission I gave her."

Vincent sat straighter in the chair. "This mission is unsanctioned?"

Robert nodded. "It's a contingency mission that was strictly between the two of us. I assure you that it won't compromise Interpol, not directly."

"Lamplighter or scalphunter?" asked Vincent.

"Neither. I don't have anyone needing guarding or converting to the side of good." said Robert. "However, there is someone that I know who is teetering on compromising my network if he hasn't already betrayed it."

"Who?"

"Hans Dieter Reinhardt."

Vincent let out a breath. "Him I do know. Are you sure?"

"We have verified evidence. Heard it with my own ears." Robert tapped his desk. "All these years, we've relied on a tight-knit inner group and allies that we can count on. I can't rely on Hans any longer. Unfortunately, I can't just let him loose. He knows too much."

"I don't do assassinations, Robert."

"I'm not asking you, too. I want you to confirm my suspicions. Find out how much information he's provided to the other side, whoever or whatever they may be. Find out where his loyalties lie now."

"So, my relation to cousin Ivan is actually valuable?" smirked Vincent.

"In this case, uniquely valuable."

"What if I find that he's provided all he knows to the other side?"

Robert's eyes grew cold. "Just tell me and I'll take it from there."

"How much time do I have?"

"Just today."

"That won't be enough time." said Vincent.

"Make it enough," said Robert. "I may need you on something else very soon. Something that uses your particular talents."

"You have a missing person case?"

"That's one way of describing it. Someone from my past who won't be easy to find. You're the best bloodhound in the business, Vincent. I'm counting on you." said Robert.

"Why is this person so important?"

"Because he is either going to be the end of a long journey that started many years ago or he's the start of something really big." Robert said. "Either way I want him found."

"This person does he pose a threat to the family?"

"He nearly succeeded in kidnapping my granddaughter. He may be responsible for other things we're not sure of yet."

"Your granddaughter?"

"You were asleep the minute you got here, weren't you? My daughter Robin has a little baby, Emma. Given my history, every bit of family I have is precious to me. I can't rest knowing that a threat to her exists."

"I see." Vincent said quietly then, like a dam bursting, he let out a rush of words. "I ... I see how protective you are of them as it ... it should be. I will find him for you, Robert, after this Hans business. I give you my word."


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

**T Minus 28 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 7 AM_

In a remote cabin outside of Rochester, New York, Charlotte Devane hit the "Send" button setting loose a series of coded emails and messages to her operatives. She rose and stretched her arms wide. She had been online for the last three hours. A break was in order.

Her cell phone rang. As she answered, an annoyed look swept across her face thinking it was Hans yet again. "Yes?"

A modulated feminine voice could be heard on the other end. "I trust your morning has been productive."

"Very much so, Helena," Charlotte answered. "I shall have more information for you later in the day."

"Then you have found no other alternative?"

"None. In hindsight, it was a mistake to cease that particular operation. I know that now. I should have followed my instincts."

"I wish there was another way. I do owe him for my life." Helena said.

"We cannot let personal feelings sway us."

"Yes, of course not. He will be on his guard against you."

"True enough. However, my source informs me that Faison is a shell of a man now. He has settled into his second life and become complacent."

"That does not mean that he will divulge the information you desire. Assuming that he HAS further information." Helena countered.

"But I don't want information, Helena." Charlotte said in a sly tone of voice. "I need only demonstrate that I know of his whereabouts and can exert influence upon him. I don't even need to kill him."

"But, I thought you had control over his mole."

"I've set things in motion that will verify that I do have control. I want to be absolutely certain." Charlotte replied.

"Well, then I still do not understand your plan fully. Does not the mole has access to the information we require." Helena said. "Of what further use is Faison to us?"

"Trust me." Charlotte said firmly.

"You seem to be placing far too much credibility on this mysterious source of yours. How long can he be relied upon?"

"For a while yet. He is ideally and highly placed for our purposes. He has warned me in the past and his advice was sound. I regret not listening as I should have." Charlotte sighed. The act of admitting to human fallibility was uncharacteristic and irritating. "But that is in the past. The future is ahead of us and I am focused on that. The Scorpios will be destroyed one way or another."

"Indeed, they have been unusually lucky so far," Helena spat out her words. "I shall never forget or forgive my humiliation."

"We were tricked. Had our own operations been executed better the situation would be vastly different." Charlotte said.

"Agreed. We have expended too much to be thwarted now." Helena concluded. "When one wants something done properly, one must do it herself."

"Then your plan is in motion?"

"Since last night." Helena revealed. "Incidentally, Compound X was quite effective."

"Ah, very good, and your insurance policy?"

"Well hidden. I shall not hesitate to use it." Charlotte could hear paper rustling on the line. "What are your immediate plans?"

"I shall be leaving here soon for Portland, Maine then Europe."

"Why Portland?"

"Years ago some time after his first death, my network of informers indicated that Faison, or someone much like him, was seen at a sanitarium in Portland. He was registered as one P.K. Sinclair, a Swiss citizen. Whether as a patient or something else, I do not know. Perhaps, he was recovering in the facility. It may lead to nothing but since I am in the area now I may as well investigate."

"I see you are still determined to discover how Faison resurrected himself. This is the additional information you want."

"Aren't you curious yourself, Helena? Hmm? The chance to wipe your sins clean and begin again." Charlotte said. "He has had so many aliases - Herr Krieg, Martin Petrie - to name a few, but, his primary identity as bestselling author P.K. Sinclair is pristine and authentic with NO links whatsoever to his real past. In my line of work, no one can start over like that. I want to know how he did it."

"Very well, Charlotte. I can see your point even if I disagree with its value."

"A new and real identity is as essential to me as the Cassadine jewels are to you."

Helena sighed. "Touche."

"If I may ask, what are your plans?"

"I was caught unprepared by that ... that gross conspiracy against me. That shall not happen again." Helena said with barely concealed malice and anger. "I am proceeding at a leisurely pace. I shall have my revenge and the jewels. Mark my words."

#

_Port Charles Corinthos Docks_

The motor launch gunned its engine in preparation for leaving the dock. The driver averted his eyes and kept his mind on preparing the craft for sea operation. This was a time when ignorance was the best strategy. His hand went to his inside jacket pocket where a thick envelop of cash hung heavy. Under his breath he said. "A favor for a favor. That's all it is. I know nothing."

Up on the dock, Etienne Gastineau was bidding farewell to an unlikely benefactor. "Thank you again for such prompt attention to my request, Mr. Morgan."

"The Corinthos and Morgan operations had nothing to do with the botched deal. I'm doing this to make that very clear to you." Jason crossed his arms across his chest.

"And I assure you that I put sole blame on Alberto Rosales, that lying cheat."

"Well, we're not taking sides on this one. Neutral, got it?"

"As you wish." Etienne said. "Now, about that other matter that we spoke of?"

Jason shook his head. "Sonny's not interested in a deal."

"Surely, Alcazar's briefcase is not of any real advantage to him. It cannot even be opened. Why not sell it to me?"

"If you want it, then there has to be some value."

"I want it because Rosales wants it. That is all. The contents do not interest me."

"I see. We haven't really tried to open it. Maybe someday."

"Please keep my interest in mind for the future. Each day that passes sees the value going down. Convey that to Corinthos on my behalf." Etienne paused looking at the craft. It was far smaller than what he expected of ocean-going vessels. "THAT will get me to Canada?"

"No. It will get you to another boat closer to international waters. You'll transfer to the second boat which will take you to Canada. From there you can go Europe." Jason explained. "It doesn't look much but this boat is fast under the hood."

"It seems you are well prepared."

"I like having options."

Etienne boarded the sturdy launch. In minutes, it was a mere speck in the distance as it sped down the river heading for the open sea.

A beggar man crouching behind some crates ducked down as Jason walked past him. He waited a few more minutes before standing and making a show of riffling through a large dumpster. Shuffling slowly he made his way down the docks. He ducked into an old shed.

Out emerged a tall man of middle-age with short cropped blond hair, a goatee and brilliant blue eyes shielded by small round spectacles. Dressed in blue coveralls with the insignia of Green Pearl Imports, Andre Garnier blended seamlessly into the early morning cacophony and activity of the Port Charles docks area.

Andre's eyes drank in the sights of the city he had bade goodbye to more than two decades previous. He passed Kellys and risked a peek inside but he was left disappointed. It wasn't the same place anymore.

"Nothing stays the same," Andre murmurred to himself. He shook off his past ruminations and thought about the operation.

It had been a very good decision to continue surveillance on Gastineau after he made bail. Unfortunately, they had no agents in Canada. They could only hope to pick up Gastineau's trail once more when he arrived on European soil. With Anna and Robert consumed by personal matters, the bulk of the operational responsibility had fallen on Sean and Andre.

He quickened his steps. He was due to take over for Sean at the hospital and he still didn't have an adequate disguise. It would not do for hospital staff to recognize him. Remote as that possibility was, he couldn't afford to be careless. None of them could.

#

_General Hospital Synaptics Research Lab_

Raine finished moving the lab equipment off one of the long trestle table. Expertly, she set the laptop on the table. It was connected via cable to Robin's terminal. It was a quick and dirty workaround to the Simon problem but it worked for now.

Alex left Robin's office carrying a tall stack of folders heading for the now empty table. She and Raine would sift through the folders there. Several folders fell to the floor.

Bobbie called out to them from the hallway. "Hey! Here let me get that." She bent down and picked up the folders.

"Thank you very much." With a grunt, Alex put the folders on the table.

Bobbie eyed the stack thoughtfully. "Um, you're not going to go over all of that are you?"

"That is exactly what we're going to do."

"Need help?"

"Are you on shift?" asked Raine.

"I have a short staff meeting at 10 but I'm off the rest of the day."

"Consider yourself recruited." Alex grinned.

"What am I looking for?" asked Bobbie taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Of particular interest are lab results showing the presence of a chemical variant called carbonic phosphonate. We need -" began Raine.

"Sarin? Why are you looking for Sarin?" asked Bobbie in heightened surprise.

"You know what it is?" asked Alex.

"My late husband Tony Jones was researching it." Bobbie answered promptly.

"I wasn't aware that General Hospital or any private hospital was doing military research." Raine said.

"No, of course not." Bobbie clarified. "Tony's main research was on something else. Sarin was a compound that he ran into during his research. He spoke about carbonic phosphonate and he was really puzzled about it because it was appearing in his chemical analysis. He dug into it and found the Sarin connection. That's why I remembered it when I you said the name."

"Robin! Come here please!" Alex called out.

Robin came in carrying a short stack of folders. "What's going on."

Alex nodded towards Bobbie. "Bobbie recognized the name carbonic phosphonate."

"You did?" asked an incredulous Robin.

"Remember when Tony was doing research to find an antidote for Tiffany, for the carbon disulfide poisoning?"

Robin gaped. "Oh, my god! I do! I do remember that!" Seeing the twin looks of puzzlement on Alex and Raine's faces, Robin began to fill them in on some history. "In 1991, the Cartel led by a ... a man name Taub and Faison came to Port Charles to do a demonstration. They had a compound called carbon disulfide that they had made into a weapon - airborne death, basically. Before the demonstration, Tiffany was poisoned by Faison, we think. Sean had to supply information on the police investigation in exchange for an antidote that Tiffany had to take to keep the poison from killing her. Dad asked Tony to find a cure and he did. The antidote was used to fool the Cartel on the day of the demonstration. The WSB arrested the Cartel."

"Tony found carbonic phosphonate in the base of the original poison. When heard it, it rang some bells." Bobbie said. "Tiffany's medical records should show it in her lab results. They're security sealed but they're on the system."

"Faison," murmurred Alex. Now, Anna's notions about Faison's possible experimentation on Andrew didn't seem so farfetched. Historically speaking, the best way to attain immunity from certain poisons was to ingest small amounts of said poison in order to build immunity. Lacking access to the antidote, was this what Faison did? And had this unknown immunity been the cause of Andrew's extreme reaction to his poisoning?

"Carbon disulfide? I remember that was added to the chemical inventory of MI5. I left soon after. I assume they have the antidote, too." Raine noted.

"Well, Tony gave a copy of the antidote's formulation to the WSB. That I know for sure. His notes are still in the attic."

Robin began to pace. "We need those notes. Maybe we can create our own antidote for Andrew. Can you get them, Bobbie?"

"Sure." Bobbie said.

"It's all beginning to fit. This new poison was created from the old carbon disulfide. It doesn't kill but it alters behavior somehow." Robin suddenly grabbed at a folder and flipped through the pages. She grabbed another one. She slammed the folders on the table. She was practically trembling with anger. "These cases go back to 1993. This one is as recent as last month. These aren't case files. They're records of experiments on human subjects!"


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

**T Minus 27 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 8 AM_

The motorlaunch gunned its engines as it maneuvered out of Port Charles Harbor and into the sea. Etienne remained relatively hidden in the sheltered wheelhouse. As the minutes ticked by he amused himself by imagining all the ways he could think of to kill Rosales. His cell phone began to ring.

Surprised, Etienne answered hesitantly. "Yes?"

"Etienne? It's Franjo." Franjo's voice came through faintly.

"This is not a good time, Frank." Etienne said. "I was informed of your failure. You know what -"

"I don't care about the mission. Tell me what you know about Leo. I have a right to know." Franjo demanded.

"Leo? He died on a mission didn't he? A risk we all take." Etienne said.

"Leo Jarvil is not dead. I saw him, really him, with my own eyes in Port Charles!" Franjo retorted.

"Franjo, I know this mission did not go well. It's your first failure. It must recall bad memories."

"I know what I saw. And I know what I'm hearing right now in your voice." Franjo snapped back. "You are lying to me. Did you lie about his death? Did you?"

Etienne didn't bother with verbal niceties. "For the sake of our friendship, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Go somewhere for vacation. I'll file you as being on approved leave indefinitely. Wait for -"

"No body was ever found. You only said he was dead."

Etienne huffed. "I can't deal with this now, Franjo!"

"What is his connection to the woman, the doctor and the baby?"

"Trust me that all is not what it seems." Etienne responded. "Don't do anything hasty. Where are you?"

"I'm safe for now." Franjo said. "If Maria hadn't warned me I would have been in custody with you."

"I was framed by Angelo Rosales. He's going to pay I guarantee it."

"Was I going to be framed next?"

"What are you talking about?!" asked Etienne.

"I took this last mission as a favor to you, but, I have eyes and ears. This mission has been unusual from the start - the hurry to reach Port Charles, the targeting of a civilian who has no connection to our normal work and the kidnapping of a child." Frank explained. "None of us are innocents but we have never touched a child or a mere boy. I am a mercenary not a terrorist."

"Calm down, Franjo. Ultimately, no one was harmed."

"Was I to be terminated after the conference or left to an honorable death during the pretend hostage crisis?" Franjo demanded. "I want the truth about Leo! Did you know he was alive? You owe me that much!"

"You are an ingrate! We have given you advancement, loyalty and trust. This is how you repay us! Repay ME?!" said Etienne incensed.

"It's a simple question but you refuse to answer. That is my answer then." Franjo sighed. "I formally resign from the organization."

"Wait, wait, Franjo. You're not thinking clearly." Etienne cajoled through the growing static on the line. Cellular signals were beginning to fade the further out the launch advanced. "You have a job to complete!"

"Find someone else to be your lead gun. Goodbye, Etienne." Frank shut off the connection.

Etienne swore. Knowing Franjo's penchant for thoroughness, Etienne knew that he would discover Leo Jarvil's real identity. Would Franjo turn his back on the organization completely? He had not only been given the most critical of assignment, he also knew the inner workings of the D99 organization - key players, informers, officers, wealthy benefactors. If he turned, he could damage the organization severely.

"Gah!" Etienne yelled out his frustration into the biting winds and choppy waters. First, he would get to Canada. After that, he would think about this new problem on his hands.

#

_General Hospital - An empty office_

The voice was soft and soothing implying gentle trust

"You'll wake up refreshed and relaxed. 1 ... 2 ... 3."

Lashes swept up. Bright brown eyes opened.

"How do you feel, Anna?" Dr. Tom Hardy leaned forward studying Anna's face for signs of distress.

"Good and ... and frustrated." Anna replied. "I still don't remember very much."

"We knew it was a long shot. You remember seeing him activate his phone but you were too far away to see what he actually did." Tom countered. "Why is it so important to remember how Andrew accessed his phone?"

"I ... I can't get into that. We're running against the clock here, Tom. I've got to try every possible angle I can." Anna said. "Thanks for trying though."

Anna rose gracefully out of the chair but Tom stopped her. "Anna, there's one more thing we need to discuss. Trying to get out before we can talk about it isn't going to work."

"That obvious, huh? I'm losing my touch." Anna said with a rueful grin. "All right, tell me."

"Alex and Robert asked me to examine you for lingering effects from the memory restoration and I will tell you that I'm worried."

"I'm fine, Tom. In fact, I feel more complete than ever."

"You are in a sense. That's good." Tom rushed to assure her. "I read Alex's notes during your session with Robert. One of our concerns was of the anger that manifested itself as an impression of a very hurt and raging female."

"Yeah, that's probably my own anger at having to conceal the facts about Andrew for his own good."

"Yes, that's true, but, she's still in there as bottled up rage."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tom! I've got my children and Robert together. We're a family again. My life in general terms is wonderful. I don't have anything to be angry about."

Sensing her growing agitation, Tom softened his voice. "Anna, while I was placing you into trance, I got some resistance. Most strongwilled individuals will resist hypnosis. In your case, it was a stronger attempt at resistance. You verbally lashed out at me."

"I did?"

Tom nodded. "And in HER voice not yours."

Anna reeled backwards. A hand absently touched the wall to keep her balance. "How ... how is that possible? Is she another personality?"

"No, no, not at all. It's a part of you. I don't believe it's a new persona." Tom explained. "I've researched and studied what I could of the technique Faison used on you. There isn't much material I'm afraid. I haven't encountered ANY cases where a person's memories were segregated to the extent that yours was with the inclusion of a ... a 'push' to your maternal instincts to form a protective layer in your mind so that even you were protected from the knowledge. Hearing myself say that, it sounds fantastical even to me."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"You can't." Tom said. "Faison was very clever in using your strength, your maternal instinct, to both weaken and make you strong. Instinct is a powerful motivator, Anna. In your case, it's become even stronger because of Faison's manipulations."

"What do mean stronger?"

"Being a protector, especially to your loved ones, is something at the core of your identity much as it is with Robert, actually. Instinct is there to propel us to action. The fact that it IS instinct can blind us to the implications of the action. In short, if there is a situation where that protective instinct is essential, it may prod you to ... to an action that goes against your better nature."

"Tom, I am ... I was a trained agent. We're taught to temper our instincts. Otherwise, we'd be no better than the animals that indiscriminately kill and wound people for no other reason than that they exist or stand in their way."

"The situation in Venezuela was extreme and you made extreme decisions. That was as much an instinctive decision as it was an intellectual one." Tom said. "If you were in a similar situation now, I would bet that you would do the same thing AND be more aggressive."

"Being aggressive in a hostile situation is not a bad thing. Sometimes it's necessary."

Tom sighed. "Anna, please don't take what I'm about to say in the wrong light. We have been friends for a long time. And I do know your psyche."

"Go on," said Anna warily.

"I don't think you're thinking clearly right now."

"What?!"

"You're radiating bristling aggressiveness. Every doctor in ER is walking on eggshells around you."

"I'm concerned about my child just like any mother. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Andrew and your security people, too. As far as you're concerned they are family."

"For many of them, we are the only family that they have or will have them. It's my responsibility to ensure that they have the best care and rehabilitation they can get. If that means asking the Board of the hospital for things so be it."

"You mean bullying them into closing the ER, to assigning rooms to your team at the drop of a hat, to sealing records on your say so. Rather highhanded actions and not something that you would have normally done say twenty years ago. You relied on legal authority, diplomacy and charm back then."

"We will do what is necessary to safeguard our people, Tom. We protect our own and -" Anna caught herself realizing that Tom's caution about what was really motivating her actions was dead on. "Have I been that overbearing to the hospital staff?"

"A little. You're a lot more forward and abrupt than I remember. Coming from Robert who's known to be grumpy and bossy, it wouldn't have been so surprising. You two have changed places it seems."

"Have we?" asked Anna. "Robert needs focus and order right now to perform at his best. I'm playing traffic cop basically."

"Is something wrong with Robert?"

Anna bit her lower lip. "It's under control. Just something he has to work out."

"I'm here if he wants to talk."

Anna nodded. "So, what do I do about her?"

"Three things. Awareness of the problem is the first step. You have that now." Tom said. "The second step is something you're already doing - getting to know your son. I sense that you're stopping yourself from ... from really knowing him. That you're afraid of something. That fear is fueling your anger. It's keeping that rage alive."

"I DO want to know everything about him but, Tom, he's nearly a grown person. I didn't watch him grow up. I don't know how his personality evolved. I wasn't there." Anna's voice petered out.

"Sadness and anger instead of happiness and joy." Tom murmurred.

"We are getting closer. We're both trying. Andrew has these walls around him. He's let me in little by little but it's not enough. I want ... I need more and I can't get more. I get close but not closer." Anna explained. "I can't even go shopping for him because I don't know what he likes or dislikes. I'm terrified that I'll never have the bond with him that I have with Robin. I can't face the possibility of Andrew walking out of our lives. I can't."

"From what I've gathered from people, Andrew has fully accepted his family. By his actions with Emma, I believe his commitment to this family is rock solid." Tom said. "But I do understand your fears. He's grown up isolated and he's comfortable with that isolation. He brings people closer and upsets that comfort level. How much discomfort can he tolerate? The fact that he does attempt to be more open speaks volumes. Just keep trying and given time you'll both heal."

"Robert says that as long as Emma is around so will Andrew. He loves her so much."

"Listen to Robert. He must know how to handle Andrew by now."

"He does, really well. I just wish that I knew, too." Anna said. "Robin was seven when Robert found out about her. Now I know how he felt times ten."

"Time, Anna, that's all Andrew needs and, maybe less pushiness."

"I'm a pushy mother?"

"It's the teenage years. You have to give them enough of a breathing space to learn to fly but keep the net handy should they fall."

"I can't help myself, Tom. I have incredible kids and an amazing grandchild. I just, you know, want ... want everything! I don't mean to smother them." Anna looked sheepish. "It's the mothering instinct isn't it?"

"Yeah, afraid so," grinned Tom.

"I should ease up a little then."

"Honestly, I don't know if you can. If you did, it would disconcert Robin and Andrew too much. They expect it and they give it back. The protective instinct runs strong in both of them obviously."

"Peas in a pod," said Anna with a smile.

"Okay, you're clear on step one and two. This third one won't be too appetizing."

"Okay."

"Cesar Faison." Tom watched Anna carefully. He wasn't disappointed when her first reaction was denial.

"Not him again! That's in the past. It's over." Anna rambled. "I'm grateful for his caring of Andrew but that's all."

"Remember who you're talking to. I didn't put everything we discussed in our past sessions in my official case notes. Doctor and patient confidentiality forbids me from telling Robert all I know. And, as your friend, I only want what's best for you." Tom said. "You have to deal with Faison."

"We did!" Anna insisted. "I'm not in love with him. You know it. I know it. Robert knows it. I have no romantic illusions about him at all. End of story!"

"Someone who always looked out for you. Someone who's never hurt you, not really. Someone who never doubted your abilities when others did. Someone who made you see other possibilities and paths for your life. You don't have to be in love to care for someone like that. You do care very much. Too much than is good for you."

"I don't care for him."

"You won't let yourself until it's forced on you to do so. Is some of the affection and effort you shower on Andrew part of you making amends to Faison?"

"How dare you!"

"You led Faison to a death sentence."

"I did what I had to. He HAD to be stopped to protect my family."

"No. You sacrificed him. You knew his weaknesses and he let you lead him to his downfall. Why? Because he loved you."

Anna was quiet lost in memories and feelings of the past.

"You used him."

"I ... it ... I had no choice."

"Didn't you?" Tom said softly. "If not love, would he have settled on friendship? That first connection you said he's ever had with anyone. Bonds forged in our youth can be the strongest we can have."

"He wouldn't leave me alone. Robin was my priority. Robert didn't know how dangerous Cesar could be when pushed into a corner." Anna swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Not a lover. Not a friend. What is he then?" Tom pressed on. "You can't call him an enemy can you?"

"No." The word was said so low as to be almost a whisper.

"A friend?"

Anna's head snapped up. "NO! Never!"

"Never is a long time. It's a long time to hide from your fears and your guilt." Tom said. "The third step is for you to deal with Faison and your past. Too many things hiding in the shadows still. Let the sun in and step fully into the future."

"I don't know how." Anna said quietly.

"Can you live with that voice of rage, sadness and desperation inside of you?"

"I'll have to. I don't have a choice."

Tom took Anna's hand in his own giving her what comfort he could. "You do have choices and the power to make them."

"I don't know if I can. It's so long ago. What can it matter now?"

"It matters. The past, your past, is like a chain around you. Sometimes it tightens and you fight and fight to get free again. But you can't keep fighting. It gets harder and harder doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then do something about it." Tom commanded. "It will hurt for a little while then it will go away forever."

"You can so brutal, Tom."

"That's why it's called tough love."

Anna breathed deeply before responding. "I'll think about it. That's all I can promise."

They both turned at a knock on the door. Alex's head peered inside. "Are you through? I need to speak with Anna and, Tom, I think you need to hear this before we tell Robert."

The combination of Alex's expression and her words put Anna on instant alert. She couldn't suppress the frisson of dread that slithered up and down her spine. "What is it, Alex?"

"We have absolute proof that Faison poisoned Andrew to build up his immunity and programmed him in other ways."


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

**T Minus 25 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 10 AM at General Hospital_

"Are you absolutely sure, Robin?" Robert asked urgently on the telephone.

"After his latest seizure, I asked him point blank, Dad. Twice. He was completely lucid." Robin insisted. "He admitted that for almost a year Faison forced him to drink small amounts of carbon disulfide mixed with warm milk. Obviously, it made him sick but it's also given him some kind of immunity."

"That accounts for his strange reaction to his poisoning." Alex added. "Think of the alternative. Lacking immunity, a person with Andrew's abilities under the influence of this new chemical could have done far worse damage. His immunity is a blessing in disguise."

"In a backward sort of way he was protecting Andrew," mused Andre. "Something Faison would do with no moral scruples at all."

"It's an appalling thing to do to an eight year old no matter his motives." said Alex. She had more to say but stopped at Anna's sharp glance.

"How soon will the antidote be ready?" asked Anna.

Robin shrugged and looked worried. "I ... I don't know. This kind of reverse engineering is always hit or miss. There are no shortcuts. We need time and luck."

Anna's expression was grim. "Both are in short supply right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

Anna shook her head. "Never mind. Just some things that Robert and I have to deal with. I want you and your team to focus on the antidote, Robin. That's the most important thing."

"And what about the Heritage Foundation? They can't get away with what they're doing, Mom. They can't. It's wrong!" Robin cried out.

"We need more evidence before we -"

"We have the evidence. Reams and reams of it upstairs." Robin said with heated outrage. "The things that I've read are ... are atrocities. The worst cases have been left in vegetative states or entombed inside their minds with no abilities to express themselves."

"They will be stopped, Robin. I promise you." Anna replied.

"Before more patients are affected? Or killed?" said Robin.

"Robin, we will deal with the Foundation. Their turn will come." Sean said over the conference line.

"The youngest patient is sixteen years old. He's been left an immobile zombie after FIVE years of experimentation. That could have been me or Andrew or Emma. Who do we report this to? When? We can't do nothing!"

Robert said in a gruff harsh voice. "That's enough, Robin. You wanted to be part of this operation. That means doing things according to the strategy and following orders even if you disagree. That's the unglamorous and hardest part of the business. Understand that and accept it."

Robin pursed her lips and said curtly. "I understand. Sir."

"Robin, besides helping Andrew, the antidote may be vital down the line. It could save a lot of people. You want to hurt the Foundation, then work on the antidote." Anna said reasonably attempting to diffuse anger on both sides. She could nearly feel Robert's tension and frustration over the phone line.

"We need to think practically and pragmatically of what we can do and what we can have an effect on. Remember the Founders Day Cartel demo? We could have a repeat like that." Sean said.

"I didn't think of it that way. Okay, I'm on the page."

"Good." Sean said. "If there's nothing else, let's get back to our jobs. I'm going to bed. You have the watch, Andre."

Everyone left the room save for Anna. Once alone, she dialed Robert at the villa.

Robert did not bother with a greeting. "Don't say it, Anna. I know I snapped at Robin. I'll apologize to her later."

"I'm more worried about what has you wound up."

"You're just as upset as I am." Robert said. "The thought that ... that insect was torturing Andrew. It's too much, Anna."

"He was trying to protect him. I have to believe that." Anna said.

"Don't defend him! Do NOT go there with me!"

"To think otherwise would be unthinkable."

"Let me tell you I'm doing a LOT of THINKING right now!" Robert sighed like the last bits of air released from a balloon. His voice was ragged. "Should we have thought of something else? Found some other way? Gotten more help?"

"If I had stayed with him, I could have prevented it." Anna said staring off into the distance. "Done anything I could to keep him safe."

"If we'd thrown ourselves at the WSB's mercy, he could have been given to Mac. Raised with Robin, maybe."

They were both quiet for a time ruminating on their past actions and their consequences.

Robert broke the silence. "He's shot up to the first slot on my list, Anna."

"You have a deal with Andrew."

"Not anymore." Robert said with grim determination. "Andrew's never told me details of his early years. I can see why."

"Will you tell him?"

"No. This is personal between me and Faison."

"Faison and us, Robert." Anna insisted.

"There are people who can kill him and those who can't. I've put you under the can't column."

"That's not fair and ... and untrue."

"Is it? Whatever happened between you two before, it's -"

"We were friends of a sort and that's all."

"I've given you Charlotte. Give me Faison." Robert said firmly. "And, when the time comes, I want your promise that you won't tell Andrew or interfere."

"You're asking -" Anna began to say.

"You know you can't do it. I don't expect you to. Face reality, Anna. I have."

"You risk too much, Robert, for both of us."

"I can't see any other way to deal with past demons except permanently."

"You're willing to risk our family splitting apart?"

"That's why you're staying behind. Between you and Mac, you can keep this family together with or without me in the picture."

"Let the past lie. That's what you said. Can't follow your own advice?"

Robert said simply. "Promise me, Anna."

"I can't." Anna's thoughts turned to something Tom Hardy had said to her. _You sacrificed him. You knew his weaknesses and he let you lead him to his downfall. Why? Because he loved you._

"Anna, think about -"

Anna leaned on the table next to the phone. "I can't sacrifice another ... can't sacrifice you or Andrew or this family. You're asking too much of me. Robert."

"He can't be allowed to live after EVERYTHING." Robert said stridently. "No more! The limit has been reached."

"We've had so little time together. Do you want to lose more time chasing a ghost?" Anna's voice cracked. "Your family needs you, Robert. I need you."

"Oh, Anna, now you're asking too much of me." Robert let out a long breath. "I can't forget and forgive."

"I'm not asking you to. Just don't decide on a course of action that affects all of us. Not yet. Not when everything is so fresh. Can you do that?" asked Anna.

Anna waited a full minute for Robert's answer. "I'll wait to decide for now."

Anna let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding in. "Fine. That's good. Thank you."

"My head knows you're right, luv. My temper is hair-trigger lately no matter how much I try to stay calm."

"There's a lot of stress. You're doing well."

"That's because I'm not pulling my weight on this team. You're handling double duty. Don't bother denying it."

"You would do the same for me. You have in the past."

"I going to clear my head and get cracking." Robert said. "Did the hypnosis thing work?"

"No. I'm going to take over Robin's console upstairs. Simon's working fine there. Maybe I can get more clarity on the situation."

"The sooner Simon's sorted the better."

"The Bureau?"

"Connie's not frantic but she's getting there. I can tell. WSB field ops has been reduced to the bare minimum. Staff has been told that there is a massive system upgrade which is causing their issues. She's stalling at HQ the best she can. The DVX hasn't said anything directly to me. That has me worried."

"Have they said something in the past?"

"Oh, yeah, fast and immediate queries. So far nothing."

"You'd think Hans would say something."

"Hans has his hands full double dealing." Robert's voice dripped with disgust.

"You're sure now?"

"99.99 percent sure. I've tasked Vincent to find out for certain in the next 24 hours."

"He's good I've heard." Anna said.

"He's one of the best operatives out there and one of the few whose motives I trust completely." Robert said. "I'll be there within the hour. Good luck with Simon."

#

_Villa Scorpio - The Blue Room_

On a monitor a timer was displayed. It said "00:54:05 to Gateway Termination."

The temperature monitors on the servers now read 65 degrees fahrenheit. The hum and whirr of the servers increased in volume. The walls once a vivid azure blue were cooling into a darker blue green color. As droplets of condensation slid down it smooth surface, they froze before reaching the floor.

Upstairs, Edgar turned at a sound from the heavy door leading down to the Blue Room. He moved to investigate but was too late. He pressed his ears to the door and could hear gears turning and locking. He tried the door code and the palm print reader. Neither mechanism showed any sign of working.

Simon had locked itself in.

"Andrew can be so thorough, damn," said Edgar as he lunged for his phone.

#

_Paris_

Drawn drapes kept the room darkness. Around the doors and windows, latches and hooks bolted into place as if pushed by an invisible hand.

The soft sound of turning mechanisms filled the office alcove as Andrew's previously locked system unlocked itself. Various monitors came to life displaying graphs and columns of data. On the main screen, a simple message kept flashing: "00:54:05 to Self Destruct Initiation."

#

_General Hospital Synaptics Research Lab_

Raine straightened her back and stretched her arms up in the air. Beside her, Alex shifted yet another pile of folders towards the area designated as "Confirmed Experimental Cases."

"They want evidence. They'll get it." Alex said.

Robin's voice came from her office. "Raine? Alex? Did you turn off the computer?"

"No. Why?" asked Raine setting off her stool.

"It just shut off. I can't log in." Robin answered.

Raine dived for the laptop on the table that was connected manually via cable to Robin's terminal. Instantly, she saw that the desktop screen had disappeared replaced by a black screen and an empty command prompt. She typed a command. Her action had no effect on the display.

"When it rains, it pours," said Alex who had watched Raine's actions closely. "I shan't even suggest hacking into it."

"What's going on?" asked Robin coming into the lab area.

"Ah, Simon is misbehaving." Raine replied.

"Yeah, I got that part. What else? You look scared."

"Do I?" Raine bit her tongue. Robert had briefed the Senior Officers on who knew what. Robin did not know about Guardian and Andrew. It had to stay that way by Robert's strict mandate and for her own good.

Alex came to Raine's rescue. "It's a glitch I'm sure. Andrew is not around to tweak the system. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Robin. Besides we don't need the computer to tally our results or begin our work."

As if on cue, Bobbie came in pushing a cart filled with sealed boxes. "I got these from the attic. They should have all of Tony's notes."

"Perfect!" Robin said in delight. Completely distracted unsealing the boxes, Robin missed the knowing look exchanged between Raine and Alex.

Wordlessly, Raine eased herself out of the lab. She had to report this assuming no one else knew. She found an isolated corner and pulled out her phone. By habit she pressed a speed dial. She pressed the phone to her ear expecting to hear the series of key tones the phone made while dialing. She heard nothing.

Raine looked down on her phone display. She tried a few applications. None of them were working. She shut down and restarted her phone. The results were the same - nothing.

"Oh, Andrew, when you exact retribution, you don't spare anyone do you?" Raine shook her head in disbelief.

#

_General Hospital Scorpio ward_

Andre stared down at Andrew lying on his bed unconscious. Absently, Andre replaced the used icepacks with new ones. He had studied all the notes and records available and he was at a loss on an explanation.

"At least your fever is down," murmurred Andre.

"I've never seen a case like this." Monica said approaching Andrew's bed with Matt beside her.

"If I didn't know better I would think his body was reacting to an allergy." Matt said. "Classic body reactions to a foreign allergen - rising temperature, hypersensitive immune system, seizures and comas in rare instances."

"Has that path of diagnosis been investigated?" Monica asked.

"I don't think so. Poison determination and patient stability have been the main tactics to date." Matt stated. "The allergen vector is worth pursuing. Allergens are known to have physical and mental effects and it's one of the least understood responses of the body."

Andre turned away and hurried to put on his darkened sunglasses before Monica could see his face fully. At that moment, Andrew began to thrash in the throes of a seizure. The bed restraints grew taut as Andrew pulled and strained against them.

Andre forgot about his glasses or disguising his voice as he grappled to keep Andrew from hurting himself further. "Monica, grab his arms. I've got his head. You, whoever you are, get his legs."

The doctors held on through the worst of the seizure. As he calmed, Andrew opened his eyes and saw Andre. He grew agitated.

"Uncle Andre, you have to stop it! It's been too long. Termination, auto d-des-destruct sequence." Andrew grabbed at Andre's sleeves and shirt. "No stopping when ... when it starts."

"How? How do I stop it?" Andre asked earnestly. "What is the code?"

"I c-c-c-can't rem-mem-ber. Need numbers. Bona is the key. Find Bona." Andrew blinked hard and shook his head. "Is Emma safe? Belle? Robin? Mommy?"

"Pay attention! What is the failsafe code sequence?"

"Have to help Simon. Simon's sick. Did you know?" asked Andrew in a sing song voice. "Simple Simon lost the s-s-s-sun. He must run, run, RUN!"

Andre gripped Andrew's chin hard and forced him to focus. "The failsafe is where? Does Bona have it? Where is Bona?"

"Somewhere safe." Andrew glanced around his bed. He patted the bed. His eyes widened. "Where is it? Always with me. Where is it?!"

"What is always with you?"

"I've been bad. I for-got. P-papa says I should n-n-never forget. Be prepared." Andrew pulled at his hair. Tears welled in his eyes. "Bad, bad Andy. So s-s-sorry."

Andrew's shoulders sagged and his eyes rolled back. Andre gently laid Andrew back down on the bed. He ran a hand across his face and rubbed at his forehead. The action drew Monica's attention.

"Grant? Grant Andrews is that you?" asked an astonished Monica looking straight at Andre.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

_T Minus 24 Hrs of the Survival Protocols_

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 11 AM at General Hospital_

Andre deepened his voice and said. "You must mistake me for someone else."

"But you called her by name," Matt noted.

Andre nodded towards Monica's name plate and ID. "Monica Quartermaine, yes?"

Monica crinkled her eyes at Andre. "My mistake. Uh, Matt, why don't you do the check up on Andrew."

"Sure, Monica," Matt bent over Andrew's still form and began taking pulse, blood pressure and performing other diagnostic tests.

Monica stepped towards the door. She paused at the door frame and turned back to look at Andre. She nodded her head. She headed for the empty room next to Andrew's. A few minutes later, as she expected, Andre joined her and closed the door behind him.

Monica embraced him gladly. "I knew it was you."

"Hello, Monica, you haven't changed," Andre returned the hug.

"Flatterer." She let him go and really looked at him. "You've changed. And your name is ...?"

"Andre Garnier. That's a real name now not an alias."

"I've always wondered what happened to you after you left. Celia, when she bothers to speak to us, doesn't mention you."

"We lost track along the way. I'm not sorry. I hope Celia's well. I have a wonderful family and I have a general practice in Paris."

"Happy enough with her fourth, no, fifth husband." Monica lowered her voice. "Andrew knows you as Uncle Andre?"

"Yes. Long story. I have known him for some time."

"And you're on the team?"

Andre nodded. "Like you are. Just like the old days isn't it?"

"Deja vu all over again."

"Look I have to report to Anna next door." Andre gripped Monica's elbow and smiled. "I'd like my wife to meet you after all this madness is done."

Monica laughed. "Go do your spy stuff! I'll be around later. We can catch up."

#

_WSB Headquarters, New York City_

"Houston, we have a situation," said systems technician Joey Morton to his boss Tim Sidwell.

"More problems?" asked an obviously exasperated Tim.

Joey pointed at a display. "SANs are failing. I don't understand. It's showing zero data. That's not possible. Each one has terabytes of data. How can it be gone?"

Tim closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times. He was starting to feel lightheaded. With slow deliberate movements, he dialed the phone.

"Connie, it's started." said Tim. "Yeah, same as before. Down to 60 percent system access. Data loss. You'll do something ASAP?" He listened for a few minutes then hung up.

Joey opened his mouth to speak but stopped at a dark look from Tim who said. "Don't say a word. You didn't hear a thing. It's not worth your job to know anymore. Got it?"

Joey nodded dumbly. "Ok, I know nothing. Heard nothing."

#

_General Hospital_

Agile fingers tried the umpteenth numerical sequence. The result was the same - a display that read "Auth Failed. Access Denied." Anna sat alone on the bed of one of the empty rooms appropriated by the team for their use. Andrew's IPhone lay in her hands.

"Anna! I think I have clues for you," said Andre bursting into the room.

"What is it?"

"Andrew just had a seizure. He knew there was something wrong with Simon. Adamant about it." Andre began to say. "He spoke about a termination sequence and auto destruct. I asked him about the failsafe code. He said that there was a numerical sequence and to see Bona about it. Bona IS the KEY. Very insistent on that."

"Bona is a person?"

"Not sure," said Andre. "He was confused and agitated. And childlike. He kept looking for something that he expected to be around him at all times."

Anna held up the phone. "This?"

"No," answered Andre firmly. "He said that Faison expected that he would have it with him at all times. He felt bad that he didn't have it. IPhones weren't around in Andrew's childhood. We can rule out the phone."

"We have a problem at base camp." Robert ambled into the door and overheard snatches of the conversations. "Something about Andrew?" He and Anna leaned towards each other for a quick kiss.

"Good you're here. Andre was able to ask him about the fail safe just now." Anna said. "Do you know of something that Andrew was never without? Something that Faison would have taught him to always have around him."

"It would have to be something from when he was very young. Younger than when you got him, Robert."

Robert began to pace. "Ah, let me think."

Anna watched Robert pace. "Stamp collection. You said he always had it with him."

"Yeah, that's true." Robert rubbed at his forehead as if willing himself to remember. "Prospero's with him more than not. Andrew always had a kit ... a survival kit."

"We're looking for a thing. Something that has or could have numbers." Anna clarified.

"Andrew said that the failsafe code is a sequence of numbers." Andre added.

"Do you know anyone named Bona?"

Robert shook his head. "We ought to ask Salim. He was with Andrew a lot further back than I was."

"How stupid! I forgot." Andre began to dial his IPhone. Getting no response, he looked puzzled. "What's wrong with this thing? Network issues?"

"That's the other problem I came over to discuss. Simon's gone rogue. We have no access to the Blue Room. The phones are dead and -"

"Not this one," Anna held up Andrew's phone. "Obvious. He wants to keep this on in case Andrew contacts him. It's our one tool to fix this mess. Think, Robert, there must be something."

Robert began to think out loud. "Stamps, nasal spray, power bars, money, credit cards, hand sanitizer, spray sanitizer, passport, fake IDs, what could it be?"

"I'm going to use one of the hospital computers to research Bona." Anna stood up to leave but Robert snapping his fingers stopped her.

"I got it! His bag. His backpack." Robert said. "In Australia, he never let it out of his sight. He dragged it everywhere. And he got angry whenever anyone so much as touched it."

Anna lunged at the landline telephone and dialed the villa. "Giles, it's Anna. I need you to get Andrew's backpack. Right now! Immediately!"

"Andrew would say that his very survival depended on that backpack. He used to sleep with it next to him." Robert said.

Anna spoke urgently into the phone giving Giles his instructions. "I don't know exactly what we're looking for. Look for words like Bona or a series of numbers. Is there a notebook maybe?"

Anna tapped the phone's speakerphone key and they could all hear Giles rustling through the bag.

"There's a hidden compartment." The sound of a zipper running was heard.

Robert squeezed Anna's shoulder. Anna stretched her neck back trying to loosen her tense muscles. "There should be cash, cards and stuff in there."

"Yes, there is. What numbers am I looking for?"

"Something that looks like a series. A scrap of paper, a notebook." Andre said.

"There is a notebook but it's Andrew's normal notes. I don't see any numerical sequences."

"Normal notes?" asked Anna.

Andre answered. "It's in a coded shorthand. We know how to read it."

"Look again. Turn it inside out if you have to." Robert said.

They could hear rustling as Giles went through the pack. "Numbers!"

Andre pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the numbers down. "Go ahead, Giles."

Giles said excitedly. "35, 83, 48 and 9 dash arrow P. It's written on the inside of the pack in Andrew's hand."

Anna hastily activated the IPhone and pressed the Simon Says application. A series of musical tones played. A small empty box with a question mark appeared. She entered '3583489' then the number sign. The phone emitted a disappointing beep. She tried again. "Wait, P is the number 7 on the keypad." She entered '35834897.' The phone beeped again.

"I'm going to keep looking," said Giles. "There might be other numbers."

Andre studied the numbers on his piece of paper. "Is it a cypher code? 3-5-8-3-4-8-9. 3 plus 5 is 8 but 5 plus 8 doesn't equal 3 but 13."

"One of the simplest sequences is a Fibonacci sequence like 1 plus 1 is 2. 1 plus 2 is 3. 2 plus 3 is 5. 3 plus 5 is 8. That fits so far." Anna said.

Robert chuckled. "Bona like Fi-Bo-Na-Cci. Bona."

"The rest of the sequence doesn't work though." Andre said.

"Because ... because there are numbers missing." Anna turned the piece of paper toward her and began to write out the numbers '3-5-8' followed by a blank line. "5 plus 8 is 13." She put 13 in the blank line. "8 plus 13 is 21." Anna put 21 next to the 13. "13 plus 21 is 34. There it is 3-5-8-13-21-34- and the missing number is 55 then 89."

Robert took the phone and punched in the numbers 13, 21 and 55. The phone emitted a series of high bell-like tones. A text saying "Connecting ..." flashed on and off on the screen display.

Simon's voice was heard. "Hello, Andrew."

Robert looked at Anna perplexed. Anna leaned closed to the phone and said the words that she remembered Andrew saying. "Hello, Simon, how are things today?"

"Voice code verified. Voice ID failed." A series of tones played. "Enter secondary access code." A question mark appeared on the screen.

"What now?" asked Robert. "Bright ideas anyone?"

The door burst open and Connie strode in. She made a beeline for Robert. "You're out of time, Robbie."

#

_Premier Travel Agency_

The two men stepped into the agency as if they owned it. Wolf recognized them instantly and his hands trembled for a moment. He managed to say "You are the replacements, sirs?"

"Yes," said the first man.

"Where is Hans?" asked the second man.

"He had an errand to run then the hospital."

"Very well. Give us directions to the hospital." said the first man.

Wolf complied writing down simple but exact directions on a Post-It note. "You are here to help?"

The second man, much larger than the first, sighed. "We are here to take care of the situation."

"Once and for all," finished the first man.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

**T Minus 23 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 at General Hospital_

Robert drew a visibly upset Connie to one side of the room allowing Anna and Andre to continue brainstorming the next piece of the puzzle.

"What happened to my 24 hours, Connie?" asked Robert.

"That was before Guardian decided to delete files and provide only a 60 percent level of service." Connie said.

"We're close."

"Days or hours close?"

"Less than a day."

"We don't have that long."

"Ten hours."

"Unacceptable. Do better."

Robert bargained hard. "Six hours."

"All our data could be gone by then. If levels go down to 50 percent, I guarantee your next executive contact will be a lot nastier than I am." Connie charged back. "Good thing Ross is still out. Three hours. That's the most I can give you."

Robert nodded assent. "You'll hear from me in exactly three hours."

Connie glanced at Anna and Andre. "Much as I'd love an introduction, it's hardly the right time. I'm going to check in on my people while I'm here. Good luck, Robbie. I mean that."

Connie left as quickly as she came. Robert watched Andre dial the villa again. He asked. "Got something?"

"P for Prospero." Anna replied.

"Fine. Shave that dog down to his skin if we have to." Robert leaned close to Anna's ear and whispered. "We've got three hours."

"Or?" Anna whispered back.

"We whisk Andrew home, round up the wagons, pass the ammunition and make a stand." Robert said. "Don't doubt that they wouldn't stoop that low."

"Never had any doubts." Anna murmurred.

"Giles! We believe Prospero has the next set of numbers. There was an arrow then a P in the numbers written on the pack." Andre said.

"Yes, of course." Giles said. They could hear Giles giving Prospero instructions to sit and be quiet.

"The collar maybe," said Anna helpfully.

"Right," Giles replied. They could hear the jangling of metal as Giles removed the dog's collar. "The collar medallion has his name. I don't see anything on it. Nothing obvious. Let me look here ... here it is! More numbers on the underside of the collar. Faint but legible."

Andre held his pen poised on the scrap of paper where the first set of numbers had been written. "Go ahead, Giles."

"606909"

"Easy to remember and foolproof," said Anna. She activated Simon Says, entered the first code successfully then the second number.

"Voice code phrase please?" asked Simon.

Without hesitation, Anna said. "Ten fingers and ten toes."

"Say your full name please."

Anna took a deep breath and said. "Anna Devane Scorpio Lavery Scorpio Hayward Devane."

"Scorpio ... at the end there." Robert said.

Anna smiled. "So persistent."

The phone gave off a series of beeps before Simon came back. "Hello, Anna. How can I help you?"

Anna paused and thought of her request carefully. "Stop Survival Protocols now."

"Negative validation. You are not authorized for that capability. I am sorry"

"I bet you are," said Robert under his breath. "Ask it how far into the Protocols it is."

"Simon, report progress on Protocol procedures." Anna instructed.

"Survival subsystems deployed and activated. Data replication completed. Guardian gateway self destruct completed. Data destruction in progress. Full Guardian termination to be scheduled." Simon informed them.

"No wonder Connie is twitchy." Robert said.

"And the DVX? The same thing must be happening to them." Andre said.

"I expect to hear from them soon. I better."

"But what can we do?" asked Anna. She cleared her throat and said. "Simon, cease all execution of Survival Protocols."

"Negative authorization. You do not have permission to affect the master Protocol procedures."

Anna thought for a moment. "Let's look for a workaround. Simon, stop data destruction."

"Affirmative." Simon's screen flashed and displayed a percentage. "Available data is now at 70 percent."

"Well done, luv." Robert said. "Ask about systems service level."

"Simon, describe current systems service level."

"All systems are functional at 55 percent service level."

"What does that mean, Simon?"

"Due to the destruction of the gateway, Guardian-enhanced services are no longer available to Guardian partners. These services include access to exhanced communications, extended collaboration tools, optimized data storage and the full implementation of the Data Intelligence Analytics engine." Simon explained further. "Partners' functional abilities have been restored to pre-existing levels prior to Guardian intervention."

"So, they're back to being inefficient, inaccurate and not always very helpful." Robert said.

"That won't be enough in this day and age. Speed, precision and good intelligence data has allowed the WSB and the DVX to improve themselves and become more effective." Andre said. "Without it, they'll devolve. Other organizations will know they're vulnerable. If they don't already know."

"I think it's safe to say that the vultures are overhead. The WSB and the DVX know they are. Interpol, MI5, CIA they've gotten used to solid reliable WSB data. They won't be happy." Robert rubbed at his neck.

"Simon, reactivate the gateway." Anna ordered.

"Gateway has been physically destroyed."

"Wait, if gateway access is ... is inoperative, how did you stop the data destruction procedure?"

"Data destruction was executed by local programatic constructs. A simple instruction message via available access points was sufficient to order a halt." Simon said.

"Andrew created a botnet," Anna shook her head in amazement. "Once a hacker, always a hacker."

"A robot?" asked Robert.

"A botnet is essentially a data and communications network. A component is installed on a computer. Somewhere, usually very far away, another computer has a host or master program which can issue commands and instructions that a component may recognize as one it needs to obey and execute." Anna said. "A component bot can lay dormant for any length of time as long as it's not detected and destroyed first. It's how Andrew can maintain access and control to the WSB and the DVX even if the gateway is destroyed. I'm almost certain he has more than one bot in every system."

"We're going to keep this tidbit of information to ourselves." Robert said.

"Simon, freeze service levels to current level." Anna ordered.

"Unnecessary. 55 percent is the original benchmark and serves as a default pending full Guardian shutdown." Simon responded.

"Describe full Guardian shutdown."

"Full shutdown consists of destruction of all transferred data and physical destruction of replication servers. No recovery is possible after shutdown."

"A very final solution," noted Andre.

Anna issued another order. "Simon, restore lost data to partners."

"Secondary gateway activation cannot be executed without direct prior authorization by Andrew Scorpio."

"So, Connie will just have to settle for what she's got until Andrew can take the reins again."

"What will they do now, Robert?" asked Anna. "Will they leave Andrew alone?"

"We'll have to make sure that they leave Andrew be. They can make do for now. It may make them realize just how much Guardian added to their capabilities." Robert said. "What is Andrew's prognosis? Has Robin found anything?"

"Physically, Andrew will recover. He's young and strong. It's a matter of time. His seizures are decreasing. Frankly, I'm concerned about his prolonged states of unconsciousness and signs of a hypersensitive immune system. His continuing fever is symptomatic of that sensitivity." Andre said.

"What treatment is being done?"

"Alex and Noah are discussing more invasive treatments as soon as his seizures decrease to about once day."

"Invasive as in surgery?" Anna asked plainly not liking that option.

"I don't believe so. The issues are not physical so surgery should not be an option." Andre said. "They want to try a course of medication. To date they have been wary of complicating the situation. This new information about the carbon disulfide has Alex spooked, candidly speaking."

Robert's jaw clenched. "She's not the only one. As long as his prognosis is good."

"Robin hasn't shown any side effects from her poisoning and -"

Robert exploded. "What?! What happened to Robin?"

"Ah, recent development," Anna patted Robert's arm. "Andre, I'll fill Robert in on the rest."

Andre left but not without a worried backward glance at the pair.

Robert held back a tirade until the door was completely closed. "All right, Anna, when was I going to be told about this? After she's dead?!"

Anna maneuvered Robert to sit on the edge of the bed. She lay her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. "Robin is fine. That's the important thing."

Robert visibly made an effort to calm himself. "Sorry. Fill me in."

"While Robin was going through Andrew's lab results she noticed the carbonic phosphonate. It rang a bell." Anna explained. "The day that Katherine arrived, Robin remembered that she had fainted. Patrick did a full range of tests on her. On HER results, Robert, there was clear evidence of the chemical AND her symptoms, while different from Andrew's, were clearly not normal for her. She hasn't had any problems since."

"You're telling me that they've taken potshots at our kids and we didn't know about it."

"Yes."

Robert shut his eyes even as his hands clutched at the mattress squeezing it as hard as he could. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and raspy. "What ... what are we doing about this?"

"Nestor has been poring over security tapes. He's found good evidence that Maria, that volunteer lab technician, gave Robin the poison via a cup of coffee. Combined with Bobbie's testimony, we have more than enough for an arrest and imprisonment. Mac has kept the APBs active on her for much of the eastern seaboard. Her picture has been passed to the FBI, too." Anna paused for a beat before continuing. "Lars scanned the hospital security tapes and logs. He has video of Maria and ... and Franjo together here."

"Conclusive evidence of collusion?"

"Franjo was pushing the linen cart where Emma was hidden. Maria was walking right beside him."

Robert let out his breath in a slow hiss. "Franjo is my problem."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Robert saw the look of concern and love in Anna's eyes and expression. "I want to start pulling my weight around here. You have to tell me everything."

"I can't risk you snapping, Robert. We both know that's a possibility."

"We'll deal with that if it happens. It's been more than a decade and I haven't lost control."

"It's never been this personal before. Admit that! It's not all about uncovering conspiracies and saving the innocent. There's real revenge in the mix." Anna touched his cheek. "Mac was right to be worried about us going too far. We're both so stubborn. You're the only one holding me back and vice versa."

"That's nothing new. I can handle it, Anna. Stop with the kid gloves treatment. I'll pace myself. Promise." Robert said. "I want the head of the beast. Cut it off and watch the carcass flop and bleed to death at my feet. No one touches my children and gets away with it. Nobody."

"We go forward then. Back on the offense." Anna leaned into him.

"Full steam ahead. The only speed for us." Robert pulled her close for a hard embrace.


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

**T Minus 23 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 at General Hospital_

At the fourth floor hub, Nurse Epiphany Johnson looked over the overnight charge notes one more time. It would not do to have something disastrous happen on her morning watch. A shadow fell over the notes but she did not bother to look up.

"I'll be with you in a minute," mumbled Epiphany.

"Of course, nurse," came the reply in a baritone voice whose honeyed tones and smoky timbre instantly conjured images of effortless seduction.

Like Epiphany, the other nurses raised their eyes and took a peek. Thick wavy dark hair over a classically Roman face with vivid intelligent green eyes . Epiphany blinked a few times and managed one syllable. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Ivan Korolev, please."

"Everything is just fine. I mean, ahem, are you a relative?"

"A cousin," Vincent smiled. The nurses' hub echoed with the sounds of indrawn breaths. "If it is not too much trouble. I'm here visiting from Europe you see."

"No trouble at all." Epiphany managed without strain to both ogle this beautiful man and sound properly businesslike. "Room 417."

Vincent read Epiphany's ID. "Thank you very much, Epiphany. What a significant and rare name you have."

"My mother's idea," said Epiphany openly pleased at hearing her name fall from his pouty lips.

"I shall take no more of your time, Epiphany, thank you." Vincent said with suave continental charm oozing out of every pore. "Which direction is the room?"

Three nurses moved simultaneously. Epiphany raised one hand imperiously. "This one is mine. Back to work, girls."

The disappointed nurses watched Epiphany lead Vincent away. The image of perfection was only slightly marred by Vincent's noticeable limp and the cane he used.

A few minutes later they reached Ivan's room and entered. Despite wearing a collar brace and what seemed like a full leg cast peeking out from under the blanket, Ivan was being Ivan. Vincent found him regaling a pretty doctor making notes on his chart with tales of his boyhood in the mountain resort of Sochi.

"I will not be in hospital forever. This is all temporary. I would be quite happy to be your native guide." Ivan with his blond hair, icy blue eyes and rugged face could not have been more unlike his Italian cousin. Ivan gestured to Vincent as he entered. "Tell her, Vincent. The Olympics in my city is a once in a lifetime event and not to be missed. Doctors needs holidays, too."

The doctor laughed good-naturedly and left the room with Epiphany. The cousins shook hands.

Ivan looked Vincent up and down. Despite his easygoing nature, Ivan "Dianara told me you were convalescing in Rome."

"Your latest girlfriend? Or someone serious?" Vincent asked innocently.

"Someone I like to call a friend despite being on opposite sides." Ivan answered.

"I see." Vincent replied. "I was in Rome but I was due a holiday. I discovered your posting and here I am. Seems too … small a city for you. How could you bear leaving Paris?"

"It was a sacrifice but Hans would not have had an assistant that could tolerate him. To spare the others his temper, I assigned myself here."

Vincent motioned to Ivan's leg. "And this is how dedication to duty is rewarded? I have never managed a full leg cast and I am the clumsy one."

"I was overconfident. I have learned my lesson." Ivan admitted humbly.

"How long shall your team endure your superior's temper without you? You should schedule a holiday, Ivan. You're more pale than usual."

"A week in bed at least I am -" began Ivan.

The door opened and two tall and husky men stepped in. They bore down on Ivan's bedside with no greeting or other pleasantries. They did not spare a glance at Vincent who was doing his best to sink into his chair and appear as unworthy of notice as possible.

"Korolev, where in the hospital is Hans?" Asked the first man in Russian.

Ivan paled even more. He answered in Russian. "Uh, he is not here."

"Wolf told us that he was to be here." The second man looked at his partner then turned towards Ivan again. He continued the all Russian dialogue. "Has he been here at all today?"

"No. Is there a problem? Hans does not deal with the administrative details very well. I do all the -"

The second man waved his hand dismissively. Ivan stopped talking. "When did you meet with him?"

"He visited me and the others yesterday late in the afternoon." Ivan answered.

"Was he with you during the incident?"

"No, he was not."

"Did you know where he was?"

"A … a personal day. He took one."

"What is personal day?" Asked the first man. "He has no family."

"Hans took time off."

Some silent communication seemed to occur between the two men. The second man spoke. "Korolev, you are now in charge of this assignment. Do you understand?"

Ivan nodded and held his tongue.

"Two new members have been sent here. They will arrive within two days." Said the first man. "Of the boy, what do you know? How incapacitated is he?"

"He has not left the hospital that I have confirmed. Hans told me that he is unconscious."

"Is the account of the incident true?"

"My report is, yes."

"And the WSB security? Scorpio? Their numbers?"

"Six agents and … and private security headed by his father. We do not have exact counts but more than twenty at least. He is well guarded at all times."

The two men had another silent conference. One man nodded to the other. The second man said. "There are rumors that Sean Donely is here. Is he?"

Ivan answered promptly. "Yes."

"When did he arrive?"

"About Christmas. There was a wedding. Scorpio's daughter."

The first man tapped at his lower lip. "Yes, we know of that. Anna Devane was reported but Scorpio was … unexpected."

"Is Frisco Jones here in Port Charles?" Asked the second man.

Ivan shook his head. "No. I would have reported that, of course."

"Of course." The second man sighed. "Korolev, in two days you will leave this hospital and assume full command. Wolf will be in temporary command. Await orders in three days."

With that, the two men left the room. Ivan collapsed into bed all the tension of his body loosened. "You understood that?"

"Enough of it. Hans is in trouble?" Asked Vincent.

"Hans is a dead man." Ivan laid back and looked earnestly at Vincent. "You need to go to … to see Dianara. She is here in the hospital."

"I hardly know the woman. Why?"

"She was very brave and she may know more about Hans than I. She may be receiving visitors. Please, Vincent, a favor for me."

Vincent understood what Ivan would not say. He assured Ivan he would see to Dianara and left his room walking briskly. He went for the elevator and shot up to the fourth floor. Based on the information provided to him by Robert he knew exactly where she was and her status. She would be defenseless.

He skirted the nurses' station and made his way towards Room 422. The door was ajar but not fully open. He could hear voices inside. His hand gripped his cane. It was the only weapon he had but he was prepared to use it. His hand was pressed against the door and he was about to push when he heard a familiar voice and stopped.

"Mac, you have to remember what Tom said. This is reversible."

"But when, Robin, tomorrow, next month, next year?" Mac said. "Tom said he couldn't do anything to help her."

"We'll find a way to help Andrew. I know we will." Said Robin. "Then, he'll help her. You have to be strong for her."

"I'm trying." Mac said. "I haven't cared about someone like her … like this in a long time. I just want her well."

"We all do. I've heard the stories about her going toe to toe with Andrew. She is one tough chick that I want to get to know better."

"She's the only one Maxie listens to. For that alone, I gotta keep her around." That made both of them laugh.

With some reluctance, Vincent stepped away from the door. He scanned the hallway and found no sign of the two Russians. He shuffled down to Ivan's room and reassured him of Dianara's safety. Mere minutes after that found him driving back to the Villa. He would make his report to Robert from there. He could not risk being seen not just yet.

#

_New York City_

The grizzled NYPD veteran made his way through the crime scene to where the medical examiner was making his final observations.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" The detective aimed the question at a man of middle age who looked more Henry Higgins than modern forensics specialist.

"It was not a quick death, O'Shay." Dr. Leonard replied.

"Execution style it looks like."

"That is the pattern but it is similar to nothing that I am familiar with. Usually, one can tell between your typical Cosa Nostra judgment, Russian mafia execution or one of the street gangs making their displeasure known. This is outside of my realm of experience. Have you seen anything like this?"

"After a while, they all start to look the same to me," confessed O'Shay. "What makes this one so different?"

"Sitting. Hands and feet bound. Gagged. Head covered. That is normal to the pattern." Leonard explained. "However, no evidence of a struggle. No signs of torture, mutilation or molestation. Does that mean the victim went willingly? Or maybe surprised, knocked out then tied? And the blood. That I find to be the most puzzling."

"You kinda expect there to be blood, don't you?"

"Not this much in this short amount of time. Or that … that it would be coming out of every orifice of the body." Leonard swallowed hard to keep his queasy stomach under control. "That is simply bizarre."

"This is the Big Apple, Doc. There are fruity nut cases around every corner."

"Has an identification been confirmed? We will get her cleaned up ASAP. No one should be seen like this."

"Our victim is Maria Ormez, late of Columbia and Yemen of all places. Where the hell is Yemen?"

"That was quick work." Leonard said.

"No work at all. She's numero uno on the FBI's Most Wanted for assault and kidnapping a baby." O'Shay said. "This one is being taken over by the Feds as soon as they get here."

"Should I even do an autopsy? Maybe the Feds want to do that themselves."

O'Shay pulled out a notebook and read it. "Go ahead with the autopsy as normal. Send your findings to the FBI and the Port Charles Police Department. That's near Rochester I think."

The crime scene was swept for evidence. But humans are only human. A small black notebook lay underneath a leg of the dining table in the kitchenette. In the bustle of many people moving in a small space, it was missed.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

**T Minus 21 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 at General Hospital_

"They are here." Hans peered cautiously through the wide front windows of Zeckers Bakery at two men who were once upon a time as close as brothers to him. "They must have known for some time. Had someone watching me."

Hans stood up and began to make his way to the back of the store. His good friend Zecker would certainly let him use the back door. "What else am I to think? They know my ... routine, the places I go to. I must leave. I will contact you when I can. Do not panic. Tell everyone ... to fly as silently and as far as they may."

Hans turned off his mobile. It was a standard phone but he was sure the DVX had modified it for his use and the organization's needs. There had to be a hidden GPS funtion on it. He dropped the phone into the nearest trash.

As he neared the back door, he saw a rack of coats hung neatly on hooks. He removed his own coat and exchanged it for another that looked to fit him. Quickly, he stuffed his gun and wallet into his borrowed coat and set a cap on his head. He felt the weight of car keys in one of the coat pocket - a very fortunate find.

Minutes later, he sped up to merge into the highway out of Port Charles. It was a nice town, he mused, but he would never miss it. He checked his rearview mirror habitually. He could detect no pursuit.

"The hawks are out but the mouse has escaped." Hans grinned. "My brothers, I did not teach you ALL I know."

###

In an unoccupied room near Dianara's room on the fourth floor, Robert, Sean and Connie discussed the latest developments.

"Connie, until Andrew is conscious, this is it. There are no options."

"You're not giving me much to work with, Robert."

"The data purge has been stopped and the WSB is still functional within the current levels of service. All done in the time it takes for concrete to dry. Tell them that for me. Verbatim."

"Timeline on a full recovery?"

"We're working on three fronts as we speak. One team is on Andrew's immediate health and recovery. A second team has made a lot of progress on the poison analysis and a possible antidote is not out of the question. Third, I ... we are following up on the sources of the poison." Robert explained. "I doubt even the Bureau could do better at this stage."

Connie shook her head. "Potential solutions, possible vectors of more analysis. I need a time. I've got to get field work back on track. Benching agents is doing more harm than good. We're going to be days maybe weeks behind on some cases."

"I know and I'm sorry. It is what it is." Robert said contritely. "I have more bad news."

"You really know how to treat a girl right. Go on."

"The Blood Brothers are here."

Connie's eyes narrowed. "You're sure?"

"Positive ID within five feet plus verbal."

"How did you- never mind, I don't want to know." Connie said. "For Andrew or Hans?"

"Hans. That is confirmed. I'm beefing up security around Andrew. I wouldn't put it pass them to take out two birds with one visit." Robert said.

Sean added. "I suggest the same for Dianara. We would do it but it would cause questions and we don't the personnel to spare."

"Yes, of course, the old connection." Connie said. "We'll take care of her. Any word on Hans?"

"No, but he's probably on the run or being run down." Sean deduced. "If he has a head start, I don't think they'll find him. Not soon anyway."

"The brothers are known for their efficiency. They won't stop." Connie said.

"Satisfy my curiousity, Connie. Why Hans and why now? The man eats, sleeps and bleeds DVX. And don't try to tell me you don't know." Robert said. "You were dropping hints before."

Connie was dismissive and seemingly unconcerned. "It's political warfare at higher levels. I doubt it will get to street level. It doesn't concern you or Guardian."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't you think I would tell you if I thought I needed to?"

"The old Connie would have. But you got bit by the political bug and its fangs have gone deep. I can see an agenda when its being waved in front of me. Care to tell me about it."

"There's nothing to tell. It's all internal. I'll give you plenty of warning. I promise."

Robert let the topic go. "Fine. I've got to talk with my brother."

"Go, go. I'll stay and finalize security arrangements." Sean said.

Before meeting with Connie, Mac had relayed the information to Robert and Sean that Maria Ormez had been found murdered in New York City. This was not welcome in that it was one more lead that was now of no further use to them. There remained only one lead - the male kidnapper. Robert was determined to follow their last remaining lead wherever the outcome.

Connie and Sean discussed Andrew's surveillance needs for a few minutes. As Sean made to leave, Connie made her move.

"Sean, I'd like ... need to talk to you about the Mall." Connie said in a low but undeniably urgent tone.

"The Bureau isn't exactly one of my favorite topics of conversation, Connie, no offense intended." Sean said. "I washed my hands of it years ago."

Connie did not beat around the bush. "I need your help."

"I've gotten in the healthy habit of sticking my neck out only for my nearest and dearest friends and family. You're not either to me." Sean said sharply. "Robert would certainly help you."

"Look, Robert has visited the top floor of the Mall but you've been there. You know how it operates, the rules, the non-rules. You were one of us." Connie said. "Bureau section chiefs like me now, and you were, are made privy to many things whether we like it or not. It's up to us to keep the stores supplied and running. Keep the competition fair."

"I've got decades of rust on me, Connie. Robert probably knows more about what's going on than I do." Sean protested.

"Old business, Sean. And, you know the rules, old business needs old hands."

Sean did not like the direction he suspected this conversation was headed towards. However, Connie was saying all the right key words - the Mall, the rules, the chiefs, the competition. He had an obligation as a former chief to at least hear her out.

"I'm going to regret this but go ahead. Tell me."

"Not here. We need to meet somewhere private."

"I'll make arrangements." Sean said. "This have something to do with the internal matters you tried NOT to mention earlier."

Connie stood close to Sean and whispered for his ears alone. "Project Minerva is active."

"No way!" Sean spluttered. "I ... I ordered ... was dismantled ... that project should never have been tried."

"It seemed like an idea before its time." Connie said.

"Some ideas should be left to theory and never practiced."

"You came up with it."

"I came up with a lot of stupid ideas. Some real doozies. Paid for most of them, too." Sean said ruefully. "Take my advice. Shut it down ASAP."

"It's not my call and, between you and me, Sean, I think it's too far gone." Connie said. "I want to shut it down but I need your help. Do I have it?"

Sean made his decision quickly. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"We keep it all top floor. No matter what happens."

"No old friends tagging along?"

"Can't afford to lose what friends I've got. Or family." Sean replied. "Well?"

"I accept and thank you." Connie said with obvious sincerity. She slipped out of the room leaving Sean staring out the window lost in his own thoughts.

###

In a fifth floor conference room, Noah, Alex, Cynthia, Patrick, Anna and Math discussed Andrew's case.

"We have completely ruled out physical damage to the nervous system. We have no cause to warrant a physically invasive approach of treatment vis a vis to the brain at this time." Cynthia reported to the group. "We see no changes to his motor skills indicative of undetected nerve or spinal damage. We haven't ruled that possibility out of the picture but it's not likely."

"The seizures, what about them? Are they doing any damage?" Anna asked.

"More to us than to him." Noah said. "He's having one every five hours. It's getting less and less frequent."

"His biological system is reaching a sort of equilibrium. Consistent frequency of seizures, temperature present but hovering at the same levels." Alex said. "I think its safe to say that Andrew is over the crisis period."

The other doctors around the table nodded their agreement. Anna's relief was apparent.

"We need to discuss his ongoing treatment and recovery." Alex said.

"Based on what happened with Robin, we know it, whatever it is, does work its way out of the body. We just don't know when."

"Why is Andrew's case so different than Robin's?" asked Anna.

"Unless we had a sample of the poison to study, we may never know the answer to that." Patrick said. "Can we get or find a sample?"

Anna shook her head. "Not likely."

Noah glanced at Matt. "I like Matt's idea. I think it's worth trying."

"So do I," Patrick added.

"It sounds too simple to me. Can it really work?" Anna asked looking around the table.

Matt cleared his throat before speaking. "Andrew seizures and fever plus the elevated levels of certain chemicals and hormones are similar to the profile of someone having a very severe allergy. The level of histamine alone is staggering. His body is pumping it out and there's no cause for it to be doing that. Unless, the body was fighting an invading infection like an allergy or virus."

Patrick sat up. "That makes sense. I mean Robin wasn't allergic so it cleared out of her system. But Andrew HAS an allergy or is susceptible to something about it to a point that a lingering negative reaction is inevitable."

"It's a strange reaction. Can it be natural?" surmised Cynthia.

Alex and Anna shared a warning look. "We believe that Andrew was conditioned in his childhood."

"Who would do that to a child?" asked Noah.

Anna sighed. "It's not important right now. What ... what are the next steps in treatment?"

Matt explained. "I want to avoid antibiotics. I don't think they will have any measurable effect on the outcome. Instead, in one hour I want to administer via IV a solution formulated using natural elements - amino acids, hormones and essential nutrients - designed to bolster the immune system."

"What is it? Has it been used before?" Anna asked.

"Yes. This solution was initially developed for HIV patients as a basic body booster. The clinical data is good." Matt said. "We can't use drugs as it might affect his psychosis. But helping his own body fight it off, well, that can't be bad."

"How long will the treatment be?" asked Alex.

"Continuous for a twenty-four period." Matt supplied. "With results analysis every four then six hours. I think we'll see changes soon after treatment."

"Could this ... booster make Andrew worse?" asked Anna. All around the table, each one shook their heads no. "All right, then go ahead, Matt. You have permission."

After fifteen minutes, the meeting ended. The doctors left Anna and Alex alone in the room.

"Will this really work, Alex?" Anna asked.

"Matt's theory and logic are sound. He's done his homework. He's analyzed and matched Andrew's tests with Robin's. He's consulted with those who have used the booster."

"But will it WORK, Alex? Will it bring my son back to the way he was?"

"This is experimental treatment. A shot in the dark." Alex said. "I will say that because Andrew's general condition has steadily improved, significantly so in the last six hours, that I am confident that he WILL recover at some unknown point in time. But, I cannot ... I will not speculate about his mental health afterwards."

Anna nodded understanding. "So, we sit and wait."

"Is Robert sitting and waiting?"

"No. He's beyond angry, Alex. I can feel the anger radiating off him in almost tangible waves. I can hear the anger under his words, all his words."

"How could he feel or be otherwise?"

"I've seen every side of Robert except one - the truly hateful and vengeful side. All the anger masking the pain but the pain fuels the anger more and more. I'm afraid for him."

"Robert needs time to work through his feelings."

"He won't. This time he can't and he doesn't want to." Anna said. "In the past, after he's understood the reasoning of something, he dealt with it and the anger disappeared. But with Andrew, the way it happened, the anger stays and stays."

"There is not much he can do."

"Isn't there?" Anna looked at Alex.

"He has too much to lose. Why risk it for revenge?"

"It's not revenge to him. It's justice delayed and postponed too many times."

"Faison?"

"Who else?"

"You sound very sure."

"I feel the same way." Anna answered.

"If Robert decides to seek out Faison, will you stop him?"

Anna turned away. "I don't know and that scares me."


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

**T Minus 18 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 at LaGuardia International Airport_

Striding across the long term airport parking lot, WSB US Chief Martin Ross opened his trunk and began to load his luggage inside. So intent was he in getting home and sleeping in his own bed for a change that he was caught unawares.

A burlap sack was slipped over his head. Handcuffs were secured over his wrists. He was dragged backwards and forced into a maintenance room by three masked and armed men.

A large set of headphones were forced over his ears. A high-pitched whistling noise made him wince and pay attention. Then he heard the voice of a woman say the unforgettable words: "Do you stand scorched by the moon high above?"

Ross stopped struggling. His shoulders sagged. He said, "I stand alone."

Over the headphones came a set of instructions he was told to execute immediately in the most efficient manner available yet without blame being placed on him.

The trigger words were repeated again. At the last word 'above', Ross slumped forward in a deep sleep.

He woke up fifteen minutes later having fallen asleep in his car. His keys were in the ignition, the doors were locked and his luggage stowed away. He felt quite refreshed after his nap.

"I must be more tired than I thought." Ross muttered. "Might as well head into the office and see what's going on."

###

Nikolas paused in the doorframe of Robin's office. His eyes quickly took in the messy state of her desk and the number of people who were flitting in and out.

"I see you're busy," said Nikolas.

"Yeah, a little," Robin answered absently. "Something you need?"

"You're ignoring me but I don't know why? Was it something I said? When?"

Robin blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before focusing on Nikolas. "Ignoring what?"

"I've sent you at least three emails inviting you and Patrick to the house for a small dinner party I'm having."

"Yeah, yeah, that. Patrick mentioned something about it."

"And?" Nikolas prodded.

Robin gestured at the room. "Look at this! It's going to be weeks before I dig myself out. I'm really sorry."

"Am I expected to take a no from General Hospital's newest and certainly most attractive researcher who just landed a million dollar grant?"

"Just this once. I have to take a pass."

"What if I said that I had invited some researchers and other parties interested in your field of research? That is the point of the party."

"What?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

Robin sighed. "Any other time I would ... would be jumping up and down for joy. But, I need to focus on this. And, I'm not sure how long it'll take."

"What has your full undivided attention?"

Robin thought of her options. She could lie, tell the full truth or omit a few details. With Nikolas being on the hospital board, there were ways he could find her out if she lied. "It's my brother, Andrew. Remember, you met him at the fundraiser."

"Of course. I was impressed."

"Andrew is very sick. I'm doing what I can to help with his treatment."

"I haven't seen this in the news. But I'm sure the staff here have things well in hand."

"His condition hasn't been publicized. Given his business position, it might cause some questions. Unnecessary questions."

Nikolas frowned. "Speaking as a business owner, if I was an investor in his company, I would want to know if he was unable to fulfill his responsibilities for an extended period of time. Is he? If he is then it could be a very serious matter for his company, the investors, the customers."

Robin stood up wanting to reassure Nikolas about Andrew's health. As she rose, she felt the room sway. She felt light-headed and intensely hot. A hand reached out for the desk for support. Instead, Nikolas a hold on both of her arms keeping her upright.

"That was a bad idea," said Robin inching back to her chair.

"Are you all right?" asked Nikolas. "Working too hard again I think."

"There's just so much to do." Robin said lamely. "I have moments of dizziness. It's normal for me."

"And the fact that you look completely wiped out, that's normal?"

"Nikolas, people with HIV don't have the energy they once did. Fatigue is something I've adjusted to. I do pace myself."

Nikolas did not look convinced. "Have you had lunch?"

"Lunch?" Robin's expression was blank.

"You get back to work. I'll get you some lunch. Don't move."

"You don't have to. I have minions now."

Nikolas smiled assuringly. "You were there for me. I'll always be there for you. No matter what. I'll be back with lunch."

###

With a sly smile on her lips, Charlotte turned off her cell phone. Her plan had worked. Her team had just confirmed that her WSB mole Martin Ross had successfully been put under her control. She only had to wait to allow Ross the time to fulfill his mission. Then, Guardian's secrets would be hers.

"Thank you, Faison." Charlotte sipped her coffee. Sitting in the small highway reststop restaurant dressed in jeans, a plain blouse, knit cap and thick overcoat, she blended in seamlessly as just another patron.

Charlotte's turned to her current endeavor - reaching the sanitarium where Faison was reported to have had treatment soon after his death. When talking with Helena, Charlotte sensed her disapproval of this trip. She could hardly justify the trip to Helena when she was motivated by sheer instinct. Charlotte could feel herself being propelled to Portland.

There was something there. And, whatever it was, it had lain secret for all this time.

"Just like Ross," Charlotte said looking off into the distance. "Cloaked in secrecy for more than two decades. It must be very important."

###

"Big lunch?" asked Patrick eyeing Nikolas' food laden tray.

"Robin eats like a bird but I wanted to get a good assortment."

"That for Robin?"

"She was a little dizzy and admitted that she hadn't had lunch." said Nikolas. "Why not join her. There's enough here for two."

"Light headed, dizzy?"

Nikolas nodded. "Dizzy enough that she almost fainted."

Patrick's lips pursed in disapproval. "I see."

"She said it was normal."

"There's average people normal like you or me then there's Robin Normal." Patrick yawned. "I just finished a spleen job. I'll take you up on lunch, too."

The two entered the elevator and rode up together. On the way, Nikolas told Patrick about the dinner invitation.

Later, Patrick waited until Nikolas had left to close the door to give him and Robin some privacy.

"Fainted did you?"

Robin groaned. "I just felt a little unsteady and tired. Same old thing. Don't worry."

"I do worry. And, you know it's useless to tell me to not worry."

"I'm going to eat lunch then have a power nap. I'll be fine."

"Well, you're not staying here tonight."

"But, if I have -"

"Matt told me that Andrew hasn't had a seizure since the booster was added to his IV line. I think Matt hit on the right solution." Patrick said. "You don't need to watch over him, you know. Plenty of people to do that."

"I just got a brother. I'm not about to lose him." Robin said. "Anything can happen. He's still unconscious. That hasn't changed."

"For now." Patrick pulled out a long encephalograph strip. "But this tells me that he won't be for much longer. From thirty minutes ago."

"Yes! He's not staying in the deep brain wave pattern as he used to." Robin declared studying the strip.

"Matt did good. Props!"

"You should be saying that to him and not me, honey," Robin said.

"I will tell him. I'm just practicing first." Patrick grinned. "Speaking of things that ought to be happening. You should come home tonight and see your daughter. She keeps looking for you." Patrick said all the right key words to make Robin's capitulation inevitable. "How about we take Nik up on his dinner party?"

"Honey, you know why we can't. I can't afford to be ... be distracted."

"An hour. Two hours max to NOT think about you-know-what." Patrick said in a reasonable way. "What good are you going to be to anyone if you run yourself into mental exhaustion? You need to switch off too."

"I'll think about it."

"If Andrew gets better soon, we'll go to the dinner. Okay?"

Robin gave in. "Fine. Now, go back and save some patient."

Patrick gave Robin a quick kiss. "I'm covering until 4PM. I'll come by and we can go home together."


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

**T Minus 15 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Saturday, January 10, 2009 at WSB Headquarters_

Tim Sidwell sped out of the WSB's headquarters parking lot. He took care to not be seen by Martin Ross who was just getting out of his car. As soon as he hit the highway, Tim made for an exit and headed for a gas station telephone.

He dialed a number from memory and waited impatiently before his call was answered. "Connie? It's Tim. Just listen. Ross is back today. I left for the day just in time."

Tim listened intently for a few minutes. "I left Joey finishing up backups. He's coming in again tomorrow to check progress."

He scanned the gas station periodically. "I don't have a problem calling in sick. But how do you propose I go on vacation without the Mall requiring me to wear a tracker. Every time I go out of state I have to wear one. They'll find me, Con."

A spate of instructions came over the phone. "Your phone will be ringing soon enough I expect. I'll hit the clubs tonight and conveniently forget my cell. Then in the morning I'll go to Long Lake for some fishing. That'll buy a day that's all. Scorpio better get things together or we'll all going down."

Tim hung up and with his sleeve wiped the phone of his fingerprints. He drove to an out of the way forest preserve. Opening the false bottom of his trunk, he lifted out a license plate and exchanged it with the one on the car. Then he took off the antenna attached by suction to his rear windshield.

"That'll have to do." Tim said. He drove out beyond the city limits and got a meal at the first restaurant he could find. As a precaution he stocked up on supplies at a small grocery. Just enough to add to the small duffel bag he had in the trunk.

Ross was a volatile man when crossed. There was no telling what he would do once he discovered the defects with Guardian and the fact that only half of their normal field agents were operating at full capability. Tim would be called on to the carpet to explain everything. He doubted that he would be exiled to some out of the way station assignment let alone fired. He knew too much. If anyone could buy Connie and Robert time, it was him.

###

_Port Charles_

At the photography studio, Connie paced in Dianara's office. Ocassionally, her eyes would alight on her cell phone. One part of her wished for it to ring just so that she could get the ordeal over with and the other prayed that Ross would decide to wait until morning to talk with her.

"Ha! As if that's likely," said Connie. Unlike Tim, she couldn't and wouldn't hide. This was her responsibility. Tim had to be kept safe from Ross. "C'mon, ring already!"

It rang.

"Yes?" asked Connie. "Oh, Robbie, it's you."

"Were you expecting someone else."

"Ross," said Connie. "He's come home early. He's in the office now."

"Ah, things about to get sticky."

"Undoubtedly."

"All right. I'll give him a call."

Connie had an instant recollection of her conversation with Sean earlier in the day. "No. Stay ... stay out of the Top Floor. My responsibility. I'll handle it."

"If you need backup call me."

"I will." Connie said. "Do you have any shred of good news for me, Robbie? Any little thing?"

"That's the reason for my call. So far Andrew's seizures seem to have disappeared. He's still unconscious but the docs are hopeful that he'll come out of it soon." Robert said.

Connie sighed. "THAT is the best news. I can work with that."

"That old Connie magic work on Ross?"

"Depends on his mood and mine." Connie said. "Thanks, Robbie."

Connie turned off her mobile already formulating a report for Ross. The news about Andrew would get her off the hook. She could pass the entire incident off as an unfortunate accident from which they were now recovering from albeit slowly.

She was feeling nearly giddy at her near escape from what would have been an excruciatingly painful situation. Connie grabbed her purse and told the agent on duty that she was out to get some air.

Her plan went awry at the door of the studio. There stood the Blood Brothers - Evgeny and Feodor. As soon as she stepped out, the two began to walk alongside her.

"I suppose you're here because of our situation." Connie said calmly.

"Partly," said Feodor, the bigger of the two.

"Where is Hans?" asked Evgeny.

"Don't you know?" asked Connie perplexed and not bothering to hide it.

"No games, Connie, please." Feodor said trying to remain civil. "If you know where he is, you must tell us."

"I ... I don't know. The last time I saw him was in passing at the hospital. Yesterday or maybe the day before that."

"Do you have any arrangements with Hans for the boy's security? Special arrangements?"

"None. If there were, your superiors are notified. At the moment, security is handled by Scorpio's people." said Connie. "Have you lost a sheep?"

The two men were silent.

"Central Control won't be happy." Connie continued glibly.

"No, they will not." Evgeny said.

"He must have been warned. We are aware of an accomplice." Feodor said.

"I can assure you that Hans has NOT asked for asylum from us."

"What about Scorpio? Hans always speaks highly of him." Feodor said.

"Respect doesn't mean he's about to join the other team." Connie said. "Talk to Robert if you want to be certain."

"We would rather not." said Evgeny.

"We require that you inform us if you have any information regarding Hans. Is that clear?" asked Feodor.

"Of course," Connie agreed.

"We are in nominal charge of the team here until a replacement arrives." Feodor informed Connie. "Inform your ... Committee of this change immediately and cease all communication with Reinhardt."

"So you do have proof? Of what Central suspected?"

"That is not information you need to know." said Evgeny.

"But I do." Connie stopped walking and turned into an alley. She began a whispered conference with the two men. "Hans was formenting dissent on BOTH sides. I have no direct proof but I know he was talking to people he had NO business talking to. Recruiting is the same in any language. Just tell me if you have proof or not?"

"There is proof." Evgeny confirmed.

"Thank you."

"What will you do now?" asked Feodor.

"Start cleaning. What else?"

"And what if the ... dissent is on all levels?"

Connie had suspected that Hans' influence had extended to the field level. It was a given idea that agents on both sides got to know each other. It was an occupational hazard. "How high?"

"You call it the Top Floor." said Evgeny.

"We will still clean up. Just like you will." Connie responded evenly. But her mind was turning and turning the possible repercussions of this conversation.

"If you have information, you WILL contact us?"

"For the second time, yes I will," Connie narrowed her eyes at them. "Why is it so urgent that you find him? He's an old man whose plot has been found out. He's on the run and cut off. Except for his knowledge of Guardian, which is outdated, he has nothing special to warrant this interest."

"Outdated? How?" asked Evgeny.

"Uh, uh, let's trade. Tell me why you want Hans so badly first." Connie said.

"He has attempted to trade an item for classified information. Information that he should have no obvious interest in." said Feodor.

"We want to ... question him." Evgeny added. "Your turn."

"Guardian's base of operations has been moved here from Paris."

"We suspected so but better to have confirmation. Thank you." Feodor said. "It is said that Scorpio has dug his heels in. That he has a fortress around the boy."

"Is that true?" asked Evgeny.

"Ask your own people," said Connie. "Wait. You don't trust your people."

"That is false."

"Then it's the intelligence that Hans has reported that is suspect." The two men had no reply and Connie knew that she was correct. "Out of the goodness of my heart I will say this. This is Scorpio's home ground. He has family and friends all around him. He's very protective of them. Don't try anything."

"We have no plans to. The boy's safety is our concern." Feodor said.

"The boy's mother Anna Devane. He is close to her?" asked Evgeny.

"She is his mother and I don't doubt that they are becoming acquainted." Connie said. "If there is nothing else, good hunting."

Connie turned and left the two men standing looking after departing form. She had to talk to Robert and Sean as soon as possible.

###

_Vienna, Austria at the The Heritage Foundation_

It was Sunday in Vienna and every Sunday its computer system ran a routine procedure - a security audit. The following Monday morning, the network administrator would read the audit and then shred the paper. After all, it was usually always the same thing week after week. Simple words that confirmed the security of the Foundation's system.

Today, the report was different. It slid out of the laser printer. If a human being were present, he or she would lift the paper and read the following words:

_Automated intruder detection has been remotely deactivated. Level 5 security protocols deactivated. System and full network breach in progress. System penetration vector via a known user account - Robin Scorpio, MD. All system and security logging is now enabled._

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all patient readers for sticking with this story. Check out my homepage (on my profile page) for a polished Book 1 - the first section of this story with new, never posted chapters and additions to existing chapters. Happy reading!


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

**T Minus 13 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Majestic Theater Radio Station_

Sean stood in the doorway of Andrew's office. "Come on, time to get home, Belle."

"Just a few more minutes, Daddy, please," said Belle tapping on keyboard. "These are final calculations. It'll be done soon."

"How soon?"

"A half hour?"

"Honey, you just got out of the hospital today. You need to be in bed."

"Sean, I've said that a MILLION times but she insists she has to do this, whatever it is." Tiffany said standing by her husband.

"What is it?" asked Sean.

"Andrew asked me to analyze some data for him. Find patterns, quirks, logic that sort of thing."

"Well, you're very good at that but, I don't think he needs this right now."

"I thought of a possible approach while I was at the hospital. I built a spreadsheet model and started feeding data to it. So far, everything has made sense." Belle held up a computer disc. "I only have one disc left. If this goes through I've got it."

"Got what?"

"The method that someone is using to siphon money out of ELQ."

"What?!" asked Sean and Tiffany at the same time.

"It's not actually money but shares. These shares are so valuable that they might as well be money." Belle continued to explain. "According to my model, the Quartermaine, as a family voting bloc, still retain majority vote. But, if the manipulation continues, then their vote will shift to a minority position within three months. Since the Quartermaines are investors in our own business ventures, I feel we need to look into this as soon as possible. I can sleep in tomorrow."

Sean slipped into a chair in front of the laptop. "Show me what you have so far."

For the next hour, Belle explained to Sean how her financial model worked and how, once Andrew had programmed the logic and rules into Simon, they could establish definite relationships linking who traded what and when and why. Without the model all the accumulated data would mean gibberish.

"Do the Quartermaines know you're doing this?" asked Tiffany. "Edward is a sharp man. He doesn't miss much unless he wants to."

"Andrew told me that Mr. Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine, um, Spencer had asked him to investigate the fact that Sonny Corinthos was selling family voting shares owned by Jason Quartermaine."

"You've got to be kidding. What idiot would sell legacy shares?" asked Sean.

"Edward must be beside himself," said Tiffany. "Edward and I have had our run-ins but his devotion to family is carved in stone."

"These family shares are they still being sold?"

"Not exactly. Andrew programmed Simon to monitor the trading lines and when the shares appear for sale in the public window, Simon buys it immediately." Belle said. "It's not making the previous buyers very happy."

"Do we know who they are?"

Belle rifled through the pile of Post It notes affixed on the inside of a plain notebook. The note had some gibberish numbers on it. "Dopp Holdings."

Sean looked at the note. "Where does it say that?"

"Right here," Belle pointed at a note. "Andrew uses a simply number code. It's like his version of shorthand."

"And you know how to read it?"

"How else was I going to understand his notes." Belle said. "Why he has to be so secretive is beyond me."

Tiffany shook her head. "There are times, darlin', that you plain scare me."

"A lot of it is common sense, mama. And, I got THAT from you."

Sean pointed at another set of numbers under what he assumed was the code for Dopp Holdings. "What does this part say?"

"Hmm, Larry A-S-H-Ashton." Belle deciphered. "Owner."

"Owner of Dopp Holdings. Damn the man is sneaky." Sean kissed his daughter on the forehead. "You've just added a solid piece of criminal evidence that he won't be able to wriggle out of. This is solid gold!

"But, Daddy, it doesn't end there." Belle said. She flipped the display to another set of data. "Here and here, you see. Some of sold shares are reappearing on the market. Seemingly at random but not really. But the fact that they are being re-sold is affecting ELQ common share prices causing artificial volatility."

"Stock manipulation," said Sean. "Who are the second buyers?"

Tiffany took up a pad of paper and began to take notes. This was going to be a big story.

Belle sighed. "Not who, what. The shares are bundled with other shares."

"That's not possible." Sean said.

"It is if the owners - Dopp Holdings - are selling options on the ELQ stock they own." Belle explained. "That is adding to the negative activity of ELQ stock."

"Wait, isn't it good to have a high share price?" asked Tiffany.

"Normally, yes," Sean answered. "It's the fluctuations that are bad. For example, you own 50 shares worth $5 today. Three days later the price gains a dollar. Two weeks later the price goes up again. But something happens to cause prices to go down not once but multiple times. Investors are then questioning whether to hold the stock or not. When they sell in quantity, the stock becomes very volatile. Now, a certain volatility is expected but not like this."

Sean turned the monitor so Tiffany could see. "In the last year alone, ELQ share price has dipped twenty-five times. Historically though, the stock dips at half that rate. It's suspicious that is happens so frequently. Then there's the stock price. It's downward trend is so gradual that it seems natural but based on Belle's data, it's not."

"Investors are being influenced to sell their stock at an artificial low value. Someone is getting rich while ELQ slowly loses innate share value." Sean said. "Once the Quartermaines lose majority control, then whoever is buying the shares can step in and take control."

"How could Edward or Tracy let this happen?" asked Tiffany.

"It's such a gradual loss that it could look like the simple effect of the general economic downturn." Sean observed. "Or this could be an inside job."

"Whoever it is has to be suicidal. Once Belle delivers this data, Tracy is ... is gonna blow like a volcano." Tiffany said. "That woman on the warpath is not gonna be pleasant. Anyone in her way is going to be bulldozed flat as a pancake!"

"The share price is just one aspect. The people buying options is another problem. They're basically putting bets down on decreasing stock value. Other investors get a wind of that and may think it's time to dump their shares. The ones who placed the bets that the share price would go down will be the ones making a lot of money. All at ELQ expense. It can get very messy, honey." Sean explained.

"But until this data can get into Simon, this is all just theoretical. We need results as proof." Belle said sadly. "Who knows if Andrew will wake up in his right mind."

Tiffany hugged her daughter. "Sweetie, we can't think like that. Whatever happens, we're going to help him get better."

"Of course, we will. Andrew is a fighter." Sean said.

Tiffany added. "Anna told me that they were trying out a new treatment. So far, it looks good. He hasn't had a seizure nearly the whole day."

"He hasn't attacked anyone?" asked Belle.

"Nope," said her mother. "He's still unconscious though."

"Belle, it's a matter of when not if Andrew wakes up. For his sake, we all have to stay positive and keep things moving and working here until he's well again." Sean pointed at the spreadsheets. "As for this, we're going to go ahead and tell Tracy and Edward. We really have no choice. Maybe with their help we can find more solid evidence. Having Simon would be easier but it's not the only way.

"When will you give it to them, Daddy?" asked Belle.

"We, honey, not me alone. You did the work." Sean said. "First, I want you out of here and in bed. I'll call Tracy in the morning."

"I am a little tired." Belle stretched her arms out. "Let me make a backup disk and printouts. About fifteen minutes."

"All right then. Sean, let's lock up then." Tiffany said. "I'll set the programming on automatic. Port Charles will have to live with a repeat of Lola's World tonight."

"What?!" Belle cried out. "I have to find out what happened to Truman and Millie, mama. And Dash is too good to be true. He has to have a dark side. And, Lola, why doesn't she see how sweet Philip is? Is she blind?"

"Truman? Lola? Dash? Who are these people?"

Tiffany snorted at Sean's obliviousness to popular culture. "Only the characters in the hottest radio soap created by the diva producer to end all diva producers Arabella Stuart."

"Mama got exclusive broadcast rights. Our signal goes all the way to New York City." Belle added.

"It's a soap opera," said Sean evenly.

"Oh, please, don't be condescending." Tiffany shot back.

"I ... I wasn't."

"Yes, you were, Sean. Soaps are time-tested nuggets of storytelling entertainment." Tiffany explained. "We're able to charge the highest ad rates for the show. It's a moneymaker and it's fun. Can't argue with that."

"I wasn't arguing, honey." Sean backpedalled madly.

"I know it's not as important as catching the bad guys and saving the world but soaps have a place in our heart and in our minds. It's oral history in a mass media format."

"Ms. Stuart is god, daddy, just god." Belle said putting her printouts in a folder.

"What we need is a good engineer, Belle. Someone that can set up the programming." Tiffany said. "I need to be out there signing up sponsors and clients. Maybe one of the security men can step in temporarily?"

"Ask Uncle Robert." asked Belle.

"I'll ask but Robert has been so grouchy lately." Tiffany replied.

"Honey, we're spread thin right now. You're going to have to manage the station yourselves." Sean said.

"It was just a thought," said Tiffany petulantly. "I'm going to make this place a success if it's the last thing I do."

"Okay. Wonderful. Can we leave now, sweetheart?" asked Sean. "Let's grab some takeout and head home."

* * *

A/N: I am slowly getting back in the swing of updating regularly. Book 2 of TTL (covering Robin's wedding, Christmas) is now polished with new material and ready for reading on my homepage. Happy reading!


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

**T Minus 10 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_General Hospital_

While waiting for Patrick to finish up rounds, Robin visited Andrew's room. Heloise was the night's minder.

"There's so much I want to know about him." said Robin. "What are his dreams, his hopes, his disappointments. Although, he might be too young to have had those."

"Andrew had led a very busy life, Robin. Do not presume that young as he is that he has not had ... personal failures." Heloise said.

"He's very open and very closed at the same time. I'm having a hard time getting closer."

"He has been alone most of his life, Robin," said Heloise. "Other than Cesar and Salim, who was there for him? No friends. Parents he had never met. A family he could not have hoped to have known. He has learned to rely principally on himself and to keep his own counsel."

"If he would just let the wall down a little bit." Robin said.

"I have noticed that he is talking freely more and more with you. He does not do that outside of a very small circle of people. You must give him time." Heloise said. "Your personalities are rather opposite. You are confident and forthright. Andrew is more cautious especially in areas of which he has little to no experience. You, from what I have learned, are able to rush into new experiences on a whim."

"Been talking to Mac about my teenage years I see," grinned Robin.

"Mac is experiencing the same difficulties with Andrew as you are." Heloise pointed out. "Allow Andrew his own pace. He will only become more stubborn if he feels pressured."

"I'm trying to curb my impatience. There are so many things I want to do, to learn about him. There are topics that he refuses to talk about or that he evades." Robin watched Heloise's reaction to her next words. "Anything to do with Faison, for example."

Heloise's lips tightened. "He feels that his time with Faison was ... was another time. For him, it has little impact on his present life."

"Does it have little impact?" Robin said. "I met Faison first as P.K. Sinclair. I remember how charming, magnetic and ruthless he could be. He raised Andrew from infancy. He kidnapped my mother at her most vulnerable. He's my father's sworn enemy. He terrorized me and took my parents and brother away. Yet, no one wants to talk about him."

"He is in the past."

"No, he's not.

"Does knowing that Cesar has influenced your brother in some way change how you feel about him?"

"No."

"Then why does it matter so?"

"Because ... because I want to understand. I want to know why my brother shows no fear of him when I'm completely terrified. I want to know why Mom flinches each time his name is said. And, Dad, well, I can practically see his blood pressure climbing whenever Faison is mentioned." Robin explained. "I can sense the answers are just beyond my fingertips and then they're yanked away again."

"Perhaps, Robin, it is better to not understand." Heloise advised.

"To guide the future, you have to know the past." Robin said. "I can't help feeling that he's not out of our lives. No matter what anyone says."

"Cesar took care of Anna and Andrew. I cannot see him seeking to do you or your family any harm. And because of Andrew, Cesar will always be a part of your present. Can you not accept it?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to focus solely on Andrew."

"That is wise," Heloise said. "Things happen for which there can be little explanation. People come in and out of our lives leaving gifts, curses and lessons learned. Do you not accept them and move on?"

Robin was thoughtful. "Yes, whether we like it or not. You're a very scientific fighter, Heloise. You must not lose many arguments with Andre."

Heloise smiles. "Oh, I win the ones that truly matter. I ... I had to give him time, too, in the beginning. Andre was hurt badly. It took patience on my part to wait until he was ready to accept me into his life. I've never regretted it."

Robin looked at Andrew lying motionless on the bed. "Patience, right. I'll work on that."

_###_

_Villa Scorpio_

Patrick, Robin and Matt came in through the front doors. Instantly their noses and stomachs were put on alert. It was Nestor's night to cook and it seemed to them that he had put together a stellar menu. Anna, Andre and Marcel were putting the finishing touches on the dining room table.

"Hi, Mom," Robin pressed a kiss on Anna's cheek. "I checked in on Andrew before we left. So far so good. No seizure."

"All my fingers are crossed." Anna replied. "Come and sit down. We're about to eat."

Robin scanned the room. "Where's Nyssa?"

"On assignment," Anna said simply. "Wanting to drill her again for Andrew info?"

"As if you haven't?" Robin countered.

"Like mother, like daughter."

"Well?"

"She did tell me some things. Andrew often stayed with Salim's family and he's friendly with most of Salim's children."

"That's good. He did have friends his own age."

"Friendly not friends," Anna clarified sitting down and motioning Robin to take the seat next to her. "We're having lobster marinara tonight."

"What does that mean?"

"Marinara?"

"No, Andrew." Robin insisted. "Stop trying to change the subject, Mom. It never works."

"Andrew was there for training in Salim's arts."

"I'm going to ask but I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answer. What arts? The knife fighting mad skills?"

"This is not proper dinner conversation, Robin. Ask Simon for Salim's dossier."

"Mother, just ... just give me the short version."

"Salim comes from a long line of Thugees. He's kept up most of the more interesting traditions and he's passed on that knowledge to his children and Andrew." Anna began.

"And?"

"Salim taught Andrew the tradecraft of being an assassin and a thief. Knife fighting is very useful to either."

"You taught me how to pick a lock and shoot." Robin said nonplussed at this revelation.

"Just the sort of thing a mother passes on to her daughter," Anna said sarcastically.

"And I'm going to teach Emma the same things." Robin said. "Though Andrew may beat me to it. She is so attached to him."

Their conversation was interrupted as the rest of the dinner party came in. The table filled quickly. Conversation flowed and ebbed.

Marcel sitting between Jacques and Andre kept up a stream of babble. "Tomorrow, Grandpere, may we ride Madame Anna's new horses?"

Jacques leaned across the table and said to Anna. "Do you see what you have started? He will be astride that horse from sunrise to sunset."

"Ride all you want, Marcel," Anna laughed. "It's an enormous property, Jacques. The horses will be earning their keep on patrol duty. Besides, it's more environmentally responsible than having ATVs traipsing all over the open land."

"It's a good combination of technology and nature," Robert observed. "We can cover more ground and faster."

"Villa Scorpio horse ranch," Mac added. "Put up some fences and it'll look quite natural."

"Good idea," Robert said. "In fact, the neighboring farms are for sale. I'm thinking of acquiring the pieces adjacent to this one as buffer zones."

"Robert -" Anna began with a slight tone of warning.

"It will give us more river frontage too. They're not working farms per se but that's to our favor. There's a farmstead and out buildings we can revamp."

Anna laid a hand on Robert's arm. She leaned in and said softly. "How far are you going to go with this?"

"As far as I have to. I will NOT be caught unprepared nor will I make it too easy for the other side." Robert whispered back. "I just finished talking to Connie. Hans is out. I mean really OUT."

"But that can't be. He's loyal to a fault."

"Then explain to me why the Blood Brothers are in town hunting for him."

Anna was taken aback by this bit of information.

"I've already told Andre, Jacques and Sean. Security is on full alert tonight. Salim in on standby alert all night."

"That's why you wanted everyone here tonight."

"Too right. If I could have taken Andrew out of General, I would have." Robert said. "As it is, I have to settle for a chopper to get him out if need be."

"The chopper, Robert, is it here?" Anna said. "Is it, perhaps, under the camouflage netting behind the new Barn? The netting that was just put up today?"

"Yes. Don't worry. It's a rental." said Robert. "I'm waiting for a military surplus auction to pick one up. And speaking about preparedness, Ms. Devane, where'd you pick up those two gigantic fuel- guzzling generators?"

"Oh, those, that wasn't me. I mean it was me who told Edgar to fix our blackout problem from the other night." Anna said. "I don't know where he got it and I'm not asking."

"Edgar's drawing up plans for housing the things. And, he had his crew digging trenches earlier."

"Edgar is a very precise man, Robert. You know that."

"But trenches?"

"To run the power lines underground of course. To the house and to the two barns." Anna shifted topics. "You're sure about the brothers? They're only used for internal ... traitors."

"Positive physical and verbal confirmation from two sources - Connie and Vincent." Robert said. "Don't worry, they didn't recognize Vincent. Not someone on their radar, anyway."

"He's sort of the invisible man, isn't he?" mused Anna.

"That's the way he likes it."

Anna looked around at the table. "Where is he? I thought he was feeling better."

"In the kitchen with the others."

"I have to get another table in here. I don't want the staff thinking they have to eat separately from us."

"They're just more comfortable with each other." Robert said. "Besides, there are amateurs out here that wouldn't get the sometimes macabre humor in our work."

At Robert's left hand side, Katherine looked at the two and said. "You two really cannot stop with the spy work even for dinner."

"This is not work. It is to us like breathing. When you play so sublimely, do you not lose yourself in the music to the exclusion of everything else?" asked Jacques who sat next to Katherine.

"Well, yes, but it's hardly the same." Katherine said. "They get so ... so engrossed. Even King sometimes can't be pried from security headquarters. Even now, he's out there with his team doing night patrol practice. Night patrols?"

"Twenty hours of preparation for that one moment of need," said Jacques. "That takes dedication and discipline."

"That I understand. But why all of this?" asked Katherine. "The place is bucolic and restful until you look under the surface. I half expect some underground city to be under construction. Are you preparing for a long siege?"

Anna and Robert exchanged a look. Anna said to Katherine. "There are very good reasons for all this."

"All will be revealed after dinner," added Robert.

###

_Harbor View Tower Hotel_

Connie tried the number again. She listened with growing frustration as it rang and rang.

"Answer the phone, Tim!" Connie hung up and entered the digits manually. It was to a cell phone known only to her and Tim. It rang. No answer.

Connie paced in her suite. Things were starting to move out of her control. She could sense it.

She checked the door to the adjoining suite. It was locked on her side but she had taken the other suite under a different name. If necessary, it could prove to be a second exit. She placed door alarms on all the doors. All the drapes were drawn and the lights dimmed.

She looked down on herself. She was dressed for flight not sleep. If something happened tonight, she would be ready. She would sleep in the second suite as a precaution.

###

_WSB Headquarters_

Joey wiped the perspiration from his forehead as he stood waiting outside his office. Ross had requested private access to his terminal. What could he do but let him in and leave him alone. That had been twenty minutes ago.

He dialed Tim's number. Again there was no answer not even voicemail.

"Hell, you wanted excitement. You got that and ulcers, probably." Joey said out loud to himself.

"Ulcers?" Ross asked coming out of the office.

"Job stress, sir."

Ross smiled benignly. "The trick to this job is to focus on one thing at a time. Everything else is a distraction. Do your job and do it well. You'll be fine."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm done here. Thank you. I suggest you finish up and go home." Ross began to walk away then turned to say. "By the way, I was never in your office. Right?"

Joey nodded dumbly and watched the head of the World Security Bureau disappear down the hallway. Joey headed back into his office.

"Focus, boy, focus." Joey said. Quickly his fingers danced over the keyboard. His monitor flashed bringing up various applications. In one window was a listing of all the commands and actions performed by Ross on Joey's terminal. With growing concern, Joey scrolled through the listing. "What the hell is going on?!"

He tried Tim's cell phone again and got no answer. Joey sat back in his chair and thought of his options. After a few minutes, he stood up and took out a worn copy of Aldous Huxley's _A Brave New World_. He flipped to a page and memorized the phone number scrawled on the page.

Next he displayed the full listing on his screen. He doubted Ross knew that Joey had installed key detectors on his workstation. Tim certainly didn't know. Solemnly, he wrote some key commands and actions from the listing into random pages of the book. One line per page. To other people it would look like technical jargon or book notes. To Joey it meant something far more tangible.

With practiced ease, Joey erased the listing and hid his keylogger application once more. Book in hand, he locked up his office and left for the night. Passing through the mandatory detectors on the way out, the security guard examined the paperback book and handed it back to him saying. "Working on the weekend must be dull."

"Yeah, reading material is required." Joey smiled.

Joey drove home but stopped by a convenience store. Outside, using a public phone he dialed the long distance number from memory.

"H-h-hello, this is ... is Jackpot" Joey said into the phone. "I ... I have a report to make about ... about the Casino business."

* * *

A/N: Ah, skullduggery at the Bureau. Where's Tim? Where's Hans? Just how much more paranoid will Robert and Anna get? When will Andrew wake up? So many questions.

If anyone is interested, Book 2 of Lie (revised early chaps with new material) is available on my home page.


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

**T Minus 7 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Villa Scorpio_

In Robert's study, the last slides of the Caracas Brief disappeared off the monitor screen.

Sitting behind his desk, Robert said, "That's it. All of it."

"You can see what and who we're up against." Anna said.

"Our preparations are in line with what we may be required to defend against. Still consider it overkill, Katey?"

"No, not at all. I think you're actually undermanned."

"We're not a very large force. I don't think we're as bad off as we seem." Robert said. "Any other questions, Madame First Lady of Parador?"

"No. Fine with it. I get it." Katherine said. "I do have some unrelated questions for you both."

Robert rose to his feet. "That is my cue to leave." He gave Anna a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're leaving?"

"Off to the hospital. King's team will stay here for your protection, Kate."

"What do you mean stay here? I do have a townhouse to go to."

"Not safe enough. Your lovely assistant has decked out an ensuite in the new Barn." Robert held up a hand to forestall Kate's imminent argument. "And ... and I've even squeezed in a piano in there for you."

"Robert, the townhouse was security cleared wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. However, the villa has one thing that the townhouse does not."

"Which is?"

"A quick means of a getaway. The Kestrel is on standy all night long and you are going to be one of the first on it."

Katherine paled. "You ARE expecting trouble then?"

"I am anticipating some kind of trouble. I don't want to but I have to." Robert said.

"We have reason to believe that some rather desperate people may want to ... to make our lives very difficult." Anna said. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Anna, I'm taking Vincent with me. Raine and Lars' team are already there."

"He's barely recovered from his injuries, Robert."

"He's fine. I want his instincts. He hunts rogues better than anyone else." Robert said. "If Hans makes a move tonight, Vincent has a higher chance of picking up on it than I would."

"You're putting a lot of faith on his word."

"I've worked with him. I know what makes him tick. I trust him."

"There's nothing outstanding in his Interpol records. I checked." Anna said.

"There wouldn't be. He's the invisible man, remember? You two have a nice chat. Try not to poke me in the ribs too much when you start to dissect me in absentia."

Anna laughed. "What makes you think we're going to talk about you?"

"Male intuition." Robert blew them both a kiss and left the room.

"What a man!" Katherine exclaimed with an impish smile.

"The world revolves around him you know." Anna said drily.

"Speaking of Robert -"

Anna groaned. "He put you up to this didn't he?"

"No!" At Anna's knowing look, Katherine relented. "Yes, he did but it's mostly my idea."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Maybe because you've been avoiding me."

"I ... I've been busy."

"Uh huh." Katherine narrowed her eyes at Anna. "I'm not letting you out of here until some of my questions are answered."

"Katherine, it's late. I'm sure you're as exhausted as I am and -" Anna began to say.

"And I know that you're going to, what's the lingo, do a security walkthrough before going to bed. If you get more than three hours of sleep tonight I'll be very surprised." Katherine said. "So, let's talk."

Anna fidgeted on the sofa in Robert's study. Katherine was right. She had been avoiding her or rather this very conversation. "All right. I give. Ask away."

"Why the hard to get games with Robert?"

Anna laughed heartily. "He already has me."

"You know what I'm saying. You two are usually on the same wavelength. Once I heard from Andre that you two were back together I thought for sure I'd be getting a wedding invitation."

"Andre told you?"

"The network grapevine is impressively efficient." Kate said.

"Are we a topic of conversation on that, too?"

"You and Robert, Andrew's next ambitious project and how cute Emma is are usually the topics of the day." Katherine clarified. "I've got all night."

"Downright relentless you are."

"Downright evasive she is," mocked Katherine.

"The first time we got married we just looked at each other and we knew it was the right decision."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were on the run in the south of France with the DVX in pursuit. We had to swim into the ocean to get away. We managed to grab onto a boat headed for Italy. When we got close enough, we swam for the beach. I didn't know how to swim. I'm surprised I didn't sink with all the water I swallowed."

"Oh, no!" Katherine exclaimed.

"We washed up in San Remo where Filomena found us. She got us clothes and food mistaking us for participants in the this ... this annual wedding tradition."

"What kind of tradition?"

"Once a year the bishop or high official does a mass group wedding. It has some special significance to the locals and many couples wait until that time to be married." Anna continued. "We weren't planning on getting married. I don't know exactly how we decided. Robert looked at me. I looked at him. At that moment, it seemed to both of us that it was the right time to be married."

"So romantic," Katherine sighed in feminine appreciation.

"It was romantic and ... and incredibly profound. We were outside under the bright sun. Surrounded by other couples in love and happy. It didn't matter that there were others there. I just remember us saying our vows to each other and meaning every word." Anna was silent for a while reliving her memories. "A few short days we had there but they were the happiest days of my life. Everything was bright and beautiful, full of promise."

"What happened?"

"Robert didn't tell you?"

"Not in any detail."

"I ... I made a mistake."

"Something to do with Faison, right?"

Anna nodded. "In one instant, everything bright and beautiful became dark and dirty. I lost Robert's trust completely. We divorced and didn't see each other until seven years later."

"That connection that you two have. It was always there. I was always so jealous of that."

"Oh, Katherine, that bond was YEARS in the making." Anna said. "In a way, we had done things backwards and all mixed up. I mean we got married then divorced, had a child then got to be best friends."

"You and Robert are not the simplest of people, Anna." Katherine observed. "All right. Wedding number one was fated to be. How was the second time around?"

"Inevitable. If it hadn't happened then, it would have happened later." Anna said. "Once we started talking and examining our feelings, things started to roll forward faster and faster. It felt like the past six years had been compressed and we ended up at this point and time - instantly in love and acting like lovesick teenagers. There was no question of NOT getting married."

"How did wedding number two go?"

"Nothing stopped the wedding. Not Faison, the heat, Dominique's breakdown, the wacky wedding planner. Nothing." Anna said. "Despite all the drama, I remember feeling such a sense of joy and relief."

"Relief?"

"Yeah, like ... like I had been holding my breath for so long and finally got to breath again. With Robert, it's either on or off. We were off for so long that being on again was an amazing feeling." Anna said. "Robert said to me once that the second time was a leap of faith for him. He was taking a risk and wanting it to turn out right for us. It wasn't like that for me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I entered Robert's life again, I have to admit my motives were not the purest. I was still in love with him. I wanted to see how strong his marriage to Holly was. I found out that Robert had moved on and his heart was with Holly. That was painful but some good came out of it - our friendship and Robin getting her father in her life." Anna said. "I was able to move on myself with Duke. My love for Robert changed to a deep bond of friendship. But that ... that connection was always there. You don't ever forget your first love, first anything."

Katherine spluttered. "Robert was your first lover?"

"Yes."

"Gods, that explains a few things," Katherine's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Anna smiled shyly. "It wasn't just that event. He saw a side of me that I'd never let anyone see. Only Robert."

"Still to this day?"

"Still. I can't ... I don't know why that is. With him, I can be completely me, unguarded. After being trained to keep a part of yourself to yourself, it's a sort of freedom to be with someone with whom you CAN be your true self."

"You and Robert can be together for a third time. It seems to me the only thing stopping you is you."

Anna lack of response was a response.

"I've seen enough of your interactions with Robert to know that you're mad for each other. Why are you hesitating?"

"I ... I can't give him what he wants. Not completely. Not like before."

"Anna, you know that anything we say stays between us."

"I know. I appreciate that a lot."

"Let's play twenty questions shall we?" Katherine pressed on. "Do you love Robert?"

"Yes."

"You want to be with him."

"Yes."

"Is your issue with him in some way?"

"No."

"It's about you?"

"Yes."

"Something that happened after your second wedding?"

"Yes."

Katherine's eyes were troubled. "Was it while you were with Faison?"

Anna did not answer for a long time. Katherine waited her out. Finally, Anna said. "Yes."

"Oh, Anna. He didn't?"

"Not physically," Anna stood up and walked to the window. Her reflection showed her face full of sadness and bitter disappointment. "He didn't touch me that way."

"But he violated you?"

"Yes. I feel as if he has."

"Robert doesn't know any of this?"

"I've told Robert that Faison didn't rape me and that I never slept with him. That's the truth." Anna revealed. "But I had to make compromises, Katherine. In our line of work, you have to distance yourself from the unpleasant aspects. You learn to pretend and to not really feel what's happening while it's happening. I asked Robert if he wanted to know the details and he said no."

"But if this is keeping you from marrying him, he should know." Katherine insisted.

"He's not fully recovered, Katherine. He's so angry about Andrew and the poisoning. If he knew about me, he would ... nothing would stop him from hunting down Faison." Anna said. "I can't ... I won't let that happen again."

"It wasn't your fault."

The words poured out of Anna in a torrent of guilt and recrimination. "Wasn't it? He left our daughter to go after me. He ... he should have stayed with her. Maybe, Robin wouldn't have gotten HIV if one of her parents was around. He wouldn't have lost so much of himself working for the WSB. It was all because of me."

"You can't be serious."

"I am!"

"And what about Andrew? He wouldn't have known his father."

"There was no guarantee that I would have had a successful delivery." Anna said. "I would never have stopped trying to get Andrew to Robert somehow. That much I know."

"This is why you and Robert didn't ... why you waited so long."

"Not the reason. I had no memory of this after my amnesia was resolved." Anna said. "I started remembering after my memory was restored. Little by little. A flash of disjointed memory. At first it was harmless things about my pregnancy on the boat. How Faison took care of me. Later, it became more unpleasant. I keep putting Robert off the topic. He's getting quite frustrated with me."

"Just tell him, Anna. Robert hates untruths and secrets." Katherine advised. "Trust him."

"I can't. I simply can't." Anna expression turned serious. "I can't deprive my children of their father. I can't tell Robert, ever."

"Anna, I can't see how Robert would hold your actions against you. You were in an impossible situation."

"I wasn't coerced. In fact, it was the opposite."

Katherine was alarmed by this latest revelation. "What are you saying?"

Anna turned and faced Katherine. Anna's expression was cold and distant. "I'm saying that I seduced Faison completely and utterly without shame. That I encouraged his feelings for me. I used every feminine charm I had. The lie isn't about Faison or even his fault. The lie is mine."

"You did what you HAD to do. I would probably have done the same thing."

"Would you now? Anna bit her lip. She stretched her neck as if releasing some unfathomable pressure. Her hand clutched at her chest. "Would you have promised yourself to the devil in exchange for your son? Because I did and one day the devil has to be paid."

* * *

A/N: Yes, a Friday cliffhanger. Hint: It has something to do with the White Rose letter in Faison's curiosity box. Anna and Robert's conversation about compromises is in Book 2 - check my profile to find it. Have a good weekend!


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**

**T Minus 4 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

_Villa Scorpio_

Katherine considered Anna's words carefully. "What are you saying?"

"I made a deal with Faison." Anna said with downcast eyes.

"He hid your memories of Andrew until Robert restored them."

Anna shook her head. "Another deal just ... just between us."

Katherine had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Robert has no idea about this."

Anna did not respond. She stood staring out the window.

"Faison can't hold you to a ... a promise made under those circumstances."

"He can. He is."

"How do you know he is?" Kate asked. "Have you been in contact with him?"

"I haven't had any contact with him. I don't need to." Anna said. "It's something that he wouldn't forget. He made sure that I knew he hadn't forgotten."

"Back up there. If you haven't talked to him then how do you know for sure that it's still on his mind?"

Anna sighed. "When Faison surrendered Andrew to Robert, Faison left a message specifically for me and about our deal. Very innocuous. I'm sure Robert thought it entirely innocent."

"What did he say?"

"He asked Robert to make sure I knew that he had kept his promise."

Katherine was perplexed. "That's it? And from that you deduce that he's talking about your deal?"

"There were conditions and promises. At the time I thought they were impossible. I might as well have waved a red flag in front of a bull." Anna said. "Cesar has met each of them. It's my turn to reciprocate. I know it. He knows it."

"Sleep with him once and get it over with. Close your eyes and think of England."

Anna laughed ruefully. "If only it were that simple."

"You don't love him, do you?"

"No. That's all in his head." Anna confided. "I told him in no uncertain terms that I was not in love with him and never would be able to."

"And he's chosen to ignore that little detail?"

"That hardly matters to him."

"I remember watching you two at the club. You couldn't stand having him that close to you. What do you have to do? Marry him?" asked Kate in a joking fashion.

Anna's eyes were bleak.

"You can't be serious!"

"Very much so. Marry him and stay with him afterwards."

"Are you listening to what you're saying?" Katherine said incredulously. "Faison is insane! And don't tell me that you were thinking clearly yourself."

Anna ran her hands through her hair. "It was an impulse. I panicked when I heard about the black box order on me. It was a mistake."

"Uh, yeah, big one." Katherine commented.

"You know the situation as it was, Katherine." Anna said. " Andrew was the important one. My time was up."

"I'm not the most logical person in the world, Anna, but even I can see some loopholes." Kate argued. "One, you're not the same person that made that deal. Two, couldn't you argue that the amnesia did something to you. Three, you were forced into that deal and that makes it null and void. Lastly, who cares if you don't fulfill your part? Andrew is here with you. I don't think anything or anyone could drag him away now."

"Can you guarantee that Andrew will never leave? No, you can't. No one can." Anna countered. "Faison has a hold on him. That ... that is something Faison won't hesitate to use to get what he wants."

"Then fight it," Katherine said.

"How can you fight something you don't understand?" Anna said. "I can't ask Andrew to cut Faison out. Not without good cause."

"And letting this problem out of the bag wouldn't qualify as a good reason?"

"A good rationale for Robert to hunt Faison down. Andrew would be torn apart. That's not an option."

"Robert can hold his own against Faison."

"No, he can't!" Anna insisted.

"I thought Robert was improving in leaps and bounds."

"He is. Thank god." Anna said. "It's Faison. Some years ago he was captured and tortured. It changed him. Before he was obsessive but rational. Now, I suspect that he's more out of balance, unstable. One little thing could tip him over."

"You know that for certain?"

"No. It's ... it's just a feeling." Anna said. "I need to see him."

"Before or after you tell Robert?" Kate said. "You do have to tell him, Anna."

"No, I don't."

"What do mean you don't have to?"

"He can't do anything if he doesn't know."

"Robert will find out. It's better that you tell him first."

"I can handle this. This is my problem." Anna insisted.

"When are expected to fulfill your end of the deal?"

"I don't know."

"You ... you don't know?!"

"I ... I didn't think it would actually happen." Anna said. "It's not like we agreed to ... to meet at the Empire State Building in 2010 or anything."

"So, he could be expecting you at anytime?"

"Theoretically, yes." said Anna.

"That takes care of the theory side. What are you planning to do in practical terms?"

Anna said. "I haven't come up with anything yet."

"Anna -"

"You don't have to say it, Katherine. I screwed up. Did I ever."

###

The clock by her bedside said 1AM. Connie had tried to sleep but it proved elusive. She had too much on her mind.

Connie reached for her cell phone. She tried her call again. "C'mon, Tim, answer, damn it!"

###

Flames leaped out of the engine compartment of the burning car as it careened wildly down the road. Inside, the driver slumped forward head against the steering wheel. The car crossed a busy intersection igniting a multiple collision incident.

In the driver's jacket pocket, a cell phone rang and rang. It would go unanswered.

* * *

A/N: Book 3 is done. Look for it on my profile homepage.


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

**T Minus 0 Hrs of the Survival Protocols**

Upon arriving at the hospital, Robert looked in on Andrew while Vincent checked in with Lars. Andrew was sleeping peacefully. Heloise greeted Robert with a smile.

"I have good news, Robert," said Heloise.

"I could use some of that right now. How is he?" asked Robert.

"The fever has passed. The ice packs were removed some hours ago." Heloise informed him. "His temperature is now down to normal. His latest blood test was negative for the carbonic phosphonate."

"That's better than good. Seizures?"

"None," Heloise looked at Andrew fondly. "He will be all right, Robert, soon."

"Physically, yes but I ... I dread telling him the truth." admitted Robert.

"Must he know it all?"

Robert nodded. "Better to have the pain out there now rather than be surprised about it later out of the blue. Or have the information used against him. No, it's all or nothing."

"Does Anna agree with you?"

"After some convincing, she did. She'd rather shelter him from the full truth." Robert said. "I would like to but not ... not with this."

"Knowing Andrew, if he does not know the truth he will seek it out."

"The truth will hurt but I think it'll give him certainty and closure, eventually. And, I owe the truth to Simms, Polk and everyone involved." Robert glanced at Heloise. "I haven't had a chance to thank you for coming, Heloise."

"Once we heard about Andrew, we began to pack," Heloise said. "There was no need to ask. And, there was no need for you to be here. You should have stayed at home to rest."

"Anna and Katherine are having one of their talks. Believe me, the ambience would not have been relaxing."

"I see." Heloise grinned in feminine understanding.

"Vincent and I will be in Robin's office if you need us." Robert said.

###

"Have a seat, Vincent," said Robert himself taking the spot behind Robin's desk. "We have a lot to cover."

"It must be sensitive to warrant talking outside of the villa," Vincent said leaning his cane against the desk. On entering, his eyes had scanned the room automatically. His gaze had lingered over the photos arrayed in the bookshelf.

"I thought you'd see through my ruse to get you here."

"My forte is finding people not mindreading or personal protection." Vincent said. "Nor have I ever been the best at purely physical confrontations."

"Lucky for you I need your brains and experience." Robert said. "I want to hire you on a strictly private matter just between you and me. No one else, especially not my family, is to know about this arrangement. Can you agree to that?"

"It is that important to you?"

Robert nodded. "Our business isn't ideal for families. Our loved ones suffer far more than we do. That's one of the trade offs, isn't it? We protect others before we protect our own. But I've tried my best to put my family first. This is one of those moments."

"Go on."

"My ... my children are the most vulnerable. When you have your own kids, you'll understand. And, I have to admit that I'm reaching a point where I can no longer pretend I'm superman. At least not the way I used to be."

"Robert, I have studied the villa and walked its perimeter. It is an amazing combination of stealth security and personnel. You could repel a small army if you had to."

"My problem is ... is already inside my family. I can't repel it only quash it like a bug under my boot."

"This man Franjo that you wish me to find. He's the threat?" Vincent said. "I've read your files on him. You're too close to deal with him objectively."

"Yes and no. You next assignment is finding Franjo. But he's not my biggest problem. I need you to find a dead man."

"What?"

"Cesar Faison."

"Former head of the DVX. He died a long time ago, Robert." Vincent said.

"No, he didn't. He wanted to make the world believe he had but let me assure you he's quite alive." Robert said. "He represents a ... a piece of the past that I can no longer abide with. I want you to find him, let me where he is and then you're done."

"You will take care of him yourself?"

"With the utmost pleasure," said Robert.

"Forgive me, but personal vendettas are not your style." said Vincent.

"In the case of this individual, it HAS to be." Robert said. "He has a hold on my son that I can't break. Robin is fearless but Faison did a number on her. Anna -"

"He did?" interrupted Vincent suddenly more alert.

"Let me start at the beginning." Robert said. "Faison was head of the European section of the DVX. He was their rising star being groomed to run the whole show in the mid seventies. What he wanted, he got. He recruited a young, talented and ambitious WSB agent. For a time, Anna was a double agent on the DVX payroll."

"Anna?"

"She was all of nineteen with one year of stellar WSB work under her belt. She transferred from Quebec to Paris and Sean's eye for talent put her on his radar. They worked together a few times. Sean doesn't play favorites but she was one of his and we all knew it." Robert explained. "My world changed on the day that I was partnered with her on a hostage rescue case. We got the hostage out and unexpectedly fell in love. We got married. Back then, WSB agents weren't allowed to be married. We loved our jobs as much as we loved each other so we kept our marriage a secret."

"That must have been difficult."

"It was. We were an item as far as the Bureau knew but that's all." Robert continued. "But we ... we both wanted out. To start a new life together. Have a family. We returned to Paris and those early days I wouldn't trade for anything."

"What happened? You and Anna seem made for each other."

"Sean assigned me a case. He told me that there was a traitor in our branch and that I was to find him. It was going to be my last mission. Anna, I sent away to Italy to prepare our new home there. But, she couldn't do it. She had one more job for the DVX."

"She was the traitor." Vincent deduced.

"Hmm, yes. I followed a DVX agent to a drop. There was a firefight and an explosion. Anna was badly hurt. In the hospital she admitted to me who and what was." Robert looked away. "I couldn't handle it. I ... I put the blame on another man. To this day, only Sean, Anna and myself know the truth. I left the hospital, filed for divorce and didn't see Anna again for seven years. If I'd known she was pregnant, I would have ... things would have been so different. What happened instead was seven years of ... forgetting Anna and all that we had shared. Years of not knowing I had a child out there. Seven years atoning for having a man killed to protect someone I loved."

"It is the hard choices that haunt us the most." said Vincent.

"Anna made the choice for both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"She had resigned from the DVX or tried to."

"No one resigns from the DVX, Robert. The only way out is defection or death."

"Her handler, Cesar Faison, had the influence to get her off. In exchange for one last assignment."

Vincent nodded understanding. "The mission that exposed her."

"Yes. The actual details are unimportant. The thing is ... is that Anna had to do that last job or Faison would have ordered my assassination." Robert said. "I didn't find this out for a very, very long time. Our marriage died. Our relationship died. Faison died in his fashion. We all moved on."

"That is all in the past. Why seek, ah, revenge on Faison now?" asked Vincent. "Has he harmed Robin? Or Andrew?"

"Faison came back into our lives on several occasions. When Robin was fourteen, he had kidnapped Anna and was intent on securing Robin to join Anna. He tried, oh, how he tried. To this day, Robin is terrified at the mention of his name. And, she has a slight wariness of elevators because he tried a snatch and grab. She distracts herself when she's inside."

"From an elevator?"

"He had an agent rig the elevator to stop with her in it. Under the guise of a rescue, the agent would have spirited her away and into Faison's hands. She was fourteen, Vincent." Robert said. "Andrew is a wholly different matter. Faison raised him for the first ten years of his life. Andrew sees him as a father figure while Robin sees him as a symbol of fear and anger. And, Anna, I'm not sure that Faison's obsession with her is entirely over. Faison is ... is this black fog of danger hanging over my family. I can't rest easy until he's gone."

"What will you do when I find him?"

"Something long overdue." was all Robert could say before his IPhone began to ring. He activated it. "Yes?"

"Robert, Hans is here and wants to talk with you." Lars said. "He said he has information."

"Be right there." Robert and Vincent left the office quickly.

###

The elevator doors opened to the sounds of scrambling nurses and agitated doctors issuing orders. Robert and Vincent made a running beeline for Andrew's suite of rooms.

Lars and Raine's teams, eight people total, were set in a human barricade formation outside Andrew's rooms. Ducking and dodging, Robert and Vincent reached them.

"What the bloody hell happened? Anyone hurt?" Robert demanded to know.

"Hans' friends want him back. He is uncooperative." Lars said standing in the doorway to Andrew's room. "No one hurt."

Robert strode towards Hans. His face grim. Vincent dogged his steps. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

Hans' face was worn. His gestures and movements were short and jerky. This was a tired and desperate man. "I returned to see that ... that the boy was well."

"You brought them here. That is not all right."

"I will take care of them, Robert. I have information for you."

"Spit it out and be gone." said Robert.

"The DVX has nothing to do with the kidnapping. Neither do my ... other friends."

"The evil empire and the rebel alliance aren't conspiring against me. Good to know." said Robert flippantly. He could no longer hide his hostility towards the man before him and all he represented. "Got something better?"

"Maria Ormez. I was trying to recruit her. She is just another pawn." Hans said. "I ... things ... plans did not go as planned."

"We know she was found dead in NYC. Your doing by any chance?"

Hans did not answer. "I am trying to save someone I love. It is all I can do."

"Even if Charlotte doesn't want to be saved?" asked Robert sharply.

The older man looked uncomfortable. "I have to try."

"Is that why you're here? To plead her case?"

Hans shook his head. "The secret of Guardian is out, Robert."

"What ... who did you tell?!" Robert pressed Hans flat against a wall.

"Not I. A mole in the WSB. Code name Jackpot." Hans said shrugging off Robert's hand. "Things are now set in motion over which we will have little control. Get your son away."

"I can't do that with the Blood Brothers hanging about."

"I said I would take care of them." Hans patted Robert's shoulders. "As one warrior to another, goodbye, Robert. Do what you must as I will." In his pocket, Hans held a small round ball. He gave it a squeeze as he pulled it out of his pocket. With a deft flick of the wrist, he sent the ball flying in the air towards an empty gurney.

The ball landed on the gurney and exploded like a miniature fireball setting the linen afire. They all ducked and headed for cover. Dark acrid smoke began to fill the halls. Hans took out a smaller ball and set it rolling down the floor. It began to give off sparks and smoke like fireworks. Several shots were exchanged. The automatic sprinklers turned on dousing them all. In the confusion of the moment, Hans made his way to the stairway and escaped.

Robert ran into Andrew's room. The bed was empty. Sheets were pulled off the bed. Wires dangled from monitors now beeping in alarm. Heart hammering, Robert called out. "Andrew?! Andrew?!"

In a far corner, Vincent said. "Here, Robert. Heloise and Andrew."

Andrew's voice was weak but lucid and precise once more. "Will someone t-t-t-tell me what is happening?"

"Questions later. You are getting out of here. Right now." Robert began to issue rapidfire orders.

Lars team made quick work of getting Andrew and Heloise on their way. In minutes, Andrew was bundled and placed in a wheelchair. A pell mell dash out of the hospital was done with all the haste and hard resolve of a battlefield evacuation. A party from the villa would meet them halfway and form a convoy home.

* * *

A/N: Andrew is now awake. When will he learn the truth of what he's done? What damage has Jackpot and Ross done to Guardian/Simon?

FYI for those interested, Book 3 is out on my homepage. Book 4 will be out shortly and after that the story will be completely caught up between what has been posted and the revised and extended story in the books.


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

_General Hospital Synaptics Research Lab_

Robin entered her office humming a happy tune. A smile tugged at her lips as he remembered the sight she had beheld this morning. Andrew propped up in bed playing with Emma and Prospero while Anna hovered making sure he ate breakfast. Hearing Andrew's speech pattern and watching his motor coordination had reassured her that he would make a full physical recovery.

Her happiness changed to worry knowing that Andrew would be told the full story sometime today. His memories of the incident were patchy. His first questions this morning had been what happened at the cafe and later at the hospital. Jacques had provided a distracting comment at the right moment.

She plopped down on her chair listening to a playback of her messages over the speakerphone. As she listened, she looked around her office. She could not shake the feeling that there was something different.

"Let's not get paranoid." Robin reminded herself. Ever since the discovery about Maria's duplicity, Robin had been vigilant about her surroundings and environment outside of the villa. She had even made a point of bringing in her own lunch and bottles of water.

Robin stood up and began to walk around the room. There was a faint scent in the air. She found a cane lying flat on the floor in front of her desk. She was about to pick it up but stopped herself.

"It could be evidence." Robin pulled out her IPhone and was about to dial when she remembered where she had smelled it before. She shook her head. "That's ... that's impossible."

She was about try dialing again when she paused and stepped towards the bookshelf. From a high shelf, Robin removed a thick medical dictionary. She flipped through some pages until she came to open compartment inside where a miniature video camera had been installed.

She had not liked having surveillance in her private office. She and Genji had compromised. He had installed the camera with an option for her to stop and start it as she wished. By habit, she had turned it on before she had left for the night.

Robin flipped the viewscreen open and swiveled it around to face her. She pressed the rewind button. It showed an empty office.

"There's nothing. Empty office. You ARE getting paranoid." Robin pressed the skip rewind button a few times watching the time display go back in time. She pressed play.

Voices came from the tinny camcorder speakers while clear unmistakeable images appeared on the viewscreen. It was Robert and Vincent in her office.

Robin blinked a few times in disbelief. As she touched Vincent's image on the screen, a long-ago memory came to her as vivid as if it had happened yesterday.

_Vincent's lips danced across her mouth demanding that she respond. He traced the shape of her mouth with his tongue, a sensual request to open for him. "Do you want this?" _

_In response, Robin parted her lips and tasted the promise of all he wanted to do to her. In a distant part of her mind, she was aware he was reaching between their heated bodies to unbutton his jeans, but all she could think about was the overwhelming sensations he was creating with his mouth. A little magic. A little death. It had been too long. Too damned long._

_Soon enough, barely, it was rolling, thrashing, flesh against flesh, and primitive sounds of pleasure. It was convulsive cries as spasm after spasm rocked them. And it was lying bathed in sweat, waiting for the tremors to die away, for sanity and breath to return, and hearts to slow their jackhammer pounding._

"... Anna was a double agent on the DVX payroll." came Robert's voice from the camera.

"WHAT?!" Robin cried as all other thoughts were swept away by this revelation. She went back a few minutes and replayed the snippet she'd heard.

Robert said. "Faison was head of the European section of the DVX. He was their rising star being groomed to run the whole show in the mid seventies. What he wanted, he got. He recruited a young, talented and ambitious WSB agent. For a time, Anna was a double agent on the DVX payroll."

Like a sleepwalker, Robin curled up in her chair. "There has to be a mistake." But telltale words streamed through her mind - _blackbox order, termination, two traitors_. Her mind raced backwards to a nighttime conversation with her mother.

_"It's more than that. You can't tell anyone and you also can't ask me any questions. You understand that?"_

_"Yeah. Don't worry. It's not like when I was little. Boy, you sound so serious."_

_"You see contrary to what you believe, Mr. Sinclair isn't a very nice man. He's not a very nice man at all. But we can't allow anyone else to know that."_

_"But why?"_

_"Oh, don't ask me any questions."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Now, your father and I, we knew Mr. Sinclair a long time ago. And we want him out of our lives forever. And to do that we had to come up with a plan. Now, I can't go into any details about the plan but you are involved."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"I'm going to be pretending that I am engaged to Mr. Sinclair."_

_"To marry him you mean?"_

_"Yeah. But that not going to happen. I won't be marrying him. What you have to do is pretend that you are ecstatic about this. That this is like the best thing to ever happen to you. You have to pretend that to him and to everyone else."_

_"Of course. Man, this is going to be exciting. Besides, I'm your daughter aren't I?"_

_"Yeah, you are."_

_"Mom, I'm sorry about Mr. Sinclair. Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

_"What did I say?"_

Robin shut her eyes tight. She pressed her palms against her ears. That didn't stop the same phrase from echoing inside her - _can't ask me any questions. Can't ask me any questions. Can't ask me any questions_.

_Knock, knock._

"Robin? Are you in?" asked Raine opening the door. "We've got nearly all of Dr. Jones' data organized. Robin? Something wrong?"

Robin swiped an arm across her eyes. "Fine. Just fine." Robin sniffed loudly. She slipped the camcorder into a desk drawer. "Alex wants to try replicating the original antidote as soon as possible. Do we have everything we need to do that?"

"There are a few large pieces of equipment that we may need." Raine consulted her notes. "Bobbie volunteered to scavenge the hospital for them."

Robin smiled. "I'd hate to see anyone say no to Bobbie. Is she here?"

"Not yet. She said about ten." Raine said.

"Okay, I have a consult in a few minutes," Robin said looking at her watch. "Maybe she'll be here by the time I'm done. Is Tony's data fairly complete?"

"Fairly complete. We'll have to make some guesses though."

"We should ask the WSB about giving us a sample. And then we -" Robin began to say.

"No contact with the WSB. Remember?"

"Right, right, I forgot. I'm so used to having them around." Robin said.

"You would be," Raine smiled. "I've been reading some of the old files."

"Guards at the doors. Plainclothes shadowing me everywhere. The WSB monitoring the house. It was Dad's form of LoJack I guess." Robin said. "It was adapt or go crazy."

"Well, you're not crazy. You're quite happy."

"Yeah, I am." Robin said slowly. "The consult! I will be right back, Raine."

###

After her consultation, standing by the second floor elevator, idle after a flurry of activity, Robin's mind went to topics that she had been too busy to really think about - Vincent was here. Her mother was a traitor.

"I cannot deal with this right now." Robin sighed. "Work. I need to focus on work."

The elevator doors opened. It was nearly full. She saw who was in the elevator and stumbled into Epiphany's arms.

"Are you all right?" asked the head nurse.

"Yeah, sure. Must have something on the floor. Wet spot." Robin said sidling to the side of the elevator in front of a tall, handsome man in whose green eyes she had once seen her future in. Vincent.

"I'll call Maintenance. That's just sloppy."

The elevator doors closed and it resumed its upward lift.

"Don't overreact. I was ... was just clumsy." Robin said with a smile in her voice.

"The last thing we need is a lawsuit due to an accident." Epiphany said.

"Accidents happen. Sometimes they turn out ... really good." Robin said.

"It's better to avoid them in the first place."

Robin began to sing softly under her breath. "_C'est un beau roman. C'est une belle histoire. C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui_."

"That's pretty." Epiphany said.

"It's an old French song about two people who meet by accident."

"What does it mean?"

"The rough translation is like this," Robin said. "It's a beautiful novel. It's a beautiful story. It's a love song of today."

"How romantic."

Robin shook her head. "It's more bittersweet. No fairy tale ending."

"No?"

"They have other places to be, going in opposite directions in their life. But for the time that they are together, it's unforgettably intense." Robin said.

The elevator doors opened and several people came in. Robin found her back pressed close to Vincent in the crowded elevator. She felt the soft brush of masculine fingers against her left hand. She kept her eyes on the glowing numbers above the door even as her own fingers returned his shy greeting.

The elevator opened to the fourth floor. Epiphany announced loudly that this was her floor. "Come on, Vincent, your cousin was moved to this floor yesterday evening."

With a final covert squeeze of Robin's hand, Vincent followed the nurse off the elevator. He was a simple man and overnight his life had become very complicated. He had to see his cousin. Then he had to leave town to find Franjo Curic. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

A/N: I've always felt that Robin had to have had adventures in Paris. She was there for many years. Could she have been studying all that time? I doubt it. Happy reading!


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

_General Hospital_  
Robin dashed into her office and grabbed the cane. She made her way back to the elevator.

"Robin!" Bobbie called out.

"I'll be right back!" Robin bounded back into the elevator.

Her feet tapped impatiently. The elevator seemed to crawl between floors. "I'm just going to leave it somewhere he can find it. I won't even see him."

She paced. "Besides, he might need it ... wherever he's going." Her gaze went up to the numbers. "C'mon!"

The elevator stopped. Kelly and Lainey stepped in.

"Hey, Robin," Kelly said.

"New accessory?" asked Lainey looking at the cane.

"T-t-this? No." Robin stuttered. "Just going t-t-to return it to a patient."

"How's the research going?" asked Kelly.

"Fine." Robin's feet tapped like a metronome set on fast.

"I saw Bobbie and some orderlies moving a lot of lab equipment. What are you all doing up there?"

"Oh, this and that." Robin said absently.

"How's your brother today?"

"Just great."

"You've been cooped up too much. You need some relaxation. How about joining us at Jakes later?" asked Lainey.

"Don't think so. Busy."

"Is something wrong, Robin?" asked Kelly.

Robin looked sharply at her friend. "Why would you ask that?"

"You're just so antsy."

"Had too much coffee I guess." came Robin's ready answer.

"Did you get a trim? You look ... different somehow." Lainey observed.

Robin gazed at her muted reflection in the glossy elevator doors. "Do I?" She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She was saved from further conversation when the doors opened. "Later."

"So tense. That girl is working too hard." Kelly said.

###

Ivan sat upright on his bed buttoning his shirt. A blue tie hung loose over one shoulder. Vincent stood by the bed cutting the left leg off a pair of pants.

"Are you sure you should be released so soon?" asked Vincent.

"I must. My team is in need. Hans is gone. There is no one to deal with THEM."

"Not scared?"

"Terrified but I have a job to do." Ivan said. "I do not understand Hans' actions, but he has always been fair to us."

"You don't know where he is?"

"No," said Ivan. "I have been questioned a second time and thoroughly. All I remember is that Hans was taking more time off than usual. He is entitled to that."

"Perhaps, he's found a lady friend." Vincent said fishing for clues.

"I doubt it. Let us say that he saw to his needs in the most efficient of methods with no strings required save for the exchange of currency."

"A cold life."

"Maybe but Hans is not a cold man." Ivan shook his head while tying his tie in a knot. "I cannot afford to guess about his actions. Not now."

"Hmm, advancing in any organization requires some changes."

Ivan scoffed. "Not at all. I have no desire to reach a higher position."

"Why not?"

"The higher one reaches, the more freedom is lost." Ivan said. "I like my life and my job. Like you, it is the only job I am good at, such as it is."

"You could be a businessman or an instructor at one Sochi's resorts." Vincent said helpfully.

"Perhaps after my retirement." Ivan said. "That is very far away. Why ARE you here? I was not expecting you."

"I came to say goodbye." Vincent said.

"Another assignment so quickly? You are not recovered." Ivan looked concerned. "How can they send you out like that?"

"A private matter to see to that's all." Vincent said.

###

Robin looked surreptiously around the floor for obvious signs of Vincent. Not seeing an alternative means of finding out where he was, she approached the nurses' station.

"Epiphany, what are you doing here? I thought you were on floor two today." Robin said.

"I was but this floor is shorthanded." Epiphany said. "Patients were moved in last night but the staff schedule wasn't adjusted."

"Oh, bad."

"That includes the doctors. Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Go and discharge this patient. Please. The attending doc is swamped." The head nurse handed Robin a clipboard. "He's been waiting most of the morning."

By habit, Robin flipped through the chart. "This patient has multiple compound fractures on the left leg and a strained neck." She read the patient's name. "Mr. Korolev should not be leaving."

"Tell that to him. I tried." Epiphany said. "He's got diplomatic immunity. His home government filed a request for his immediate release. If he wants to kill himself, what can we do?"

"I see." Robin's mind began to see the connections. Her eyes drifted to the clipboard again. On the patient origination field it said: _Injured at General Hospital_. Robin thought that he could be one of those injured during Andrew's rampage. If so, he could be connected to Vincent. "Let me do a quick check up then I'll sign him out."

With clipboard and cane in hand, Robin walked off towards Ivan's room.

###

"I emailed Mama that you were convalescing, Ivan."

"How is Aunt Pavla?" asked Ivan straightening his tie.

"Her newest hobby is flower arranging."

Ivan laughed. "Isn't your father allergic to flowers?"

Ivan nodded. "He manages with love and medication."

"And the paragliding?

Vincent deadpanned. "Papa ended that after she landed on a nudist beach and he had to go find her."

Ivan laughed even harder. "I must visit them soon."

Vincent looked at his watch. "I have to leave. You need to finish dressing."

Vincent helped his cousin maneuver his legs over the side of the bed. He bent down and slid the trouser over Ivan's dangling leg and cast. Ivan stood on one steady leg as he fastened his pants.

A knock on the door made the two men look at the door. Robin stood there clipboard in hand. She held the cane out to Vincent who took it. She lied smoothly. "Epiphany asked me to return this to you. And, Mr. Korolev, I need to ... to do a quick checkup before releasing you."

"Of course, Dr. Scorpio-Drake." Ivan said with a smile.

"Have we met?" asked Robin.

Ivan held up a folded newspaper from his bed. "I read about your research grant in the paper. Congratulations."

"As did I. I'm sure that the honor is well-deserved." Vincent added softly.

"Oh, that, yes, thank you. I just hope something good will come of it someday." Robin flushed at the compliment. She cleared her throat. "Let me finish this exam. You've been waiting all morning I'm told."

Robin began to check the solidity of the cast and basic diagnostics. She was all too aware of Vincent's too-close presence. The subtle scent of his aftershave tickled her senses and her memories.

_Robin pulled the brush through her hair in quick strokes until she hit a snag. "Ouch!" She tried undoing the knot with little success._

_"Allow me," came Vincent's voice. She hadn't heard him come back. With gentle fingers, he methodically undid the knot._

_"How did it go? Are Magda and Anatole safe?"_

_"Yes. They will be in Canada by tomorrow morning. Legal immigrants by the end of the week in their own names and histories." Vincent took up the brush and combed her hair slowly savoring each stroke. "Magda says thank you for the ... diversion."_

_"It was nothing."_

_"Successfully deceiving two trained operatives is not nothing. And, I am very glad you're safe."_

_Vincent brushed the hair from her neck and began kissing his way down her neck. He lingered for a maddening minute on the pulse that beat rapidly beneath her silky skin._

_"Is this a good idea?"_

_"We have the houseboat to ourselves at last. What is not a good idea?"_

_His teeth nipped her lower lip, and then soothed with the sensual lick of his tongue. His lips teased and toyed with her mouth, nipping, brushing and thrusting deep, until Robin helplessly succumbed to the controlled hunger of his passion._

"That's enough," Robin said between her teeth and jerking forward a little.

"What was that, doctor?" asked Vincent. He placed a solitous hand on her elbow. "Are you all right?"

Her elbow brushed against him. She was forced to look up and gaze at him directly. "I'm ... I'm fine. Lost my balance." She looked at Ivan. "Uh, Mr. Korolev, please sit down on the bed so I can examine you better."

"May I stand? I have been sitting for so long that -"

Vincent let out a stream of Russian. Robin couldn't understand it but the gist was clear. Ivan sat back on the bed with alacrity.

Robin finished her examination quickly. "As a physician and a representative of the hospital, I must reiterate that your release at this time is not our recommendation. You are being released by the express request of your government. Do you understand this?"

Ivan nodded. "The nurses have been delightful. I would have happily stayed for one more week."

"I'm sure they'll miss you and your charm." She signed her name. "There. You are officially discharged." She looked at Vincent. "Will you be providing transportation home?"

"One of my coworker is waiting for my call." Ivan informed her. "My cousin, Vincent, has to leave."

"Perhaps, you should have that leg looked at, uh, Vincent, before you leave us. Leave the hospital I mean." Robin had noticed Vincent leaning on the cane and favoring his left leg.

"It's healing. Slowly. I'm quite all right." said Vincent. "Thank you, doctor, for your concern."

Robin smiled. "It was my pleasure, entirely. I'll confirm this release with the charge nurse then. Mr. Korolev, please call me or your attending physician if you have problems." She pulled out a business card our her lab coat pocket and handed it to Ivan.

She left the room and headed for the hub to confirm Ivan's discharge. The cousins returned to the business of getting Ivan ready. Vincent held the jacket open while Ivan slipped his arms inside the sleeves.

Ivan commented. "That is a doctor."

"Yes, yes, she is." Vincent looked away and hid his proud smile.

* * *

A/N: **The rest of The Telltale Lie can be found on my homepage at www dot scorpionet dot tv. It has been completed in 5 books as of Sept 2010.** The chapters remain here on FFN as they are. The completed books have the story in full plus extra chapters and content not posted here. My thanks go to all readers and reviewers. Comments and feedback have contributed to making a far better story than I could have imagined.


End file.
